


One In The Same

by AutobotNightStrider, VyxenSkye



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Birth, Canonical Character Death, Crack, Egg Laying, Eggs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mech Preg, Mech/Mech, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Trauma, Sticky Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 71
Words: 229,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotNightStrider/pseuds/AutobotNightStrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker is found lounging outside by Predaking, and the big dragon is in a rather randy mood, and desires some company. Sunstreaker, ever the willing mech for a good frag, goes right along with it, and even pops the dragon's seal too. But, there's some unexpected consequences for their actions, which sparks the beginning of an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> ((Truely, this is an Alternate universe Sunstreaker and Predaking that my friend and I have Rped out, and really is kind of crackish. Anyways, they met a long time ago, so its not really explained anyways, though their meeting happened on Tumblr. As i was saying, because it is an Rp, i'm too lazy to go through all the chapters and spell check, so you'll have to excuse any problems in it.))
> 
> From Vyxen - I be the friend that the RP happened with. I'm going through slowly and working on formatting, spell check and stuff - changes will come as I can get to it.
> 
> =Predaking's mental speech in dragon form=  
> ::Comms::  
> 

Sunstreaker lounged on the rocks outside, the sun reflecting off the surface of his armor. He was hot, but the sunlight felt nice, until a shadow of a large frame fell over him.

Predaking's gaze was burning as he spotted the gorgeous golden frame stretched across the rocks. He was burning, his frame overly warm, his wings spread slightly as his long neck stretched up to shadow him. =Hello Sunstreaker.=

Sunstreaker blinked softly up at the dragon, giving the mech a smile. "Hello, Predaking." he chirped softly. "Haven't seen you in a bit. How are you?"

The dragon purred softly, lowering his helm to look at the mech closer. =I am... fine.= His purr grew more throaty and he sidled closer, body curving faintly around the rocks the mech was resting on. =A little.... _heated_.=

Sunstreaker blinked at the purr, feeling his frame warm a bit. "That's good." As the mech came closer, he blinked up at him. "Heated? Anything I can do to help, Predaking?"

=Mmm....= Predaking's optics tilted in a smile, and then he transformed.

Taloned paws remained the same, long powerful legs balanced forward on his toes - digitigrade - that led to trim hips and a slim abdomen. The same tail, though smaller, swished idly behind him, while similarly smaller wings settled behind a slightly curved, powerful back and broad shoulders. Orange biolights flickered on along sides and back, leading up to the dragon-mech’s chest and throat. 

He leaned forward, clawed fingers twitching towards the golden mech. "There might be something you can do..."

Sunstreaker blinked, startled as Predaking transformed down into an actual two legged form. He did have to say, though, that the dragon was certainly... appealing to the optics. "Oh?" He clicked, shifting to sit up. It sent the light reflecting along his abdomen and hips, teasing the gold into an almost white shade. "I'll do whatever you need."

The dragon growled softly, settling back on his haunches before extending an arm to wrap it around Sunstreaker's waist, dragging the golden mech against his chest. A purring growl rumbled through his chest, rattling his plating as he leaned down, his faceplates mere inches from the other's. "Are you certain of that?"

Sunstreaker blinked as he was dragged closer, muffling a soft squeak as his hands came down gently on his shoulders. The rumbling purr excited him some, making his optics darken, and he swallowed, nodding to the larger mech. "Y-yes." He said firmly.

"Well then." Predaking murmured with a rather wicked smirk. The dragon-mech swooped in, one clawed hand rising to cradle the back of Sunstreaker's helm, long fingers stroking across the back of his left fin as their lips collided. His other arm tightened around the golden mech's waist, pressing their bodies together as his tail whipped back and forth in pleasure.

Sunstreaker squeaked at first into the kiss, but then melted, frame turning boneless with the gentle strokes along his helm fins. "Mmmmm~" he purred into the kiss. His hands held tight to Predaking's frame, understanding now what the mech was after. "I'm all yours then~"

Pleasure flooded through Predaking and he shifted their bodies, lifting Sunstreaker from the rocks entirely and beginning to walk. There was a patch of sand nearby that would do nicely for what he wanted. The entire time he continued to kiss the golden mech, his talons stroking softly along both his helm fins and the plating at his waist and along the small of his back.

Sunstreaker did not make a fuss as he was lifted. His legs shifted, hooking behind Predaking's hips, holding flush to him as he kissed him. Gently Sunstreaker nibbled his lips, his arms slipping around to gently fondle his wings, a purr rumbling from the golden gladiator's chest. The strokes to his fins and his back pulled purrs from him, soft and submissive to the touch.

Predaking couldn't help but flinch faintly at the touch to his wings - he had never been touched there before! It was intensely satisfying, and with a growl he shifted to lay Sunstreaker down on the sand, settling his body over the golden armor. His tail shifted, wrapping around the mech's ankle in a fashion that seemed to be his new favorite thing when it came to interfacing. His lips left Sunstreaker's to trail across the mech's jaw-line before moving down to his throat, nibbling as he raised his body so their bodies were flush.

Sunstreaker was gentle in touching his wings at his growl, teasing the joints with experience in a way he knew would excite him. At the grasp to his ankle, Sunstreaker did not fuss, instead simply holding tighter to him. He purred softly, happily, as his lips were freed, only for pleasure to be trailed down his neck. "Mmmm~ Predaking~" he purred.

The dragon chuckled faintly at Sunstreaker's purr, answering with a rumble of his own. At the same time the arm that was around the mech's waist shifted, long talons moving to tap at Sunstreaker's panel. His grin was wicked, optics glimmering as he leaned back to meet the golden gladiator's darkened blue gaze. "Let me in, little mech..."

Sunstreaker purred at his rumble, and he leaned up to gently nibble his lips in another kiss. At the request for him to open, Sunstreaker heeded it. He was already damp, but Sunstreaker was not often made to bottom. It didn't take a lot to make him wet... and he knew, with Predaking's size, he'd need all the stretching and lubrication he could get.

Predaking shifted his grip again, slipping a talon into Sunstreaker's valve to stroke gently, while his other hand left the mech's helm to play in his seams. He explored Sunstreaker's protoform and armor, searching out any hotspots he could find while his tail began to make its way up Sunstreaker's leg, gripping and searching.

Sunstreaker arched into the touch of his valve, rocking gently on that sharp talon. His frame purred with warmth as Predaking searched his frame. Along the underside of his bumper drew small moans from him, and as his tail worked up to Sunny's thighs, the golden mech let his helm loll back with a soft gasp. "Mmm~" He purred, rocking more into that finger. His arousal spiked. He had a large finger; he could only imagine that with a spike like that in his valve, Sunstreaker would be flying on cloud nine~

He felt the clench of Sunstreaker's valve around his finger and let out a faint growl of pleasure, mouthing at the golden mech's neck again. Even as one talon played at the rim of Sunstreaker's valve, another joined it, dipping in to hunt for nodes that he knew hid there. He may not have been experienced, but he did know that more lubrication would make everything easier... and more pleasurable for both.

The second digit stretched him some, but not the widest he'd ever been stretched. He purred softly at the touch, and at the teasing nibbles to his neck. He shifted and arched more for the dragon, hands coming up and gently wiggling inside the large wing joints, finding nodes there and teasing them relentlessly. Sunstreaker writhed faintly as his own valve nodes were stroked, bucking softly as a rush of lubricants flowed down, soaking his fingers.

Predaking groaned as nimble fingers explored his wings - his tail tightening around Sunstreaker's thigh even as the hand between his legs shifted deeper, fingers pressing wider. His panel, previously closed, snapped open, allowing the ringed spike to rise between their bodies, golden rings glowing dimly, pulsing with the beat of the dragon-mech's spark.

Sunstreaker rocked into those fingers, keening with need for more. The tail that tightened on his leg hurt, but that hurt redirected into pleasure. As that enormous spike was let loose, Sunstreaker took that moment to gaze upon him. Oh yes, he could fit that... and he would enjoy fitting that in his valve too. He shifted, thighs spreading wider as he purred welcomingly, valve dribbling lubricants down his thighs and into Predaking's hand.

The keen was like a cheer moving him forward, and Predaking pressed soaked fingers deeper into the burning channel, growling with arousal. Never before had a mech been so wet for him - it was positively _delicious_. His tail loosened and fell back as he situated himself between spread thighs, free hand going down to caress the metal that his tail had just left, talon tips dipping into the seams at Sunstreaker's hips.

Sunstreaker moaned lowly, encouraging him farther as those fingers reached deep. He arched into them, chest shifting up and rubbing against Predaking's own. The hand on his thigh and the fingers deep inside brought another flush of fluid, dripping and hot for the mech between his thighs. "Mmm~ take me~"

Predaking let out a groaning growl at those words, hot and throaty. He wanted nothing more than to slam into the golden mech and take him fast and hard, but his previous experiences thrummed in his processor, and so he moved slowly, pressing in as gently as possible and watching Sunstreaker intently for any hint of pain.

Sunstreaker mewled softly as the dragon-mech pressed in after removing his claws. The golden mech was stretched wide, frame rapidly shifting to accommodate the size. He rocked softly, helping himself slowly slide down the long shaft of that dark spike. Primus, Sunstreaker was filled deep, going all the way to the small chamber high in his abdomen that a scarce few have ever reached. It took some time for him to slip all the way down, sliding slowly, so, **_so_** slowly, down those rings until his hips finally met Predaking's. The metal of his valve had once been reinforced with a super stretchy material, as down in the pits he had done some pleasurebot work for the larger mechs. It was there that he'd been taken by larger mechs. Still, it Primus near tore him at the base. This mech was **_thick_**. It pulled a tiny, grasping moan from him, sensors going haywire from all of the nodes being touched and stimulated. Soon, his frame adjusted with another flush of hot lubricants. "Mmm~" He gave a breathy moan.

Predaking could only just barely hold still, allowing Sunstreaker to do the majority of the work. He was encased in tight, hot, _brilliant_ heat, and the touch of the golden mech's hips to his own made him shudder in shock and lust. His entire length was within glorious heat, and with a growling moan he wrapped an arm around Sunstreaker's waist, bracing himself as he slowly began to thrust. Clawed toes dug into the sand, wings flared, and the dragon-mech's tail whipped behind him, free hand going to clutch in the sand next to Sunstreaker's helm as he struggled to remain slow and easy. Soft grunts escaped him with every move, and golden optics flickered and flared as he set a steady pace.

If Sunstreaker thought it was good when he was still, the mech was floored by how pleasuring it was for him to /move/. Held firm, his own hands clinging to Predaking's armor, Sunstreaker rose off the ground as much as he could to meet him mid thrust, gently shifting to grind their pelvic plates together. It traded paint, but it left sparks flying across his nodes, valve clenching with another hot rush of fluid. Sunstreaker moaned, purring and growling to spur him on. Sunstreaker did not mind it a little rough; not when he was getting a thorough pounding in his valve. He panted, the slow but steady pace slowly mounting up into a high charge, circuits thrumming and buzzing with desire for the mech mounting him.

The rise of Sunstreaker's body to meet him made Predaking shout faintly, burying his face against the mech's throat where he proceeded to latch on, fanged mouth nibbling at cables. The charge flowing through him urged him to move faster, and with a strangled moan he did so, arm tightening around the slender waist as he moved their bodies faster. " _So_.... **_close_**..." he groaned out, claws clenching in the sand, wings mantling above them in a display of dominance.

Sunstreaker's helm tilted back, moaning as Predaking teased his neck. He arched up, the faster pace pulling a rough cry of pleasure from him. At Predaking's groaned words, his voice like liquid arousal to the mech, Sunstreaker tightened farther around him. His valve spasmed tight, holding Predaking as overload took the golden mech, sparks dancing along his frame and running from limb to limb. " **Predaking**!" he howled his name.

As Sunstreaker's valve clenched around him, Predaking gave one last thrust, driving himself as deep as possible within the golden mech before stilling and letting overload take him. His wings flared high and wide, arms clutching the mech to him as he roared, the screechy call of his dragon-form escaping from a vocalizer not configured for the noise. His entire frame stiffened, and then as the sparks and energy passed, he slumped down, covering Sunstreaker with his overheated body before rolling to the side, not wanting to smother his lover.

Sunstreaker panted as Predaking filled him with what felt like liquid fire. He moaned, purring as the dragon-mech roared above him. Sunstreaker shook and shivered as the energy rebounded more, making his overload last much longer. He vented, hot air pluming up as Predaking slumped to the side. Sunstreaker rolled faintly with him, to keep the contact as long as possible. The dragon-mech's hands clutched him tightly, and Sunstreaker, ever the mech to cuddle after an overload, cuddled close to Predaking. "Mmm~ Wow~"

Predaking purred, more than happy to cuddle the golden mech close to his chest, not wanting to withdraw from inside him just yet. He nuzzled his face against Sunstreaker's neck, and then leaned to kiss him gently. "Wow indeed." he replied, a soft chuckle in his tone.

Sunstreaker nuzzled him back, gently kissing him as well. He lounged across his chest, warm and sated. "Mmm~" he purred happily. "Most definitely will help you with _that_ whenever you like~" 


	2. Dragon's Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/7/13

Predaking awoke to a slightly unfamiliar feeling - someone was recharging in his arms.

Normally he recharged in his dragon form - he was much more comfortable that way, and could curl into a ball that he found rather comforting. But this time he was settled on his back, a warm frame draped over his chest and soft ex-vents blowing against his armor.

The dragon-mech opened his optics, and then couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of Sunstreaker sprawled over his chest, optics still closed and face soft in recharge. He was so beautiful... Predaking couldn't resist reaching up to gently stroke his cheek.

The touch to his cheek was what woke the golden mech. His optics opened, the blue and gold rings rotating and dilating as he shifted his helm up, giving a sleepy and well ravished look to Predaking. "Mmm~ Morning~" he purred. A soft yawn left him as he nuzzled Predaking's claws. "Mmm~" His optics shifted to half mast as his frame shifted. They hadn't parted before they'd slept, and Sun was still filled, even if Predaking wasn't erect. Still, the touch made the mech, who was always eager for a good interface, up for a round two... but perhaps he could show Predaking what he could do~ His purr deepened warmly. "Up for a round two?" He purred at him.

The dragon purred warmly in response, not bothering to resist the urge to kiss the golden mech at the devastatingly gorgeous look he had been given. The mere suggestion of a round two made Predaking's depressurized spike begin to perk up, and he couldn't help but give a soft moan at the sensation of pressurizing while still inside Sunstreaker's valve. "More than anything..." he groaned out, shifting his hips.

Sunstreaker deepened the kiss when he'd been presented it, gently teasing the other's glossa with his own. "Mmm~" He shifted up a little bit, still astride his hips. "You up for taking bottom?" He asked, rocking softly, "Or you wanna take me again?" he purred at the dragon-mech's throaty groan.

Predaking had been basking in the sensations pouring through his frame, but at Sunstreaker's suggestion his optics flashed open, surprise written across his features, along with a hint of hopeless lust. "You would... spike me? I have wanted to try, but no one has offered... I am so much larger than most, it is expected that I be the dominant mech...." He faded off, feeling a little embarrassed at his words, optics shifting to the side and his mouth turning down in a faint frown.

 

Sunstreaker leaned his frame up to gently trace Predaking's lips with his finger. "I know the feeling, Predaking." he clicked. "But I wouldn't mind spiking you." he planted a kiss on the dragon-mech's lips. "Not at all~ I might not be able to lift you as you did me," he clicked, "But I can still perform~" he promised, "So long as you don't mind the size difference. I'm not as large as you are, so my spike is a bit smaller... but, if you've never been spiked, it's better to be taken by a smaller mech. It hurts less."

Intensely curious and aroused, Predaking nodded, his optics glimmering faintly. "What... should I do?" He shifted awkwardly. He may have the experience with taking the lead, but he had never done this before. His hands rose to run down Sunstreaker's back - he liked to be touched when interfacing, so this was certainly alright.

 “Let me take charge.” Sunstreaker purred gently to him. At the touch he grinned, shifting up and carefully lifting himself off of Predaking’s spike. Giving the mech a kiss, he purred. “If you retract your spike for now, it’ll be easier.” He purred. His frame was already slipping down, the golden gladiator shifting to rest down between Predaking’s legs. Unfortunately, Sunstreaker was not large enough frame-wise for him to reach up to grope his wings, so he would have to settle for lower stimulation. His fingers began to tease along his hips, gently introducing him to touches there.

Predaking grunted softly as Sunstreaker moved off of him, but he purred into the kiss nevertheless and did as he was told, coaxing his half-pressurized spike back into its housing. He watched Sunstreaker quietly, his golden optics intense as the mech began to slip his fingers along black hips. The touches were pleasurable, and as Sunstreaker's touch dipped into gaps in his armor the dragon-mech growled softly, hips twitching as his toes curled. His hands continued to stroke across Sunstreaker's shoulders, occasionally stealing up to pet at his helm fins.

Sunstreaker purred gently, fingers tweaking gently along his hips. The touches to his helm fins were doing things to his libido, and his spike was warming inside its housing. Leaning up a bit so the touches could continue, Sunstreaker teased his fingers gently along the large mech's hips and down his thighs. Dipping into the gaps between armoring, he stroked at soft protoform, teasing along nodes and lines that he knew would be sensitive on any bot. His other hand gently teased down the seams of Predaking’s panel, circling it softly with his thumb.

The dragon let out a soft sound of pleasure as the touches continued, his pedes seeking purchase on the ground to dig talons into the soft sand they were still lying on. His tail flipped faintly where it was lying beside him, and he arched his back as Sunstreaker's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot just at the top of his right thigh. The thumb circling his panel made him gasp faintly, and his valve clenched on nothing, lubricant starting to flow as the panel snapped open eagerly.

Sunstreaker grinned to himself. Predaking was so eager, and if what he said was true, he was a virgin. Sunstreaker's grin widened and he shifted his hand from circling the covering to teasing his valve rim. Sunstreaker did not dip in right away. Instead, while his fingers teased that node on the top right of Predaking’s thigh, Sunstreaker just barely dipped the tips of his fingers in, finding little nodes right along the entrance and teasing them. His mouth continued gently teased along what seams he could reach along Predaking’s chest and abdomen.

Hips shifted and jerked at the touch of Sunstreaker's fingers against the rim of his already weeping valve - Predaking was beyond aroused. This had been something that he had been thinking about practically since his first interface, and now that it was here he was practically vibrating with tension and anticipation. The combination of gentle, teasing touches to the nodes of his valve and the warm wetness of Sunstreaker's mouth made the dragon let out a breathy moan, helm tilting back as his mouth fell open.

 

That breathy moan did something to Sunstreaker, along with the scent of his arousal and the willingness of Predaking’s frame. His spike pressurized as much as it could in his housing, pressing against the entrance. The lubricants weeping over his fingers heightened his growing need for the mech so willingly displayed before him, and he gently let his fingers dip in, seeking to find the nodes he could. Just as Sunstreaker had told him he was ready, he would wait to mount until Predaking told him too… until then, he would tease and please the dragon until he was positively writhing beneath his servos.

A shout escaped Predaking's throat as Sunstreaker found a node inside him that made the feeling of heat and fire shoot up his frame from between his legs, and the dragon's frame clenched, his valve tightening around the fingers within him as his hands clutched at Sunstreaker's shoulders. "S-Sun...!" he choked out, tail writhing across the sand. More lubricant gushed from his valve, and he groaned, hips shuddering as he fought to keep from thrusting into the questing fingers. "M-More!" he demanded, pleaded.

Sunstreaker grinned at the shout and the tail writhing in the sand. He let his spike creep forth from its housing, pressurizing into a hardened state. It was ready for use. At the call - no, demand - for more, Sunstreaker purred. Gently teasing his fingers back out, he let them lubricate his spike faintly. Shifting and seating himself between the large mech's legs, Sunstreaker pressed the tip of his spike in carefully, sliding in until he felt the barrier marking the mech's innocence; his seals. "This is going to hurt some, Predaking," he murmured softly before pressing forth and gently puncturing the seal.

Predaking nodded in understanding, his hands clutching at Sunstreaker's shoulders as he prepared himself mentally for whatever it was that was coming. The sensation of something breaking inside him was startling and painful, making the dragon let out a faint squeak, optics flying wide. The pain became secondary at the feeling of Sunstreaker's spike inside him - it was wonderful! Pressing at his nodes, warm and stiff within his valve, and the dragon's squeak changed into a shuddering, pleased groan.

Sunstreaker let him grow adjusted to the feel of him in there before he began to move slowly, angling his hips against Predaking's so that his spike struck as deep as it possibly could. It took him a couple thrusts to get into his rhythm, slow and steady, though slowly gaining speed. His hands came up, resting on Predaking's hips and holding tight, his fingers teasing nodes there in the joints to help drive the virgin mech closer to overload. He thanked Primus that, unlike organics, their seals breaking only hurt for a short time.

Each thrust seemed to find a new hot spot, and Predaking's throat worked, soft breaths escaping his lips as he rocked into the steady rhythm. The feeling of the spike working inside him combined with Sunstreaker's fingers against his joints, was driving him wild, and he arched, valve shuddering. He clenched down, jerking in surprise and shock at the feeling - it was so different from having his spike stimulated....

Overload hit hard and unexpected, and with a shout of Sunstreaker's name Predaking's frame went stiff, valve contracting hard as a gush of lubricants leaked from around the golden mech's spike.

Sunstreaker’s pace had picked up quickly as Predaking gasped his name, crying out his name in overload. The little sounds that were made prior, the tiny gasps and breaths, the little rocks into his thrusting movements, all made Sunstreaker that more aroused. He nearly overloaded right there as the mech’s valve shuddered once before the overload hit. It only took a few thrusts more in that tight, contracted valve for Sunstreaker to overload, spilling piping hot transfluid deep inside the dragon-mech with a roar of Predaking’s name. As his spike throbbed, still shooting out fluid as his frame was a high producer of transfluid, Sunstreaker leaned down gently to rest on Predaking’s lower half. He vented softly, puffing out hot breaths, optics glowing brightly with left over tingles from his overload.

"Oohh..." Predaking breathed slowly. "I understand now why mechs love this so much..." he chuckled softly at himself, his gaze turning down to where Sunstreaker was draped across his abdomen, a smile on his face. He allowed his hands to stroke across the golden mech's back, the touch affectionate. "Thank you."

Sunstreaker purred at the affectionate touch, nuzzling close to him. “Mmhmm~” he grinned. “I’ll be happy to do a repeat performance whenever you like~” He promised. Sunstreaker shifted up a bit, cuddling closer with a loud purr. Very satisfied was a good description for him right now.

The dragon chuckled softly again. "I would very much like that." he purred in response, lazily clenching his valve around Sunstreaker's softening spike. A faint wicked grin crossed his face, but after a moment he yawned slightly, instead opting to settle back against the sand, more than comfortable.

The wicked grin probably should have worried him, but Sunstreaker opted instead to simply curl up where he was and rest. His spike might have been softening some, but it would remain hard for some time, so long as it was someplace warm... and warm it was. He gave Predaking a sleepy look, content to cuddle as much as he could without removing himself.


	3. You too?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the mechpreg begins here. Timeskips happen fairly often.   
> Edited: 8/7/13

Sunstreaker had been miserable since about two weeks after he and Predaking had their get together on the beach. The mech was plagued with purges and light headedness. He'd even 'fainted' once, to use the human term. That had scared the slag out of Optimus, who he'd been talking to at the time.

The mech had been rushed to Ratchet for a checkup, figuring that Sunny got a virus. It wasn't an uncommon thing; in close quarters, if one got it, they all got it.

But it wasn't a virus.

Sunny was sparked - sparked by his Predacon lover.

Outside, for Sunstreaker was getting fresh air to quell the nausea, he was on the rock where this whole thing had started. His hand rested on his abdomen. It wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, but if one touched, you could feel it. He had a lump... and that lump was solid enough not to be considered fat. It was soft, flexible; but there were harder parts to it that made him ponder just what he was having. Ratchet said he couldn't tell yet.

In the beginning Predaking had been more than slightly scared. He had fond memories of that day with Sunstreaker, but he had not seen his golden lover since that day, and a part of him longed to see him again.

Now he **had** to see him, and he wasn't entirely certain what to tell him.

It had taken strange feelings from within him and a concerned question from his Creator to get the dragon to have himself scanned, and he had been shocked at what had been found.

Little ones. Three of them, by what Shockwave could tell, curled up in his belly, and this time not in eggs! Predaking was both excited and concerned - he would be able to feel them move this time...

He flew through the clear sky, deciding to go and visit the place where it had all begun... and to his surprise, Sunstreaker was there!

 

Sunstreaker’s helm tilted faintly, hearing something loud going through the skies. The mech tilted his optics up a little too quickly, for he had to lean down and let his helm rest on his knees as nausea took him. Primus be slagged; the mech who gave him this gift was visiting him again, and Sunstreaker would have the chance to tell him. He took a deep vent, faintly nervous, and let his tanks calm as he gently patted his abdomen. It would be terrible for him to projectile purge all over his lover.

When he could manage the nausea he stood, waving to the dragon. “Predaking!” He called. His face was a bit thinner than before - it was hard to keep energon down, but Ratchet said it would get better with time.

Predaking landed in front of his lover, concern at what had just happened flowing through him. =Sunstreaker?= he asked softly, stepping forward to nose at the golden mech's chestplate. =Are you alright?= His own worry overrode the excitement of earlier, and for a moment he forgot the sparklings growing inside him and his desire to tell Sunstreaker what had happened. =You do not... look like yourself.=

Sunstreaker could see the concern written across the dragon's face, and he stepped closer to embrace his muzzle as his chest was nuzzled. “I’ve been better,” he said to him honestly, “But it's not anything bad, nor will it go away soon.” A small smile graced his face. “Well, I’m a bit thinner in the face,” he clicked, “But that weight has gone somewhere else.” He let his helm rest on Predaking’s, where it would not impede the great dragon’s movements. “Our joining those many weeks ago left something behind.” he clicked softly.

The dragon blinked large golden optics for a moment, processing what Sunstreaker had just said. =Primus...= he suddenly whispered faintly. =You're not sparked, are you, Sunstreaker?=

The yellow mech tensed faintly, unsure of being rejected or not. He wasn’t sure if the Predacon wanted sparklings. He shifted back some, one hand coming up to rub his helm awkwardly as he glanced down. The other folded over the soft swell, so small and insignificant, of his abdomen. “Yeah… I am, actually.”

Predaking fretted mentally, and then seemed to realize what he had just said, and the tone of his voice. =Oh!= he said quickly, and then transformed, arms coming up to embrace the golden mech. "No, Sunstreaker, I did not mean that the way it sounded. This is wonderful, really! However..."

He stepped back faintly, allowing Sunstreaker his space. "I'm sparked as well."

Sunstreaker had feared rejection right up until Predaking transformed and embraced him. The golden mech had stiffened, unsure, and then relaxed at his words. His arms came around the mech and hugged him tightly but gently. At the word ‘however’, Sunstreaker paused and let him back up, unsure.

His jaw dropped. “You’re sparked too.” His fins fluttered and flapped, surprised, but not at all dismayed. He stepped closer to Predaking, looking at him carefully before gently raising a hand to rest on the dragon-mech’s abdomen. He had sparked Predaking. Predaking had sparked him. It was almost enough to make Sunstreaker faint again, and as it was, he leaned faintly against Predaking, disguising the dizzied motion by leaning in to press a kiss to the mech's abdomen. “This is amazing!” he breathed softly. He looked up again. “You plan on keeping the little one?” He sure as Pits wasn’t getting rid of the little one inside him.

Predaking purred softly in pleasure at the touch of Sunstreaker's lips to his still flat abdomen, one hand rising to stroke the back of Sunstreaker's helm. "I believe it is amazing that we managed to spark each other at the same time." he said with a chuckle.

"And yes... I am keeping them." his voice was wry, a smile across his face.

 

Sunstreaker purred at the touch to his helm, shifting to nuzzle into his hand. Sunstreaker blinked. “Them?” he asked softly. “As in multiples?” He gave an excited bounce, but had to stop as it upset his tanks. Still, he leaned forward again and gave him another kiss on the abdomen. “You’re still so small though!” He exclaimed, looking down at himself. “I’m already showing… though Ratchet doesn’t have the equipment to tell me how many.” He blinked up at him.

A soft chuckle escaped the dragon-mech at the happiness that Sunstreaker was displaying. "Yes, Shockwave has limited equipment as well, but there seems to be three of them." He laughed softly at the golden mech's words. "I am a fair bit larger than you, little one." he teased. "No doubt it will be some time yet before they are large enough to distend my abdomen."

Carefully Predaking settled down on his haunches, putting him just below Sunstreaker's height. His hand was warm as he settled it across the barely-there curve of the golden mech's belly, and he purred happily. "Shockwave did it with spark detector at first, and then an imaging device. Does your Ratchet not have these?"

Sunstreaker gave him a pouty grin. “I know you’re bigger,” He knew just how large he was on an intimate level, “But still, its soo not fair.” At this rate, Sunny would look and feel like a beached whale. He managed to get one more kiss in before Predaking was couched before him. He smiled, shifting so that the large hand could better feel the soft curve, and the spots where his abdomen was firmer.

He gave Predaking a half smile. “Ratchet lost most of his equipment when our old base was blown to bits. He has the bare essentials for keeping us alive; nothing more.” He said gently. Which was why most critical wounds were left to heal with minimal bindings, so as to save materials.

Predaking blinked at the firm spots within Sunstreaker, tilting his helm curiously before looking back to the golden mech's face. "I wish that I could help you. I might be able to get the scanner from my Creator - it's a rather small device. I could go and get it, if you wish?" he offered lightly, wings spreading slightly behind his shoulders.

Sunstreaker perked faintly at the offer, nodding. “If it won't strain you with our little triplets, then yes, I would love for you to get it… You do know how to use it though, I hope? Medical machinery and myself have a history of problems.” Explosive problems. Predaking's spread wings cast a cool shadow over the golden mech, and he smiled softly up at him, blue and gold optics twinkling.

Predaking nodded faintly. "It will be fine. I flew here, didn't I? They're not heavy enough to impede my flight just yet." He grinned at the next question. "By what I could tell it was nothing more than pushing a button. I think we will be fine."

He smiled once more, and then swooped in to kiss the golden mech deeply before stepping backwards, transforming and taking off. He would be back shortly - Shockwave's lab wasn't far away with the speed he flew at!!

“True you did.” He smiled with a small chuckle. “I hope so, or you’ll be returning a piece of exploded machinery.” He winked. “If that happens, feel free to blame it on me.” Kissing back as soon as he was caught up against the dragon-mech, Sunstreaker watched him take off with a smile, though just _watching_ the speed made him dizzy. Primus, Sunstreaker was a mess if he found speed nauseating.

Going back over into the shade instead of the rock, he settled on a soft patch of grass, gently rubbing his abdomen. Predaking mentioned that they’d get too heavy to fly with eventually… Which meant, if they wanted to be with each other during carrying, they’d have to find a spot to make a home together. Most likely a cave, given his Dragon-lover’s size… And Sunstreaker would just have to tell Optimus he was going away to a safe place to gestate and deliver… Which brokered on him getting enough energon for both him, Predaking, and the little ones. Boy, this was a mess, but he did not regret anything.

Finding the piece of equipment was easy with Shockwave gone, and with the thing clutched in his front paws, Predaking turned to return to his golden lover. He was so happy he could hardly contain it, tail waving behind him as he flew, a smile tilting his optics, and his wings fluttering happily. There would soon be little ones!!

As he landed he spotted Sunstreaker beneath the shade of the tall nearby trees, lying back with his optics closed. Concerned once more, Predaking transformed and made his way closer, sitting down beside his lover and gently touching his forehelm. "Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker had only closed his optics for a moment or so it seemed when the gentle touch of his lover’s clawed hand woke him. He blinked his optics open and gave him a soft smile. “Sorry,” he chirped softly, “Carrying has been doing odd things to my frame. I’m okay. I was just resting.” It was best to probably leave out that he had a tendency for fainting as of late. He did not want to stress the other carrier. He blinked at him, shifting and looking at the device in his claws. “Is that it?” He asked curiously.

Predaking was still concerned, but he accepted his lover's explanation, nodding slightly. He then raised the little device, a smile on his face. "Such a little thing, but yes, this is it. It projects a holographic image above it of what it sees." He turned it over, looking for the button that he knew was on it, and then placed it above his abdomen where Shockwave had done so.

A quick press of the button and the image appeared above the device, rotating slightly. Three little curled bodies were visible, and Predaking smiled slightly. "See?"

Sunstreaker purred curiously as he watched it activate, optics trailing wide as he spotted them. Three little ones, curled up within his lover. Sunstreaker’s spark fluttered and his optics nearly watered at the sight. They were beautiful, even if they were very tiny. He could only imagine them when they grew larger. His smile was brilliant, that of an ecstatic father. “They’re beautiful, Predaking.” He couldn’t wait to feel them move. “… Think he’d let us keep this so we can see them when they’re larger?” He asked curiously. So engrossed in watching his children float around within his lover, he forgot that they were going to use the scanner on himself.

Predaking smiled in response, his optics glimmering faintly. "I will certainly ask him. I have no doubt that he will hardly notice it is missing - he does not have much use for it by what I have seen." The dragon mech left the device against his abdomen for a moment longer, simply content to watch Sunstreaker gaze at their sparklings. "Perhaps we could take a look inside you, now?" he teased lightly, pulling the device away from himself and leaning towards the golden mech.

Sunstreaker certainly hoped for it to be able to be kept with them. He nodded to his lover though, smiling at Predaking. “I hope so.” While he was allowed to gaze, Sunstreaker took a couple snapshots and saved them to his memory core. He blinked as they disappeared with the removal of the machine and nodded to Predaking. He shifted, his abdomen a bit narrower then Predaking's, and let him have access to the small swell. “Of course!” He exclaimed happily.

The dragon-mech was infinitely gentle as he pressed the scanner to the soft curve of Sunstreaker's belly, a purr rumbling lightly in his chassis as he did. He couldn't wait to see what they were getting in their lives....

And that was certainly not what he had been expecting. Four round shapes appeared in the air above the scanner, and Predaking blinked in shock. "Eggs..." he whispered. "You are carrying eggs."

 

Sunstreaker had been fluttering his helm fins eagerly as he let Predaking press it to his abdomen. The rumbling purr assured him that Predaking was excited too.

He was not expecting to see four little oblong shapes resting in the outline of his gestational tank. Sunstreaker blinked, shocked. "E-eggs?" He asked softly, a tiny squeak to the golden mech's voice. "I'm... carrying eggs." He said again. "Eggs." Oh primus... "That... That explains why I've been ill." he whispered softly. "Eggs..."

He inhaled softly before his voice went soft. "Eggs... I'm carrying eggs... Four of them." His vents gave a tiny purr, still starstruck. "That's not too bad... right...?"

Predaking hummed softly in agreement. "Your frame would be trying to adjust to the... unusual additions."

He smiled at the golden mech as his tentative question, his optics warm and his expression affectionate. "No, not bad at all." The dragon-mech leaned down, gently kissing Sunstreaker, but it was an action filled with emotion, awe, happiness, and perhaps love. "Seven sparklings. Do you think we can handle it?"

Sunstreaker nodded softly in response to him, clicking gently. “I see.” At the kiss, he smiled into it, optics soft with emotions unknown. Love, happiness, joy, nerves. Sunstreaker didn’t regret a thing. “You’ll have to forgive me then, if I ever get ill around you.” He nuzzled him softly. “Hopefully my frame adjusts soon. I don’t like having to take energon via injection to keep from purging it all.” His optics watched the eggs for a time, smiling. “We can do it together.” He nodded. “Between the two of us, seven little ones will be no problem at all.

Tilting his helm up to give Predaking another kiss, gentle, sweet, and affectionate, Sunstreaker gave a soft purr. “How are we going to do this though?” he asked faintly. “When our little ones within you grow too large, you won't be able to fly. How will we still see one another?” Unlike Predaking, Sunstreaker soon wouldn’t be able to transform to drive.  His frame in his alt mode was sleek and smooth, and his gestational chamber rested inside his hood there. Driving would be out of the option, especially so as not to hurt the eggs.

Eggs. He would be laying eggs. He still couldn’t believe it.

"Yes..." Predaking murmured softly. "Together." He sighed slightly at the kiss, as well as the words. "I.... had not thought about it. I have taken to staying in a nearby cave while not on the Nemesis - it can get a little tight up there at times. Perhaps we could stay there occasionally?"

He frowned slightly. "But getting Energon might be a problem.... I can eat Energon crystals raw, and there is a rather sizable deposit at the rear of my cave, but you..."

Sunstreaker gave a soft vent. “I will probably move to a cave away from the base.” He said. “The base is… less then safe, as it is a constant target.” He vented. “I’ll be informing Optimus soon.” he said. “If you would rather we stay in separate caves, I’m sure I can find one near yours.”

Sunstreaker shifted, still watching the hologram. “I can’t eat raw energon,” he said in agreement, “But I do know how to refine it. I do a lot of brewing at the base; making low grade or medium grade is no different than high grade.” It was simply refined at a lower level. It took more energon to make high grade then low grade. “I have my own set of refining gear that I can take down to the caves.” If he did it early - moving out - the heavy weight of the machine shouldn’t cause too many problems for him.

"I would much rather have you safe." Predaking said firmly. "Safe with me. There is nowhere else I would want you." He tilted his head. "Optimus? How do you think he will... take this news? And if you wish I can come help you move whatever things you need." He leaned down to nuzzle the golden mech gently. "I have a few blankets in the cave, but not much for comfort." A smile crossed his face. "Your comfort is very important to me."

At his words, Sunstreaker smiled brightly. “Then safe with you I will stay.” He clicked. “As for Optimus… he knows you and I were intimate.” He smiled. “Who do you think was the one who made me get checked out by Ratchet after I fainted?” Sunstreaker cuddled closer to Predaking with a warm purr. “The machine is heavy,” he said, “which is to be expected. As for comfort, my subspace has plenty of space to hold blankets and pillows for both of us to nest with.” He nuzzled his helm to the other’s arm. “Your comfort is important too, you know. Especially to me.” Sunstreaker also had several giant pillows which he’d been ordered to make by Grimlock, though the mech had never came to get them before they left Cybertron. He was sure Predaking would be able to use them well. “I have pillows about your size too, you know.” They were in one of his subspaces.

Concern instantly flooded through the dragon-mech. "You fainted?!" He rumbled faintly. "I shall have to watch you closely. And we should let your Ratchet know where we are, and that he may need to come check on you. I do not have a transmitter for comms, though I do have a receiver."

He huffed softly. "I will be able to carry it. I can easily lift you, I have no doubts that the machine will be of little consequence. Perhaps we can fly to the cave?" Predaking knew that others he had taken flying before had enjoyed it greatly - no doubt Sunstreaker would as well.

A smile shifted across his features at the concern for his own comfort. "I will most likely spend much of my time in my dragon form. I am still most comfortable like that. I do appreciate the thought. It will be nice to have some soft things to lay on."

Sunstreaker frowned to himself. Scrap; He’d let his mouth run again without paying attention to the fact that Predaking would have worried. “I did.” He nodded. “I’ve only done it a couple times, whenever I’m stressed or overworked with anything.” Or if he didn’t sleep. But he slept a fair lot as of late. Sunstreaker nuzzled his shoulder again. “I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said gently, “Ratchet said it's normal for a mech in my position. I’ll let him know, though, where we will stay.” He tapped the side of his helm. “I’ve got a fully operational comm system.” he clicked softly.

“I have no doubts ether, my Predaking.” He smiled. “You are strong. Very strong.” Sunstreaker fluttered his helm fins. “I would love to.” He hoped, though, that his finicky tanks would stay calm. He would surely die of embarrassment if he got ill again from flying. “They were made a long time ago,” he referenced the pillows, “Back when the Dinobots were with us. They were originally like me, with vehicle modes, but they were altered by Shockwave when he was first trying to recreate the Predacons.” He offered. “They were large mechs. You’ll be able to lounge on these quite nicely.”

Predaking rumbled faintly in concern and discontent, but he didn't press the issue for now. He would simply keep a closer optic on his lover. "You may have one, but what if something happens to you and I need to contact Ratchet for help?" he murmured softly, unable to keep this fear quiet. He heard the rest, but his main concern was that of Sunstreaker's safety, and that of their unborn sparklings. He had been in a situation similar to this before, and it had nearly cost him his life. He would **_not_** risk Sunstreaker's.

 “We have long distance two way radios by the dozen.” He clicked softly to the dragon-mech, shifting closer and nuzzling him to try and soothe some of the fear in his voice. “If I ask him too, Ratchet will keep one on his person at all times.” he promised softy. Sunstreaker gazed up at him firmly. “Ratchet’s already cleared me for light duty, Predaking. He wouldn’t have done so if there was any risk to our sparklings or myself.”

"Good." Predaking replied, his voice still a little tense, but a soft purr of pleasure at the nuzzles and cuddling said that he was calming down. "I would appreciate that, if only to make me feel more secure."

He tilted his head, considering. "Perhaps when we go fetch your things I could meet your Prime and Ratchet? It might be nice. And I have not been examined by a medic - my Creator is a talented scientist, but he knows little of medicine."

Sunstreaker nodded, purring gently back to the mech. “We’ll make sure we get you one.” He promised. Shifting faintly against him, he purred softly. “I don’t believe they would mind,” he said. “Prime and Ratchet are fairly civil folk, even to the opposite faction.”

Unless you ticked Ratchet off. Then the mech would enact revenge in his own way. The blue and gold rings of his optics rotated and narrowed as he looked up, optics adjusting to the sunlight around their shaded area. “We could go see them now, if you’d like.” It would be best to move early, before either of them got too big.

The dragon mech made a pleased sound, nodding. "I am glad that they will be reasonable. I have no intentions of being violent or rude. So that sounds like a good idea." He pressed a gentle kiss to Sunstreaker's mouth, and then pressed himself to his pedes. "Would you like to walk? Or fly?"

“You would be surprised at how reasonable they can be.” Except about brig duty. Sunstreaker smiled at the pleased sound and the kiss, purring gently at the tenderness of it. As Predaking got to his pedes, Sunstreaker shut off the machine showing the hologram and carefully got to his own. The shade had helped, along with the cool air, too soothe away his nausea, so he was pretty certain he’d be okay. “Perhaps flying? I’ve never flown before.” Jet Judo did not count… nor would he do that to his lover. “It's not too far of a walk or fly.” He did comm Optimus though, letting him know he would be returning with a guest that would be well received.

Transforming, Predaking shook himself rather roughly and then knelt down, his optics warm. =Climb aboard, then. Let me know if you feel unwell, alright? And I will fly slowly.=

Sunstreaker gave him a gentle smile, subspacing the hologram machine. “I will, darlin’.” He promised. Sunstreaker shifted and moved forwards, carefully slipping up to the space between his neck and wings, shifting and settling down. He held on tight. It would be bad for him to fall. “I’m ready when you are.” He said.

Predaking waited quietly until his lover was settled, helpfully spreading a few armor plates to give better places to grasp, and then spread huge wings. =Hold on tight.= he said playfully, crouching slightly before flinging them into the air with his powerful hind legs.

Though takeoff was fast, the dragon quickly settled into an easy, steady pace, wings beating slowly as he soared through the sky. He kept his senses on Sunstreaker, prepared to stop should something happen. =Where is it that I'm going?= he asked after a moment, a chuckle in his mental voice.

Sunstreaker had chuckled at the words before takeoff, smiling to himself. He cuddled close to Predaking, holding tight as he took off speedily. His tanks jerked, but they didn’t fuss more than that. As he settled down flat into the air, flowing smoothly through the currents, Sunstreaker relaxed some.

It wasn’t too bad in the air. At the question, Sunstreaker grinned. “Head two miles to the south. You’ll see a large abandoned airforce base. You can land there; our headquarters are inside the bunkers.” Inside rather large bunkers, as a fact.

The dragon did as he was told, banking slowly towards the direction that Sunstreaker had indicated. He took them higher as he did so, traveling towards the few whispy clouds that were hanging above him. =I hope that one day you will fly with me in a storm...= he murmured softly as they passed through a cloud. =It is a rush unlike any other.=

It pleased Predaking immensely that Sunstreaker wanted to fly with him - it was something that he loved to share, a freedom that he loved.

It was not long before roofs came into view, and Predaking began to descend, golden optics scanning the area automatically for any threats.

“Perhaps I will,” he responded gently as he shifted so as not to throw Predaking off balance. “Once we have our little ones here.” He smiled to himself. Settling down against his back, he shifted enough to reach and hand out and let his claws drag through the fluffy watery mass of the cumulous. As they passed out of it, his hand returned to holding tight to Predaking.

Below, Sunstreaker spotted Optimus outside with Ratchet. Both were looking up, straining to see who was on Predaking’s back. ::Calm down,:: he commed them. ::He’s not going to hurt you… and if you hurt him, there will be hell to pay.::

Optimus shifted and waved them in, tilting his helm a bit. ::Very well.:: he responded. “It would seem,” he said to Ratchet, “that our resident highgrade brewer has brought home his lover.”

Ratchet grunted, worried for the carrying mech astride the dragon. “So it would appear… Primus be fragged, I hope they didn’t hurt his sparkling with whatever activities they’ve been up too.”

Predaking landed as lightly as he could some distance away from the Prime and the medic, flaring wings to cushion the landing until he could settle on all four paws. He did not stop and crouch to allow Sunstreaker to get off - he felt much more comfortable keeping his lover where he was, at least until he complained. Instead he walked forward with Sunstreaker still astride him, standing before the tall Prime with his helm held high.

He stared quietly for a moment, and then bowed his head. =Hello, Optimus Prime. It is a pleasure to meet you.= He then turned and greeted Ratchet in a similar manner. =And you as well, Ratchet.=

Sunstreaker did not complain one bit about being carted around. He knew Predaking would likely be protective, especially from his reaction to him fainting previously. So, he simply settled there, giving his commanding officer a lazy salute.

Optimus stood straight under Predaking’s gaze. His optics were soft, kind, with an underlying hint of protectiveness he felt for all of his troops. For all the pranks that Sunstreaker pulled, he was still under his protective watch. “Greetings, Predaking.” He dipped his helm, a sign of equality that he gave to the Predacon. “It is a great pleasure to meet you as well.” He tilted his helm. “Though I am not sure why you have visited, you are welcome here all the same.”

Ratchet, ever the medic first, approached Predaking with the tilt of his helm, and the worry of a creator on his face. He’d helped raise the twins, or rather, teach the little slaggers manners and how to be able to deal with living in large groups. He was protective of them, and the others. “It is nice to meet you.” He clicked, settling by the dragon's side, obviously not afraid of being attacked. “Are you alright, Sunstreaker?” he asked the golden mech. “You were gentle with whatever activities you were up too, yes?” This was directed to Predaking. He gave a terse click. “Come, let's go inside. I want to check you over… both if you, so as to make sure you’re both healthy. You need to be, if you plan on sticking around, Predaking.” Ratchet shifted and moved for the medical hanger, which was painfully empty of things it shouldn’t have been.

Sunstreaker gave a soft murmur to Predaking. “Please don’t mind Ratchet. He’s a worry wart, and tends to expect everyone to listen when it comes to their health.”

Predaking's optics tilted in a smile. =I simply would like to meet you.= he replied to the Prime. =I have read and heard a great deal about you, so it was of great interest to be able to meet you myself.=

The dragon turned his helm to watch Ratchet walk closer, tail waving slightly as the medic got close. =We did not do anything...= he rumbled faintly, though amusement was still noticeable in his tone. =There was too much else to think about.=

He smiled, however, at Ratchet's next words, lowering his helm to be closer to the medic's optic level. =I would be pleased if you would examine me, Ratchet. That is part of the reason why I asked Sunstreaker if I could come to meet you.=

The dragon turned his helm even further, nudging at Sunstreaker's leg affectionately. =It is a sign of a good medic, and a good friend, when he worries about your health.= he replied with a faint chuckle. =I suggest you listen to him.=

Sunstreaker purred simply at his words. “I do usually listen to him.” He said. “When he isn’t repeating what I already know.” He teased, reaching out a hand to gently stroke the dragon’s cheek.

Ratchet grunted softly as he heaved open the hanger doors wide for the dragon to come in. “I heard that Sunstreaker.” he grouched. “And I repeat it since you seem to forget it sometimes.” Tilting his helm over at the others, he motioned for them to come in. “Let me check over Sunstreaker first, and then I will begin your examination.” He tilted his helm. “You wanted an exam?” He asked curiously. “Is there something ailing you?”

Optimus shifted and nodded, walking after them. “I see. Well, it is an honor to meet you, young one.” He smiled at the dragon as he spoke. “If you wish to learn, there is much I can teach.”

The dragon purred warmly at the stroke to his cheek, one mandible brushing its way up Sunstreaker's leg before he turned his helm forward once more.

Predaking walked forward quietly, nodding at Ratchet as he did so. =Something is.... ailing me.= he said with a faint smile, not elaborating more than that. He settled down on his belly in the center of the hanger, watching everything with interest.

=It would be an honor to learn from a Prime.= he responded lightly to Optimus, a smile in his optics.

Sunstreaker smiled at the touch to his leg, nuzzling the back of Predaking’s neck softly. He shifted with him as he padded forwards, grinning to himself as he let Predaking settle. Once his lover settled, Sunstreaker slipped down gently, making his way down to stand next to him. He stretched his legs a bit, for he was not used to riding dragon-back.

Ratchet motioned him over, nodding at Predaking. “We’ll see what ails you as soon as I give him a look over.” When Sunstreaker approached, he got the mech set on his meager medical berth. First, he checked his abdomen. “No pains?” He asked. Sunstreaker shook his helm in the negative. “Good. No fainting?” Another negative helm shake. “Good.” His arm transformed into a scanner, though he had to step back and give it a small thump to get it going. “Blasted thing…” he muttered.

Leaning forth, the medic plugged it gently into Sunstreaker's arm, scrolling through his stats. “No viruses, nothing out of the ordinary. Other then needing energon, you’re clear.” He said. He readied an injector, and got a quarter cube of energon for him to drink. “You need to try both.”

Sunstreaker blanched and shifted on the berth. “I’ll just purge again.” He sighed.

“Not for a while, so long as you remain inactive. This little of an amount won't upset you so easily.” Ratchet clicked back softly. Carefully, he handed him the cube, which Sunstreaker grimaced and drank. “It’ll go into your systems soon enough. You need it.” Carefully, he injected him, shooting the energon into his arm.

Optimus followed, standing close to Predaking. “It would be an honor to teach once more.” He smiled back. “I have datapads I can send with you, if you would like to learn more when you are not here.” He held up his own hand. “And they’ll be large enough for your servos, no doubt.” His optics twinkled with humor. He had ones for large hands.

Predaking purred warmly to his lover as he stood beside him, and then watched the exam quietly. It was highly interesting to see what Ratchet did, although he felt a brief flash of sorrow for the medic's situation. He could not imagine trying to care for his family and not being able to because of faulty equipment.

The dragon nodded to Optimus, making a pleased sound. He then decided to transform, stretching once he was on two legs once more. "It should not be a problem. I would be extremely interesting to learn anything about our race, our planet... I know very little, and have access to little as well."

Sunstreaker purred softly back to Predaking as he grimaced at the quarter cube. Already, his tanks churned tightly, winding up at just the sight and smell of it. He gave a sigh and downed it anyways, knowing Ratchet was right. It was best to take in what he could, as getting dependant on injections was bad. As it hit his tanks, he made a face. Ugh.

Ratchet took a moment to set a waste bin next to Sunstreaker, gently patting the mech’s knee, before he finished his overlook and put things away. Cleared up, injection equipment put away, Ratchet turned to look at Predaking, taking into account his size. He motioned to another berth, next to Sunstreaker's, though larger than the others. “Please, take a seat, and tell me what symptoms you can. It’ll make it easier to treat you after I run some scans.” He said.

Optimus nodded. “I have no problem sharing information. There is much my processors know. I used to be an archivist in Iacon.” He clicked softly. “There is much history I can give you.”

"History is always nice to know." Predaking murmured even as he did as Ratchet said, passing a taloned hand across Sunstreaker's back in a comforting gesture as he walked past him. "There have not been many symptoms." he said to Ratchet as he sat down, carefully draping his tail across the berth so he wouldn't sit on it. "Brief nausea some time ago, and a sense of things shifting." He said these things with a smile on his features - he knew what was happening, but it was far more entertaining to keep his knowledge a secret.

Optimus nodded and shifted, moving to give them space. He stood by the wall, protectively vigilant.

Sunstreaker appreciated the touch, giving Predaking a small purr as he fished the quarter cube. Setting it down, he sighed and rubbed the small swell of his abdomen. Silently, internally, he begged his little ones to let him keep this batch down as his other hand took hold on the bin just in case.

Ratchet nodded softly. “Nausea… things shifting…” There were a few viruses that caused that. Carefully, he plugged into Predaking’s arm, running his scans deep through his coding. He found himself stumped. There were… no viruses? But… What else could cause that…? Wait…

Ratchet paused, and carefully sifted through the mech's coding, looking for a particular strain of it. He found it soon enough, sifting around and examining it. It was active, and the other half of the coding twined with it was one he recognized well.. Carefully detangling himself from the other’s code, he unplugged. Ratchet stared up at him firmly, tilting his helm. Carefully, he let his hand feel around Predaking’s abdomen, not even bothering to inform the mech why. Sometimes coding flared if a carrier was close by, sometimes otherwise. Gently, he prodded, finding the organ he needed. His fingers were light on Predaking’s abdomen, speaking of millennia of experience. It was…. There. “You,” he spoke softly, "are sparked.” He looked up. “With Sunstreaker’s sparkling.”

The dragon nodded faintly, slumping slightly in disappointment. "I expected a more.... explosive reaction." A grin passed onto his faceplate and he stared down at the medic. "I brought a scanner with me that allowed us to see inside. Sunstreaker has it. Would that be of some help?"

Ratchet let a small grin cross his face. “You would be surprised how well I can hide it.” He tilted his helm. “I’m also not in the habit of exploding at carriers. Had you not sparked Sunstreaker as well, you can bet he’d be getting an audioful right now.”

He nodded. “That would be helpful yes.” He moved over to Sunstreaker, clicking softly to him. “May I have the scanner?” Sunstreaker nodded and handed it to him swiftly, covering a soft nauseated burp with his fist. “Thank you.” Ratchet clicked.

Moving over to Predaking, he looked it over. “This is a good piece of machinery.” He tsked tersely. “Shockwave’s, I’d bet.” Pressing the button, he held it up to Predaking’s abdomen. What he saw brought a tic to his optic. “Three…” He took a deep vent. “Three.” Studying the scanner, he watched them wiggle around. Pointing at one, near the bottom of the trio, he clicked. “This one looks to have the same buds that mean it’ll have Sunstreaker’s helm fins.” he informed him. “They look healthy, and if they were ill, it would have showed in your coding.” He said. “Three… Primus, you’ll have your hands full with four sparklings… Or did you spark Sunstreaker with multiples too?” He lifted his helm giving him a knowing look, like one would a mischievous youngling. He’d perfected it on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. “I know you played with the scanner.”

Predaking spared a concerned look for Sunstreaker, but turned his attention back to Ratchet as the medic returned to his side with the scanner. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he saw the sparklings again, warmth on his face and in his optics.

At Ratchet's pronouncement that one of the sparklings was going to have Sunstreaker's helm fins his soft grin changed into a brilliant smile, and he turned his gaze to Sunstreaker. His sparklings would be beautiful, just like their sire! He wondered idly if they would be predacons or groundlings....

Predaking shifted awkwardly at Ratchet's next question. "We did... but perhaps you should see for yourself what we found. It is.... interesting."

Hearing the proclamation, the nauseated carrier turned to beam at Predaking. At least one of the triplets would have his fins. Be they groundlings or Predacons, they would be perfect. Sunstreaker gave him a loving look.

Ratchet gave him a look and then sighed. Yep. Multiples. “Alright…” Carefully, he took the machine away, moving over to Sunstreaker. The mech sat up for him, though he looked unhappy too, and let Ratchet place the machine.

His jaw dropped as the screen lit up. Eggs. “E-eggs.” He said. “Eggs.” He swallowed thickly. “Four of them.” He inhaled. “I pity you later on in carrying,” he said, “For they will no doubt get heavy… This explains why you have been plagued by purgings.”

The medic carefully hard-lined into Sunstreaker's arm, shifting to his coding. He interjected a little of a neutral coding, which would do nothing to any of them, except to help ease his nausea, and help start his frame on the way to accepting carrying the foreign lumps. “Unfortunately,” he said, “The scanner won't go through the shells. You have four eggs though. Seven sparklings. You will be busy.”

"We were quite... surprised ourselves." Predaking said with a faint smile. He pushed himself off the berth - it was nice to know that his sparklings were healthy, all of them. He could only hope that the eggs wouldn't cause Sunny pain or other complications further down the road.

"Thank you, Ratchet. Shockwave looked at me when we discovered them, but he is no medic, of course." Predaking said with a bow before turning back to Sunstreaker. "You are... alright?" he asked gently, concerned.

Ratchet nodded, pulling the scanner away in time for Sunstreaker to lean over and began purge what little energon he had in his tanks into the waste bin. He heaved a sigh, and put it next to Sunstreaker’s leg. He spoke to Predaking, speaking as Sunstreaker could not at the moment. “He’ll be okay, his frame just hasn’t adjusted to the little ones. Give it a couple more days with the neutralizing coding, and it should curve them off completely, unless he smells something funky.” He said.

Predaking made a concerned sound as Sunstreaker purged, stepping forward and placing a hand on his back to rub gently. He did not like seeing anyone he cared about in discomfort, and it hurt somewhat to know what he had inadvertently been the cause of this.

He blinked at Ratchet's explanation. "Smells...?"

Ratchet was pleased with the mech’s response. Good. He did care. “Scents.” He explained. “Mmm… Nasty stenches. Decaying things. You’ve probably seen dead organics from time to time, yes? They smell badly. Things like that might cause him to purge.” He said.

Sunstreaker found comfort in the touch, though it didn’t stop him coughing and gagging until his tanks were sufficiently empty. When there was nothing but dry retches leaving his frame, the sounds nasty and unpleasant, he was able to sit up, letting his forehelm rest in his palm with a miserable look. “Ugh…” he groaned softly. His tanks churned and heaved before settling down. “I can’t wait for these to stop.” He leaned back faintly, curling closer to Predaking.

The dragon nodded his understanding - he would have to keep an optic out for these things if they were truly going to be staying out in the cave. He purred warmly as Sunstreaker curled into his hold, settling down on his haunches beside the berth. A moment of pause, and then the dragon decided to simply go with his gut - he lifted Sunstreaker off the berth, sitting down with his legs crossed and placing the golden mech in his lap. In this position he was able to wrap his arms around Sunstreaker's body, one hand coming to rest against the faint bump of the sparklings. "I will be careful." he said quietly to Ratchet. "Has he told you that we are wanting to go stay in a cave not far away?"

Sunstreaker purred back softly as he was then shifted into Predaking’s lap. He nuzzled close as his frame was encased in dark arms. He felt the hand rest against his abdomen, and Sunstreaker shifted just enough so he could touch Predaking’s own abdomen, flat still for a while yet.

Ratchet shook his helm. “No, he hadn’t… And yes, do be careful. The same smells might make you ill too, since you mentioned nausea earlier.” He tilted his helm, studying him. “I’m going to want you to carry a radio with you at all times. From what I remember from Cybertron, Predacons are not compatible with our type of comm links, and you need to be able to contact me should anything happen to either of you.” He looked down at Sunstreaker with a hum. “I don’t blame you for going though. The base is not safe.”

Optimus moved and came over, shifting his frame to gaze down at the lovers cuddled on the floor. “For the safety of both of your sparklings, I have no qualms of it.” He said. “We are too few to not take care of those who bring new life among us.” His helm tilted down in thought. “You will need things there, no doubt.” he said. “When do you plan to settle into your new abode?”

The dragon nuzzled Sunstreaker gently, purring happily at the hand on his stomach. "I would have requested the radio regardless." Predaking replied to Ratchet. "I have a receiver, but I cannot transmit." He chuckled faintly. "It was one of the first things that I mentioned when Sunstreaker talked of coming to stay with me."

He turned his attention to the golden mech curled in his lap. "Whenever he is ready. We came to speak with the both of you, and also to retrieve his refining equipment - there is a sizable amount of raw Energon at the rear of the cave I have claimed, enough to sustain us for some time. It will not be long before both of us will be unable to travel, so we chose a place that will provide for us."

Turning, he looked up at the Prime. "We have some blankets and what Sunstreaker called 'pillows,' but I do not think we will need much else."

Sunstreaker nuzzled him back, purring softly, tired now that his tanks had stop making him ill. He simply rested for a time, content to be near the father and the carrier of his sparklings. “I’m ready now,” He murmured softly. “Best to do it as soon as we can. Less chance of straining either of us.”

Ratchet nodded. “I’m in agreement with Sunstreaker on that one. Today, tomorrow at latest. I won't have either of you straining yourselves while carrying.” He shifted, retrieving the radios out of the cabinet. He grabbed a large one, one he knew Predaking could use, as he had them for Optimus and his large servos, and synced it to a small one. Moving back to Predaking, he held it and the scanner out. “The radio has two buttons. The green one is to contact me. The red one will send out a distress beacon, and we can find you wherever you are.”

At the comment about the energon, he nodded. “Sunstreaker is a master brewer. He can make what he needs no problem, though he will be sticking with low grade and mid grade. Blankets and pillows are what you’ll need. Carrying gets uncomfortable the farther along you get.” He nodded. “Laying on the rocks will get very uncomfortable.”

"I am ready to leave whenever you wish, love." Predaking replied to the golden mech with a faint smile, talons stroking gently across the swell of his stomach.

Predaking nodded his agreement and understanding at all the new information. He took the communicator gently in taloned hands, turning it over and inspecting it before handing it to Sunstreaker to subspace - he didn't have the ability to do that.

"I have a few blankets already at the cave." Predaking murmured. "And I have been there for some time. My armor has softened the rock somewhat where I tend to rest. There is a sort of... nest, I suppose, in there now." He smiled down at Sunstreaker. "Perhaps that will help with our comfort."

“Soon then.” He nodded softly. “When we have what we need.” All the blankets and pillows and things were in his subspace. They’d been there for years. At the gentle stroke to his stomach, Sunstreaker smiled, nuzzling close. Taking both the machine and the communicator, he subspaced them. “I have all but the machine in subspace.”

“I see.” He nodded. “Then the blankets and pillows will help, if you line the nest with them.” Ratchet said. “You’re carrying live young; you need to lay on something softer than even the softest rock.” he clicked. Shifting, he observed them. “Same with Sunstreaker. His frame isn’t designed for carrying eggs.” He murmured. “He will need to remain on soft things, or he will be in pain.” Moving, he went to the corner of the medical bay, and rolled out a large machine. “Here. I confiscated it last time Sunstreaker used it for mischief.”

Sunstreaker gave a buzz. “I knew you had it somewhere…”

Predaking felt concern flare through him. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all. "Is there anything else that we can do to help with comfort? I do not want him to be in pain."

He looked towards the machine. "I should be able to carry it in my paws while we fly back to the cave. It does not look too unwieldy."

Ratchet hummed. “Most of it is going to be an ache in his spinal strut - something you will get as well. Laying on soft things and on his side once he gets rounder will help curb that.” Ratchet nodded. “We don’t have the facilities here, and I don’t think there are any such things on Earth, but a warm oil bath used to help when I myself carried. Warm water might have the same effect, or perhaps cool water, since with more than one you both will become overheated easily.”

Sunstreaker nodded, saving this information. “Okay.” He nodded. “As for carrying it, my love,” he spoke to Predaking, “The machine is fragile, but it should be easily carried.”

Predaking nodded in response to Ratchet's words, storing them all away for later use. He would do anything to ensure that they both made it through this with the least amount of discomfort possible. Perhaps there were other ways he could make the cave more hospitable....

"There is a lake near the cave - perhaps that can be of some use later on." the dragon mused quietly.

Sunstreaker's voice and the name he used made warmth flare through Predaking's spark, and with a soft rumbling purr he nuzzled at the golden mech's throat. "Then let us carry it outside, and we can be on our way."

Sunstreaker smiled at the soft rumbling purr he got from Predaking, nuzzling him back gently. “Lets, then.” He smiled. “And the lake will be nice indeed.” Perhaps they could even devise a way for them to get water to the cave; washing in washracks, or any kind of water, would be nice. He wasn’t sure if Predaking had ever really been given a good wash by a partner, but he would love to help his lover.

Ratchet nodded and shifted, helping Sunstreaker to his pedes from Predaking’s lap. Optimus gave the Predacon a hand up, for Ratchet was much smaller than he. “I’ll take it outside for you,” Ratchet nodded.

Optimus handed Sunstreaker several large datapads as soon as the carrying Predacon was to his pedes and balanced. “Give these to Predaking when you get to your new home. These will keep him busy for many a day. Lots to read in these ones.” His optics twinkled softly.

Sunstreaker nodded with a grin and subspaced them. He knew ‘King would enjoy them.

Predaking accepted the help standing with a grateful smile, and nodded to Ratchet his thanks as well. He liked these bots very much - he was starting to see why the Prime was so honored, and he was beginning to like Ratchet as well. The old mech would no doubt be helpful later on in their carrying.

He made his way out of the hanger and back into the bright sun, raising alabaster faceplates to the sky and venting deeply of the clean air. A good day to fly...

With a twist he transformed, settling on all four paws and shaking himself out, wings flaring before settling back against his spine. He turned golden optics back to the group standing behind him, tilted in a smile. =Thank you, for your help. I appreciate it all very much.=

Sunstreaker followed Predaking outside, his frame gleaming faintly in the sunlight as Ratchet wheeled the machine out. Sunstreaker gave his love a dubious look. “Are you sure you can carry me and the machine?” He asked softly.

Optimus chuckled softly, along with Ratchet. Sunstreaker was ever the worry wart it seemed.

The dragon laughed in response. =As I told you before we left, my love, I am much stronger than you think. Besides, it is not far.= He settled down on his belly, still watching Sunstreaker quietly. =You trust me, don't you?=

“Aye,” the gladiator said, “With my life.” Sunstreaker chuckled softly and approached, giving the dragon's neck an affectionate nuzzle. “Still, love, I worry. You’re carrying too.” he clicked. “But for now, I suppose, it will do just fine.” Shifting, Sunstreaker beamed up at him before carefully climbing onto his back. “Any second I become too heavy, land, and I’ll walk the rest of the way.” He clicked softly.

Ratchet wheeled the machine closer, settling it in front of Predaking. “Travel will become hard, later on. So, if you feel safe with it, I would be able to visit your cave via ground bridge, if you liked, to check on you both.”

Predaking felt warmth flow through his spark at Sunstreaker's admission, and purred warmly at the nuzzle. =I know. It is a sign of the fact that you care.= He smiled. =And it is rather endearing.=

As Sunstreaker settled on his back he chuckled softly, nodding. =I promise, I will let you know.=

He then turned to Ratchet, a sense of relief flowing through him and passing over his face. =Yes - that makes me feel much more secure. I thank you for all of your help, Ratchet, now and in the future. I admit that I am... worried about Sunstreaker.=

Sunstreaker smiled, purring back. “I care a lot.” He nodded with a cheeky grin. “And you better. If I find out you didn’t tell me you strained yourself, you shall get a firm talking too.”

Ratchet chuckled softly. “Don’t thank me now. Trust me, I’m a very nitpickish medic. If something doesn’t meet my criteria for your care, I am going to no doubt be very loud about it as I go about fixing it.” He chortled. “As for Sunstreaker, so long as he’s careful with what he lifts, and stays laying down later on in carrying, he should be okay.”

Sunstreaker nuzzled him again. “I’ll be okay, my love.”

The dragon chuckled softly at Sunstreaker's tone and words, and then smiled at Ratchet. =I would welcome that, no doubt. Our health is much too important to be trifled with.=

He nodded to both Prime and medic, and then turned his helm to look at Sunstreaker. =Are you ready?= As he asked this he moved to the machine, lifting one front paw off the ground and testing its weight. It would take both front paws to lift it, but it was not that heavy. He carefully settled back on his haunches, wrapping both paws under and around the device and then waiting for Sunstreaker's go ahead.

Ratchet chuckled. “Indeed it is, young mech.”

Sunstreaker shifted and rocked with him as he rose to his haunches. He nodded to him, curling his fingers in his platings with a purr. Waving at Ratchet with his fins, Sunstreaker snuggled down. “I’m ready now, if you are.”

Securing his grip on the device once more, the dragon opened his wings wide, flaring them down and pushing off with his powerful hind legs. He caught air quickly, swooping upwards and towards the caves they would now call home.

Sunstreaker held on tight as he took off, watching the bots disappear below with a dizzying array of colors. His frame shifted and he relaxed as they leveled out, sailing over the earth. Sunstreaker wrapped his arms loosely around Predaking’s neck, a warm purr in his chest. His hand shifted out, gently stroking along Predaking’s neck. “I can’t wait to get to our home and settle in.” He clicked. “And most definitely cuddle you.”

The golden mech purred softly. “My Predaking.”

Predaking responded with a purr, wishing that he could do more. =And neither can I, my brilliant Sun.= His voice took on a faintly predatory note as his wings beat hard, taking them a little faster than before, eager to return to the caves. =And I cannot was until I can get home and ravish you.=

Sunstreaker could not contain his grin as Predaking moved a bit faster, hunkering down against him. “I think, dearest, that you will have to be a bit gentler in ravishing.” He purred. “After all, your spike does go all the way to where our little eggs are currently housed and growing.” He chuckled. “But I have no problem with being ravished after we set up our nest~”


	4. Two Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/7/13

Predaking shifted where he was curled in the softness of the nest that he had built with Sunstreaker, grunting softly. The sparklings were particularly active this morning... one seemed to be kicking at his tank.

Though he preferred his dragon form, it quickly became obvious that he would not be able to transform once the sparklings reached a certain size, and so, at around 8 weeks into their carrying, he had decided to stay in his mech form. He was quickly getting used to it, though he did miss being a dragon sometimes.

Sighing faintly, the dragon-mech rolled to his back, putting a taloned hand on the swell of his abdomen, trying to calm the squirming sparklings so he could get back to sleep. When that didn't seem to work he rolled his optics fondly, instead turning his attention to the golden mech curled up at his side.

Sunstreaker was still in recharge, optics shuttered, face relaxed and peaceful. Predaking was once again struck by how beautiful he was....

Especially so round with his eggs... The dragon purred softly, the arm that was around Sunstreaker shifting to rest across the bulge of his belly, stroking lovingly.

The touch to his abdomen wasn’t what woke him, but rather the shifting of the four eggs within him as Predaking’s servo sent them rolling. He gave a soft grunt, the sound small and gentle.

Around half way through gestation, Sunstreaker had ballooned. He was also getting a waddle. It was small, not too noticeable, but it was there; his hips strained faintly by walking upright and carrying four light, but all together fairly decent weighing eggs. Sunstreaker wasn’t to the point he had back problems, though if he walked for too long his pedes would be sore.

His optics opened as the eggs shifted again, reacting to their Sire’s touch. The rings of Sunstreaker’s optics were round, dilated with lasting sleep, and he gave a content yawn as he shifted closer. His own hand moved and draped gently across the bulge of his love’s abdomen, feeling the kicking and squirming little ones there. His digits pressed gently, stroking along what he thought might have been a little back to get the sparkling to calm.

Predaking was beautiful, swelled with his sparklings. In size ratio according to scale, Predaking’s abdomen was smaller than his own, though still large. In reality, it was much larger than his own, and moved with life. Sunstreaker’s hand stroked it again, the metal flexing faintly with the liquid, an oil that both of them had in accordance to what Ratchet said, and the young inside.

“Mmm~ morning, my ‘King~” He gave a purr that rumbled with left over sleepiness.

The dragon-mech purred warmly in response, leaning down to press a kiss to Sunstreaker's forehead. "Good morning, my brilliant Sun. Did you sleep well?" he chuckled softly. "Your little ones were giving me trouble again."

He shifted his hand, pressing over Sunstreaker's on the curve of his stomach. The sparklings inside calmed, seeming to know that they were being touched by their Sire, and Predaking couldn't help but sigh in relief at the stillness inside him. "They do not seem to know how to be still for any period of time." he grumped, though there was a fondness in his tone.

The hand on Sunstreaker's belly moved, cupping the round shape of one of the eggs inside him. He had been concerned as they had grown that they might harm each other in the confined space, but Ratchet had assured them both that there was an oil inside their gestation chambers that helped to cushion the eggs and the sparklings. In the case of Sunstreaker, it was part of the reason that he was as round as he was - the liquid made him swell, whereas the eggs themselves would have given him a rather lumpy appearance. It didn't matter either way to Predaking - he was gorgeous.

Sunstreaker smiled and gave him a kiss back, purring gently. “I did indeed, though we’ll need to fluff the pillows here soon before they get flat.” His optics twinkled. “Are they?” He smiled as Predaking’s hand engulfed his own. His fingers still gently stroked his abdomen under the large palm, keeping the little ones calm and still as best he knew how. “Oh little ones~ You know you shouldn’t taunt your carrier~ Even your siblings don’t give me this much teasing.” He purred affectionately to Predaking’s abdomen, smiling softly.

Since his purges had ended, he’d filled back out in his faceplates, and they were back to their smooth lustrous looks. He still fainted on occasion, if he got too hot; he didn’t let ‘King know though. Primus, his love was a worry wart sometimes… but a beautiful worry wart. Carrying did something for his already perfect frame, and it always left Sunstreaker in awe if he got to see a pede moving Predaking’s abdominal plates, or if he got to feel them move.

Still, it spoke of his affection. Sunstreaker smiled, chuckling as the dragon-mech's large hand moved, cupping one of the smooth and round shapes of the eggs. As one of the other eggs shifted, the oil within his abdomen moved, carrying the eggs around some, and shifting a different one, the largest as far as he could tell, into Predaking’s hand. “That little one seems to take after you in size,” He smiled softly.

"Mmm, I can do that. I believe it's time for us to have our walk anyway. Perhaps we can go sit in the lake for a while? It's getting hot outside." Predaking said warmly. He chuckled as Sunstreaker cooed to the sparklings, and then scoffed lightly. "Of course they don't give you as much trouble. They don't have little arms and legs to hit you with!"

The feel of what seemed to the largest egg coming against his hand make Predaking smile, though it was a concerned look. "Indeed. I can only hope that they don't get much larger. I am certain that you would pop if they did."

Sunstreaker smiled. “We’ll fluff them when we get back from our walk.” He nodded. “To the lake sounds good. I can already feel it’s going to be a hot day.” The warmth of the eggs wouldn’t help that much. Sunstreaker grinned and shifted enough to sit up, kissing Predaking gently. “Of course~ If there were four wiggly little ones in there, I would never sleep for all the movement~” he grinned. “At least when they get bigger we can be awake together.”

He tilted his helm, hand shifting down to cup Predakings’s gently. “Unfortunately, love, they have to get bigger. I’m only half way along.” He winked. “Besides,” Sunstreaker grinned cheekily, “You already know I’m made of _very_ stretchy metal. I won't pop; but you can't laugh at me when I look like a whale.”

Predaking nodded. "And shift everything to make it more comfortable. Hopefully the water will help us both."

The dragon-mech purred warmly at the kiss, drawing it out a little. He then shook his head at the idea of them begin awake. "I do value my recharge..." he mumbled faintly. "I am going to miss that..."

He sighed slightly. "I know they do. It does not stop me from worrying." He easily caught Sunstreaker's lewd comment, and merely gave the golden mech a lust-filled gaze in response before replying to his words. "Mmm, but you will be my gorgeous whale, will you not? I could never bring myself to laugh at such beauty." He used the opportunity of being a little lower down Sunstreaker's body to lean down and press a kiss against the swell of his belly. "All full of my eggs... You are so far beyond beautiful that you leave me awestruck each time I look at you."

Predaking chuckled softly, and then pushed himself to his feet, stretching slightly and allowing the sparklings to settle before offering a hand to help up his lover.

Sunstreaker nodded. “I look forwards to being able to float along and let our little eggs settle comfortably.”

Sunstreaker did not deny the drawn out kiss, instead embracing it happily. “Mm~ Well, I’ll try and help you recharge; the little ones seem to settle if they’re touched by me.” He winked.

He gave the dragon-mech another kiss. “Worrying is showing you care.” He smiled. At the lusty look, he shot one of his own back. Too bad they couldn’t interface; rather, Predaking couldn’t spike him. Ratchet said that it was bad, given that his spike would reach his gestational chamber and possibly break the oil sack early, causing premature birth. He gave a soft smile. “I will be your gorgeous whale, my love.” He purred. His frame shifted to give him better access, smiling at the other as his abdomen was kissed. The eggs rolled within him again, settling once more. “You strike me with awe every time I see your abdomen, or feel them move, my darling. You are not the only one starstruck.”

He smiled as his mate got up, admiring his frame and the shift of his belly as he stretched. When the hand descended to help him up, Sunstreaker took it, getting to his pedes. He stretched, resting his hand on his lower back. It made the bulge of the top of an egg poke out along his abdomen, until he relaxed down into his normal stance. Taking a few waddling steps forwards, stretching his pedes, Sunstreaker turned and held out a hand to his love. “Shall we, dearest?”

Predaking smiled. "I enjoy being touched by you as well. It certainly helps me to recharge, if it does not help them."

He couldn't help but rumble faintly at the returned leer, but he reined himself in for the time being. Ratchet had told him that he wasn't allowed to spike his lover, but there were certainly other ways for him to please the golden mech. Perhaps when they returned to the cave....

He watched with pleasure as Sunstreaker stretched and the eggs shifted, golden optics glimmering warmly. By Primus, he couldn't get over how much he was falling in love with this mech. The last few weeks had been absolute bliss.

The dragon-mech smiled warmly at his lover, taking the hand and looping it into the crook of his elbow. "Of course. Set the pace, my love." It would be better for Sunstreaker to do that - with his shorter stature and the heavier weight of the eggs, he couldn't move nearly as fast as he used to, and so Predaking had to slow down for him. He didn't mind though - he enjoyed every second that he spent with the golden mech.

 “I know your touch helps me sleep,” he smiled, threading his arm with Predaking’s. His fingers gently massaged cablings as he purred. Sunstreaker smiled at him, cuddling close. “You’re too good to me,” He murmured gently to the mech he was fast falling for, “Most mechs would leave their carrying mates to waddle after them.” Mostly, he’d seen mech leaving to check the perimeter and ensure their safety. Given that Sunstreaker could hear for several hundred feet with his fins, he would know if they were fine. So, he set out waddling, taking them carefully up the passageway and out into the bright sunlight.

In contact with the sun, Sunstreaker wilted a bit, shuffling closer as the rays beat down hotly on his frame. It amplified the heat in his belly, and he vented. “Yep. We’re going to the lake.” He said firmly. “I’m already hot.” He chuckled dryly, covering his discomfort with humor. His waddling picked up a bit, though not by much, as he hoped to get to the lake quicker to cool off, raising his own internal temperature in doing so as he cuddled Predaking.

Predaking scoffed faintly as they moved. "I would never leave you behind. Besides, I enjoy spending time with you, no matter the circumstances."

The sun felt good, but at the same time uncomfortable. Predaking had always loved to sit out in the bright rays, sunning himself. He was already fond of heat because of the fires in his chassis, so the sun was one of his favorite things. The dragon-mech chuckled softly at this thought - that might explain why _Sun_ streaker was quickly becoming his favorite everything.

He joined in Sunstreaker's chuckle at the comment about the lake, and nodded, purring softly as the golden mech pressed against his side slightly. "I feel it too. The lake is always cool though, so it should help a lot. Although I believe it would be best if we did not stay out for long - the sun will be at its highest and hottest point within a short time. We would do best to be back inside the cave before then."

“And I you, my dearest.” Sunstreaker smiled and nuzzled the dragon's arm. Of course he loved spending time with him, despite the current heat. 


	5. Overheat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/7/13

The sun made the slats in Sunstreaker's helm fins open, hot air rapidly being expelled through the yellow flaps. It did little to quell his rising temperature, as he could feel it getting physically hotter outside. He vented hard, and then nodded softly to Predaking. “Yes, lets hurry.” No need for his love to find out he fainted if he got too hot. That would be bad; especially since both were round now, and didn’t need to be lifting anything heavy.

Predaking felt worry flow through him as he heard Sunstreaker's vents began to pant slightly. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea. "Sun...." he thought of turning around, but there was no reason to - the lake was in sight. Maybe they would have to find a place to hunker down during the heat of the day if something was wrong with Sunstreaker....

Sunstreaker looked up at him from watching the lake, optics blinking faintly. “Yes, Predaking?” He asked softly, nuzzling him gently to soothe away the worry in his voice and in his faceplates. His fingers gently stroked Predaking’s arm as he led him out of the woods and down the shore, pedes moving from dirt to the smooth stone slope that lead down. No pebbles or sand here to get in their gears; just smooth rock that was slimy in some patches. As soon as his pedes hit the water, the mech gave a pleased and relieved sigh. “Oooooooh~ This feels wonderful!”

The dragon followed his lover into the water, feeling a little better now that they had reached the coolness of the lake. He was still worried though - he was certain that they would not do this again if it was so warm. "I am just concerned. It is warmer than usual today. Your systems sounded as though they were having trouble."

The water did feel amazing, and Predaking let out a heaving sigh of relief as the heat was dispersed from his frame. As he moved lower the sparklings wriggled inside him, settling down a moment later to give him a little peace.

 

Sunstreaker hummed softly as he settled down on a smooth slope of rocks, frame steaming faintly in the water. As his abdomen disappeared under the surface for a short time, he felt the weight of the eggs lifted off his hips and spinal strut, the little things rolling and tumbling in his belly as they settled again. He grinned. “Mmm~ I’ll be alright now, love.” He purred. He scooted over to settle next to Predaking, reaching out a hand to caress his abdomen. His helm fins kept exuding heat. “My helm fins always sound like they have trouble,” thus he often never knew if his systems were failing, “Since they’re so small a surface compared to the rest of me.”

He settled with his chest out of the water, pedes sinking into the cold depths. He let out another long happy sigh. “My back feels better~ How are you, Predaking?” He looked over at him. “Have our sweet little ones settled?”

Predaking watched the golden mech intently, but didn't say anything else about the subject. He would keep an optic on Sunstreaker instead. "If you are certain..."

He purred softly as Sunstreaker came close, as well as at the touch to his belly, and in turn reached out to touch Sunstreaker. The eggs rolled beneath his touch, and he smiled faintly. "We are good. And yes, they finally have given me a moment's peace. Are you certain you are feeling better? Are the eggs alright?"

Sunstreaker’s abdomen was hot under Predaking’s touch, as the eggs exuded their own warmth. The water around his belly was quickly warming as the eggs rolled and shifted under the touch. “That’s good.” He smiled. “And yes, I’m feeling much better. The eggs are doing good too; very warm and heavy, like they should be.”

Sunstreaker fluttered his fins faintly, tipping his helm to dip them into the water one at a time and let them steam a bit. The water felt good on them too, but he didn’t like it getting too much into the slats.

The higher the sun rose, the warmer Sunstreaker grew, even under the water. His fins kicked up again, higher this time, trying to output the heat. He blinked over at Predaking. “Are you cooler, love?” he asked gently. “I know you like the heat, but you were a little warmer than normal too.” Just as Predaking could worry, so could Sunstreaker. The golden mech could rival his lover with how much he worried, though his worries were easily placated; his love was much tougher then he himself was, though he would still step in to protect him from harm. Even from the sun.

Predaking smiled at Sunstreaker's words, feeling a little relieved that everything seemed to be alright. The heat was a little worrying, but he knew that eggs put off a lot of heat as they grew.

They lay there for a while, and Predaking basked happily, optics closed and faceplates turned to the sun. "Mmm... I am somewhat. The sun is getting quite hot though. I think it would be a good idea to return to our cave."

He backed up these words with action, rising to his pedes and shaking himself slightly before holding a hand out to his lover.

Sunstreaker did not quite bask like Predaking did. He simply grew too hot in the water and had to shift to try and get it to cool. “Me too.” He nodded to Predaking. “I’m getting too hot.”

Taking the offered hand, he carefully got to his pedes. Water cascaded down his frame as it began to steam a bit above the water. The weight dropped back into his hips and spine, and he carefully trod from the water, hot and uncomfortable. He looked to the sky, squinting as the heat made his processors a bit hazy. “I think we were gone too long. When does the hottest part of the day get here?” he asked as he gently looped his arm with Predaking’s.

"Right about now, I believe..." Predaking murmured. "When the sun is highest in the sky." He placed a hand on Sunstreaker's where it was in the crook of his elbow, starting to walk slowly, letting Sunstreaker set the pace once more.

"I think that we will refrain from coming this late in the day again." he mused as they moved.

Sunstreaker set off at a brisk pace, waddling fairly quickly to get them home and out of the harmful heat as quick as he could. His vents panted loudly, hot air slowly dwindling down, as if he was successfully cooling himself. “Slag.” He grunted softly. “No wonder it’s so hot.” He gently rubbed his fingers along the inside of Predaking's arm.

Unbeknownst to them, his systems were failing at cooling him. Delicate circuitry overheated and fried, and hot air stopped transferring out of his body, left now to build and heat more. Of course, it wouldn’t hurt the eggs - they would thrive and grow larger with the heat - but for Sunstreaker, it began to rapidly heat his body. Of course, Sunstreaker did not complain. There was nothing his love could do anyways; they needed to get back to the cave before he could cool off.

“I agree, love. It’s too hot… Later in the evening, or perhaps at night, or even early morning, if we’re awake.” he said. “But not midday. It’s way too hot.”

Sunstreaker slowly began to slow in his waddles, his frame unable to keep up the heat producing speed, until his frame paused and wobbled. “I… don’t feel too hot.” he murmured almost silently as his optics fluttered shut and his frame went lax, dropping to the ground onto his back.

Predaking listened quietly to Sunstreaker as they moved, slightly surprised at the pace he set. The almost violent panting of his vents worried the dragon-mech, and his golden optics watched his lover intently, concerned.

Thinking that Sunstreaker needed a moment of rest, Predaking hadn't thought much of it when the golden mech began to slow down. It wasn't until his optics began to close that Predaking realized what was happening, and he let out a rather terrified shout, diving to catch Sunstreaker's body before he hit the ground.

"Sun!" he said frantically, cradling Sunstreaker's far too hot body in one arm and petting his face with the other hand. _"My Sun!"_

He did not wait for a response - fear leant him strength, and with one quick motion he had swept the limp frame into his arms and was running for their cave, terror thundering through his spark.

The coolness of the cave was a relief, but Predaking did not stop. He carefully, gently laid Sunstreaker in their nest, careful not to cover his frame, and then retrieved the communicator from where it was sitting nearby.

He thought of calling Ratchet - but he needed to be with Sunstreaker right now, and did not want to talk to the medic at this moment. Instead he pressed the red button, leaving the device on the stones and rushing back to Sunstreaker.

Torn, the dragon-mech wanted to lift his lover into his arms, but he knew that the heat of his frame would only make things worse. He instead settled for holding Sunstreaker's hand in one hand, the other gently stroking over a burning forehelm. "It will be alright, my Sun..." he murmured. "Ratchet will be here soon."

The cool temperature, soft words, and touches faintly roused Sunstreaker into a dim awareness, enough for his vocalizer to give a soft, almost inaudible, moan at the heat savaging his insides. The mech's optics flicked faintly, as if trying to stir, before the heat chased his conscious mind back into the recesses of his processor, where the discomfort of it was not made known to his being.

Ratchet had been taking one of his rare naps when his radio, clipped to his chest constantly, began to wail. He jerked, flailing faintly before he opened his optics to glance down. The red light blinked brightly at him, and his spark clenched. Something happened. Something had gone wrong with one of them, if they hadn’t talked to him.

It was as he feared, and the worst possible scenarios came up. One of them was going into labor early. One was having complications. A delayed rejection. A delayed miscarriage.

He surged to his pedes, stumbling into a run as he grabbed what he could subspace and ran for the groundbridge. For Ratchet, it took only a few moments for him to hack the radio and get the coordinates, which he input unto the bridge. Bridging out, he ran through the vortex, coming out on the other end with his medical tools at the ready.

Ratchet was outside, but he wasted no time in lollygagging in calling for them as the sun beat down on his shoulders with a blazing unforgiving merciless heat that would have blistered him had he been a fleshling. He headed inside; no doubt they would have fled within for safety. His optics brightened as he adjusted to the dimmer lighting, frame thumping heavily into the main chambers finally. He spotted Predaking curled by the nest, holding a limp hand in his grasp. “What happened?” He called worriedly as he hustled over.

Predaking very nearly surged to his feet and snarled as he heard footsteps - it was only the faint memory of his having called Ratchet that stopped the protective threat display. He glanced at the medic as he came close, worry decorating his features, his voice slightly shaky and thin.

"I am not sure. We went to lake, like we always do for a soak, but we went too late in the day... His vents were struggling, I could hear it. We were almost back, and he collapsed."

The dragon-mech cursed himself, tail whipping angrily, wings mantling above his back even as his hand clenched around Sunstreaker's, tight, but not enough to hurt. "I should have known better! I should have been watching him, I should have said that we should go back!" He growled angrily, golden optics flaring.

The threatening display at first bade Ratchet pause, before he ignored it and moved into the nest with them. He shot Predaking a look, wary and worried, before dropping to Sun’s other side. Gently, he checked the eggs first… he wasn’t miscarrying. They were not in distress. At the mention of struggling vents, he paused and gave a loud curse. “It sounds like his cooling systems have failed,” he growled softly to himself. Ratchet’s fingers moved up to Sunstreaker’s helm fins, parting the tightly sealed slats carefully. Small puffs of smoke, along with the faint scent of melted wires, floated up before dissipating. “He’s overtaxed his cooling systems,” he grunted.

“There was nothing you could have done,” he said to attempt and soothe Predaking. “Sunstreaker’s always had finicky cooling systems. It comes from having such delicate fins.” He rumbled. “Calm down now, lest your anger trigger stress in your sparklings and cause them damage.” He barked to the mantling mech. “His life is not in danger any time soon.”

Ratchet clicked tersely, and pulled out several odd looking things from his subspace. “I need you to rub these for me.” There were a large bundle of odd gel packs. “Gently mind you. If you pop them, then that’s one less that I have to help your mate.” he warned. “They’ll turn cold in your hands, Predaking. When they do, I need you to place them on his frame wherever you can, though leave his helm fins bare. This will help cool him down to a more acceptable temperature.”

Ratchet handed them over and took a look into Sunstreaker’s helm fins with a carefully dilated optic. The wires were toasted, literally and metaphorically. The entire system and subsystems that ran through his frame were possibly roasted, though could be put back in working order so long as the main systems in his helm fins were working. As a biomechanism, much like a T-cog, it was up to being fixed for Ratchet to make sure it would work. It couldn’t be replaced without a transfer, and the last mech with one like Sunstreaker’s had died millennia ago.

Predaking took several deep vents at Ratchet's words - he did not want to harm his sparklings. It was a relief to know that Sunstreaker was not in any danger, but he still couldn't help the worry in his spark and on his features.

"I still should have realized that it was too warm outside." he said quietly, his voice much more subdued than it had been before. "I will be more vigilant in the future."

The strange little packs were a bit of a confusion, but Predaking did as he was told, carefully taking them between his taloned hands and rubbing gently. Cold flared between his hands, and the dragon-mech laid them down against Sunstreaker's armor, placing a few on the golden mech's chest, and hesitating before putting one near the swell of his belly.

"Is this.... good?" he asked quietly, not wanting to bother Ratchet, but also worried that he would do something wrong and only hurt Sunstreaker more.

Ratchet gave a small grunt; glad the dragon was making himself calm. “If they did not go out now, then they would have later. Better early then later; later, and it could have done more harm than it did.” He said.

Ratchet observed him working and nodded, shifting a hand to actually place one on the swell of his abdomen. “It won't hurt the eggs, Predaking.” He said. “I need them over his abdomen, for that is a main outlet of heat, the insides of his thighs, and under his arms as well.” He said. “Perhaps one under the curve of his lower back strut, if you can fit it.” Ratchet clicked.

His hands drew back after examining the mainframe. It only needed a tiny thing fixed. His fingertips shifted and seemed to fall apart into a million pieces, only to reform into thin and complex tools. These tools he worked into Sunstreaker's helm fins, gently bringing them to repair the damaged organ. The damage to it wasn’t bad; it was an easy fix, similar to stitches, which would fade with time.

Moving from there after he fixed them, Ratchet looked through his subspace for any spare cooling wires to replace those which had melted thanks to the crack in the golden mech's main cooling units. He looked, double-checked, triple checked, and then removed everything in an effort to find them. “They’re gone…” he murmured with a faint panic. He didn’t have any extra cooling wires.

Before he could worry too much, or even think on it, Ratchet was dismantling the armored plating on his own thigh, searching for one of the many extra cooling units his own body had. The units themselves might have differed, but it was the same wires that ran them. Carefully, he disconnected it and his wires, removing them completely intact before replacing his armor.

Then he started replacing the wires in Sunstreaker’s fins as the mech stirred with a faintly moaned name. “Predaking…”

Predaking nodded in response, immediately shifting the cooling packs to where Ratchet had indicated. Unable to quite get one beneath Sunstreaker's back, he instead pressed it as close as he could, making sure that the others were against the armor where Ratchet had shown him.

He watched Ratchet quietly, worried still, especially when the medic began taking apart his own thigh. He started to open his mouth to ask what was happening, but movement from Sunstreaker and a faint whisper of his name had his attention fully on his golden lover again.

"I am here, Sunstreaker." he murmured gently, taking Sunstreaker's hand in his again, gently rubbing the back of his hand. "I called Ratchet. He is going to fix this, my Sun."

He leaned down, gently kissing the golden mech's hand.

Ratchet ignored his stirrings as he set to replacing the wires, gently removing the bad and replacing it with the new and mostly unused wires. It would help cool him faster, to have fresh wires, and it would help regulate a little more of the heat the eggs produced. He hummed. Sunstreaker would still need a place to regularly cool off, without having to leave the cave. He frowned as he worked. “Perhaps we can find a way to make a pool down here for you,” he said. “This way, you can cool down any time, and won't have to brave the sun.”

Sunstreaker took in a gentle breath of air, and squeezed Predaking’s hand gently back. His optics creaked open faintly, and he winced at Ratchet working so near, but held still. Ratchet moved to place another pat atop his helm, where it would cool his processors. “Mm… hot…” He murmured incoherently.

Ratchet clicked softly. “He’s gonna be disoriented a bit, Predaking.” He clicked. “Just so you know. It’s normal of an overheated mech.”

"The pool may be a good idea." Predaking consented, his optics never leaving Sunstreaker's tired face. "If only until the heat of this infernal planet dies down. Although, perhaps we will no longer be carrying by then..."

The dragon-mech nodded absently at Ratchet's statement that Sunstreaker would be out of it, too busy watching as the golden mech's optics flickered open, dim and far weaker than he would have ever liked to see. He continued to stroke Sunstreaker's hand, gentle and loving, purring softly in an unconscious attempt to keep his lover calm, as well as to let him know that he was safe.

Ratchet finished the repairs easily enough, soldering the wires cleanly as soon as they were put into place. Gently rebooting his cooling systems, Ratchet let his helm drop lower to Sunstreaker’s, listening. It was some time later, when they clicked on with a loud whirr, blowing out hot air and bringing in cold air. They did not sound as bad as before, and were running smoothly.

“Unfortunately,” Ratchet remarked, “You roosted in a state that has heat like this for most months. You will be hot for the rest of your carrying.” He said. “Perhaps you can clear a pool with your claws.” He himself could manipulate the ground bridge to remove chunks of stone and leave an odd canal system that would leave a continual supply of water from the lake to the pool. He knew he would need to make two connecting lines, one that would have a small twist in it to create a suctioned power for the water to go right down to the lake in one continual cycle… but he needed a deep pool for them to do that.

Sunstreaker gave a soft vent, deep and tired, as Ratchet hummed softly. “His frame is cooling already.” he said. “He needs to sleep for a short time, and then he can have some energon.” Ratchet gazed over at Predaking. Sunstreaker did keep calm under the touches and soft sounds, and the mech settled right back into a sleep that let him rest and recoup.

The dragon felt a wave of relief through his frame and spark as he heard Sunstreaker's fans click back on. He had been so worried - still was - but this was a massive relief. He settled back on the stone, finally relaxing marginally as he watched his lover vent easily for the first time all day.

"Thank you..." he murmured softly, his voice low and warm. "I will attempt to clear some stones - it would be easier in my dragon form, but I do not think it wise to transform anymore. However, I should be able to make some sort of pool for us. I will... wait until another day, however."

Predaking leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sunstreaker's forehead before gently resting their forehelms together. "I love you, my Sun..." he whispered, too quiet for Ratchet to hear. He then sat back up, nodding at the white and red medic. "I will care for him. Much more closely now." There was conviction and determination on his face as he said this, his gaze locked on Ratchet before moving back to his golden lover.

Ratchet nodded softly and shifted his to his pedes. He motioned to the cold packs. “See to it that you keep unstressed, Predaking.” he said. “As for the cold packs, they will serve to keep you cool for several hundred human years before they begin to wane. If you put them under the cushioning of your nest, eventually your nest will remain cool and will help you both.”

That was a good plan, and Predaking nodded his agreement. He would leave them where they were until Sunstreaker woke. Shifting uncomfortably, the dragon made his decision after a moment and climbed into the nest with his golden Sun, curling beside him - close, but not quite touching just yet. One taloned hand came down to gently rest on the bulge of the eggs, closing his optics and letting out a sigh of relief, daring to rest his cheek against the top of Sunstreaker's helm. His spark was still pounding in fear, though it was getting better, and the sparklings that had been squirming within him since Sunstreaker's collapse had finally calmed.

Ratchet quietly left the cave, knowing Sunstreaker was in good claws now.


	6. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/7/13  
> Warning - Sex in this chapter of the oral kind.

Sunstreaker remained asleep for another hour and a half. He awoke to a hand resting on his abdomen, which was cold. It felt good, the warm hand on his chilled plating. He blinked open his optics, brighter than last time, and gazed up. They were… inside? Did he fall asleep on the walk back? He gave a soft sound, a tiny groan, and shifted. His body ached something fierce. He looked over, spotting his mate near him in the nest, but not touching him. “Predaking…?” He asked softly. “When did we get home…?”

Predaking had been dozing quietly, finally getting some rest with the sparklings' stillness. He woke as soon as he heard Sunstreaker's voice, very nearly sitting up straight with a faint gasp. The dragon turned, smiling widely at his lover and leaning down to kiss him warmly. He could feel the coolness of his frame beneath his hand, and took this as a chance to scoot closer and scoop Sunstreaker against his body. He purred warmly, pressing his cheek to the top of the golden mech's head.

"About two hours ago. You need to let me know when you are not feeling well, Sunstreaker." Predaking's voice was soft, but firm as he said the second thing. "You collapsed." The dragon squeezed him a little, careful not to harm him. "Scared me out of my plating. Ratchet said that your cooling systems became overwhelmed and failed."

Sunstreaker blinked as his mate gasped and sat up, but he did kiss back as his lips were claimed. He didn't bother fighting the hold as he was scooped up to press to his frame, both of their abdomens pressing carefully together. He nuzzled him as his helm was rested on, and dropped a hand to gently stroke his lover’s belly in greeting to their little ones.

His words bade him pause. He had collapsed… while out with Predaking. Primus… Predaking was probably terrified out of his mind. “I didn’t want to worry you,” he said softly. “It isn’t the first time this has happened…” Sunstreaker gave a soft whine of apology. “I’m so sorry…” The mech vented softly. “Ratchet fixed me I take it…?” Sunstreaker asked quietly, shifting and curling closer to the larger mech. “I don’t feel hot like I normally do after I collapse.”

Predaking couldn't help the growl that thundered in his chassis as Sunstreaker admitted to fainting before. He pushed away from Sunstreaker's body, golden optics flaring down at his lover, anger on his faceplates. "You do _not_ hide things from me!" he half-roared fiercely. "I will _not_ stand for that to happen again!"

Like air leaving a balloon, the dragon deflated, curling down and pressed himself to Sunstreaker's chest, his face against the slender throat as he wrapped his arms around the golden mech's stomach. He cradled him close, shivering.

"I was so afraid..." he whispered. "I cannot... I **cannot** lose you. I cannot lose anyone else that I love. I am not... not strong enough."

The growl raised his plating as Sunstreaker was pushed away, hand going down to catch himself on the back of the nest lest he fall. His frame was still weak and trembling as he held his weight up, optics wide and vaguely fear filled at the dragon-mech's anger. He’d never made Predaking this angry before, and that fact terrified Sunstreaker like no other. His face plates remained blanched and vaguely nervous until the dragon deflated and hid his face in his neck.

The arms that held him were strong and held him tight, but were gentle around his abdomen. The words murmured were almost lost, but were enough to bring Sunstreaker to raise his hands and hold his lover close. “I’m sorry… _so sorry_ …. I promise, I won't go anywhere…. I won't do it again.” His throat closed a bit, giving his words a thick accent to it like he was trying not to cry, and his optics misted faintly. “I won't do it again… I promise… _I promise_ …”

A long moment passed where Predaking simply shivered against Sunstreaker's body, holding back his own tears. He held the golden body against him, simply listening to the beat of his spark, the sound of his venting.

"I'm sorry." Predaking whispered. "I did not mean to be so angry with you. I just..." he leaned away slowly, settling back on his side in the nest. "I let my temper get the best of me." The dragon reached out a claw, brushing across Sunstreaker's cheek.

Sunstreaker shed a few tears of his own, though they were quickly wiped away by his thumbs before Predaking spoke. “No… it was my fault… I should have told you, and not kept things hidden… I just didn’t want you to worry. I thought it was like the beginning of my carrying, when I fainted often and it was harmless…”

He nuzzled him softly before he let him go. “No… You were in the right to be angry, Predaking.” The distance between them hurt him some, as Predaking had seemed to set him down and settled on his own side of the nest. His fins drooped some, tilting down before pressing back as he looked away. He let his optics rest on Predaking again when his claw brushed his cheek, leaning into the touch from his hand. “I’m sorry…”

Predaking felt his spark clench at the sadness on Sunstreaker's face, and he reached out, dragging Sunstreaker's body to his and taking his lips in a fierce but gentle kiss. He felt as though he had very nearly lost his lover today, the mech that he had opened up to after so many things had... gone wrong.

"Please...." he whispered as he leaned away. "I'm sorry... _I need you_... **_Please_**..."

Sunstreaker let himself be dragged closer, and kissed back just as fiercely, hands coming up and clutching to his lover. Sunstreaker trembled faintly; he hadn’t known anything had been wrong inside of him. It terrified him that something would go wrong inside of him again, and he could end up leaving Predaking alone with the eggs and the sparklings… or the eggs going with him.

As he was given air, Sunstreaker shifted and leaned back in to claim him in a kiss again. “I’m yours… For as long as you want me, I am yours.” he said. “Please… don’t be sorry…”

The dragon-mech's touches were fierce but infinitely gentle, rolling their bodies so Sunstreaker was on his back, though he remained on his side beside him. He pressed kisses down Sunstreaker's jaw and throat, hands traveling across golden sides before cradling the swollen stomach.

Unable to speak, his throat choked, Predaking scooted down his lover's body, kissing the entire way until he rested against the swell of the eggs, venting there for a long moment with his lips against rounded plating. The dragon-mech then moved lower, kissing his way down between Sunstreaker's legs, his lips against the golden mech's panel.

Sunstreaker was compliant as he was moved, and he purred softly, tentatively, as he was peppered with kisses down his jaw and throat. As he kissed down his chest, down to the growing swell, Sunstreaker gave a soft sound. Under Predaking’s lips and hands, the eggs shifted, all four of them rolling and gyrating around to pass by and touch him, and, in their own way, let their sire know that all four of them were okay and had been happy with the heat their carrier had given them, unbeknownst of its bad effects on their carrier himself.

As the kisses trailed down the other side of his abdomen, Sunstreaker’s legs shifted and parted for his lover. The soft kisses were warm, and lit a path of fire down his body that burned with molten need and want for his Predaking. As alabaster lips brushed his panel, Sunstreaker gave a tiny wanting sound, a sound of pleasure.

The dragon-mech purred warmly against the heat of Sunstreaker's panel, kissing and nipping. His talons gently passed over Sunstreaker's sides and then down his hips, dipping into seams as they went. His mouth continued to work at the golden mech's panel, trying to coax it open.

Sunstreaker arched some as the purr vibrated his panel. He gave a tiny heated moan. “Predaking~” he purred softly. As he shifted, the talons teasing down his sides and hips, Sunstreaker felt a familiar stirring of want for his lover. They hadn’t been intimate in a long time. Sleeping and cuddling was their priority now. As his mouth continued along his panel, Sunstreaker let it slide open, giving him access to whichever piece of equipment he thought of taking for himself this time around.

Predaking purred happily as his prize was presented to him, pressing a kiss to Sunstreaker's spike housing before bypassing it to kiss at the rim of his valve. He truly loved to do this for lovers, and it had been.... so long, since he had done it. He pushed down the sorrow that threatened to rise in his spark - that did not matter now; Sunstreaker was here, and... well, _he_ was not.

His glossa lapped at the edges of the dampening valve, a purr still rumbling in his chassis as he dipped inside.

Sunstreaker mewled softly as his spike housing was kissed, but skipped over. His valve was damp from the previous kisses, and the kisses around it sent the lubricant flowing thickly. It had been long since he had this done to him… Sideswipe was the last to have truly lavished his valve like this, and he to Sideswipe. Now with Sides… gone… he had only Predaking. Windracer… he pushed it from his processor, lest he worry his mate again.

As he was licked with a hot glossa, Sunstreaker arched some, moaning. He gave a gasp as his valve was invaded, lubricants gushing out to meet his lover.

The arch of his lover's body made Predaking shudder and softly moan in pleasure. It felt as though it had been forever since they had made love, and while this wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, it was wonderful to share pleasure again.

He drank of the lubricants happily, and then used his size to his advantage and sealed his mouth over Sunstreaker's valve, glossa slipping within to press against the closest node.

 

Sunstreaker moaned softly as Predaking’s own moan vibrated its sound against him. The size of his lover was sometimes a negative, but for this, it was good. As his glossa plunged into his depths, Sunstreaker mewled loudly. “Mmmm Predaking!”

The nodes in his valve were sensitive, especially around the outer rim, and his glossa was thick. It wasn’t like his spike, unfortunately, but carrying eggs and getting spiked would ether crack the eggs or rupture the oil sack. Still, Predaking’s glossa was talented, and it had the golden mech writhing under him.

The dragon-mech answered the faint shout of his name with a rumble in his chassis, vibrations passing through his frame where he touched the insides of Sunstreaker's thighs and against his valve. His glossa continued to stroke inside, exploring different nodes and surfaces, and Predaking purred at the clenching of heated, wet walls around him. His teeth gently, carefully, nipped at the rim of the golden mech's valve, purring nearly the entire time.

Sunstreaker mewled again under the vibrations of his thighs and valve. He keened and wiggled, panting. Primus, he had forgotten how good that felt. He panted, riding the waves of pleasure as each different node was teased, enticing different sounds and wiggles from him. His legs shifted against Predaking’s side right about the time that he nipped him gently. The little nips sent his hips bucking softly, and his movements sent his abdomen swirling in a whirl of movement from the eggs as they rolled to get comfortable.

Pleasure flowed through Predaking, and one hand left Sunstreaker's body to go down to his own panel, grasping the spike that extended into his hand. Primus, even though he wasn't inside his lover, he was just so beautiful, the sounds he made so captivating.

Grunting with each stroke of his spike, Predaking redoubled his efforts, swirling his glossa inside Sunstreaker's valve before clamping his lips at the edges and sucking hard, his other hand finding nodes beneath armor and tweaking them. His hips thrust slightly, and within him the sparklings squirmed.

The strange sensation of movement inside him was incredibly erotic, and Predaking let out a groan into Sunstreaker's valve, optics fluttering slightly.

Sunstreaker mewled with each grunt, for each grunt brokered another vibration as his glossa swirled and his denta nipped. He panted hotly, abdomen tightening with need and making the eggs roll. The movement made him wetter, knowing that Predaking had put the eggs there, and now he was lavishing the hole that they had been made in.

The groan made his valve spasm in overload, and lubricants gushed out in a hot river.

Predaking shivered in lust as Sunstreaker panted, and then when lubricant poured over his glossa and the valve around him shuddered, he gave one final tug to his spike before overloading hard. He shook between his lover's legs, and then slowly pulled away as both of their overloads wound down. The dragon-mech pushed himself up, panting slightly, kneeling between golden legs and licking at his lips. Sunstreaker looked up at him, optics dark with lust, lips parted slightly as he panted.

With a faint hum Predaking propped himself over his lover's body, purring as he leaned down. **_"Beautiful..."_** he whispered as he leaned down, taking Sunstreaker's lips in his own warmly, the kiss slow, passionate, and loving.

Sunstreaker kissed back with passion, arms slipping weakly up to gently clutch his love closer to him. His hand shifted up enough to gently rub his abdomen where the sparklings writhed, unhappy with the movement it seemed. The eggs continued to shift within his own abdomen, stirred up as his body still vibrated with the lasting waves of the overload. “My Predaking…” he purred warmly against his lips. “Mine….”

The dragon-mech purred back, shifting to lie beside his golden lover, holding him close and kissing him again before just resting his forehead against the other mech's temple. "My Sun..." he whispered in response. "Don't ever leave me..."

Sunstreaker nuzzled him, gazing up into his optics with love. “Yours… I won't ever leave unless you want me too.”


	7. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/8/13

It was late when Sunstreaker woke to a heavy shift from the eggs. He gave a soft groan as one of them pressed down onto his vents, and had to roll to the side to get it off. He was larger now, but that was to be expected; Sunstreaker was two weeks, give or take a day or two, from his due date. His abdomen wasn’t so smoothly rounded anymore - if he sat in one spot for too long, the outline of an egg could be seen as they shifted within him. It was rare they were still, as they were always shifting, rolling, rotating, and gyrating within him. They were large now; he could no longer see his pedes, though he hadn’t been able to see his pedes since about a week after he’d fainted previously. Now, with the eggs moving often again, he’d have to walk to get them to settle somewhat once more.

Rolling over put him face to face with Predaking’s abdomen, as he slumbered next to him. His lover, one he would dare to call his mate in his helm, was round, belly large and gravid with their young. Sunstreaker sat up with trouble, for as he had suspected, he was akin to a big yellow whale, and gently leaned over to press a kiss to his abdomen. He did this often, when he could not sleep. Predaking, as of late, slept deeply. Sunny knew it was from the impending births, though they seemed to be opposite each other. He wasn’t able to sleep often, and it left him exhausted through the day, and Predaking got to sleep lots. Sunstreaker, so as not to worry his love, learned to fake sleeping. He only really got tired around mid day.

Regardless of his inner musings, he knew he needed to walk, and knew if he got up and left the cave, thanks to the deep waddle he had, his love would hear him and get upset if he left without him. So Sunstreaker sat and gently listened to the shapes within, purring gently as he was kicked in the helm fin. Among Predaking’s internal organs, Sunstreaker could listen to the little ones' sparkbeats, synchronized with Predaking’s spark. They were healthy sounding, strong, like their parents, though the half-spark mech was unsure how they were so strong when his own spark was weaker than a normal mechs.

Gently, he kissed a pede that poked into his lips. “I wonder how you manage not to wake your carrier as of late,” he purred softly to it, “you are all so active at night.”

Predaking came out of sleep slowly - as usual he was so deeply in recharge that returning to consciousness felt as though he was clawing his way out of a deep hole. He wasn't entirely sure what had woken him, but a kick from within and the feel of lips against his plating made him smile. Slowly he opened his optics, looking down to where Sunstreaker was whispering quietly to the sparklings, to which they squirmed in delight.

The dragon-mech chuckled mentally, and then raised a hand, gently stroking his fingers along Sunstreaker's side to get his attention. "They are active because you sit and talk to them. They get excited when they hear their sire's voice." he said with a laugh in his tone, optics glimmering with love and affection.

His gaze traveled over the golden mech's frame - he had been concerned about the eggs' size, and it was obvious now that he had been right to be so. Sunstreaker looked as though he was stretched to the maximum, but there was just such a glowing beauty around him that Predaking couldn't help but be even more attracted to him than normal. So round and stuffed full of his eggs - the thought and view was beyond gorgeous to him. "Couldn't sleep again?" he asked softly.

Sunstreaker smiled as they squirmed at his words, and continued to mutter soft nothings to them until a gentle stroke along his side made him jump a bit. The glow of his optics, blue and gold mixing into an odd color, turned to Predaking’s face, a soft smile pulling on his own. The glow from his optics simmered darker with love and affection. “That I do,” he chuckled. “That I do… And do they truly?” He gave the belly before him a loving kiss and a nuzzle, smiling softly. “I’m sorry, dearest. Did I wake you?”

He watched his gaze rove over him and chuckled, it ending in a grunt as an egg shifted and slid into his tanks. He hated it when they got his tanks; it made them jump and slosh the energon like they would purge, though rarely did they ever do that. “Yeah,” Sunstreaker said softly as he scooted up some on the cool pillows, the cold packs below doing their job. Gently, he stroked his lover's cheek. “One of our little eggs got the whole lot of them moving again. I was thinking to take a walk; you can go back to sleep, love. I won't be gone long.”

"Mmm..." Predaking replied with a smile. "They always seem excited whenever you are near. If you touch them, talk to them... I am fairly certain that they know it is you." He shook his head slightly. "I was near enough to wakefulness in any case. It was the little ones more than you."

Predaking chuckled softly, remembering a time when he too couldn't get comfortable because of a similar situation. It brought a pang of sadness to his spark, but he pushed it aside to turn his attention to the beautiful golden mech before him.

"A walk would be good, for both of us, I think. Perhaps it will help mine settle down a little as well."

With that he started to get to his pedes - though it was difficult for him, it was far easier than it was for Sunstreaker. With a combination of his powerful legs and tail, Predaking pushed himself up, and then turned and helped haul Sunstreaker to his pedes, caressing the mech's heavy, swollen abdomen gently when they were both standing. "I still say that you are going to burst before this is all over." he teased lightly, his expression fond.

Sunstreaker smiled. “Good… I’m glad they seem to know me. I know the eggs roll much more when you are speaking or are near.”

Sunstreaker gave him a nod. “Alright,” he chuckled. “Best to get the little tykes back to sleep, I think.” He managed to give his belly one more kiss before Predaking was getting to his pedes. Sunstreaker was a bit envious of his love, for his ability to get up easier. They were both large, though Sunstreaker was glad that he was carrying more. Four was a burden; a burden his love would have been uncomfortable with too, and he didn’t want him uncomfortable.

When he got to his pedes with help, the eggs rolled wildly under his servo as Predaking gently caressed him. He gave a deep chortle, despite the discomfort they caused. They settled deep on his hips, his abdomen not quite as perky as it had been before they’d grown past half term. He carried low; thus was the reason for his unfortunately hilarious waddle. “I certainly hope I don’t burst. That would be quite a mess, now wouldn’t it?” He grinned cheekily. “I wouldn’t be able to have more sparklings with you if I exploded.”

Predaking couldn't help but chuckle softly at Sunstreaker's rather playful response, purring at the movement beneath his hand. "Indeed. And I would be very upset if that were to happen." he replied, a laugh beneath his voice even as he leaned down. "And I could not do this." he pressed their mouths together gently, and then rose back to his full height, taking Sunstreaker's hand in his and pulling it into the crook of his arm, as was his habit whenever they walked somewhere together.

"Shall we, my love?" he asked warmly, and then gestured with his free hand for Sunstreaker to lead the way.

Sunstreaker smiled at him, grinning to himself as he loved his lovers laugh. His spark sang softly at his purr, love filling him. As he was kissed, Sunstreaker let out a small chuckle, letting them part as he was tucked close. “I would miss kissing you if I exploded~” he grinned.

“Of course, my love,” He responded warmly, cuddling close to the large dragon-mech as he waddled softly out towards the cave entrance. He watched Predaking closely, as they watched each other closely. He purred softly. “You have a little waddle, my dearest.” He teased him gently. The others wasn’t as noticeable as his own, but it was there.

The dragon-mech groaned faintly at those words, though there was still a smile on his face and in his optics. He raised his free hand, smoothing it over the swell of his stomach with fondness in his gaze. "I had hoped I would avoid it, but it seems that our little ones are determined to make me look ridiculous."

He raised his helm as they left the cave, breathing deep of the cool night air. While the days were still ridiculously hot - enough that they no longer left the safety of their nest while the sun was up - the nights were cool and pleasant. They had taken to going on nighttime walks not long after the incident with Sunstreaker, and it had been a good decision. It gave them a moment of quiet and exercise outside the nest, and helped to calm the sparklings, while at the same time not endangering their systems and little ones.

Not far away from them, however, unknown to them both, was a squad of Eradicon scouts. The four drones were scanning the area for Energon deposits, sent there on a random scouting mission. They were all tired and bored, and were nearly ready to call for a bridge back to the ship when the one in front picked up a signal on his scanner. It was not Energon, but was certainly a source of energy and heat, and therefore worth checking out. Waving to his comrades, they started in the direction of the signals, heading straight for Predaking and Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker chuckled. “I think it’s cute.” He grinned and let his hand stroke over the swell as well. “Nothing wrong with waddling, my love. I’ve been doing it for months!” His helm fins flapped faintly.

The cold air was nice; it helped cool down the ever-constant temperature that seemed to emanate from Sunstreaker's abdomen. Even he hadn’t been this warm when he was sparked with Windracer. That thought sent a pained twinge to his helm fins, and he quickly shoved it off. She wasn’t coming back; there was no use dwelling on it and bringing his mood down.

The golden mech was used to not hearing anything other than nature sounds, so he did not even think to listen for anything other than stray rabbits that had a tendency for running under his pedes and tripping him. 

Plodding along, he was unaware of the danger as he grinned and gently poked Predaking’s side. “I think your tail helps with the waddling, darlin.”

Predaking chuckled. "Well at least you think it's appealing. And yes, I have more than noticed your own... predicament." His tail waved back and forth as it was mentioned, and he smiled. "It certainly helps with my balance, if nothing else."

The dragon-mech started to open his mouth to say something else, but a sound from the trees near them made him look up, optics wide, plating flaring as his wings mantled slightly. He instantly pushed Sunstreaker behind him, crouching in preparation for... something. That was definitely not a natural sound - it was the heavy shifting metal of a Cybertronian in motion. He doubted that Ratchet or the Prime would have come out here without contacting one of them...

Had the Decepticons found him? He had done his best to hide where he was - only Shockwave knew that he was even still functional, though Predaking had been careful to keep his location a secret from his own Creator.

It was a long moment before the Eradicons stepped into the clearing, looking for what they assumed was another mech. They had not expected to find the predacon, transformed and bristling with anger, teeth bared in a growl. All of them stopped immediately, shocked, and then the one in front spoke.

"You! But you disappeared! Months ago!" His gaze scanned the creature, and settled on the swell of his abdomen. "And that must be why..." he murmured.

Predaking snarled. "Go away, Eradicons, and I will spare your lives."

Another scoffed. "As if you could fight us right now, looking like that."

"Do not test me." The dragon responded, his frame shaking slightly with his restrained anger. The sparklings wriggled inside him, and he struggled to ignore it, all of his attention focused on the threat before him. His tail pressed at Sunstreaker's side, trying to keep the golden mech behind him and out of sight.

It did not work.

"What's that behind you, beast?" the leader of the little group called, getting more confident as they realized that Predaking would not attack them immediately due to his carrying. He took a step forward, raising his blaster and ignoring the immediate snarl that he got in answer.

Sunstreaker had been mid laugh when his lover had snarled and pushed him behind him. Sunstreaker had moved easily enough, struggling not to trip over his own pedes. The growl, though, he knew meant he had to be silent. He finally tuned in and heard forms approaching.

At first he thought maybe Prime or Ratchet was scouting… and then Eradicons began to speak. Sunstreaker stiffened, hand coming to his abdomen as he tried desperately to quell the fear in him. Hopefully Predaking would scare them off, carrying or not…

No such luck… Sunstreaker’s hand transformed into a blaster silently, the blue glow gone as he dimmed it and its sounds for stealth. He trembled faintly, a silent whisper leaving him. “Predaking…”

Another snarl left the dragon-mech as the Eradicons bravely, and stupidly, came closer. "Leave!" he roared, talons curling into threatening claws on one hand, and other shaping into a blaster. It glowed menacingly with golden light, but Predaking knew that he couldn't afford much more than two or three shots - the energy expended would be too great for more, and he couldn't harm the sparklings. However, he had to protect his family.

Protect what he had now, because he hadn't been able to then.

"Come on, now, we just want to see." the Eradicon in front fairly purred, and then one of them darted forward, slipping around Predaking and grabbing at Sunstreaker's arm, managing to drag him out from behind the dragon-mech before he could react.

"What's this? An Autobot?" A laugh, and then a sneer. "And looks like you filled him up good, just like you."

Predaking, slowed by the weight of the sparklings and his own shaking frame, swung around and grabbed the Eradicon by the helm, squeezing hard to crush his cranial case before throwing him away from his lover as his hands went limp when he was killed.

Sunstreaker yelped as he was dragged out, and overbalanced. His rump hit the ground with a thump after Predaking killed the Eradicon and the clamping hands let him drop. The hand formed into a blasted rolled heatedly and he aimed a shot at the other Eradicons, grazing the shin of one. Unlike Predaking, who was much larger then he, Sunstreaker, while carrying, only had one shot for his cannon. He might have hobbled one, but he hadn’t killed it like he had tried too.

The golden mech struggled up to his pedes again, having problems with the weight of the eggs as all the movement sent them rolling around harshly. He gave a small grunt, growling at the Eradicons as he managed to get to his knees.

The Eradicons reacted instantly as their comrade was killed, rushing forward with blasters raised. One let out a cry and fell as Sunstreaker's shot hit him in the shin, and Predaking dismissed him briefly to take care of the two immediate threats. "Call for help!" the dragon-mech yelled to his lover, hoping that he could hold them off long enough for Ratchet and the Prime to come to their aid.

The lead Eradicon reached him first, and Predaking spared a shot to try and hit him. It missed barely, slipping past his frame to instead hit the one behind him, sending him to the forest floor with smoking armor. Predaking let out a roar, stepping sideways to put Sunstreaker behind his body again when the leader attempted to get past him. The dragon swung, hitting the Eradicon in the abdomen and throwing him to the ground.

He let out a grunt, pushing himself back to his feet while Predaking used this as an opportunity to aim and fire at the Eradicon Sunstreaker had hobbled earlier. He hit the mech square in the forehead, knocking him down for the count, though if he was dead or not Predaking didn't know.

This shot proved to be his downfall - his focus turned, the leader used this as a distraction and surged forward, landing a solid punch to the side of Predaking's round belly.

The dragon-mech went down with a gasping screech of pain, landing on his knees and curling forward around his abdomen as his hand reflexively returned to normal from a blaster.

Triumphant, the Eradicon stood over the downed dragon, red visor gleaming. "Beast." he spat. "I think I'll just help myself to your little Autobot while you writhe in pain."

Golden optics flared, and Predaking let out a roar, somehow making it to his feet and slamming his claws through the Eradicon's chestplate. He vented heavily, watching as the light faded from the drone's visor, and then his knees gave out once more, sending him to the ground on his knees before he fell on his side, groaning.

Sunstreaker had fumbled with his commlink, on the order from his love. ::RATCHET!:: He bellowed. ::RATCHET! WE NEED HELP NOW!::

Ratchet had been in a meeting with Prime about Con sightings, when he paused. ::Sunstreaker,:: he said, ::Calm down and tell me what happened.::

::THERE ARE FRAGGING ERADICONS ATTACKING-:: He paused, seeing the hit to his mate.  “NO! _PREDAKING!_ ” he howled. He scooted forwards, crawling as ‘King went down again after killing the one. “No, no, no, no, no, no,” He panicked as he got to his side. “Please be okay, _please be okay_ ,” he keened.

Ratchet paused as the line cut and looked to Prime. “We need to go, now. Predaking and Sunstreaker are in trouble.”

The Prime nodded and ushered them to the groundbridge. He activated it, and both dashed through.

Predaking groaned where he was lying, arms around his abdomen and his optics clenched shut in pain. He heard Sunstreaker's panicked voice and struggled to respond to him, opening his optics and trying to relax his tense frame.

"I am... alright." he forced out. "Are you hurt?"

He rolled slightly, shifting to lie on his back, one hand pressed to the spot the Eradicon had hit him. The pain in his abdomen was receding, and he hoped that it was a sign that everything would be alright.

"I am fine." he reassured again. "My armor is thick enough to take a hit like that, it simply caught me off guard."

Sunstreaker shook his helm and scooted closer, helping ease Predaking onto his back. “Easy, my love, easy,” he murmured softly. “I’m okay. My aft is sore from falling, but I’m okay.” His hand gently looked him over, feeling along his belly where he’d been hit, though he was oh so gentle. “Your armor might be thick, love, but our children are still fragile… Do you feel any pain in your abdomen?”

Ratchet scurried through the bridge, scanners out and hustled to where he spotted Predaking and Sunstreaker. Fear pierced him, as he spotted Predaking down prostrate on the ground. He called out to them so as not to make the most likely jumpy Predacon even more jumpy.

Prime followed along, bustling quickly as he moved more over to make sure the Eradicons were surely dead.

Ratchet moved by Predaking, looking across to Sunstreaker. “Where was he hit?”

“His abdomen.” Sunstreaker said. “Right here.” He motioned.

Ratchet gave a loud curse, and removed his scanner. Gently, he prodded the spot, listening for any hisses of pain and discomfort as he listened for the sparklings, audios close to his abdomen. “This isn’t good.” He murmured. “Abdominal hits this late can cause complications or premature labor…” He gave another loud curse, trailing off into muttered Cybertronian.

Sunstreaker froze and keened. “Please tell me he and our young will be okay…”

“I can’t promise it.” Ratchet grunted gruffly. In truth, he couldn’t, but he would try his damndest to make sure that all four, carrier and children alike, came out all right. He felt along his abdomen once more, in full medical mode, tsking to himself before leaning up to look at Predaking’s face. “Please remain still for the moment, but I need you to tell me what you feel, and what you felt when you got hit.” If his armor was thick enough, it would have only caused a knee jerk reaction to curl into himself. If it wasn’t, and it had been painful, then… Then it was possible Predaking had been hit into labor.

Predaking felt relief flow through him - he had done his job and protected Sunstreaker. "There was a bit of pain, but it is gone now. I am fine, I promise."

The dragon looked up as he heard Ratchet's voice, glad that they had a little help now. He would no doubt need help getting to his feet, and right now he simply wanted to return to their nest and get some recharge after the stress of what had just happened.

Predaking put up with the prodding quietly, knowing that Ratchet was simply doing his job. He didn't make any sounds of discomfort, but there was an ache low in his belly that was beginning, and a nagging feeling that he needed to return home.

"It hurt, but that is to be expected." Predaking replied to Ratchet's hurried question. "I am alright now. The pain is gone." The nagging feeling turned into a fierce desire, and the dragon-mech pushed his hands down, rising to his pedes with a lurch before anyone could stop him. "I would just like to go back to our nest and get some sleep."

Sunstreaker keened softly and nuzzled him gently. “Even if you're fine now, you still got hurt…”

Ratchet grunted softly and hissed faintly through his denta as the mech got to his pedes. He hurriedly moved and put support under Predaking’s arm as he lurched. “You fool!” He snapped. “I said stay still!” He growled. “Pain from being hit means you could be going into early labor!” He snapped again.

Optimus, with the Eradicons sufficiently removed, moved and took Predaking’s other arm and eased it over his shoulder. “Easy,” he said to Ratchet. “He needed to be moved anyway. You can resume care for him when we get him back to his home.”

Ratchet growled softly as Prime carefully guided Predaking back home, turning to gently get Sunstreaker to his pedes. As the golden mech waddled off, Ratchet had a foreboding sense. Predaking was normally good about obeying what he said… But he didn’t listen for staying down.

Something told him that Predaking was listening to some other urge that he did not know about… and that this urge was not good at this current time.

The dragon-mech felt a little better as he walked, the ache receding slightly with his movement. He appreciated Optimus' help, but after a few moments pulled away from the Prime, his plating feeling too tight. He didn't really want to be touched right now.

He instead slowed down to allow Sunstreaker to catch up to him, his optics roaming over his golden mate with concern. After all, a fall was never a good thing, and he did not want a repeat of a few months ago.

Optimus let him go, but kept an optic on him, in case his legs should give for any reason. He let Ratchet catch up with him and sighed. Ratchet gave a grumpy look and watched the two carrying bots like a hawk as they followed them.


	8. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fairly graphic birth scene.   
> Edited: 8/8/13

Sunstreaker moved closer to his mate, concern written on his face as he waddled a little quicker to catch up. He reached out to gently take Predaking’s hand. “Are you really okay?” he asked softly. “You told me not to hide anything once. Yelled at me, actually… Now I’m asking the same of you. Please don’t hide any aches and pains from me, my love.” The gold and blue of his optics were glittery, obviously showing how much the incident had terrified him. He’d lost a lot himself and was scared for it to happen again.

Predaking sighed slightly, squeezing Sunstreaker's hand in his own. "Yes, I am truly okay. And I am sorry. I do not mean to hide things from you." He shifted his other hand, pressing it to the bottom curve of his belly. "There is an ache, here, but it is not so bad when I am walking." He smiled, trying to calm his lover. "I really just want to go back to the nest. I... need to be there right now."

Sunstreaker shifted closer and gently squeezed back, needing to be close, to know his mate was alright. His other hand gently moved to rest atop of Predaking’s on his belly. “It's alright, my love… Just don’t hide important things, okay?” He gently shifted and rubbed the plating, which felt tighter than normal. “I see…” He still gave Predaking a worried look. He needed to be at the nest…? Then… it could just be nesting time. He hoped.

The gladiator's hand gently rubbed, trying to soothe the tightness away. “We’ll get you home then, my love. Ratchet’ll wanna take a look at you more extensively,” he clicked, “But it's to make sure our little ones are okay.”

Ratchet’s audios perked. Predaking had an ache. At the bottom of his belly… That was a beginning contractions sign, as was the need to go home to the nest. He looked to Prime. “I want you to remain outside the cave, Prime. Make sure no one disturbs us… I think,” he said this bit quieter, “that Predaking has been knocked into early labor. He’s probably not gonna want either of us near… But he will deal with me.”

Prime nodded sagely. “Take care of him, Ratchet. Sunstreaker would surely break if anything happened to him or their sparklings.”

"I will remember to tell you things in the future." Predaking said quietly to the golden mech. "I did ask that you not hide things, after all. It is only fair that I return the favor."

A soft rumble echoed in Predaking's chassis at the idea of letting Ratchet into their cave, but he knew that the medic would be helpful, and that he would look over Sunstreaker to be sure that his golden mate was alright. "Very well. He will stay out of the nest, however."

The ache was returning a little stronger again, despite his movement, and the dragon-mech's tail whipped behind him as he contained the faint pain that pulsed in his lower abdomen before fading off again.

The sight of the cave was a relief, and the dragon-mech made his way inside, climbing into the nest and settling down against the cooled pillows nearly immediately. The coolness helped, and he relaxed finally, letting out a sigh and allowing his optics to half-shutter.

Sunstreaker had felt the tightening get worse in his love's abdomen as the mech kept walking, and had keened softly. “I’ll make sure he stays out of the nest.” he replied with a nod.

As they arrived, leaving Prime outside, Sunstreaker gently helped his lover down into the nest. He carefully flopped down next to him, hand shifting and continuing to rub his abdomen and hopefully help the ache there.

Ratchet, having heard the order, paused outside the nest and sat on the edge. He had seen the pained flick of the dragon's tail. “Predaking,” he asked softly, “Does your abdomen feel tight?”

The presence of Sunstreaker at his side was a relief, and Predaking raised a hand to cradle the back of the golden mech's helm, just stroking his plating lovingly in a move to reassure himself that he had not failed.

A faint rumble passed through Predaking again at the sound of Ratchet's voice, but he did not react other than that. "Yes." he said after a moment. "The sparklings are coming, aren't they?"

He was not afraid - the little ones were more than large enough to survive outside his body. What he was worried about was the force of the hit. If one of his sparklings died, there would not be a force in the universe that would stop him from destroying the Decepticons.

Sunstreaker tilted his helm into the hand, purring gently in a soothing way as he nuzzled his palm. He scooted closer, and tucked his face into Predaking’s chest plate as he gently hugged the mech. “You could have gotten hurt…” It was mumbled softly with a small tremble before the golden mech managed to sit up. He could have lost his love and children today if there had been more Eradicons. He looked up at Predaking’s words, looking scared for their young. Sure, they might be okay this late in gestation, but if they got hurt by the scuffle…

Ratchet heaved a sigh. That was all he needed to know. “Yes, Predaking, they are.” He clicked. “Now I have a question for you. With the sparklings coming, you’re not going to want me near you, are you?”

The dragon-mech lowered his helm to nuzzle at Sunstreaker, arm going around him in a return embrace. "It was better that I was there. My armor is much thicker than yours, and I had better balance. If you had taken the hit...." Predaking shivered lightly, not wanting to think about it.

Predaking thought for a moment about what Ratchet said, thinking. He struggled with himself - Sunstreaker should not have to help him, but Ratchet... he did **_not_** want Ratchet in the nest with him. He liked the medic, but he wasn't entirely certain he trusted him just yet.

"You may enter the nest if absolutely necessary. Otherwise, please..." he forced himself to remain civil. "Stay there."

Sunstreaker nuzzled him back with a soft keen. “I would have rather neither of us got hit…”

Ratchet clicked softly. He watched the internal struggle play across the dragons face. He nodded softly at the words. “If I’m needed, I will come. Otherwise,” he said gently, “I’m going to have to let Sunstreaker download the information needed to help you. Delivering live young is different than eggs. They need to be guided out by a gentle hand, and you need to be checked for dilation. Is it alright if I come in to download that into Sunstreaker, so he doesn’t have to get up?” A medic by nature, he’d dealt with countless patients similar in instinct to Predaking. He was patient. Very patient.

Predaking nodded his consent. "Yes. I do not want him to be uncomfortable. This will not be difficult for him, will it?"

The dragon-mech remembered his other worries, turning to look at the medic as he rose to enter the nest. "He is alright, yes? Have you checked to make sure he was not hurt? He fell."

Ratchet nodded and entered the nest, carefully keeping his distance from the dragon as he settled down crouching by Sunstreaker. “Not difficult at all.” He nodded. Gently reaching out, he gathered the needed data and carefully plugged into Sunstreaker’s arm. Beginning the file transfer, he knew it would take time, he turned his gaze to Predaking as he spoke again. “Carrying eggs is different than sparklings,” he said. “You would have known immediately if something was wrong with the eggs. He would not be sitting up and talking. He would be writhing in pain or curled up around his abdomen.”

The medic smiled to reassure the dragon. “Given that he is sitting and cuddling you, other than a bruised aft, your mate is fine, I promise.” Still, he reached out and gently checked the eggs with his other hand while Sunstreaker was staring off into space, sorting the datafiles and putting them in a folder. “If you feel right here,” he tapped gently along the left side of Sunstreaker’s belly, near his hip, “you can feel that the eggs are perfectly fine. They’re moving a lot, though, so he’s probably uncomfortable.”

Relief flooded the dragon-mech's spark, and he relaxed against the cool blankets, taking comfort in the fact that everything was alright. He put out a hand to feel where Ratchet had indicated, both wanting to feel it for himself, and simply to touch his mate. At that moment the ache in his belly intensified again, and with a faint hiss he pressed his free hand against the spot, the pressure helping to relieve it somewhat. His frame tensed, like a coiled spring, optics narrowing at the pain. It passed after a moment, but the strange pressure remained, followed by a soft popping sound and a gush of fluid between his legs as his panel automatically opened.

Predaking blinked in surprise, shifting in embarrassment.

The touch from his mate was what roused him again, and Sunstreaker shifted into awareness. All the files downloaded, he managed to gently take Predaking’s other hand and give it a soft squeeze of reassurance. The gush of fluid made his fins flick in surprise, and he clicked, startled, as it happened. “You…. Your oil just broke…” He gaped a bit. “So soon?”

Ratchet nodded softly. “Don’t be embarrassed, Predaking. Your little ones will be coming soon now.” Tsking, he unplugged from Sunstreaker and retreated from the nest. “Check his dilation, Sunstreaker.” he offered to the shell-shocked sire-to-be.

Predaking tried to push down the embarrassment, but it didn't retreat much. He watched Sunstreaker's surprise, and couldn't help but smile at the expression on his lover's face. He was just so cute sometimes...

Pressure started to descend on his hips, and the dragon-mech shifted uncomfortably. He grunted, back arching briefly as he tried to get comfortable where he leaned against the side of the nest.

Sunstreaker moved down, crawling around and gently shifting Predaking’s legs apart. Carefully, he switched out the wet blankets with dry ones from another spot on the nest, and settled between the large limbs, careful of sitting on his love’s tail. “Er…” he clicked. “Four digits for a mech my size… a hand for a mech his size…” He clicked softly to himself as he skimmed along the information. Looking up over his love’s abdomen, he clicked softly. “Okay, I’m gonna reach up inside you, love, and see what effacement and dilation you’re at… Please don’t kick me. It's probably gonna feel really weird.”

Ratchet gave a soft grunt and carefully tossed Sunstreaker some lubricants. “This is a medical lubricant. Spread it on your hands and probably his valve too. It’ll help minimize tearing for him.”

Sunstreaker nodded and coated his servos in it first, before gently rubbing the rim of his valve with it. He didn’t go in yet; he wanted to make sure his love would be alright with him checking. It sounded so… violating, when read straight off the text.

The dragon-mech didn't mind Sunstreaker down near his valve in the least - it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other exposed plenty of times in the last several months. He smiled at Sunstreaker when he awkwardly told him what was going to happen, and then outright chuckled softly. "I will not kick you. It is not like you haven't been near my valve before, Sun."

Predaking leaned his helm back, venting out deeply and easily as Sunstreaker's fingers started to rub along the rim of his valve. It was a strange feeling - especially with the pressure and pain in his belly, but not uncomfortable at the moment. The pain increased as he thought this, and the tip of his tail thrashed slightly, though he was careful not to move lest he hit Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker did not rush as he continued to lubricate him, slowly working his way in, coming out occasionally to retrieve more. When the rim of his valve was soft with the lubricants, flexing gently under his fingers, he continued to venture deeper. He offered Predaking a small grin. “I’ve been here several times in the past while, haven’t I?”

As his fingers gently probed deeper, he made sure his love was well softened. His hand slipped upwards, and he found the entrance to his gestational tank. His lubricated fingers gently probed the spot that had opened up and still had some fluids escaping. “You’re not quite thinned yet, though close enough.” He wouldn’t have been fully thinned until he was full term anyways. “You’re fairly dilated, not too much though… I can fit a finger and a half in there.”

The added pressure of Sunstreaker's probing fingers caused the dragon-mech to grunt uncomfortably, and he struggled not to move away. Despite it being a familiar touch, it was still uncomfortable. A soft groan worked its way from his throat, but he still did not move.

Sunstreaker draw back from him, wiping his hand on a blanket. “We’re in for a long wait, love.” He scooted back around to offer his hand to Predaking as he settled next to him. “I’ll be here for you though, and bring you what you need.” He nuzzled him. “I’ll take care of you this time around.”

The hours passed slowly for both of them. Predaking napped whenever he wasn’t contracting, and Sunstreaker remained awake, gently rubbing his abdomen to help soothe along the pains as they came and went. Sunstreaker felt the sparkling shifting and moving into position, and helped guide them there with gentle nudges from his fingers. Ratchet remained dutifully guarding them. When Sunstreaker checked, and Predaking was almost to the point where he would need to push, Sunstreaker woke the mech gently with a soft kiss to his lips. “It’s almost time to push, Predaking. Do you want some energon before that?”

Predaking came out of a very light recharge rather groggily, his optics flickering faintly before opening fully at Sunstreaker's gentle kiss. He was uncomfortable, in pain, and over-heated, and with a sigh he nodded. "Some Energon would be nice."

He had been able to sleep a bit, but the contractions were getting stronger and closer together, as was the pressure in his lower abdomen. He felt as though all three sparklings were pushing on his hips, and he wanted nothing more than to shift his weight to get them off.

Pain flowered in his abdomen, spreading across his back and up his sides. The dragon-mech groaned softly, and the muscle cables in his abdomen tightened, his toes clenching in the blankets.

Sunstreaker nodded softly and shifted, looking at Ratchet. “Can you get us a cube please? They’re over in the cubby by the pool.”

Ratchet nodded and got to his pedes, moving and going to fetch a cube. Selecting one, for he knew Predaking wouldn’t need to run the risk of choking while eating raw crystals, he brought it over to the nest.

Sunstreaker made Ratchet wait to give it to him as he leaned over Predaking’s abdomen and gently massaged it with his hands. It wouldn’t do much help, but it had relieved the ache a little when he slept. He waited until it passed for certain before getting to his pedes and waddling to the mech. He stretched his lower back, which was aching something fierce from sitting upright. “Thanks, Ratchet.”

Ratchet nodded back and grabbed a waste bin from subspace to hand to him. “Just in case he gets nauseated.” He said. “If he purges all over himself, he’ll be much more stressed then if it's just in the bucket.”

Sunstreaker nodded and brought it over, sitting once more, He helped him recline a little higher, dropping the bin near him, and then held the cube gently to his lips. “Here, my love.”

Predaking made a sound of thanks, raising a hand to hold the cube and sip from it. His tanks lurched for a moment, but then settled - he needed the energy and his systems knew it. He settled back down again after draining half the cube, venting rather heavily as more pain rose in his abdomen. "The pains are coming faster." he panted out just before it took him, cutting off his voice and making him grit his denta.

He shifted, bending forward over his stomach, legs braced in the blankets. His body wanted to brace, to bear down, and so he did as his instincts bade, letting out a grunt before falling back against the blankets.

Sunstreaker startled as his love began to push. He set the cube down and moved down between Predaking's legs, careful to let his tail slide between his own legs so that he straddled the appendage harmlessly. “I see, Predaking.” Gently, he lubed up his hands and began to apply some more to his valve rim. He wanted him soft. Gently, he checked him, making sure that it was indeed time to push.

It was. “It's time to push,” He informed him, unaware of his instincts telling him so. “When you feel a contraction, push hard, okay?” Sunstreaker asked as he removed his hand, settling one on either side of his thighs. He gave him a smile. “Our little ones will be here soon, my Predaking.”

Groaning faintly, Predaking relaxed between the contractions, hands clenching tight on the blankets as he pushed. The pressure was _immense_ and painful, and the dragon-mech couldn't help the speeding of his vents and his cooling fans clicking on.

 

Sunstreaker watched gently for a sign of him contracting. When it hit again, he watched his valve spasm and suck upwards, shriveling in and then pushing out as he worked to expel their sparklings. “You’re doing good, Predaking.” He said. “Push for me, darlin. Push.”

The dragon-mech growled softly, panting before pushing again with the surge of the contraction. It felt as though he was making progress, but it was difficult to tell with the amount of pressure on his hips.

Sunstreaker fell silent at the growl, only giving small encouraging noises to him as he pushed on and off again with each contraction. He could see the lump of one sparkling moving down and lodging in his hips, ready to be forced down into his valve canal. With a small sound, he kept making sure his valve rim was softened in between contractions. “I can see it moving down, Preds.” He said softly to him, hoping not to incite another growl. He hated being growled at.

Predaking keened softly as Sunstreaker told him that he was finally making progress, and he felt a little renewed energy flow through him. Gritting his denta again, he bent forward and pushed hard, desperate to get this over with so he could hold his children....

With the hard push, Sunstreaker watched the sparkling lurch down a fair chunk into his canal. It looked like the lubricant was helping speed up the process. Gently, he made an encouraging croon. This one was a smaller one, he’d bet. He prepped to catch their little one.

The dragon-mech growled softly to himself, and then pushed again. He could feel the sparkling, nearly out. Just a little more...

Sunstreaker gently eased his finger tips into his love’s valve, grasping the helm that appeared. Moving it slowly with Predaking’s pushes, he gently helped ease his valve rim around the tiny knobby horns that it inherited from Predaking, which were not grown in nor sharp. He eased them gently out as Predaking pushed hard again, and the sparkling slipped into his arms with a wet squirm. It was… _large_. But healthy looking, for a premature sparkling. The frame was mostly gold, though some splashes of black were here and there. A quick check showed they had a daughter. She wiggled in his arms as he turned her over and gave her back a pat. A wet glob of oil came from her vents, and then she began to wail, tiny face scrunching unhappily at the cool air around her. “We have a daughter, Preds!”

A daughter! Predaking panted in the aftermath, some of the pressure relieving as he reached forward, wanting to hold the little femme. He managed to put his aching frame to the back of his mind for a moment, leaning forward, instincts demanding that he see his child.

Sunstreaker gently handed her up to Predaking, making sure he supported her helm well. He looked to Ratchet and motioned him forth as he gently reached down and severed the connecting cables which had fed to the protoforms from Predaking’s own frame, much like an organic umbilical cord.

Ratchet moved around the nest, never stepping in, mind you. “She is beautiful, Predaking.” He nodded. “Might I come into the nest? Someone needs to watch her. You will be very busy bringing to your other two into existence.

Predaking was in awe, staring down at the tiny little face. She had beautiful alabaster faceplates like him, and her optics were only just barely open, that gorgeous mix of blue and gold just like her sire. The dragon-mech stroked her cheek gently, and then looked up as Ratchet spoke. It took a moment, and then he nodded. "Yes. I suppose that we will... need your help."

Already the contractions were starting to wrack his body again - he needed Ratchet to help, despite what his instincts were telling him. His body automatically started pushing as the next sparkling moved down into birthing position.

 

Ratchet nodded softly and carefully stepped down into the nest. He shooed Sunstreaker back to his position, and gently took the little femme. He could see the dragon-mech's abdomen tightening. “Don’t worry,” he said soothingly, “I’ll watch the second one too. When your third sparkling arrives, they will be all yours, I promise.”

Sunstreaker moved back down, watching the medic faintly as he shifted up and rubbed more lubricant where the first sparkling had rubbed it off.  He was still shocked that he was a Sire, a parent once more.

"... Thank you, Ratchet." Predaking forced out through clenched denta, bending forward to push with the contraction. He was exhausted, but there were still two more sparklings. Hopefully they would be a little easier.

Sunstreaker leaned down to watch the progress. He got more progress when he leaned forwards onto his abdomen when he pushed. It made him hum, watching within the trembling depths as a wet shape worked its way down slowly but surely.

“Don’t thank me yet,” the medic chuckled. “You’ll be cursing Sunstreaker’s name when you get to the third one.”

Predaking did not doubt Ratchet's words, but he paid them little mind, focused on pushing their next child into the world. It was both easier and more difficult - his valve was more relaxed and stretched, but his energy reserves were lower. He paused to vent between contractions, but this next sparkling was ready to be out in the world, and it wasn't long before he had to push again.

As with last time, Sunstreaker eased his fingers into his valve as soon as the helm came closer to crowning. He got a firm hold on the little one, gentle, and helped to guide it down and out with each contraction. Tired as he was, it took Predaking some time in order to push this one out, though Sunstreaker helped all he could. He needed strength. Soon, the golden mech had a wailing and squalling little one perched in his arms.

The dragon-mech groaned softly, optics dim and half closed as he tried to look down at Sunstreaker and their new little one. His body was fighting to finish this, and despite his exhaustion he knew that there was one more to go.

But this one felt... different. Even as he got ready to push again, he realized that something was off, though he wasn't entirely sure what.

Sunstreaker handed off their son to Ratchet, who cradled the sparkling close, and went back between his mate's legs. Gently, he lubricated him once more. “You ready to finish this, my love?”

Predaking nodded tiredly. "Primus yes." Shifting himself slightly to try and ease the strange ache that was gathering in his valve, the dragon-mech gritted his denta once more and bore down.

This time it hurt more, but after two other sparklings, Predaking supposed that it could not be helped. Panting between contractions, Predaking tried to ease the pain, and then another surge took him.

He pushed, and then he screamed.

Pain, blinding pain from his valve. The dragon-mech bucked slightly against the stone floor, as though trying to escape the pain inside him, optics rolling as Energon gushed from the stretched opening of his valve.

 “You can do it,” the smaller mech smiled encouragingly as Predaking began to push, but then things changed.

Sunstreaker started and gave a loud swear as the dragon screamed, bucking as energon spilled forth. Sunstreaker's hands lubricated themselves, and he looked at Ratchet with a faint nervousness. His processor scanned, rescanned, and triple scanned the info. Nothing. “What do I do!? There’s nothing in the info that says what to do!”

Ratchet cursed to himself. “The sparkling is stuck and hung up on something! Reach up his valve, and detangle it, then guide it down manually. Once you can take these three, I can close him up.”

Sunstreaker’s helm fins flapped nervously, but he did as asked. Dealing with his bucking and squirming, Sunstreaker sank his hand into Predaking’s valve. His hand went up, up, and located an obstruction. Obviously larger than the other two, and the one containing his helm fins by the feel of it, Sunstreaker gathered that this little one was tearing him. He found the points of its helm fins jammed into furrows in the soft metal. Gently as he could, regardless of his lover's writhing and shouts, he gently unhooked the little one and began to manually guide it down regardless of contractions or not that squeezed his arm tightly.

In a rush of fluid, lubricants, left over oils, and blood, the wiggling, large, mechling fell into his arms with a loud cough. He began to wail and screech, unhappy with the manhandling that had brought him into the world.

Ratchet quickly traded places with Sunstreaker, handing off the sparklings to the mech who took all three to sit up near his mates helm. Ratchet took action, dropping between parted thighs and bringing out his welder. His hand transformed into a tiny camera and light, for the camera did not have night vision, and he lubed up before going in. It would take some time to weld the fissures that were leaking so.

Predaking was very nearly unconscious, his body shivering with pain, optics dim and sightless. The suddenness of what had happened had sent his frame into shock, and the dragon-mech barely had any idea of what was happening other than the burning pain in his valve.

Sunstreaker made a nest for the little ones out of blankets, curling them up warmly out of the way. Gently, he came over to Predaking, kneeling by his helm and gently stroking it. His blue and gold ringed optics locked on Predaking’s dim ones, and he began to speak softly, slowly, to help try and calm him and bring him back around. “Easy, love, easy. It's over. Ratchet is fixing you, my darling.” he murmured softly. “They’re here, and healthy. They’re big, like you, and already active too. Come back to me. Come back to me…”

Ratchet made swift work of staunching the blood flow, and gently smeared a medicated cream that he excreted from his fingertips along the welds. It would numb them for some time, and he could rest. They wouldn’t take long to heal. They were not life threatening if treated quickly, but were very, very painful. Drawing out of Predaking's valve and removing any access cords from the sparklings births as well, Ratchet cleaned up and put new blankets down in place of the wet mess that had become this half of the nest. He then gave the dragon an injection of energon, to kickstart him and give him energy back.

It felt as though Predaking was rising out of a fog - pain still lingered, but it was easing back to be replaced by a soreness that consumed the lower half of his frame. The feeling of gentle fingers stroking over his forehelm made him blink, and slowly his optics focused, looking into blue and gold ones.

"...S-Sun..." he whispered. "Did... are they...?" he swallowed thickly, and the Energon that Ratchet injected him with began to circulate, his strength slowly returning until he could turn his helm to try and see his sparklings. He raised a trembling, weak arm, but it fell back against his chest - the dragon-mech was too tired to hold his sparklings and he knew it. He blinked tiredly, letting out a sigh.

 

Sunstreaker got the gist of what he wanted. Gently, he gathered all three to his chest, the large sparklings resting half on his abdomen, and curled close to Predaking. “They’re here, love. They’re healthy, and perfect.” He showed them to him gently. “A femme, our eldest, and two mechs. Our youngest is the largest.” He purred gently to him.

Ratchet moved back and closed him up gently, giving him another shot of energon.

Predaking rolled slightly, curling around Sunstreaker's body and putting a trembling arm over him. His arm ended up draped over the swell of his stomach, pressed against the sparklings. "They're beautiful..." he whispered, resting his helm against Sunstreaker's shoulder so he could stare down at their sparklings.

The dragon-mech barely felt the shot, and the Energon did help his systems to calm and stabilize, but he was still so tired....

It wasn't long before his optics flickered shut and his venting evened out as he slipped into recharge pressed against his lover's side.

Sunstreaker welcomed him closer, holding him tight as he nuzzled him. As Predaking fell asleep, Sunstreaker couldn’t help but think he was one of the most wonderful and beautiful things he’d ever seen, exhausted from expelling their sparklings. It had scared him - terrified him really - once he’d heard him scream like that… the pain he must have felt… It made him nervous, as he held the larger mech closer. Exhausted by their ordeal, the sparklings seemed to fall asleep on his chest immediately, covered in warmth from their carrier.

Gently, his hand rose up and stroked his lover's cheek. He was amazing… Wonderful… and more than Sunstreaker felt that he honestly deserved in his life. They made three wonderful things… Soon to be seven wonderful things.

That was eight wonderful things Sunstreaker would have in his life, after everything he’d lost. Predaking had went into early labor protecting him… even when carrying…

Yes… He was perfect in so many ways that Sunstreaker was flawed. The golden mech gave a soft vent as he settled down to take a nap with his love.


	9. Labor Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/9/13  
> Note - Birth starts here, continues for the next two chapters. Can get fairly graphic.

The last month had been bliss.

Predaking carefully rocked his daughter, watching as she fell into recharge in his arms. All three of his sparklings had grown fast, and little Firefly, the femme in his arms, had been one of the smallest at birth. She had very nearly doubled in size, quickly catching her brothers. The dragon-mech leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her helm, and then went to the tiny nest that he had scratched out for them after he had regained his strength, laying her in the little blanket-lined bowl. She rolled and shifted, and then settled with a happy sigh.

He then turned to the larger nest, smiling as he looked upon his lover and mate. Sunstreaker was resting against the pile of blankets and pillows at the edge of the nest, propped with both of the mech triplets in his arms. They had just finished a feeding, and Goldfire, the middle sparkling, was pressed against his sire's chest, little face against his throat. His younger sibling Silentstrider was still awake, but only just, his little helm fins waving slowly. They had only just begun to get their mobility, something that Predaking would have been thankful to have on the day of his birth.

But despite all of the pain, it was worth it.

"Do you want me to put them in their nest, my Sun?" Predaking asked with a slight smile, kneeling beside the edge of the nest. Sunstreaker was no doubt uncomfortable - he had been due two weeks ago, but for reasons unknown had yet to give up the eggs. They had unfortunately continued to grow, and Ratchet had officially ordered that Sunstreaker remain in the nest until the eggs came. The golden mech had been happy to do so - by the time this order had been made, he was hardly able to stand for longer than a few minutes, and definitely not without help. His pedes had often gone numb, and so he had resigned himself to bed rest until the eggs were laid.

Sunstreaker was, for once, somewhat comfortable except for the twinges that the eggs brought from his abdomen as they rolled and made his pedes numb again. He smiled up at Predaking as the mech knelt next to the nest, gently rocking his sons as they settled. “Yes please, my love.” He chuckled. “I need to shift some. My pedes are numb again.”

For all the swelling his abdomen did, pilled high enough that it was nearly painful for him, Sunstreaker still retained his glow of carrying. His toes on his pedes wiggled some when he made them move, and he cooed softly to his mechlings before gently handing them over.

When his arms were free of his little ones, the very gravid mech shifted and rolled to the side. It was one of the few positions what took the weight off his frame, and moments later, he could finally feel his pedes again. The round end of an egg poked up, and he tapped it softly. “I wonder when they’ll come.” He hummed. “They’re so big already.” His face pulled into a grin. “I haven’t exploded yet, though love.”

Predaking chuckled softly in response, taking the mechlings from his lover with a purr. Goldfire was in recharge, but Silentstrider chirped at him sleepily, a smile on his little faceplates. They settled quickly when they were placed in their nest with their sister, rolling towards her. All three let out simultaneous sighs and then fell deep into recharge. The dragon smiled down at them, carefully draping one of the blankets over them before returning to lay at Sunstreaker's side.

"Yes, you haven't just yet." he said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to the bulge of the egg before massaging gently to encourage them to shift into a slightly better position. "Although I must admit, I never expected them to get this large. I would have thought that you would have laid them by now."

Sunstreaker smiled as his lover settled the duo down. They ate slower than their sister. As Predaking returned to his side, Sunstreaker smiled at him and chuckled as the kiss and massage sent them all rolling. He grunted at one pressed into his pelvis before moving around. “Mmm~ I hope I lay them soon. My abdomen hurts. It's so tight.” He chuckled softly. As he shifted closer to Predaking, shifting so his abdomen lay flush sideways against Predaking’s own flat abdomen, Sunstreaker nuzzled close in a hug.

“Perhaps they are large simply because they are ours?” he purred softly. “We are, after all, two good sized mechs ourselves.”

He gave pause to his words to rub a spot on his abdomen, just above his hips, which began to ache something fierce. “I can't wait for these random aches to go away.”

The dragon-mech scoffed lightly at the comment about the pain. "That would be because you're far too large, my love. I am certain that your frame was not meant to stretch this much. We may need to ask Ratchet to force your labor if this goes any longer."

He purred softly at the feel of the rounded belly pressing against his own, one hand stroking at Sunstreaker's stomach while the other smoothed over his back, finding the sore points at the small and kneading gently.

"That is certainly a possibility." Predaking mused. "But at this point I am wondering if they will even be safe for you to lay. I think that this one..." his hand hunted out the one that they knew was larger, close to twice as large as the other three. "... may be too big."

The dragon-mech pressed both hands over Sunstreaker's, gently pressing and massaging in a motion that had helped previously, as well as with his own aches before the triplets had been born. "They will. Pay attention to them, though - they most likely mean that we need to call Ratchet because the eggs are coming."

Sunstreaker hummed. “I don’t want my labor to be forced,” he clicked, “But hopefully we won't have to.” he said. “We’ll give it another couple days before we resort to that.” His hands gently shifted as he chuckled. “If I were meant to look like a whale, I would have been a water based Cybertronian.” He winked softly.

Sunstreaker let out a soft moan at the kneading. “Primus, right there is where it aches. Hmmm…” He said. As Predaking made the eggs shift and roll, Sunstreaker let out another grunt as one winded him by dropping on his vents. When the largest one, double the weight of the others, rested easily in Predaking’s palm, he vented softly. “I think I’ll be okay.” he said. “Ratchet said the shells would be soft and flexible, stretching somewhat to fit out. He said I should be okay.” He purred at him softly. “I’ll be okay.”

When the dargon's hands moved to press above Sunstreaker’s, the gladiator relaxed some. The soothing circles and motions he rubbed helped soothe the ache, though it tightened first under his fingers. “Mm. But I’ve been having what he calls ‘Braxton hicks’, after the human kind, all week. It might be today, it might be in several days.” He nuzzled him softly. “They’re less than twenty minutes apart, but they don’t hurt like yours seemed too.”

He relaxed against him for some time, until his abdomen shifted and twitched, tightening faintly. He rubbed it with a sigh.

Predaking's optics grew concerned. "Twenty minutes? Are they regular?" The dragon-mech shifted his way down Sunstreaker's body, hands pressing along the tightening swell worriedly. "And how long do they last?"

The dragon-mech had approached Ratchet when the medic had come to check on the triplets not long after their birth, and had asked for the data packet that he had given to Sunstreaker. He wanted to know what the signs of labor were, and especially didn't want to be caught off guard. He would call for Ratchet, but he also wanted to be able to remain calm and in control of himself and the situation, if at all possible.

He had spent the better part of the last month going through those files in his downtime, what little there was. Sometimes when the triplets were napping and Sunstreaker had finally fallen into an exhausted recharge against his side, other times when he couldn't sleep during the night. Predaking felt that he had enough of a working knowledge now to at least be able to guide Sunstreaker into the second stages of labor, at which point he would much rather have Ratchet there. While the medic had given him enough knowledge that he would no doubt be able to handle the birth himself, these were eggs, and Ratchet had been the first to admit that they knew next to nothing about the situation.

Sunstreaker grunted softly as he was shifted a bit with his love’s movements, but made no fuss on the matter. “Mm… Most of the time, yeah. They were irregular several hours ago, but they’re pretty regular now.” He shifted enough that the eggs rolled into a more comfortable spot. “They last about a minute, sometimes two if I’ve actually done something remotely active.” Like rolling over. If he rolled in the midst of one, it made it last longer for him.

It took a bit before this one passed, and when it did, he gave a soft relieved whoosh of air as his abdomen went soft again. “Ah, much better.” He shifted his stance some with a relieved grunt. Ah~ much better. Now the large one wasn’t pressing down on his tanks. It always gave him indigestion when it did that.

Predaking very nearly smacked himself in the forehead. "Sunstreaker, that is the early stage of labor. You've likely been in labor for most of the day." He shook his head fondly, a soft smile on his face before he shifted down to kneel between Sunstreaker's legs. "Open up." he said with a chuckle. "I want to see if you're dilated at all."

Sunstreaker blinked up at his mate with a click. “Ratchet only gave me the info on delivering, not labor.” He shifted some so he reclined on the nest, to let his mate slide down without dropping him. A small laugh escaped him some and he parted his legs, opening his valve covering for his love. “Just be gentle now, love. You’ve got claws, and you could rupture the oil sack before it's ready to break.”

"Mm..." Predaking hummed idly. "I had not thought of that. Perhaps I should call Ratchet now. I believe I can do this without causing problems, but during the birth might be more difficult." Nevertheless he gently slipped a taloned finger into Sunstreaker's valve, caressing as he went to try and ease the passage. He was careful and slow, not wanting to puncture the oil sack or cause any other issues, and he smiled slightly at what he found. "Everything feels good, by what I can tell. I would say you are starting to dilate, but I honestly cannot tell how much." The dragon-mech withdrew his hand, frowning down at his clawed hands. "These make things far more difficult than I wanted..."

He moved away from Sunstreaker after wiping his hand clean, searching out the communicator. "You should lie on your side, love. It's supposed to help things along."

Sunstreaker had found himself mildly aroused by the touches and caresses as he slid his digit in, but held still for the mech. “Calling Ratchet might be a good idea.” He chirped as soon as Predaking withdrew. “That’s good… I honestly don’t really feel much down there, other than the general ache of heaviness I seem to have.” He grinned.

It took him a moment to shift and lay enough on his side, flopping over with a small plop and a grunt. One of the eggs poked up again, and he clucked at it, gently moving it back down. “Love, I do happen to have claw caps in my subspace, if you would like to use them.” He reached in, pulling out ten adjustable caps. They were set to as small as they’d go. It brought a pang to him, and an unbidden bit of grief crossed his face before he hid it away. Gently, he offered them out. “I can help you put them on, if you’d like.”

On the other side of the communicator, Ratchet was besieged by cannon fire, the flames of his burning medical bay at his back.

"You most likely are having less pain because you are naturally going into labor. Mine was forced, plus the hit caused some damage, though little." Predaking reasoned. He pressed the button to call Ratchet, but after a long moment there was no answer. The dragon-mech blinked in surprise, as this was unusual for the medic, but did not worry. Labor tended to last hours, and if the contractions were still 20 minutes apart they would most likely have plenty of time.

Predaking turned at the mention of claw caps, and then made a pleased sound. "That would be very helpful. I can help you through this, I was just worried about causing a problem." He looked down at his claws with a faintly frustrated noise. "Sometimes they do get in the way."

He put the communicator down, making his way over to Sunstreaker and sitting beside him, briefly caressing his belly with a fond purr before offering his hands to the golden mech.

“Aye, that it did.” he nodded, glad his love hadn’t seen the sadness cross his face as he thought back to the frightening moment when Predaking had fallen beneath Eradicon fists. “Something tells me this’ll be a bit easier than yours was, even if I’m two weeks overdue.” He chortled.

Sunstreaker smiled at his pleased sound, and held up his hand. He flexed his fingers, and large sickle-like talons extended from the ends. “My claws are retractable.” he said, letting them retract. “But I have caps, because as a sparkling, I couldn’t control my claws, and often scratched myself or-… Or Sideswipe.” He sighed softly at the name. “The mechs who cared for us in the pits didn’t like getting scratched either, so they capped me in these until I could control myself. They’ll change color to blend with your servo’s, so you might not even know they’re there.” He grinned.

As he was gently caressed, the eggs shifted again, the faint ache starting once more. Sunstreaker busied himself with his love’s hands, shifting them out and sliding the stretching caps over them. He held his hand up, the first one fully capped, and let Predaking watch as the white caps faded to blend with his finger's colors. Instead of claws, there were rounded ends, blunted, and looked like normal round-tipped fingers. Doing the other hand much the same, he grinned as they latched onto his fingers, the full set synchronizing with a short and sharp buzz, and maybe a little sting. The sting served purpose; It connected into his neuro-net, and gave Predaking the ability to feel quite acutely out of the tips.

Sunstreaker rubbed the tips along his abdomen, the round blunts soft over his armor. “Did it work? Can you feel out of them?” Sometimes it took a couple resynchronizations to get them to work.

Predaking tilted his head at the claws that extended from Sunstreaker's fingers. "That is a useful ability."

He watched as the caps were fitted on his fingers, blinking in surprise at the faint sting that came from them connecting to his net. He focused on them for a moment, watching as the tips passed over Sunstreaker's stomach. It took a moment, but then there was a surge of feeling - the warmth of Sunstreaker's belly, the faint feeling of the eggs shifting inside him.

The dragon-mech nodded with a smile. "Yes. Useful little things. I am glad that you had them."

Quiet fell for a moment, and then Predaking spoke softly. "You have never mentioned a  Sideswipe before." He had known that Sunstreaker had spent some time in the gladiator pits back on Cybertron, but very little besides that.

"It’s very useful indeed.” Sunstreaker nodded, speaking of his claws. “It’s kept me alive many a time in a hand to hand brawl.”

He grinned at the smile he got. “I’m glad I had them too. It makes it easier sometimes. If one of our little ones develops my claws, then we can use these to make sure that they don’t hurt each other.”

The quiet was nice, but the words that followed brought a small sigh from him. “Sideswipe was… hmm…. Well, I suppose you don’t know, actually. You’ve never seen my spark.” He commented to himself. “Sideswipe is my split spark. I’m only half of a being. He is my other half… though he has forsaken me.” He sighed softly. “I understand why though.” It had been his fault, after all. “So I don’t blame him.” He looked up at his lover with soft optics. “We’d been side by side all the way through the pits, only separated whenever he up and left.”

Predaking nodded with a smile. "That is a good idea. I haven't seen any signs of them yet on the triplets, but we do not yet know what the eggs will be like." He thought for a moment. "I would very much like for a few of them to be predacons like me. It would be nice to have little ones of my own kind."

He leaned down to nuzzle Sunstreaker as he said this. "Not that it matters. I will love them just the same."

The dragon-mech blinked in shock. "Your... split spark? You were once the same being, and yet he left you?" He shook his head. "I do not think I like this Sideswipe." He wanted to ask what had happened, but he sensed that this was a sensitive subject, and this was not the time to get into something like that.

 

Sunstreaker smiled softly. “If judging by the weight of these eggs, my love, several will be Predacons.” He nuzzled him back with a purr. “I’ll love them all the same as well. They are ours.”

At his shock over Sideswipe, he nodded softly. “Aye, we were. And yes, he did.” Sunstreaker sighed gently. “He’s not an inherently bad bot. Sideswipe was just… deeply hurt, by something that happened, and blamed me.” He did not elaborate more, for his toes twitched and curled with a tightening, and he grunted softly. “That was an uncomfortable one.”

Predaking blinked. "How long since the last one?" It hadn't been very long at all, he thought - perhaps Sunstreaker was moving into the next phase of labor?

Again the dragon felt the need to ask. "I... would like to know what happened, my Sun, but now is not the time. We could attempt to talk about it later?" he gave a sad half-smile. "There are some things about my own past that you no doubt will want to know as well. I think that it is perhaps time that we both share."

"About eighteen minutes ish.” Sunstreaker said, mentally tallying how long it had been since his last contraction. “Maybe less. Time flies when you’re talking.”

Sunstreaker heaved a small sigh and nodded. “Yes. Perhaps it's indeed time that we talked.” He scooted closer, cuddling up to Predaking. “After the eggs arrive, we’ll chat in the morning. Sound okay to you, my dearest?”

The tightness of his abdomen lingered some, and brought about a small shifting from the eggs. One was moving down some, into the position it needed to be in, even if the others jostled it out of the way some.

"Yes, that sounds okay." the dragon-mech replied, purring softly as Sunstreaker cuddled close. He did not particularly want to talk about what happened... but if Sunstreaker would tell him about his past, then he would speak about his own.

***************

"You are doing alright?" Predaking asked softly after nearly an hour had gone by. The contractions were getting closer, and he was thinking it was nearly time to check for dilation again.

Sunstreaker had relaxed as much as he could during the hour that passed, upon which the contractions got closer together, slowly but surely. They had broached the fifteen minute mark, for he was in the midst of one, when Predaking spoke to him.

He had to wait for it to pass, for he had his helm curled to his lover to avoid the pain for a time. When it did, Sunstreaker looked up at him. “They are getting closer.” He nodded softly. “Perhaps you can check?” He asked softly. His legs were already parted, and his covering opened, for it made the contractions less painful when his covering didn’t press to his valve.

Predaking nodded, carefully easing away from his lover. "Perhaps it is time that I start getting some of that lubricant rubbed in as well, to help. Ratchet left us a container last time he visited." He went to get the container, sparing a moment to attempt to call Ratchet again and getting no response. "It is strange that he has not answered..." Predaking murmured as he knelt between Sunstreaker's legs, spreading the lubricant on his fingers before starting to massage it into the rim of the golden mech's valve. "Normally he answers right away."

His fingers were once again careful and gentle as they made their way inside, massaging the lubricant in as they went. He nodded in a pleased manner when he reached the opening to the gestation chamber, a faint smile on his face. "A little over halfway now, it seems."

As he withdrew his fingers and started to rise again there was a soft pop and then oil gushed from between Sunstreaker's legs. Predaking blinked, and then smiled softly. "And that is certainly a sign that things are moving forward."

 

Sunstreaker nodded and waited. The lubricant would help. At Predaking's words, he tilted his helm. “He might be in the middle of a meeting, love.” he said. “Unfortunately, meetings with the organics take hours, and they make you turn everything off and remove all things that can be removed.” The touch relaxed him some, for the lubricant helped to soften his valve. His valve was always tight; that’s how he’d been modified. It would stretch, though, so that was a plus.

The pop was… weird, safe to say. The rush of warm fluids leaving his body was foreign and was not completely pleasant. Unlike with the sparklings, as the fluid drained out, the outlines of the eggs became completely visible. He hummed softly and shifted. “A sign indeed.”

Carefully, Sunstreaker scooted from the wet patch, moving a little ways over to a dry spot. “Well, Ratchet said, that if things got too tender while waiting to push, that if I relaxed some in the pool, it might help ease them along and take some of the weight off the eggs. Right now I’m alright though.”

Finally, the radio crackled to life where it had been left. Cannon fire was heard, for it had been activated after Ratchet had fallen on it in an unconscious state. It died off soon enough as the connection cut.

Predaking made a face. "Meetings... I have never had the displeasure of being in one, and I am glad of it."

As Sunstreaker moved he carefully shifted the soiled blankets away, cleaning his lover gently and thoroughly. "Let me know if you would like to go to the pool. I think we still have quite some time until you'll be ready to push, although your oil breaking will speed things up somewhat."

He briefly marveled over the now visible shapes of the eggs within Sunstreaker's belly, fingers reverently stroking across swollen plating. The sound of the communicator made the dragon look up, and he frowned. "That did not sound good." A part of him wanted to go see if they needed help, but he was needed here.

He could only hope that things were going to be alright.


	10. First Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/9/13  
> Warning - Birth scene continues.

At that moment there was a soft cry from the triplets' nest, and then all three started whimpering in earnest. Predaking smiled slightly, rising to his pedes and making his way to the squirming sparklings, cooing softly to them as he lifted Firefly into his arms, offering the feeding nub at his wrist to her. She immediately latched on, sucking strongly.

"I had hoped they would sleep through the majority of the birth..." he murmured quietly. "Although I suppose this will be a blessing - hopefully if they are fed now they will be asleep for the intensive part of your labor." As the mechlings squirmed and whimpered he purred softly to them. "Easy, little ones. It will be your turn in a moment."

Sunstreaker smiled softly and shifted after he was cleaned. “I’ll let you know if I want to go to the pool, darling.” The pool did sound nice about now, but he would wait a while… well, after the triplets began to cry, he supposed he’d wait until they had went back to sleep. The touch to his belly had been weird, the oil no longer muting some of the feeling of fingers on the eggs.

“A blessing indeed,” he gave a soft chortle, love in his tone. “Here, bring me Silentstrider and Goldfire. I’ll feed them.” He held his arms open, more than capable of feeding them. “I’ll refuel after feeding them,” he added, so Predaking knew he’d keep up his strength for the impending birth.

Predaking didn't want Sunstreaker to have the both of them - Firefly was nearly done feeding anyway. He carefully shifted her in his grasp, lifting Goldfire and taking him to the golden mech. "You may have one of them, for now." he said with a faint chuckle. "Firefly is nearly finished - I will feed Strider, and then you will refuel."

His voice was firm - the dragon-mech was in full caretaker mode, watching for every little change in Sunstreaker's attitude or body language. He did not want this to be a repeat of what he had experienced.

Sunstreaker chuckled gently and nodded at him. “Alright, Predaking.” Gently, he took Goldfire into his arms, lifting one hand to let the sparkling begin to suckle from the extending nub on his wrist. He wasn’t sure if it was like so for Predaking, but Sunstreaker was always relaxed when feeding his young ones. He didn’t even feel the contraction that wracked him, lost in the bliss of being close with his child. He rocked him softly, even after he’d finished, and gently began to lull the mechling to sleep.

Firefly drifted off fairly quickly after finishing her meal, and Predaking placed her back in the nest, lifting her brother a moment later. Silentstrider wriggled in his grip, briefly fighting the feeding line before settling down and drinking quietly, his golden optics staring up at his carrier as he drank. The dragon-mech purred softly and lovingly.

When Goldfire settled once more, only then did Sunstreaker finally feel the contraction gripping him. He gave a short grunt, closing his optics as he held his little one loosely, leaning his helm back. “Ouch. Wasn’t prepared for that one.” He grumbled to himself.

"Are you alright?" Predaking asked as he set Silentstrider in the nest and then went to take Goldfire from his lover. He set the sleeping sparkling in the nest, lingering for a moment to make sure that they would remain asleep and then returning to Sunstreaker's side. "Would some time in the pool help?"

As soon as his arms were empty, Sunstreaker's hands fisted in on the blankets until it passed. Slowly, he vented, and then nodded. “Yes please, dear. I wasn’t prepared for that one, and it caught me off guard.” He held up his arms to be helped up to his pedes so he could hobble with help over to the pool. Walking hurt, but without the fluid, he was several pounds lighter, though felt strangely heavier this time.

Predaking immediately helped Sunstreaker to his pedes, carefully holding his mate upright as they made their way to the pool. "It seemed to be a little faster this time as well. It seems that your oil breaking really did speed things up."

With the help of his mate, Sunstreaker made it to the pool slowly, very slowly. “It might be,” he nodded. “I’d had a…” He shook his helm. “That’s for a later date… Anyways, it could be because its eggs verses, say… live young.” He shrugged faintly.

His fins flapped happily as he settled into the cool water. It stung faintly at his valve before it became soothing once more. “Ahh…” He moaned happily as it soothed off some of the aches. “I’m so glad we got this dug out.” He said softly.

Sunstreaker gazed up at him with a soft chirp. “Think you can grab me a half cube before you join me?… or were you planning to join me in here?”

"Possibly. There are a lot of differences between live birth and eggs, as far as I can tell." Predaking murmured softly, citing his own experiences with egg-laying. "Labor moves a little faster.... It is a strange feeling."

He chuckled. "I am glad that we did as well. It was wonderful when we were both carrying." He did as he was asked, collecting a cube for Sunstreaker as well as himself before settling in the water. "Although it is still nice now." He handed the cube over with a smile. "You will tell me how things are progressing, yes?"

 

Sunstreaker nodded. "As far as I can tell, I’m in agreement with you." he clicked. “It's far different.” He recalled carrying Windracer. He’d been in labor for a shorter time, but he’d also been carrying her in a way his frame was not used to.

Sunstreaker smiled at him as he settled down with him, and took his half cube. “Mmm… I don’t think this will be the last time we carry together,” He said, alluding that he was willing to stay together with Predaking for a long, long time. Sunstreaker sipped his cube and massaged his aching stomach. His hips felt full, like a weight was resting in them.

“I promise to tell you.” he said with a nod. “Right now, it feels like one of them is resting in my hips. Kinda heavy.” The golden mech shifted softly and rubbed where it felt like one was pressing down on his lower abdomen. “Its mildly uncomfortable, but not as bad as I figured it could be.”

Predaking blinked in surprise, and then a smile came to his features. "... perhaps we will carrying together again." Though it was a strange thought, the dragon-mech found himself thinking that it would be insanely pleasurable to be with Sunstreaker for quite a while.

"That is one of the eggs moving into the birthing position." Predaking replied after hearing the gladiator description. "You should be able to feel when it passes into the top of your valve - we need to be prepared for its coming when that happens, and return to the nest."

Sunstreaker smiled back at him and finished his cube carefully before tucking it into subspace for later cleaning. He could see himself with Predaking for a long, long time… Perhaps eternity, with how they got along. But he didn’t want to jump the gun on that. He’d thought Sides and him would be inseparable, yet he was spurned.

Sunstreaker shifted softly and rubbed the spot where the egg was resting. “So it’s almost time then… Am I dilated enough?” he looked up at him curiously. “Otherwise I feel this will probably hurt a fair bit.” He could feel it pressing at the seal of his gestational tanks, where it was slowly widening. It wasn’t wide enough yet to let it drop, but a contraction or two would probably bring it there. He sighed softly. “Which means we’ll have to get out soon. What a shame. I was quite enjoying my feeling of weightlessness.” The golden mech chuckled with amusement. Gently, he took his lover’s fingers and pressed them to the lump. “I’m sure I’ll feel it drop down, but should we head back now? It's right there- feel it?”

Predaking purred softly at the feeling of the egg beneath his fingers, nodding. "It might be best. I do not think that it will hurt them at all to come here in the water, but I do not want to make any mistakes."

He pushed himself to his feet, reaching down and easily lifting Sunstreaker out of the water, setting him on his pedes next to the pool before guiding him towards the nest. "I think I will attempt to call Ratchet one more time, but I am fairly certain that you are nearly ready to push."

Sunstreaker smiled at the dragon's purr. “Same here, love. I know it's safe to deliver live young in water, but I know not of eggs. Best to be safe than sorry.”

For once, getting on his pedes hurt. It felt like the egg was grating on his hips as he waddled. “I think you’re right. I can feel it slipping down.” He gave his love a dryly amused look. “They say walking makes gravity do its work.” he chortled.

As Predaking helped him sit down, he let his legs spread faintly with a soft grunt. Nope, that was uncomfortable. He shifted onto his side for the time being. “Ah… much better. Yes, do try again.” he nodded. “He should answer… If not…” He trailed off, with a faintly nervous flick of his fins. “I’m confident we can do this ourselves.” He nodded to himself, as though trying to convince himself that this was true.

The communicator crackled in Predaking's hand, but there still seemed to be no answer. The dragon sighed faintly. "Yes, we will handle it."

He returned to Sunstreaker, kneeling beside him and easing his legs apart. "I will check, and see how things are progressing."

His fingers didn't need to travel far before they hit the curve of the egg - it had just gotten into the top of Sunstreaker's valve.

"Are you ready for this, my love?"

“We will have to handle it.” Sunstreaker nodded, legs spreading for his mate. He shifted back upright once more when Predaking spoke again. “As ready as I’ll ever be, Predaking.” he nodded.

It was some time before the next contraction hit, and it brought with it the sudden urge of ‘I need to push NOW’- Sunstreaker obeyed. As soon as he tightened his abdomen farther than it did with the contraction, the pain began in his pelvis, burning, hot, and tight. His helm rolled back on his shoulders, denta bared as he bore down hard to get leeway with this egg, knowing he had three more after this one.

He pushed hard, feeling it move just slightly as his toes curled, unsheathing long claws from those too as they dug into the blankets. His thighs trembled slightly as the contraction ebbed, leaving him panting softly. Okay, that was way worse than having Windracer.

Predaking hummed encouragement as Sunstreaker pushed, his optics shifting between his face and his valve. Gently he massaged the lubricants into the edges, helping to soften it for the coming egg. He could see the bulge of the egg approaching, but it would be a few pushes before it would be completely out. The dragon shifted his gaze, double checking that the communicator was next to him in case anything went wrong.

"Well done, Sunstreaker. Nice and easy, now. We are in no hurry." Predaking soothed, his voice even and calm.

Sunstreaker shuddered softly with the touches to his valve. It wasn’t quite sore yet, though it hadn’t yet been assaulted by the egg being pushed through. He panted faintly, letting his helm rest upright. He gave a soft grunt and shifted, trying to ease the sharp prickles of pain emanating from the mainframe of his pelvis, knowing it was widening some for the egg to pass. “I know we’re in no hurry,” he puffed gently, his voice less even then his lover's, but not snappish. Sore, yes, but not snappish. He motioned to a pillow with his arm. “Can you help me shift that behind my helm so I can rest on it?” It would also prevent his helm from rocking back painfully again.

Once he had the pillow settled right, he relaxed a bit more. “Ah…. Thanks… Much better.” His pelvis still hurt. His hand gently rubbed his hips, giving a soft groan as his frame geared up for another push, this contraction coming fast, not even a five minutes apart from the last. This contraction was shorter than the other one, more of the egg shifting further into his canal, but it still hurt as it slid downwards a few inches under the pressure he exuded upon it to make it exit his body. Again, like last time, he slumped on his pillows, panting.

Predaking couldn't help but chuckle softly at Sunstreaker's slightly testy voice, remembering when he felt much the same way. He wordlessly did as he was asked, shifting the pillow and unable to resist a faint kiss to the side of Sunstreaker's overheated helm as he did.

He shifted his hands to rub at Sunstreaker's hips, gently pressing against his belly to help the egg shift lower. He hummed faintly, but didn't speak, deciding it best to remain quiet for now. Everything still seemed to be going smoothly - he could see the egg now.

 

Sunstreaker rocked faintly with the added pressure from the hand on his abdomen. Primus, that hurt. He gritted his denta as a sharp pain hit his hips while his armor clanked softly as it shifted, parting to let the bulge go lower. When the next contraction hit, Sunstreaker pushed hard, feeling like the egg wasn’t going anywhere. Perhaps it was at its widest..? Regardless, one end of it made his valve rim bulge out, stretching awkwardly around the blunted tip of the egg.

He keened softly, resting for a short second mid contraction. Then, Sunstreaker inhaled deeply and pushed again, sharp this time, hard. Pain blossomed bright, like a billowing flower from his loins. His pelvic strut stretched and burned like unholy hell-fury, and he let out a soft cry before something gave, and the egg slid past its widest point, now within grabbing distance of Predaking.

Predaking immediately helped where he could, taking the slightly soft egg in gentle fingers, his other hand massaging at the edges of Sunstreaker's valve until the egg slipped into his hands. He cradled it carefully, easing forward so that Sunstreaker could see. "Wonderful, my Sun." he vented deep, and then a smile spread across his face. "He has your beautiful color."

The sparkling was curled up in the egg, only just visible through the slightly transparent shell. It's plating was golden, but Predaking could see a faint strip of black along a ridged spine.

"A little predacon..." he murmured softly, fingers gently stroking the soft egg.

Sunstreaker panted as he looked at his egg, valve burning though not as bad as his pelvis. “It's beautiful,” he vented gently, fingers raising to touch the warm and slightly slimy shell. “A black spine…” he murmured curiously. “Blackspine, perhaps, my dearest?” He asked gently as he reclined back. A sudden wince came over him as his hips moved, and he gave a tiny keen. “Ooh that hurt… It looks like it has your wings, my dear.” He smiled softly. It also looked to have a nice little set of fins on it, replacing the horn buds that would have blossomed there. “And my fins… our perfect little Predacon…”

He was given a short reprieve as the other eggs rolled about, seeming to jostle for who would exit him next.

Predaking felt concern flow through him - Sunstreaker still seemed to be in a lot of pain. However.... it was labor... and the eggs were quite large. He felt confident that Sunstreaker would let him know if anything felt truly wrong.

He turned and gently lay the egg in the nearby pile of blankets, taking care to make sure that it wouldn't shift accidentally. Returning his attention to Sunstreaker, the dragon-mech smiled gently. "You're doing wonderfully, my love." Gentle hands rubbed across Sunstreaker's belly, aiming to help the eggs settle into position. While they were in no hurry, it would be best if things were over and done with. Predaking had no desire to see his golden lover in any pain, even if it was necessary.

Sunstreaker watched as he settled their oldest egg gently in a pile of blankets, purring softly with love. “Mmm…” He hummed softly in recognition of his words as his hands caused one of the eggs to be shifted right down into his valve canal by the largest rolling across it. He gave a soft grunt at the pain and sighed. “Thanks, love.” He leaned up to give him a tiny kiss before his body decided that it was ready for round two. His legs shifted up again as he waited in pain for it to drop down more.

It didn’t take long. It was smaller than the last egg was, and didn’t seem to be as painful as the last, as his pelvic strut was probably already dented out some. When it came time to push, it glided down easily enough, before it began to burn. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,” he groaned softly. His optics closed in discomfort. The last egg had taken most of the lubricants out of his valve with it, and now the egg was sliding along a dry-ish valve.

Predaking very nearly flinched at Sunstreaker's pained groans, immediately realizing what he had forgotten. In his haste to care for the egg and his excitement over his first offspring that was a predacon like him, he had completely neglected to care for his mate. He quickly snatched up the lubricant, easing his fingers inside and around the egg as carefully as he could.

"I'm sorry." he said as he did this, his voice slightly shaking. "I should not have forgotten, I just..." he shook his helm. "There is no excuse. I was neglectful."

Careful fingers massaged the lubricant into Sunstreaker's valve as best he could - he couldn't make up for the pain that had already happened, but he could attempt to make the next part easier on his golden lover.

The touch to his valve, the large digits wiggling around the obstruction he was trying to expel, hurt. It drew a growl that faded to a soft keen as he panted, resting. Sunstreaker’s vents gave a great whoosh as he sighed. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly, “Accidents happen. Excitement happens. S’okay. Not neglectful.” he grunted shortly.

Sunstreaker shifted some as the contraction hit while his love was still lubricating him. Around his finger and the egg, he tightened, abdomen squeezing tight as he pushed. His fingers clawed the rocks around the nest as he held them tightly. His denta were bared in discomfort, the egg moving down with the lubricant now there.

Predaking quickly withdrew as he felt the tightness around his fingers, worry in his optics at Sunstreaker's expression. There seemed to be a lot of pain... nearly as much as Predaking himself had gone through, but he had been injured. He held off from saying anything in the midst of a contraction, not wanting to upset Sunstreaker's concentration.

The egg was close, the rounded end pressing at the edges of Sunstreaker's valve. Predaking carefully continued to rub lubricant into the rim, trying to help it soften and stretch around the bulk of their sparkling. "I am still sorry..." the dragon murmured as he did this. "It is unacceptable. I should be more attentive, just as you were with me."

When Sunstreaker relaxed faintly with the end of the contraction, the dragon-mech turned his gaze up to meet his lover's optics. "Are you alright, Sunstreaker? Are you in a lot of pain?"

Something did not... feel right.

Sunstreaker panted softly as it ended. “S’okay.” he said again, letting the lubricant help soften his valve. The metal stretched softly with the stimulus, letting the egg bulge out just a little more.

He relaxed softly against the pillows with a soft puff of air. “M’ okay. My pelvis hurts, but then again, the first one was kinda big. This one is smaller, so I’m not as sore.” But his fingers did pointedly not rub over his pelvis as his hand gently massaged his lower abdomen. “I’ve had worse pain.” he panted.

His frame shifted again with a small contraction, and he pushed again, forcing the egg down and finally out farther. It stretched his rim into another ring of fire, and he let his helm loll back some. “Nn…”

Predaking still was not certain, but he listened for now - the next egg was within his reach. Easing his fingers inside to get a good grip, he carefully pulled the egg the rest of the way out - it slid into his hold with a soft pop as it slipped from within his lover. He cradled it in his palms, holding it up so Sunstreaker could see this one as he did the first, marveling at the tiny body inside.

"Another predacon..." he whispered in awe, golden optics wide as they looked over the little form. This one was smaller, slimmer, and nearly solid black, only bits of orangey gold streaming down from the slim helm and neck to pass across little sides. "A femme..." he breathed after scenting her, pride swelling his in spark. "She's beautiful, my Sun."

 

Sunstreaker beamed in pride as he saw the little one he’d gestated inside of him. “She’s perfect, Predaking. So streamlined… she will be fast in the air, I’d wager.” Sunstreaker gave him a vaguely tired look, but still managed to smile wider. “I’ll bet they’re all Predacons, love.” His legs shifted as the last two eggs jostled again. His hands shifted, gently pressing and trying to guide one down into his hips. “Mmm… What should we call her?” he asked. “Something with Stream, I think. Something… feminine, but lithe.”

The dragon-mech could not stop smiling as he settled the egg gently with its sibling, his spark flaring happily his chassis. "She will be fast, and graceful no doubt."

He quickly lifted the lubricant, determined not to mess up again. As he rubbed it into the lining of Sunstreaker's valve gently he hummed in thought. "Streamlined and graceful... I believe that Streamdancer will be a wonderful name for her."

He turned his smile up to Sunstreaker's face, pausing in his gentle application of the lubricant to lean up and kiss him firmly. "You are amazing." he breathed against his lover's lips, nuzzling him before turning back to his task.

The firm kiss was returned with gusto, along with the nuzzle, before Sunstreaker settled back again. “Streamdancer,” he rolled it on his glossa. “Yes, Streamdancer is perfect.” he purred softly.

In his abdomen, he watched it shift. To the right, the large egg settled, causing an unsightly bulge as the other one, the smaller of the two, engaged in his pelvis. He gave a soft groan at the feeling. “This one's another large one like the first.” He grunted softly, shifting as he got ready to push.

The contraction with this one was long in the coming, his frame exhausted by the last two. It was slow building, giving Predaking plenty of time to finish lubricating him before it hit. It was long lasting too, lasting almost two minutes before it dimmed. When he’d pushed, Sunstreaker’s pelvis had burned once more with an unholy fury, and it made him grit his denta behind his lips.

He’d seen the concern on his lover’s face before, when the second had begun to burn, and did his best to keep his face mildly calm. He did three short pushes, and one long one that left him gasping quietly at the fire in his lower frame. Primus, that hurt…

Predaking watched the movement within Sunstreaker with a mild fascination, his optics gleaming faintly. He purred in happiness at his mate's approval of the name for their predacon daughter, but said nothing as Sunstreaker readied himself to push once more.

He chuckled faintly. "I am simply glad they are not larger. I am worried about the last one though..."

He shifted his hands, rubbing along the edges of Sunstreaker's valve with one hand, pressing the other to his lower stomach where he could still see the egg that was dropping in an attempt to help. His touch was a gentle as he could keep it, and he purred warmly in encouragement as he saw the egg begin to push at the edges of his lover's valve.

Predaking's tail waved slightly in excitement at seeing this next egg, his gaze focused down on the bulge that was making its way out of his lover's body. His fingers passed over the soft bulge, pressing at the rim of the valve to encourage it to fall into his hands.

A triumphant sound escaped him as, with another push, Sunstreaker gave the egg the last bit of movement it needed, and it slipped into the dragon-mech's hands. He held it up, scenting and then smiling. "A mechling!"

It was another predacon, about the same size as its brother, gold with washes of black across neck, sides, and wings. There were the faint beginnings of the proud crown-like helm that Predaking had, shot through with silver, along with the tiny little claws, gleaming where they were curled up.

Sunstreaker had kept his pain silent as he could with his mate helping him, pushing hard. Again, his pelvis had given some to the egg as it slid down past its widest girth, and it had left Sunstreaker’s frame in a momentary time of agony.

When his love proudly held up another mechling, he smiled proudly. “He’s beautiful, my love.” He panted softly, very softly. The large egg, the last one left, rolled over in his abdomen, thick and heavy as it dropped down to rest in his hips. “Mm… Do we have a name?” He asked tiredly, processor spinning as he tried to call up one.

The dragon-mech turned to lay this egg with its siblings, optics mildly curious at the sight of the first two. Their shells were already darkening, and when he brushed his fingers over them, they were beginning to harden as well. Good, that would give them a little more protection...

He thought for a moment as he turned, returning to his task of lubricating his lover's valve. "Hmm... the silver is quite beautiful. Perhaps Silverfang?"

"Silverfang is perfect.” Sunstreaker replied, nodding and then grimacing at the touch to his valve. Primus, it was sensitive. Even the cool breeze wafting down from the outside seem to sting it some.

He hummed gently, relaxing back and gently prodding the firm but soft lump. “Mm… How are our first three doing?” he asked gently. “Still warm?” Sunstreaker flicked his helm fins softly. The egg in his belly shifted and lurched down, firmly engaging in the very end of his gestational chamber, ready for expulsion.


	11. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/9/13  
>  _Thoughts_  
>  Warning - Birth scene continues, includes some blood.

Again, Sunstreaker had to wait some time before his body mustered another contraction. His legs stiffened up as his abdomen tightened and curled into a tight ball. He pushed, gaining very little movement from the egg.

Predaking smiled. "The others are doing fine - still very warm, and beginning to darken and harden. I believe that by the time they are all in the open, the first will be completely finished transitioning."

He continued with his gentle touches - despite Sunstreaker's grimace, he knew that he needed to finish the lubrication or there would be more pain when the pushing began. He cooed faintly to his lover, trying to help calm him.

"Nearly there..." he murmured softly. "You're doing beautifully, my love."

When the egg dropped and Sunstreaker began pushing again, but with little success, Predaking again got the sense that something was wrong. He lifted the communicator beside him, and, after a moment's thought, pressed the button that activated the distress signal. He didn't particularly want to spare the time to speak to Ratchet, and the distress signal would bring them running.

Hopefully.

Sunstreaker groaned softly at his words. He wasn’t nearly there. Primus, it hadn’t even fully begin to leave his abdomen yet.

He hitched up some, pushing hard again, biting his lip as he tried to get leeway. It slid some, a few inches, and then paused again as his strength waned. Sunstreaker’s abdomen trembled softly as he panted, resting. That’s how several contractions went. He would push hard, so hard, get maybe a few inches, and then have to rest for as long as it took to hit the next contraction.

He collapsed against the pillows, frame hot as he rested. “’s slow going,” he panted, “but ‘s goin’.”

On the other end of the radio, Ratchet stirred. He reached for the radio, seeing its signal, though couldn’t move his lower half. Something heavy, a beam, sat on him. “Wha’s wrong?” he carefully squawked into it, voice hitching softly with strain as he tried to get up.

Predaking gently passed a hand over Sunstreaker's face as he rested, concerned about the heat he was radiating. The dragon-mech dug around beneath a nearby spot in the nest, coming up with one of the cool packs and offering it to the golden mech. "Would this help?" he asked softly.

The sound of the radio crackling made Predaking turn in surprise, and then grin at the sound of Ratchet's voice. "Ratchet! Sunstreaker has been in labor for most of the day - three of the eggs are out, and the fourth is moving into his valve right now. I... think I have it under control, but I would appreciate if you would come as soon as possible."

Sunstreaker nodded and took the pack, letting it rest on his brow. It was cool to the touch, and felt nice, and he heaved upwards again with another painful contraction. The egg slid some more, and began to press faintly on his pelvis, finally.

Ratchet gave a grunt into the radio, and there was the sound of squealing metal. “I don’t know when I can come, Predaking.” He said. “The medical bay was bombed and we were under attack. I’m stuck.” He said. “Been unconscious for a few hours.” He grunted. “Dunno where everyone is… Keep me posted, okay? How’s he doing? Any problems? Are the eggs healthy?”

Worry passed through the dragon's frame, and he wished that he could go help the medic that had become an ally over the last several months, but he couldn't leave Sunstreaker alone. "He is overheated, tired, and in pain, but has been doing well by what I can tell. The eggs seem to be fine - the first three are already beginning to darken and harden." He couldn't help the faint smile as he spoke, though it faded when he began to talk of the next egg. "However, this next egg is the largest - I worry that it will cause problems."

He watched as Sunstreaker struggled with the egg, and his tail shifted worriedly. "I do not mean to rush you, Ratchet... but please. Try to get here. And hurry. Something tells me that I will need your assistance."

Sunstreaker gave a soft wordless cry as he pushed again, the egg grating on his pelvis as it pressed heavily. Primus, it was big.

Ratchet groaned softly into the radio. “Give him some energon between contractions, and keep the bin close in case he purges it.” He said. “It’ll help up his strength.” He listened again. “They sound healthy. Once I get there, I’ll give them an over look, okay?”

Metal shifted and fell on him more, and it drew a harsh shout from the medic as it pressed down on his leg some. “Primus be fragged, son of a slaggin’ glitch!” he cursed to himself. “It will take time, Predaking, for it to pass. He should be able to do it no problem… if not, take him to the pool. The water should help ease some of the passing… I… I’m _stuck_ , Predaking. My legs and lower body are trapped right now… the best I can do until one of the others wakes up, is to talk you through this, okay?”

Predaking nodded faintly to himself, setting the communicator on the blankets beside Sunstreaker before hurrying to get an Energon cube. His spark lurched at the sound of Sunstreaker's pained cry, and he returned to his lover's side, worry on his features. The bin that Ratchet had given them some time ago was nearby, and the dragon reached out and grabbed it, holding it close.

He carefully held the cube up to Sunstreaker's lips, helping him drink a bit as he panted between the contractions.

 

Sunstreaker’s tanks wanted so badly to eject the energon as soon as it hit them, and they began to churn with stress induced nausea. He locked them as best as he could, to prevent the backflow of what he needed. He panted, and shuddered softly. “Nn… Hurts…” he murmured with a groan.

His abdomen heaved again, straining to go down. His hand shifted up to gently rub and try and get everything to loosen enough to let the egg pass and drop. Something would give; he just hoped that it wasn’t bad when it did.

The golden mech shifted and shuddered, gently warding off more energon. “Please, no more…” His fins flicked back, optics tired and dim as he fought exhaustion, nausea, and the contractions.

With a grunt, the golden warrior pushed hard again, another cry leaving him as the egg lurched down some before pausing. It was several inches before its widest point, and it wasn’t moving any farther.

A little frantic in his motions, Predaking dropped a kiss on Sunstreaker's hot forehelm before going to his position between the golden mech's legs. His hands joined Sunstreaker's, one passing over the edges of his valve with more lubricant, dipping inside to try and help the egg move more by spreading the substance around the edges that he could barely feel. The other hand massaged the lump of the egg, pushing down in gentle, but firm strokes to try and help.

Something was wrong.... every sense that the dragon had was screaming that everything was about to blow up in his face, and he didn't know what to do. There wasn't much he could do, other than try to help Sunstreaker through the birth of the final egg. _Almost..._ he kept chanting mentally. _Almost..._

 _Please... let everything be okay..._ he whispered the prayer mentally, having never done so in his life. For once, he appealed to a higher power.

The hand pressing down on the egg hurt worse than Sunstreaker could have ever thought. Slowly though, it began to inch down under the pressure. His belly contracted again, hardening under Predaking’s hand as the golden mech began to push. Down below, his valve trembled with the force trying to make the egg go down.

This contraction lasted long. His abdomen was hard for four minutes, and he pushed, and pushed, and pushed some more. Sunstreaker gave a grunt as he mustered his strength, pushing down harder, ever harder, to make it go down.

There was a mighty crack as the egg lurched down, passing its widest point and tearing something in him. The pain made his optics white out as he let out an agonized shriek with it, the sound almost covering the sound of his pelvis caving before the egg. Splinters of white hot fire, molten and bubbling, filled his lower half until he couldn’t even feel the pain of the egg breaching. It had went backwards into him, wide end first, which was why after he managed to get it past the widest, it moved easily.

Sunstreaker though, couldn’t manage to push again yet, his optics closed and he slumped, half conscious against the pain assailing him, the round tip of the egg just barely at the end of his valve, rim stretched around it.

Predaking's spark was racing, his optics leeching of color the more the worry filled him. Throughout the long contraction he whimpered softly in concern, but what happened next made his spark stop.

The crack that sounded in their cave made him jump, but the shriek from Sunstreaker had him letting out an echoing cry of fear. He could only watch in horror as his lover slumped against the side of the nest, barely conscious.

He had never felt so helpless in his life. Panicking, the dragon-mech's hands fluttered over his mate's body, unsure of what to do. After a split-second of thought, he decided that it was best to get the egg out of Sunstreaker's body.

He didn't want to cause more pain, but he had to do this, he had to get the egg out, and where it was right now, it wasn't far enough out for him to get a safe grip on it. Knowing that he was about to cause his lover pain, he gritted his denta and pressed down on the egg with one hand, the other readying to grab and pull as soon as it was possible.

The pressing over the blaze of pain should have made Sunstreaker scream. Instead, all it did was draw a feeble keen from him, as the half conscious mech tried to push, to ensure his child made it into the world.

The little pushes were of some help, and he only managed to muster one or two big-ish ones, but it was still the wider part of the egg exiting first. The very edge of his valve tore, just slightly in a small trickle of energon, before the bulk of the egg popped out of him with a small sound. Stretched, his valve offered no resistance as the flow of fluids that had been trapped followed, burning the small split and forcing the egg fully out and into Predaking’s hand.

Sunstreaker’s optics closed for a time, panting, keening as his legs went limp, flat on the nest. His abdomen, only slightly puffed from his gestational tank being stretched out like so, heaved with breaths. A moan pulled from him as he struggled into awareness, the thick fog pulling at him to go back under, where the pain couldn’t follow. “’s ‘t okay?” he murmured worriedly. If he broke the egg…

Predaking tried to dim his audios to the sound of his lover's weak keening, tears stinging at his optics. The feeling of the egg falling into his hand immediately made him stop, and he drew back to find his hand and the egg colored with Energon.

Sparing no time to inspect the sparkling inside the egg, he simply placed it with the others, covered them quickly with a blanket, and then returned to Sunstreaker's side. He knelt between his limp legs, inspecting the damage worriedly. The tear looked painful, but he knew that this was not what had caused the scream. Something was horridly wrong inside his mate, and he had no idea what it was.

"It's fine." he replied, his voice shaky and choked. "It's beautiful, I'm more worried about you. Tell me what hurts, I..." his voice broke, and he fumbled at the communicator. "Ratchet, I don't know what to do! Please..."

Sunstreaker gave another soft keen, shuddering softly as he tried to shift up some. Failing, he just remained where he was. He swallowed again, fighting the pain plaguing him in order to find his words. “What’d the little one look like?” He was relieved it was okay though… He shifted and tried to move his legs, stopping once it hurt. “My valve hurts… my pelvis hurts….” He keened. “So bad, it _hurts….”_

Ratchet had managed to get the metal bar off his spine, but nothing else. He was working on it though. “Easy, I’m coming as soon as I can, Predaking!” he said back, trying to calm him. “Keep calm, okay? Press a cloth to his valve if you can, along with a cold pack. If he tore, it’ll help stop the bleeding and numb the pain until I can get there. Wherever it hurts, put a cold pack. Keep him calm too, keep him talking. Feed him some if you can…. And don’t let him fall asleep yet, okay?”

Predaking shakily did as he was told, his hands trembling as he retrieved a cold pack and a spare cloth. His numbed processor barely heard what Sunstreaker had said.

Again. It was happening again. The dragon-mech was descending into a state of mind that left him screaming in the dark, terrified as to what was happening. He had once been helpless to watch as his entire world died in his arms, and now it was happening again.

He pressed the cloth to Sunstreaker's valve, earning a weak hiss of pain. The cold pack was pressed there as well, and he numbly watched Sunstreaker's face, shaking.

Sunstreaker stared back at his lover through dim, half-opened optics, wanting to say something to try and calm his lover down. The pain was pounding through his body, rendering him unable to move and barely able to vent properly. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but there was nothing but static.

Predaking flinched at the sound, his optics gleaming with unshed tears as he shakily reached up and clutched at Sunstreaker's hand. "Stay with me, Sun..." the dragon-mech whispered. "Please, just hang on until Ratchet gets here." He got a faint, but determined nod in response that did little to calm his spark, but he held onto that slight glimmer of hope.

Time seemed to crawl. Predaking continued to hold the cold pack and the cloth, unsure of what else to do until Ratchet came to help. The communicator had fizzled out not long ago, which had scared him briefly, but there was little he could do. He doubted that fussing with the little device would make the signal return, and he didn't want to take his hands from Sunstreaker's body.

30 minutes later and Sunstreaker had begun to shiver.

Predaking wasn't sure what to do, and he frantically did his best to keep Sunstreaker awake, even as the golden mech was fading. He had managed to get some Energon in him, but it had come up not 5 minutes later, weakly slopping down Sunstreaker's chin and cheek. The dragon-mech shakily cleaned it up, the tears no longer held back. They rolled down his cheeks to drip to Sunstreaker's face, and the golden mech blinked up at him, optics so dim they were nearly dark.

It soon turned into a fight.

"Please, please stay awake..." Predaking pleaded as he lay beside Sunstreaker's prone body. He had given in and draped a blanket over his shivering mate, unaware that the shaking was a sign that the golden mech was slipping into shock. Tears streamed down the dragon-mech's cheeks as he gently pet Sunstreaker's helm, his hand trembling with each pass. "Please don't leave me..."

He would not make it if Sunstreaker died. He couldn't.... his spark couldn't take the loss of this new mech who had rebuilt his world after everything had been taken from him.

It wasn't until he smelled the sickening, terrifying scent of Energon that he realized more was wrong than he had ever dreamed. Horrified, he lifted the blanket and then dropped it with a keen of terror and pain. Energon coated the blankets between Sunstreaker's legs, seeping right through the cloths the dragon-mech had pressed to his valve.

He looked back up to Sunstreaker's face, and his spark skipped a beat.

The golden mech's optics were closed.

"Sunstreaker!" he very nearly shouted, both hands immediately framing the beloved face, thumbs stroking his features. " _My Sun!_ Wake up!" His pleas got no reaction, and the tears flooded down his face with new abandon. "Please!" he sobbed, pressing his forehead to Sunstreaker's. " _Please don't go!_ Wake up.... please wake up..."        

He did hear the sound of the ground bridge opening not far from the edge of the nest...

It was the loud pleas that met his audios that spurred him into action. Ratchet gimped as fast as he could. His knee strut was messed up, but his patient needed him more. It had taken him time to get out… Everyone had left him behind to fight them off.

It was fine though. It needed to be done.

He hustled fast to Sunstreaker, dropping down by the prone mech’s side. He was shivering, his armor cold. He ignored Predaking; Sunstreaker needed help NOW.

The medic unloaded cubes of energon and quickly put them into driplines, feeding them into Sunstreaker’s frame. Then he moved down to the source of the acrid scent of energon. First, he welded the small tear… a small bandage there fixed it.

Ratchet felt along his pelvis, locating several breaks, and what looked and felt to be splintered. “The egg shattered his pelvis…” He cursed to himself.

The mech pulled out his cutting tools and welder and set to work, cutting him open and beginning the intricate repairs needed. It took time, for him to mend his hips back into place. Of course, he couldn’t fix them back into shape. For the rest of his life, they would be a little rounder, a bit fuller… hopefully, that would eliminate anything like this ever happening again…

Predaking felt as though he was lost in darkness. He sat beside Sunstreaker's body, watching Ratchet work with dull optics. The dragon-mech could hardly vent, hardly think. He didn't know what he was going to do.

What if Sunstreaker died?

What would happen to their children?

He didn't want to leave their children behind.... but he didn't know if he spark could take another loss like this...

The dragon-mech shivered, dim golden optics locked on Sunstreaker's blank face.

Ratchet finished working on him about three hours after he started. He’d changed the energon drips several times, but now he was back in as good a shape as he would get. Sunstreaker, though, wouldn’t be walking anytime soon.  The grayish tint of death that had tainted his golden armor was gone now, and he merely looked asleep.

Ratchet gave a tired buzz and looked at Predaking. “Hey,” he said softly, “He’s gonna survive.” He said to him. “He’s just resting now. He’ll wake up in a bit with the energon in his lines.” The medic moved and gently touched the dragon’s arm. “Go check on the eggs, mech. Make sure they’re warm. Your sparklings too. He’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

Predaking looked up with a jolt, startled out of his dark state. He blinked slowly, and then the medic's words registered. "He... He'll live?" he whispered quietly. "Thank you... thank you..." His voice was broken as he said this, and after a long moment of just staring at his mate, he pushed himself to his feet.

The dragon-mech made his way to the little nests with their sparklings and the eggs, checking on both quietly. The sparklings were awake, surprisingly not crying, though Firefly did chirp at him when he came into sight, raising little arms in a request to be picked up. He fed each child, settling them back down as they yawned and began to settle.

Uncomfortable, afraid, exhausted, and wrung out, Predaking transformed, settling into his dragon form with ease and curling around the two nests, his chest near the one holding the eggs so the heat from his chassis would keep them warm. He curled as tight as he could around them, and desperately tried to hold in the groaning keens of his sobs.

Ratchet watched him with a gentle sigh and moved, cleaning up the nest around Sunstreaker. He removed the cold packs, for the mech now needed to keep warm, and gently, very gently, eased him back into a flat out laying position. It would help set the welds. Ratchet looked over at Predaking, and hummed softly before sitting down by the golden mech to wait.

It was an hour or two before Sunstreaker stirred. He let out a faint moan, phantom pains passing through him. His lower half ached something fierce, and his hips felt all… round and femme like. It was terrible. His optics opened to Ratchet peering at him. He was a little fuzzy and disoriented at first, not sure what was happening. “Predaking…” That was the first name to pass his lips. “Where…. Eggs…nn….”

“Shhh,” Ratchet crooned gently. “Let me get him. Don’t move yet, okay?”

“Mnnnnkay…”

Ratchet stood stiffly, for his leg had stiffened up, and hobbled to the dragon. He laid his hand on his shoulder. “Predaking…” he said gently. “Your mate is awake. Sunstreaker’s up.”

The touch to his shoulder startled Predaking out of the light recharge he had drifted into, golden optics flaring as they opened and his helm lifting from the stone floor. He was immediately on his paws and transforming, rushing to Sunstreaker's side and carefully settling beside him. He absently took in the changes to his mate's frame and then dismissed them - other things were more important right now.

Taking one of Sunstreaker's hands in his, the other stroking across his helm, he smiled faintly, though the expression was still shaky. "Hey beautiful..." he whispered softly. "I am here..."

Sunstreaker gave him a tired smile, gentle and soft, and nuzzled his helm into his hand. “My ‘King…” He murmured. “What happened…? I remember pain… you talking to me… not much else… The eggs are here… They okay?” His frame shifted, Sunstreaker straining faintly to get up, to curl closer to his love. He winced. “mm… aches…”

Ratchet grunted as he was very nearly trampled, and sighed, watching from afar. “Predaking,” he said, “You can lift him and cuddle him, but for the next couple of weeks, he is **NOT** to walk, at all, or it could ruin his pelvis… and no intimate activities.”

Sunstreaker blinked slowly. “My pelvis…?”

"They're fine..." Predaking whispered, continuing to stroke Sunstreaker's helm. "They're beautiful. The last one... I did not get a look at the sparkling. I suppose that one will be a surprise." He ended that sentence with a rather watery chuckle, his face falling, lips trembling and he struggled not to start crying again, though tears welled in his optics.

Predaking immediately gathered Sunstreaker into his arms at Ratchet's words, holding the golden mech close to his body. He trembled, tail sneaking up to wrap around Sunstreaker's ankle, wings falling forward to drape around them. He surrounded his mate with his body, as though he could shield him from everything, keep him safe from anything else that might happen. For a long moment he tried to speak, to tell the golden mech what had happened, but he couldn't seem to get anything out, and instead just shook, holding Sunstreaker to his body with all the strength he had, and yet so gentle it was as if he was holding glass.

“They're beautiful…” Sunstreaker smiled softly. “A surprise indeed… A welcome one…” He hummed softly. Seeing Predaking's tears, a trembling hand rose up and gently cupped his cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

Sunstreaker didn’t fight the dragon-mech's hold. Instead, the golden mech leaned into it, eager for his love’s touch, and to comfort him. His own optics welled softly, seeing his reaction, and his processor began to piece things together. “… I almost joined the Well, didn’t I?” he ghosted the whispered words softly. He leaned up, clinging to him tightly, trembling himself. He could have left his love, his children… And he wouldn’t have even known it…

Predaking drew in a deep shuddering breath, and then slowly leaned away so he could look Sunstreaker in the optics, one hand cradling his face as he spoke quietly. "The last egg... shattered your pelvic struts. I managed to get the egg out, which tore you open...." he shivered at the memory of the crack that had filled the air, the shriek from his mate...

His thumb began to stroke across Sunstreaker's cheek. "You wouldn't respond to me anymore.... I didn't know what to do! Ratchet wasn't able to get free, and you were fading beneath my hands!" He shivered again, optics shutting in a move that allowed the tears to fall. "I tried to keep you awake, but I smelled Energon... I turned away for just a moment, I found Energon..." his voice failed and he choked, and then continued, the tears flowing a little faster. "B-Between your legs... pouring o-out of you...."

The dragon shuddered. "You wouldn't wake up. Ratchet was here, but you just kept t-turning g-gray..." A guttural sob wrenched from Predaking's chassis. "I-I don't know w-what I'd do without y-you! I barely s-survived when I l-lost...." The name... the name wouldn't come. "I can't l-lose you too!"

The sheer heartbreak in his lover’s words made Sunstreaker cry as well. His optics welled with tears, as his mate’s tears plopped onto his cheeks as well. Slowly, Sunstreaker gently got his arms around Predaking’s neck, and tucked the mech’s helm into his neck, where his sparkbeat was audible from how fast it was thumping. He’d… He’d begun to gray. He’d only grayed four times… Five now, with this. No wonder… No wonder Predaking held him like glass, as if the very words he spoke would bring him back to a terrible moment, to find out this was all a dream and that Sunstreaker had died in his arms after bearing his children.

Slowly, the golden mech let out a shuddering sob. “I won't, I won't go… I’m yours… I won't go…” he keened softly. “I promise… I won't go… not like this… Never again like this… I won't leave you… I won't… I won't..”


	12. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/10/13  
> =Predaking's speech in dragon form=  
>  _Memory_

The days flew by for Sunstreaker, unable to move much or walk. Predaking had woken many a time from nightmares that the golden mech helped soothe, so he could sleep once more. Sometimes, before, if either of them got too hot, they would roll away from each other for a short time. Now, they slept flush, touching in all places that they could. Often Sunstreaker woke with Predaking’s wings curled around them, encasing him and keeping him close. Not that he minded… It helped him sleep, being this close.

Today was the first official day the warrior could get up and become active in all aspects. First though, after giving the young ones to Ratchet, including the eggs, they’d napped together for a short time. Walking to give Ratchet their eggs had made his hips sore just a bit, simply from lack of use, but it went away as soon as he got used to walking again.

… And fraggit… thanks to the rounder shape of his hips, Sunstreaker’s hips had more of a sway, a kind of bell shaking movement to him. Ratchet informed him it was similar to a femme’s sway, and Sunstreaker was _thrilled_ with that news. Of course Predaking was faintly amused by it, but he didn’t seem to mind it, as far as Sunstreaker could tell.

His optics opened before Predaking’s did, and the golden mech curled close to him with a small hum. His hands stroked the alabaster face plates before him, thumb teasing gently along his lip corners. Primus… He loved the mech before him… Even if Sunstreaker was permanently changed, and less desirable in his own personal opinion, Predaking hadn’t spurned him… He hadn’t cast him out… He wondered, how he would ever tell Predaking how he felt… and how he would react…

Light touches to his face made the dragon-mech stir, and after a moment Predaking opened golden optics to look into beloved faceplates. He smiled immediately, leaning forward to kiss the golden mech warmly, his arms tightening around Sunstreaker's waist.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly, knowing that walking might be difficult for a few days, and that the first venture outside of the cave had left Sunstreaker sore.

 “Mm~” Sunstreaker purred into the kiss that had claimed his mouth. He nodded as soon as he was able, cuddling closer to press a soft kiss to Predaking's neck. “Much.” He nodded. “Walking helped unstiffen them and the nap got rid of the ache.”

He nuzzled the dragon-mech again, pulling back to gaze up into his optics. The blue of his optics darkened and softened at the other, the gold turning a gentle loving molten color. “Mm~ Our first time alone together again, my dear~ What do we want to do with our gifted time?”

Predaking chuckled softly. "I can think of a few... things..." As he said this his hand shifted from around Sunstreaker's waist to rest over his aft, playfully pressing against the cover to his valve. "But only if you're up for it." he added a moment later, still worried about his mate after what had happened.

The promise in Predaking's voice made Sunstreaker purr at him, along with the touch to his aft and valve cover. He pressed gently into the touch, a warm sound coming from him. “I’m liking these things you’re hinting at~” he purred. “And I’m up for it~ Probably not for spiking you tonight,” Primus, his hips would be dying after thrusting. He needed to get his legs back into shape first. “but I’m more than ready to sheathe you deep, my love.”

A warm purr rumbled in the dragon's chassis at that, a smirk curving his lips. "Well, then I will do my best to please you..." He leaned forward, lips taking Sunstreaker's warmly as the hand on the golden mech's aft flexed slightly. His other hand played over the small of Sunstreaker's back, one of his favorite spots on the mech.

Sunstreaker purred softly and kissed him back, lips nibbling gently along Predaking’s. His arms slid up, gently stroking along his wings and wing joints. “And I, you, my Predaking.” he purred. The hand on his aft earned a purring rumble of his engine. He shifted, one hand sliding down to stroke along Predaking’s abdomen, teasing down over his hips, and along his spike covering. Suddenly he grinned. “Mm~ Take me~ And then let me taste you~” He’d devour the dragon-mech's valve. His hips might not work well at the time, but his mouth worked fine.

Predaking couldn't help the shiver that passed through his frame, both at the touches to his wings and the offer. "I almost want to let you at my valve right now..." the dragon purred, nuzzling his face against Sunstreaker's neck to kiss and nip. "But you are such a pleasing offering..."

He did not want to wait. Rearing up, the dragon swung himself over Sunstreaker, rolling the golden mech to his back and then pressing his legs apart, fingers skimming around the edges of the valve cover. "Let me in, my Sun." he rumbled, a grin on his face.

Sunstreaker grinned up at him, purring at the kiss and nips. He spread his legs for his love, and his valve opened for him, the rim glistening softly with moisture. The spot that tore had scarred, the spot a small silver line. It was still flexible though.

His legs shifted up, hooking over dark hips with a grin. “Mmm~ I’m all yours, my King~” The golden mech raised a dark hand, trailing it along Predaking's frame, up his sides, over the spots where his biolights were. He stopped and gave those special attention with his fingers, teasing along the edges.

Purring warmly at the hand skimming over his sensitive biolights, Predaking gently pushed two fingers into Sunstreaker's valve, lingering for a moment on the scar before dipping deeper and pressing against whatever nodes he could find. This interface was not likely to be slow and loving - they had hardly touched each other in this fashion for months, and he had not been inside his lover since the discovery of their carrying.

It had been far too long.

His fingers made quick work of stretching Sunstreaker's valve, gentle but firm in their ministrations. All the while his lips trailed kisses along Sunstreaker's jaw and neck, and he murmured soft apologies. "Sorry... need you... now... can't wait..."

Sunstreaker gave a needy growl to his lover, purring at him as his fingers pressed into his valve. The scar tingled warmly as he brushed it. He went to tease him more, but those nodes deep inside that were so wanting made him writhe with little pleased moans and gasps. The lubricant began to flow fast, hot, needy. He needed Predaking as much as the mech needed him.

It had been far, far too long since they’d gotten to be able to love each other like this. Sunstreaker's hands held tight to his lover as he purred, his valve stretching easily. The kisses were met with gentle nips and kisses of his own, pulling Predaking in for a tight and loving kiss. His capped fingers still stroked the inside of Sunstreaker’s valve, and he moaned softly. “Mmm… Take me… I want you… I need you inside me… Deep…. Mine. My Predaking.” He rocked on his fingers with a little moan, wanting nothing more for his spike to be there instead.

Three fingers thrust in and out, and Predaking was more than ready to be inside his lover for the first time in what felt like forever. He withdrew his fingers, lifted Sunstreaker's hips, and then carefully slid inside.

A shuddering groan escaped the dragon-mech. Tight, hot, _wonderful_ warmth, and being inside Sunstreaker was like coming home. He wrapped his arms around the golden mech, pulling him close as he braced his feet on the blankets and began to thrust.

Sunstreaker mewled with loss as Predaking's fingers withdrew from stimulating him, bringing along with them little strings of sticky lubricant. He panted softly as his hips were lifted, and he was slid into. Unlike before, it did not take a long time for him to get seated. His valve knew this lover, and welcomed Predaking home with a deep and open embrace, holding him tight and pulling him in close.

Pulled close, their chests touching, Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around his lover as Predaking began to thrust. It was not a hard thrust, but it was firm, knowing, and it drove him batty. He pulled the dragon tight with each in-thrust, and whimpered with loss as he pulled out, only to give a hot pleased cry as Predaking thrust in and drove him gently into the nest lining.

Predaking was in the Matrix - Sunstreaker's frame was hot and arching against him, valve tight and wonderful around his spike. It had been so long, but it was as though it had been no time at all, and the dragon-mech found that his spark was surging with so much emotion. He had no name for it, not in the heat of the moment, but it wasn't long before it was dragged from his lips, spilling out from him between rocks into Sunstreaker's body.

"I love you..." he very nearly sobbed out, something he had neglected to say, that he had been holding inside since Sunstreaker had very nearly died in his arms. Words that he had said only once before, to Sunstreaker's unconscious body when he wouldn't be heard. _"I love you...!"_

Unbidden, just as overload took him, his chestplates unlocked and began to part, it was only some little part of his processor that wailed at him that stopped them from opening completely and exposing his spark. _He'll know!_ that part screamed. _He'll know!_

Predaking shivered as he came down from overload, closing his chestplates completely once more, and then shakily looking up to meet Sunstreaker's optics, and whatever judgment the golden mech would have for him.

The force of the overload, as it shook Sunstreaker to his core, left him unable to say much to his lover as he proclaimed his love for him. His optics grew round, however, as his chest plates opened, and Sunstreaker gasped softly, the tiny light that peeked through having been brilliant and beautiful.

His valve still clenched softly, holding Predaking tighter then his legs did. Sunstreaker panted, hard, arms still around his loves neck. His optics met Predaking’s, and offered not scorn nor judgment, but only love, joy, and endearment.

“I love you too… My Predaking…” he murmured softly to the dragon, shivering in the after affects of their lovemaking. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to say that…” His fingers gently touched Predaking’s cheek, stroking the alabaster plates gently. A soft hiccupping sound came from him, a tiny relieved cry. His spark soared in his chest plates, thundering so much he thought it would burst from its chamber to try and reach his love. “Primus… I love you…”

There was a long moment where shock was the only emotion on Predaking's features - golden optics wide, mouth open slightly in surprise. Then a brilliant smile spread across his face, and he kissed Sunstreaker happily, purring in contentment and pure joy. His arms held the golden mech to him firmly, chassis vibrating with the loud, happy purr as he nuzzled at his lover's cheek. "I love you." he said happily, just to savor being able to say those words.

Suddenly a pang went through his spark, and his face suddenly fell as he remembered another time when he had finally been able to say that to a mech who had opened his spark up after losing someone he cared for.

_“I….I l-love you, t-too."_

_=You... do?=_

_"Y-yes!"_

_=I love you, Sk--=_

Predaking shook himself, trying to chase away the memories. _He_ was gone, just like... just like the other. Sunstreaker was here now, and that was what mattered.

Sunstreaker smiled and kissed him back, holding him close as he purred. “I love you too!” he purred happily, his spark soaring more as his lover’s joy became evident to him.

But, just as evident as the joy, there was also the falling of the dragon-mech's face plates. Sunstreaker was no fool. Gently, his thumb ran over his lover’s cheek, searching his sad face plates before the mech shook himself.

Sunstreaker heaved a soft and gentle sigh, love floating from his lips. “My Predaking…” he purred softly. “Perhaps, we can have our talk now… There are things you’re going to need to know, before you love me.”

The dragon blinked, and then nodded. "Yes. There are also things that have happened in my past that.... you should know."

He gently disconnected their bodies, using a nearby cloth to clean them up before tucking away his spike. His hands were shaking - it had been a long time since he had felt this level of attachment to someone, and some part of him was afraid that Sunstreaker would be upset that he had kept such... large things from him for so long.

As they settled, the dragon-mech sighed faintly, hands resting on his knees. "I... do not know if I know where to begin..."

Sunstreaker nodded softly and helped him clean up after they’d disconnected.

When they settled, Sunstreaker sitting next to him, the golden mech sighed softly. “Perhaps the beginning is best?” he asked gently. “I’ll go first, if you like… As I brought it up.” The golden mech rubbed his thighs in thought. “You know I have a twin half spark, since I told you. What you don’t know, is that we had produced a sparkling. Windracer.” His helm shifted down some and he sighed. “She was… perfect. Probably what Sideswipe and I would have been like if our spark had remained as one being.

“It’s my fault she was killed, and being that it’s my fault, Sideswipe was quick to jump the gun and spurn me for it.” The mechs’s optics moved to look at his love. “I was out with her, not far from where we first met. We had been out, having fun and getting her used to wearing the claw caps,” he said, hand motioning to the caps that still adorned Predaking’s claws. “when we were ambushed by Vehicons. She… got shot in the chest, because I failed to protect her. Windracer died in my arms before I could make it back to Ratchet. Sideswipe didn’t forgive me… **_I_** didn’t forgive me.”

Predaking's optics were wide in shock. "You... Primus, Sun." He ran a shaking hand over his faceplates. "A sparkling?" he asked softly. "So you did have some idea of what was happening throughout our carrying, as well as the birth of the triplets."

He raised a hand, brushing his fingers down Sunstreaker's cheek. "I am certain that she was every bit as beautiful as you are, and that your twin should not have left you. I will not say that you need to stop saying you failed... because I know exactly what you feel like. I have been through that situation as well. But before that..."

“I knew a little of yours,” Sunstreaker said softly. “But erstwhile, I knew even less of mine. Windracer was a small sparkling, much smaller than our little ones.” The fingers on his cheek made Sunstreaker lean into them just a little bit. “Windracer had my helm fins, and my protoform coloring,” he smiled softly. “She had Sideswipe’s pedes though. She often kicked me with them when I carried her… As for Sides leaving… He… left often. I was alone through my entire carrying of Windracer.” he said softly. Helm fins flicking, the golden mech looked up at Predaking with a soft sound. He knew the gladiator's pain?

Sunstreaker had the feeling that Predaking knew more of these sorrows then he did.

Predaking chuckled softly. "It will no doubt surprise you to know that I knew some of yours."

He then gathered himself. He had not spoken of his first lover in so long... it was almost difficult just to begin. "Before I had the ability to transform, no one really... looked twice at me. I was a beast, after all. They didn't know I was intelligent, that I could even speak." A soft smile came to his features. "All but one. He was... beautiful, smart, and he treated me like I was a _mech_ , with thoughts and feelings of my own, even before I could transform. With his help I discovered my T-cog, and he became my first lover right there on the floor."

Fondness spread across Predaking's features. "I **loved** him, so very much. He was my whole world, despite the fact that he would never love me the way I did him. That didn't matter, because I loved him that much." He shook his helm. "But then he just... disappeared. He was sent on a mission, and I never saw him again. I tried to find him, for a while, but..." He pulled in a shuddering sigh, images of a gorgeous porcelain white face with a lovely, scheming smirk and gleaming crimson plating flashing through his processor. "My Knockout..."

Listening, Sunstreaker found himself angry that others would dare to treat his love like a beast… but glad he had someone to help him through this, and learn of his T-cog. Sunstreaker didn’t want to say anything on it, but there was the very likely chance that Knockout had been KIA, since he was officially MIA. Gently, he touched his love’s arm. “I see…” He murmured softly. “I’m glad he made you happy, my dearest… and he probably did love you,” he said gently, “But some mechs don’t know how to show love.”

Predaking sighed faintly. "Knockout did care for me, but his spark belonged to another." The dragon-mech shook his helm. "But that is... over."

Raising his helm slightly, he met Sunstreaker's gaze as he spoke the next part of his past. "It took me some time afterwards to... open up again. Knockout had been everything to me, and then he was just gone. I found a Seeker, a timid little creature." A smile passed over the dragon's lips. "He was so afraid of everything, it took me the longest time just to get him to be near me, let alone touch me. We shared..." he paused,  smiling wryly. "Much. He was the one that helped me learn to love again, and when I was finally able to say that again..."

Predaking bowed his helm. "We found out that I was carrying. He was so scared at first, afraid that he wouldn't be a good sire, that he was going to mess it up." He chuckled. "That they wouldn't like him. But he tried to be brave, and when the eggs finally came, he was there with me. Brave little Skywarp."

A shaky, shuddery vent, and Predaking had to blink back the tears in his optics. "Five of them. They were beautiful, and we loved them so very much. I finally got to transform and fly for the first time since my carrying, and he told me to go fly, enjoy myself."

Predaking paused again, swallowing thickly. When he finally spoke again, his hands were shaking nearly as much as his voice. "There was... an attack, a raid for the Energon at the rear of our cave. I returned as fast as I could but... The cave had fallen. I d-dug my way inside..." The tears, trembling at the brink, finally fell. "He tried to p-protect them. I found h-him laying over them. He had t-tried to shield t-them with his frame, but the w-weight was too much."

The dragon-mech breathed deep, raising his helm to look to the ceiling of the cave. "He w-was still a-alive when I found him. He k-kept saying that he f-finally was b-brave. That he p-protected something f-for the first time in his l-life." Predaking paused to wipe at his tears, settling himself slowly. "He died in my arms. The eggs were... gone. Everything I had, everything I was... it was all gone."

He looked back up to meet Sunstreaker's optics. "I left the Decepticons after that. Found myself here, in this cave.... It surprises me sometimes that I can even come back inside something like this."

Sunstreaker was mostly silent through the story, digesting and understanding it. His love, like himself, had had children, though their sire had stuck around literally until the very end. Skywarp and the eggs had been everything to his love… and then he’d had it taken away. It crossed his processor that when he himself had almost slipped away, Predaking would have lost love three times. Sunstreaker had only ever taken two lovers himself. His twin, and a nice femme that had left him for another mech. Silently, almost to himself, he clicked. “Third time's the charm…”

“It’s surprising you did come back into a cave,” he murmured softly, gently reaching up and stroking the dragon's cheek. “I’m glad you left the Decepticons, my love… And… I’m sorry you lost your children and mate.” Six losses in one fell swoop. Sunstreaker himself wouldn’t have been able to do that, to recover. He’d have gone catatonic, and wouldn’t have recovered. He’d have shriveled into nothing but a shell of himself. His love… He was so strong…

“I guess it makes more sense now as to why you were so protective when we carried.” he murmured softly. “I think that our losses are what’s made us who we are, and it's why we can love each other despite our differences.”

Predaking smiled faintly. "Skywarp taught me to love again after Knockout, and I was certain that he was going to be the last one that I ever loved. The day I found you, I was lonely and..." he looked down. "That doesn't matter anymore. You proved me wrong." A smile spread across his face slowly. "What is in the past is gone, and there's nothing that will change it. I need to live for now."

He chuckled faintly. "Yes, that is why I was so protective. Why I will continue to be. I cannot lose my family again. I don't think I will be able to survive this time. It was close enough last time...."

Predaking smiled warmly at the golden mech before him. "You saved my life, Sunstreaker. The least I can offer you in return is my love and my spark."

Sunstreaker smiled softly. “You’re right, you know. We can’t change the past. We can only live for now, and for the future.” His optics twinkled softly. “I’m quite sure I know what you meant, dearest. Love is not instant. For us, it built over being close together.” He said. “And that is the best kind of love there is, for it is love that is true.”

A grin lit up his face. “You won't lose me, love. What happened with my pelvis was an accident. I was simply too narrow in the hips for it to be avoided. It won't be a problem now.” He poked the small curve of his frame with a digit. “Internal bleeding is one thing even you could fall prey to.” he said. “But my armor is strong; I’m built to fight things three times my size and tear them to shreds. You won’t lose me, love.”

His own smile warmed at his love, and he purred softly, optics wide. His spark…? Did that mean…? Sunstreaker leaned up and kissed him soundly. “You already have my love. My spark is yours to take, to have, and to keep.”

Predaking smiled. "You are certainly more... sturdy than I am used to. That does not mean I won't be protective. Strong may you be, but I am larger and stronger, and I will do everything in my power to spare you from any pain."

The kiss was loving and firm, and the dragon-mech purred into it warmly, arm snaking around Sunstreaker's waist to hug him close. The words following were even better, and after a moment Predaking nodded faintly.

"Then my spark is yours as well."

With that he leaned back slightly, and his chestplates opened, layers shifting and moving as they unlocked and revealed the huge spark within.

Sunstreaker smiled. “Mm~ And I will do all I can to protect you too. Protection and love goes hand in hand, and goes both ways, my dearest.”

At those words, the warm purr and the hug, Sunstreaker’s spark soared. He… He was accepting it. When Predaking leaned back and parted his chest, Sunstreaker’s optics widened at the sight before him. It was wild and untamed, seemingly full of the raw passion that he knew his one love burned with. It seemed to pulse and throb with the fire that bloomed inside, and he knew that fire burned for him too.

Sunstreaker’s fingers gently hesitated, before brushing his spark. “You are beautiful, my Predaking,” He purred softly. His own chest plates unlocked, and the layers folded back, showing his spark floating in his casing. It was small, only half a spark, and it had its flaws. There were scars on it, from a surgery long ago that had been performed to save his life. It didn’t pulse as strongly as Predaking’s did, but every beat pulsed for the dragon mech before him. The whole of it, the inside, was white and gold, but it extended out into blue tendrils of light that waved and reached for the spark that it craved to love, to mate too, to become one with.

The dragon-mech stared in awe, optics wide. **"Beautiful..."** he whispered, and then carefully wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker's frame, pulling him close so their open chestplates touched.

It was like fire and lightning, the feeling of so much crashing through him at once. Predaking sank into the feeling of Sunstreaker's essence touching his own, helm thrown back and lips open in a silent cry. He felt like he was flying, darting through the thunderstorms that he loved, like everything was bright and beautiful and **amazing.**

He saw flashes of a red-plated mech with sad optics and a playful smirk, of a tiny, beautiful sparkling with glimmering optics and gorgeous golden plating. There was darkness and anger, pain and fear, and then light, the feeling of eggs growing in his belly, of loving touches and gentle embraces.

They were **one.**

Sunstreaker purred softly and leaned into his touch, pressing their chests together willingly.

The second his spark tendrils reached out to Predaking, Sunstreaker was in bliss. His spark sang warmly with the love of his mate, and his body heated against him. His helm rocked back, a silent cry escaping, the sound of bliss leaving him. It was the most wonderful thing he’d ever felt, and it was something that he could find himself becoming forever lost in.

Across his mind's eye, he saw flashes of a red mech, of intimate moments, of a seeker, and a clutch of eggs. He felt the weight of them, immense and rolling as they shifted… then he felt agony, pain, sorrow, the feeling of drowning and wanting to never return. He saw flashes of himself… felt their union, their first love making. Sunstreaker experienced the feeling of things growing within him, wiggling, kicking… His love’s sudden panic as he collapsed… The pain and anger he’d felt then they’d been attacked. How he strained to deliver their young, and the pain that came at the end. Then it was bliss… Joy… Excitement… **fear**. Misery, at the thought of losing him. Horror and terror of his nightmares… and then love and elation at the revelation of their love and their current joining.

His memories went to Predaking. His days in the pits, all up until now. Sunstreaker gave it all to Predaking, gave him all he was, all he could be, and all he is. They were one, his dragon and he, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

**************

Predaking came back to himself lying on his back, Sunstreaker's warm frame draped over his chest. He was sore, but in a delightfully pleasant way, and the dragon-mech purred happily as he stretched his frame out. His spark felt full and pleased, and somewhere in the corner of his mind he could sense a curled up, heated presence that felt like Sunstreaker. 

He looked down at his lover - his **bondmate** \- and couldn't help but smile widely, golden optics glimmering with joy. Carefully he stroked two fingers down Sunstreaker's still sleeping face, love pulsing through their new bond.

The feel of a bond pulsing love was what stirred Sunstreaker, along with the fingers stroking his cheek. Sunstreaker purred softly, stretching against Predaking's chest. His own chest ached, feeling full for the first time in forever. His spark felt… complete. Faintly, he could feel the large warm mass that was his sparkmate in the back of his helm, and he embraced him. Pulsing love back, Sunstreaker peeked open his optics, giving him a loving and adoring smile. “My mate…” he purred. “My Predaking… We are one now. We are complete.”

A rumble of pleasure echoed from the dragon. "Mate..." he murmured. "I do enjoy the sound of that word."

He kissed Sunstreaker hard, purring into his mouth. The dragon-mech held him close, nearly ready to start another round of love-making, but then the sound of thunder from outside the cave made him look up, optics glimmering.

Turning back to the golden mech in his arms, he kissed him again. "Fly with me." he whispered against Sunstreaker's lips.

"Mmm~ So do I~” Sunstreaker purred against his lips, loving the way that Predaking purred the word. The purr in his mouth vibrated his glossa, and Sunstreaker purred back lovingly. The sound of thunder startled him some, for he hadn’t expected it, but he relaxed anyways. The glittering look in his mate’s optics mate him pause before he was kissed again.

The whispered words were met with words of his own. “Always~” he purred to him. “Lead the way, my spark.”

Predaking purred in response, and then rose to his pedes, making his way to the cave entrance with Sunstreaker in his arms, held bridal style across his chest. There he set the golden mech down, transforming and shaking himself joyfully, wings already spreading into the light drizzling rain. This was his favorite thing about this planet, flying in a storm, and he was thrilled to share it with his mate.

Turning his helm and crouching faintly, Predaking's optics tilted in a smile as he looked to the golden mech beside him. =I believe you will enjoy this, my mate.=

Sunstreaker had let out a happy laugh as he was carried out, giving his love a gentle kiss. When he was set on his pedes, he stepped back to give his mate room. Watching him transform was always something beautiful… something magical almost… And to see him enjoying the rain so, made his spark warm and the bond tingled with happiness.

Approaching, Sunstreaker first pulled his mate’s helm down to give his helm a gentle kiss, making it known he loved him no matter what form he took. Nuzzling him, he moved over and carefully mounted his shoulder, leaning forth to snuggle his neck. “Don’t you know? Anything that I do with you I enjoy.”

Another wave of love passed through the bond at Sunstreaker's kiss to his helm, and the dragon chuckled softly when the golden mech climbed on. =And I with you. Now hold on!=

Huge wings spread, and with a powerful push down from his wings and one up from his hind paws, the dragon was airborne. He moved through the air quickly, beyond happy to be flying with his mate for the first time without having to worry about sparklings or other things. He turned a corkscrew just because, secure in the feeling of Sunstreaker's hands hooked beneath plating on his neck.

The clouds were dark and heavy as he approached, and lightning crashed near his body. With a loud screeching roar, the predacon dove into the dark cloud, playing with the lightning and answering the thunder with roars of his own, laughing at the tingles of the electricity over his frame.

As he did this he opened the bond with Sunstreaker, letting the golden mech feel everything - the wind beneath his wings, the tiny spatters of lightning across his armor, and the rumbling bass of the thunder echoing through his frame. It was beautiful and violent, and Predaking let out another roar of pure happiness.

Sunstreaker quickly grew used to his love’s flight patterns. Not worrying about sparklings or eggs, the golden mech whooped into the corkscrew, his cries of joy and excitement commingling with his loves. He left the bond wide open with Predaking, feeling what he felt, hearing it in his roars, in the corkscrews and loops that he did, and in the thunder that boomed through them both.

In turn, he let Predaking feel the static dancing over his helm fins, arousing the sensitive sensors in them, and how the wind pulled at him. The feel of the dragon's frame between his legs, how Sunstreaker gripped him and leaned with him, keeping their motions singular and as one. Sunstreaker whooped every time the thunder boomed, rattling his armor. And, eventually, his legs and toes holding him firm to his love, Sunstreaker threw up his hands and let the wind flow through his digits.

This would be one of his favorite memories for all of time. 


	13. Hatchlings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that large sections of the story might not be getting told. When we originally wrote it, we used opening and closing carrot symbols to represent their bond speech. As you can imagine, those are now disappearing into HTML. We're changing it as it's being edited, and so sections of the story are returning.  
> ~Hatchling speech~  
> =Predaking's dragon form speech=  
> //Bond Speech//

Predaking slept in his dragon form most nights now, the fire in his chassis useful for keeping the eggs warm. Sunstreaker was usually curled into the cup of his body, sometimes holding the triplets, and sometimes just resting against his bondmate.

The days since their bonding had been beyond anything. Despite the love that he had had for Skywarp and Knockout, Predaking had never bonded with either of them. Knockout had never seen his spark, and while Skywarp had, they had never merged. It had been that last step that he had been afraid to take, and he had lost it with both of them. He was beyond happy that he had decided to take the final leap with Sunstreaker.

The feeling of the golden mech in his spark was like being in the Matrix - it was reassuring and loving, and he never had to be lonely again, because Sunstreaker was always there.

He had to admit, however, it had been hilarious when Ratchet had returned their children to them the next day. The old medic had taken one look at them, the way they stood and moved, and then sputtered about younglings and 'young love.' Predaking was growing rather fond of the mech.

This night was different than the others, though. This night Predaking was woken by the feeling of movement between his front legs, against his chest where his chassis was against the edge of the eggs' nest. His helm rose from the stone floor, gazing down at the trembling eggs with interest in his optics.

A moment later there was another shift, and this time he saw one of the eggs rock back and forth. Excitement shot through his spark and the bond, and he turned his helm to nudge Sunstreaker with his muzzle. =Sunstreaker! Wake up! The eggs are hatching!=

Sunstreaker had been in bliss, being bonded to his love… and it wasn’t the nudge of his frame that woke him. Instead, it had been the excitement in his bond that woke him, but the words spurred him awake. His frame moved, as he did not have the triplets with him tonight, and he yawned as he scooted up with a grin. “Really?” he asked happily. “Truly?” His spark pulsed happily. Now they could name their little one who hadn’t had the chance to be named.

Leaning on his love’s foreleg, he looked in on their eggs, watching them wiggle and move in excitement. “They are!” he chirped happily, love bounding through the bond. “How long do you think it’ll take, my love?” He asked curiously. Gently, his finger reached out and stroked the shell of the largest one.

The dragon chuckled softly in response to that, his optics locked on the shifting eggs. =That depends upon the strength of our little ones. If they are anything like us, then I do not think it will take long at all.=

The eggs shifted and rocked between his front paws, and then a crack appeared on one of the smaller ones, cascading down the side of the egg as a tiny talon poked through the hole at the top. A moment later there was a little muzzle there, and a peep as the predacon hatchling rested, little vents heaving in the fresh air outside of the egg.

Sunstreaker smiled softly. “Not long at all…” He nuzzled his shoulder softly as he watched.

Given that the eggs were close in size, save the largest, it was hard to tell who was hatching, for Sunstreaker could not tell the different scents. Still, as that little nose poked out, Sunstreaker let out a warm chirp to the sparkling, encouraging the Predacon hatchling to emerge. He wasn’t sure if they’d know his voice, for he had carried them and often spoke to them while they gestated, but he knew he’d love them either way.

Predaking watched with excitement as the hatchling began to struggle again, little claws scrabbling at the widening hole. A moment later a tiny head popped out, and the dragon purred warmly at the sight of black plating with orange-gold lines streaming down her neck. "Streamdancer." he purred happily, lowering his muzzle to the tiny predacon.

She peeped happily at the sight of her sire, raising her own slim helm to touch her nose to his. She then turned her optics, a brilliant blue lined with a thin streak of gold, to the other mech sitting beside her sire. A moment of silence as she stared at the golden mech, and then she chirped brightly, struggling out of the shell still remaining around her.

The moment of silence that had graced him from his daughter had… made Sunstreaker nervous. Did she not remember him? Was it because he wasn’t a Predacon? However, her tiny chirp helped soothe that. He purred down at her. “Streamdancer... Hey there little sweet thing...” His spark swelled with love, and it basically flooded down the bond. “She’s amazing, Predaking.” He breathed in awe.

The sound of his voice spurred the little predacon. She knew that voice! ~Cari!~ she chirped happily, wriggling her wet little body toward him.

Predaking blinked in surprise - he had understood that little chirp! It seemed that his children hatched ready to speak, at least in the language of the beasts. He rumbled at her, and she turned her helm towards him, cheeping little happy nonsense words that sounded like nothing to him. Perhaps it was only when they said something with intent?

~Sire!~ was the next chirp, and she stretched her neck up to lick at his muzzle happily. Slim little wings extended and then shook, trying to rid them of the wetness left over from the inside of her egg.

=She is indeed amazing.= Predaking replied, warmth flowing down their bond.

The little dragonet tilted her head at the sound of her sire's voice, and then turned her attention back to Sunstreaker. ~Cari!~

Predaking chuckled. =She is calling for you, Sunstreaker.=

Sunstreaker had not understood her little chirps, but he garnered that his love could understand her. He watched, his spark singing happily as she chirped to Predaking. The warmth that flowed to him was returned tenfold, as he watched her shake out her adorable and beautiful wings. Her little lick to her sire made him snap a mental photo, so the scene could be saved for all time.

She looked at him and chirped, and he chirped back softly. At his mate’s words, he blinked, and saved that chirp to his memory file, figuring that it meant something similar to carrier or mother. He leaned over his love’s leg a little more, smiling at her. “Hey baby girl.” He spoke gently to her. “Our little Streamdancer.” His hand reached out and cupped her tiny helm, and he placed a kiss along her brow. “Our precious little girl…” He purred to her.

She purred happily, little body very nearly vibrating with the joy. She nuzzled into his touch, peeping contentedly.

Predaking turned his attention to the other eggs as one of them cracked, and this time the entire side fell off, the hatchling inside tumbling out with a surprised squawk. The dragon laughed softly, leaning down to push the dragonet onto his belly, receiving a squeak in response and then a happy chirp of ~Sire!~

This little one was primarily golden, with sweeps of black down his sides and neck, with the beginnings of the proud crown that his sire boasted. He wriggled happily beneath Predaking's touch, licking at his sire's muzzle and then looked over towards Sunstreaker and his sister.

~Cari!~ he cheeped happily, flopping over Predaking's leg to try and get to the golden mech.

Sunstreaker chuckled softly as their second sparkling hatched. Carefully, he shifted over Predaking’s leg, settling down where the hatchlings could reach him. He recognized the chirp from the second sparkling as he shifted from flopping over Predaking’s leg, to flopping into his lap. Gently, he stroked his helm, petting the crown of his helm. “Hey there, Silverfang.” He purred. “Yes, Carrier’s gotcha, my precious little hatchlings,” Gently, he scooped up Streamdancer as well, holding them both close and nuzzling them, purring contently. //Our little ones,// he purred over the bond to his dragon mate. //They’re perfect, Predaking…// He nuzzled them happily, lovingly. //I’m going to want more, you know this, right?//

Gently, he nuzzled his little ones, watching the other eggs to see who would hatch next. The large one, or Blackspine?

Predaking laughed softly at Sunstreaker's pleased thoughts, as well as the interaction with the sparklings. He could feel the love radiating from Sunstreaker's end of the bond, and it was easy to see that their little predacons were already in love with him. Based on the little smatterings of words he could hear from the hatchlings, they remembered Sunstreaker's voice and his spark, and they were happy to be near him again.

He blinked in shock at Sunstreaker's words, and turned to look at his mate. //M-More? Primus, my Sun, do we not have enough for right now?//

The cracking of another shell beneath his nose made him look down, and he turned his gaze to look into little red-gold optics staring at him from the ruins of an egg. Blackspine stretched his tiny body up to meet Predaking's muzzle, purring rather than chirping. This little hatchling seemed to be quieter, and he curled up against the heat of Predaking's chassis with a soft happy chirp after greeting Sunstreaker with a cheep of ~Cari!~

Sunstreaker wondered what his sparklings were chirping, but chirped back to them and purred as well. His optics gleamed at Predaking, loving, warm, and full of mischief at his shocked look. //Yes more! And I didn’t say right now. But soon, my King, soon. I can never have enough sparklings with you. This is our family, my love.// He grinned at him. //I always was one for a large family.//

As the other egg hatched, Sunstreaker smiled. He watched Blackspine curl up to Predaking and purred softly. //I think he’s gonna be a Sire’s boy.// he grinned. As he was chirped at, Sunstreaker grinned and purred at him. “Hello Blackspine. No nuzzles for Cari?” He purred warmly. Now, gently rocking Streamdancer and Silverfang, he grinned happily. All that was left was the large egg, and he couldn’t wait to see what little bundle of love would emerge.

Predaking thought for a moment, and then a smile curved his optics. //A large family would be... nice. But I think we should wait until these ones can be away from us.//

He purred down at Blackspine, lowering his helm and giving the little hatchling a lick. Blackspine cheeped in response, returning the gesture with a flick of his little glossa, laying his helm on Predaking's leg closest to Sunstreaker.

The largest egg shivered, and then rolled slightly to thump against Predaking's other leg, the top cracking before falling off. The dragon tilted his helm curiously, trying to see what this little one would look like.

One little helm pushed out of the egg, completely black with brilliant gold optics. Predaking purred softly to the little femme, and then reared back slightly in shock as another tiny helm joined it, this time completely gold with shimmering blue optics.

//Of course! Perhaps when our young are **all** mobile.// Sunstreaker chuckled into the bond, smiling.

Sunstreaker watched as the last egg began to move, watching it wiggle and roll until the top popped off with a crack.  He craned his helm to see what would tumble out, and gave a surprised trill and flash over the bond. “Twins!” he exclaimed. “No wonder the egg was so big!” he clicked softly.

The golden mech smiled. “Do you know what they are, Predaking?” he asked softly. “Twins… Primus, we have a set of twins.” He chuckled. “That makes sense, you know? I’ve got the coding for twins written in my basic coding. It makes twins more likely.”

He grinned. “Eight sparklings. Our family is growing.” Sunstreaker’s spark sang over the bond, proudly pulsing love over.

Predaking purred hard, lowering his helm to nuzzle at his twin hatchlings. They peeped back at him, the little golden one lurching up to try and lick at his face. The motion caused the egg to tip and fall over, spilling both hatchlings onto the nest.

The golden one had black plating that ran from her helm down her back to the tip of her tail, similar to Blackspine, but wider, taking up nearly all of her backplating. Her wings had black membranes, unlike the orangey red of her siblings and her sire. Her twin was her polar opposite, black where she was gold, and gold where she was black, with delicate white membranes fleshing out her wings.

=Both femmes... Beautiful...= Predaking murmured softly, licking at them. The little golden one squeaked in surprise at the sweep of her sire's glossa, and the black one licked back, chirping happily. =Whitewing.= Predaking said as he ran his glossa over the little black femme, returning the love to Sunstreaker along their bond.

“Perfect little darlings!” the gladiator exclaimed in awe. His spark filled with love, and the mech found that he had never, honestly, been happier in his life. The mech purred softly, holding the two in his arms as he scooted a little bit closer, brushing egg shells out of the way with his pede.

Two little sparklings popped out of their egg, squeaking, and Sunstreaker filled with love. “Whitewing…” he murmured happily. “She’s perfect, Preds… Perfect… And her sister… BlackFury.” He nodded softly. “Our twins…” Gently, he let out a soft trill to them, to gather their attentions. “Little ones,” He purred to them. “I’m so glad you hatched,” It was no wonder his pelvis broke… but… he would do it all over again, for his children.

Whitewing cheeped happily where she was getting groomed by her sire, and then looked up as she heard Sunstreaker's voice. ~Cari!~ she chirped happily, and wriggled beneath Predaking's hold. The dragon let her go with a faint chuckle, watching as she very nearly fell over his leg to get to her carrier. Her sister quickly followed suit, and a moment later Blackspine decided that he had not greeted his carrier well enough.

Predaking couldn't help but laugh outright as the entire brood swarmed over to Sunstreaker, chirping for his attention and spouting words of love and remembrance.

Sunstreaker smiled as he watched Whitewing get groomed, and then chuckled, shifting Streamdancer farther over on his chest to welcome his daughter into his arms. Not moments later, the golden mech was swarmed with chirping and cheeping hatchlings. He gathered them all as close as he could, for they were small, yes, but they were larger than the triplets were when first born and they were numerous. Each one got no more loving then the other, for he loved them equally. They got kissed and cuddled, smooched and loved as he scooted them all back to cuddle to Predaking’s chest. He purred warmly and smiled.

//Life will never be boring with our brood, will it?// he purred warmly over the bond. Oh yes. As soon as all of the brood were mobile, including their triplets, then, when they could be easily distracted, he wanted more. Perhaps not both carrying, though he would love for that again, but he wanted more all the same. Sunstreaker chirped and trilled back to them, cooing and crooning with love as he gave affection to all five hatchlings currently covering his frame.

=They remember you.= Predaking murmured quietly. At the sound of his voice all of the hatchlings turned their heads to look up at him, settling wherever they were over Sunstreaker's frame. Blackspine peeped up at him, and the dragon lowered his helm to nuzzle his son. =They remember the sound of your voice.=

Sunstreaker smiled as his mate spoke, and leaned forwards to nuzzle their brood. “They do?” he asked happily, spark singing loudly. “That’s why they perked up when I spoke.” Gently, he rubbed Blackfury’s back, petting her currently soft wings. They would grow tough the larger she got. “Mm…” He nuzzled his mate’s shoulder gently. “They’re so perfect, Love… All eight of our little ones are.”

All of the hatchlings started to purr as Sunstreaker spoke again, flopping against him happily. Predaking laughed, lowering his helm to nuzzle at all of his family. He couldn't be happier in this moment. 


	14. Eradicons Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/10/13  
> =Dragon form speech=  
> //Bond speech//

Life was hectic in the cave now. The hatchlings were rambunctious, and liked to play. They’d learned to swim in the pool not long after hatching after Streamdancer had fallen in and panicked, making Sunstreaker panic. All five were very explorative, and they moved in pack formation, stalking around the cave and practicing pouncing each other, their carrier, and their sire. More than one time had they managed to trip Sunstreaker, much to his amusement.

Life might have been busy, but it wasn’t something the golden mech would change for the world. For two weeks, his spark had been singing with completion, happy and loving.

At the moment, he and Predaking were bringing their clutch outside for the first time. Perched wrapped around Sunstreaker’s shoulder was Streamdancer, who was turning out to be a carrier's girl, just as Blackspine was a sire’s mechling. The parents were going to let them explore the woods, though keep a watchful eye on their little sweet things.

In his arms were their two mechling bipedals. Goldfire, Silentstrider, and Firefly were all crawling now, and were going to be let loose to play with their younger but larger siblings once they reached their destination.

They were heading towards the lake. It was a cool day, but it was still warm enough for outside play time. The quints, as Sunny had taken to calling them, were protective over their less mobile siblings, and he knew they’d be doubly looked out after, both from siblings and parents.

No harm would befall them on their watch.

Predaking walked quietly beside his mate, holding Firefly in his arms. Blackspine was perched on his shoulder, tail wrapped around his sire's neck to help him balance, chirping happily as he looked around. While he was a quiet little thing for the most part, when he was excited he got just as noisy as his siblings.

Around his feet the other hatchlings bounced happily, Whitewing squealing as she was chased by her twin and Silverfang, the little bodies rolling over each other as they wrestled in the grass. Firefly let out a shout in his arms, giggling at the sight of her predacon siblings playing so far beneath her.

The dragon purred happily at the warmth of the sun on his faceplates, reaching up a hand to rub at Blackspine's helm as the little hatchling peeped curiously at him.

Sunstreaker chuckled as Streamdancer gave a chirp on his shoulder, watching as her siblings ran around like little hooligans below her. Her wings spread out over her frame as if to glide, and then tucked right back down into her side. She purred and set to grooming her carrier’s helm fin, to which Sunstreaker made a face, trying not to laugh. They were sensitive, but given that it was his daughter teasing him, instead of being arousing, it was tickling.

He turned his helm as the two mechlings in his arms proceeded into a faint kicking match, trying to see who could kick the other harder, and looked at Streamdancer. She put her face right up there in front of his and licked his nose plate. He chuckled and his glossa flicked out and gently slimed her nose, upon which she then smeared it on his armor with a silly chuff.

Predaking laughed at Streamdancer's antics with his mate - the little femme was very affectionate, always snuggling, licking, and just generally being close. It was hilarious and adorable to watch her interact with her siblings and her carrier.

Blackspine settled down on his broad shoulder, his tail tightening slightly to hold him in place. While the little mechling liked to play, he was often quite content to just sit on his sire's shoulder, watching his siblings enjoy themselves. Predaking had the feeling that he would be a bit of a loner.

Streamdancer seemed to see that her brother was being antisocial. She turned around on Sunstreaker’s shoulder, shifting so she was facing the dragon-mech. Sunstreaker grinned and discretely moved closer to Predaking, where upon the closeness, Streamdancer leapt. Her wings stretched out, and her little feet clung to Predaking’s arm before she shimmied up there and half flopped on her brother, carefully chomping on his rump in an invitation to play.

Sunstreaker was careful to watch and make sure she made it up all right, before he chortled softly to himself and separated the bickering brothers in his arms. “Silly little ones, you both kicked your carrier very hard when he carried you,” He kissed them both gently. “There’s no contest.”

//Mmmm.// the golden mech hummed to his mate. //I think today is going to be a good day.//

Predaking didn't even flinch when little claws latched onto his armor - after two weeks of being a climbing rig for the hatchlings, it was completely normal. Blackspine, however, squawked in surprise and flinched backwards, very nearly falling from Predaking's shoulder before catching himself with his tail and wings. He gave a tiny squeaking roar at his sister, and then pounced on her.

The dragon-mech shook his head slightly, reaching up and lifting both hatchlings from his shoulder and putting them on the ground where they were safer. They didn't even pause, rolling in the grass until they collided with their other siblings, getting squeaks and squawks in return.

Predaking laughed, and then responded to Sunstreaker quietly. //I would agree, my love.//

Neither of them noticed the squad of Eradicons trailing them through the forest, blasters at the ready.

Sunstreaker watched them tumble happily as they reached the lake. The hatchlings spread out, and he gently set down his two mechlings, watching them crawl off after their siblings, earlier argument forgotten. Sunstreaker approached Predaking as he grinned and set down Firefly. He watched the sparklings and hatchlings play and investigate sand, rocks, leaves, and whatever was interesting.

The former gladiator claimed Predaking’s hand and nuzzled him. “Mmm. I wouldn’t trade this for the world, you know?” He nuzzled the dragon softly, suddenly perking up as he remembered. “Didn’t you mention last week you wanted to show our little ones that nifty rock you found once? The one that kinda looked like a human?”

Predaking purred faintly in response to the nuzzles, pressing a kiss to his mate's cheek before nodding slightly. "I did. Perhaps it will give them something to climb on that is not me." he turned his gaze a moment later, and then chuckled. "It seems they're already on their way to find it."

Whitewing, Blackfury, and Silverfang were all galloping off towards the trees again, squeaking and squawking at each other. Predaking shook his helm fondly, rising to his pedes and going after them to make sure that they would be alright, leaving Sunstreaker with the rest of the sparklings.

Blackspine took a moment to look after his sire, and then gave a squeaking sigh when he disappeared from sight. He was bored! Curious, the little gold hatchling began making his way around the water, looking into just about everything he could.

The Eradicons moved closer, and the leader of the group gestured towards the hatchling that was making his way away from the group, not noticed by his busy parent.

Streamdancer had bolted after her sire, interested in what he was doing, and leaving her brother alone.

Sunstreaker watched from afar as he took in some sunlight. His frame warmed, and he padded out some more into the sunlight, purring and keeping an optic on them all, as best as he could.

One Eradicon slipped from the trees and silently crept up behind the sparkling. He was a light-footed mech, easily built for sneaking… when he was close enough to the beast’s half blood spawn, he scruffed it, hauling it roughly into the air and giving it a good shake when it squealed shrilly in terror.

Sunstreaker whirled at the squeal and gave a dark snarl once he saw his hatchling dangling from the Eradicon’s grip. Protocols flared, and the golden mech saw red as he bolted, speedy as he slammed into the Eradicon. He wrestled his baby from the Con, and proceeded to thrash it while holding Blackspine safely to his frame, using one arm to hold the sparkling away from the Con as he snarled and roared angrily at it, a good impression of a large mother bear.

Predaking heard the squeal and turned in shock, seconds later feeling the anger and faint fear thundering down his bond with Sunstreaker. He instantly snatched up the whimpering sparklings at his feet, running back towards where he had left his family.

The dragon saw red as he spotted Sunstreaker beating an Eradicon, holding Blackspine in the other hand. He let out a roar as he spotted other Eradicons running forward to help their fellow, and, dropping the sparklings with their siblings he ran forward, hitting them all at full speed and scattering them easily.

One managed to latch onto his armor, pulling back its legs for a powerful kick to Predaking's thigh. The dragon-mech roared in anger, snatching him off and flinging him hard against a tree. He hit with a crash and went still against the forest floor.

Predaking turned to face the remaining 4 Eradicons, the only ones left after his destroyed mech and the one that Sunstreaker had just finished ripping apart. He growled, plating and wings raised threateningly.

The last four Eradicons were not nearly so stupid. They spread out, fanning so he couldn’t face them all. One spotted the cluster of sparklings way back and curled his lip. There were more.

Sunstreaker began to move back, snarling, bristling, and hand faintly dripping with the shredded Eradicon’s life blood. His frame became the barrier between the one looking at his young and his young themselves. Carefully, he checked over Blackspine. He was okay; terrified and making small sounds of fear, but not harmed. Gently, he set him down with the other sparklings and took a defensive stance over them.

“The pleasurebot’s guarding the mutts.” One Eradicon growled. “Take down the guard dog, and we can get the pups and kill the bitch.”

One of the Eradicons had two whips, one for each hand, and he had them out and ready. He twirled and lashed them at Predaking, striking his armor with electrifying jolts as the leader nodded and sent the one who’d called them mutts in to make a strike on Predaking's side. The other went in on the other side, while the leader began to fire at him.

Predaking snarled as he heard the insults to his mate and children, and then roared in pain and anger when the whip struck his armor. The dragon-mech roared again, an angered screech of fury, and then transformed, fire exploding up his throat and out his jaws, engulfing the mech who had dared to insult his mate. The Eradicon barely had time to scream - the flames melted his armor down to his spark casing and he dropped dead seconds later.

The dragon didn't even notice the stinging pain from his hind leg as he turned to take down the mech with the whips, tail lashing out to knock him off his feet before he drove the talons of his front paw into his chestplate, easily destroying his spark.

Sunstreaker watched with concern on his facial features, and anger dancing over the bond at the fact that their sanctuary wasn’t so safe anymore.

The Eradicons regrouped and began to circle, only two more left. One quickly muttered something into a comm link. A ground bridge opened up behind them, and another battalion of troops emerged before it shut. These twelve were larger, more sturdy then the Eradicons. They were thickly built, heavily armored, and all twelve were charging mindlessly into battle, converging on the dragon with harsh kicks and damaging hits. They aimed for his middle, where the metal was the softest, built to stretch for carrying eggs.

Meanwhile the Eradicons, trusting their twelve nearly fireproof drones to remove the threat, began converging on Sunstreaker and the sparklings, weapons out and ready to fire.

Sunstreaker bristled and began herding his young farther back, gently ushering them into the safe crevice of a rock, well out of arm's reach. The hatchlings helped their crawling siblings move faster, letting out terrified chirps, cheeps, and tiny growls at the perceived threat.

Predaking shrieked in surprise and pain at the attacks, lashing out with tail and teeth to take down two of the new attackers. The blades on his tail collided with the neck of one Eradicon, neatly shearing off his helm while his teeth closed on the arm and chest of another, rearing back and taking a chunk out of his torso.

Those two out of commission Predaking turned, hind paws lashing out as one of the remaining ten ran up behind him. His talons easily pierced the mech's optic band, destroying his processor and leaving him sparking on the forest floor.

A particularly hard punch to his right hindquarters made him screech and turn, claws hooking into the Eradions armor and raking sideways, slicing him in half. Another mech leapt at his helm, and Predaking turned again, front paw sending the Eradicon to the forest floor where he was held as the dragon allowed fire to gather in his jaws.

=You may have fire-proof armor.= the dragon's voice thundered in all of their helms, making one or two of the Eradicons slumped to the ground, holding their helms, shaking in a daze. =But you will not last this close.=

With that he opened his jaws just above the Eradicon's helm, unleashing every bit of fire he could muster, and leaving the mech a pile of twitching mech on the forest floor, his helm and shoulders a melted puddle of metal. Quick smacks with his tail blades eliminated the two stunned Eradicons, and he turned to face the remaining 6 mechs around him. 

Sunstreaker heard the shriek of pain and gave a warning growl. His arm blades transformed out of his arms and descended down, long and gleaming. He leapt forth, sparklings secure, and began to maul the two Eradacons.

The six that remained surrounded the dragon, well out of reach as they regrouped and located his weak spot - his right hind leg. One near his face made a move, distracting him and acting as the sacrificial pawn. He leapt forth and grabbed a hold of Predaking’s mandibles and began to pull hard on them, knowing he’d get melted. While the one acted as a decoy, two more leapt and began to hammer away at Predaking's chest, hitting his biolights harshly and going for the joints.

One went after the dragon's tail, dodging past the blade to rake his claws along his hind end, hardly even scratching the armor. The last two moved as one. One went after Predaking's abdomen again, kicking, clawing, and punching hard to try and rupture the plating and hurt him, while the other converged on his leg. He unleashed his strength upon it, hitting it in rapid-fire succession in the same spot that had drawn the yelps previously.

There was a pained shriek from Sunstreaker’s fight, and it was not one of the Eradicons. One of them had gotten Sunstreaker’s arm in a firm grip and had dislocated it from his shoulder. It hung limply, the blade automatically retracting. Sunstreaker didn’t let the pain phase him much, and swung swiftly around, beheading the one what did it. One of the sparklings hissed and the gladiator turned to tackle the other mech, knocking him away from their hiding place with a feral roar of savage intent.

Predaking easily dispatched the mech hanging onto his faceplates, knowing that it was supposed to be a distraction. He let out a shriek of pain and anger as the others attacked his midsection and hind leg, trying to flinch away from them, his tail swinging around. He managed to catch the one attempting to claw its way up his back, knocking him to the ground where he was stepped on a moment later by talons that went through his chestplate.

The one that was still hanging onto the dragon's mandibles even as the fire torched his helm was swung down, his heavy, limp frame used to crush the helm of one of Eradicons hitting Predaking's chest. The dragon then swung both away, biting through armor to kill as he reared back on his hind paws to try and crush the other one in front of him with his weight. 


	15. Autobots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/10/13  
> =Dragon form Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//

The Eradicons attack Predaking's leg and belly took the dragon's rearing as a chance to strike again, and one landed a lucky hit right on a spot of knotted pain in his hindquarters. The dragon screeched, legs falling out from under him as he fell heavily on his side. This was both a blessing and a curse - he had taken out one Eradicon beneath his shoulder as he fell, but now he was on the ground, momentarily dazed from the pain.

He could hear Sunstreaker yelling, and he wanted desperately to help his mate, but there were still others attacking him.

Sunstreaker finished off his attacker easily, and carefully stacked the bodies so no one could see the sparklings. He turned, however, once he saw his mate fall, and began to run.

One of the Eradicons got up, the one Predaking had been trying to smash, and began to hit along the seams of the dragon's neck, while the one after his belly continued to kick and gouge at it. The one on his neck was seeking to completely ruin his spine, but was having no luck whatsoever. The one on his belly, though, was making small dents.

There was an ear shattering roar from the golden mech, and then the one hammering Predaking's belly was tackled. The one armed mech and the Eradicon went tumbling over in the rocks, howling, growling, and the sounds of tearing metal sounding as Sunstreaker’s claws slipped under armor and began to rip it off. Fists hammered his sides and beat at him harshly, but he saw nothing but red for the mechs who threatened his family so.

The one on Predaking's neck moved quick, heading to go after the dragon's leg once more, aiming to keep him down.

With the attacker at his midsection gone, Predaking reared up, managing to snag the moving Eradicon by the arm with his teeth. From there he held the squirming mech as he climbed to his paws, favoring the right rear. With a careful toss he got his jaws around the mech's midsection and then shook him, worrying him like an Earth dog would a toy. The Eradicon shrieked as the force tore his armor open, his internals splattering across the forest floor before Predaking spat him out with disgust.

The dragon then turned, one quick flap of his wings bringing him to his mate's side, where he easily tore the Eradicon off his mate with a quick snap of his jaws, tearing his helm and shoulders off and leaving the body to slump on top of Sunstreaker.

With the Eradicons gone, Sunstreaker relaxed some and shoved the body off of him. He got up, trembling faintly with the adrenaline code rushing through him. He panted and moved to his mate, hand coming up with a keen to look him over for wounds and injuries. Not a word left him yet, not until he knew his mate would be okay. He had to be okay.

Over at the rock, the sparklings remained hidden, remaining silent instinctively, knowing their parents were fighting to keep them safe.

Sunstreaker couldn’t find any significant wounds on Predaking's chest or neck, or on his mandibles. He moved around, along the side of the dragon's frame, seeing the dents. He keened again. “Please tell me you’re okay,” he whispered softly. Nerves and lingering fear floated along the bond.

Predaking nodded, nosing at Sunstreaker's arm worriedly. =I am fine. They caused some pain, but it is nothing life threatening. Are you alright?=

 “I’m okay,” He gave a soft whimper as Predaking's nosing made his arm swing limply. “It's just dislocated.” His other hand grasped it and he grimaced. “I’m not good at setting arm dislocations…” He gave a small keen. “Come… Let's go get our little ones... This place isn’t safe anymore, if they’re coming in now specifically to get us…”

The dragon hummed his agreement, following Sunstreaker up the toward the ridge where he had hidden their sparklings, favoring his right hind leg, though he was sure that Sunstreaker did not see it. They had enough to worry about. =I will take us to Ratchet and the others for now. We can return to the cave later and collect our things.=

As they came close to the cliff face Predaking let out a faint trilling sound, and 8 little helms poked out of the rock. The hatchlings immediately ran up to him, climbing up his frame and latching on in various places beneath armor plates and in pockets that they could easily ride in, locking their limbs and going still. They would not fall now, and Predaking looked to Sunstreaker. =There is a plate on my back, near the base of my neck where you sit, that will come up enough to fit one of the sparklings beneath safely, and you will still be able to watch.=

He hummed faintly, crouching to allow Sunstreaker access to his back. =You will need to carry the others, unfortunately. I will fly slow and easy, to be sure that you will be able to hold them.=

Sunstreaker shifted and nodded. “Optimus won't mind harboring us until we find a new den.” he said surely. His arm was still limp and he made a face. “I need Ratchet to set this when we get there.”

As the hatchlings scurried out, he made sure Blackspine was moving okay… and he was, unhindered, actually. He let out a relieved sound, and gently gathered the sparklings in his arm. He looked up at his love and there was a grating sound from his chest as he made it transform out faintly, turning into a boxy carrying case. His windshield, which was parked there, parted, and gently he settled all three silent and trembling sparklings inside, where they curled to the heat of his protoform. “I’ve only one arm right now, love. I’ll just carry them like this.” It wasn’t necessarily comfortable, locking his plates like this, but he dealt.

Carefully, he mounted his love, very careful of the hatchlings that had latched onto his mate. When he had a firm grip, he nodded with a terse hiss. His arm was gonna hurt like the Pits until they set it. “I’m ready.”

Predaking flew as carefully as he could, trying to keep it easy and level. The pain in his own body was fading, other than a faint ache in his right hind leg. He ignored it, more concerned with getting his family to safety. He could feel his hatchlings, trembling against his armor, too scared to be excited by what was their first flight.

The dragon lamented the loss of that special moment.

The Autobot base came into sight quickly, and Predaking did his best to make the landing as easy as possible, flaring his wings and settling down. He managed to land with most of his weight on his left hind paw, though he was able to put the other down - the pain had gone enough that he could stand on it again. A screech left him, trying to get the attention of the Autobots inside.

Blackspine, who was settled just under Predaking's left wing, looked out with a faint chirp and then unlocked his limbs, scurrying down his sire's armor to hit the ground. The other hatchlings followed him shortly after, curious and getting braver now that they were somewhere new and interesting.

The landing hurt, but Sunstreaker kept his pain silent. When all of the hatchlings were clear, the mech carefully climbed down, setting his sparklings down before he let his chest transform to normal. “Ratchet?” he called.

Optimus walked out, datapad in hand. He gave a concerned frown. “Is everything alright?”

Ratchet was inside, testing the new equipment they had gotten after the attack on the base - some things were still giving him trouble - when he heard the roar of the predacon. Blinking in surprise, the Autobot medic made his way to the entrance of the hanger after Optimus, optics widening in shock as he looked at the battered family in front of him.

"What in Primus' name happened?" he demanded, ushering them forward as he saw the damages to their frames. He transformed the scanner in his arm, waving the beam over Sunstreaker and tutting at what he saw. "Quickly, inside, all of you."

Predaking tiredly followed them, keeping a weary optic on his sparklings as he moved. Now that the fight was over and his family was safe it was as though the energy had drained out of him, leaving the dragon sluggish and tired.

Ratchet pushed Sunstreaker gently towards a medical berth, scanning him again and frowning over the dislocated shoulder. "This is going to hurt, Sunstreaker." he said, carefully taking the golden mech's forearm in hand and preparing to fix it.

Sunstreaker gritted his denta as he was led in and his arm touched. “Our den was found.” he grunted. “I know it's gonna hurt, Ratchet, just set it so it’ll **stop** hurting.”

Optimus frowned more and gently scooped up the little ones, lest they get lost. He wasn’t scary, more cuddly to sparklings and hatchlings, and given his size, he had no troubles holding all eight. Carefully, he deposited them in the medical bay and hummed softly. “You will need a new den then."

Predaking nodded his agreement. =We will go back and retrieve our things later, if you will watch the children.= He settled against the wall, lying down tiredly. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to just rest...

Ratchet ignored Sunstreaker's testy retort, corrected his grip, and then quickly wrenched the mech's arm up and then pushed, knocking the strut back into place with a crack. He ran a few quick scans, grabbed an Energon cube and shoved it into Sunstreaker's hands. "Drink that. Are any of the sparklings hurt?"

=Blackspine.= Predaking murmured. =Did something happen to him, Sunstreaker?=

The crack of his limb relocating and the sharp pain made him yelp, before it simmered off. Sunstreaker gently tugged on the bonds with his mate. //You’re tired.// he said to the dragon as he took the cube, sipping at it. “Blackspine is okay,” he said softly. “I checked him over when I was rounding them up. He’s spooked, but no damage. They weren’t aiming to hurt them.”

Optimus nodded with a sigh. “We’ll watch the children, we promise.” he said. “We could help you locate a den too, if you like… But first, for the night, rest here. There is plenty of space, and you look sore, my friend.”

Predaking hummed faintly, in response to both Optimus and Sunstreaker. //It was quite the... exciting day.// he replied softly over the bond, sending a wave of reassurance at the same time.

=We would appreciate the help, Optimus, and the place to stay for the night. I am certain that the sparklings are more than ready for a feeding and a nap.=

Ratchet came over to him, frown firmly in place as he scanned the dragon. "Some denting, and looks like a dent to the strut in your hind leg, but nothing that your self-repair can't handle. I'll see where it is in the morning - I'd rather not open you up unless I have to."

Predaking nodded his thanks, and then slowly transformed, grimacing as it pulled on his injuries. He then made a chirping sound, at which the sparklings wriggled to go to him. "A cube would be appreciated, so I can feed the little ones. Normally we give the hatchlings solid Energon, but they can feed from us in a pinch."

//If you’re sure… You got hit in the leg a lot…// Sunstreaker was still worried as he spoke to Predaking. He gave a soft grunt and got up, downing his cube of energon before going over to his mate. Gently, he scooped up Blackspine and Silverfang, offering them both his feeding lines to begin feeding them. With eight, each was in charge of four sparklings on the norm.

Optimus nodded and gave the dragon a larger cube from his own subspace. “Of course. The medical bay hanger has the most space for you, so you can stay here for the night.”

Sunstreaker made note of the damages that Ratchet listed, and prepared himself for watching his mate closely like a hawk. He wasn’t stupid; dents could lead to bad things.

//I am certain, my love. Dents are not life-threatening, and I am simply tired.// Predaking said warmly, a wash of love pouring through the bond. He accepted the cube from Optimus with a quick word of thanks and downed it, and then lifted a wriggling Whitewing and Blackfury into his lap as he settled down cross-legged on the floor. They made faces at this method of feeding - they didn't much like it, but they were hungry enough that within a few moments they were suckling away, purring contentedly.

After the twins were finished, Predaking found himself with Streamdancer and Firefly in his lap, and with a soft smile he fed the two femmes, relief in his processor. He had nearly lost his family again today - it seemed that Primus was not with them lately.

Sunstreaker quickly fed his little mechlings, before carefully scooping up Goldfire and Silentstrider. //Mm… okay…// He pushed love right back to the mech, and gently scooted closer. His frame was warm as it gently settled against his side, happy to be close.

Optimus nodded to Ratchet and motioned for them to leave. They could check back in the morning, after they’d rested.

Predaking shifted backwards, standing and transforming slowly so that he could curl around his family, offering them warmth and protection. The sparklings, familiar with this arrangement, immediately took to curling up near his neck, where the most heat was generated.

The dragon sighed faintly in content, and then closed his optics, not noticing the shard of strut that had broken off when he transformed, piercing an Energon line in his hip....


	16. Dents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/10/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> ~Hatchling speech~  
> //bond speech//  
> ::Comms::

It was early in the morning, around two AM local time, when Sunstreaker woke with the increasing sense that something was wrong. He sat up, armor tense in sudden panic. Outwardly, there didn’t appear to be anything odd, which was what stumped him. He reached back, though, to gently shake his mate awake. Predaking always had a better sense of something going wrong… He just wasn’t sure what was going on.

Sunstreaker froze, panic hitting him.

His mate was cold.

Predaking was **never** cold. He was always Sunstreaker's ember of burning flame that filled his day with fire and sunlight. The dragon was the warmth of his spark… Predaking **wasn’t** supposed to be cold. Sunstreaker gently lifted the sleeping sparklings out of the way, the exhausted little ones not even moving as he put them on a medical berth.

Rushing back to Predaking, the golden mech gently knelt by his helm, nudging him softly, feeling rising panic push through as he nudged the dragon with the bond as well.

Nothing. Nothing at all. A quick raising of his helm fin sensitivities let him feel the vibration of Predaking's spark beat before it was drowned out with a shiver.

::Ratchet!:: he howled into the comm. ::Something’s wrong with Predaking! He’s cold and won't wake up!::

Gently, he hefted the dragon’s helm into his lap. “Come on, my love, come on, open your optics for me… please, **please** let me see that pretty gold color… Please…” He nuzzled his mate softly. “P-please…”

Ratchet was woken out of a sound recharge by Sunstreaker's panicked comm, and he was on his pedes nearly an instant later, heading for the medbay. He found Sunstreaker pleading with Predaking, the dragon's helm in his lap.

Quickly the medic scanned the dragon's frame, swearing as he detected nearly depleted levels of Energon, but no visible wound. Deciding that the most he could do for now was attempt to get the dragon's Energon levels back up, he quickly located a drip, pulling his way beneath a plate on the dragon's front leg and hurriedly setting up the Energon. "Tell me exactly what happened, Sunstreaker? Did you notice anything? Have you seen any wounds, Energon?"

Sunstreaker felt a panic rising in his frame and he keened, long and loud. Please, please, please, his mate had to be okay… “You said you were gonna check the dent on his leg, but there wasn’t any other damage I could see,” he keened. “He was okay until he transformed…” He pressed his forehelm to Predaking’s, keening softly, wanting him to be okay. “Please, please, please, please….”

The medic nodded in response, quickly moving to the dragon's hindquarters and scanning. He swore again at what he found there - a nicked Energon line. It was small, barely noticeable, but the steady stream had drained the dragon's lines slowly but surely. "I'm gonna need to go under his plating, Sunstreaker." he informed, even as he pulled a laser scalpel from his subspace and began cutting into armor, removing a square so he could reach the damaged line.

Energon spurted out as Ratchet sliced through the lop layer of protoform, and he reared back to avoid being sprayed in the face. Some quick suction and he was able to see the line, performing a quick, tight patch. He then set up a drain to get the rest of the Energon out of the dragon's inner workings where it wasn't supposed to be, wrapping the area tightly around the hose extending from Predaking's hindquarters.

"He'll be alright Sunstreaker, once he gets some more Energon in him. Don't let him move that limb - I can't seal it off until all the Energon had drained and it's been cleaned, or the sparks from the welding might start a fire."

Sunstreaker nodded softly and keened. “I’ll keep him still.” His optics shifted down and he kept himself thoroughly wrapped around his sparkmate’s helm, pulling gently on him through the bond. He kept trying to draw him up, like one might do for a spark of flame on wet wood. If you blow softly enough for long enough, you’re sure to reach what you need too and get what you want.

Sunstreaker wanted his mate conscious… He wanted to know he was okay. He might believe Ratchet, but when half of your spark is not awake, you’d find yourself wanting him up too. Sunstreaker stroked the dragon's helm softly, optics not leaving his face until he awoke.

Ratchet stayed for a few moments, monitoring Predaking's systems to make sure that he was taking the Energon drip well. His stats were slowly rising, and so the medic deemed it safe to leave him alone with Sunstreaker. "I'm only a comm away, Sunstreaker, but I'll leave you two alone now."

Sunstreaker settled down to wait for his love. His hands stroked his helm gently, and he purred softly while he waited.

One hour passed.

Predaking was floating in a haze of dim light, barely aware. He could feel hands on his helm, and a stinging pain from his hip, but not much else. What had happened...?

When Predaking seemed to stir some, Sunstreaker keened down to him. “Love, love, my love… can you hear me?” He gently kissed the dragon's helm. “You need to remain still… don’t move your leg, okay? Ratchet fixed you. He said you’re gonna be okay… O-okay?”

The dragon felt the gentle kiss, and heard Sunstreaker's voice, though he couldn't quite tell what was being said. Regardless he stopped moving, comfortable with lying there knowing that he was safe. It took him a little longer to claw his way out of the haze, and slowly golden optics flickered open. =Sun...?= he whispered quietly. His hip stung, and he hissed faintly, claws flexing.

When his love stopped moving again, he gave a relieved sound, continuing to murmur to him softly. He waited with him, pressing love to him over the bond until his optics flitted open. Sunstreaker didn’t know if he’d ever been so relieved to see those optics open… to see the warm glow, to know he was **alive** and well, after he could have lost him if he hadn’t woken up like he had. Gently, he pressed his forehelm to the other’s, holding his helm tightly as he heard Predaking speak.

“Don’t move, love,” the golden mech murmured gently. “Ratchet had to fix your leg. You were hemorrhaging internally, and Ratchet had to cut you open to fix you… You were so cold when I woke, my King… You wouldn’t respond… you just… Didn’t even wake. I tried… I pulled on the bond, I patted your shoulder, I spoke to you… you didn’t move, didn’t blink… Just limp and cold…”

Predaking blinked in surprise, still a little sluggish. =I what?=

He huffed, trying to regain his thoughts, and then registered what Sunstreaker had said. =My leg? But it was just a few hits, a few dents...=

He wanted to raise his helm and look at the point of stinging pain on his hip, but Sunstreaker had said to stay still, and he didn't want to upset his golden lover by removing his helm from his hold. =I am sorry...= he whispered after a moment, trying to purr a little to comfort his mate. =I truly did not think anything was wrong. I would have said something...=

Sunstreaker keened softly and nuzzled him again. “A few dents can mean life or death in some cases…”

Sunstreaker was glad his love had not pulled from him to look. He was unwilling to let go, nervous. Was this what Predaking had felt when he’d almost died? Perhaps it was…  “It's not your fault…” He nuzzled him again, purring back at the little purr he was graced with - one he might not have heard again had he slept on. “Internal bleeding isn’t normally felt… It wasn’t your fault… You didn’t know.”

::He’s awake, Ratchet. I’m talking to him now.:: he informed the medic.

Predaking huffed faintly. =I will keep that in mind from now on. Dents are nothing to be trifled with.=

Ratchet was pulled from recharge again by the sound of a comm from Sunstreaker. He scrubbed a hand over his face, checking his chronometer before pushing himself to his pedes. Optimus made a soft sound, but didn't wake as he left the berth.

It was about time to check on the drain anyway, so the medic made his way to the main hanger of the med bay, greeting Sunstreaker and Predaking with a faint smile.

"How are you feeling, Predaking?"

The dragon hummed softly. =Still a little hazy, but much better than I was last night. Forgive me, Ratchet, I should have said something.=

Ratchet shook his head. "No, this was not your fault, Predaking. I highly doubt that you've had many injuries of this manner before, and I, as your physician, should have caught the leak." He shook his helm, going to inspect the drip. "Regardless, that is in the past, and you are on the mend now."

Sunstreaker looked up as Ratchet came in, remaining silent, but letting his love move his helm finally. He was mending… Such a small thing could topple one so large… Sunstreaker would be watching his mate now. Firmly so. This wouldn’t happen again, if he had anything to say on it.

“Is he able to be welded now, Ratchet?” he asked softly. “Or do we need to stay a few days to make sure he’s okay?”

Ratchet hmmed as he looked over the drain, which Predaking was inspecting with curious optics now that Sunstreaker had released his helm. "Looks like most of the Energon is out, so I would say yes, I'm going to go ahead and get it closed up."

He turned his gaze to meet the dragon's. "Did you want to be out for that, Predaking? You've got more than enough fluid in you now to be able to safely sedate."

Predaking shook his helm. =I have been through a... similar procedure before while awake, though in a different spot.= With that he lowered his helm back to Sunstreaker's lap, letting out a sigh and getting ready for the pain that was to come.

Sunstreaker opened the bond with Predaking as he welcomed his helm back into his lap. He nodded to Ratchet for the medic to begin tending to his love, and gently held him, stroking over his brow with a gentle and loving touch. Slowly, Sunstreaker’s presence flared inside of Predaking’s mind, and began to create a pain blocker. He’d learned to do this with Sideswipe long ago, and doing it with his spark mate was easy now. //Let me ease your pain when it comes…// he spoke to him gently.

The golden mech's hand continued to touch Predaking's helm, gently running over his horns and petting the bases curiously. Sunstreaker studied his mate, keeping the bond flared as wide as it could go, filtering love to him and taking what pain he could.

The petting to his helm felt wonderful, and Predaking purred warmly as his mate sent love to him over their bond. //Thank you, my Sun.// he murmured in reply. //Although this is nothing. As I said, I have had this sort of thing done before. The pain is inconsequential.//

Ratchet performed a quick clean up, cutting away the bandaging that held the drain in place, carefully removing it and then inspecting the surrounding area. A swipe of a cleaning cloth took away any lingering Energon, and then he carefully cleaned the wound to keep the metal from festering.

"Here we go, Predaking." he warned, his hand transforming to the welder as he pulled the square of metal that he had removed earlier and held it in place.

Predaking barely even noticed the sting - it was not much worse than the feeling of the drain tube through his armor. He instead looked up at Sunstreaker with large optics, watching him quietly.

//Mm… But I still want to protect you from it.// Sunstreaker purred back. His hands continued to soothe over the long horns of his mate, teasing the metal gently to keep him distracted.

As the welding began, Sunstreaker began to siphon some of the sting away from his mate, creating a mutual pain sharing. As the dragon looked up at him, Sunstreaker gently stroked the plating under his optic, pressing a kiss to the ridge above. It shouldn’t be long; it was a small patch.

Predaking sighed as he felt the flame leave his plating, optics shifting into a smile as he looked up at Sunstreaker.

"All done." Ratchet said as he returned his hand to normal, a faint smile on his faceplates. "Looks good - you'll want to take it easy for a few days, but then again, you were both going to do that with all of your other injuries, right?"

The dragon chuckled faintly, raising his helm from Sunstreaker's lap. =Of course, Ratchet. Thank you for your help and your care.=

At that moment there was a chirp from the med berth, and Blackspine was suddenly tumbling off, sending his siblings to a pile on the floor. Squawks and scolding came from the assorted sparklings, and then Silverfang looked up and saw their carrier and sire and took off with a squeak of triumph.

~Sire, sire!~ the hatchlings chirped frantically, climbing up his side and flopping onto his back. Predaking laughed lightly, turning his helm to nuzzle and lick at each of his children before turning to greet the triplets as they caught up with their faster siblings.

Sunstreaker purred softly and smiled in relief as he let Predaking's helm go. His mate was gonna be okay… “Thanks, Ratch.” he said sincerely.

By the time the hatchlings covered them, and the triplets were scurrying, Sunstreaker’s mood had brightened. “Hey my little darlings,” he purred warmly to them. “Your Sire’s okay now.” He welcomed the little trio into his arms, curling close to Predaking with them. This was his family… His life… he wouldn’t change it for the world... and he would protect it with everything he had.


	17. Slice of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/10/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //bond speech//

Predaking woke to little paws pressing at his neck.

Letting out a groan, the dragon curled a little tighter around the warm body of his sparkmate, wide awake, but pretending. Just to see.

A frustrated chirp, and then more little paws joined the pressing. =Sire, wake up!=

=Yeah, Sire, come on! We wanna go outside!=

Predaking huffed smoke from his muzzle, cracking open an optic in faux sleepiness. =Five more minutes...=

**=Sire!!!=**

A little body flopped onto his face, and Predaking opened both optics, staring into the golden optics of Silentstrider. The mechling giggled brightly. "Hi Sire! You're awake now, can we go outside!?"

They had decided not long into the lives of their children that it would be easier if one was the sire and the other was the carrier. In the end, the hatchlings had decided for them, considering they already knew the difference between the two. It didn't particularly matter to Predaking either way - they were all his children, after all. It didn't matter if he was Carrier or Sire. When the children grew older they would be told, and they could decide for themselves if they wished to change.

Predaking chuckled faintly, turning his helm along the stone floor to see seven other pairs of excited optics. The sparklings had grown quite a bit in the 3 years since their births - the hatchlings were nearly 12 feet long and tall enough at the shoulder that they nearly reached Sunstreaker's waist, while the triplets were standing and walking, a little taller than their siblings' shoulders. Every moment with them was amazing, and Predaking wouldn't trade any of it.

=Alright, alright. But you get to wake your carrier, little ones.=he said with a chuckle, already aware that Sunstreaker was awake.

A little cheer went up, and then all of the sparklings crept into the circle of Predaking's body, flopping on various parts of Sunstreaker's frame.

=Cari, Cari!!=

"Cari, wake up! Sire said we can go outside!!"

Sunstreaker gave a tiny faux sleepy grunt as he was flopped on. He’d woken when his mate had, at the excited chirps and exclamations of his children. He was, much to Ratchet's amusement, the one they dubbed carrier. Ratchet, ever the cantankerous old bot, dubbed Sunstreaker as MamaSun, and teased him good naturedly when he could.

Gently, Sunstreaker snatched up Firefly and snuggled her, pressing a kiss to her helm. “But Cari’s sleepy~” he purred in fake sleepiness. “But I suppose I can get up for all of you~”

His spark sang warmly in greeting to his love, and he nuzzled him softly as he shifted, chuckling. “My little bits, I love you all dearly, but you’re squishing Cari.” he teased. “And a squished Cari can't go outside with you, now can I?”

Goldfire made a face as Sunstreaker greeted his mate for the morning. "Eww, old mechs loving on each other!"

His siblings were quick to echo him. "Ewww!!"

=Ewww!=

Predaking laughed. =Old mechs, huh?= He darted his helm forward, scattering the children with squeals of delight and laughter, managing to pin Streamdancer beneath his grooming glossa. She shrieked and chirped, wriggling beneath his touch.

=Sire! Sire stop it!!=

He rumbled playfully, but drew away from her, amusement in his optics and love and laughter radiating from his spark.

Sunstreaker chuckled and grinned, watching as the children scampered off his frame. “Well, us old mechs loving each other is what made you little bitlets.” he chuckled. Shifting, he got to his knees, stretching his frame. The plates on his back shifted and flexed, putting on a nice little display for his mate. Carefully getting to his pedes, he purred to the little ones. “Do you all want to eat before you go outside?” he asked them lovingly.

His own spark mirrored Predaking’s as he watched the sparklings and hatchlings scamper about. He leaned over and kissed his love’s helm with a grin. //We are truly blessed, my love.//

The cave they were in, for they had moved some distance away, was a bit larger than the last one, with a larger supply of energon crystals. Sunstreaker’s machine worked wonderfully with synthesizing them for him and the three sparklings, and the mech grinned to himself, knowing the hatchlings weren’t fond of the energon he drank. They liked the crystals.

Their cave now had come with a built in pool, which was nice in the summer. It also had a separate chamber, which their nest was in, and off the separate chamber were several little chambers where the hatchlings and sparklings kept knickknacks and playthings.

Streamdancer seemed to have an affiliation for finding and collecting pretty crystal rocks. Sunstreaker didn’t complain; they were each unique and so diverse… he loved them all. His hands crossed over his stomach in thought, wondering if he and Predaking could try for more, since their clutch, as he’d taken to referring to all eight of them, were so big already. He smiled wider, love fluxing over the bond more as he watched them.

There were more 'eww's in response to Sunstreaker's words of loving, but the sparklings happily dashed away as he mentioned breakfast, chirping and cheering excitedly. Predaking purred warmly as his mate stood, and then used it as a chance to transform himself, stretching out his mech form before going to collect some Energon crystals for the hatchlings. //We are blessed indeed.//Predaking replied warmly, watching the sparklings as they bounced around his feet, chirping up at him.

=Sire! Sire, do we get to practice flying today?= Whitewing asked, her blue optics shimmering with excitement. A gasp left the other hatchlings and instantly six pairs of optics were staring hopefully up at the dragon-mech.

Predaking laughed. "Of course we can. You are all getting to the size were you should be able to hold yourself up. We will practice each day until you can all achieve flight."

=YAY!!!=

Sunstreaker had grinned at the ews, watching his mate transform. As he stretched, Sunstreaker gave him a purr over the bond, warm and loving, before following off to get some energon for the sparklings. “Come along, little ones,” he chuckled. Firefly, Goldfire, and Silentstrider bounced excitedly around his pedes as he went and got them three small cubes, fit for their sizes. Handing them down, he smiled and kissed their helms before grabbing one of his own cubes. He’d need to synthesize more energon for them later, but it wouldn’t be a problem. He was good at synthesizing.

As the triplets refueled from their cubes, he hummed to his love. //Who do you think will gain flight first, my love?//

//Mmm... I do not know. Silverfang is quickly becoming the largest, but Streamdancer is very eager.// Predaking replied, doling out the portions of Energon crystals to the excited hatchlings before nibbling on a piece himself with a satisfied hum.

The hatchings eagerly finished off their energon, and then stared up at their parents, optics shimmering.

Sunstreaker chuckled softly as the triplets finished theirs too. They might not have been able to fly as far as he could tell, but they liked watching their siblings fly. //Probably little Dancer.// he purred. //Size doesn’t always matter then you’re eager.// Unbidden, his mind flashed to whenever he spiked his mate. Size didn’t matter when it was for the feeling all the same.

Sunstreaker finished his cube quickly and chuckled. “Let's let your sire finish eating, little ones. I’ll take you outside, and he can resume lessons when he gets out there with us. Does that sound okay?”

//That is very true.// Predaking replied with a smile. He rolled his optics slightly at the little ones, finishing off his Energon a moment later and putting his fists on his hips. "You are too eager. I think we should go back to bed."

All of them gasped, and Blackspine jumped up to put his paws on Predaking's knee. =No Sire, no! We have to go outside!=           

"Are you sure?" Predaking asked, and received a chorus of 'yes's in response. He sighed dramatically. "Very well then, off we go."

The sparklings all squealed excitedly and took off for the entrance to the cave like a little stampede.

The triplets followed their larger siblings while giggling and clicking excitedly. Sunstreaker watched them go and chuckled, moving over to tug his mate down for a warm and loving kiss. “Mmm, they’re so excitable.” He purred.

Gently lacing his hand with Predaking’s, he lead the larger of the two to go out of the cave.

Predaking chuckled softly at his sparklings, and then purred warmly into the kiss, pulling Sunstreaker against his frame briefly to revel in the closeness. //Mmm, perhaps we should ask Ratchet to watch the children in the next few days.//

He followed Sunstreaker from the cave, walking into the bright sunlight to see the hatchlings had climbed onto the rock just outside the entrance, wings spread in excitement. Shaking his helm slightly in amusement, the dragon-mech went forward. "Alright, who's first?"

//I like the sound of that~// Sunstreaker purred right back over the bond as he was pulled close. He grinned. Oh yes, Sunstreaker liked the sound of that. //Not only will get to have fun, the kiddos will drive Ratchet bonkers… he still loves them though.//

Outside the cave, when her sire came out, Streamdancer bounced on her paws, her tiny front paws leaving the rock with her excitement. =Me, me! I wanna go first, Sire!= her tail wagged happily, tiny wings already fluttering in excitement of flying.

Sunstreaker watched proudly, settling on a rock nearby. His frame relaxed some in the sunlight, the colors playing off the shiny metal of his paintjob. He watched his mate and his young proudly… and may have ogled his mate's aft as well.


	18. Decepticons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/10/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> ::Comms::

Sunstreaker smiled as he sat astride his mate’s back. Behind him, holding on tight to their sire, were the triplets, who were bouncing giddily in their seats.

The quints were going to fly above the forest for the first time, high up in the clouds with their Sire. Of course, Predaking had said Sunny and the triplets were joining too, but the golden mech had expected that. This was a family thing, and no one got left behind.

Streamdancer bounced on her paws, wings out and strong, ready to fly high with her Sire. Her siblings were in similar states, bouncing, bounding, and ready to take off. But they waited for their Sire to take off first so they could follow his path into the easiest currents until they got high enough to take on the harder stuff.

Starscream, some ways away, followed Megatron through the skies. His master was not as graceful as he was in the air, but it did not matter. He said not a word, and neither did the Eradicons following them.

Predaking's spark felt as though it was overflowing with pride for his hatchlings. They had learned so fast, and he was more than happy that they were all ready to take to the skies for the first time as a family. He purred warmly to the children swarming around his paws, and then turned his helm to look at the part of his family that were on his back. =Is everyone ready?=

=Go Sire, go!= the twins chorused, flapping little wings excitedly. Streamdancer even leapt into the air, wings beating frantically to get her higher.

The dragon chuckled faintly, and then reared back on his hind legs and pushed up, huge wings opening to grab for height, the sparklings following with squeaks and squeals of joy.

Sunstreaker made sure the triplets held on tight as Predaking reared up and took to the skies. Three loud whoops behind him told him that they’d not only held on, but were having the time of their relatively short lives.

Streamdancer’s wings pumped as she followed her sire, and she gave a happy screech, flapping hard to avoid running into Blackspine as he overtook her. Her little mouth opened happily, enjoying the way her happy screech traveled on the wind.

Starscream paused as his scanners picked up an odd sound and a flock of… Somethings… flying around, too high up for an organic. ::My liege,:: he purred over to Megatron on the comm system. ::My scanners indicate we are not alone in the sky. One of them,:: he checked again, ::is an Autobot signature.::

Predaking felt through the bond that everyone was doing well on his back, and with a screech to answer his hatchlings he soared higher, all the time watching the progress of the little ones. They all knew that should they have trouble they were to latch on to him immediately, but nevertheless, he kept an optic on all of them.

Once they reached a good height, he leveled out. The hatchlings did the same, though Blackspine wobbled briefly before managing to level out just above his Sire's wings. =We're flying, Sire!= the little mechling shouted happily.          

=Indeed you are, little one, and very well.= Predaking replied warmly, happiness in his tone.

Megatron turned his own scanners to the skies around them, and frowned mentally when he saw the signatures that Starscream was referring to. They had been hunting for the predacon since they had lost the family last, and if he remembered correctly, there had been at least 5 sparklings that had been reported before the squad had been torn to shreds.

::It may be the predacon and his little brood, Starscream. Let us go... investigate.::

Sunstreaker relaxed as they leveled out, and leaned his helm up to relax and feel the wind in his fins. He also got Streamdancer licking him in the face, upon which he chuckled and blew small stream of air into her nose.

She snorted, wheeling back to go fly under her Sire, giggling with amusement. =Sire! We’re so high up!=

Starscream moved a little closer to his leader and gave a confirming chirp. He wheeled down and his Eradicons got into battle formation. ::Lead the way, my liege.::

=Always make sure that you fly as high as you can - we do not want to be seen.= Predaking reminded all of the hatchlings. He didn't bother saying that it was a precaution both against humans and any Eradicons that might be patrolling the ground - they would deal with aerial threats when the hatchlings were older.

Megatron headed towards the signals, his sensors peeled for the little family. Sure enough, he spotted the dragon far below and ahead of them, five little shapes around him and splotches of gold on his back. ::It is them... Bring me one of the infant predacons. All of them if you can.:: he commanded. It would be interesting to see how they came about, and whatever else Shockwave could learn from their immature systems. Perhaps it would be best to raise predacons from infancy, raise them to know the Decepticon ways. It may even be better to keep these ones until they were grown, and then breed with them himself, or capture the adult beast. Surely predacons would listen to their Sire, after all....

Sunstreaker smiled at his love’s instructions to their hatchlings. Streamdancer chirred and then moved higher into the air, wings carrying her easily. =Yes, Sire.= she peeped softly. =But isn’t going too high bad?=

Starscream acknowledged his master with a whirr, and spun towards them. His armada followed as they blasted ahead, engines on silent. He could hear their screeching from here, the wretched beasts. Carefully angling, he spotted an **Autobot** on the beast's back. Mentally his lip curled, and he made a wide bank. With a loud blast of his jets, he bolted forth and slammed his frame into Sunstreaker in a wicked fast sideswiping move that sent the golden mech hurtling off of the dragon’s back and into open air. He swung down, speedily, gear extending from his underbelly as he went upside down and snatched the hatchling with white wings, carting it off.

The Eradicons zoomed in to get the rest while the startled father drake was turning to get them.

Predaking turned his helm slightly to answer his daughter - and then everything happened so fast.

Suddenly Starscream appeared from nowhere, and Sunstreaker was thrown from his back. He started to turn towards his bondmate, trying to catch him with frantic talons, and then Whitewing shrieked in terror as she was snatched out of the sky.

Torn, Predaking roared in anger, making a split second decision and blasting a plume of fire at Starscream. Whitewing would survive the heat because of her predacon heritage, assuming Starscream didn't get out of the way first. He hoped to startle the Seeker into dropping her. At the same time he flung himself into a dive, picking Sunstreaker out of the air with a front paw before darting back towards the Seeker, wings flapping hard.

He still kept part of his mind on the sparklings holding onto his back - his plating shifted and moved, locking around their legs and creating a little alcove for them to hide in so the wind wouldn't rip them from his back. A quick call had the hatchlings darting towards him, latching onto his frame beneath his wings and behind his front legs, places where armor did a similar thing, holding them in place as they locked their limbs.

=WHITEWING!= he roared, tucking Sunstreaker to his chest and pushing himself faster.

Sunstreaker had spun in a very good rendition of a windmill until he was snatched out of midair. With his frame pushed to Predaking’s chest,  he knew Predaking’s front limbs would be encumbered. Carefully, he pulled free, pulling himself in a graceful swing to be astride his back once more. He remained streamlined, out of the way, and he felt his mate go faster.

Starscream had let out an unholy shriek as his afterburners were singed by the blaze, but did not let go of the hatchling. Bad things would happen to him if he did. Instead, he growled and spun away, jerking the wailing hatchling roughly. He checked his scanners, thinking he’d gotten away, but instead, the predacon was on his aft. ::M-Master! G-Get it away! I’ve got your hatchling!::

Sunstreaker turned, shooting at the Eradicons. Some of them were too slow to dodge, and blew up in blasts of flames which scorched the others. His spark burned angrily. They were after his children again! He readied himself, frame shifting to spring in case Megatron came to sideswipe them. //Get our daughter back,// he said to Predaking, //I’ll handle bucket-head.//

Megatron scoffed mentally at the Seeker's incompetence, but nevertheless turned and swooped towards the dragon, opening fire as he aimed to pass beneath him.

Predaking roared angrily, putting on a burst of speed, his wings pumping hard. In distance he would not be able to catch Starscream, but if he could move just fast enough...

Sunstreaker leapt from his mate's back with a roar, landing atop of Megatron’s plane mode. His claws on both servo and pede extended, and sunk into the metal. He began to jerk on his wings, making the mech rock back and forth unstably in the air.

Starscream gave a loud curse as his master was made erstwhile busy with the golden fool, and began to fly in erratic movements to try and throw the predacon off. In his clutches, the white winged hatchling began to wail louder before it bit him. He let out a shriek as his sensitive underbelly was bit, as well as his grabbing gear, and he threw himself into a spin before flinging her away, leaving her unable to gain control.

His frame spun back and he began to fire at the spots on the Predacon’s body where the hatchlings were, trying to get them to fall off so he could claim another and flee while the beast was busy with his other falling child.

Megatron roared in anger, pain sparking from his systems as he flung himself into a spin, trying to shake the golden Autobot off. "MISERABLE AUTOBOT!" he roared in fury, increasing his speed.           

Predaking let out a roar of fear as Whitewing was flung away from Starscream, flailing in the air as she tried to gain control. She was too young, too inexperienced, and with a wail she fell.

The hatchlings clinging to his body squealed and shrieked in terror as the shots just barely missed them, Predaking flinging his frame left and right to just mess up the Seeker's shots. His daughter away from Starscream, the dragon turned his helm and unleashed the full fury of his flames as he darted past him, folding his wings and falling after Whitewing's terrified form.

Sunstreaker was a pro at Jet Judo. His claws held him firm while Megatron did nothing but cause pain to his own systems, and throw the gladiator’s for a loop.

Starscream growled and sent his armada after Predaking. Then he turned and headed for Sunstreaker and Megatron, firing upon them both. Mostly, to remove Megatron from power, but the Autobot made a good cover for it. His strikes hit them both, and the golden mech let out a pained sound.

The rest of the armada, some twenty something bots, converged on Predaking, firing at him and aiming to get him grounded so they could remove the sparklings by force.

Megatron quickly pulled a loop, and then turned and flew towards Starscream. The shots from the jet made him growl angrily, but he knew that his best bet of getting the Autobot off was Starscream's help.

Predaking screeched at the Eradicons firing at him, anger flaring even as he managed to swing up and catch Whitewing in one paw. She was shrieking in terror in his grasp, but he clutched her close to his chest and shot for the ground. If he could get the sparklings off of him he would be able to fight without fear. If the hatchlings were a little bigger he could ask them to carry their siblings to safety, but he knew that there was no way they would be able to do this at their size.

He fired another blast of flames behind himself as the ground grew closer - there was a cliff face not far that had a hole that would fit the sparklings, but would be far too large for any of the Eradicons to enter, should they get past him.

Pained from the blaster wound in his side, Sunstreaker tore relentlessly at Megatron’s wings, claws raking furrows in him as his blades half extended, marking bleeding scores down them. He was bound and determined to saw off one of the wings, the loop doing nothing but making him angry.

The Eradicons did not let up, though the fireball and subsequent explosions of the ones that were cooked took out five total, leaving fifteen chasing him and shooting. They aimed for his wings, thinking they were driving him down to the ground.

Starscream ran nose first onto Sunstreaker's chest, and it caved some of the plates in around his spark chamber. Still in a fury though, his legs astride the mech like he did for his mate, though his toes clawed at him, Sunstreaker reached up and closed his claws over Starscream’s cockpit. As the mech flipped over him from his own force and lack of making Sunstreaker fall, the golden mech's claws ripped the cockpit from him.

Starscream screeched horribly, falling until he got control of himself. He was angry, he was hurt, and now he was firing missiles at Sunstreaker to knock the mech off so he could blow him up in midair.

In an attempt to remove the Autobot from his person, Megatron transformed. The motion left him staring at Sunstreaker point blank, and with a nasty grin the warlord pointed the fusion cannon at his forehelm.

Predaking screeched in pain as several of the shots tore through his wings, but did not stop, his entire processor intent on reaching the ground. He pulled up just barely before hitting, and the sparklings scrambled off without being asked, running for the crack as they had been taught before, when the two parents had taken the time to find every hiding place near their home should an attack happen again.

The hatchlings helped their siblings reach the ground safely, and once Predaking was certain they were on the ground he whirled, very nearly turning on a dime to face the incoming Eradicons. He shot straight up, paws flaring forward to catch one by the wing, tearing it off and flinging him away even as he flamed again, turning his helm to try and catch them all in the blast.

Sunstreaker didn’t sit still as the fusion cannot met his face. Instead, he ducked his helm, rolling under the arm of the great gladiator, and put himself on his side where his claws began to pound in and out of his side and abdomen. It was an awkward spot for Megatron to get at, and it left him puncturing holes in the silver warlord like he was a pincushion.

Starscream whirled and went after Megatron and the Autobot again, letting loose a volley of angry, pain-filled fire before he spiraled away from getting hit from any shots that might have been fired.

The Eradicons converged on Predaking at once. One down, fourteen slammed into his frame, clawing. They were weak in confrontation though, as most of them had simply plowed through the fire right down to hit him. Thin limbs, easily tossed and broken by harsh hits and attacks. Some had melted on contact, and were essentially dying as they fought him mindlessly. One went after his neck, aiming to try and pierce the biolights, thinking it would make the dragon unable to shoot fire at them.

Megatron lowered a hand, snarling at the golden Autobot as he punched his claws through Sunstreaker's shoulder, yanking hard to try and dislodge him even as the fusion cannon fired towards their pedes.

Predaking roared, tail swiping out to hit more of the Eradicons, his neck rearing back as the one tried to get at his biolights. A quick, snake-like strike and he had that Eradicon in his jaws, biting down to snap him in half and then fling the pieces away to become missiles of their own in the aerial fight. Another blast of flames escaped him, his talons raking at any Eradicon unlucky enough to get close.

Sunstreaker let out a shriek as his shoulder plating caved in under the hand, cables straining and rupturing beneath his fingers with a painful pop. The mech aimed a low hit and nailed Megatron in the cod piece before his arm went slack and he fell down, down, down.

The Eradicons were dwindling fast as the Predacon tore through them. Dropping from fourteen, to thirteen, until nay but three remained, and those three began to flee from the dragon, fear overtaking orders.

Starscream launched one more missile that sent Sunstreaker in a rapid windmill for the trees below, the golden mech out cold now. The wounded seeker turned to his master, hovering. ::Shall we retreat, master?::

Megatron transformed painfully as soon as the golden mech was off, regaining control of his fall and returning to flight. ::For now.:: he conceded. Let the predacon deal with his wounded mate. If he could even catch him.

Predaking started to go after the remaining Eradicons, but a bolt of panic and pain and then silence from the bond had him turning. He let out a shriek of dismay and terror, instantly changing his trajectory and aiming for his falling mate. Pushing himself faster, he completely ignored when the torn membrane of his wings shredded at the speeds, faltering in the air.

=No!= he roared. =NO!=

He gave one last desperate flap with his ruined wings, giving him just enough lift to fly beneath Sunstreaker's falling frame. He spun, grunting painfully as Sunstreaker collided with his chest, and then wrapped himself around his mate's unconscious frame.

They fell, and then Predaking hit the ground on his back, bouncing and shrieking as his plating was torn apart by the impact, everything he had in keeping the mech clutched to his chest safe. He slid to a stop, falling to his side panting, and then everything faded away. 


	19. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/10/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //bond speech//  
> ::Comms::

The Decepticons fled for the time being, leaving the hatchlings and the parents be.

It was hours before Sunstreaker woke, and he woke with the hatchlings and sparklings having found them. They were huddled under the ruins of one of Predaking’s wings, and Blackspine had a bright blue stain on him. At first Sunstreaker thought he was hurt… before he realized that his blood was pouring slowly and steadily down onto the sparklings, but they were too scared to move.

Sunstreaker groaned softly. He **hurt**. He had a nice burn lancing across his back, a hole somewhere along his lower back, and his chest was caved in. His shoulder was also leaking profusely. //Predaking…// He moaned softly over the bond, trying to stir his mate so he’d let him go. He needed to tend to the dragon king’s wounds…

Predaking felt strange. He could only describe it as that feeling when he flew too high, where the air was thin. His helm felt like it was spinning, and he could hardly see through the pain and the light-headed feeling.

The pushing over the bond made him groan, his limbs twitching before loosening around whatever they were holding. His tail refused to move, and his wings were nothing more than shredded bits of metal attached to his back. His whole body hurt.

Sunstreaker, once released, slid to the ground with a small pained noise. He got himself to his pedes, wobbling with blood-loss. The hatchlings went to run to him, but he gently waved them back. “Stay back little ones. I need to check your sire…”

His hand went along his mate’s neck, the injured one trying not to move. He found dented plates there, and slipped underneath to force the dents out with a grunt, to free up Predaking's breathing space. It took a lot of force to undent the plating, but gently he continued to pop them out when he found them. The sight of the dragon's wings made the golden warrior keen long and low, but he couldn’t roll his lover over with his lack of energon. He tried… and failed. He activated his comms, groaning softly. ::Ratchet…? We need help. ASAP. We got attacked. Track my comm signal.::

He sank down next to his sparklings, frame needing to rest. Keening softly, embracing them with one arm as they pressed to him, keening, terrified. The golden mech embraced Predaking too with the bond, to keep him there. Hopefully, breathing better would let him come around, if he even got all the dents.

Suddenly it was as though he was on the ground again, and with a gasp the dragon got his venting under control, his helm aching, but no longer spinning. His optics flickered open slowly - he could feel Sunstreaker close, as well as his children.

=Sunstreaker...?= he whispered, not moving. It hurt too much to even think about moving.

Ratchet blinked in shock at Sunstreaker's comm. ::Attacked? Talk to me, kid, what happened?:: he demanded as he waved to Optimus and headed for the groundbridge, quickly tracking their coordinates and inputting them into the controls.

Sunstreaker was getting light headed, and he swallowed thickly. “M’ here, King, ‘m here. Just don’t move, okay? Doc’s coming. We’re a mess…”

Sunstreaker grimaced and focused on the comm. ::I squared off with Megatron and Starscream puts some holes in me. So did Megs… ‘King’s hurt, Ratchet… bad. His wings are tatters… He ain’t movin’… He’s in dragon mode…”

Optimus nodded and hurried after him, bringing with him a small area to put the hatchlings and sparklings in so he could keep them from seeing their parents torn up more than they already had.

The dragon had no problems following Sunstreaker's commands. =Sunstreaker...= he whispered again. =I....= Fear made his voice tremble, and he faded off as things started to go dark again.

Ratchet swore at Sunstreaker's explanation, running through the open groundbridge portal. He was in shock as he saw the bulk of Predaking, lying on his side in a crumpled heap, ruined wings pinned beneath his body. Sunstreaker was near him, covered in Energon and with several holes in his frame. He ran forward, scanner already out, and swore again when he found that Sunstreaker was nearly running out of Energon.

He quickly shoved a cube into the golden mech's hand, just enough to stave off stasis as he set up a drip.

Sunstreaker didn’t say anything else, other than to keen softly. His optics half faded as he began to feel numb, slow… disconnected. His optics lifted again as he spotted Ratchet and Prime come running though. He was slow, and it looked like they were running through water.

When something was shoved into his hand, it took him time to realize just what it was. Slowly, he raised it to his lips and drank it down. When it hit his tanks, they bubbled with a nervous fear and almost upturned before they settled and drained it all away to feed his fast fading frame. He looked over at Ratchet, optics blinking slowly. “Save Predaking first… I’m okay…”

Optimus gathered the quivering young ones to his frame with a soft croon. “Easy,” he purred gently. “Easy… Come on, let's let Ratchet get your Cari and Sire fixed, okay little ones?” he placed them in the holder, and gently moved them through the groundbridge, settling the carrier in one corner of the medbay and soothing them gently. They settled down after a long moment, shivering and scared, but starting to go into recharge from the stress to their systems.

Ratchet scoffed faintly. "You are **not** okay, Sunstreaker. Predaking is in bad shape, but he's stable. You're losing Energon fast and you've got several holes in your chassis. I'm more worried about you right now." He then pushed Sunstreaker to the dirt on his side so the wounded shoulder was up and in his reach, hooking up the drip to that arm and then getting started on sealing the lines in the golden mech's bleeding shoulder.

Sunstreaker growled softly, but relented. He couldn’t fight back anyways. As his side hit the dirt, the mech groaned. It pulled on the wound on his lower back, and made it leak more. The sealing of his shoulder lines hurt, but not as bad as it hurt to have them ruptured. Ratchet had to dig through some of the metal though, as some of his armor had been shoved into the hole and was keeping the blood from flowing out as fast.

Looking at his mate as he returned through the bridge, Prime sighed softly. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He could roll Predaking if he needed too.

Sealing any leaking lines was his first priority. Ratchet moved on when he was satisfied with the shoulder, moving to the wound on Sunstreaker's back. "Right now I'm concerned about Sunstreaker." Ratchet replied to Optimus. "Once I get his lines sealed off we can get him back to base and hooked up so he'll remain stable. He's going to need surgery to fix all this, especially the chestplate."

The medic glanced up at the unconscious dragon, mouth pulling down at the corners. "Predaking is alright for now. He's no doubt in a lot of pain, and he's going to need a lot of surgery as well, but he's not leaking out like Sunshine here, nor does he have plating pressing on his sparkcase."

Lines sealed in Sunstreaker's back, he moved away, satisfied that for the moment the golden mech was stable enough to be moved, although surgery would have to start nearly immediately once they reached the med bay.

"If you could take him, Optimus."

Sunstreaker listened softly, and he vented as Ratchet worked. He faded in and out a few times, and usually awoke with a soft keen.

Optimus nodded softly, carefully gathering Sunstreaker into his arms, cradling the whimpering mech gently in one arm. Sunstreaker was settled on the medical berth, and Optimus gently hooked him up to keep him stabilized. The mech whimpered softly, and Optimus gave his hand a gentle pat. “Keep with us, Friend.” he murmured.

Optimus left him there, heading back to help Ratchet with Predaking. “He’s hooked up and stable.” he said. “Now… how can I help with Predaking?”

Ratchet sighed faintly, running a hand over his face as he stared up at the dragon's still body. "I'm not even certain. We can't carry him, not like this. I'll try to wake him... but based on the state of the armor on his spine, I'm not even certain he'll be able to walk."

The medic moved forward, drawing a vial from his subspace and finding an armor-less spot to inject it. The drug did its work in a few moments, drawing Predaking out of unconsciousness with a light gasp, golden optics flickering as he opened them.

=Ratchet?= he asked quietly.

"Hey big guy." Ratchet said with a slight smirk, patting the dragon's shoulder in a relatively unscathed spot. "We've got you. Sunstreaker is back at base and stable, and your sparklings are all accounted for."

Predaking let out a faint sigh. =Thank you...= He paused for a long moment, and when he spoke next his voice was slightly panicked. =I can't feel my lower half, Ratchet.=

Sighing, Ratchet nodded. "I was afraid of that. Your spinal plates are crushed, and its likely destroyed much of your neural lines back there. I'm a little surprised that it's not worse." He scoffed faintly. "Unfortunately I can't do anything about it without you at base, and we can't carry you. You're gonna have to help us out as best you can, alright?"

The dragon vented for a moment, and then nodded. =Just try to make it as short of a trip as possible.=

Optimus sighed as he gently moved forwards to help Predaking the best he could. He took one side, and Ratchet took the other, and he began to help the mech back to the base.

It took time to get him through, because it wasn’t a painless walk. The dragon hurt, a lot, and he keened and made other noises that drew pitying winces out of the two bots helping him. It took almost half an hour, between resting and painful crawls, to get him into the medical bay from the ground bridge hanger.

Once there, Ratchet got Predaking laying down on his stomach, and hooked him up to his scanners. “Okay,” he said softly to Predaking, “I’m going to put you under again, alright? Then I’m going to tend to your mate.”

Sunstreaker was half lucid, enough to see his mate come in. He raised his hand faintly and reached for him, keening softly. His spark reached for him too, pulsing softly, wanting to know if he was okay.

Predaking let out a sigh where he was laid across the floor, pushing the remaining pain out of his processor. His wings felt as though they were on fire, and his front paws and neck were battered, but it was a small mercy that he couldn't feel his lower half and whatever pains were there. He nodded to Ratchet as the medic spoke. =Thank you, Ratchet. I cannot express my gratitude enough.=

He faintly felt as Ratchet injected him and then gave him a pat on the shoulder, and took that moment to reassure Sunstreaker over the bond with a wave of love before he sank into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Ratchet sighed faintly as the dragon went still, rubbing a hand over his face. "It'll take me all night to get Sunstreaker fixed up, but he should be alright by the end of tomorrow." he murmured to Optimus. "Predaking though... I am not certain how long it will be. His dents and leaks, I can fix. His spinal relays are also repairable, though it will take some time. But his wings... I have never dealt with something like those before. We may need to be prepared to have them here for a while."

The Autobot leader simply nodded in response, more than prepared to let their friends and allies stay until they were well again.


	20. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> ::Comms::  
> //bond speech//  
> =Dragon speech=

Ratchet worked through the night, fixing Sunstreaker and getting his chest repaired. For the most part, it was easy work, though he had a **lot** of work he had to do in the golden mech's chest. There were several instances where Ratchet had to pull metal from his spark case and then weld the cuts shut.

By morning, Ratchet was mentally exhausted, and Sunstreaker was mostly whole. However, to let him fully finish healing, the medic left him in slumber for the rest of the day. He told the sparklings their carrier needed to rest to get better, and had sent them out to play with Prime while he got to work on Predaking.

Ratchet began at the top of his frame, working down. It took time though, to rebuild and repair his spinal relays. It took him most of the day to get just two done. He finished a third, one that would give him some feeling, but not all, back, before Ratchet’s mortality informed him that he needed to recharge.

He woke Sunstreaker slowly, and let Predaking come around too before he left. They would be able to see each other some while he rested. It wasn’t like Predaking was going anywhere either, with his back covered in patches where he’d been working.

The sparklings, all eight, were huddled to the dragon's chest, away from his forelegs and more towards his helm. Sunstreaker awoke not long after Ratchet left. Prime was in the corner, doing paperwork on a makeshift desk, not paying attention to much outside his world of work.

Sunstreaker got to his pedes though, and unhooked himself. He was a bit groggy, but he wanted his mate. //Preds…?//

Predaking opened his optics slowly, still a little groggy. He had been floating in half-awareness since Ratchet had taken the drugs down, simply enjoying the presence of his sparklings near him. He turned his helm carefully so he wouldn't upset the little ones, his gaze meeting Sunstreaker's. //I am here, my Sun.//

Sunstreaker moved over to his love slowly, legs a little wobbly from the left over groggy medications. He settled down next to his mate's helm with a soft groan. //Good… You scared me there… you didn’t move…// Gently, he moved over, lifting one of their younglings to his lap so that he could be close as he settled next to the junction between his love’s neck and forelegs. //We’ll get you fixed, my Preds.// he said gently to him.

Prime watched from afar, humming softly. He needed to ask what happened… but they needed a moment together. He knew how horrifying it was to almost lose one’s mate in a fight.

The dragon hummed softly, curving his neck to slightly embrace his family. //I am sorry. But you are alright? I was so worried that I would not catch you in time.// he shivered. //I almost did not.//

The hatchlings peeped quietly when they were shifted as their sire moved, but none of them went anywhere, wanting to be with their parents. //I am not worried. Ratchet will have things fixed before long.// Predaking said this with a calm faith in his voice; he knew the medic would get them set to rights once more.

Sunstreaker nuzzled his helm into Predaking's chest with a soft purr. //It's alright… And I’m okay. A little achy, but I’m not bleeding anymore.// He nuzzled the dragon. //I wouldn’t have died if I hit the ground. I’d have just been in rougher shape.// he said softly. Sunstreaker stroked the sleeping hatchling, Blackfury, in his lap, letting her sleep as the family cuddled.

//I have complete faith in Ratchet, Preds.// Sunstreaker hummed. //We’re just going to stay right here until you’re fixed, okay?//

Predaking nodded slightly, purring to soothe his mate and children. //What even happened, Sunstreaker? It all happened so fast.//

//I got in a scrap with Megatron… Starscream shot me too. But Megatron shoved his hand through my shoulder. When I fell, Screamer shot me again, and it knocked me out. After that, I don’t know anymore.// he murmured softly. Sunstreaker purred back as Predaking made the familiar sound, soothed somewhat by his mate.

//I am just glad I got the children to the ground safely, and then managed to catch you.// Predaking replied just as quietly. //I was scared that they were going to get away with one of them.// He turned his gaze towards where Optimus was sitting in the corner. //I'm starting to think that we won't be safe in our cave. Just going out flying we nearly ended up dead, our children taken.//

//Me too, Preds… Me too…// He nuzzled the dragon again. Sunstreaker's spark reached out and embraced his mate, holding him close with a sudden nervousness, as well a need to make sure he was there, that **all** of them were there. //That’s why I took on Megatron… I knew you could get Whitewing back, if you didn’t have extra weight.// he said softly.

//… If it weren’t for the fact that the base gets attacked regularly, I’d say we could be here… I don’t think anywhere is safe anymore.// the golden mech's spark sank some and he curled up and sighed. //I just… Don’t know what to do anymore… Once the sparklings get big enough, the hatchlings, we can teach them to get away… but… I don’t know what to do anymore, Preds…// If it weren't for the fact that they would eventually run out of energon in space, he’d say they could take to the stars to keep themselves safe.

Optimus noted that he looked at him, and lifted his gaze, wondering if he wanted his attention.

Predaking huffed, lowering his helm once more. //I do not know either. Do you think that Optimus will know what Megatron wants with our children?//

The dragon's spark broke as he said this next bit. //I... do not know if I want to have more, Sunstreaker. If this is what our lives will be, then... If either of us were to carry again, we wouldn't be able to protect our children or ourselves. Until we get this figured out...//

//Perhaps… Optimus was his brother once. Perhaps he might have insight…// Sunstreaker murmured thoughtfully. His mate's words only furthered to shatter his spark. He’d wanted more young… but… Megatron kept finding them… //I know… I do want more, but… not now… Not until we figure this out.// If one of them accidentally got sparked when they made love, they’d manage somehow. Whoever wasn’t sparked would end up being very, very protective.

“Prime?” the golden mech called. “We have a question for you…”

Optimus gave a grunt and got up, stretching his frame as he walked over. “I will do my best to answer,” he rumbled softly. “How do you both feel?”

Sunstreaker gave a small grunt. “I ache and I’m tired. Beyond that, and a sore spark casing, I’m fine.”

//I am sorry.// Predaking purred softly, trying to soothe his mate, knowing that he was upset over the prospect of not being able to have more children. He knew how much Sunstreaker loved children.

The dragon turned his attention to Optimus as the Prime stood. =I am lucky enough that most of my hurts are where I cannot feel them. Ratchet seems to have blocked the pain sensors to my wings.= He tilted his optics in a smile. =We were wondering if you would perhaps know why Megatron would want our children. He seemed very intent on capturing one. Starscream very nearly got away with Whitewing.=

Sunstreaker nuzzled his mate absently. //It's alright… I understand why more children is a bad idea, even if my spark does not like the idea.//

Optimus smiled softly at the fact that Predaking wasn’t hurting too badly, and neither was Sunstreaker. “Good. I was worried you would be in pain. I know how to administer pain medication, but it would probably put you back into slumber for the rest of the night.” The Prime tensed faintly at the question and the information he was given, and he raised a hand to his face with a sigh.

“Megatron craves power.” he said. “Anything more powerful, or with the potential for being more powerful, he wants. Likely, he would want to take your children and raise them with his ways, so they would be loyal to him… If that did not work… he would likely keep them chained until they were large enough that he could procreate with them. He’s sure any child of his would obey him.”

The Prime sighed, crossing his arms across his chassis. “He told me that once, long ago when he was simply Megatronus. I suspect, if I can remember, his memory has not faded either.”

Predaking's instant reaction was to snarl, his plating rising in his instant anger. The sparklings jerked and looked up at him, their optics wide. Silverfang copied his sire after a moment, a little growl escaping him as his plating and wings rose. His siblings quickly followed him, all shifting as they subconsciously made themselves larger in response to whatever threat their sire was reacting to.

Blinking, Predaking lowered his helm, nuzzling his little ones and licking at their plating to calm them. =I am sorry, little ones. It is alright, we are safe.=

Their brood had been on edge since yesterday, quiet and close in a way that they had not been since they were very young. Predaking vowed that he would see Megatron pay for this damage to his little ones.

=We must do something.= he murmured quietly. =Our family cannot be safe until he is stopped. We cannot even consider having more children until he is stopped.= The dragon sighed. =I do not want to put my life on hold for one mad-mech.=

Sunstreaker had growled low as he held onto Blackfury protectively. He nuzzled the femmling to get her to calm, crooning softly as he chirred. “You’re safe, my little ones… We’re safe, I promise.” The 'for now', however, was left unsaid.

Optimus nodded with a soft sigh. “The only way for us to get him would be from the inside. I do not know how to do this… and you are not in any condition to fight.” he said. “Meeting him on home ground is not good. The only thing I can think of is to lure him out, but I will not put your younglings at risk.”

=If I were not estranged from their company that would be easier...= Predaking murmured, for once disappointed that he did not have that connection anymore. =However... I do still keep in contact with my Creator. There is a possibility that he would help us.=

Optimus nodded. “Shockwave, yes?” he asked softly. “If he would help, that would be wonderful… but the problem arises that you’re spark bonded to an Autobot… Would he willingly help us then? Or do you need to meet with him without Sunstreaker present?”

Sunstreaker bristled at the thought of his mate being in the presence of the Decepticon scientist alone… but he knew his love would survive a one on one encounter.

Predaking shook his helm. =I have not spoken to him for a few months, but he knows everything that has happened. He doesn't necessarily approve, but he does care for me like his own born creation, and he had expressed a desire to meet our children. I merely told him that I would need to speak to Sunstreaker. It... simply has not been the right time yet.=

He looked to Sunstreaker, purring softly to calm him. =I believe that he is in agreement with my own beliefs at this time. He has mentioned that what Megatron is doing, going after this planet when it has no resources is not... logical. I also believe that he would respond to a threat on what he views as his grandchildren. He knows better than anyone what Megatron would do to them.=

Optimus nodded slowly. “I see… Well, we can arrange for you to comm him with our systems, a guarded call, of course, so we are not hacked, once you’re in better shape.” he said softly. “I sincerely hope that he will help. Overthrowing this tyrant once and for all is going to be tough.” The Prime's spark ached softly at the thought of killing his brother, but he knew it had to be done. Megatronus was gone, dead, destroyed by the creature that had borne into Megatron.

Sunstreaker was soothed by the purr and simply cuddled close to his mate. //I wouldn’t mind meeting Shockwave.// he said. //So long as he’s presents no threat.// He knew his mate would know that with recent upheavals of the Con’s activities, Sunstreaker’s carrier coding was going off the walls. Right now it was mostly dormant, but had stirred at even the mention of threats.

Honestly, Sunstreaker, if met face to face with Megatron, would make more than enough of a match for the tyrant. He too had been a gladiator, and had not once been defeated… Though he was only half a force. If Sideswipe were there, the two would have worked in unison to kill him once and for all.

But he was not. It was simply the golden mech, his mate, and the Autobots.

=That would be most appreciated.= Predaking said with a bow of his helm to the Prime, pleased at the thought of being able to speak to his Creator again. =And I do think that he will help.=

He turned his helm towards Sunstreaker. //Would you allow him to meet our brood?//

Optimus nodded softly in response to the dragon. “Of course… and I hope so.” he agreed softly. “Now, did you need some energon? I know you’re on a drip, but energon in your tanks is good too.”

//Yes.// Sunstreaker agreed softly and nuzzled Predaking. “I’m good Prime. Too many nerves to refuel.” he said with a slight smile. //So long as he doesn’t try and take them. I’m a little paranoid now, of mechs taking our brood…//

Predaking nodded slightly. =I would appreciate a cube, and I'm certain the little ones are no doubt hungry.=

There were chirps of agreement to that, and a few eager sets of optics turned to Optimus.

//He will not. He does not trust himself to care for them.//

Optimus chuckled with amusement. “Of course.” He moved to their storage unit, pulling forth a large cube for the dragon mech to drink from. “Will the little ones be okay with liquid? We don’t have any raw crystals right now.” They’d run out a few weeks back. He began preparing cubes of energon for the little ones as well, getting ones fitting to their sizes.

Sunstreaker nodded. “They’ll be fine with liquid.” he said. His spark hummed softly to Predaking. //Alright. I trust you on this, love.//

Optimus nodded and chortled. It took him a few moments, but the mech came back to them with cubes. He handed the triplets theirs, and gently lined up the rest for the hatchlings to eat. He gave the largest to Predaking, opening the tops on them all for them. “Will this do, Predaking?”

=They will be alright.= Predaking replied in agreement with Sunstreaker, keeping an optic on the hatchings. Blackspine grumped faintly, but he drank his Energon just as happily as his siblings when it was set before him. =And yes, thank you. We really do appreciate all the help you've given us, Optimus. You did not need to assist us.=

“Perhaps kindness,” Optimus rumbled softly, “is what makes us differ from the Decepticons.” He set Predaking’s cube before him so he could refuel as well, and then stood. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

=I would agree with that.= Predaking said quietly. =I have found that my own kindness is what made me different enough for Megatron to throw me off the ship and attempt to kill me. And now my little ones.= He sighed slightly, and shook his helm. =No. You have done quite enough for now.=

"Alright.” The Prime nodded, speaking softly. “I’ll be over in the corner working then, if you need me.” Optimus moved away, back to his desk to continue working. “Make sure you refuel too, Predaking.” he said gently.

Sunstreaker nodded and curled close to his love. He had been thrown off the ship indeed… he’d seen it in his memories… //Love…?// he asked softly. //Do you think your creator will like me? I mean, if he looked past the fact I’m an Autobot.//

=I will.= Predaking replied to Optimus warmly, touched by his concern, and then lowering his helm to do just that. As he drank he responded to his golden mate. //I believe that he will. However, it is difficult to tell with Shockwave, sometimes. He did not approve of... of Skywarp either, but he never said anything to me, even though I knew. I think that he will be impressed by your conviction to protect me and our children.//

//I hope so,// He nuzzled him softly and settled against his side. //I don’t want to cause problems between the two of you, but you’re mine. I’m not leaving you or our children… and I’m overprotective, aren’t I?//

Predaking laughed softly, raising his helm from the Energon. //Shockwave and I have an... interesting relationship. I doubt that you will cause problems. And you are no worse than I, my love.// He turned his helm, nuzzling Sunstreaker gently with a warm purr.

Sunstreaker smiled and nuzzled him back with another warm purr. Gently, he used his fingers to clean his mate’s mandibles, and gently delivered the excess energon to Predaking’s mouth. //So messy~>//he teased him lovingly. //And I hope we get along somewhat. I don’t wish to deny him the ability to see his grandchildren should he detest my company strongly.//

The dragon huffed faintly, but licked his mate's fingers clean all the same, purring softly as he did. //I think that you will. He does not generally hold any sort of animosity towards anyone without first knowing them. That would be illogical.// he said this with humor in his optics and voice.

A smile grew on Sunstreaker’s face as he nodded and nuzzled the dragon. //Good, then I can get to know him first.// He chuckled softly. Predaking's glossa tickled his fingers, but he knew Sunstreaker had known that he would be helping his mate clean up after he finished. //You know, love,// he purred softly, //I’m kinda excited to meet him.//

//That is good to hear. I held off mentioning it for this long because I was worried that you wouldn't want to meet him, or allow him to meet our brood.// Predaking replied, his gaze warm. //You are so very protective of them. But I do truly believe that he will help us.//

//Ah, I understand.// the golden mech nodded to him. //Well,// Sunstreaker smiled, optics warm, //I’m not the only protective one. I’m just smaller then you are.// He chuckled softly. //I hope he does help. We need it… If not… we could probably leave earth and find another planet with energon on it.//

Predaking whined lowly at that. //I would rather not leave the planet unless we have to. We could find some place to be away from him, I am certain. I have grown so very fond of this planet, and it is really the only one I have ever known.// He looked down at the sparklings, just finishing up their energon and now actually playing a little for the first time all day. //The only home they have ever known.//

Sunstreaker gently nuzzled him to soothe away the whine. //It’s a last resort kind of thing, myspark.// he said softly. //I don’t want to leave our home either. This is where I met you, where we became one. Where we had our precious children.// His optics turned to watch them roll around with each other, chirping and wrestling happily. He smiled. //I don’t want to go. But to keep them safe, if there is indeed nowhere for us to go, then we must. I won't lose any of us to Megatron. Not our young, and not you.//

A sigh left the dragon. //I agree. If we must, then we must.... But until we have exhausted every resource, I do not want to give up.//

//We won't.// Sunstreaker nodded and nuzzled his mate. //We’ll try everything we can so we don’t have to leave.// he murmured softly. //This way,// Sunstreaker purred, //We can keep our hopes up that things will work out in the end.//


	21. Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> //Bond Speech//  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> ::Comms::

Predaking stretched his body in the woods not far from the Autobot base, wings moving up and down before folding against his back once more. While Ratchet had been able to finish fixing his spinal relays within three days of the attack, his wings had taken much longer. Through a combination of watching his self-repair work and then helping it along, Ratchet had finished that within a week, and now Predaking was allowed outside to stretch the membranes in the sun.

He had also called his Creator not long ago, and had given him the coordinates that he was now waiting at. The dragon waited, excited at the prospect of seeing Shockwave again after such a long time.

Not far away, the children were rolling and playing in the falling leaves and the dirt. They had grown more and more like themselves as the days went on, and now it was as though the attack had never happened. However, Whitewing, and therefore her twin Blackfury, still slept pressed against either one or both of their parents, and would often have nightmares. It was sad to see, but there was unfortunately nothing much that he or Sunstreaker could do to fix it. Hopefully the years would dull what had happened.

A ground bridge portal opened not far away, and Predaking looked up to see his Creator walking through, coming to stand before him. He purred warmly, lowering his helm to meet Shockwave's rising hand, happy at the firm pat that he received. "Hello, my Creation." Shockwave said, a tiny, nearly absent bit of warmth in his tone. "It was unexpected to hear from you, as well as your asking to meet."

=It is good to see you too, Creator.= Predaking replied, amused and well used to Shockwave's manner of speaking. He turned, drawing the one-opticked mech's attention to the sparklings, who had stopped playing and were curiously watching. =This is my family.=

Sunstreaker was, woefully so, face down in the grass. Three hatchlings had made his back plates their perch, and the mech was quite content not to move them. However, hearing the ground bridge, he tilted his helm and watched as Shockwave came through. Over the swooshing of the sparklings moving on his back, the mech couldn’t hear their words. Gently, he shifted onto all fours. “Alright, little hooligans, off Cari’s back so Cari can go talk with the big bots.”

=Yes Cari!= they chimed. Blackspine and the twins hopped off of him, and he got to his pedes, moving over to meet Shockwave finally.

“Hello,” he greeted softly.

Shockwave inspected the little bunch quietly, and then nodded to Sunstreaker as he came close. "I can see why Predaking has chosen you. Your frame is rather appealing to what I know of his tastes."

Predaking groaned. =Creator....=

 “That’s not the only reason he chose me.” Sunstreaker clicked back, a little defensive. “I’m strong and can protect what is mine. I **will** protect what is mine.” He moved to Predaking and nuzzled him softly. “Being appealing to the optic doesn’t mean I’m not just more than eye-candy.” Like lots of bots had thought he was.

=Sunstreaker, be nice.= Predaking admonished gently, though there was amusement in his tone.

Shockwave made a slight huffing sound. "Based on what Predaking has told me in the past, I have no doubt of your abilities. I have also studied your exploits in the Autobot army; I am well aware of your skills as a fighter. That is a portion of the reason that I have agreed to attempt to help you remove Megatron from power."

His gaze was drawn down as he felt a touch to his knee, and his dark red gaze is met with curious golden optics. Silverfang, ever the curious hatchling and with no sense of self-preservation on the best days, had crept up to him while he was speaking.

"Hello, little one." Shockwave said.

Silverfang tilted his helm, helm plating rising in a similar fashion to what Predaking's would do when he was curious. =Are you my Sire's sire?=

Shockwave nodded. "I created your Sire, yes. That would make me his sire, in a way, though we are not related by CNA."

The hatchling blinked, and then squealed happily. =Grandsire!= He then proceeded to rub his helm on Shockwave's hand, attempting to get affection. The cycloptic mech started faintly, but then slowly his hand stroked over the hatchling's helm.

The others, seeing Silverfang's success, immediately made their way over, swarming around Shockwave's pedes and chirping for his attention.

Sunstreaker chuffed at Predaking's comment. “I am being nice.” He chuckled. At the purple mech's huff, he nodded, brightening as he was informed Shockwave would help. “I see… And I’m glad. He needs to be removed.”

Sunstreaker watched as the hatchlings approached, fully ready to jump in and roar at Shockwave like an angry Sunbear should he prove to be unfriendly. Instead, what he saw relaxed him some, and he settled gently against Predaking’s shoulder to watch.

Streamdancer took a flying leap and managed to clamber up Shockwave's back to nuzzle his helm. =Grandsire!= she peeped happily. =Never knew we had a grandsire!=

Shockwave didn't flinch when he felt little paws scrabbling up his back - though he did turn his helm to look at her as she nuzzled at him. "No doubt your Sire did not speak of me, as he was not certain that we would be able to meet." He raised his hand, patted her gently on the helm, and then turned his attention back to Predaking and Sunstreaker, resolutely ignoring the hatchings that were flopped over his pedes.

"I will be able to ground bridge you aboard the Nemesis, but I am not willing to help you much more than that. Should this go badly, it would not do to have me thrown out of the ship as well. I will be able to provide covert access to the ship whenever you see fit."

Predaking nodded, purring in approval of this plan.

Streamdancer was settled with this information, and draped herself around his neck like a lei. She purred happily, chirping to her Sire and Cari.

Sunstreaker listened to his plan with a grim nod. “We won't ask more than that. But can you be sure it is covert?” he asked. “I know Soundwave has optics and audios all over the ship.”

Shockwave absently raised his hand to scratch beneath Streamdancer's chin, a motion that he remembered Predaking enjoying when he had been younger. "I have Soundwave's assurance that he will turn a blind optic to the situation."

Predaking chuckled softly. =What he means to say is that his bondmate agrees with him and that we will also have his help.=

"Precisely."

Well color him purple and call him an eggplant. “You… you and Soundwave are bonded?” Well, Sunstreaker had surely not known this. The golden mech blinked, bamboozled and a bit surprised.

Streamdancer chirred happily and stretched out, hoping her siblings didn’t try and climb up. They’d all probably make Grandsire overbalance and fall over, and that would be bad. It was one thing to do it to Cari.

The cycloptic mech nodded, turning his helm slightly to watch Streamdancer and ensure that she did not fall. "Indeed. We share much of the same interests and views of the world, and he is good company. He does not speak much, and allows me to focus on my work. It is.... pleasant. Our bonding was logical."

Predaking can't help but laugh at this, shaking his helm fondly. =I assumed that Soundwave knew what was happening. Do you think he knows anything of Megatron's plan?=

"It is as you suspected. Megatron intends to use them to start an army of his own, whether that is through raising them himself or breeding them when they are older." Shockwave replied, ignoring the faint snarl from Predaking and Sunstreaker as he said this. "I do not intend to let him harm the hatchlings."

Sunstreaker frowned unhappily as Prime’s thoughts were confirmed. He growled softly to himself, making an unhappy noise. “I’m glad you’re happy with your bonded… but we need to figure out how to topple this tyrant.” he said. “He can't be allowed to continue living. He’s… ruined too many lives, and is trying for ours too.”

Streamdancer was very happy with Shockwave's attention. Oblivious to the conversation and the serious turn it had taken, she began gently grooming the purple mech's helm like her Sire did for her, though hers was a bit more sloppy.

Predaking couldn't help laughing at his attentive little hatchling. If Shockwave had a face, it would have been interesting to see what he would have looked like. As it was, he simply ignored the little predacon, continuing his talk with the adults.

"I would agree. It is not logical to go after a planet that cannot sustain us forever. There are only so many Energon deposits left that are available to us, and our numbers are dwindling with every day the fighting continues."

Sunstreaker flicked his helm fins, watching them with a soft amusement. “How do we plan to topple him off his throne?” he pondered. “We’ll have Eradicons, Vehicons, and whatever else on the ship stopping us… you’ll have to try too, in order to keep up your act… Unless you go somewhere with Soundwave for ‘alone time’,”

"Megatron does not want Soundwave or I involved in conflicts unless it is unavoidable. He values both of us for our scientific and communications abilities, not our fighting skill. I suggest that you board the ship at night - patrols are few, as Soundwave is monitoring the ship, and it will be easier to get aboard unnoticed." the purple mech replied, turning his gaze to Sunstreaker.

=I will have a bit more trouble with that...= Predaking observed quietly. =Though I do move quieter in my mech mode.=

Shockwave nodded. "Lord Megatron has a fairly predictable routine. I will comm you when he returns to his quarters to enter recharge, and then bridge you aboard. You will most likely encounter little resistance. The ship is not staffed with many troops - the only obstacle you might face is Starscream, and I have little doubt that he will offer any trouble."

Sunstreaker gave a bitter snort. “Did Starscream ever get a new cockpit attached after I ripped off the last one?” He tilted his helm and sighed. “I understand not letting Soundwave fight. He’s really too thin to do brawling well… but you look like you could give a mech some trouble on the battlefield.” he clicked, his frame shifting faintly. “But I see what you mean on the science thing.”

“We can do it.” Sunstreaker assured his bondmate, nodding. “Stealth is something I’m good at… and I can assassinate like a Pro. As for Scream… out of the air, he’s my prey.”

"As for Starscream, I do not know." Shockwave said in response to Sunstreaker's question. "I am not generally kept aware of the day to day happenings aboard the ship. Soundwave did mention that Lord Megatron and Starscream had returned from a flight damaged and missing the Eradicon patrol that had gone with them."

The mech turned his gaze to Sunstreaker again. "Do not underestimate my bondmate. He is a formidable fighter when he wishes to be. He was also once a gladiator in the Pits."

=You must leave something for me, my love.= Predaking said with a faint chuckle. =I cannot let you do all the work. Starscream will be **my** prey, in return for all those times he humiliated me, if you can take care of Megatron.=

Sunstreaker grinned at Shockwave's news of the warlord returned to the ship in a less-than-well state. “Good.”

At the chide from Shockwave, Sunstreaker flicked his fins. “I don’t underestimate him. He terrifies me.” He pantomimed Soundwave's wiggly feeler things. “I’m a little bit weirded out by the tentacles.” he admitted.

He nuzzled Predaking with a grin. “Oh love, Screamer will be yours to savage. Bring me his helm, and I’ll bring you Megatron’s.” he nodded. “We’ll trade heads.”

Shockwave seemed satisfied with that answer about Soundwave, nodding slightly. "I will be in contact with you when the time is right." He turned his helm to look at Streamdancer. "If you would rejoin your siblings, little one, I must take my leave."

She let out an 'aww' sound, but did as he asked with one last lick to the side of his helm, gliding down to join her siblings.

Predaking leaned down and nosed his creator lightly. =Thank you for your help, Creator. And for coming here today.=

Shockwave raised his only hand, once more patting Predaking firmly. "You have a... good family, my creation. I would not want to see your happiness destroyed over such an illogical matter. I do not believe that Megatron could sway your creations to his view, nor would they allow him to breed them. They will no doubt be close to your size - it is illogical for him to attempt to subdue a beast larger than himself that will be fighting every moment."

With that he turned and left, passing through the opening groundbridge and disappearing from sight.

Sunstreaker watched him go with a hum, nuzzling his love. He tilted his helm. “We’ll watch for his comm.” he said. “… do you think he liked me?” he asked with a faint amusement.

“But he’s right you know.” He looked up at the dragon. “Our little ones might be a bit smaller because of my coding, but they’ll still end up being larger then Megatron is.”

Predaking laughed softly. =It is difficult at the best of times to tell what Shockwave thinks of anything, let alone if he **likes** something. He did not express any distaste, and he responded to the little ones well. I think that he does.= He nuzzled Sunstreaker's cheek and gently gave him a lick.

=And yes, they will end up close to my size in beast mode, no doubt, but in mech mode it is debatable. I myself am only a little larger than Megatron, though most of that lacking in height is due to the shape of my legs.=

“The only thing he showed distaste of was my lack of thinking Soundwave could brawl.” Sunstreaker chortled. Nuzzling Predaking back, he gave him a kiss to the lick he was graced with. “I’m glad he liked the little ones, or seemed too. They seem taken with him already.” He chuckled, remembering the interaction with Streamdancer.

Sunstreaker nodded. “Megatron is larger than myself, but he lacks the coding that will win our fight.” You never, ever, messed with a carrier's children. “Mm…. Your legs are digitoed, yes?” he asked softly. “I’m not familiar with the term, but I know what you mean.”

The golden mech smiled softly after a moment, thinking. “You know, my dearest, in mech mode, you have very big pedes.” he teased Predaking gently. “You might just smash Starscream into a paste.”

“Mm…And I hope the children turn out big.” Sunstreaker grinned. “Less mechs I have to chase off from our little girls. They can do the chasing for us.”

=Shockwave tends to not enjoy anything that talks ill of Soundwave, which I find highly amusing. For a mech that proclaims to not love, he cares for his bondmate a great deal.= Predaking said with a chuckle.

The dragon nodded slightly. =Indeed. That is true of both of us. And yes. 'Digitigrade.' It was a part of me that....= He paused, collecting himself. =That Knockout was rather attracted to. He told me once that he found them exceedingly graceful and desirable.=

Turning away from that sad moment, Predaking smiled slightly. =I just might. It is sad - I have a bit of a fondness for Seekers. Unfortunately Starscream did little to endear himself to me. And I do hope that the children get my size. I would agree with you - it would be nice to know that they could defend themselves.=

"So I can see.” Sunstreaker chortled with dry amusement - Shockwave was an interesting enigma, that was for certain.

“Hmm… Well, there was more than just your legs desirable. All of you is.” the former gladiator said firmly, optics traveling over the dragon's form. Sunstreaker then nodded softly and nuzzled his mate. “Mm, I like seekers myself. But I have a thing for wings.” He winked at Predaking, slightly playful. “I’m not overly fond of their size. Too small. Fragile. Easily broken… though I wouldn’t mind breaking Starscream’s spinal strut over my knee. He’s yours to kill though.”

The golden warrior hummed. “Mm… As for the little ones defending themselves, they’ll have no problem. Most wont muck with a Predacon.” he said with a laugh. “You’re kinda intimidating when you’re angry, in mech mode or not, love.”

=Mmm... the fragility is part of what I find attractive about them.= Predaking mused. =I have found that I quite enjoy having something to **protect** , and Seekers just seem to radiate that sort of air.= He smiled faintly, turning his gaze to Sunstreaker. =Not that I find a mate who can fight just as well as I can unattractive.= He preened a little at the next comment, wings ruffling and plating flaring in pleasure at knowing that Sunstreaker was pleased with his appearance. Not that he didn't already know that, but it was nice to hear it sometimes.

"Mmm, having someone to protect is nice indeed,” Sunstreaker agreed, “But still, I’d worry about breaking them. You know I’m very vigorous at times when it comes to love making.” He flicked his fins some and grinned. “And I certainly hope you don’t. If you did, you’d have mated the wrong mech.”

Sunstreaker grinned cheekily. “The only time it's not a good thing is when we squabble, as rare as it is. Its fragging terrifying.” And fear always made him mouthier, which led to a big spat, and then a rough round of makeup sex.

Predaking chuckled, his voice a little deep, and he shook himself faintly before stepping away from his mate. This was **not** an appropriate time, place, or company with which to feel like this. //Perhaps we should not be discussing this in front of the children, my love.//

//Perhaps not.// Sunstreaker grinned. //But they won't understand it until they're older anyways, Preds.//

//Nevertheless. You are getting me worked up. Unless you wish for me to throw you down right here in front of the little ones, we will wait until a more appropriate time.// Predaking replied, his mental voice husky and low.

//If the little ones weren’t here I’d be game for you throwing me down and taking me now,// The golden mech's mental voice was just as husky and warm, his optics sparking faintly with good humor and just a hint of lust.

Shifting, Sunstreaker shook himself and hummed. “We should tell Prime and Ratchet what transpired.” he said after clearing his throat to rid himself of the throaty purr that his voice had become. “And let them know that Operation Overthrow is a go.”


	22. Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> =Dragon speech=  
> Warnings: Violence and some gore.

The days passed in a blurr. It took three days for Shockwave to get back to them… and it was on the night that he gave them the information that they acted. Sunstreaker and Predaking were going at this alone, lest the whole troop stomping around alert the guards, or what little ones there would be.

Both of them were in front of the glowing ground bridge. The brood was with Optimus, and knew they needed to be good for him and the others until they returned.

Sunstreaker looked at Predaking and kissed him fiercely, in case that was the last kiss he got to give him, before moving through the light. Once on the other side, he found himself in a pitch black corridor, near some vents and easily accessible areas. //Scream’s room is across from Megatron's,// he said, //If I remember correctly.//

Predaking growled softly into the kiss, an arm wrapping around Sunstreaker's waist to drag him close for a moment, holding him tight, and then he followed his mate through the bridge. His optics adjusted quickly, and he looked around orienting himself before nodding slightly.

//I remember where it was. When I was still aboard I often studied the schematics when I had nothing else to do. And Knockout once showed me how to find spark signatures on a monitor, so I've seen the layout several times.// Predaking assured, gently passing a hand over his golden mate's shoulders.

They started down the hall together, Predaking's senses primed to detect anyone. Shockwave had told them that much of the Eradicons were out on Energon patrol as they were running low, and so it was unlikely that they were going to meet anyone. He knew that both Starscream and Megatron had had a few drinks before bed, though he didn't know how much it was or whether or not it would impair them at all.

//Alright, love,// Sunstreaker nodded with a soft hum. As Predaking's hand pressed between his shoulders, Sunstreaker took a small comfort from it. They would be okay. Both of them would. The halls passed swiftly and silently, and he made sure to be extra careful to avoid the cameras. Even with Soundwave on duty, he still didn’t want others to see them if there were others there.

Predaking's plating raised in preparation for the fight as the doors came into view. They had no encounters with anyone, and he had seen cameras shift a few times to deliberately miss them - although if they were seen and they succeeded it wouldn't much matter. As they paused outside the doors he turned back to Sunstreaker, concern in his optics. //You can handle him, right, my love? I will be there in moments if you need me.//

When Sunstreaker was pulled to a stop outside the doors, he pressed close to his mate, nuzzling him. //I can, my dearest.// he said gently. //Megatron should have thought before he messed with my children. I can be a very, very scary carrier when my ire has been stoked… and right now, for him, it is at its peak… if you hear him screaming, dearest, don’t come in. He’ll be losing pieces.//

Predaking leaned down, stealing one last tender moment with his bondmate, pressing their foreheads together and just breathing in his scent. The moment was quiet, calm, and immensely intimate and erotic, despite the little amount of contact. //I love you, my brilliant Sun. No matter what, I cherished every moment. We do this for our children, and our future.//

The tender moment was sweet and gentle, and Sunstreaker loved every second of it, no matter how brief. He might not have been able to scent like his mate, but his fins picked up the familiar vibrations of his breath, and the tender sound of his sparkbeat. Behind his destination door, he sensed Megatron, sleeping, and vulnerable.

//I love you, my most beautiful and precious Predaking.// he murmured to the dragon-mech gently. //And I have as well, my love. Our moments have always been some of my most precious, and I cherish every one. You’re my love, my other half, my mate… we do this for our children, for us, for all… for the future indeed… To live in peace without war.// He stole another kiss from his love. //And now I will bring you his helm.//

He pulled from Predaking with a loving look and moved to the door, sliding it open with a silent sound. He winked at Predaking, and then slipped inside, disappearing from sight.

Pausing for one more moment to soak up the feeling, Predaking watched Sunstreaker disappear into Megatron's quarters.  Taking a deep vent, he turned and quickly moved into Starscream's quarters, moving as silently as he could.

The room was dark, but not completely - Starscream had a window in his room. This surprised Predaking somewhat, though he did understand it. Seekers were a rather claustrophobic breed, so no doubt Starscream had claimed a room that had a view.

Creeping forward as quietly as possible with his size and weight, Predaking made his way through the small entryway and work area to the berthroom, which had no door on it. It was easy to see inside - Starscream was sprawled on the berth on his side, wings flat against the large padded surface, venting light and easy.

For a long moment Predaking couldn't help but watch the Seeker, his spark clenching. Despite his Skywarp being from a different universe, brought to this one through a freak accident that was never fully explained, there were still similarities in Starscream's face, and asleep he looked young and innocent, just like his Skywarp had been. The dragon felt a pang of regret for what he was about to do; he did not like to take lives, and this was no different.

Steeling himself, he leaned forward carefully, lining up his strike before darting forward, large claws wrapping all the way around Starscream's throat and muting him as he dragged him from the berth to let his pedes dangle above the floor.

"Scream..." the dragon growled. "And I will tear your throat out."

*************

Sunstreaker gently crept forth into Megatron’s room. The tyrant was stretched out on his berth, snoring loudly. Sunstreaker wasted no time in looking at the room. It was dark and was sparsely furnished as it was; the room wasn’t interesting in the slightest, other than the wall of severed heads to the side, all of traitors of the past.

The golden mech crept forth, blade sliding out slowly. He growled silently, pacing to the berth on silent pedes. Carefully, his pedes put him up on the berth, and he stepped over Megatron, straddling him. His arm blade rose up, and lowered to his neck cables. He paused… no, he needed to make sure the tyrant wouldn’t move… From his subspace he drew two thick cables and he threw them through the warlord's legs, pinning them to the berth.

Megatron woke with a roar, and Sunstreaker spun just a few seconds too late to kill him easily. Megatron’s dark Star saber had been tucked under his arm, out of view, and it was now protruding from the golden mech's abdomen. Sunstreaker's armor prickled and itched at the dark energon in the blade, and he growled at the feeling it sent over the bond. He clamped it tight to avoid that feeling hitting Predaking again.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be prepared for assassinations?” The great mech rumbled under him, and Sunstreaker swung… and severed his neck cables. The mechs hand closed on his leg, tight and confining, and began to squeeze as he gurgled.

Sunstreaker swung once more and his helm rolled free. He smiled despite the sword in his abdomen. “I did, you fool. I guess you didn’t know not to frag with a carrier.”

*************

Starscream had been sleeping peacefully, and then he was suddenly interrupted by being grabbed by the throat. His customary squawk couldn’t escape, as he was pulled up into Predaking’s grasp. The mech spasmed softly in his grip, a look of undiluted fear on his face. “P-p-p-please,” he gasped, “D-don’t! I did it on o-orders, I swear!”

Predaking took a long moment, staring down at the Seeker with rather intense golden optics. He did not particularly want to kill Starscream. While he had been prepared to do it before arriving on the ship, seeing the Seeker had changed things. He had little doubt that he would be able to easily kill the Seeker should he threaten their family again.

Snarling faintly, he pulled the Seeker close to his face, getting up close and personal as he squeezed that thin throat a little harder. "Listen to me, and listen to me well, Seeker. You threaten my family again, and there will be no more chances. I will **destroy** you without a second thought, and no more remorse. I have eyes and ears on this ship. I will know should you attempt to harm my family again."

A corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a faint smile. "The only reason I am allowing you to live right now is the fact that you remind me of _him_. And he would want me to spare you."

He shook his helm faintly, and then placed the Seeker sitting down on the berth. "So, for Skywarp, I will let you keep your life. You are free now, Starscream. Megatron is no more."

**************

Sunstreaker growled and tugged at the blade embedded in his body. With its angle, he couldn’t pull it out on his own, however, with it hitting what felt like his tanks, he felt nauseated. Carefully, he moved from Megatron’s frame, using his claws to sever the last connecting cables of the helm to the dead mech.

Remembering that Megatron was still able to survive thanks to the dark energon in his chest, Sunstreaker reached in and began to dig through until he found his spark, still lit from the dark crystal that it was filled with.

Carefully, he pulled both the crystal from the warlord's spark and the spark from his chest. The crystal dropped to the ground and rolled under the berth.

Sunstreaker, hand scooping up Megatron's helm, holding it by the rounded edge, moved to the door. However, his tanks churned, and he bent to empty out purple tinted energon. Spitting, he grunted. “Nasty.”

***************

Starscream keened softly and rubbed his throat. “I won't, I won't go after you again… I don’t want anything to do with- Wait… Megatron is dead?” he perked. “Are you sure? He’s… Are you sure? He’s hard to kill…”

The dragon nodded. "Sunstreaker is there. I have not heard any sounds yet, so I would assume that he has done his job. If he has not, I will be there to help him in a moment."

Predaking started to turn, and then paused, turning back Starscream He looked at him for a moment, and then reached out slowly, patting the Seeker on the helm gently. "Do better, okay, Starscream? I know you can."

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker made it out the door after emptying his tanks as much as he could. The rest wouldn’t come up; trapped under the blade, perhaps. He padded out the door, the nasty spikes of the blade making him feel more ill. He groaned softly and went to Starscream's room, reaching out slowly to open the door. “Predaking?” he whispered softly.

Starscream squeaked as he was petted. “I… I will do what I can,” he agreed. “I… don’t know if I’ll be in command… Soundwave… Shockwave…” he shrugged. He did screech quietly in fear as the door slid open to reveal the glow of the dark star saber. First, he thought it was Megatron. Then he saw the gold.

Hearing his name made Predaking turn.

His spark dropped out of his chassis as he did.

"SUNSTREAKER!"

Instantly the dragon ran forward, hands fluttering over the blade frantically - he didn't want to pull it out, because it would increase the bleeding, but....

“I’m fine, Preds,” Sunstreaker grunted softly. His tanks heaved helplessly again. Determinedly, he held up Megatron’s gaping helm, dripping with various vital fluids and energon. “Here’s his helm my dearest,” he murmured. Gently, he grunted, pulling on the blade. “Pull it out… please… it's dark energon…” he groaned.

Starscream swallowed softly and blinked warily. “It… it needs to be removed. It’ll poison him.” He spoke softly, as though afraid to let his presence be known.

"You are **not** fine." Predaking snapped, his patience completely gone. He smacked Sunstreaker's hand aside, not much caring about that at the current moment. He growled softly in a moment of indecision, but Starscream's words sealed it. "This is going to hurt, Sunstreaker." he murmured.

He looked over his shoulder. "I know you have no reason to help me, Starscream, but please. Do you have any spare cloth? Cleaning cloths, blankets, anything to help slow the bleeding until I can get him to Ratchet?"

Not waiting for the Seeker to answer, he turned back to Sunstreaker, put one hand on his lover's shoulder, and then grasped the blade. "I'm sorry...." he whispered, and then pulled it out in one smooth motion.

Sunstreaker knew it would hurt… he knew it would be entirely too painful for him to do on his own. His hand was bopped out of the way, and he keened softly. “I know it will, love… it's okay.”

Starscream jumped at the request, but nodded. For fear of the mech becoming irate at his mate’s bleeding, he got blankets to be used to stop the bleeding. He handed them over in time to watch the jagged blade be pulled from Sunstreaker's. He blanched at the squelch and the little chunks of metal on the blade, but handed over the blankets nevertheless

Sunstreaker let out a cry as it pulled free. His tanks, now free to heave, churned sickly and rebelled. He turned away from his mate as a wet retch left him, and he spewed up purple tinted energon all over Starscream’s floor.

"Soundwave!" Predaking roared, looking to the ceiling. "I know you can hear me! I need a groundbridge to our original coordinates, now!"

The dragon quickly snatched the cloth from Starscream, doing his best to stop the bleeding. At that moment a ground bridge opened up in the hallway, and Predaking quickly scooped Sunstreaker into his arms, stopping only briefly to thank Starscream. The way he did it, however, would come back to him later.

Leaning down, he pressed his cheek to the top of the Seeker's helm, tail briefly flicking forward to curl around his ankle before disappearing. "Thank you, little one..." he whispered, and then he was gone, running through the groundbridge as fast as he could, Sunstreaker cradled in his arms.

Starscream blinked, startled, but didn’t do a thing. He had been nuzzled. What….

****************

They appeared a distance away from the Autobot base, but with the speed that Predaking was moving at, he would be there in moments. He was already yelling for help as soon as he hit within audio range.

"RATCHET!"

Sunstreaker squawked as his mate carried him, but remained still. He squeaked and keened as he was bounced into the field from the ground bridge. He did keep a hold on Megatron’s helm though. This was his trophy.

Ratchet bolted for them, hearing the thunderous shouts of the large mech. He came with tools, and met him halfway. He saw the large slice in the golden mech’s abdomen, and moved out to motion him to put him down. “Down, down, let me see him now!” It wasn’t sanitary, but if he was hemorrhaging to death, he needed to be closed up quickly. Surgery could fix the majority later, where he could be more concerned about cleanliness.

Predaking took a step back from the heaving form of his lover, his spark pounding in his chassis. No more... after this there would be no more.... Megatron was gone. 


	23. Exciting News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> //Bond Speech//  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> ::Comms::

Predaking flew back from the Autobot hanger towards the cave he shared with his family, his expression a little grim, and yet excited. He had good news, but at the same time, he knew that Sunstreaker would be a little sad that he wasn't... included like he had been last time.

He hadn't been feeling well, and so had decided to visit Ratchet today, going under the pretense of taking a few of the brood to see their 'favorite uncles' as they said. He had drawn the medic aside, and asked for an exam.

He had already known what was happening. He had just needed confirmation. He did remember this part, after all.

Blackspine flew beneath him, twirling up to fly near his helm with a happy chirp. He laughed softly with his sparkling, and they all started down towards the cave once more. Blackspine and the twins all ran inside, greeting their siblings and carrier, while Predaking headed inside at a slightly more sedate pace.

Sunstreaker had been busy teaching the triplets traditional sword stances. They’d showed that they sprouted swords from their arms like him, in addition to the claws. So, he’d been teaching them these past two years, after he’d recovered. Though, no matter what Ratchet tried, he had a scar, where the blade had torn him. It, and his more sensitive tanks, were a lament from his wound.

He smiled softly and gently lifted Firefly’s arm up gently. “Good, little one. Arm just a little higher, so you can block your brother’s strike.” He smiled softly, perking. “Your Sire is home.” He grinned, waving at them a little. “You can relax for the rest of the day.”

The triplets crowed happily and raced to tackle their larger siblings, giggling happily.

Sunstreaker followed faintly, rubbing his helm with a grin as he spotted his love. He smiled at his little ones as they romped with their bipedal siblings, and moved to Predaking. He brought the dragon's helm down to his to nuzzle him. “Hello, love,” he purred. “Did the visit go well?”

Predaking purred softly, rubbing his helm against Sunstreaker's gently. =Very well. Ratchet and Optimus were both pleased to see the little ones.=

He sighed faintly. =I have something to tell you, Sunstreaker. I took the hatchlings to see Ratchet today because I also needed to see him.=

Pausing for a moment, he looked away, and then took in a deep vent. =I am carrying again.=

At the knowledge of his mate’s good visit, he smiled widely and nuzzled him more. He purred warmly. “That’s good. I was sure they’d be glad to see them.”

He looked on with concern. “And you were alright, rig-“

His next words bade him pause. His side of the bond flared with shock… and then filled with deep love and excitement. “Truly? Really, truly?” he asked happily. The mech moved down along the dragon's side after hugging his helm lovingly. He reached his belly and knelt to kiss it, even in dragon form knowing where his young would reside. “This is wonderful news, myspark!”

The dragon blinked. =Really? You are not upset? I know that you wanted to carry again...=

He smiled nevertheless, at Sunstreaker's enthusiastic words, watching with warmth and love in his spark and the bond as the golden mech kissed at his stomach. =I will need to remain in my dragon form, this time, however.=

“Why would I be upset, my love?” Sunstreaker asked curiously to his love, confusion in the bond. “You carrying, or me carrying, it matters not. Our family is getting larger, dearest!” he said with a smile.

“And it doesn't matter, I will care for you as best I can, and love you no matter what form you need to be in.” He smiled and nuzzled at Predaking's abdomen. “Eggs?” he asked, voice filled with joy.

Predaking shook his helm slightly, in awe of himself. =I do not know why I thought that... I suppose that I simply thought that you would be a little disappointed that you were not carrying as well.= He purred warmly, turning to rub the side of his helm against Sunstreaker's side.

=Yes. Six of them. They are already nearly as large as the hatchlings were when you delivered - they will have my size this time.=

Sunstreaker nuzzled his helm and pulled his face in for another hug. “Never, dearest.” He purred. “I do not care who carries, only so long as they are ours… and ours they are, my love.”

“Six?” he exclaimed happily. “So many!” He was ecstatic. His spark sang happily, pulsing and throbbing with love and adoration. “Already as large as my carrying?” He looked at Predaking's abdomen and passed a hand over him. The dragon's belly was firmer, harder with the feel of carrying, but not any larger than normal. “But, you’re not showing yet!” he clicked. Sunstreaker beamed to his love. “How far along are you, my love?” He wanted, needed to know when to expect the eggs.

=Mmm. I was surprised as well.= Predaking replied. =Ratchet says that because eggs are natural for my form to carry, I would be able to carry a large clutch. As for the size, that is part of the reason that I will have to stay in my dragon form - my mech mode is not large enough to support them, with most of my mass displaced as it is.=

He purred softly at the pets to his abdomen, his spark beginning to pulse with love now that his worries were put to rest. =Nearly three months - I am not surprised that I missed it for this long. I have not spent much time in the air lately, so I did not notice the weight until recently, and I did not attribute my nausea to carrying. I've had my suspicions for about a month, but did not decide to go see Ratchet right away.=

Sunstreaker brightened with a smile. “This is wonderful, dearest!” He purred warmly, spark pulsing with love and adoration. “Six eggs…” he smiled. “We’ll need to expand the cave some then.” He was already designing more rooms for them all in his helm. “And I don’t mind either of your modes, my love.” He smiled up at the dragon warmly.

The dragon chuckled softly. =Yes, we might have to make the cave larger. We will have quite the flock before long.= He shook his helm. =I am only glad that the brood is mostly independent now.=

Sunstreaker smiled. “No worries. I’m already designing more chambers in my helm right now. I can carve them out and create them for us.”

Predaking chuckled. =I have no doubts that you are.=

At the news of only three more months to go, Sunstreaker's armor fluffed happily. “Almost half term?” He chirped. “I see, I see…” he moved to hug his mate around his neck, nuzzling him. “Why did you not tell me you were not feeling well, love?” He asked softly, purring gently. “It matters little, I suppose, as it is already passed… but tell me in the future, yes? I worry.”

Predaking chuckled at the hug, doing his best to return the gesture by lowering his helm to press Sunstreaker's body between his helm and his chest. =I did not think it was significant. It was hardly enough to disrupt my day, let alone yours. But I will remember to tell you in the future.=

The warrior nuzzled close. “Please do, love. Sometimes the nausea might not be from carrying.” He clicked softly, gently stroked hands along the dragon’s cheek. “Do our young know they will be big siblings?”

Optics closing as the golden mech's hands passed along his cheek, Predaking purred softly. =I have not mentioned anything. I thought it better to tell them together, with us as a united front and telling all of them at once.=

Sunstreaker smiled widely at him and chuckled. “Yes… and what better time to tell them now then later?” He winked. Turning, he cuddled close to the dragon and then called for the little ones. “Children!” He called. “Can you all come here for a moment?”

Streamdancer and Blackspine lead them all over after they’d sorted themselves out and the play fighting stopped. They lined up before their parents, purring and chirping happily. Blackfury perked up to speak. =Yes Cari? Sire?=

Sunstreaker grinned and looked to Predaking. “You want to tell them, or let me?”

He blinked at Sunstreaker's sudden decision, but supposed that he was right - there was no harm in letting the children know now, before he began to grow larger. He watched warmly as they tussled into their spots, and then sat quietly at attention.

The dragon's optics moved in a smile. =You are all going to be big brothers and sisters, my little ones, in three months time.=

Sunstreaker smiled at him and grinned as he spoke, waiting for the coming reactions. He moved back and gently stroked Predaking’s abdomen again, to let them know that it was their sire carrying this brood.

The sparklings and hatchlings looked confused for a moment, before they began to understand. They sprung upon Predaking with excited chirps and peeps, happy sounds and loving nuzzles as they twined around him and took turns nuzzling his abdomen, welcoming their siblings with love and joy.

Streamdancer, after taking her turn to nuzzle him, looked up at Predaking. =Sire, do you know how many?=

“Six,” Sunstreaker answered her. “They’ll be larger then you eight, I’d bet, but they’re also going to be in bigger eggs, my darlings.”

The dragon laughed warmly, lowering his helm to nuzzle them as they came forward to press against him, purring happily while basking in their joy.

There were little gasps all around at Sunstreaker's telling of the eggs, and Blackspine reared up to put his front paws against Predaking's belly. =Bigger than us, Sire? Wow....=

Predaking laughed. =Yes, most likely closer to the size you were when you were 2 years old. I am quite a bit larger than your Carrier, after all - I can carry larger sparklings.=

=Wow...= the little predacon murmured again, and then he rubbed his helm against the firmness of his sire's stomach. =I'm excited!=

They descended into fairly unintelligible happy mutterings, bouncing and rolling once more while they talked of the sparklings to be.

Predaking chuckled softly, warmly, and then turned to Sunstreaker. =I would like to go flying, one more time, before they grow too large. Ratchet said that I have little time left for such a thing. I thought we might go later, when the sun is not quite so high in the sky?=

Sunstreaker watched the exchange between sparkling and dragon with love in his optics, smiling brightly at them. He himself was very nearly vibrating with excitement, joy, and love at becoming a sire once more.

As his love and bondmate turned to him, Sunstreaker nodded with a smile. “I would love for that, if you can bear my weight. You mentioned that they were heavy, my dearest.” He moved up to the dragon's helm and pulled him in for a gentle kiss where his mandibles met up. “I would enjoy it greatly though. Just you and I?” He asked with a hum.

=Mmm... that is precisely why I wish to do it as soon as possible. Flying myself was growing tiring for the trip to the Autobots. However, I believe that a short flight together will not harm me.= Predaking smiled, purring at the kiss and speaking before Sunstreaker could voice the concern that he knew was coming. =And yes, I promise, I will tell you if it is becoming too much.=

The dragon hummed softly. =Just us would be nice. One more time, before we will be out of the air for some time. Do you think the little ones will be alright on their own for a little while?=

Sunstreaker nodded softly, and his cheeks tinted blue in a flush as his mate guessed what he’d say before he’d even voiced it. “You know me too well sometimes.” He chuckled. “A short flight,” he nodded, “Just you and me.”

His optics twinkled softly. “Oh yes, I’m sure they will. They can hear us right now,” he flicked his gaze to the troop of little ones watching them, and they squeaked, realizing they’d been caught. All eight of them went back to tussling, and Sunstreaker smiled. “Would you like to rest some with me before we fly, my love?” he asked. Sunstreaker was all for cuddles at this moment. He wanted to cuddle his mate, and to see if he might be able to hear the eggs shifting and rolling around within Predaking already with his sensitive helm fins.

If one couldn’t guess, Sunstreaker was ecstatic at the news… and his mate would be getting pampered for sure.

Predaking laughed, turning to look at the sparklings as well and then shaking his helm fondly when they immediately went back to wrestling as though they had never been caught listening in. He then nuzzled Sunstreaker gently, turning and going to the nest as he spoke. =For a little while. The sun will still be fairly high in the sky for a few hours yet. Perhaps a nap would do me good, prepare me for the flight.=

Settling down into the nest with a faint groan, the dragon let out a sigh of content and happiness, closing his optics.

Sunstreaker nodded and followed him. The sparklings remained playing and alternating between romping wildly and swimming in the pool.

Sunstreaker settled down next to his mate, leaning gently against his side. His hands gently went to his abdomen once more, and he fine-tuned his helm fins. Listening carefully, he picked up the faintest sounds of them shifting and rolling, moving softly against one another.

//I can hear them// he murmured softly over the bond, transmitting what he heard over it as well so his love could hear. //This is amazing, Preds… truly amazing…// he murmured in awe, settling contently cuddled to his belly. Oh yes, Sunstreaker would be a very protective and clingy sire now that his love was carrying while he was not.


	24. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> ::Comms::

They laid like this for a couple hours, Sunstreaker not sleeping. He only listened, while Predaking rested and slept. No matter how long he listened, Sunstreaker was still in awe of it, as the sun went slowly down into a cool evening.

Predaking had heard Sunstreaker's words dimly through his half-asleep processors, and sleepily sent back a wave of love before going fully into recharge, basking in the feelings of awe, love, and wonder radiating from his mate.

He awoke several hours later, feeling refreshed and ready for a flight, smiling slightly when he discovered that Sunstreaker was still leaning against his side, listening quietly.

=I am never going to be allowed out of your sight, am I, my Sun?= he asked with a laugh, optics glimmering faintly as he raised his helm. =Are you ready to go?=

Sunstreaker started faintly at his love’s voice, but then turned to him with a smile. “Probably not,” he admitted. “You were protective of me when we carried together… and I find myself protective overly so as my coding is flaring up.” His optics twinkled lovingly. “I’m ready of you are, Predaking.” His fins fluttered at the dragon and he gave his belly one last kiss before standing and stretching his frame. “Mmm~”

The brood was currently frolicking and playing in the pool. They were playing ‘Sharkticon and Autobot’, which was similar to the human game of Sharks and Minnows. The Autobots were clinging to the sides of the pool, while the Sharkticon would do all they could to drag them under with them. Once under, the Autobot became a sharkticon and would team up to get the rest. The last Autobot on the edge won the game, and became the next Sharkticon for the beginning of the next game.

They were sufficiently occupied.

Predaking stretched as he stood, letting out a contented moan as plating and struts popped back into place before he followed his mate from the nest. He chuckled at the sight of the little ones, and then made his way to the entrance.

The cool air felt wonderful, and he raised his helm, closing his eyes in pleasure as the breeze shifted around his frame. He was nowhere near as warm as he would be as the eggs got larger, but they were already putting off some heat, so the coolness was pleasurable.

Lowering himself slightly, he turned his helm to Sunstreaker, optics turning in a smile. =Ready?=

Sunstreaker followed him out, stretching as he walked. He watched his love enjoy the breeze for a time, and then nodded with a smile. “Of course, love, of course.” he said. If he proved too heavy, then he’d hop off and let his love fly by himself… though he’d watch him and let the bond open so it would be as if he was with him anyways.

Carefully, oh so carefully, he mounted and got seated. Snuggling down into his neck, he smiled. “I’m ready when you are, my love.”

Purring warmly, Predaking nuzzled at his bondmate's leg and then turned, crouching and flaring his wings before lifting off, shooting into the sky. The sun's lingering rays cast a warm glow across the clouds, and Predaking soared through them happily, content to be flying with his mate for what he knew to be the last time for quite a while. There was nothing but him, the clouds, and his spark, enjoying the sunset and the cool air together.

He was just preparing to turn back when he spotted something that did not belong - near the lake that was luckily still not far from their den. Blinking in confusion, he swung closer and lower, trying to see what it was.

It was a frame, lying partially in the water. Energon stained the water surrounding the motionless body, seeping away from silvery plating. Predaking made a soft sound of shock, and then started to descend.

Sunstreaker purred happily, chirping with a happy sound as they moved through the sky together. When his love made a concerned noise, however, the golden mech looked down, startled, at the form in the lake. Was that… Starscream?

Starscream was half conscious, and was groaning softly. His wings were torn some, which had prevented him from flying and saving himself from falling. His body laid limp in the sand, red optics dim as he bled out. The Seeker tilted his helm wearily as he heard the sounds of wings beating. Who…? Oh… the Predacon and his mate… he’d thought he’d seen the last of them on the ship…

He realized he was in their territory, and keened. What if the dragon thought he was after their young? He’d kill him, and Starscream couldn’t get away…

Predaking landed on the sandy ground with a thud, concern in his optics as he moved forward, lowering his helm to sniff at the Seeker. It was obvious he'd lost quite a bit of Energon - his optics were dim and there was enough around him to show that he'd been laying there for some time.

=Starscream.= Predaking murmured quietly. =What happened?=

He wanted to help - he still had a soft spot for Seekers, and he had not forgotten what Starscream had done for them that night aboard the Nemesis. Though the Seeker had done wrong by them once, he had not threatened them again. And Predaking did not like to see anyone suffer, no matter who they were.

Sunstreaker carefully dismounted from his mate and moved over towards Starscream. His steps were wary and protective; he did not trust Starscream. He might have helped them once with stopping his hemorrhaging, but Starscream had proven untrustworthy before. He knelt by the Seeker, ignoring his loud keen of terror, and carefully felt along his wings. He found the tears and whistled softly. “Someone got you good.” he murmured. “I know these marks - made enough of them myself during the war. Someone wanted you to fall to your death.”

Starscream whimpered softly at the golden mech’s touches to his wings. He flinched softly, expecting him to simply tear them right off. “Please… don’t hurt me…” he keened. “Steve… I angered an Eradicon… He tore my wings and threw me from the ship… I wouldn’t have entered your territory otherwise…”

Things had gone crazy on the Nemesis for a while. Mechs fought, and for a little while the Eradicons had taken control, leading to some of them getting more confident than their places once allowed. Steve had been one of the ones who had come forward to talk with Starscream, who had easily stepped aside for Shockwave and Soundwave to take control. The Seeker had no desire to rule a bunch of unruly drones, not after.... after losing everything.

Steve had been nice to him, warm and kind... but when Starscream had refused his romantic advances, the drone had instantly become violent and angry, leading to the Seeker's current predicament.

Instantly Predaking felt a warm protectiveness flare in his spark, and he walked forward, circling around the Seeker and lying down beside him, purring to try and comfort him. =It will be alright, little one. We will not harm you.= He lowered his helm, gently passing his glossa over Starscream's uninjured side, trying to make him feel better.

As he did this, he looked up at Sunstreaker, his golden optics a little pleading. He knew that his mate did not trust the Seeker, but he would not leave Starscream here to die.

Starscream flinched weakly as the predacon lay beside him, but the warmth radiating from his frame was comforting. He squeaked faintly in surprise as that big glossa swept over his plating, but it was somehow.... warm and helpful to feel that. "R-Really?" he stuttered faintly.

Sunstreaker met his love’s gaze. The rings of his optics swirled, the gold and the blue alternating in a faintly dizzying array as his processor worked with his coding to devise ways to stop Starscream should he prove dangerous to his family.

//We’ll help him,// he said, optics firm, //But we’re not keeping him. I don’t trust him, love.//

The golden mech looked down at Starscream with a grunt. “Your wounds are ones that I do happen to know how to fix.” He knew that Ratchet wouldn’t agree to work on the seeker. He was sour about Starscream still, but that was understandable in its own right. “You’ll come with us until you’re fixed, alright?” he asked him softly.

Starscream shriveled a bit under Sunstreaker’s gaze. His optics were attractive, but he still feared the large mech a lot. He’d been under the gladiator's claws many a time… and to trust his hand to fix him was hard. He keened softly but nodded. He had no other choice, really.

Happiness flooded through Predaking's spark, and he nudged at the Seeker with his nose. //I will watch him.//

// **I** will watch him. I don’t want him harming you.// Sunstreaker said firmly. //He harms you, he dies. No exceptions and no second chances.//

Predaking sighed lightly. //Of course. I do not believe that he will harm any of us, though.//

Starscream turned to look at the beast, and then squeaked in surprise as the dragon nudged him up and towards his back. "What...?!"

=Come on, Starscream. I will take us back to the cave.= Predaking said, pleasure in his voice. He turned his helm to Sunstreaker as the Seeker finally scrambled up onto his back, a faint feeling of smugness radiating from his spark. =Coming, my love?=

Sunstreaker watched as the seeker clambered onto his mate with a sour look, though he had hidden it by the time that his love turned to him, smugness radiating over the bond. Sunstreaker carefully dulled it down, and frowned at the Seeker. So much for a last peaceful flight to themselves. The golden mech didn’t deny that he wasn’t happy at having his good time interrupted by the Seeker, but sighed. “I don’t want to overburden you, love.” he said. “I will drive underneath.” Already, his plates were shifting, unlocking, and preparing to transform. He’d never actually transformed for his mate, as he could remember.

Too bad the moment was spoiled by red optics watching, as the golden mech folded down into a sleek roadster. No doubt, Sunstreaker would get leaves, branches, and other painful things in his under carriage that he’d have to pick out, but it would be fine. He revved softly at Predaking, his hood gleaming in the setting sun.

Starscream huddled to the dragon's neck, letting out a relived sigh that the golden one wouldn’t be climbing on behind him. The lack of trust went both ways it seemed.

Predaking blinked, suddenly a little put out. He had not wanted this. He put his neck out, touching his nose to the front of the streamlined car in front of him. //Sun... Please fly back with me. I promise I can handle it. I am sorry.//

At the gentle touch to his hood, Sunstreaker gently revved to soothe him. //You did nothing wrong, love. I will drive under you. I won't risk overburdening you, Preds.// He spoke gently to the dragon over their bond. He hadn’t got to stretch his wheels in a long time either… years, actually. But grounders didn’t have the need to drive like fliers did for flying.

Starscream watched, wondering what was going on. “He’s gonna drive… right?” Or was Predaking going to lift him in alt mode? Starscream's wings flicked instinctively, and it drew a whimper from him, making him hide his face again.

Predaking rumbled softly. =He will fly with us. I am more than capable of carrying the both of you.= His voice was rather firm and determined.

Sunstreaker’s engine revved a bit and he backed up some, giving his mate, obviously, room to take off. Out from under his hood his voice rang strong. “You’re going to fly, and I’m going to drive. You might be plenty strong, Preds, but I’m not risking our young.” He was aware that he’d let Starscream know his mate was carrying again.

And that made the Seeker stiffen. “Oricouldjustgo…” he babbled quietly. Predaking was carrying another clutch? Primus, there would be a lot of them then! And who knew how many they’d sired while he hadn’t seen them the past two years… “Don'twanacausetroubleforyouall…”

This time the rumble evolved into a growl. =Sunstreaker. You are being ridiculous. The drive back will take longer, and will no doubt leave you with debris in your frame. I am not some **fragile** thing that you need to protect. Stop this ridiculous nonsense and **get on**.=

He flashed a look at the Seeker on his back. =It is fine, Starscream. You are not an issue. Sunstreaker is simply being **stubborn** and **_ridiculous_**.=

Starscream shrunk some under the vaguely irked dragon’s gaze and swallowed. “Okay… I’ll just sit quietly then…” He hid his face once more, watching the golden car with one optic.

Sunstreaker flashed his headlights softly at his mate in response to the growl. He wouldn’t growl back… but he wouldn’t back down either. “Then that’s just what I will have to deal with.” His words were a little sharper, but he did not yell or growl. “In case you don’t remember, love, you might not be fragile on the outside, but those inside of you are fragile, and inside you are too.” He knew he’d remember when he’d almost bled to death while they’d slept, unaware of the hemorrhaging within. “So it's not happening, love. Ridiculous or not, you’ll go, and I’ll follow under you. A little debris in my undercarriage isn’t that hard to remove.”

Anger swelled in the dragon's chassis, and he snarled at the golden mech. = **FINE**.=

Seconds later he was in the air, wings beating hard to carry him up and above the clouds. He was venting hard in anger - he could handle something as insignificant as Sunstreaker's weight! He was Predaking - the greatest of his kind, not some fragile little flower that needed to be protected, and certainly not by a little grounder who was a fourth his size!

Snorting angrily, smoke wafting from his muzzle, Predaking rose higher into the night sky, dampening his biolights and the fires inside him until he disappeared against the black of the sky. 


	25. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> //Bond Speech//  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> ::Comms::

The snarl had let Sunstreaker know that he was probably not going to be welcome in the cave for the first time in their relationship.

As his mate took off, Sunstreaker gently dampened down the bond and tore off after him. He was low enough to the ground that his frame ghosted under trees and anything else fallen in his path, though twigs and other nasty things shoved right up into his undercarriage.

He knew his mate was angry. He knew that he himself was a little upset, but mostly about the Starscream thing. Sunstreaker kept up with his mate, despite what he said about him being slow. The golden mech was built for speed on wheels, which was why he chose the Lamborghini Diablo, the fastest model last he’d checked, as his frame. He could go 0 to 60 in 2.4 seconds, and used that to his advantage, as well as the bond.

He followed closely, only diverting when he had to skirt a tree or a bush, though that didn’t stop a blackberry bush from getting itself tangled around his frame.

Starscream had yelped at the angry take off and hunkered to the dragon, shaking faintly with nerves. He wasn’t used to flying dragonback, and was sure as frag not ready to fly an angry dragon.

Predaking flew a little more sedately once he reached the altitude he wanted, using the air currents to support his body. His wings spread wide, and for a long moment he simply vented, trying to calm himself down.

... Perhaps he was being a little ridiculous himself. Sunstreaker only wanted to protect him after all. There was really no reason to be so upset. The golden mech was simply...

The dragon paused. What was that....

He was using the bond to follow him!

Anger flared hot and fast again, and with another snarl Predaking violently slammed the bond closed after sending a wave of frustrated anger over it. He then turned, shooting off in a completely different direction, pouring on the speed that he rarely needed. He did **not** want to be near Sunstreaker at all right now. How dare he follow him, and using the bond!

Sunstreaker simply headed to the cave, sending apology over the closed bond that he knew would reach him when it opened again. He didn’t go in; the kids had settled down and were sleeping in their rooms. For now, the mech simply parked in front of the den. He would wait for him to get home, tend to the Seeker, and then return to this spot for the night to let Predaking have his space.

Starscream squeaked as Predaking shot off, and then keened. His wings were still bleeding. “Please… can you let me off first…? I’m still leaking…” He whimpered softly to the obviously pissed off dragon, trying not to incite his wrath. “I don’t wanna die…”

Predaking flew hard, and then Starscream's timid voice made him slow, surprise flooding through him. =I... I am sorry, Starscream. I had honestly forgotten your presence.= He thought for a moment - he did **_not_** want to go back to the cave, not right now. Instead he would go to his first home on the Earth - the one that he had left long before he had even met Sunstreaker. The cave he had first shared with Skywarp.

 It was a good distance away, but there were supplies there. He couldn't transform to help Starscream, but he knew that he could help somewhat, and there were enough supplies there for the Seeker to fix himself up a little. There was still some Energon at the rear of the cave as well, enough to fuel them through the night.

=Hold on for a moment more. We will be somewhere safe, and there are supplies there that you can use to patch yourself up. I will find us Energon.=

Sunstreaker settled down to wait, sighing faintly.

Starscream shivered softly against him. With the lack of energon, his body temperature was dropping, and he honestly was very, very cold. “Its… it's okay…” his denta chattered softly. “I didn’t wanna get in the middle of stuff…”

“Mm…. I can't reach my wings…” he murmured softly. “Can… can you transform while carrying?” His words were hopeful, hoping him to be able to, so he wouldn’t have to deal with his wings making him bleed out.

The dragon purred softly, trying to comfort the Seeker. =Unfortunately not. I can, however, do a little to help in this shape - my mandibles are dexterous enough that I should be able to help you. And I can help with the cold.=

The cave came into sight, and he slowed his descent, now flying much more carefully that he was aware of his passenger and how much he hurt. He folded his wings and padded inside as soon as he landed, carrying the Seeker into the darkness of the cave. Lighting up his biolights and allowing the fire in his chassis to spin, Predaking lit the area with a dim glow, along with a shallow bowl of rock that had been gouged soft by predacon armor. There were stacks of supplies, medical and otherwise, stacked near it, and to Predaking's pleasure, a few cubes of Energon as well.

He settled down into the little cup of rock, turning his helm to look at the Seeker astride him. =There are things here to help you, and some Energon.=

Starscream would have rather that the golden one fix him so he could heal and leave, but he just nodded and kept quiet.

He let himself be carried inside, shivering all the while. He vented softly and slid from the dragon, his legs wobbling like a newspark's before dropping him on his aft. Starscream, ever the prideful fool, got up and shuddered softly, wobbling to the supplies. “Thanks…” he murmured softly. He wouldn’t be able to do anything for his wings, but he could refuel some… though he’d only take a cube. The dragon would need the rest for his eggs. He shivered as he grasped a cube and sipped at it. “Eat the rest…” he murmured softly as he sat down against the rocky wall. He was obviously uncomfortable, but not willing to let the dragon know. Pride, perhaps.

Predaking huffed softly, not satisfied with the situation at all. He stretched out his neck, mandibles closing around Starscream's waist and lifting him from the floor, depositing the Seeker against his chest. =You will stay here, where I can keep you warm.=

Starscream squeaked with surprise at his touch, but let himself be deposited. He sipped his energon silently against the dragon, shivering softly. “I… okay…” He murmured softly.

Predaking looked to the supplies before picking out a healing salve that Skywarp had brought early in their days when he had fallen and scraped open his wing. It was not much, but it would help with the pain and at least keep infection from settling in.

Lifting it carefully, he put it in front of Starscream. =If you will open it, I should be able to get some on the wounds in your wings. And then wrap them. Will that help?= He purred slightly. =I am sorry - I just.... I do not want to return there. If you ask it of me, I will take you to Sunstreaker so that he may heal you, and then return here myself. And you will drink another cube. I can eat solid Energon, which there is plenty of at the rear of the cave. You will drink what is here.=

As the salve was deposited in front of him, Starscream clicked and shakily opened it. The fresh energon in his systems were just bleeding out as fast as he put it in. “… It will help a little,” he said softly. “I… it won't fix it… but it should stop me from bleeding to death for now.”

At the comment about Sunstreaker, he flinched. “No. No… please… I’m… not comfortable with him…” he said quietly. “He’s… we’ve fought too much for me to be comfortable with him alone…” He looked silently at the other with a sigh. “You both should have just left me to die. I don’t have anything left.” Skywarp and Thundercracker were dead - he had nothing more to live for. “And I caused problems for you…”

=I am sorry about this. That I cannot do more.= Predaking whispered quietly as he carefully spread the salve over the cuts and damages on Starscream's wings. =That I am so... petty. I am just so **angry** with him. I am **not** weak!= He huffed angrily, and then returned to what he was doing. Manipulating the bandages was a little harder, but he managed to get the Seeker's wings wrapped and the bleeding stopped. =There is a painkiller in the supplies, if you wish to take it.=

“No pain killers,” Starscream spoke softly with a shake of his helm. “It's alright… and…. I don’t think he see’s you as weak.” He blinked up at him with faint red optics. “If I were in his position, I’d probably act the same.” he said with a soft smile. “Sire’s are protective… overly so. He wants you safe and them safe.”

Predaking purred soothingly, his glossa flicking out to pass over the Seeker's armor comfortingly. =No, I should not have left you to die. No creature deserves that. And what problems you witness would no doubt have happened eventually.=

At the glossa on his armor, Starscream keened softly. “I… it would have been better. I wouldn’t feel their loss, and I wouldn’t be alone.”

He clicked and took an awkward drink of his energon. “It would be different if you were half way along,” he spoke, unaware of the dragon's current gestation. “Once one reaches that stage, even if it doesn’t hurt the body, it hurts the children minutely.” He flushed softly. “I read some of the books on the Nemesis…”

=It.... It hurts them?= Predaking murmured softly, shock in his tone. =I am halfway...=

Starscream looked positively horrified that the dragon was half way. “I… I could have hurt your hatchlings then…” The golden mech was probably going to kill him if one of them was hurt at birth.

Predaking suddenly seemed to realize just what Starscream had said, and he gave a soft exhalation of surprise and then curled around the Seeker, purring comfortingly and continuing to wash him gently. =You are not alone, little one. I am here. I will not leave you. I know what you feel - I lost two mechs that I cared about deeply, with every fiber of my being... and my first clutch of children, torn from me. I understand your pain.=

Starscream let himself be washed and simply refueled, nervousness bleeding into the shaking of his hands. “I… I am not one with you, Predaking.” he said softly. “You are mated. And your mate obviously doesn’t want me. You will have to leave me.” he said, quietly.

“… I am sorry for your loss, you know.” the Seeker spoke softly, nervously. “… Perhaps it would be best if you just left me here when you go back to your den. It’ll be easier for you and your mech. I’ll be fine with my wings bandaged.”

Predaking rumbled softly. =The hatchlings will be fine. I know my limits well. And I do not care if Sunstreaker wants you. I do. Please Starscream. I want to help, I truly do.=

Starscream flinched down under the soft rumble. “You have to be careful…” he murmured nervously. “Like he said, you’re strong. You’re not weak… but this young, **they** ,” he stressed with a hand waved to the dragon's abdomen, “ **are**.” His helm ducked softly. “And I won't stay unless both parties are willing, Predaking. I’ve spent my life being unwanted. I won't willingly stay, even if one of you wants me, to remain in the same state, that hated…”

Predaking curled a little tighter around the Seeker, sighing faintly. =Just... please think on it. I will do everything in my power to help you, to protect you. I can give you a home, a **family** again. And maybe someday I will be able to help fill that hole in your spark, whether it be with my own or another's.=

 “I… Only time will tell.” Starscream spoke softly. “I… don’t want to be unwanted, Predaking… It's…” he shook his helm softly and finished the first cube. “I want a home… a family… but to make a trine..." He tilted his helm. “I’m not the most desirable mate…”

Sighing again, the dragon settled down. =I... understand. Finish your Energon, and then let's rest. We will go back after recharge, and I promise, I will take it easy.=


	26. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//

By the time that morning came, Starscream’s wings had stiffened, and the bandages were fairly coated in Energon. He groaned softly as he woke against the dragon, feeling terrible and faintly feverish with whatever nasty stuff had gotten in his wounds before. The ointment helped keep festering gone though. “Predaking…?” he asked softly. “Can we go back now…?”

The dragon woke slowly, purring softly at the feel of a slender Seeker body curling against his own. It was like having Skywarp back, somewhat. He nodded in response to the Seeker's question, giving him a gentle lick again before nudging him towards his back. =Up you go. It should not take us long to get there. Let me know if you need anything, alright?=

Starscream was a little shaky as he climbed up his back. His frame trembled softly, and the mech barely managed to get himself seated. He felt like slag, and he wanted his wings fixed… Badly. “I’ll be okay…” he spoke softly, huddling to his neck. “Just… let's go, please? My wings are stiffening.” He gave them a tiny painful flutter. “Not to sound ungrateful or anything…” he didn’t want to incite the wrath of the mech by coming off as rude, when he simply hurt like bloody hell.

Whimpering faintly in concern, Predaking complied, taking off as easily as he could and moving fast towards the cave. He hadn't wanted any of this...

*************

Sunstreaker was asleep. He’d passed out as dawn came, sleeping in the same spot he parked. His tires made ruts in the ground from his weight resting there. The bond was still clamped shut, and would remain so until he awoke. Soft snoring came from his engine.

Starscream found that the flight back to the golden mech didn’t last too long. He’d enjoyed the air as much as he could, and he curled slightly into the dragon with a soft sigh of contentment. He didn’t pay attention to when they got there.

Predaking saw the glint of gold outside the cave when he started down, and felt a pang of guilt in his spark. What he had done had been childish and just plain stupid, and now he was suffering the consequences. His bondmate had waited for him outside in the cold, and he could feel Starscream motionless on his back, not even reacting when they hit the ground not far from Sunstreaker.

Tentatively, Predaking eased the bond open.

Sunstreaker did not awaken when the dragon landed. It had only been about an hour or two since he’d fallen asleep anyways. His frame was jutting with leaves and twigs and other debris he hadn’t bothered to pick out. However, when the bond creaked open, the only thing Predaking got was an apology and the weary tired feel that Sunstreaker always got when he argued. Usually with Sides, they would brawl it out until one of them was in the hospital. With Predaking, that was not an option. A soft snore rolled from under his hood.

Starscream finally slid from Predaking's back, landing more sturdily on the ground. His heels moved and wobbled some on the dirt, but eventually he caught his pedes under him.

//Sunstreaker....// Predaking murmured through the bond. //I know you are tired, and I am so sorry. I was a fool. But please, Starscream needs help. I was an idiot, I was not able to care for him.// A faint wave of helplessness moved through the bond, and Predaking reaching out to touch his muzzle to the front of the Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker stirred softly at the murmur through the bond. The faint feelings of the night before flitted by before they were tucked away under a careful numbness at the mention of Starscream. The nudge to his hood prompted the snoring to stop, and Sunstreaker backpedaled away from the dragon before transforming. The grit was unpleasant in his frame, but there was nothing he could do anyways. He was tired, but he didn’t want to refuel to boost his energy. He just needed sleep.

//It's fine.// he said to his mate. //You’re not an idiot or a fool. It was my fault. But I’m not sorry I refused… and I’ll care for his wounds.// His words were tempered short by exhaustion and distaste for the silver seeker.

Silently, he moved over to Starscream and guided the seeker in with a firm hand, settling him on a rock. He began unbandaging what Predaking had already done, ignoring the fearful tremble of the mech before him. He subspaced a compact welder he’d stolen from Ratchet long ago, and began to fix things and rebind them together in his wings.

Predaking whimpered faintly - he could feel the disappointment, upset, and distaste in Sunstreaker's spark. He didn't want his mate to feel that way, and he did not like that they were separated like this.

//No.// he said softly as he watched his lover work. //I am a fool. And an idiot. I let my pride get in the way of our relationship. You were only trying to protect me, and the sparklings, and my foolish view of the world stopped me from seeing that.// He watched the cringing Seeker silently, and then sighed. //I know you don't like him Sunstreaker, but all I'm asking is that you give him a chance. He is alone, and last night he told me that we should have let him die, and asked me to just leave him. He has nothing left... no one else that cares for him.//

His optics were pleading as they looked at his lover. //I am not asking you to love him, or to let him in to our relationship. Just... please. Let him have a chance to live again. He is alone, just like I was when I found you, and I would not wish that feeling on anyone, Starscream or otherwise.//

Sunstreaker almost did not hear the whimper his love let out, and he ducked his helm softly to keep his optics out of sight as he bound cables and wires together. Any infection would be handled with Starscream’s nanites, as soon as he was patched up. Coincidently, ducking his helm kept him from seeing his love’s pleading optics.

The golden mech’s shoulders hunched softly, and he narrowed the bond some so he would not bother his mate with his feelings. He left it open enough to receive words, and words alone. //You had your reasons, and I respect it.// He clicked. //Pride or no, I know you would have eventually realized why I refused. You were not a fool, or an idiot. Prideful, maybe, but not either of the other two. We all have our prideful moments.//

His words were terse as he nicked his digit with the welder, and popped it in his mouth to let it cool before he went back to work. //In my book he’s had more than enough chances for all the bots in the world.// His lip curled softly on the side that was away from his mate. //For what he’s done, he should die. But gauging it like that, so should I.//

//Love him? The only time I can ever see myself loving him, is loving how his head looks on a pike. He might have helped saved my life by stopping the bleeding, Predaking, and that’s why I’m fixing him now, but I don’t trust him, and I doubt I ever will.//

He let out a short snort. //I know you sympathize with him, Predaking,// Sunstreaker did too, actually. He’d been alone for millions and millions of years, and had gone insane from it, though he’d gotten his sanity back after being caged for years. //But I can't give him a chance, not when I don’t think he deserves one. I’m sorry.//

With one last weld, Starscream’s wings were fixed, and Sunstreaker stood abruptly after wrapping them in fresh bandages. “He’s fixed.” he said curtly. “He’s going to need to rest for a time, but he’s not going anywhere, not for several months.” That was said with distaste. “He won't even be able to transform without rupturing things.”

There was a long moment where Predaking had no idea what to say, or what to do. The feeling of the bond narrowing between them felt like a punch to the spark, and he realized in that moment that he had made a terrible mistake. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to fix it - only time would bring Sunstreaker around.

Sorrow and pain flaring in his spark, the dragon lowered his helm, elaborate helm plating flattening against his neck. //I... I understand. I am sorry.//

Sunstreaker moved from the Seeker, and Starscream relaxed visibly. “I’m going to try and sleep before I clean up some.” The Seeker was too weak to harm his mate, his processor told him, thus it was okay to sleep. He moved and slipped past Predaking, moving back to his parking spot outside the cave before transforming down.

 The twigs grinded in Sunstreaker's gears, but he folded down all the same, and settled into his spot with a tired sigh. He wasn’t going to get the nest dirty… and he wasn’t going to sleep there, as he knew Starscream would be put there. The other nest wasn’t made yet, let alone fully carved out… He’d do that when he woke up… yes… sleep… it sounded nice…

Slowly Predaking turned after Sunstreaker left the cave, going to the nest... **their** nest, alone for the first time. He hadn't slept alone in nearly 6 years. The blankets felt cold, the nest felt huge. Curling into a ball, the dragon shuddered, a soft keen escaping him as impossible tears fell down his cheeks. He had never cried in his beast form before. He hadn't thought it possible.

It appeared that he could.

Even though he knew Sunstreaker wouldn't hear, he still wanted to say it, sobbing softly at the silence that returned. //I love you...//

The sparklings woke to the small sound of their sire crying, and moved out of their den to look. Their carrier wasn’t there, but they weren’t sure why… So they moved to the big dragon with small comforting chirps, curling around him and keening to let him know that he wasn’t alone.

Starscream wasn’t sure what happened, but he knew he wouldn’t be welcomed by the golden mech outside, or if he was found with Predaking. So, Starscream curled up on some rocks, sleeping with his face to his arm to rest.

Sunstreaker was awake enough to send back feelings, though he wasn’t sure his love would respond. //Love you too…// drifted back softly, faintly, before he drifted off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Vyxen: As I am the one playing Predaking, I figured I would do a little explaining here. He's really reacting to things in a negative fashion, and taking a lot of things the wrong way. He really just wants to help Starscream, and has no particular interest in mating with him right now, but unfortunately that's exactly what Sunstreaker thinks is happening.   
> Right now their entire fight is just a bunch of misunderstandings, as well as heightened emotions from Predaking.


	27. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> ::Comms::

Morning came again, for all had slept through the day, and Sunstreaker woke stiff and sore. Sleeping in vehicle mode always left him in pain. He transformed at the crack of dawn, when no one was awake, and made his way to the pool. He cleaned off there, and left a pile of twigs and nasty things on the edge of the pool.

After he was cleaned, he moved to the other cave and began to loudly carve out the rock. He didn’t refuel. He was removing any lingering frustrations by making a nest for the cause of their frustrations.

Predaking awoke slowly at the sound of movement followed by scraping and carving sounds. He knew it was Sunstreaker, and the dragon felt pain move through his spark, pain that he carefully contained. Sunstreaker was carving out a separate nest, no doubt for himself.

His mate was leaving him.

He was alone once more, and this time with a clutch of eggs on the way. He didn't want to leave his little ones though.... but the constant pain of going to recharge alone, of seeing Sunstreaker every day, but no doubt not interacting with him....

He didn't know if he could take it.

.... No, he knew he couldn't.

Mind made up, the dragon carefully rose to his paws, passing a loving lick over each of his sparkling's bodies, tears moving down his cheeks once more. =I love you, my little ones...= he whispered. He would come back and visit, when he could fly again.

Quickly he went to the front of the cave, and, gathering his strength to carry him away from all that he had ever wanted, he flew.

Sunstreaker hadn’t had time to stop his mate as the dragon pretty much galloped from the cave and left. He hadn’t even really had time to react to the feeling his mate's partially opened bond was giving out. He keened a brokenhearted keen, and dropped the rock he was holding.

Thoughtlessly, Sunstreaker bolted after his mate, not bothering to transform in his haste. He might have been faster on four wheels, but he could see better in bot mode. Once more, he tore off through the trees, realizing that his love was going to their old nest. He keened, but didn’t reach for him. It was best not too, until he could corner him and demand why he was leaving him… Sunstreaker honestly didn’t know what the frag he’d done wrong.

He’d been trying to appease his mate with making the wretched Seeker a nest to stay in… what had he done now?

Predaking hit the ground rather hard outside the nest, the tears clouding his optics making it hard to see. Sobbing, he made his way inside, and very nearly collapsed just inside, the grief and pain thundering through him. Rejection, sour and hot, flared in his spark, his processor just continuing to flash through all the days they had had... the days that he had ruined with his pride and impulsive behavior. All he had wanted was to help someone who was as he had once been, to make their family bigger and better.

He had just wanted them to be happy, and instead he had screwed up everything.

Sunstreaker had literally been thrown into a fit of spasms. The **pain** and rejection from his mate’s bond floored him, worse than any seizure he’d ever had before from when his half spark had been failing. It took him a minute to physically stop his spasms. He hoped Predaking didn’t inadvertently sever the bond; his spark was too weak for that. It would implode, and the dragon would probably find his dead frame in the trees, reaching for the last direction he’d been in.

He ran hard, fast, in the direction of the cave. It took him a few minutes at a dead sprint to get there, and his vents were cycling hard as he stumbled blearily to the mouth of the cave. Unbeknownst to him, his optics were leaking the soft blue fluids of his tears. They cast a soft glow on his face, for he’d not refueled in two days in order to give him the correct glow.

Inside, he found his true love curled up, weeping where they used to sleep. Sunstreaker keened and his legs gave, crawling slowly towards his mate. //Please…// he spoke softly into the bond. //Please… what did I do? How can I fix it?//

Predaking was startled from his sorrow by the sound of Sunstreaker's voice over their bond. His helm shot up with a gasp, and he stared with wide golden optics at the mech before him. =I... you... you c-came? You f-found me? I.... I don't understand.=

Sunstreaker keened softly at the surprise his mate felt, and scooted closer even as he shied back. “I will always come, my love…” He murmured softly. “The bond… I… I felt you…” His legs still twitched from the miniature seizure his love had unknowingly put him through.

Predaking lowered his helm again, shrinking away from Sunstreaker. =Y-You don't w-want me anym-more...= he keened softly. =S' w-why you were b-build... building t-the other nest...= his voice choked off, his body trembling.

Sunstreaker was low to the ground in a ‘forgive me’ position, and he literally scooted closer on his belly, his armor scraping the stone. “Why would you…?” At his following sentence, the mech keened and wrenched open the pain-filled bond. The pain made him spasm softly right there on the ground, but he forced past it and filled it with a deep and undying love. “No… No, I want you! You’re my other half!” he keened. “I was making the nest for that Seeker…” His optics misted again and he scooted to the lip of the old nest. “You wanted me to heal him… So I was making him a place to heal…”

Pleading optics looked up at the dragon, filled with sorrow and apology.

=But you left me!= Predaking wailed in response. =S-Six years, and I h-haven't slept alone, and I can't...= he shook his helm. =I cannot be alone again!=

“I didn’t!” Sunstreaker cried out with anguish. “I was filth covered and too tired to wash! I didn’t want to dirty the nest! We’re always so careful not to dirty it!” Sunstreaker scooted down into the nest as he was speaking. “I won't leave you! Please! Don’t make me go!”

Predaking shivered, closing his optics. =I feel so... so **disgusting**. I just wanted us to be happy, to help someone, to maybe even make our family a little bigger, because he deserves love, Sunstreaker! He deserves a second chance, like everyone else! I know you don't trust him, I understand that, but don't treat him like he's worthless!=

Sunstreaker keened loudly. “You’re not disgusting! You’re amazing and open hearted! It's me who is disgusting. I won't accept him, and I won't love him, and I’m terrible because I can't bring myself to do it to make you happy….”

Predaking choked, shaking his helm. =I **feel** worthless.... l-like I've d-done nothing in the p-past 24 hours but **screw up**. Everything is falling apart and it's **all** my fault!=

The dragon curled into a tighter ball, as though he was trying to hide from the world. =I'm sorry...= he whimpered. =I'm sorry I can't do anything right, that I destroyed us with my selfishness. Please...=

Despair swirled in his spark, and it was suddenly like a switch had been flipped, his voice growing dull and quiet. =Please just leave me here. I don't deserve you, or the little ones. Tell them... tell them I'm sorry.=

The golden mech scooted down and touched him, crying softly. “You didn’t destroy us… No… you didn’t…” He keened. “The only way you’re making me leave is to kill me. If the bond breaks, I die. I’d rather die by your claws then to live in heartache until my spark gives out… it beats for you and only you… without you, it has no reason to beat…”

The dragon couldn't take it anymore - he reached out, wrapping his front legs around Sunstreaker's body and dragging him close, wrapping the golden mech in metallic dragon-flesh. =No...= he moaned. =I could not bear it if you were to die... **That** would truly destroy me...=

Sunstreaker welcomed being dragged close. The golden mech clung to him, keening and nuzzling him as the frame below him moaned out his words. “Then you know what would happen if you tried to send me away…”

Predaking shivered faintly. =I am sorry.... I am so sorry...= Tears trailed down his cheeks, and the dragon curled tighter around his mate, spark finally opening to the bond that was roiling with negative emotions. Tentatively he pressed apologetic and warm feelings through, trying to mend what he had broken.

“No… I’m sorry… So sorry…” the golden mech keened. When the bond opened fully, Sunstreaker pressed his own love and heavy apologies back to him, keening over the bond. He pulled him in close, trying to fix what he thought he had broken.

=You are not disgusting.= Predaking whispered quietly, finally lying still against the rock. =You are strong, and protective, and you only want what is best for me and our little ones. I understand that - I respect that.= Leaning back a little so he could look Sunstreaker in the optics, he pleaded quietly. =I trust you, Sunstreaker, with my spark. All I ask is that you do the same for me. Trust that I know what I'm talking about, what I'm doing letting him in our lives. I am not asking you to love him - just to give him a chance. Please - trust me.=

 “But I am…” Sunstreaker keened softly. “I am…” He pressed close. He wasn’t strong, though he was protective… Too protective. When his mate leaned back, he looked him in the optics as well, the orbs sad and guarded faintly, wary of making his mate angry again. “Trust you, with all of my spark… always… I trust you know what you’re talking of, love… I do… But my processor screams that he is not to be trusted… I won't ever love him or trust him, Predaking.” His words were sorrowful and sad, keened softly. “I **can’t** …”

His optics pleaded for the dragon to understand. “He can stay…” His spark throbbed with a sudden sorrow as a thought crossed his processor. “If… if you would prefer him over me, then we can bond him, and I’ll hedge out of your lives as much as I can…” His optics practically bled with the feeling of his spark breaking. “I’ll do whatever to make you happy… But I can't love or trust him… not after millions of years of war… He fears me, I loathe him… it wouldn’t be fair to him…. Or you…”

He curled his face to his arms. “I’m babbling nonsense….” He keened. “Please… I want you happy… But I can't love him or trust him… I can't…. He can stay to make you happy… but he won't be welcome in my spark, my love… I’m… I’m sorry….” He sobbed softly. “I’m a failure of a mate because I can't seem to make you happy… I trust you… I do… but not him….”

=Oh... oh, my Sun, no...= Predaking whispered, pressing his helm to Sunstreaker's. =I would never do that to you. You pulled my world out of the darkness, gave me a reason to live again when I felt there was nothing left for me. I would never abandon you, and you are /not/ a failure.=

He nudged Sunstreaker until their optics met, his gaze serious. =Listen to me, Sunstreaker. **You**. **Are**. **_Perfect_**. You are everything I want, and more than I deserve. Are you listening? You are all that I want. I find Starscream attractive, yes, and he has stirred protective instincts in me, but I do not love him. He reminds me of Skywarp, but he is **not** Skywarp, and I know that.=

A faint smile passed through his optics. =And even if I did love him, I would **never** ask you to bond with him, to let me bond with him, if you did not as well. All I want is to give him a fighting chance, Sunstreaker. To do something for another bot that feels right. He wanted to die, the night that we found him, Sunstreaker, and I just want to show him that there are reasons to live.=

He nudged at the golden mech again. =No one will ever replace you in my spark. If you still feel the same about him when he is well again, then he will leave. I never intended for him to be a permanent addition to our lives, not if it wasn't what you wanted. It is **our** life that he would be joining, **our** family. It cannot happen without **both** of us. I would never want it to.=

Sunstreaker keened and pressed his helm to his mate's, shuddering softly. He shivered and shook against him, shuddering with sobs. “But I am a failure…” He said. “I don’t want you to go… But I wouldn’t blame you… Sideswipe left me too…”

As his watering gaze met his mate's serious one, the mech felt his throat locked up. He shuddered softly. “I’m not perfect… On the outside maybe, but its only to cover all of my flaws inside…” He keened and pressed his helm to his mate’s neck. “I’m not sure why you would want me, Predaking… I’m… I’m not what you deserve. You deserve one better then I… but I’ll try my hardest to make you happy.” It curdled a bit inside that Predaking thought Starscream attractive, but he understood why. They had talked about attractiveness after all.

“Alone, neither of us can bond another…” He sniffed softly. “But know if you change your mind anytime, then… Then I’ll do what I have to, to make you happy… even if I don’t want to be replaced.” Even if it killed him too. “I… I have felt what he’s felt, Predaking…” he spoke softly. “I know what it's like… but even still, I doubt anything will change. He fears me too much, and I loathe him too much…”

Somber optics looked up at the dragon with a keen. “I… I am sorry I’m not as I should be…” He shuddered softly. He wanted to go home, clean off the mess of his armor and pick out the twigs once more, and then curl up close to his mate and reassure himself that Predaking wouldn’t leave him.

Sparklings or no, the sparkbreak would literally stop his spark.

=Shh...= Predaking whispered, rocking Sunstreaker against him. =I am not leaving. I will not leave you, I would not leave you even if Primus came down from the skies and promised to give me back Knockout and Skywarp... You are everything I want, and I will **never** leave.=

Sunstreaker pressed close with a watery sounding sob. Given that his vocalizer was letting out his sounds of woe at making his mate upset previously, he spoke over the flared bond. //I won't leave you either.// he said. //I couldn’t… you’re my spark, my reason for living… I’d die…// He keened. //Still… I should be comforting you… not the other way around… I messed up and hurt you… and I’m sorry…//

Predaking purred a little louder, curling around his shivering mate. =It is fine, my love. You did not hurt me, I hurt myself. I was prideful and irrational, I see that now. I jumped to conclusions, and let those conclusions guide me.=

Sunstreaker shuddered and listened, silent until the end. “Coding can make irrationalities flare up… When I carried Windracer, I… I was very moody.” He sniffed softly. “It's not your fault, love… I don’t blame you for what you can't control.”

The dragon nuzzled close, trying to comfort his mate. =Starscream will stay until he is healed, and then we will ask him to leave.=

//That would be best,// Sunstreaker keened softly, purring back softly as he forced a lockdown on his emotional center to stop his sobbing. //I am sorry to put him out, but once he has his wings back, he’d be able to go wherever…//

=If you feel that it is best, then that is what we'll do.= Predaking said in response. He worried that the Seeker would quite possibly take his own life if they pushed him out, but as much as he wanted to help, he could **not** hurt his family like this again. Perhaps he would get lucky, and Sunstreaker would learn that the little Seeker was no threat to him.

“For now, yes, it is…” Sunstreaker nodded softly. At this point, the golden mech just wished they hadn’t found him. Then this wouldn’t have happened… All over him not climbing on top of Predaking for the flight home.

The mech took in a sigh and pressed close, arms coming around his neck. “Primus… I love you… please, don’t run again… confront me if you have too, but don’t run…”

=I love you as well, my beautiful Sun, my reason, my light and life...= Predaking whispered in response. =I promise, I will not hold something like this inside again.= He suddenly laughed softly. =I do not think I will be able to run again before long. The eggs grow heavy in my belly - we should return to the nest, before I am no longer able to fly.= He purred, nuzzling his lover. =And get you cleaned up. I wish to see your plating shine once more.=

The golden mech nuzzled his mate. “My Predaking… my love, my light, my life, my spark… Please don’t hide it.” At the laugh, he chuckled gently. “I see…” His hand moved and was hesitant, like he’d make his love angry if he did, but eventually touched and caressed his abdomen, hard with their young. “You won't put up an argument then… I won't ride back.” He looked up at him. “I’ll drive below…” he knew this was how it had all started. “For the sake of the eggs…”

He tilted his helm softly. “And I wish to finish his nest first… He’s sleeping in the rocks… and I don’t want to have to get dirty again anyways…”

Predaking huffed softly at the idea that Sunstreaker would have to drive again, but he did not argue. He saw the reasoning behind it, and despite his dislike of it, he understood it. =Very well. I will help you with the nest?= he asked tentatively.

Sunstreaker had visibly flinched at the soft huff, expecting another argument to break out. This argument, he wouldn’t be able to do much more then stay firm in his words on not flying… but no arguing words came forth. “You can watch and keep me company, but no.” he shook his helm. “You dug a pool for us in this cave… I can make a small nesting area for the Seeker on my own.”

He clicked softly. “I just need to refuel first.” He hadn’t refueled since the morning of their fight, and his tanks were starting to hurt from being low. He looked at Predaking softly. “Shall we go…?” He also hoped his love, if he flew, didn’t see the clearing where he’d seized about on the ground.

The dragon smiled softly. =Then I will stay with you. And of course - I will get you a cube when we arrive.= He stood, stretching out his tight cables and tense body, and then led the way to the front of the cave, spreading his wings and taking off a moment later. He hovered, waiting for Sunstreaker, and only starting to move when the golden mech did as well.


	28. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warning: Mentions of rape and previous violence.

As they stood and left, Sunstreaker found his frame ached once more. He sighed, folding down into his alt mode as he watched his mate. Gently flashing his lights, he took off, smashing through underbrush and making a lovely mess of his under carriage once more. He’d be glad for a wash when he finished the nest. //Do we have extra pillows for his nest…?// As much as he detested Starscream, his wings would need pillows behind them. But his mate came first, and all pillows needed were going to him, first and foremost.

//We do.// Predaking responded, keeping an optic on Sunstreaker. He didn't particularly like the way that the golden mech was pushing through the brush, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't want to start another fight, not with this tentative peace they had achieved. //There are several in one of the children's caves - Streamdancer's, I believe. You know how she likes to find things and store them.// his voice was fond as he thought of his daughter.

//Good.// He chirped softly, wiggling his alt mode under a fallen tree. He almost got stuck, but a quick rev of his engine had him jerking out from under it. //I’ll steal some from ‘Dancer then. She doesn’t need to hoard them all, the silly thing that she is.// His words were tinted with affection. //Think Ratchet’s noticed some of his pillows disappear each time she visits?//

The dragon chuckled faintly. //If he has, I doubt that he would have said anything. He is quite fond of our little ones.//

//Fond indeed,// Sunstreaker chuckled. //They have him wrapped around their claws.// He grinned mentally at the thought.

Heading through the woods, Sunstreaker steered around the clearing previously thought of, and continued on for the cave. //I really am sorry I didn’t come to the nest last night… but I didn’t want dirt, twigs, leaves and whatever else is soiling me to be in there.//

Predaking hummed softly to himself, looking ahead as the cave came into view. //I do understand that. My feelings and spark were just so... full of confusion and distress last night, I saw it as a rejection. I know that was beyond foolish now. You do not need to explain it to me, my love.//

As the cave came into view, Sunstreaker transformed on the fly, running to let his frame slow down without crashing. Shoving through the trees, Sunstreaker grunted to himself, but purred to his mate. //I could have told you why I was outside. It was folly on my part, but I hadn’t thought of it.// he watched his mate come in for a landing, while picking a branch from his helm fins.

Sunstreaker watched as his mate landed, and his fins fluttered as he folded in his wings. This would be the last flight, he thought. He’d seen his mate’s struggles with getting in the air. The eggs were getting heavy, it would seem.

Predaking landed lightly, huffing as his wings folded against his spine. //It seems as though both of us made some mistakes. Let us just agree that we both messed up and move on, my love. I am tired of fighting.// He lowered his helm as he came close, pressing his cheek to the side of Sunstreaker's helm before laughing softly and using his mandibles to pick at some of the leaves and debris that were stuck on his frame. //You need a good wash, my Sun.//

As Predaking came close, Sunstreaker nuzzled his helm against his cheek. //That we did love.// He nodded. //I am tired of fighting as well, so we’ll agree we were both in the wrong.// Sunstreaker began to laugh as his mate began to pick at the twigs and nasty things stuck to his frame. //That I do, but I should finish his nest before I clean, or I’ll just get dirty all over again. Besides, it's almost done. A few more feet of stone to clear, and then I can carve out the nesting bowl.//

Predaking licked at his cheek fondly, and then turned to make his way back into the cave. //I will get you Energon, and then join you.//

//Alright love,// Sunstreaker chuckled as he was licked.

Predaking checked on the brood, still curled in the warm space he had left during his frantic flight earlier. The dragon's optics grew fond, and he lowered his helm to give them all gentle nuzzles, his spark bursting with love. To think he had almost thought of leaving them - it all seemed so ridiculous now.

A quick check on Starscream found the Seeker still curled up where he'd been left, wings fluttering faintly in his sleep. Predaking had little doubts that he would be uncomfortable when he woke, and he couldn't help but nuzzle the Seeker gently. He had not been lying when he told Sunstreaker that he did not love Starscream - but he did feel protective over the Seeker, and wanted to help how he could.

He fetched two cubes of Energon from their stores, and then made his way to the extra cavern that Sunstreaker had been working on, purring a greeting to his mate as he came close.

After watching the dragon walk off, Sunstreaker sighed softly. He still regretted their fight, no matter how silly it would be. Fights were unpleasant, and he hated them… Having one with his pregnant mate was one of the last things he’d ever wanted. He sighed and moved into the cave, heading for the stone one. It was in the past now, and there was no changing the past.

He was all too familiar with that sentiment.

As his mate moved around the cave, he smiled at him and ducked into the side den, ignoring the fact his mate had been moving to the seeker. Soon, the sound of stone tearing, ripping, and shredding filled the cave, as the un-energized mech began to clear out the stone. He’d have to move it all out of the cave later, but that would be easy to do.

As his mate came in, purring at him, Sunstreaker stopped and purred back, plopping down the stone on the good-sized pile he’d been putting it in. Turning back to Predaking, Sunstreaker smiled at him and moved closer. “Do you want me to get you a pillow to lay on, love?” he asked softly, noting that he had two cubes. Sunstreaker would probably only be able to take one at the start, and one after. Too much, and his tanks would be in pain. “The floor is not yet softened, with all the scuffling and hard stone I’ve dropped on it.”

Predaking chuckled softly, settling down on the stone. =I may be carrying, but I am not **that** fragile, Sunstreaker. Besides, my armor will help the stone to soften.= He lay his head in the golden mech's lap, wanting to be close for a moment.

Sunstreaker settled down next to him and chuckled. “I worry too much, I know, I know.” As his mate settled his helm in his lap, the mech leaned against the stone wall and cracked open a cube. Sipping slowly from it, he gently stroked his mate’s helm, rubbing along the bases of his horns. “I’m sure he’d appreciate the softened stone,” he nodded softly. “It’s almost done, actually. Should I put a cubby in one side so he can store things there if he likes?”

The dragon hummed softly, glad that despite Sunstreaker's dislike of the Seeker, he was still thoughtful enough to think of his comfort. =I am sure he would like that. And... after he leaves, it might be a good spot for the children as they get older.= He purred at the gentle rubbing to his helm, closing his optics in pleasure as his spark spun warmly. **This** was how they were meant to be.

Sunstreaker smiled softly, glad his mate seemed pleased. He purred warmly back, and continued to rub his helm. His spark flowed warmth over the bond, basking in its openness. They shouldn’t have fought. Bonded pairs did sometimes squabble, but fights where one thinks the other is leaving rarely happens. Bonding was for life, unless both agree to sever it… and even then, usually they die. “I’m sure he will… and with a little expansion as they get bigger, I’m sure they’ll enjoy here too.” He said as he took a drink of his energon. It was good and refreshing to his systems, and his tanks began to process it and send it through his frame as fast as they could. “You know, love,” He suddenly grinned. “You’re going to need a wash too. You’ve got stone dust all over your chin and cheeks from touching me.” And some on his chest from when they’d cuddled in the other cave.

Predaking looked up at him, humor and mischievousness shining in his optics. =And how do you know that was not my plan all along?= he asked playfully. =A good mutual wash would be lovely, and something that we haven't done for a while.=

The truth was, Sunstreaker didn’t honestly **know** if his mate had planned it, but with the humor and mischief in his optics, Sunstreaker could only chuckle happily as he drank. “It could have been a plan,” he grinned as he used his thumb to wipe his own mouth from the almost snorting of the energon. “And you’re right; a mutual wash sounds wonderful~ Though I think I’ll end up doing most of the washing,” he teased gently, “Since my digits fit in narrow places.” He demonstrated this by wiggling his finger down and tickling a wire.

Chuckling in return, Predaking wiggled one of his smaller mandibles into a gap in Sunstreaker's armor on his side, returning the tickle. =And I have my ways. I will do my best, though you are right, it will be you doing most of the work.= He smiled widely, amusement flowing down the bond. =Although you **are** supposed to be taking care of me. I am in the midst of carrying your young.=

Sunstreaker wiggled faintly at the tickle, and chuckled. “So long as you can get my back plates where I can't reach, then I’m content to wash everywhere else on you.” He winked down at him and finished his cube. A little too fast for his tank's taste, for it gave a soft pang of pain and a rumble, but it didn’t stop him from nuzzling his love. “Yes I should be. And I’m sorry I haven't been as attentive as I should be.” But he did, literally, find out he was going to be a sire not even two days prior. “I’ll try and make up for it, but you’ll have to bear with me on my over protectiveness.”

=I will get those, as well as anything else I can manage to pin you down for.= Predaking said lightly, though he grew concerned when he heard the faint noises from his mate's tanks. =Slow down, my love, we are not in any hurry. You know you have trouble sometimes. And I was only teasing - you have done a wonderful job being attentive to me, as always.=

Sunstreaker grinned softly. “Going to pin me down and have your way with cleaning me, are you?” He teased lightly. At his mates concerned words, he kissed the plating above his optics. “Aye, I know.” He nuzzled him. “I already finished it, but it was just the last swallow that got me, love. I’m usually careful, but accidents happen.” He chuckled softly as his tanks settled calmly. “Ah, but you know me. I’m never going to feel I’m caring for you well enough. It's part of being a sire, as I’ve been told.”

Predaking purred softly at the kiss. =Indeed they do. And yes, I do know how you are. No matter how much I tell you that you are more than enough, you continue to doubt yourself.= He sighed faintly. =Sometimes I feel as though you are smothering me. But I know it is only because you love me.=

Sunstreaker nuzzled his mate softly, purring gently to try and soothe away the sigh that escaped his vents. “It’s just part of me, I guess.” He nuzzled him again. “I kinda got that way from my twin, so its partially his fault too, I guess.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I smother you, love…. But you’re right. It's because I love you that I smother… but I suppose a good well placed growl would probably send me skittering,” he teased gently. “Or if you want space, you could probably send me on a crazy errand to find you a flower or something. Primus knows, I’d do whatever to make you happy; and that includes rooting around in the underbrush to find you flowers, or whatever you’d like.” If his mate wanted a chunk of moon rock, then Sunny’d be hijacking the ground bridge and going to the moon.

Predaking couldn't help but laugh at that imagery. =Flowers? Primus, that sounds like something that Streamdancer would ask you to do!= He blinked, and then laughed a little harder. =In fact, I seem to recall something similar to that happening when they were little - an incident when I had to come get you out of a tree you were stuck in because she wanted that red leaf so much and you managed to get a branch hooked in your armor?=

The flush that traveled over Sunstreaker's face was bright blue and obvious. “Indeed.” He grinned despite his flush. “At least I got the leaf for her. Didn’t she get Ratchet to laminate it for her so she could keep it, because it was a good memory?… you know, that branch was strong. I’m not a feather weight.” He chuckled. “I remember you laughed at me much like you’re doing now.”

=Yes, she did.= Predaking laughed. =And you blushed just as beautifully then as you are now.= He purred, nuzzling at his mate's face. He started to speak again, but a clatter of sound from the main cavern had him turning. =That is no doubt the children waking up. I will go gather their breakfast - finish up here and then we can get cleaned up, my love.=

Sunstreaker grinned and nuzzled him back. The clattering of sound kept him from speaking as well, but he did smile. “Alright love,” He smiled. “I’ll finish here as quickly as I can, and then we’ll wash.” He purred. Gently slipping out from under his mate, after giving him a firm and loving kiss where his mouth was, the mech scooted the extra cube to the side for later consumption. He’d need to synthesize more soon, with the extra mouth to feed.

After his mate left to tend their children, he went back to carving out the rock and piling it up. Once the main chamber was done, he set out to carve out a nice sized cubby hole.

Streamdancer lead the brood out to the main room, chirping softly and wondering where their parents were. She could hear her Cari grinding away at the stone in the back of the side den, and wondered why he was doing it. After witnessing Sire’s tears the night prior, the hatchling wondered… Were her Cari and Sire splitting…?

Starscream woke at the sound of the hatchlings peeping, but kept hidden from view in his rock pile. He hurt, but he wasn’t going to bother moving and startling them. The last thing he needed, he sighed, was for them to bounce on his frame, or do whatever hatchlings did, while he was wounded.

Predaking came into the main room to see all of the children waiting rather quietly, a little odd for them. He blinked, and then remembered that they had come to him the night before, and had seen his breakdown. =Oh little ones, I am sorry.=

They moved close to him, cuddling against his sides with soft peeps and chirps. =You and Sire aren't splitting, are you?= Streamdancer asked after a moment, her optics wide and scared.

=No! Oh, no, my darling, we are not.= Predaking purred, lowering his helm to nuzzle at all of them. =Sometimes adults do things that make each other upset, and then they have a bit of a squabble. And your little brothers and sisters are making my processors a little addled, so I was not thinking clearly. We spent the morning talking, and everything is just fine.= He purred comfortingly to them. =I would never leave any of you, or your Carrier.=

He smiled, trying to divert their attention. =Now, is everyone hungry?=

Sunstreaker didn’t know of the conversation out in the main room, for the sound of his claws gouging out the rocks. He found a pretty crystal, though, an amethyst he thought, and tucked it into subspace for Streamdancer later.

The hatchlings and sparklings all chirped softly, glad their Sire wasn’t going to split from Cari. At the mention of food, they all perked. Blackfury sidled close to her Sire and nuzzled his belly. =Silly siblings, why do you make Sire’s processor funny?= She chirped softly.

Whitewing fluttered her wings and peered up at her Sire. =We’re hungry, Sire. Didn’t refuel yesterday.= They’d spent the day curled with their Sire while he cried himself to sleep.

Over the top of the rock, Starscream peeked at them. His sore wings twitched, and he sighed, shifting to sit on top of it. He was still tired, but he needed to refuel. Perhaps he could ask for a cube… His optics landed on the brood, and he smiled involuntarily. They were cute little things. He was glad Megatron hadn’t gotten them that day. Briefly, he wondered if the black one with white wings would remember him snatching her out of the air.

Predaking chuckled softly at Blackfury. =They do not do it on purpose, little one. Creating new predacons takes a lot of energy, and can sometimes do things to the carrier.= He turned his attention back to the little ones, and felt a faint pang of regret at his unintentional neglectful treatment of his children.

=Well, then let us hurry and get something to eat.= He led the way to their little storage area that connected to the larger mine at the rear of the cave, picking a few crystals and breaking them into manageable sizes for the hatchlings, and then retrieving three cubes for the triplets. They all squeaked happily and accepted the offerings, eating amid chirps and cheeps to each other.

BlackFury blinked and nodded, fluttering the black flaps of her wings before tucking them close. =Oh…= she clicked. =So if Cari makes more predacons after you do, is he gonna be all weird too?= She asked innocently. =How do little predacons get inside you anyways, Sire?=

Predaking blinked at the question, and then nodded slightly. =Yes, he might.= The plating on his helm flattened in surprise at the next one, and he shifted awkwardly. =Well... that... Blackfury, you are much too young to be asking about that.= A faint smile crossed his optics, thinking he had thought of the best way to dissolve the question. =It involves two old mechs loving on each other, you would not want to hear about it.=

She blinked, and then put it aside for her hunger. The brood most definitely refueled happily, trading soft jibes at each other if one was messier then the other.

Predaking paused for a moment, and then retrieved a larger cube, leaving his brood to eat while he made his way back into the main area. He walked over to Starscream, putting the cube in front of him. =Are you feeling better, little one?= he asked gently, a smile in his optics.

Starscream was blinking slowly when Predaking placed the cube before him. It was a large cube, most likely built for a mech Sunstreaker’s size. Still, he did not argue it. He picked it up with a grateful smile to Predaking, and sipped from it. His wings fluttered softly. “A little bit,” He admitted. “My wings still hurt, but the fever’s gone. Now I’m just tired. Nothing new about that, though.” He shifted awkwardly and drank the cube slowly. “How are you? Are you and…” He motioned to the noises of rocks grinding, “Sunstreaker okay now…? I didn’t ruin things, did I?”

Predaking frowned as Starscream spoke. =Are you often tired? Why?= he asked with concern. Was the Seeker ill?

He smiled in response to the next question. =I am doing much better. I am afraid that my mood has been dipping up and down rather dramatically the past few days. And yes, Sunstreaker and I spoke, and everything is fixed. He is actually working on making a little nest for you - we did not think that you would like sleeping on the rocks for long.=

Starscream sipped at his Energon and blinked at the frown. The Seeker's wings shifted low on his back and he clicked softly. “That is… kind of him. He did not have too. I would have sufficed in the rocks here.”

Frowning Predacons looked… adorably silly. Not that he’d ever say that. He valued his face remaining unbitten. Instead, a long finger tapped at his own chest plates. “Missing trine bonds.” he answered simply, referencing his tiredness. “It's very taxing to keep my spark beating with two missing holes in my spark.”

Predaking nodded in response. =I did not bond with my first lovers, but I felt their absence just as clearly. If I had not met Sunstreaker, I have little doubts that it would not have been long until I joined Skywarp in the Well.= He did miss his little Seeker still, but his family had filled the void in his spark and healed him.

Starscream nodded softly. “You were lucky. If a bond mate dies or breaks the bond, usually both parties die. I didn’t because I’m too stubborn too.” He snorted softly. “If I wasn’t, I’d have succumbed to Megatron's beatings millions of years ago.”

Starscream nodded softly, his wings fluttered. “I’ve seen enough carrying bots back on Vos to tell you that mood changing a common occurrence. Sometimes it doesn’t happen, and sometimes it does.” he said. “Usually carriers are more snappy to non carriers. If two carriers are sparked simultaneously, very rarely will they fight over anything more than cuddle space."

Predaking chuckled faintly. =Yes, that did happen with us. I carried the triplet mechs, and Sunstreaker the hatchlings at the same time. We did not fight at all. And yes, Sunstreaker can be quite caring, even if sometimes he is rather gruff about it.=

He nodded, blinking. “Truly? You carried live young, and he laid eggs?” He’d never heard of it… but it was an interesting concept. “Five hatchlings… That’s five eggs. That’s a lot of eggs… You carry in your dragon form now though. Are you with eggs, or live young?” He asked curiously, sipping his cube.

 “Truly… Sunstreaker terrifies me.” Starscream rubbed his arm awkwardly and glanced away. “Too many times have he and I tangoed in an aerial fight for me not too. For a grounder, he is quite superior to a smaller mech like me in the air.” He sighed. “It is good that he cares though. Caring mechs make better mates then uncaring mechs, even if the caring ones hover too much.” TC had hovered over him a lot when he got hurt. Skywarp did too, but TC was worse.

=You are strong.= Predaking murmured in reply, settling down on his side near the Seeker to get comfortable. =An admirable trait.= The dragon huffed a faint laugh. =Sunstreaker can be very frightening, and he is a powerful, talented fighter. He can be an insufferable worrier, however, and tends to treat me as though I am made of glass. It can get very frustrating at times.=

At his huffed laugh, Starscream gave a faint smile. “He is… more over terrifying then anything. I’ve only ever seen him when he’s trying to tear my wings off, or when he was fixing them earlier.” The only thing he knew of the other was that he was terrifying. He knew no other side of Sunstreaker. “Most Sires do that. My Sire did it to my carrier.” Though his carrier hadn’t lived to birth the sparkling. They’d been bombed right about then, and he’d been away at the science academy at the time of the attack.

Starscream clicked softly and shuffled to the side to give the dragon his bubble space. This wasn’t the other cave. Sunstreaker was here, and Starscream was terrified of getting too close to the carrying dragon, lest the golden mech count him as a threat to his family. He liked his damaged wings where they were. They would most assuredly not look better as a mantel on the cave wall. “I’m not strong. Hardheaded and perhaps foolish, but not strong.”

=Hardheaded can sometimes be just as useful as strong. Sunstreaker is beyond hardheaded as well.= Predaking said fondly. He was starting to see a lot of similarities between Starscream and his golden bondmate. It was highly interesting.

“I see…” Starscream nodded faintly. “I’m more skittish though. I lack the ability to fight for long periods of time, and have to retreat before others to replenish my missiles and fuel supplies for firing. For that, I’m called a coward.” And because, honestly, he wasn’t stupid enough to fight to the death. He liked living, though there wasn’t much to live for anymore.

=I do not think that you're a coward simply because you do what you need to survive. I call that intelligence.= Predaking replied rather firmly. If what Starscream said was true, than he doubted that he was not a coward as well - he had run from fights before simply because he knew that he could not win and he valued his life and those of his comrades more.

Starscream offered a small smile to the dragon and simply nodded. He didn’t consider himself a coward either, but he’d learned long ago that arguing brought fights he couldn’t win.

Silence fell for a moment, and then Predaking decided to nudge the subject in another direction, answering an earlier question to try and get away from the sadness. =Yes, it was strange for both of us, carrying like we did. And it was four eggs, actually - Whitewing and Blackfury are twins, and they came from the same egg.= A smile passed over his face. =Yes, I am in my dragon form now, and they are eggs. These little ones are much larger than the others were - according to Ratchet they are close to the size that Sunstreaker's were when they were laid, and they are only halfway grown. He estimates they will be somewhere in the range of 6 or 7 feet in diameter by the time they are ready to be laid.=

Starscream arched his brow faintly. “Twins?” he clicked. “It makes sense, I suppose. He would have the strongest coding for it.” He looked to the dragon's abdomen curiously, pondering if he’d have twins in one egg too. “Wouldn’t their egg have been larger than the others?” He asked curiously. Starscream sipped his drink faintly. “Six or Seven feet in diameter? That’s… really, really large.” He blinked. “Are you sure you can even lay those safely…?”

=Yes, their egg was nearly twice the size of the others. It actually shattered his pelvis during birth - scared me half to death.= the dragon shivered faintly remembering that moment - the terrifying crack followed by Sunstreaker's howl of agony.

He hummed with a chuckle. =And yes, they will be. I have laid a clutch of eggs this large before. I know what to expect for the carrying and the laying, but... the others didn't make it much further than that.= He saddened a little, but shook himself and moved on.

Starscream winced. “That… Sounds horrifying.” His own pelvis ached in sympathy for Sunstreaker.

“I see.” He clicked softly with a sad look. “I’m sorry your first clutch was offlined.” He sighed. “Life is a cruel thing, it seems.”

Predaking nodded, his optics a little distant. =It was. I nearly lost him that day. It still plagues my dreams sometimes, his turning gray in my arms.= He gave a soft, half-sparked chuckle. =Yes, life is cruel. The first two loves of my life, taken from me. Everything I ever had, or wanted, gone.=

“That would haunt me too,” the Seeker murmured. “I know that it still plagues me when I revisit my trine in my dreams. Sometimes I wish I wouldn’t wake, when I’m trapped in a happy dream.” Hs sighed. “Sometimes, Predaking, you have to go through heart ache and heart break to find the one you truly love.” He motioned to Sunstreaker’s location. “You have your mate and your children now. Not all is lost.”

The dragon purred in response. =Yes. I would not trade what I have now for anything. They mean more to me than my own life, than...= he struggled for the words, and then shook his helm and smiled. =You will be happy. I can feel it. All you need it to let yourself. It is better now, with.... with him gone?=

He gave a bitter smile. “Probably not, but I thank you for your confidence. I don’t suspect I’ll be happy until I’m dead.” He said. “At least then I can be with TC and Warp.”

Deciding to take a chance, Predaking asked a soft question. =Thundercracker, he was the worrier, was he not?=

The question sent a flash of pain over Starscream's face and through his spark. Still, he nodded into his energon as he finished the large cube. “Yeah, TC was. Every time I got beaten or hurt, he’d hover and worry until I was repaired. If I got a virus, both him and Skywarp hovered… But TC was more the worrier out of the three of us. I did what I could to keep them safe, though it wasn’t enough.” One failed mission, and Megatron, in a drunken rage, had slaughtered his trine mates while he’d been stuck in a debriefing with Soundwave.

=Unfortunately that is war.= Predaking observed quietly. =I have done my fair share of tearing at mechs, especially the Eradicons, though our lives have been calm lately.= He watched as Starscream told of his trinemates, and felt a pang of sympathy in his spark. He carefully extended his neck, nuzzling at the Seeker's side. =I am sorry for your loss. I am certain that you did all that you could. Megatron was a mad mech. He kept you caged, didn't he?=

Starscream's wings flicked. “Yes,” he nodded. “It is unfortunately a thing of war.” His wings flicked softly. “I’d like to tear Steve a new one, but he is larger than me, and I’m built for distance fighting. He’s the type to get at you and kill you before you can fight back.” His wings flitted up faintly as he nuzzled him hesitantly, casting fearing glances to the other room where his nest was being carved from the ground. “It was hard.” he said. “And… he did cage me, among other things.” His hand rubbed over his pelvis with a sigh. He’d been taken hard and rough by a mech more than double his size, and that’d left him stretched. Of course, Starscream, half mad by the dead bonds, hadn't felt a thing. He’d raged for weeks, months, years, until he’d given up. “I was mad for a time,” he said. “And when he broke me finally,” or mostly broke him, “then I was set free.”

Predaking purred as the Seeker tensed at his gentle touch. =I have nothing but sympathy for you, little one. I thought that I would die when I lost my Skywarp, but we were not bonded. Although... losing the eggs, they were tied to my spark, however faintly. I nearly laid down right there beside Skywarp's shell and let the Well take me. I do not know what kept me going.= He blinked, tilting his helm. =Free?=

At the purr, Starscream struggled to loosen. “Sometimes, the need to live outweighs the want to die. Our sparks decide for us. Mine says I’ll be happy some day. I’m still waiting for that day.” He sighed. Tilting his helm, he looked at the other. “Free from my cage. It was ten foot by ten and a half foot. Almost a perfect cube. It was in a dark closet with no windows, and I was there for a long, long time, intermittently taken out to be taken rather roughly by Megatron in hopes of breaking me and making me his pawn. For a time, he succeeded, before I decided I wanted a will of my own once more.”

Predaking's optics widened in shock. =He **WHAT?**!= he snarled. His plating rose in fury, wings mantling. =If he were not **already** dead, I would **_KILL HIM MYSELF_**.=


	29. Calming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/11/13  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warning: Mentions of rape and previous violence.

Starscream bolted back at the snarl, a keen leaving him as he scrambled away from the obviously angry dragon. He hid himself in some rocks, shying away from the growled words. He knew it was right, but the snarl terrified him. He’d gotten similar ones from Megatron when he’d been misbehaving.

Sunstreaker dropped the rock he was holding, storming out of the cave with a growl at his mate’s reaction. “What did he do?” he asked angrily, focus on Starscream. The dragon’s plating and wings mantling meant he was pissed, and if he was pissed, it would no doubt be at the Seeker.

The red seemed to clear from Predaking's vision as Sunstreaker appeared, and he blinked in surprise, his plating flattening, his wings falling and his body deflating. =I....= He looked around himself, shocked and suddenly afraid of himself. =I am sorry. I...= His gaze turned to Starscream, cowering behind the rocks. =I did not... Starscream, I am so sorry. I just... saw red. No one should have that happen. **No one.** No matter what they did, or who they are.=

He looked to Sunstreaker. //It wasn't him, Sunstreaker. It was... It was at Megatron. Starscream did nothing wrong. **Ever** by what I can tell. What Megatron did to him...//

Starscream peeked over the rocks, frame trembling faintly with his terror. The dragon was calm now, not so angry. The Seeker shivered softly. “It… it's okay…” He swallowed thickly. “I… didn’t want it to happen… but I couldn’t fight back. I was helpless…”

Sunstreaker’s vents cycled and he puffed out his temper. He’d thought his mate was in danger, and he’d been prepared to smear the Seeker along the walls in a bloody trail of gore. “Megatron did a lot of terrible things.” he grunted. “Just what did he do to him?”

Starscream grimaced. “He took me by force.” he answered the gladiator with a faint tremble to his tone. “He took me until I broke to his will…”

Sunstreaker closed his optics and took a deep vent. Starscream had been raped then, repeatedly by the sounds of it. “I’ve been in your situation before, though I was tortured more than just that.” he said softly. “But not as long, by the sounds of it. I am sorry it happened to you. Being forced is… **wrong**. I might detest your existence, but being raped is not something that I take lightly. If he were not dead already, his helm would be lopped off once more.”

//Not just raped.// Predaking forced himself to remain calm as he spoke, restraining the growl that still wanted to escape. //Shoved into a cage. A tiny cage barely large enough for him, with no windows. Nothing but a box of **darkness**.//

The dragon's body trembled with restrained rage, and he took several deep vents to try and calm himself down. Finally the anger drained from his optics and he settled down against the rocks, looking towards Starscream. =I am sorry, Starscream. Please do not be frightened. I would never hurt you, I promise.=

Sunstreaker grunted softly and nodded. “No one deserves that either.” He pulsed soothing feelings over the bond to his mate, humming gently. //Getting too upset won't be good for the eggs, dearest. Calm is best. Calm is rationality. Megatron is gone and won't ever hurt the Seeker again. It makes me angry too, that he did this.// He sighed; he’d been caged too, once. But he’d had to be caged and bound in shackles and stasis cuffs. He’d been insane at the time, and it kept him from killing everyone. But he’d also been chained and unable to escape as a Hatchet, the shattered and evil version of Ratchet, had raped and tortured him. It hadn’t been too long before he’d gotten sparked with Windracer.

Starscream keened softly and shifted out from behind the rocks. “I… know. It was your snarl. I grew to fear that kind of snarl. He’d often… taken me while snarling similar to that.” He curled his legs and flicked his wings. “’s not your fault I fear what I fear.”

He looked at the golden mech, fluttering his wings. “S… Similar situation?” He questioned faintly. “It's okay if you don’t want to mention it.” He squeaked faintly, not wanting to press and make him angry.

//I am calm now. I just... If he were not dead already...// Predaking took another deep vent of air, and then mustered a smile for the shivering Seeker. =I am sorry. I will remember to not get angry around you. Please, do not be afraid, or apologize. None of this is your fault.=

Cautiously the dragon stretched his neck forward, wanting to touch Starscream, to offer the form of comfort that he had grown most used to, but he refrained. At this point he thought it would only serve to frighten the Seeker more.

 “Another time, Starscream.” Sunstreaker clicked. //I know love, I know. I am glad he is gone though.//

The Seeker nodded softly at the other, faintly disappointed he wouldn’t get to know, and shrunk down some as Predaking reached his neck forwards. When he refrained from touching him, Starscream gently reached out and patted his cheek to let him know he was okay. Sunstreaker watched, optics narrowed to make sure he did nothing wrong against his love.

The mech proved not to do anything back, and the golden mech sighed. “I’ll return to finishing your nest. It is almost done, but needs materials for softening, and I’ll remove the rubble.”

Predaking purred warmly as Starscream's slender hand touched his cheek, but made no move otherwise, still not wanting to startle the Seeker. He turned slightly to look at Sunstreaker. =I will gather the pillows from Streamdancer's cavern?= His voice was a little hesitant - he knew that Sunstreaker was on high alert right now after what had just happened.

Sunstreaker’s helm tilted faintly, optical bands still narrowed with his willingness to fight to protect his mate and young. “That would be fine, dearest.” he said softly to soothe the hesitance in his mate’s tone. He turned around with a soft vent and let his shoulders forcibly relax from their stiffened state as he walked back to the side den, leaving a trail of rock dust everywhere.

The dragon nodded slightly in agreement, watching as his mate returned to the little nest he was building. He made sure to send a wave of love through their bond, trying to help Sunstreaker calm.

Starscream clicked softly and gently stroked Predaking's cheek as the golden mech left them both here. He scooted a little towards Predaking, a soft whisper on his lips. “Was he… going to attack me for upsetting you…?”

He blinked at Starscream's question and his moving closer while stroking his cheek, a little surprised but not disappointed. Perhaps he hadn't frightened the Seeker as badly as he had thought. =He was prepared to defend me, should you have done something. He still does not trust you, little one, and it will be some time before he calms down, unfortunately. Do not worry though, he would never attack you unprovoked.= he purred warmly, leaning into the petting.

Starscream kept petting the dragon, calming some at the warm purr. “I see…” he clicked softly. “I’m not going to do anything though. You’d eat me, and if you didn’t eat me, then he’d be there to slice and dice me into scrap metal. And I suppose it's fair. He doesn’t trust me, and I’m terrified of him… perhaps I should just sit here quietly until he calms then…”

His wings fluttered softly. “I’m not stupid enough to provoke any of you. I can't fly, and you all saved my spark from extinguishments.” Starscream looked at the dragon with a soft sigh. “If he doesn’t like me, then why is Sunstreaker making me a place to stay, Predaking…?”

He sighed slightly at Starscream's quiet little speech. =I know that, Starscream. Sunstreaker is just... he is very protective. He has lost a lot in his life, and with all that we have been through, he knows that he has to protect us. I cannot fault him for that, even though I think he is being unnecessarily stubborn.= Gently he pressed his helm to Starscream's side. =I still believe that he will come around. It will just take time. And I think that he is making you that nest because despite his dislike of you, he does not want you to be uncomfortable. A fighter he may be, but he is no monster.=

At the dragon’s sigh Starscream ducked his helm. “We’ve all lost a lot in our lives. I lost my city, Vos.” he clicked softly. “I don’t fault him for being untrusting of me. I’m not exactly very trusting of most bots myself either. It comes from being born of war, I suppose.”

 He gently cuddled the dragon, brushing rock dust off of his helm from Predaking’s cuddling of his mate. “Most fighters I know are not monsters. But some of them are.” Like Megatron. He was a true monster.

Sunstreaker came striding out of the cave, arms heavily laden with rocks. He felt his way to the cave exit, and moved out to go dump the rocks in the forest.

Predaking purred happily at the cuddles, optics closing briefly in pleasure before opening again to look at the Seeker. =I am sorry that you lost your home. And your ability to trust. It is one thing that I seemed to be cursed with - I've been told my many that I trust far too easily.=

He watched Sunstreaker walk through the cave quietly, and a part of him wondered what the golden mech would do when he came back in and saw them sitting like they were.

Starscream clicked softly and hummed. “It's not a bad thing to trust too easily. You just have to be aware of backlash that can come.” He said. “As for me… Home isn’t ever coming back. As far as I know, I’m the last of an extinct race of Vosians.”

Sunstreaker came back moments later, dusting himself off, and froze as he spotted the Seeker cuddling his mate. His frame stiffened, as if to attack, and the Seeker didn’t even have to see him to tense up. That was good. He wouldn’t do anything then, if he reacted like so. He still huffed and stomped off without ever actually stomping or letting people see that he was upset, to move the rest of the rubble off of the floor of the den. It was almost done.

The dragon couldn't help the soft sigh at Sunstreaker's reaction, but he said nothing on the subject. He knew that no matter what he said or did Sunstreaker was going to remain rather prickly for quite some time, perhaps always.

Predaking let out a faint sad sound, mandibles clicking before his glossa flickering out to pass over Starscream's side in a comforting gesture. =That feeling I do understand. I was the last of my kind. But now my children... they have given me hope. I can only hope that the predacon line will continue with them, and that my race will be able to begin again, someday.= He purred. =Perhaps the same will happen for you?=

Starscream wiggled faintly at the tongue over his side as it removed some dirt and grit from his side. He couldn’t bathe with his wings bound like so. “I’m glad you’re not alone anymore, Predaking.” he said. “It's terrible to be the last of your kind.”

He nodded slightly, but his voice was soft when he spoke next. “I don’t have much hope for my kind. I am the last, and few mechs would even consider liking an Ex-Con like myself.”

Sunstreaker made quick work of the rock, and then swept the place free of dust. Cleaned, He went and fetched pillows from the children's play areas, and began to arrange them for the Seeker’s comfort. He wouldn’t always be prickly. He’d eventually grow used to him there… but trust would take time, if he ever could.

=Well, you have a home here.= Predaking said firmly. He didn't add the 'at least for now,' worried that it would upset the Seeker. He watched Starscream for a moment, watching as he fiddled with the dust coating him, and then decided.

Shifting his helm, the dragon started to groom the Seeker, glossa washing over his armor in wide, soothing strokes, just as he would do for one of his sparklings. He purred as he did it, making sure to get into the gaps of armor, searching out whatever grit he could find.

Starscream clicked softly while Predaking was deciding. “It's… nice here. Hopefully, Sunstreaker will grow accustomed to my presence and won't mind me staying for a short time.” His wings fluttered softly, and a tiny squeak left him as he was pulled down to be cleaned. He fought at first, before relaxing under the soothing glossa of the other mech.

Sunstreaker kept silent as he came out with an arm load of pillows. Soon, he’d be ready for the Seeker to move into his nest.

Carefully Predaking lifted a paw, using gentle touches to roll the Seeker so he could reach other parts of his frame. He was sure to stay away from the wounded area of his wings, though he did clean everything that he could. He kept up the steady purring, pleased and trying to comfort at the same time.

Starscream was putty in the dragon’s paws. He remained limp, and only resisted when his wings came in close contact with the ground. He eventually purred back, soft and gentle. “Thanks, Predaking.” he spoke softly. “I won’t be able to properly wash until my wing heals some more.”

Sunstreaker came back to his mate grooming a limp Seeker. Instead of getting upset, for he knew his mate had a tendency for doing such things, he only sighed and cracked open his second cube to drink it semi-slowly. It hurt his tanks, but they stopped aching as his frame drew in minerals needed from the energon. It resumed aching every time he took a drink, so thus, he moved over to the pool and slid his pedes into it to let it soak.

=Mmm, that was my thought.= Predaking replied, voice warm and content. He nuzzled the limp Seeker curled up in his paws, and then turned his helm to look to where Sunstreaker had gone.

Concern flooded through him, and he called out over the bond. //Are you alright, my love?//

Starscream remained putty by his paws after he’d nuzzled him, and the Seeker purred softly. “Really? It was a good thought then. Mm…”

Sunstreaker hummed softly and soothed him over the bonds. //My tanks are finicky today, love. I’m alright, I promise. What about you? Are you alright? Do you want me to get you an energon crystal before I clean off?//

//I am fine. I would like an Energon crystal, however. I have not eaten breakfast. Then I would be pleased to join you for a cleaning.//

Predaking chuckled softly at the Seeker's purring voice. He had truly gotten Starscream to loosen up, at least a little bit. He could only hope that it would help him to not be so skittish around him in the future.

Sunstreaker nodded to his mate and got up. Shaking the water off his pedes, the mech padded to the back of the cave, energon cube in hand. Carefully, he broke off a good sized crystal for his love and toted it back to him under his arm. He sipped his cube, making a face behind it so his love couldn’t see as his tanks twinged. He just loved days like this.

Setting it down next to Predaking, he looked at Starscream with a raised brow. “Did you want to go lay down in your new nest? I don’t know how you like your pillows, so it's up to you on organizing them.”

Starscream had relaxed until Sunstreaker had plodded over. Afterwards, when he’d been offered an escape from the awkwardness of being near the two lovers, he nodded. “Um… yes please.” he looked to Predaking. “Can I get up now…?”

Predaking purred his thanks to his lover, and then chuckled softly at Starscream's awkward question. With one last lick to his face, a playful gesture, the dragon removed his paw. =Of course, little one. Go enjoy your new nest.=

He turned his helm, gnawing on the Energon crystal with a pleased rumble, tail curving forward so the end could touch Sunstreaker's pedes. The crystal was gone in a few quick gulps, and then he pushed himself up, smiling at his mate. =Shall we?=

Starscream cracks a small smile for the dragon and nods after he's licked. "I will, I promise.” Getting up, the Seeker hedged past the golden front liner and retreated to his nest. Unbeknownst to Sunstreaker, the mech had laid the pillows just right for his wings, and the Seeker sank down into them with a relieved sound.

Sunstreaker smiled as his love ate the crystals. He himself sipped from his cube and gently teased his tail with his toes until the dragon finished. When his love stood, he smiled back and closed his three quarters full cube of energon and gently set it to the side. He’d try and drink it later when his tanks were not so fussy. “Of course!” He chirped softly. Around just his mate, he could relax. In another room, most likely their own, he could hear the children playing and wrestling with toys.

He moved back to the water, grinning as he teased his lover back to the water. “Come and get me~” He winked, slipping into the water to wash off dirt and other nasty bits.

Predaking gave a faintly predatory growl, slipping into the water after his golden lover. The coolness was wonderful, and he sighed in pleasure as he sank until only the ridge of his spine was above the water. =Mmm...= he purred. =They might not be full grown yet, but they are still rather heavy. This feels wonderful.=

Sunstreaker nodded with a smile and moved to his mate. Gently, he began to clean and massage along his spinal strut. “Well, I don’t mind massaging aches out, love. When they get larger, I’ll massage you every night, if you’d like.”

He smiled. “It might help remove the ache some when you get farther along.” Sunstreaker moved his hands down the dragon's back in massaging circular movements meant to relax and soothe him. “You relax, and I’ll make sure you’re all cleaned and soft for cuddles tonight. Sound good?” the dirty golden mech chirped in questioning.

A groan was Sunstreaker's answer, and the predacon's helm sunk a little lower in the water, optics half-shuttered in pleasure. =Oh that is exquisite, my Sun...= He hadn't realized that his back had been hurting him that badly. But now with Sunstreaker massaging, it was like weights were being lifted from his spinal strut - he supposed that they truly were, in a way, with the buoyancy of the water combined with Sunstreaker's touches.

Even as Sunstreaker's hands rubbed down his back he turned his helm, mandibles going to rub across Sunstreaker's frame in return, trying to clean some of the dirt and remaining debris from him as well. =You need to be 'all cleaned and soft' as well, my love.= he purred, teasing lightly.

Sunstreaker grinned and continued to work down his mate’s frame. He was good at massages; almost too good at them. His digits danced downwards under his jellifying mate, and he purred again. “I’ve been good at these for millennia~” he purred softly. As his hands worked down, he passed by his mate’s abdomen. Ducking under the water, he delivered a soft kiss to the hard mass, and smiled against the plating. Resurfacing, he began to massage his bondmate’s hips with a gentle but firm touch.

As his back was touched, he smiled and chuckled. “I think cleaned will suffice, my love,” he purred back to the dragon. “I just want you soft, my love~” he grinned. Finishing his hips, he gently massaged along the buoyant mass of his lover’s abdomen, making sure that the cabling wasn’t too tight and causing him back problems, before moving along the base of his tail. He massaged along the upper struts, where it was its thickest, and continued down the line. Next, would be his lover’s wings. He could give wing massages like a pro.

Predaking's touch fell away from the golden mech - he could hardly think, he was in such a state of bliss. He purred hard, optics closed, processor focused only on the pleasurable touches of his mate.

Sunstreaker moved onto his mate's wings, and gently massaged from base to tip on both of them, making sure he checked and washed the membranes as well. Moving up to his shoulders, he cleaned up the plates, all the way to Predaking's helm, wherein he managed to massage his love’s helm around all the ornamental platings.

When he was clean and soft, just as he’d said he’d be, Sunstreaker lifted his helm enough out of the water to kiss him mouth to mouth, and nuzzle him. “Soft and clean, just like I’d said~” he purred, gently lowering him back down. He shifted and dunked under himself, shaking himself to make as much debris as possible fall out.

The dragon purred happily, optics sliding open lazily to watch his lover. He returned the nuzzle gently, mandibles stroking across Sunstreaker's helm lovingly. =Yes, just as you said. Now it is your turn to get clean.=

While he couldn't clean quite as well as his mate in this state, he did his best, mandibles dipping in and out of gaps in armor, carefully sweeping water towards golden armor to clean it. He purred quietly the whole time, intent on trying his best to help.

The lazy loving glow of his lover’s optics warmed his spark, and he sent loving feelings over the bond. The mech grinned and purred warmly at him. “I would love to be clean~ Then we can get out and dry, and go cuddle for a few hours before the kiddos get curious.”

As his love made him clean as best as he could, Sunstreaker’s digits cleaned where he couldn’t. He picked branches and twigs from his frame, until he was successfully cleaned fully. He purred happily as the debris left him, leaving him most definitely clean. Sunstreaker liked being clean.

A cuddle sounded lovely, especially after the stress of the day. Predaking nuzzled his lover happily once he was clean, and then pushed himself out of the water, shaking himself to try and get rid of the water. He wanted to go lay with his mate for a while, warm in the nest. Perhaps take a nap...

Sunstreaker grinned and got out as well, shaking his frame to remove the excess waters. Stretching, he shuffled and fluffed his armor, letting water fall out. As he settled himself out of the pool, he shook off his pedes, grinning at his mate. “Up for some cuddles, love?”

The dragon huffed a laugh, leading the way to their nest. =I am **always** up for cuddles.= He shook himself once more to get rid of the last of the water, and then with a faint rumbling groan of pleasure, he curled himself in the warmth of their nest. He let out a sigh of happiness, and then settled down, more than ready to have a nap as well.

Sunstreaker slipped into the nest with him, a warm purr on his lips as he cuddled to his mate. Being close was nice. He liked it, a lot, much more then sleeping outside. Curling along his mate’s side, next to where their new clutch was growing, Sunstreaker purred warmly and cuddled down, content to cuddle and nap him as well. //I love you, my Predaking.//

Predaking curled around his mate, purring in response to him. //As I love you, my Sun.//


	30. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/13  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//

Slowly Predaking opened his optics where he rested in the nest, still a little tired, but for the most part rested. His swollen middle protested the position he was lying in, and he huffed faintly, rolling onto his side. A few more minutes of tossing and turning and he knew that there was no way he was getting back into recharge.

Time had passed slowly, and yet so quickly. The eggs had been gleefully making up for lost time, and Predaking's stomach had ballooned fairly quickly. He hadn't really left the cave much in the past two months, not really in the mood to venture into the world. The brood had been fascinating by his growing abdomen, and had taken to perching on him in the beginning, but as he had grown that practice had come to an end. Instead they simply curled up by whatever available stretch of his stomach that they could touch, listening to the eggs, or chattering excitedly while they felt them move.

While the feeling of new life in his belly was wonderful, the similarities to before just kept coming up, and there were days where Predaking was just plain depressed. He sighed where he lay in the empty nest - Sunstreaker was most likely already up caring for the children - knowing that this was going to be one of those days.

Sunstreaker did all he could to keep his mate’s mood up. He never closed the bond, and fed Predaking love for him and the eggs constantly. Still, it didn’t help his depression, though the golden mech tried all he could. Honestly, much to his utter jealousy, it seemed like only Starscream could keep him in a fairly okay mood on days like this. It was… frustrating, but he quickly grew accustomed to letting the skittish mech help. He trusted him a shy bit more, enough to probably let him stay, but he was nowhere near the point where he’d be welcome in their nest at night.

Giving a sigh as he was made into a jungle gym, Sunstreaker gently and playfully tossed Blackspine into the pool. He glided into the water, which prompted the sparklings, who’d woken him early, to tumble in and begin to play fight. He sighed again and chuckled, sipping at his half cube. Perhaps it was sympathy, or perhaps it was their conjoined bond, but whenever Predaking was having a bad day, Sunstreaker found he could eat little, lest the pains start in. He didn’t ever complain though, and did **not** let his mate know. The sparklings had already eaten their meal for the day, and he’d left Starscream's on a table outside his room.

When his tanks clenched, Sunstreaker set down his cube and gave up. He sealed it and left it there for later, and made it to the back of the cave. He picked up a crystal of energon for his mate, and lugged it gently back into their den, bringing it to Predaking.

Seeing that the dragon was awake, he washed the bond with love. “I brought you breakfast, love,” he smiled gently. “The little ones have been fed and are romping in the pool,” Sunstreaker tended to babble and keep his mate caught up with the goings on outside when he kept himself secluded. “Starscream should be up here soon, if you want me to send him in.” On days like this, it seemed, to Sunstreaker anyways, that Predaking didn’t want him around too much. He obeyed, and usually would spend the day outside, searching and scouting new energon mines to make sure he kept everyone amply fed.

Predaking raised his helm as Sunstreaker entered, doing his best to muster a smile for his mate. =Thank you, Sunstreaker.= He did appreciate everything his mate did for him, but there were just some days where he wanted to be alone... but at the same time didn't. It was a delicate balance, trying to keep his moods in check. The eggs rolled inside him, and with a faint sigh he lowered his helm again, processor flashing back to a different time.

_"That's so a-amazing! I can feel them moving!"_

_A chuckle. =I think they know you, Skywarp.=_

_Gasping. "R-Really?"_

The dragon curled a little tighter. =I will... eat it later.= A wave of aching pain washed through him, and he closed his optics once more. =Sorry...=

Sunstreaker sighed softly and hid his frown. “No, no, love, please, don’t be sorry.” He knelt and gently rubbed his love’s shoulder. He didn’t touch his abdomen, or comment on it, because all it seemed to do was to make him more depressed. Gently, he purred to him. “Is there anything I can do to help, Predaking…?”

=No. Not today.= Predaking replied softly. =I just want to be alone, for a little while. Maybe I will feel better then.=

Sunstreaker sighed softly and pressed a kiss to his brow. “Alright love. I’ll be only a little ways away if you need me. The bond will be open, okay?” he nuzzled him, before standing and backing out. When one of the sparklings looked at him in question, he shook his helm and pantomimed for them to stay out for today.

Inside his den, Starscream woke with a yawn and stretched, fluttering his wings. He moved out of the den, grabbing his cube. Instead of wandering around and drinking it, he continued to sip from it right where he stood. What to do today… His wings were mostly healed. Only a few spots of unhealed welds, but those would be fine in a transformation. He wondered now… would he have to leave…? And what would that do to Predaking…? He seemed so depressed now…

Sunstreaker sighed, nodding his helm to Starscream as he moved to his half cube and picked it up. He moved over to a set of rocks and took a seat, watching the energon swirl for a time before he uncovered it and sipped again. He knew he needed to refuel.

Starscream watched quietly, wings fluttering softly as he thought. "Another bad day today?" he tilted his helm a little. "You can't drink your Energon, can you."

The Seeker knew the signs by now, of when the predacon was having a bad day. He knew that it was because he was missing his lost mate and eggs, and he couldn't blame him. It was nearly every day that he dealt with the same feelings - desperately missing Skywarp and Thundercracker. Only time could heal those sorts of wounds, and any sort of reminder brought it back full force.

“Yeah, it's another bad day.” Sunstreaker clicked softly as his tanks rumbled and pained him. He set his cube down with a sigh and pressed a hand above his tanks. The other scrubbed his face. Peering up at the seeker, his helm fins flicked. “No, I can't.” He shook his helm. “I haven't been able to refuel correctly since Megatron stabbed me with the Dark Star Saber.” He canted his helm to the side, and scooted over, for once offering the Seeker a place to sit. “How did you know?” he referred to him being unable to drink. He didn’t recall ever telling the Seeker this information.

Starscream blinked. "I wondered why it was that you had issues." He tilted his helm at the offer - though Sunstreaker was still rather stand-offish to him, there were times when he was still surprised by what the golden mech said or did. "As for how I knew - it was fairly easy to figure out. I started noticing that whenever Predaking was having a bad day you didn't refuel much."

He smiled a little. "And Streamdancer asked about it one day. You have a very smart, precocious daughter."

All of the brood had warmed up to Starscream pretty quickly. While he had been nervous around them from the beginning, it hadn't taken long of their happy little chirps for him to get attached. They were much like Seekerlings, and made his spark long for home.

Sunstreaker didn’t take offense when the Seeker didn’t take his offer, and instead just sat there. “I don’t exactly advertise it.” He didn’t like to appear weak, given that his mate was gravid, and he was their sole defense. Starscream might have had weapons, but he didn’t last long in a fight. Sealing the cube once more, he set it where it wouldn’t get knocked off. “I give up for today.” he said on the topic of energon. “We all have our off days, it seems.” Predaking just had a lot of them lately.

Starscream could tell that the golden mech was torn, and after a moment he sighed, lowering himself to sit beside him. "I can understand not wanting to appear... lower than average at a time like this. I always did try to look strong for my trinemates whenever Megatron found it fun to beat me. It is difficult, always being the strong one."

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to do this.” the golden mech said. “My twin. I couldn’t break down near my spark twin, or he’d leave. He always left me.” Sunstreaker sighed. “It is not I that I don’t want to appear weak. I don’t mind being the submissive type on occasion, but… Being strong all the time is taxing. I’ve had to do it my whole life, from sparklinghood until adult hood.”

Starscream listened quietly. He remember the red twin, just as deadly as his brother, but he hadn't known the intense problems in their relationship. He struggled for a moment to find something to say, wings fluttering faintly in confusion. "It is nice, sometimes, to let go of that. But it's hard, when you've got a carrying mate."

“Hard indeed.” Sunstreaker sighed, hands holding his helm up. It was harder to care for his mate, when he couldn’t refuel correctly without falling ill.

Sunstreaker gave a dry smile, shifting topics back to the little ones as the subject grew difficult. “Streamdancer was always the most inquisitive of the bunch.” He watched Starscream with a hum. “They’re attached to you, you know.” Sunstreaker wasn’t sure how to send him off. It seemed he was the only one still even remotely against the Seeker staying. The kids loved him, and he them. Perhaps he’d just let him stay. Sunstreaker wasn’t in the best position to make him go. He was burdened by his mate's depression, trying to make it better.

Starscream's gaze turned to meet Sunstreaker's as he spoke of the children. "They are. I find myself surprised, really. But I get the feeling that they get attached very easily." A smile came to his face, soft and warm. "I am just as attached to them. They remind me so much of my time... before the war. Before everything just went... wrong."

Tilting his helm, he met the mechs gaze, a half smile tugging his lips. “They do get attached easily, but that’s what makes them the little spark breakers that they are.” He clicked. Sunstreaker fluttered his fins faintly. “Most everyone is attached to them. They are innocent of the crimes most of us older bots have committed throughout time.” He said. “And that innocence, bots cling too in the hopes for the future.”

Starscream nodded with a smile. "Sometimes I wish that I could have back the innocence I once had, the scientific desire to learn." He looked down. "That's mostly gone now. It died with... with Skyfire."

Saying the name burned, but he forced it out. Sunstreaker was sharing things with him, it was only fair that he do the same.

Sunstreaker listened courteously, and sighed . “I’m sorry for your loss, Starscream… I never once knew innocence. As soon as I could walk, I was fighting for my life.” He glanced at him with a soft sigh.

Quiet fell again, and Starscream could sense the turmoil. "Sunstreaker.... if you want, I will leave. I don't want to overstay my welcome." He sighed faintly, turning his gaze away towards the entrance to the nest where Predaking lay. "I almost wonder if it would be better if I did leave. I do nothing more than remind him of what he's lost."

The golden warrior sighed. “I don’t know what I want, Starscream. Despite what you think, Predaking wants you to stay. I can feel it. He’d be probably worse off if you left now. He worries for you.” His fins flicked again. “It is not just you that does. Our clutch does too. It reminds him of his lost eggs.”

The golden mech scrubbed his face. “For the time being, stay.” he said. “I’ve not the spark right now to run you out, not while dealing with the consequences… and I’m used to your presence now.” It would be weird, with the Seeker gone. Sunstreaker would adjust, but he’d probably still set energon on the table every morning for a while.

"I know that Predaking worries. It seems that he does that no matter what you tell him." Starscream smiled again, the expression warm. "I find it rather... endearing, to be truthful. And thank you, for letting me stay. I will leave though, if you find it necessary. I never wanted to cause so much trouble. I'm grateful just for what you've both done for me."

 “He and I are alike in that regard. I won't ever stop worrying or thinking I’m not good enough for him.” Sunstreaker said, his optics warm, but tired, so tired. “Preds is a darling. Anyone who doesn’t like him needs to have their processor checked.” he grunted softly.

Tentatively the Seeker reached up, laying a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder in thanks, smiling at him. "Really, thank you."

Sunstreaker waved a hand at the Seeker, waving off his thanks. “Currently, the second it becomes necessary for you to leave, would be if you turn on us. But you wouldn’t be leaving in one piece.” he said nonchalantly. It was a common thing by now, these sorts of comments. “And I didn’t see you.” he pointed out. “Predaking did.” And his mate wanted him brought home, when Sunstreaker would have left him to die.

At the touch on his shoulder, the gladiator tensed, but did nothing. There was little he could muster himself to do. “Don’t thank me,” he murmured. “I’m not the kind of mech who deserves them, Starscream.” His fins fluttered and he sighed.

As Starscream felt the mech tense, he removed his hand, frowning slightly. He had known it would be a bad idea to touch him, but some small part of him had hoped...

He shook his helm slightly, and then huffed softly at the well used threats. Where it used to scare him, now it made him amused more than anything. "I know. But I have no intention of harming any of you. All you did me a great service, whether you believe that or not." He smiled sadly once more. "And whether you think you deserve it or not."

This mech was so like Thundercracker - feeling things intensely and deeply, and more often than not blind to his own worth. It made a part of his spark ache for the golden mech. How he wished that he would just let him in - he had a feeling that having a trine would help Sunstreaker settle so much.

The golden mech relaxed some after Starscream's hand was removed, and sighed softly as the Seeker huffed. “Yeah, well, Processor and spark war over the truthfulness of you not harming us, and I listen to neither, since I don’t know if either is correct.” He clicked. “And I don’t deserve thanks. I’d have left you to die. In the beginning, I did it for my mate, not for you.” he said to him honestly. He didn’t like to dally about like humans did with useless words that muddled things.

What Starscream didn't know was that Sunstreaker's spark knew that having a trine would help them all. It would stabilize the golden mech's already unstable spark, and it would give Predaking a little back of what he lost. It would give Starscream another trine, to help heal the wounds the last two left in their missing wake. But Sunstreaker's processor, ever head strong, would not listen to his spark.

Starscream did not even flinch at Sunstreaker's direct admission - he had figured that had been the case since the beginning. It was the way of the war, the way of their kind, after all. Why save what might kill you later?

"I understand." he murmured quietly, but took it no further than that.

Silence, and then Sunstreaker glanced at the cube, a little less than half full, with a forlorn expression, and sighed again. “Up for making a scouting run with me? We’ll eventually need to bring more crystals to the cave for Predaking and the little ones consumption.” As it was, Sunstreaker consumed maybe three or four cubes a week, depending on how bad a day it was.

"Of course." Starscream replied, standing and stretching a little. "I would be happy to help. The little ones will be alright? With Predaking still in the nest..."

Giving a sigh, the golden mech stood as well and stretched. His joints groaned and creaked softly, but stopped their noises when he got moving and got the joint lubricants flowing. “The little ones are mostly independent. They can get their own energon if need be, but it's just tradition that either Predaking or I get it for them. As for them bothering Predaking,” he shook his helm. “They won't. They’re smart, and I’m not the type of parent to keep things from them. They know to stay near the cave, and are good at entertaining themselves now that they’re older.”

Nodding his understanding, the Seeker made his way out of the cave, purring faintly in pleasure at the sun on his mostly healed wings. Little things like this, small pleasures that he had never really experienced - never been **allowed** to experience - were things that enjoyed greatly now. Being with this little family had given him more freedom than he'd had since before the war, and he was beginning to enjoy every moment of it.


	31. Getting Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/13  
>  _Thoughts_

Sunstreaker followed Starscream out of the cave, sighing softly at the sunlight that played over and enhanced the golds of his armor. He gazed up, letting the rays bounce off his face for a time. The sunlight felt nice, when it wasn’t too hot. The slats in his helm fins opened with a soft clacking noise, and he exvented hot internal air out. Coolness bloomed inside his chest, and was combated by the warmth of the sun. Sunstreaker loved doing that, though he didn’t know why.

He looked to the Seeker with a hum, and then moved to one of the trails in the underbrush. He walked these often, and had worn trails in the land. It made it easier to get around now, though he still ended up dirty as the pits. “We’ll check the eastern range, and try and bring some back to the cave. I don’t want to run dry on what we already have, with Predaking only one month of laying the clutch.”

The Seeker watched Sunstreaker quietly, momentarily struck silent and still by the sight of the frontliner. He had always known that Sunstreaker took great pride in his appearance, and that he was attractive, but this... The sun set off the beautiful gold of his armor, highlighted the stunning angles of his face, and very nearly made him glow like the star that he took his name from.

As he was spoken to Starscream quickly shook himself, snapping out of the state and nodding in response. "A-Alright. It would indeed be bad to run out - I think that I remember where I saw a cave, earlier, when I was out flying a little yesterday?" His words came out a little rushed as he tried to gather himself. "Did you want me to fly, or shall I walk with you?"

Sunstreaker hadn’t noticed Starscream's stare, but even if he had, he wouldn’t have said a word. The gladiator tilted his helm, fins wiggling softly at the seeker. “I’m sure we’ll bring enough back.” His own subspace for carrying things was rather immense. It’s where he kept all his high grade, weapons, and copious amounts of paints in all colors, brushes, and easels of all kinds. He had a lots of room to spare in carrying things. “Truthfully, I wouldn’t mind if you walked with me, but if you want to stretch your wings, you can fly.” he clicked. “Just be careful and don’t strain your wings. Exercise is best, but too much is detrimental.”

Starscream felt his spark clench a little at Sunstreaker's words, and he nodded with a faint smile and followed the former gladiator into the trees. "I flew yesterday." he replied. "Perhaps it is best if I let my wings rest for a day before going out again. I would not want to ruin your repairs after all."

Sunstreaker tilted his helm back at the Seeker, a small half smile on his face. “I would prefer you didn’t ruin the repairs. That would leave you grounded once more until you healed again.”

"Mmm, let's not have that happen." Starscream murmured, making a face. "I'd much rather avoid that. I was... grounded for too long."

Sunstreaker turned to head off into the brush. When he walked through sparse patches of sunlight, it would play off his armor, and briefly light up the area he was in with rays of gold that met with the greens of the trees. Despite liking to look nice, Sunstreaker saw the beauty in all things, and loved to walk among the trees and plants… it also gave him an excuse to wash more.

Starscream followed Sunstreaker quietly, opening staring at the washes of gold that played off his armor, sending the trees around him into brilliant beautiful color. The Seeker hadn't thought that he could be this distracted by someone's looks in a long time. His trinemates had been attractive, but this... this was **beauty**. With Sunstreaker's looks, Predaking's strength, and both of their marvelous voices, Starscream was starting to fall for them.

And that terrified him.

This time, Sunstreaker did notice the stares, but said nothing on them. He led Starscream through the trees, pedes making little noise on the dry dirt. He fluttered his fins softly as he paused, and gently leaned over a hedge. A small smile played over his face, and he silently motioned Starscream over.

Down in the hedge, were twin fawns. The little deer were newborn by the looks of their size, and were sleeping soundly. Sunstreaker often saw little things like this, but he was usually alone when he did. The opportunity to share this was too much for him to pass up.

Starscream blinked when Sunstreaker stopped, and then tilted his helm and crept forward when he was prompted.

The sight of the newborn deer made his mouth drop open slightly in surprise, and he silently watched them for a moment, a strange sort of warmth spreading in his chassis. He started to speak, but then worried that he would frighten the little creatures, and so instead he stayed quiet, watching them with a sort of soft expression on his features.

Sunstreaker watched Starscream’s expression with a smile of his own, and chuckled silently. They watched the fawns sleeping for a time, their tiny sides rising with their breaths. These were one of the things Megatron’s cyberforming of Earth would have killed, though these two wouldn’t have been born if it had happened.

There was a small stomping of hooves some ways away, and the golden mech smiled, grabbing Starscream's hand and tugging him away from there. When they were up the path some, the fawns’ mother came bounding across the path to see that her children were not hurt.

Sunstreaker chuckled, and continued on, not noticing he didn’t let go of Starscream's hand. “That’s something I often see out here, when I run patrols.” He said. “For organics, they’re amazing things.”

Starscream's entire world had narrowed down to that grip on his hand. Sunstreaker's fingers were rather gentle around his, and the Seeker stared down at their clasped hands with his lips parted slightly, optics wide and a faint blush shifting beneath his faceplates. He stepped closer so Sunstreaker's arm wasn't dragged out behind him, and swallowed thickly when the golden mech spoke.

"I... I had never really seen things like that. I didn't have much cause to leave the ship... or opportunity." he murmured, his voice a little breathless and shaky.

Sunstreaker’s fingers flexed softly on instinct, gently warming around the hand he held. “I figured as such,” he nodded. “but out here, if you explore some, you can see many things. Birds frolicking, deer playing in meadows.” he nodded again. “That sort of thing.”

Looking back at the other with a soft grin, his helm fins fluttering some, Sunstreaker chuckled. “I like running patrols for this reason. I’m light enough on my pedes I don’t disturb the wild life, and thus I can see things that no one else gets too. You could too, if you join me when I go.” It was an offer for him to go with him on patrols if he liked. He wouldn’t outright offer, Sunstreaker being the odd mech that he was, but it was a side comment offer.

One he was surprised to find that he wouldn’t mind if the Seeker chose to take it. His processor paused, debating on if it should fight what his spark was saying… and then just shook it off. Sunstreaker's spark was starting to win over his processor.

Starscream nodded a little blankly at first, and then a smile spread over his faceplates. "I... I would like that."

Slowly, carefully, he squeezed Sunstreaker's hand back, spark pounding in terror that he was going to ruin everything, just like he always did.

Sunstreaker offered the Seeker a small full smile. “So… would I.”

At the squeeze to his hand, Sunstreaker didn’t react outwardly, but inwardly he flew into a faint panic. He hadn’t let go after he’d grabbed the Seeker. Was he uncomfortable? Did he prefer Sunstreaker not touch him? He still wasn’t sure if the Seeker was adverse to his touch… and Sunstreaker faintly blamed nature for his laxness in not pulling his hand away at the start. He was much more relaxed out here, no matter what he did.

A soft squeeze met the one that was offered before, as a large cave loomed at the end of the trail. “We can check here first. I haven't been inside this one yet.”

Starscream was again struck a little breathless at the sight of Sunstreaker's smile - it had been the first time that he had seen such an expression aimed at someone other than Predaking or the sparklings. It transformed an already beautiful face into something that was so exquisite the Seeker didn't even know what to think, or how to react. He couldn't help but continue to smile as they walked, stepping a little closer than he had dared before. Their shoulders brushed, and slowly Starscream shifted his grip on Sunstreaker's hand until their fingers laced together, his spark still pounding, terrified that this magical moment was about to shatter beneath his fingertips.

"Okay." he murmured quietly. "I saw this one from the air, but I didn't do any scanning."

The golden mech's spark pulsed happily at his processor's slow giving in to its demands. Sunstreaker swallowed silently as their shoulders brushed, and exvented warm air from his helm fins again. As their fingers laced, his thumb shifted without his accord, and stroked over Starscream's fingers.

“There are only one or two,” Hhe spoke to cover his nerves, “that are really empty. This one should have some in it. This valley is rich in energon, which makes it a good territory for us and our growing family.” Carefully, he moved to the entrance before pausing. “Will you be okay in here? The home cave is different, but I’d heard Seekers are not fond of going underground.”

The Seeker was very nearly giddy at the stroke of Sunstreaker's thumb across his fingers. He hadn't felt like this since his budding relationship with Skyfire, or the time when he was courting his trine. Maybe it really was going to work out!

At Sunstreaker's concern he felt his spark warm. "I'll be alright." He returned the gentle stroke of his thumb, passing his own over Sunstreaker's hand. "As long as we're not down there for too long. I guess being in a little box dulled my fear of small spaces a little." He tried to laugh about this, but it was a little forced. "Shall we?" he asked, taking a step towards the entrance of the cave.

Sunstreaker hid a wince at the mention of the Seeker’s time caged, and he nodded. “Alright, if you’re sure. Any time you don’t think you can handle it, head out here, and wait for me, okay?”

Carefully, he led them down into the cave. His headlights turned on, the bright lights on high, as he shifted and moved downwards on the slope, keeping a firm hold on Starscream. His thumb gently stroked long fingers again, as he tried to keep the heeled Seeker from slipping on the slick stone.

Starscream held tightly to Sunstreaker's hand as they moved into the cave, both from the slight discomfort of the tight space and the slickness. He only slipped once, and managed to catch himself, wings flaring slightly to help him balance.

They made it in without too much fuss, and moved through the dark. The cave was abandoned, and dry. Stalactites and stalagmites were along the edges of the ceiling and floor, from water carrying minerals. They reached a fork in the cave, and Sunstreaker hummed, looking down both paths. “There’s energon glow from both paths,” he said. “Do you want to split up to gather it quicker?”

The two paths did glimmer with Energon, and it did make sense for them to split up. They would be able to return to the open air a little faster if he did. Starscream fumbled in his subspace for a moment, and then withdrew a small light, turning it on. "Sounds like a good idea."

Reluctantly he slipped his fingers from Sunstreaker's with one last squeeze, and then turned towards the pathway, wings fluttering a little nervously. "See you in a moment?"

Sunstreaker watched as the seeker pulled out a small light and turned it on. This was good, as he didn’t have extra lights. At the squeeze, he squeezed back before letting go. His helm fins fluttered softly. “You’ll be okay, Starscream. The caves here are stable mostly. I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay?”

Starscream nodded in response - he knew that. Really he did...

Sunstreaker nodded to the Seeker before going down his pathway. His frame slid easily between the narrower of the two paths, and he slipped into the room with the energon. It wasn’t a whole lot, but enough to last a couple months. He began to load up his subspace, digging carefully into the wall to find all crystals he could see.

In turn, Starscream made his way down the little tunnel, and as he walked his wings sank to press flat against his back. Despite what he had said, this was disconcerting - his spark was pounding in his chassis, his processor screaming at him to get out, to see the sky and feel the wind.

 _No_. he told himself firmly. _Get the Energon, then get out._

The glow of Energon intensified, and he came around the corner to see it extending from the walls and scattered across the floor. He smiled slightly, starting to load up his subspace as quickly as he could.

The Seeker stood, looking up at the large chunk he saw in the wall above his head. The lighter color indicated that it was a sweeter form of the mineral, and he knew that Predaking liked sweet things. Perhaps it would make the dragon feel better?

Carefully putting the light between his denta, he dug his claws into the rock, climbing slowly to the crystal. He held on to the crystal with one hand, the rock with the other, and began to tug. It was buried pretty far, and with a grunt the Seeker pulled a little harder, throwing his weight backwards.

The crystal jerked and then very nearly exploded out of the wall. Starscream squealed in shock, falling backwards. There was the shattering of glass as the light hit the floor and broke, and then the Seeker landed hard, one of his wings trapped beneath him. He opened his mouth, a silent cry of pain - and then the crystal landed on his thighs, followed by a rain of rocks, trapping his legs.

Sunstreaker had made quick work of the crystals, and left nothing behind. He’d been digging to find more, when he heard the sound of shattering glass and falling rocks. His spark thumped harshly in his chassis, and Sunstreaker bolted from the room he was in, heading down the pathway and curving down Starscream's. “Starscream!” he called, lights scanning as he headed for the other room.

Starscream panted harshly, staring at the ceiling. His entire body was trembling - his processor trapped back in that dark, tiny box, his body aching after a brutal beating and assault. He hardly reacted to Sunstreaker's presence, fingers clenching slowly before going limp, his whole frame still against the stone.

It was too dark..... the walls were too close.... he couldn't feel one of his wings... _Flightless. **Worthless**!_

Getting there, he found the seeker trapped. Sunstreaker moved forth and began to carefully remove the rocks from him, moving swiftly to get him freed as fast as he could. He didn’t know if his legs were damaged, but he prayed they weren’t. It would be his fault. He told him he’d be okay down here, that it was stable… and it turned out not to be.

Sunstreaker got the Seeker free, and gently dragged him out. The energon crystal came with him, and he tossed it carelessly into his subspace, before gently crooning and picking up the trembling Seeker. “Easy,” he rumbled softly into his audio, “I’ve got you. We’re going topside, Starscream.” he promised. Holding the Seeker to his chest, he began to bring them carefully out of the cave. He spoke little nonsense things to let him know he wasn’t alone.

The feeling of Sunstreaker's spark managed to get through the illusion Starscream's processor had weaved for him, and slowly the silver mech came back to himself. He continued to tremble - his wing was hurting him and his legs ached a little, though he didn't think they were damaged. He huddled a little closer to the golden mech, closing his optics and focusing everything on the beat of Sunstreaker's spark, closing out the world around him.

 _If I don't think of it, it's not there..._ he thought desperately. _It'll be okay... almost out..._

Sunstreaker held Starscream close as they got to the top, and he brought them out into the sunlight. He moved and sat on a rock with the Seeker in his lap, gently checking him over. Legs first, and then the rest of him. “We’re out, Starscream,” he said, gently rocking his frame soothingly. “Feel the breeze? It's nice and cool. It's there, playing over your wings. We’re outside.” He soothed softly.

His fingers checked over slim legs, and found only minor dents, but nothing bad. After a moment he began popping out the dents with his fingers. “Do you hurt anywhere, Starscream?” the warrior asked softly, wanting to get something out of the Seeker besides trembling. He figured he was in shock, but wasn’t sure how to get him out of it.

The feeling of the breeze was a relief, and slowly Starscream's wings started to perk up, though the left one trembled a bit before both lowered again. The Seeker vented deeply, and the sun on his plating made him open his optics slowly.

He watched Sunstreaker quietly, making soft sounds as the dents in his legs were popped out. "M-My wing." he stuttered quietly. "I'm s-sorry. I r-ruined it, I just... wanted that c-crystal for Predaking..." Unbidden tears welled in his optics, and the Seeker pressed his hands over his face, hiding as he tensed, expecting a blow for his mistake and cowardice. Any weakness was met with violence after all. Why would this be any different?

Sunstreaker was surprised when the Seeker literally cowered as if he expected to be hit, and hid his tears. His spark pulsed sadly, knowing that he was no doubt reliving some of his times on the Nemesis… and that Sunstreaker often came off as violent similarly to how Megatron was… or at least he had at the start.

Starscream's wing was hurt, but settled as he was, the golden mech couldn’t check it. “Shh,” he murmured softly, lifting the Seeker up to press his helm to the junction of his neck cables. Instead of being met with violence and pain, Sunstreaker gave comfort and protection. “You did fine, Starscream. I have the crystal in subspace. You’re fine, Star, I promise. I can fix your wing, okay? You ruined nothing; accidents happen.”

Starscream flinched as he was moved, and then gasped in shock when he was held close to Sunstreaker's chassis, his face pressed to the other's throat. This position was just so... startling. Not only was the golden mech offering him comfort, but in this position he had the perfect view of the frontliner's main energon line. It showed massive amounts of trust that Sunstreaker was holding him like this.

Sunstreaker gently stroked his fingers down the Seeker’s back in hopes to help him calm. He let his chest purr slowly, gently, to aid the effect as he felt him begin to relax slowly against him. Sunstreaker chirred softly as his other hand stroked Starscream’s helm. He knew what position he’d put himself in, and his pulse pounded through his energon lines, making them throb rapidly.

Starscream shivered faintly, and then slowly relaxed against Sunstreaker's chest, the tension draining out of his frame. His wings flickered once and then fell flat against his back, limp. "I'm sorry..." he whispered quietly again, this time not apologizing for what he had done in the cave, but more for his reaction outside of it.

As the Seeker shivered, Sunstreaker nuzzled his helm softly. “Don’t apologize,” he murmured gently, “It was not your fault, I promise.” He soothed. “Are you okay now, Starscream?”

The silver mech let out a chirr in response to Sunstreaker, the faint sound calming him more than anything. For a moment it was like he was cradled in Thundercracker's arms, the calm presence of his older mate retrieving him from the darkness of the Hole.

Not thinking, he snuggled close, closing his optics and raising a hand to clutch at Sunstreaker's chestplate, pressing his face against the side of the golden mech's throat. The nuzzle to the top of his helm made him purr softly, and, before he could think about who was really holding him, he pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker's neck. "Mmmhm."

Shock flooded him as his processor caught up, and he froze. _This is it._ He thought blankly. _I am going to die._


	32. Steps Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
>  _Thoughts_

The kiss made Sunstreaker freeze solid. His spark thundered in his chest, nervous and not even sure how to react to that. Instead of reacting negatively, he simply purred and held Starscream closer. Given that he’d seen and held the Seeker as he broke down, Sunstreaker’s spark began to sing at him to protect the silver mech, instead of shove him away like he normally would have.

His vents hitched softly, and he shifted to his pedes, lifting Starscream up. “I-“ he had to clear his throat softly, “I’ll take you back and tend to your wing, okay?” He murmured softly. “… you have soft lips, you know that…?” The last bit was muttered quietly, awkwardly. Cue the awkward Sunstreaker coming into play. His processor caved to his spark, and left him stuck knowing he should hate Starscream, but being unable to muster any of it to the surface.

Starscream was frozen against the golden mech, and he couldn't help but flinch at the purr. As Sunstreaker stood he squeaked softly in surprise when he wasn't put down. The awkward words made the Seeker blink in shock, his optics wide, and then he started to stutter before his processor could catch up with his mouth. "I-I I'm s-sorry! It's just y-you reminded me of T-TC and I-I don't know w-why..."

Sunstreaker’s fins flicked back at the flinch, and he guessed he’d done something wrong. Shifting Starscream in his arms, Sunstreaker began to walk, holding him close. As the Seeker stuttered, Sunstreaker’s mouth dried faintly with nerves. “Its… it's okay. It was just unexpected…” he murmured. It had been nice, soft. Predaking’s lips were nicer in his opinion, but he was also biased. He loved every inch of his perfect mate’s frame. “… I remind you of TC…?” he asked curiously, trying to distract them both from the awkwardness of things.

This was certainly unexpected. Starscream stared up at the golden mech in shock as he was carried through the trees, unsure of what to do with himself. He nodded dumbly after a moment. "Y-Yes. You act like him sometimes - very serious and protective." Starscream's voice evened out as he spoke of his missing trinemate. "He was always the one to come pull me out of... the Hole, after Megatron was finished with me. I always felt so... safe, with him. His frame was larger, and I sometimes felt like he could just surround me, keep me safe..."

He closed his optics, a soft smile on his features as he thought of the blue Seeker.

Sunstreaker let him speak, and nodded softly. “He sounded like a good mech,” he murmured. “I’m more over protective them I am serious, though. I’m quite the prankster, when I want to be.” Though he hadn’t had the urge to prank anyone since his estrangement with Sideswipe. “I’m… I’m sorry about what Megatron did to you.” he murmured. “I’ve been in a similar situation before, you know.” Though no one came to save him for some time. Not even his twin.

Slowly Starscream was relaxing, comfortable in Sunstreaker's arms. His helm slowly rested against the golden mech's shoulder, and he smiled slightly. "He was. One of the best. And protective isn't bad, it just means that you care." He shook his helm slightly. "It's over now. What Megatron did... I try to forget it. I can't change it now, after all." He looked up slowly, watching Sunstreaker's face. "You... mentioned that before." While he wanted to know, he knew better than to press for something like that.

 “We have his helm, you know,” Sunstreaker said. “It's at the Autobot base, in a casing. A reminder for any of us to never become like him.” Sunstreaker was glad he was relaxing, and gently shuffled him closer. He kinda liked being able to hold someone smaller than him… was this how Predaking felt when his lover held him? As the Seeker watched his face, Sunstreaker kept his optics straight ahead. “I can tell you, if you’d like…” he offered finally.

Starscream shivered at the mention of his helm. "I am glad that it is there as a reminder, but I... do not think I would ever like to see it." It would be too much, he thought. "I would... listen, if you wanted to tell it. But I would not ask that of you. I don't really like to talk about what happened in the Hole, so... I understand."

“Given that we don’t go to the base often, and it's locked away in a vault, you won't see it.” Sunstreaker nodded. Tilting his helm softly, he hummed. “I personally have no problem telling it. I just end up with nightmares of it later.” He clicked. “The accident that brought Predaking's Skywarp through, there was another mech brought into our world. A version of Ratchet, and he found me. He tortured and raped me, keeping me prisoner for a week. I hung suspended from chains for several days after he’d gone, and it was by luck that Bumblebee had found me. Sideswipe had been gone, and hadn’t even cared when he came back.” It was when he came back that Sideswipe had got him sparked with his first daughter.

Starscream stared up at the golden mech in surprise. The things he had been through... were remarkably similar to what had happened to him, minus the hanging from the chains. He pressed a hand over Sunstreaker's spark gently. "I understand." he said, quietly, sincerely. He felt there was nothing else that he needed - he did completely understand what Sunstreaker had gone through.

As Sunstreaker carried Starscream through the trees, he let the silver mech relax some. “… What’s it like, being in a trine?” He asked suddenly, faintly curious, but more to try and keep his mind from wandering places that he didn't want it to go, for both good reasons and bad.

The question startled the Seeker a little, and his helm rose from the golden armor. "It's... like being **full** of love." he said, his voice far off. "You're never alone, and there's no more worries, because you have people who care for you no matter what. Nothing seems as dark, or as bad, because they're always with you." He looked down. "But when they're gone...." Everything was dark. Everything was death, and sorrow, and pain.

“I see…” Sunstreaker murmured. His spark pulsed softly, and he sighed. “it sounds like a wonderful thing, even with the possibilities of pain.” Gently, his fingers smoothed over Starscream’s side as Sunstreaker tried to soothe away the sad look his face had drooped too. He wondered, if losing a trine was like what his spark was feeling with his twin. The bond was frayed by his twin’s dislike of him, and was growing closer and closer to snapping. Sunstreaker wasn’t sure what would happen when it did. But… he’d like to feel what a trine feels. To feel the security offered by two others, to share the burden not with just his mate, but with another. It would make things so much more easy and good, he figured, though like all things, it would probably bring problems as well.

The Seeker snuggled a little closer at the comforting feeling of Sunstreaker's fingers smoothing over his side, closing his optics with a little sigh. "It was. I wouldn't have traded any of it, despite the way it ended."

Sunstreaker let him snuggle closer, a content rumble leaving him. “Someday I think I’d like a trine.” he murmured silently to himself, not even aware he’d said it out-loud.

The Seeker carefully laid his helm back against Sunstreaker's shoulder, letting out a sigh of contentment as they moved. He thought he heard the golden mech's words, and blinked in shock, but decided not to answer.... at least out-loud.

_I think I'd like to be in that trine..._

Where Starscream pressed, the metal was actually close to Sunstreaker's spark chamber. The unstable and erratic beats from the half spark could be felt through the plating as he walked. Gently, the golden mech's hand continued to rub Starscream’s side, offering comfort and a distraction from whatever pain was in his wing.

Getting them back into their cave, which was warm, lit, and had the comforts of home, unlike the other cave, Sunstreaker gently sat Starscream on a rock, and took a seat behind him. It was the left wing, if he remembered. “Alright,” he murmured gently to him, sending a soft pulse to Predaking to tell him that they were home, “I’m going to check your wing. Hold still, please.” His fingers came to the bandage, and he gently began to unwind it.

Predaking awoke in their nest, sensing the pulse that told him that his mate had returned. The nap had helped - his processor was clearer than it had been that morning, and he had eaten the crystal as well. He stretched slightly, and then pushed himself to his paws, wanting to go out and see Sunstreaker, and apologize for his mood that morning.

Starscream winced slightly as Sunstreaker began unwinding the bandage, but was careful to remain still. It was still a little strange for the golden mech to be this gentle with him, but it was so wonderful that Starscream didn't even question it. _Am I dreaming...?_ he thought quietly. He had never thought that his spark could feel this way again.

Sunstreaker was focused on tending to Starscream’s wings as he unwrapped the left one. Gently, he peeled off the last layer. Energon trickled out from a torn weld. It was a sensitive spot, but beyond the torn spot, his wing was okay. “You tore one weld on your upper wingbase.” He clicked. “That would be why it hurts so badly. You might have a kinked wire, but I can't see one.” His finger tip poked into the wound, and he felt along for any knotted clusters. His other hand gently stroked up the edge of his wing, combating the pain of his digging with pleasure to keep the Seeker calm. “I’m sorry this hurts,” he murmured. Locating a knot, he gently unknotted it blindly, smoothing the nerves out in a soft line. “I’m trying to be gentle.”

Seeing his love come out to the main room, he pulsed warmth over the bond. //Good afternoon, love. Did you sleep well?//

Starscream whimpered faintly as Sunstreaker's hand pressed against the wound, but the conflicting feelings of pleasure and pain kept him relatively still. He turned slightly, pressing his face to Sunstreaker's shoulder, trembling against him. It got a little better as the golden mech massaged gently, and slowly the Seeker began to relax, shivering intermittently with the rubbing of his wing and the touches to the wound.

Predaking blinked in surprise at the sight before him, and then felt warmth and happiness bloom in his spark. //I did.// he replied, his voice warm. //I am sorry, for the way I acted this morning. But what has happened here?// he teased lightly.

Sunstreaker let out a soft croon, and as soon as everything was fixed inside, he welded him up once more. Getting new bandages as Starscream remained hiding his face in his shoulder, Sunstreaker put the bandages around his wing after placing a little bit of a homemade numbing salve on it. Making sure it was neatly wrapped, he cleaned his fingers on a cloth and settled to wait for him to calm some.

Sunstreaker was glad his mate seemed to be blooming with happiness. //That’s good.// He replied just as warmly. //You don’t have to apologize, my dearest. We understand, I promise.// he purred over the bond. //And… We went on a scouting mission to find more energon mines so we don’t drain this one.// He knew it ran deep, deeper then they’d currently dug. They still had several more miles of energon to dig before they ran out here, but it was a principle thing. //Some rocks fell, and he got hurt. He panicked… and I tried to help…?// He simply transferred his memories and feelings to his mate over the bond, not even sure what he was feeling or why he felt it. //My spark is winning over my processor.//

Starscream purred softly at the relief as his wing began to feel better, relaxing a little against Sunstreaker's frame.

Sunstreaker was glad that he relaxed, and simply held him.

Predaking watched this, his golden optics shimmering faintly with amusement and happiness. He skimmed through the memories that Sunstreaker gave him, and a few things shocked him. //He kissed you? And then you carried him home? Sunstreaker... I dare say that you're starting to like him.// The dragon chuckled softly, coming closer.

At the sound of claws on the stone floor Starscream looked up, not moving from where he was leaning against Sunstreaker. "Hello Predaking." he said with a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

The dragon purred warmly, leaning to nuzzle his mate and the Seeker. =Indeed I am. I think I just needed a little more sleep.=

His mate was amused and happy. Sunstreaker was glad he was happy, but he simply pouted at him over the bond for his amusement. This wasn’t funny. He was seriously confused, and didn’t know what the frag to do. //Aye, he did. And yes, I did.// He clicked. At the next words, his processor ground to a halt. //But… What… uh… nope… totally… not… no…. I am, aren’t I…?//

As his mate nuzzled him, Sunstreaker nuzzled him back and discreetly subspaced the energon crystal that Starscream got hurt getting. He pressed it secretly into the Seeker’s hand for him to present to him.

Predaking purred to them both. //You are. And I am sorry for laughing, but... you have to admit, it is a little funny. And adorable.//

//… Okay, it is kinda funny I guess…// Sunstreaker admitted, his voice grumpy, but amused. So he was growing fonder of the Seeker… he didn’t mind, oddly enough.

Starscream blinked at the feeling of the energon crystal, and then smiled. "Oh! I got you this, Predaking!" he sat up, slipping into Sunstreaker's lap without even noticing as he said this, holding out the crystal for the dragon. "Although, I did get myself hurt getting it... and Sunstreaker actually carried it out of the cave, and brought it here."

He turned to smile at the golden mech. "So we both got it for you!"

The dragon couldn't help the warmth that spread in his spark, and he leaned down to press his muzzle to the side of Starscream's helm. =Thank you, both of you. I am sorry that you got hurt, but I appreciate the gift.= He took the crystal with gentle mandibles, and then ate it down, humming in pleasure.

Sunstreaker chuckled softly at the smile he got, and at the nuzzle that Predaking gave the Seeker. He was glad his mate seemed to be in a better mood. Part of him wondered if he’d be able to eat now, or if he’d end up bringing it up again. Probably best to leave it until tomorrow.

“There’s a few more of the lighter crystals in my subspace,” he said. “I found them amongst the rest of them there. There’s a few darker ones too, which are the more tart kind, in case you or the little ones want to try them.” He himself liked all kinds of energon, sweet, tart, spicy, bland. He didn’t like medical grade, though. Too many minerals for his taste.

=It would be good for the little ones to try some different kinds.= Predaking replied. =They do not seem to do that much.=

Sunstreaker nodded. “I’ll try and look for more crystals for them to try when I’m out and about.” He said. “Variety in diet is good.”

Starscream turned after a moment's thought. "Predaking is feeling better now, you should try and eat something." he said to Sunstreaker.

The dragon blinked. =Try...? What does my feeling better have to do with your eating?=

The Seeker squeaked, clapping his hands over his mouth. "Oh, was I not supposed to say that?" he whispered, wings flattening against his back in fear that he'd angered Sunstreaker.

At the seeker’s words, Sunstreaker blanched. His face lightened several shades, as he realized his mate now knew. He swallowed thickly, helm fins fluttering nervously. As Starscream squeaked, Sunstreaker groaned softly. “I’d been keeping it from him so he didn’t worry.” he clicked. He wasn’t angry. Just… nervous. His mate hated him keeping things from him, even if it was for his own good. “I suppose it would have escaped anyways, either from you or Streamdancer.” He sighed. His fingers gently stroked a wing to let the Seeker know he was fine and he wasn’t angry.

“When you have off days, my frame has off days too, and it makes it painful to eat.” He clicked softly to his mate. “It's nothing to worry about.”

Predaking sighed slightly, shaking his helm. =How many times do I have to tell you, Sunstreaker? Do not hide things from me! And I know what you are thinking, and I do not care if you do it because you think it's better. You would be exceedingly upset if I were to hide my problems from you!=

“It… didn’t really affect you though…” Sunstreaker murmured softly and rubbed his arm. It might have been perhaps their bond that did it, but it didn’t affect Predaking if he himself didn’t eat. His tanks rarely grumbled, for on days like so, they didn’t want anything in them, so they were silent. They wouldn’t wake the dragon at night.

Starscream cowered a little bit away from the golden mech. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" He looked back and forth between the two mates as they spoke, and as Sunstreaker spoke he started to scoot away, still a little afraid.

"I'm sor-- EEP!"

The next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the floor - he had shifted too far and fallen right off of Sunstreaker's lap.

Predaking blinked, and then started laughing, body shaking with humor.

“It wasn’t your fault Starscream,” Sunstreaker chuckled softly, the tension breaking as he leaned down and gently scooped the Seeker back up. But, instead of in his lap, he set the slim mech next to him. “You’re fine, I promise.” He smiled softly.

Starscream blinked at the golden mech as he was lifted, and then smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sunstreaker. I am still sorry though. I guess I should learn to keep my big mouth shut."

Blinking down at the Seeker, Sunstreaker chuckled. “You’re fine, Starscream. It's better it came out now then later, right?”

Predaking settled his laughter and then sighed. =It does not matter if it affects me or not physically, Sunstreaker. I worry about you, and you not eating does nothing to help that. I understand that your tanks give you trouble, and that sometimes you cannot eat. That is fine, I just want you to **talk** to me about your problems. Alright?= he pleaded softly.

“I know, love.” Sunstreaker spoke softly. “And I worry too. That’s why I didn’t say anything. You had other things bothering you, and you didn’t need to worry about me too.” He shifted and got up to give the dragon a gentle hug. “I’ll try and remember, love. You know it takes time to break a habit.” And this was a habit, born of having to keep everything hidden from Sideswipe, because the mech couldn’t handle his twin's problems.

Predaking purred warmly and returned the hug as best he could, lowering his helm to press it to Sunstreaker's back. =I understand. And that's the only reason I stay so patient when I remind you, because I know that you have trouble with it.=

Sunstreaker smiled softly and purred as well. “I know, and I thank you, dearest.”

The golden mech rubbed his arm with a sigh. “I probably should try refueling again, shouldn’t I?” He looked to the less than half a cube he’d been trying to eat earlier this morning, and gave it a nonplussed look. He wanted to refuel, but he didn’t know if his tanks would let him.

Both Predaking and Starscream nodded, though the dragon was the only one that spoke. =You should at least try, my love. If it doesn't want to stay down, that's fine. But at least try.=

Sunstreaker sighed and nodded. He fetched the cube and looked at it dubiously. “I’ll refuel outside in case it doesn’t stay down. I don’t want to clean up a mess. Okay?” And so he didn’t end up possibly tossing his cookies in front of his love and Starscream. He wasn’t sure if the Seeker was a sympathy purger, but he didn’t want to find out, and he didn’t want to make his mate upset.

Starscream nodded a little awkwardly. "That sounds like a good plan." He pushed himself to his feet as well, taking a step closer, and, after a moment's debate, quickly leaned up and pressed a kiss to the golden mech's cheek. "Thank you, for today."

Sunstreaker smiled softly and purred as well. “I know, and I thank you, dearest.”

Sunstreaker offered Starscream a soft smile as the silver mech stood. Prepared to tell him that it was no problem, he blinked, shell-shocked, as he was kissed. A flush rose on his face, and he was quick to tuck it away. “It was no problem. I enjoyed myself. It was nice to show another what I come across.”

The dragon purred happily as he watched this interaction, and then nuzzled Sunstreaker's side. =You do what you need to, my love. We'll be in here waiting.=

Sunstreaker gently rubbed his love’s helm as he was nuzzled. “I will, I will. I’ll take my time too, I promise.” He gave him a gentle kiss, still flushed faintly from Starscream kissing his cheek, and then left to go outside. He went beyond sight of the cave before he took a small sip, regretting it. “Ugh.”


	33. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/13  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> Warning: Birth begins in this chapter. Slightly graphic descriptions.

It was the day after Ratchet had predicted Predaking to begin laying their clutch, and Sunstreaker was antsy, though he hid it well. He, Predaking, and surprisingly Starscream, were all curled up in their nest. The first brood were with Ratchet for the day, getting lessons about their home world.

Sunstreaker and Starscream were closer, now that Sunstreaker was finally listening to his spark and not clinging to his hatred for the Seeker. They often went on scouting missions together, as it was a good way to get closer and be productive at the same time. Sunstreaker never made Starscream go into the caves though. He went down and would make several trips up to the surface to bring crystals he couldn’t fit in subspace up.

The Seeker had healed as well, and was flying regularly, though he never went far. He supposed it was no fun to fly by one's self.

Currently, Sunstreaker was gently leaning on his love’s abdomen, helm pressed to it as he listened to the eggs moving, and how they shifted lower or higher, depending on which one rolled what way. His hand stroked along them gently. Primus, they were huge… but they’d be perfectly fine at any size, in his mind. Along with the eggs, he could hear their sparkbeats faintly, and feel them move, and he could hear his mate’s inner workings. It was a beautiful symphony in his audios, and he was content not to move until Predaking made him move.

The dragon dozed quietly - it was hard to truly recharge anymore. The eggs were crowded, and he felt heavy and enormous. He was more than ready for the eggs to be laid.

He could feel Sunstreaker leaning against his swollen belly, and couldn't help but smile inside. The golden mech had such a soft spot for any of their young, and these new eggs were no different. The last month since his depression had started getting better Sunstreaker had grown more bold about touching his stomach, until he spent most nights just pressed against the bulge of the eggs.

There was a shift against his neck, and the dragon again smiled. Starscream had been allowed into their nest only two weeks prior, and he couldn't be happier. They were truly starting to be a family.

The ache started in his back and sides again, and the dragon sighed faintly. Sunstreaker hadn't been awake for the others, but he had little doubt that the golden mech would feel it now. He'd been in labor for most of the night, he suspected - contractions were just beginning to lengthen, and the time between shorten. He guessed that he was getting down to around 20 minutes between.

Sunstreaker both felt and heard the tightening start. His mate sighed softly, and then his abdomen hardened under his audio. Sunstreaker listened to the eggs shift and fall still with the contraction, and he blinked, startled. He sat up and looked to his mate, optics wide. “You’re in labor.” He gaped.

The dragon chuckled softly. =Indeed I am. About 20 minutes between contractions, by my count.= He smiled. =Good morning, my love.=

"Good morning, myspark…” Sunstreaker blinked and gawked faintly. “But… If they’re twenty minutes apart, then you didn’t tell me earlier… But we were probably sleeping, so I guess it's okay.” He clicked, a little put out. Gently, his hand rubbed the tightness of the dragon's abdomen, waiting for it to loosen. “How long now, do you think, dearest?” He might have laid a clutch himself, but he also wasn’t built for laying eggs. It was a new code that made it so he could.

Predaking chuckled again, and then let out a faint vent of air as the contraction eased. =Mmm, not long. An hour or two, until I start pushing, I think. At least, that's what I remember from my first clutch.=

“An hour or two.” Sunstreaker swallowed and nodded. “Okay, I can do that.” He continued to rub gently, trying to make sure the eggs were shifted so his mate was as comfortable as he could be. “Did you want some energon before they get too bad?”

=Some Energon would be nice.= Predaking told his mate, still completely calm, a serene smile in his optics.

Starscream fluttered his wings as he sat up with a yawn. “How lon’ f’r what?” He asked sleepily, rubbing his face plates faintly.

Predaking smiled at Starscream as the Seeker sat up, watching with fondness as he rubbed sleepily at his face. The dragon purred softly, nuzzling at him. =Until the eggs come, little one. Are you ready?=

Starscream blinked twice and then swallowed thickly. “They’re coming… I’m not ready at all, but I suppose I don’t have to be.” He scooted up away from the dragon's lower half, panicking some inside, and lifted Predaking's helm into his lap. “I… I think I’ll just stay up here with you…” Lest he get spooked and faint. That would be embarrassing. He supposed it would be different if these were his eggs, but they were not.

Predaking looked to Starscream, purring gently as his helm was placed in the silver mech's lap. =I would enjoy that, Star. I am glad that you are here at all, no matter where you are.=

Sunstreaker nodded softly and shifted. He kissed Predaking's abdomen gently, before getting up and moving to their energon cave. //Sweet crystals, or just normal crystals, love?// The sweet ones give more energy, which he might need for pushing. Six was a lot, after all.

Starscream smiled and nodded, stroking the dragon's brow gently. “I’m glad I’m here too… you know, I’m still surprised Sunstreaker let me in the nest, let alone be near you while you’re in labor.” He might be close, but he wasn’t bonded to them. Normally, bonded only were allowed in.

//Sweet crystals, I think. Thank you.// Predaking replied with a wave of love down the bond before returning his attention to the Seeker petting his helm. =He cares for you, though he does not know how to admit it. Sunstreaker has been greatly hurt in his time, as you know, and it is hard for him to trust, especially with one who was once an enemy. I think that at this time, he's comfortable enough with you, and worried enough about me, that he won't mind you being here.= The dragon's mandibles gently stroked over the Seeker's hands and sides. =But if he does ask you to leave, do not fight it.=

His body suddenly tensed with a faint jerk. =Oooh... Primus....= he whispered, optics clenching shut briefly. =Oh, that was unexpected.= he murmured faintly as it faded. =That can't have been more than 10 minutes.=

Sunstreaker washed love back to him, and began to dig through the crystals. He rummaged around, looking for the one with the right amount of sweetness for his love. //No problem, myspark.//

Starscream nodded softly at the explanation, and nuzzled him as his side and hands were stroked. “I won't fight it if he makes me go,” he said, “And that actually clears up a lot of things. He tells me some stuff, but kind of leaves out on others.” He chirred softly. “I know he had a sparkling once, before you two bonded, but he won't say what happened to her.” The Seeker tensed as Predaking contracted not even past ten minutes after the last. He keened softly, and stroked his brow, silently urging Sunstreaker to hurry back. “Easy, easy,” he murmured softly. “You’re doing good.”

=It takes a lot for him to open up. It actually wasn't until after the triplets were born, and the hatchlings had been laid that we even talked about our pasts. Just before we bonded.= Predaking remembered. =Even now, there are things that I am finding out that he's only mentioned in passing before.=

“Thundercracker was the same way,” Starscream said. “There were things we never knew about him until we were a trine.” He nodded softly. “And it's okay. I didn’t expect instantaneous trust. I’ve done bad things in my day. It makes sense, I guess, for caution.”

=He'll get there.= Predaking said fondly of his mate, purring and nuzzling at Starscream's cheek gently.

Sunstreaker came back seemingly after the contraction ended, holding a good sized crystal for his mate. He smiled, unknowing of what happened. “I got you a decent sized one, so you can have the energy you need for later, love.”

Predaking turned his gaze to Sunstreaker as the golden mech entered, smiling at him. =Thank you. And I might need that energy sooner rather than later - I just had a contraction.= A strange feeling beneath his tail made him blink. =Oh. And I believe that was my oil breaking. I guess this one is nothing like my first clutch. Every carrying is different though.=

Sunstreaker had set the crystal down as soon as his love had said he’d had a contraction. He blinked, optics wide, when his love mentioned his oil breaking. “This is fast and different indeed,” he agreed silently. He moved back though, leaving his mate to eat while he removed the soiled pillows and ice packs. “It’ll be soon then,” he murmured. Probably an hour, or less. It depends on how fast those eggs want out. Gently, he cleaned off his mate and grabbed the lubricant from subspace. “Can you move your tail love? I’m going to make sure you’re lubricated enough so we don’t have any hang ups.”

Predaking shifted his tail as Sunstreaker asked, curling it up and towards his back as best he could. =A good idea.= he replied to the golden mech, his plating rippling as the eggs shifted inside, jostling slightly for position. He ate the crystal slowly, not wanting to upset his tanks.

Starscream held the crystal for the mech to eat as he pleased. He watched Sunstreaker move, and politely looked away. He was not their mate, so it was not his right to honestly gaze upon the miracle of life… that, and he was not ready to watch that yet.

Sunstreaker nodded and slipped his hand inside. It was larger in his dragon form, and honestly, Sunstreaker’s arm fit with no problem. While he was lubricating, holding still for his mates contractions, he also checked his mates dilation. “You’re almost there, love. A few more contractions, and your gestational tank will be wide enough at the base to begin pushing once one of the eggs shifts into position.” And if one of them tried to come breech, like the twins' egg had for him, Sunstreaker had enough room to gently push it back up and turn it around so it wouldn’t hurt his mate.

=Oh my.= Predaking murmured. =That is fast. I suppose it is because my body is used to this by now?= he asked with a faint chuckle.

He finished off the crystal, glad that his tanks weren't protesting at all. This labor was fast, but it also appeared to be easy, contractions coming nice and simple, and no pain other than that which was natural.

Another contraction made him grunt faintly, closing his optics as his paws curled. His sides heaved slightly as it finally passed nearly a minute and a half later, venting for air after the extended pain. =Strong one...= he murmured, resting his helm in Starscream's lap.

“Perhaps,” Sunstreaker chuckled back, making sure to lubricate up there as well. When he was sufficiently lubed, Sunstreaker withdrew his hands in time for the painful one. Gently, he rubbed soothing circles on the mammoth abdomen before him, moving behind him to gently knead his back plating like he had before after their argument. He remained centered around where the contractions were.

Starscream purred faintly. “You’re doing good though,” he gently petted his horns. “You’re so strong, you know that, Predaking?”

=Mmm...= Predaking breathed as the pain wound down and Sunstreaker's massaging eased the remaining ache. =Thank you, Star.= He wasn't really sure what else to say to that - it wasn't often that Starscream complimented him, and this was, in his mind at least, a matter of getting his children into the world. He would do whatever it took.

Five minutes passed in quiet, and then the dragon tensed again, stomach contracting. He could feel the eggs shifting, and then the sensation of one finally engaging in the end of his gestation chamber, moving into the birthing position. The tip of his tail twitched, but he was careful to leave it where it was. =Mmm, almost ready, Sun. The next contraction, I think.=

Starscream nuzzled him softly with a tiny shy smile and continued to stroke along his helm, soothing back some of his armor. He chirred softly, purring to try and help keep him calm.

Sunstreaker massaged through the contraction, easing out onto his belly in some spots where the armor was the tightest. When his love spoke, he nodded and moved down to between Predaking's legs and tail. He gently stroked over the dragon's lower abdomen where it met with his pelvis, and purred softly. “I’m ready, Preds,” he murmured. “Our clutch will be here soon.” He smiled brightly. “Think I’ll have time to show you the eggs before you have to push the next out?” he teased lightly with a loving smile. He was excited. Nervous, but excited.

The dragon chuckled softly. =You may have to just describe them for me, my love. But we can try.= 


	34. Quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/13  
> //Bond Speech//  
> =Dragon Speech=  
> Warning: Birth scene continues, can get graphic.

Predaking lay quietly for a moment, venting softly, and then the contraction took him, along with the violent urge to push. He did nothing to fight it, grunting as the egg pressed into his valve. He was intensely glad he was in dragon-form for this; his mech form would have already been torn apart by the size of the eggs, let alone the birth. Another moment of breathing, and then the dragon bore down again, optics squeezing closed and paws clenching.

As his mate pushed, Sunstreaker pushed strength to him over the bond, lending his mate his vigor to expel their young. He took his spot, watching as the first lump moved down from the dragon's belly and into his valve. Gently, he rubbed over it as Predaking had done for him when he was laying. //You are amazing, my love,// He wasn’t sure his bonded would listen at the current tome, but he said it anyways. With one hand, he prepared a good chunk of the nest to hold their eggs until they could curl around them as a family.

Predaking merely sent a wave of thanks to the golden mech as he pushed again, beyond words. The egg was moving quickly - his body wanted to be finished with this just as much as he did. He could feel the egg closing in on the rim of his valve, stretching with only a slight burn, thanks to the natural softness of his hindquarters as well as the lubricants that Sunstreaker had rubbed in.

Sunstreaker was quick to rub his valve rim with more lubricants as it stretched around the head of the first egg. It wasn’t far enough for him to gently pull yet, but it was close. It was also enormous. By any guess, this one was about six and a half foot in diameter at the widest. He gently pressed, easing his rim around the egg as he pushed.

Soon, it slid into his arms with a gush of fluid. A solid white hatchling lay within. “Predaking,” he purred as he set it gently, very gently, in the side nest he’d made out of pillows, “This one is as white as the moon. I think it’s a mech, but I’m not sure. It's got a more square jaw, like Blackspine.”

=White...= Predaking murmured. Fascinating. Where did it get that color, he wondered. With a deep invent he raised his helm, turning to look at the egg cradled in Sunstreaker's arms between the contractions. =A mechling.= he said as he got a good scent off the egg. =And white as the moon... Moondust?= he asked, his optics tilting in a smile.

He didn't get a chance to go any further - the next egg had made its way to the opening of his gestation chamber quite firmly, and another contraction gripped him. With a faint gasp of air he turned his helm, laying it back down in Starscream's lap and pushing once more. =Oh, but they are moving fast...=

“Moondust it is,” Sunstreaker smiled. Gently settling the egg down as his mate settled back into Starscream’s lap, he paused, and then moved up by Predaking’s head for a moment. Rapidly, he made a nest, winking, and moved the first egg there. It was a trust movement. It put Starscream in reach of the egg, but also left it where Predaking could scent them, and see them. “That’s good, love, it just means they’ll be here faster and you can relax.” He got the lube out, and began lubricating him, reaching up and lubricating the tip of the egg too, before pulling out.

Starscream welcomed the dragon's helm back into his lap with a small chirr, staring in amazement at the translucent egg. “That is amazing,” he murmured. “You’re both amazing…”

Predaking opened his optics to see the egg resting just beside them, and felt a wash of love and pride through his spark and pressed it through the bond. Sunstreaker was truly making steps, and this was a huge one. =They are something else.= he murmured quietly in response to Starscream. =It amazes me each time I see them, like this or as the brood is now.=

He watched Moondust for a moment, and then groaned softly as he pushed again.

Starscream swallowed and nodded, realizing that this was a big step of trust for Sunstreaker. He’d been trusting so far, but he only went so far when it came to his brood. He was truly awed by it, but knew better then to comment on it. “I can imagine.” he murmured happily. “It makes me wish I had little ones of my own… I’ve seen how amazing parenting can be.” And how hellish. He wouldn’t forget some of the hatchlings temper tantrums, rare as they are.

Predaking couldn't help but choke out a laugh at Starscream's words, even while in the midst of another powerful contraction. =Who knows... Star... you just might... get your own... if you stay....=

Starscream chuckled softly and nuzzled him, murmuring for him to vent deep and clear. “I want to stay, but we’ll see how things go.”

Sunstreaker was quiet as his mate pushed, aiding when he could. He encouraged Predaking silently, with little touches or purrs, and when the egg came into sight, he smiled. This one was seven foot even, and he helped ease this one out with his fingers and lubricants, so his mate did not tear.

When it fell into his arms, he gazed upon a rust colored hatchling. He smiled, moving up to the pile to gently deposit it within his mate’s sight and sense of smell. “A little orange one, love. I think it got the coding for your highlights.” He smiled, moving back down to begin to lube Predaking up once more, Sunstreaker hummed. “The little one kind of looks like rust, but more vibrant.”

The dragon breathed heavily, turning his gaze to the egg that Sunstreaker laid before him. =Another mechling.= he purred happily. =The color of rust. He will be Rustwing.=

Pain flared in his abdomen as the eggs jostled briefly, and then another settled and started moving. He took a deep vent, and then pushed once more, silently praising and damning Primus for the speed.

Sunstreaker smiled. “Rustwing, eh? Perfect.” Carefully, he made sure to get the lube deep, only to find the egg was already coming down. He blinked. “I think they just get quicker and quicker, don’t they?” he chuckled.

Gently easing around the edges of the egg as his mate pushed around him, glad that his armor was all rounded and soft on the edges instead of spiky, Sunstreaker withdrew with the egg fast following on his finger tips. When it reached the end of his valve and began to stretch him, he gently eased him around the shell. //You know,// he couldn’t resist the gentle tease, //I don’t know who wants them out faster, you, or the eggs themselves.//

When that one too plopped into his arms, the little one fully gold inside, Sunstreaker chuckled and moved it over with the others. “I think Sandstorm for this one love.”

//Primus, I don't even care anymore!// Predaking shot back, panting hard, sides heaving with the effort. He sent a wave of approval over the little mechling's name. =A mechling again...= he gasped outloud. =I think there's a... **pattern**." The last word was strained as he pushed hard, gasping and groaning at the stretch. The eggs were rolling inside him, struggling to get out, and he whined with exhaustion. Only halfway...!

Sunstreaker ducked his helm faintly at his snapping, but took none of it to spark. He was only half way done.

Gently, Sunstreaker massaged his abdomen, helping the eggs settle back into position for one to be pushed out. When his mate pushed again, he scrambled to get him lubricated. At this point, Sunstreaker was pretty sure that he’d be hard pressed to put the eggs down before the next one would be slipping into his valve. It would seem, the larger the litter of eggs, the faster his body expelled them, so as not to leave him too weak to care for them.

Soon, another egg with a solid black sparkling popped into his arms, and he blinked, before moving rapidly over to the nest. The accounting for this one moving faster than the others was the little black one inside here seemed smaller than the rest. Perhaps the runt of their brood then. “Obsidian?” He asked as he set it down, before going back to prepare for the next eggs. Primus, his mate was quick at this.

Predaking did nothing more than send a wave of affirmation through the bond, his optics closed. This next one felt different, he realized. It moved into the top of his gestation chamber very easily - more so than the others, but as he started pushing progress slowed. The dragon whined faintly, mandibles shifting worriedly as the tip of his tail flipped slightly. //This one feels... different.// he managed to send through the bond.

Sunstreaker gently sent reassurance at the whine. //Easy, love. I’ll check and see. Try and avoid pushing, okay? If you can't, just let me know so I can stop moving.// Carefully, he lubricated his hand like he would for checking progress, and slipped his hand up inside. He found his way to the gestational chamber, and felt the opening. No wonder. It was the wide side of the egg that was supposed to come back. //We have a breeched egg love… Ratchet actually told me how to handle this… I’m going to turn it around, okay? It's not going to be pleasant, but I need you to not kick me.//

The dragon panted softly, but nodded his helm slightly. One mandible reached out, hooking around Starscream's arm in an attempt to comfort himself. As Sunstreaker reached inside he tensed, whimpering as his body told him to push, the remove the obstruction, but he held on, grip tightening on the Seeker's arm and his claws digging into the bottom of the nest to keep himself still.

The mandible around his arm hurt, but Starscream only crooned and told him to squeeze as hard as he needed too. He stroked his helm gently, not sure what was going on.

Sunstreaker pushed against the egg, and brought his hand right up into his love’s gestational chamber. His hand gently turned the egg, an awkward and two minute process, until he got the tip facing the correct way. Trying to let it return to birthing on its own left it trying to turn back around, so he simply and gently pulled it down so it was lodged in Predaking's chamber entrance. Once that was fixed and firmly set, he withdrew his arm and wiped his hand free of fluids. “You’re good to push now love.”

=Primus!= the dragon gasped as Sunstreaker's hand left his body, and immediately pushed hard, feeling as though he was still full and awkward. The egg moved smoothly this time, gliding down the well lubricated valve without too much difficulty.

The egg slipped from Predaking's valve into Sunstreaker's arms with a plop after a couple more pushes from his mate, and he grunted. This one was creamy and gold, with dashes of black, and kinda heavier. Its frame was bulkier.  He moved and placed it in the nest with a purr. “Sandstone?” He asked, as he moved back down. “Only one more love, only one more.” He promised. “Then you can rest.”

Starscream grimaced at the dragon's gasp. This sounded painful.

=One more...= Predaking agreed, his optics on the full nest, his voice weary. He panted tiredly, riding out a few contractions without pushing, though it didn't appear that the egg needed much help. It moved on its own, although slowly, and Predaking used this as a brief moment of rest, however, little and futile it was. //One more....// he whispered again over the bond, and then bore down for one last time, one last push to expel the last egg.

Sunstreaker gently used his hand to help guide the last egg down, and he gently gathered it into his arms as his love pushed hard, and let it slide from his frame. A red hatchling, probably a mechling, with a black underbelly, laid in the egg. He smiled and brought it up. “Redblaze?” He asked as he softly laid it down with the rest. Giving his tired mate a loving kiss, he moved down and began to clean his mate up gently, careful of his no doubt sensitive valve.

Starscream’s optics were wide with awe. “Six eggs in a little under two hours,” he breathed. “Amazing…”

Predaking's frame relaxed completely, barely moving with the latent jerks of his gestation chamber and muscle cables. =Redblaze is good.= he replied, turning his helm slightly to look at the eggs lying close by. The shells of the first ones were nearly completely dark, but he could still see the last ones. =An entire clutch of mechlings.= he mused quietly.

He purred softly at the kiss from Sunstreaker, and then smiled up at Starscream. =A little less amazing on my end, but yes. No doubt to minimize the time it took to birth so that there would be less chance of an attack. Something from my ancestors...= His optics half-shuttered, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Sunstreaker smiled and gently curled around the eggs. Of course, he couldn’t curl far. The eggs were large and warm, but he did pull a blanket over them to keep them warmer. He smiled to his mate, loving and content.

Starscream chuckled. “No, you were amazing too. You pushed out six of those,” he clicked. “That’s just amazing…” he smiled. “Both of you were amazing…” He petted Predaking. “Shouldn’t you rest though? That would have taken a lot of energy…”

=Mmm...= Predaking murmured. =Am resting...= He mustered a faint purr at the petting, though his optics dipped all the way closed. 


	35. The Loss of a Twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//

Predaking purred faintly where he was curled around the large eggs. He was warm, content, and finally feeling back to himself after the eggs' birth. He turned his gaze to the other side of the little nest, smiling as he saw Sunstreaker pressed there, trying to curl around the eggs just as much as he was. Starscream, however, he couldn't see. He wondered lightly where the Seeker was.

Starscream, as it was, was wobbling back to the nest with two cubes of energon balanced in his hands, and a large chunk of energon crystal for Predaking. The hatchlings were still sleeping, but he’d taken to getting them breakfast while the other two tended to the eggs.

Sunstreaker hadn’t said a word about the discomfort that he’d woke with this morning. It was building in his spark, where his bond with Sideswipe was. He shifted up over the eggs as Starscream wobbled in, bringing first Predaking his crystal, before he went to Sunstreaker with his cube. “Thanks, Star.”

Starscream nodded with a smile and went to sit next to Predaking, sipping his cube contently.

The dragon purred warmly as Starscream came in the with Energon. =Brood still sleeping?= he asked with a smile, nuzzling the Seeker gently before turning to the crystal that he had been brought.

He was beyond happy - things were going so well. His new clutch had arrived without trouble, his brood was happy and healthy, and Starscream was starting to really fit in with their little oddball family. Life was perfect.

Starscream nodded as he sipped his energon. “Yes.” Given the lack of space, they’d all moved into Starscream’s old nest. Of course, they’d widened it with their claws first, but now it fit all eight of them perfectly. “Happily snoring away.”

Predaking purred in a pleased manner at this news, thinking of the little bunch all curled up together in Starscream's former nest. The first night that Sunstreaker had tentatively allowed Starscream to stay with them less than a month ago had been wonderful, but the dragon had laughed out-loud when they had all ventured out the next morning to find that the little ones had taken over the Seeker's nest.

Sunstreaker had blinked in shock, and then shrugged. "Guess we'll have to let him sleep with us from now on." he had said. Predaking still held the memory rather close to his spark.

Sunstreaker chuckled with the Seeker and took a large sip of his energon. Since the birth, he’d had a good week. His tank hadn’t hurt at all, and it was just grand. He was enjoying being able to refuel regularly, or semi regularly. However, this drink made a particularly bad pain flare in his spark. The Energon nearly came back up, but he swallowed it down with a sigh. He got up with a dry chuckle. “I’ll be right back. Today’s gonna be one of those days,” he said. It was a lie, but given that it was a norm for him to tell them if his tanks were acting up, he hoped they wouldn’t suspect anything. A good walk around the main room or outside would fix it. Sideswipe was no doubt being an asshole again. He’d been wheedling at the bond all morning.

Predaking frowned unhappily at Sunstreaker's admission, but nodded. =I hope you feel better, my love. Let me know?= he asked, the bond opening a little wider.

Starscream blinked up at Sunstreaker and nodded. “What Predaking said. We’ll be here if you need us, okay?”

Sunstreaker nodded, pulsing love over the bond. “I will, Star, Preds.” He smiled softly and sealed the cube. Keeping it in hand, he headed out. “I’ll feel better after a walk, I promise.” He chuckled. He would too, he hoped.

Starscream watched him go with a soft sound. “Ratchet's a good medic,” he said once he’d gone. “How is it he can't fix his tanks…? Was it the dark energon that polluted them?” he’d seen the purple tinged purgings on his floors back on the Nemesis, as he’d had to clean them.

Predaking watched his lover go, and then turned his gaze to Starscream. =He's not entirely sure. Ratchet told me later that it was a bit of a rush job, and he apologized profusely because of that. He said that he might be able to fix it, but it would probably take a complete transplant. Sunstreaker's refused it several times, and eventually Ratchet just stopped asking.= He turned his helm back to the entrance, where Sunstreaker had disappeared. =It was never really as big of a bother as it has been the entire time I was carrying. I worry though - if he carries again, it might cause a lot of trouble, especially if it's eggs again. Last time he lost so much mass.... His face was so thin.=

The dragon sighed faintly. =His frame rebelled because of the strangeness of the carrying, and he could hardly keep anything down for weeks. I do not want that to happen again.=

Sunstreaker walked as soon as he got outside, and that helped for a time. He walked around outside, sipping his energon slowly. The wheedling in his spark stopped, and that side of it from Sides' end, flared with passion. Wherever he was, he was getting laid. Sunstreaker snorted and ignored it. It was fifteen or so minutes later when he noted he had almost three fourths of the cube gone. He made a happy sound, and chortled. Walking always helped.

The golden mech went to drink from it once more, but then the bond flared with pain again and his tanks lurched. He was glad he was outside as he dropped the cube, which landed without spilling, and turned to heave out the contents of his tanks into the grass with a miserable sound and a nauseated feel to Predaking, informing his love that he had not kept it down, and that Sunstreaker would be a bit longer since he needed to clean the grass off before it died.

Predaking responded to Sunstreaker with a wave of sadness and brief thanks for keeping him informed. =Sunstreaker wasn't able to keep the Energon down. He says he'll be a minute more while he cleans up.=

Starscream gave a soft keen. “Maybe he can keep a little down tonight then…”

 “I don’t see why Sunstreaker would refuse a tank transplant, unless the only one available was Ratchet's own.” Starscream flitted his optics down to his cube with a sigh. Hearing that Sunstreaker had had trouble carrying eggs made him frown faintly. “Maybe though, if he carries again, his frame will already have the code it needs, and he won't get ill as bad because he’s already done it once before.

The dragon considered for a moment. =He is very prideful. I am sure that he didn't want to accept that he needed that sort of help, though we've never really talked about it. I didn't pressure him, as it was not life threatening. As I said, it's usually a rather minor inconvenience.= He nodded thoughtfully. =That is true, and I certainly hope that is the case. I would not want him to be ill even without the trouble with his tank.=

 “Perhaps you could talk to him about it. You seem to be able to talk sense into him sometimes,” Starscream smiled softly to the other. “I hope he’ll have an easier time of it next time around.”

Sunstreaker had fully emptied his tanks, and had left a good sized puddle of energon on the ground. Dry heaving, he gasped softly and coughed. Spitting out a small bit of bile in his mouth, he moved back into the cave with a groan. His spark still burned with pain, as he moved to the pool.

He subspaced a bucket, and scooped up water into it. Sunstreaker stood, when his spark flared with pain over the bond, and he gave a garbled sound. Something snapped in his spark, and then Sides was gone, and he was sent into spark spasms.

Sunstreaker hit the floor on his back, pain and soul-splitting agony feeding over to Predaking as he fell into seizures, his claws gouging at his chest to try and remove the horrible pain plaguing him. He dry-heaved as he twitched and jerked, unable to make a sound besides the low keen leaving him.

Sides was **gone**.

=Mmm, I have tried before.= Predaking said quietly. =He just keeps saying that he doesn't need it. I think it's mainly the surgery - he knows it will take him out of commission for a few days, and he doesn't want to leave me or the brood alone that --=

The dragon's voice was cut off as pain slammed into his spark, literally pouring from the bond with Sunstreaker. He let out an aborted screech of pain, seizing briefly before he managed to get the bond under control and narrowed.

=SUNSTREAKER!= he roared as soon as he could stand, rushing out of the cave with only one thought in his mind - get to his mate!

Starscream had been listening to Predaking before he was deafened by the mech's screech of pain as he spasmed. Starscream's cube was empty, or it would have been spilled when he dropped it. He scrambled out of the way, catching the shout of ‘Sunstreaker’, before he was almost trampled.

Predaking very nearly flew out of the cave to Sunstreaker's heaving body, transforming mid step and frantically trying to get Sunstreaker to respond to him. "Sunstreaker! **My Sun!** What is wrong, what has happened?!" Tears welled and fell, and the dragon-mech keened in fear. "What do I do?! **_He's fading, what do I do?!"_**

The Seeker bolted after the dragon, frantically wondering just what happened. When he caught up, he saw Predaking transformed and desperately trying to stop Sunstreaker from seizing. The golden mech was tearing furrows in his golden paint, claws out as he mutilated his chest. Starscream keened, hearing Predaking’s words.

Sunstreaker’s optics saw nothing but pain, until his mate’s frantic face came into sight. His back bowed off the ground, spark fluxing painfully, reaching for that which wasn’t there. “ _HE’S GONE_!” he wailed finally, clawing harder at his chest. “ _IT SNAPPED! MAKE THE PAIN STOP_!” he begged.

The mech’s words stopped as he fell into another seizure, armor rattling as his spark sent off too many electrical impulses.

That was all Starscream needed to know. He’d had this done to himself, when the bonds were cut. He moved forth, frantically holding Sunstreaker's hands from clawing at himself. “His bond with his other half of his spark is gone!” He shrilled. “He needs another to fill it! He’s only a half spark! With Sideswipe gone or dead, he’ll die too!”

Predaking wailed in fear at Sunstreaker's screams, holding at the golden mech's shoulders with shaking hands. He didn't know what to do, another spark...

He looked up. "Star! Star, **please** , you have to! Please, he'll **die** if you don't! **I can't lose him!"** his voice was a shill wail, terror in his spark and optics.

The dragon stared down at the seizing form of his lover, at the clenched denta and tensed muscle cables, the rolling optics. _No..._ he thought frantically _No, no, no!_

//Don't leave me!// he pleaded over the bond. //Please don't go!//

Starscream jolted at the offer. This was big… He wouldn’t be able to back out of it. He keened softly. “I’d have to merge with you both… it’ll form a trine bond, Predaking.” His chest plates were opening though, to try and save the golden mech regardless. “Open his chest plates; I can't while holding his arms back.”

Sunstreaker keened and jerked more. His spark sent out another bolt of agony, and he flailed. // **hurtshurtshurtshurtspainpainpainpain… MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP….. please….//** He keened back as best he could over the bond. His spark spasmed again, and tried to dim. He managed to keep it lit, though he groaned. His body faded out of the seizure, and he tried to claw at himself again, hands unable to move. His spark was straining to get out of his chest, to do something, anything to stop the pain.

"Yes, yes, please, just do it!" Predaking's own chestplates were opening, and with a soft sob he drove his claws into the seam of Sunstreaker's chestplates, pulling them apart with a groan of gears and servos. He wailed again at the sight of the failing spark. //It'll be alright! I'm going to make it better. Star and I, we're going to make it better.//

He then leaned down, wanting nothing more than to one with his lover's spark. He didn't much care if he ever came back out again.

Tiny tendrils reached from Sunstreaker’s spark as it reached instinctively to hold its mate for what it figured to be the last time. They couldn’t go far, before they turned black and shriveled to nothing, fading away. As his spark meshed with Predaking’s, Sunstreaker gave one last keen and fell limp under him, optics staring into nothing. He wasn’t dead, but he was immobile while his spark was being forced to survive from the connection to Predaking.

Starscream hesitated for less than a millisecond before he leaned forward, his spark pushing out and into the joining of the two. As he pressed in carefully, surrounding the spot on Sunstreaker’s spark where the bond had broke and nullifying it, he felt their agony as his own. Predaking’s panic, Sunstreaker’s panic and pain, the horror of losing his twin. Carefully, he initiated the bonding process, and waited to see if he was accepted.

Part of his spark was sucked off and into Sunstreaker’s, filling the hole as the golden mech accepted, and part of his splintered off and went to Starscream's. Starscream’s spark splintered again, and went out to Predaking, hoping he was accepted… if not, it would prolong the golden mech's life for a short time, before he died and dragged them all down with him.

The dragon-mech accepted without a thought, and in a flash there was suddenly pain, joy, the thrill of flying with two others, dancing in the sky. The pain and horror of losing them, of wishing to die but somehow still living - a small dark cage, pounding on the walls, begging to be freed --

Predaking gasped, throwing his helm back while his spark stayed connected, golden optics sightless. // **Mine**!// echoed through their sparks.

Sunstreaker took in the memories, but was unable to react given his previous pains. He echoed a weak ‘mine’, through the new bond, and to his mate before he simmered down some. His spark was tired, and it hurt, and it was dim, though it was slowly growing stronger from the merged energies.

Starscream got memories from both. Pain, terror, love, the feel of carrying, the pains from their first births, and the love after. He felt their triumph at Megatron's death, the days after, the joys of flying as one. Their conflict when they found him, how their fight had hurt them so, and how their makeup had been harsh and almost not done. From Predaking, he felt the eggs grow as if they had grown within him, and felt his pride and joy, his exhaustion after having them. From Sunstreaker, he got a feeling of weakness at his tank problems, and then the **sheer undying _agony_** of having the connection to the literal other half of his spark being ripped away… it was maddening… and then the relief that came of their bond, the oneness, the exhaustion…

They were complete as one now. //Mine…// He echoed back strongly, feeding strength to Sunstreaker, and managing to online his optics enough to watch his spark brighten exponentially.

It was several long minutes before Predaking slowly leaned away, disconnecting their sparks. He stared down at Sunstreaker's, relief and fear flowing through him as he watched the steady, bright pulse of his mate's spark. "He's alive..." he whispered, tears flowing down his face. "Thank Primus, he's alive..." He carefully reached down, closing Sunstreaker's chestplates as best he could to protect his spark, smoothing out the damage with gentle claws. He then leaned down, pressing a kiss to Sunstreaker's lips.

The trauma Sunstreaker's spark had done to his frame left him unconscious, healing, and thus, the golden mech’s optics were closed when his bond mates looked upon him. His chest plates had to be manually closed, as Predaking had busted the hinges while tearing them open. Ratchet would have to fix that later. The mech was covered in dirt, grits, and unpleasant things from spazzing in the dirt, and he needed to sleep.

Sitting up once more, Predaking turned to Starscream, who sitting beside the dragon with his hand over his closed chestplates, watching him with rather wide optics. "You..." Predaking whispered, awe in his voice. "You bound yourself to us, just to save his life."

Starscream watched as he kissed his- their, he supposed now- mate, hand over his chest. His spark didn’t hurt anymore, and it made his optics wide that he didn’t feel the want to die anymore. He had **reason** to live now. As his other mate spoke, he turned his helm softly. “I… I wouldn’t let him die… I’ve grown fond of him and you, and….” He trailed off uncertainly.

The dragon-mech reached out, wrapping an arm around Starscream's waist and dragging him to his chest, the other going up to cup his helm as he brought their lips together, love, gratitude, and endless joy pouring down the new bond.

When he was pulled to the other's chest, a tiny squeak left the silver seeker. That squeak was covered with a pair of large, soft, and warm lips pressing to his own, and bountiful emotions fluttering to him. He shuddered softly, and pressed close, kissing back and feeding emotions right back to him. //It's been so long since I could feel another, let alone two…//

//Primus Star, **my** Star, you are a **gift**.// Predaking responded through their bond, kissing him deeply for a moment before pulling away and leaning their forehelms together. "I can never thank you enough for what you have done."

Starscream sent love over the bond to him, and happiness too. Being kissed deeply made him purr, and the bond chased off his shyness to the dragon and the gladiator. He gazed into his optics with soft garnet ones. //It is you both, who are a gift to me…// he purred softly. “By loving me, you thank me more than enough.” He nuzzled him.

Predaking smiled. "Now let's bring our mate home. He needs Ratchet, and a good wash."

Turning to look at the unconscious mech, Starscream fluttered his wings worriedly and nodded. “Yes… Wash before Ratchet comes? That way the dirt doesn’t get in his chest…?” Their sparks were resistant to water, and the water would help wash out the dead tendrils that had wilted from his spark and were littering the bottom of his spark chamber.

Predaking released the Seeker, pushing himself to his feet and then slipping his arms carefully beneath Sunstreaker's limp form. "I believe that would be best. And no doubt our golden mate will appreciate that."

He cradled Sunstreaker to his chest, pressing a kiss to his unconscious mate's helm gently before starting to walk back towards the pool. "I do hope the children managed to sleep through that..." he pondered. "I'd rather not worry them."

Starscream got to his pedes, following him tersely. His wings flitted and twitched, and he chattered softly. “I’m sure he will too… and I don’t have Ratchet’s comm….” He clicked nervously. “Do you?”

Starscream nodded softly. “I’m sure they did, d… dearest.” The last word was murmured shyly, not knowing if Predaking would not like it. “But they will worry. He’ll be out of it for a couple days, maybe longer. I was out for three, after I lost my trine.” Sunstreaker had lost his other half of his spark. There was no telling how long he’d remain unconscious.

The dragon shook his helm. "I do not have a transmitter with which to call him. But I do still have the communicator he gave me all those years ago. I can only pray that it works."


	36. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/12/13  
> //Bond speech//  
> =Dragon speech=  
> Warning: Small surgery scene, not too graphic.

The tentative pet name Predaking purr warmly, tail flicking up to pass gently across Starscream's back. "Even if they do worry, my love, it will be better that they did not hear my own.... panic attack, if you will. And I just had an idea - Perhaps we can ask Ratchet to perform the surgery on Sunstreaker's tank while he fixes his chestplates? An adequate excuse, I think, for Sunstreaker to be unconscious for a time and not scare the little ones needlessly."

Starscream purred softly, glad the pet name had been accepted. “You were kinda loud, but you can't really hear much from the room I slept in.” he said. “The walls are thicker, and they don’t get the main rebound of sound.” He clicked softly. Tilting his helm, his optics brightened. “That sounds like a good idea!” He chirped. “Hopefully they have a spare tank if he needs a transplant.” He nodded softly. “and it makes sense for him to be down and out for some time.”

 Everything was truly going to be okay. Predaking felt relief move through him at Starscream's assurance that the children should have slept through his shout - now that his processor was clear, he was sorry to have reacted that way. He didn't want to frighten the brood if it was unnecessary, and now everything would be alright, so there was no reason for them to worry.

Predaking walked right into the little pool, finding the edge that was raised slightly like a seat, carefully putting Sunstreaker down there and leaning him against the side.

Starscream followed the dragon into the pool, wondering how they’d do this. The golden mech was dead weight, and limp as a boned-fish. Starscream wasn’t sure he could hold him upright given the size differences, but he’d try. Thankfully, it was shallower along the raised edge, and as Sunstreaker was sat down, Starscream noted he’d be able to wash him just fine.

They would have to explain that Sunstreaker had decided to have the tank transplant done, which they all knew about, and then it would be fairly simple to explain away his unconsciousness while the new bond settled and his spark healed from the shock. It would also help their mate's sickness, which was an added plus.

Predaking chuckled lightly, hopping out of the water and settling beside it to speak with Starscream for a moment. "Knowing Ratchet, he has had one prepared since the accident occurred. He is always prepared." He blinked suddenly. "We are going to have to explain to the little ones that we have bonded, Star. Although... perhaps we should save that until Sunstreaker is completely healed."

The Seeker gave a soft chuckle. “I’ve heard that Ratchet has always been prepared.” He hummed softly. “I’m okay with waiting until Sunstreaker’s fixed. Do… you think the little ones will be okay with it…?"

Predaking smiled warmly at the Seeker. "I know they will. They care about you a great deal - they will love that you are now officially a part of our family."

Starscream fluttered his wings faintly and smiled back. “I hope so. I’ve felt as if they were my own for a long time. I guess they are now, in reality.” He gave a happy sheepish grin.

His wings fluttered softly as he thought, clicking softly. “Do you want me to start cleaning him while you find the radio thing?”

The dragon-mech watched Starscream quietly, smiling at the little clicks and the soft sounds of worry in his voice when he spoke. "That would be good, as it will no doubt not take Ratchet long to get here."

"I will return in a moment - the communicator is in our nest." He bent down and pressed a kiss to Starscream's lips gently, and then left to fetch the device.

As Predaking spoke, the Seeker nodded. “Okay. I’ll have him clean hopefully when Ratchet gets here.” The kiss surprised him, but he’d kissed back until Predaking went to the other room. The Seeker probably would take time to adjust and grow used to being bonded again.

He began to clean Sunstreaker’s frame gently but thoroughly, making sure that all the dirt flowed down to the bottom of the pool to be sucked away by the tiny undercurrent. As the gold began to gleam again, Starscream smiled softly.

The communicator was waiting right where Predaking thought, resting in a little cubby that had been carved into their nest-room. He pressed the green button as he returned to the pool in the main room, waiting for Ratchet to answer.

Ratchet stirred as his radio crackled softly, and lifted it to his mouth plates to hold it for a second while he finished welding a crack in his own armoring that he’d gotten from hitting his shin just right on a table. When his hands were free, he spoke into the radio. “Ratchet here. Is something wrong, Predaking?” Given that Sunstreaker usually just commed him, he figured it had to be the great dragon in need.

Predaking had felt a bit of concern through him at the surprise on Starscream's face when he'd kissed him. As he waited for Ratchet's answer, quietly watching as the Seeker cleaned their mate, he gently pressed love over the bond. //Does it make you uncomfortable when I do that, Starscream? I am very physically affectionate, forgive me. I suppose it is reflex to do such things with those that I love. Hence the grooming when I am in beast form.//

Ratchet's voice made him turn his attention to the communicator. "We have solved the problem, Ratchet, but unfortunately Sunstreaker was hurt. It is not serious, but he will need some repairs - and perhaps this is a good time to perform the tank transplant as well. He will be out for a few days, and I wanted to give a reason that the brood would understand so they wouldn't worry as much." He smiled slightly. "I will explain everything when you arrive."

The love over the bond was returned with gusto as the little silver mech cleaned the larger golden one. //Not at all. I’m just not used to being kissed. Or, at least kissed gently, mind you. It's been a long time since I had bondmates. I’m just growing used to it again.//

Ratchet nodded and refilled on his supplies while he talked with the dragon. “I see… where was he hurt? Chest, legs, stomach, arms…?” He prompted. “And I can do that. I have one in his size.” He clicked back. Tilting his helm, he hummed. “Did you need Optimus and I to take the brood for a few days, Predaking, while he heals?” Older now, the little ones enjoyed full weekend visits, sometimes two or three days, to their ‘grandparents’ place, as they called it. Much to Ratchet's mortification, and Grandpa Optimus’ amusement, he was Grandma Ratchet.

Predaking gave a slight purr in response to Starscream's words, and then answered Ratchet. "Mostly his chest. It is mostly cosmetic damage, dents and scrapes, and you may need to check his spark."

He thought for a moment. "I do not think we need you to take the little ones, but I think that it would be wise.  They would like to visit once again, I think."

Ratchet headed to the ground bridge and activated the coordinates before moving through. He landed a few feet from the puddle of purged fluid, and sighed. “It’s a good thing that he’ll be getting the transplant.” He murmured to himself. “That’s a lot of purged energon.”

Ratchet headed into the cave and hummed softly, checking to make sure he had all his needed supplies and not paying attention to Starscream until he was near Predaking. He looked up and spotted the Seeker, freezing. “ **Starscream**?”

The dragon-mech lowered the communicator to the floor as Ratchet entered the cave, giving the old medic a smile. "Hello Ratchet."

Starscream, on the other hand, waved a little weakly. "Um... hello."

Ratchet’s armor struggled not to rise at the Deception Seeker, grudges of old lasting longer then the war, but spoke to Predaking first. “Why would I need to check his spark, Predaking?” he asked curiously. “And we wouldn’t mind having the little ones over. It keeps Optimus busy and out of my armor.” It was no secret that the large Prime pretty much catered to whatever the sparklings wanted to do. If they wanted to wrestle, he’d tickle them with his fingers while they batted and chewed on him like large metal kittens. If they wanted cuddles, he had those in abundance.

"Sideswipe is gone from his bond." Predaking answered, his voice a little subdued as he went to help Starscream finish washing Sunstreaker and then pull him from the water, holding him against his chest. The Seeker was quiet, merely helping quietly and then going to stand at Predaking's side, a little bit behind the large mech. "We do not know if he is dead or alive, as Sunstreaker has not woken to tell us."

Ratchet blinked, surprised, and nodded. He motioned Sunstreaker to be laid down gently on the bench thing that ran along one part of the cave and waited for him to be set down before he carefully opened up his spark casing to make sure he was alright. “He probably entered a trine bond with someone,” he said. “If he’d have died, Sunstreaker probably wouldn’t have lasted long enough for you to save him… Ah, there it is. See that little black spot there?” he did not touch his spark, but motioned too it. “The bond was slowly frayed and cut by the other half. It was an intentional bond breaking.”

The dragon-mech growled lowly at this information. "If I ever see him I will make him wish he had died...."

Ratchet snorted. “You and me both. I haven’t heard from him since months after Windracer’s death.”

Starscream put a hand on Predaking's arm, sending a wave of calm and love at him, which the dragon returned after a moment, reaching down and taking his hand to help himself remain calm. "It was almost too late, I think. He was fading when we reached him..." Predaking shuddered faintly and squeezed at Starscream's hand.

Turning his helm to the Seeker, Ratchet arched a brow. “And when did **he** get here, if I might ask? And why are you not biting off his helm for being near your mate while he’s wounded?”

Predaking looked to Starscream, and then smiled slightly. Starscream looked up as he felt the dragon-mech's gaze, and smiled back. "Starscream has been here for several months. We found him wounded, and cared for him. He is here now because he bonded with us in order to save Sunstreaker's life." 

The news that he was bonded to a third bade him pause as Ratchet began to fix his chest plates. “I see… Then that explains why I’m fixing him and not burying you both.” He clicked. “The trine bond stabilized him. His spark beat is actually **almost normal** now.” Carefully, his tools began to repair the doors of his chest, easing them back into a fixed spot to heal better.

 “If it weren’t for the fact that the only thing I know Starscream won't betray is a bondmate, I’d say boot him.” the medic spoke. “But given your bond, he’ll be fine. You say he bonded to save Sunstreaker?” Yeah, he’d be loyal.

The Seeker sighed slightly at Ratchet's distrust. "I would not betray them even if I were not bonded to them. They saved my life, and brought me back to health despite what I have done to them and their family. I've become a part of their lives over the last three months." He looked down at Sunstreaker with a fond smile, and then back up at Predaking. "I wanted to bond with them anyway, eventually. This simply... rushed it forward a bit."

Ratchet clicked softly at this. Continuing to work, the medic made quick repair of Sunstreaker's chest, and then moved to his abdomen. Gently feeling for his tanks, he clicked when he found them. “Tank replacements are quick, but he’ll need to be still for a while after. Given his current unconscious state, that won't be hard to do.”

Ratchet flicked his antenna faintly. “We’ve been at war a long time. Forgive me if I don’t jump on the trusting train right off the bat.” His words were spoken honestly. “I will commend you, though, for saving his life… If you plan on being in their growing family, you’ll probably get sparked too. If that happens, depending on what you carry, I might need to fix your coding some to limit your nausea. You’re too small to go through what Sunstreaker did without repercussions.”

His finger sliced across Sunstreaker’s abdomen after he washed the area with antibacterial and viral spray. He opened him up right there before his two other mates, and carefully blocked things off. Soon, he dismantled his tanks, and pulled the main one out. The secondary tank was fine as was. The main tank, though, had a nasty purple scar running across it. Setting it down on the other side of him, the organ twitching faintly with left over electrical impulses, he subspaced the new one and began hooking it up to his systems.

Starscream nodded. "I do understand. It took me months to win over Sunstreaker, and I am expecting a bit of a backlash when he finally wakes up and realizes what has happened." He smiled a little regretfully. "I do not blame you."

He blinked a little at the next statement, and then blushed faintly, which made Predaking laugh softly at him. "I... W-We can figure that out w-when it happens." he mumbled before hiding his face against Predaking's side.

Ratchet hummed softly as he carefully began connecting things once more. “You may or may not get backlash. With Sunstreaker it's hard to tell. He is fickle at best, an oxymoronic-conundrum at worst.” He looked to the Seeker with a hum. “He’ll probably mourn his twin some. No matter what Sideswipe did, Sunstreaker never **was** able to hate him.”

Tilting his helm down, the medic hummed and finished connecting things. Cleaning up spilt energon with a small rag, he carefully began to weld things shut. “I suppose you could wait,” he nodded.

Predaking nodded his agreement. "I do expect that. Despite his obvious dislike for Sideswipe, he never really wished bad things upon him. There were several fond memories that I have seen." He turned his gaze to Ratchet. "How long do you think he will remain unconscious?"

Ratchet gently finished welding him and then wrapped the weld in a bandage with a numbing salve. It would help keep him comfortable when he woke. “Indeed.” He nodded. “He’s fixed, Predaking, but he needs to stay **immobile** for at least four days until the tank integrates with his body. You can move him if need be, but don’t let him get up and walk around.” He sighed. “As for how long he’ll be out… You said he was almost gone when you got him. It could be anywhere from a few hours, to a week. But he **will** wake. It just depends on when his spark has decided its rested enough for him to wake.”

The dragon-mech nodded understanding, and then carefully moved forward, kneeling before his mate. "I will take him to the nest where he can be comfortable. Will you take the children, if I call you when he wakes? I have little doubt that the three of us will need a few days alone, to figure things out. I'd rather not have the little ones here to hear us fight, if it comes to that."

He said this thinking back to the fight nearly three months ago, which had given all of them trouble for a week or two, and had given more than one of the children nightmares over their parents separating or leaving them.

Ratchet nodded and stepped back to let him take him. "I have no problems taking the little ones. Optimus has been moping and pestering me about visiting **you** , or having little ones of our own." He chuckled. "I'm not ready to be a parent again yet, but I don't mind being Grandma Ratchet." He leaned to the side faintly and winked to the other cave. "Right Streamdancer?"

Streamdancer squeaked and ducked her helm back into the children's room. She didn’t know what they were doing to her Cari, but it looked like he had gotten hurt while she was sleeping. She’d pester Ratchet when they got there… but for now, she needed to wake the rest of the brood.

Ratchet chortled softly. “She didn’t hear a thing, but she knows she’s going to the base.” He nodded. “And if you fight, please be careful not to stress him. His body is still gonna be iffy on his tank, on if he’ll reject it or not.”

Both Predaking and Starscream shifted a little uncomfortably at that. "I would rather not fight at all." Predaking murmured. "The last time we did..." he shivered faintly, and Starscream put a slender hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"We will explain to the little ones that Sunstreaker had the tank transplant. That should ease their worry somewhat. They do not need to know what happened." the dragon-mech murmured, and then carefully slipped his arms beneath Sunstreaker's frame, lifting him and turning to take him into their nest.

Ratchet nodded softly. “I can do that when I take them with me, Predaking.” He said. “I don’t mind.” He watched him lift the limp front liner and carry him off. He sighed and cleaned his hands, gathering his tools and the extra tank to dispose of the tainted organ.

Starscream bowed slightly to the medic, his wings falling in a sign of respect. "Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet was unmoving for a time, but he did nod his head. “You’re welcome, Starscream. Do right by them, alright? You’re going to be busy no doubt until Sunstreaker is back on his pedes.”

Starscream nodded with a faint smile. "I will certainly do my best. I will not betray the trust they've given me." His smiled grew a little sad. "Not after everything that I've lost, and that they've given me back." 


	37. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/13/13  
> //Bond speech//  
> =Dragon speech=

A week passed slowly for the trine in the cave. Sunstreaker did not wake or stir beyond slow breathing. His frame remained lax, curled next to the eggs. For the week, he did not react to anything in his unconscious state. Touches to his face or frame were met with stillness and silence; pulses over the bond were met with nothingness. It seemed, for a time, that he would not wake. They managed to pour little bits of energon down his throat, to keep his frame going, though not a whole lot, so as not to overwhelm his new tank.

However, today was different. While Predaking and Starscream had slept, Sunstreaker’s hand had curled and made a fist, before falling lax again. It was morning now though, and he was waking slowly. His optics fluttered, and they slowly opened to a blurry world above him. A tiny moan left his throat as his abdomen ached. He remembered pain… oneness… then nothing.

He reached out to his spark, to feel two bonds instead of one. Sideswipe was gone… and in his place was Starscream. The golden mech couldn’t muster it in himself to be angry… They’d saved his life, and he’d been leaning towards asking Starscream to join them in a bond anyways. He gave a tiny weak pulse to both, not fully aware at the moment to know where they were. All he knew was that he hurt, and he was curled up to the eggs.

Predaking woke with a start, lifting his helm sharply and causing Starscream to tumble away from where he was curled against the dragon's neck, letting out a faint squeal of surprise as this happened. The dragon sent a wave of apology to his Seeker mate, but the silver mech was just as awake as he was. They had both felt the pulse, and Predaking eagerly put his helm down, snuffling at Sunstreaker's side but refraining from touching him.

Though he wanted to move forward as well, Starscream hung back, wings low but flicking slightly in anticipation, a faint trill of excitement escaping his throat.

Sunstreaker’s hand twitched softly, flexing again, as he heard Predaking. He sent out a tiny pulse again, trailing love to them both. His optics opened a tiny crack, the glow of them dim, but **online**. He took a deeper breath, and his hand flexed again. His pedes shifted, as Sunstreaker forced his optics open a bit more, until he could make out the shape of his mate. He didn’t see Starscream, but sent out a questioning pulse towards him, the feeling small and weak, but trying to grow stronger. He was waking finally.

The dragon purred warmly, sending love back to the golden mech along with happiness and relief. It was so wonderful to see his optics again, even though they were a little dimmer than he liked at the moment. His optics tilted in a smile, and he spoke softly. =Hello, my love. It is wonderful to see your optics again. Come back to us...=

He felt the question directed towards Starscream, and turned his helm to look at the surprised Seeker. =That's him asking for you, little one. Do not be shy.=

Starscream stared in shock, but stepped forward as Predaking asked him to, slowly going to kneel on Sunstreaker's other side, still a little timid.

Sunstreaker’s mouth plates were dry, but his frame let out a small flood of lubricants to get the platings moving smoothly once more. His fins twitched and flicked, hearing his mate’s words and Starscream’s approach. He swallowed softly, drinking in the love from the bond. “Preds…” His voice rasped out softly. “Star…”

His frame shifted and moved some, and it drew a small gasp from his lips. His abdomen ached. Why did his abdomen ache? He tilted his helm some so he could see Starscream, and offered the mech a tiny smile. “Thanks…”

Starscream made a soft sound of concern, gently placing his hand against Sunstreaker's chest and pressing down. "Don't move just yet Sunstreaker. Ratchet replaced your tank, he said that you would need to stay still for a while until it settles."

The touch to Sunstreaker's chest kept him down, and he vented softly. Starscream’s hand was warm, and his spark welcomed the touch over its housing. Despite being sore, his spark, and therefore himself as well, was happy Starscream was a part of them. It was what it wanted. “I’ll stay still.” He nodded faintly.

Predaking purred softly in agreement. =Be careful. Would you like some Energon? Just a little though, we don't want to make your tank upset.=

At those words Starscream nodded, rising to his feet and going to fetch an Energon cube for their golden mate.

Sunstreaker nodded again. “Yes please.” He’d need to be inclined some though, now that he was awake, or he’d probably choke. He shifted his hand closer to Predaking as Starscream left to get him energon, gently touching his mate’s paw. “New tank…?” he asked faintly. “When did Ratchet do that…?… can I sit up some?”

The dragon purred softly, and then transformed after taking a step back, carefully slipping his hands beneath Sunstreaker's body and letting him lean against the rocks nearby. "When it all happened with your spark, we didn't want to worry the children, and so we decided to give them some other explanation as to what happened."

He smiled down at the golden mech. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to have that procedure."

Starscream returned at that moment with a cube in his hands, going to kneel beside Sunstreaker and help him drink. "Slowly." he murmured quietly, sending gentle waves of love and happiness through the bond.

“I see… that’s good I guess.” Sunstreaker murmured as he was helped up. He gave his mate a small smile, twitching his limbs to get the energon flowing and articulating again. “Best not to worry them.”

“And I didn’t, but I suppose its best. I’d have been put in this position with my spark anyways.” He gave a soft sigh, and pulses love to him. “Best to do it all in one go.”

"Mmm, that was what we thought." Predaking rumbled in return. "You are feeling alright? Ratchet warned that it might not take to your frame as well as we hoped."

As Starscream came back, he gave the seeker a smile and sipped it slowly. It felt funny in his new tank, but settled well anyways. “Thanks, Star.” He pulsed love to him happily.

Starscream blushed faintly, a wide smile spreading across his face at the love that was returned. He had expected anger, or at the very least disappointment and upset, not this wonderful turn of events. "Welcome..." he mumbled, ducking his helm a little, his wings fluttering at his back.

Sunstreaker nodded to Predaking softly. “I’m okay. I ache, and my limbs are taking forever to get the energon flowing correctly again, but I’m alright.” His limbs would move better once he got his blood flowing correctly.

Predaking smiled, pleased. "I am glad to hear that. Perhaps once you feel a little better we can get you up and walking a little bit? That might help to clear it up."

He smiled softly at Starscream’s blush and continued to sip his energon until his tanks said it was enough. He pulled back and raised a shaky hand to wipe his mouth

Starscream pulled the cube away and set it down, lifting a spare cloth to wipe at his mouth before realizing what he was doing and drawing back with another faint blush.

“I’d like to get up and walk a little now, if I can… or am I on bed rest?” Sunstreaker asked curiously. He pulsed love to Predaking, and the desire to cuddle with him and Starscream. He was so tired, but also so awake.

//You’re fine, love.// he spoke to Starscream when the Seeker pulled back. He gave him a soft smile and grinned happily, his fins fluttering softly. //You have a cute blush. Lips still soft?//

"Ratchet did not say that you were stuck in bed. He only mentioned that you should be careful, and not to stress your systems. Perhaps now that you are awake he should come back for a check up?" Predaking mused quietly. The dragon chuckled inwardly at the want to cuddle coming from his golden mate, and sent a wave of love and affection back to him.

Starscream met Sunstreaker's optics as he spoke over the bond, marveling at the new voice through his spark. He had not heard Sunstreaker yet, and it was a wonderful thing to hear now. //...Thank you.// he murmured, and then, despite his attempts to hold it back, another blush spread across his features as Sunstreaker commented on his lips. The Seeker made an embarrassed noise, and then hid his face behind his hands, struggling to restrain himself once more. He had never been this embarrassed before!!

Sunstreaker nodded softly with a small sound. “Perhaps.” He nodded back. “… I think I’ll try and walk later. I just want to cuddle right now. I didn’t like being unconscious.”

Sunstreaker’s optics were fully open now, and brighter with energon and awareness. //Don’t thank me with words… can I have a kiss? I’d lean up and kiss you myself, but leaning up is hard at the moment.// he purred to the Seeker. Oh yes. The bond opened up a whole new side of Sunstreaker for Starscream to know. He gently hugged him over the bond and shifted.

Predaking watched the interaction with a wide smile on his faceplates, love and humor filling his spark and the bond. He stroked Sunstreaker's side gently. "Very well. We can cuddle with the eggs - I'm sure they have missed you."

The Seeker squeaked faintly at the request, but lowered his hands slowly and then leaned forward, giving Sunstreaker a quick kiss on the lips. This new bond was fascinating, and still a little frightening to Starscream. His spark had been empty for so long, and he had had nothing but Megatron's tender attentions... it was almost as if he didn't know how to be loving anymore. The last week with Predaking had helped, but so much of their attention had been focused on caring for Sunstreaker and the brood that not much progress had been made.

Sunstreaker smiled softly at the stroke to his side. “I have missed them too, my dearest ones.” He purred softly at the kiss and sent him soothing feelings over the bond. //We’ll go at your pace, Starscream.// He murmured too him. As soon as they managed to shift Sunstreaker into the nest, all three curled up around the eggs, and he purred softly. He didn’t need Ratchet to check him. Sunstreaker was just fine. His body was accepting the tank easily enough.

He pulsed love to them both, as he pondered what they would do from here. There were three of them now, which meant they’d need to permanently extend the nest for if they ever **all three got sparked** , Primus forbid if that happened. He shifted closer with a soft purr. //I love you both… you know that?//

Predaking had transformed  as they curled around the eggs, giving him more room to snuggle both the eggs and his mates. He purred warmly as they curled against him, and after a moment, Starscream's hand snaked across to wrap around Sunstreaker's. //I'll get better. Predaking has already helped a lot. And... I love you too. I owe both of you my life. You gave me back... all the things that I thought I had lost.//

The dragon around them purred a little harder. //Love you both so much...//


	38. Intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/13/13  
> //Bond speech//  
> Warnings: ..... Yeah, this chapter is entirely porn. Lots and lots of porn. References to past rape and traumatic experiences.

Two months passed in a blur of happiness and love for Predaking. His spark felt so full and complete, and Starscream was now more comfortable with them than he had been before. While they had yet to engage in intimacy with each other, Starscream had no more fear or embarrassment when it came to kisses and cuddling, though it was still rather easy to make him blush.

The arrival of the newest hatchlings had been met with joy from everyone involved, and the brood had taken to them immediately, despite the hatchlings being only half their size. Starscream had been there when they hatched, and little Obsidian, their smallest of this clutch, spent most of that first day curled in the Seeker's lap, quite obviously claiming him as his own.

The day that they had told the sparklings of their bond had been quite funny. Starscream had been mildly terrified that they wouldn't want him, but as soon as Predaking had told them he had been swarmed by the entire brood, knocked down and furiously cuddled. Streamdancer had proclaimed him to be 'Papa,' and the name stuck. The Seeker was officially a part of their strange little family.

Ratchet and Optimus had taken the entire brood for a few nights, wanting to get to know the new hatchlings as well as play with the older ones, and so the three bondmates were laying together in their nest, Starscream cradled between his larger bondmates, recharging peacefully. Predaking stroked his hand down Starscream's side gently, occasionally switching his touch to Sunstreaker's, and then back. He watched them both with simmering optics, quiet and content.

Sunstreaker gazed across to his mate, a happy smile tucked on his face. His fingers gently stroked down Starscream’s side, teasing wires. His hand moved over to Predaking, and gently teased along his hips. Sunstreaker had been alright for two months without intimacy, sharing cuddles and loves… but now that all of them were in tip top shape, Sunstreaker couldn’t help but admire his mates' frames. His fingers smoothed along Predaking’s hips, teasing briefly, before he dipped down to stroke along Starscream’s frame. His lips moved and gently kissed along his wing tips, for they faced him.

Gold lined blue optics glimmered with promise of wickedly pleasuring deeds tonight.

Starscream vented in, shifting slightly as his wings flicked, but did not wake.

Predaking, however, shared the wicked look over their third mate's helm, rumbling faintly at the touch to his hips. //Shall we.... give him a reason to wake up, my love?//

Sunstreaker smiled at his response, and he purred warmly. //Yes my love~// He purred back. His fingers gently slipped out to tease Predaking while his lips delved down to pepper kisses along Starscream’s wings. //Seeker cockpits are very sensitive~ And you’re facing that way my dearest~// His hand stroking his larger mate gently teased down and pressed a teasing thumb over his spike housing.

Sunstreaker intended to have them all three riled up and ready to go… for more than just one round.

The dragon-mech let out a rumbling growl at the touch to his spike cover, his optics flashing slightly while his fingers went down to trace Starscream's cockpit. He was gentle but firm, and then he scooted his way down the nest a little, burying his face against Starscream's neck and nipping at that wonderful slender throat.

Starscream moaned softly at the kisses to his wings and cockpit, but as Predaking's teeth set against his throat and Sunstreaker's fingers pinched his wingtips he came awake with an aborted shout, optics flying open wide and back arching.

Predaking purred warmly, shifting to look him in the optics. "Good morning, my little one." he purred, his voice like warm Energon and thunder. Starscream shivered hard, his thighs clenching together as the sound shot heat straight down to his core. Predaking took that moment to kiss the Seeker hard, tail slipping up to wrap around Sunstreaker's ankle where it squeezed gently.

Sunstreaker purred as he watched his mate move down and begin to please their Seeker. He slid down as well, nibbling, nipping, teasing, and pinching his wings gently.

When Starscream came awake with a shout, he grabbed the tip of his wing in his mouth and sucked on it softly, purring around it and vibrating it wildly. His hands dipped do the seeker’s hips as his thighs clenched together, and he teased his hips. His digits danced down his thighs, teasing as far of their insides as he could, and then slipped back up to gently caress and massage his aft.

As his mate’s tail squeezed his ankle, Sunstreaker gently used his other foot to tease the tail holding him, stroking up the inside of it. He purred softly, kissing down his wing to nibble the joints gently. “Morning our Star~” he purred happily.

"I...I..." Starscream struggled to answer, but the hands along his thighs and his aft made him stutter into silence, his helm falling back to Sunstreaker's shoulder. It had been so long since he'd had a gentle touch, one that actually cared about his pleasure. He hadn't gotten an overload with the help of another since the death of his trine.

Systems spiraled high immediately, the restrained energy blazing through him. Without his consent his valve cover snapped open, lubricants washing down his inner thighs.

Predaking gave a sort of groaning growl at this, nibbling his way across Starscream's chin and jaw as his hands shifted, one sneaking around the Seeker's body to play in the place where his wings met his body while the other went down to press a finger into the soaked valve. Starscream gasped, jerking between them, helpless arousal and lust flowing through the bond.

Sunstreaker purred as his helm came to rest on his shoulder, and he attacked his neck and nibbled up to his lips. Sunstreaker made use of his silence by kissing him, glossa darting in to gently tease his own. One hand massaged the seeker’s wings, the other his aft.

His finger had dipped down to feel the panel slide back, and the golden mech purred at the lubricants there. Oh yes, their Star was shining brightly this morning. As he jerked softly between them, lust and arousal flowing, Sunstreaker found himself getting aroused. Behind its covering, his spike was slowly pressurizing, and his valve was beginning to heat, moisture pooling.

He opened the bond wide as he gently ground his hips against Starscream's aft, purring softly as he nibbled down his neck again to ravage his wings. //Going to overload him first before we take him?// He sent that directly to Predaking. To Starscream, he purred over the bond, rumbling deep in his soul with arousal.

Predaking purred in response to Sunstreaker's question, setting his teeth against the Seeker's throat as he thrust two fingers inside the soaked, clenching valve. This, combined with the purr from Sunstreaker in his very spark, was too much.

Starscream shrieked, bucking between them as his valve jerked tight around Predaking's fingers, one hand clutching at Sunstreaker's hips, the other at Predaking's arm. More lubricants gushed out from around the dragon-mech's fingers, and as the overload faded Predaking began to thrust them again, gentle this time, drawing out the spasms as well as stretching for what was to come.

The overload made Sunstreaker that more aroused, as he purred with the hand holding him tightly. He rocked against him as Predaking made it last, and he chirred happily.

//Mmmm, I don't think we had a choice. Poor thing is deprived. We'll just have to fix that...// Predaking purred deeply, bringing Starscream into the conversation as he spoke of his deprivation.

Starscream shivered with the aftershocks, optics flickering, wings trembling as he fell limp against them. //Sorry...// he murmured. //Had nothing but my own fingers for longer than I care to remember.//

//Never be sorry, our Star,// the golden mech purred. His hands kneaded the Seeker's wings, moving along the base of them, teasing wires inside the joints since they were in his reach. He purred softly and nibbled along Starscream's neck. //You are ours now, and we are yours. You’ll get much more then fingers, that’s for sure~// The thoughts of a mouth on Star’s valve floated over faintly, and he grinned.

//We’ll fix that for sure, my King~// Sunstreaker grinned over at the other. //Who wants to ride who?// he purred, not sure if Predaking’s valve was sore or not still from delivering. Sometimes those aches could last for months.

Starscream shuddered and groaned at the pleasurable feelings from his wings, as well as the hand that Predaking still had at his valve, and he rocked his hips, riding the long fingers with a gasp of lust. The image of a mouth at his valve made said valve clamp down reflexively, and Predaking purred in a predatory manner.

Predaking shifted, settling backwards slightly to give his spike enough room to rise between his body and Starscream's, the black length fully pressurized, golden biolights already pulsing. //I would enjoy seeing our little Seeker atop my hips.//

Sunstreaker loved the groan that came from Starscream, how his Seeker clenched over his dragon’s digits. Primus, Sunstreaker was blessed to have them. He purred softly, watching as Predaking’s beautiful spike rose up between his seeker and himself. //So would I~// He purred.

A rush of pleasure moved through Starscream, but as he looked down it was as though his entire body froze. The size of the dragon, those biolights that curled up his spike.... they were... they were purple...

Optics blown wide and unseeing with panic and fear, Starscream jerked backwards, colliding with Sunstreaker's chest, at which point he let out a shriek, limbs flailing. "NO MASTER! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE NO!"

The shriek of terror that came from his Seeker had Sunstreaker startling, and he wrapped his arms around the Seeker gently, turning him to press his helm to his neck so he wasn’t looking at Predaking’s spike. As soon as he calmed, they would try again, but it would be slow. His hands held his mate from hurting either of them, and gently stroked down his back, crooning softly.

Shocked, Predaking quickly drew back, removing his hands from Starscream's writhing body, worry and concern flooding through him. A part of him wanted to be hurt, but he had known that this would be a possibility. He merely waited, letting Sunstreaker calm their mate down.

//It's not your fault, Predaking,// Sunstreaker spoke to his mate who pulled away. He looked to the dragon mech as he rocked his terrified Seeker gently, making soothing sounds and murmuring that he was safe with his mates. //This was a chance… but I have an idea. When he calms, I want you to lay still okay? I’ll see if he will turn and just look. We can go from there… I went through similar after Hatchet. If Sides did one thing right, was he got me back to being able to interface.//

He rocked the seeker softly and crooned, holding him close. Small twittering sounds of comfort came from him as he pushed into the side of Starscream’s bond, gently flooding it with love, comfort, and the promise of safety.

Starscream shivered violently where he was pressed to Sunstreaker's body, his optics squeezed closed and his hands clutching at the golden armor. Slowly the illusion faded, and after a moment his spark let out a cry into the bond.//I'm sorry! I just...// He sobbed softly, pressing his face to Sunstreaker's throat to try and stop the tears. //Even now he holds me captive!//

Predaking purred warmly. //It is alright, my Star. We knew that this might happen - I had hoped that the fact that we were so comfortable would make it easier.// he shook his helm. //I moved too fast, and that is my fault.>//He sent nothing but feelings of love and acceptance down the bond - he saw no blame on the Seeker, and felt no hurt from what had happened. He knew that Starscream loved him, and that was enough. They would figure this out together.

Sunstreaker crooned and rocked him softly, letting him sob. //You do not EVER be sorry for something that is not your fault, you hear me?// He nuzzled him softly. //Predaking is right. We moved too fast, my love.//

Slowly the Seeker relaxed, wings falling limp from where they had been clamped, trembling, against his back, and his clenched together thighs falling apart from the defensive position they had been in. //Sorry...// he continued to whisper. //Ruined everything...//

Sunstreaker gently shifted him and nuzzled him. //You didn’t ruin anything, Starscream.// he soothed softly. He was silent for a time, and then he gently kissed his helm. //Will you try something for me? If you don’t want too, I won't press, dearest.//

The Seeker hesitated, and then nodded. He **wanted** to be with his lovers, to be able to do this without fear. He would try just about anything if it helped his fear go away.

//It is alright, Sunstreaker. You can take Starscream tonight, we will try again with me another night.// Predaking said to them both.

//No!// Starscream said quickly. //I want... I want to try! Please! Maybe... maybe Sunstreaker, first, but I want...// He opened his optics slowly, still looking towards Sunstreaker's throat. //Just let me try. I want you, Predaking, I do.//

The dragon-mech blinked, but then nodded, sending a wave of love and encouragement to the Seeker.

Sunstreaker nodded softly and kissed his helm softly. //Alright,// He purred softly. Listening to Starscream proclaim he wanted Predaking made him smile. That was good. If the party was wanted, it made it easier on the participant. Gently, he shifted Starscream. //Alright, Predaking darling? I want you to remain where you are. Leave your spike out for now, okay?//

Predaking nodded in response, relaxing back against the side of nest and waiting quietly, still pushing love, affection, and protection to the Seeker, encouraging him silently through the bond.

With the other compliant, Sunstreaker gently shifted Starscream so he could turn his helm to look at Predaking. //Now, Star, I want you to look. Just look. See your mate. Do you see how he’s ready for you? He promises love, protection, pleasure, not pain and suffering. His optics smolder for you.// He murmured gently to the seeker. //His spike is ringed in gold, just like his optics. See its warmth? It's not purple or any other color. Its gold, and he’s not going to hurt you with it.//

Starscream took a few deep vents, and then turned his helm slowly, keeping his optics up towards Predaking's face. The dragon-mech's gentle look, soft, but predatory smile, and burning optics made him smile in return, confidence flaring a little in his spark.

As Sunstreaker continued, the Seeker swallowed thickly, and then let his optics flicker down. He flinched, but the biolights stayed golden, still pulsing faintly with the beat of Predaking's spark. Starscream shivered lightly, but his sparkbeat stayed steady, if a little fast, and he didn't turn away. //I'm okay.// he whispered through the bond. //I'm alright.//

//That’s good, love, that’s good.// Sunstreaker murmured gently to him. He pressed love and reassurance over the bond too him, and purred softly. //When you’re ready, you can touch him if you like. He won't hurt you. He might purr at you, but Predaking is nothing but a big sweetspark.// He winked to his lover. //It’ll be warm to the touch, hard and firm. The lights are warmer than the rest, and are very soft. Do you want to touch, or just look for now?//

Predaking chuckled faintly, but still remained still. //I would never hurt either of you.// he reassured warmly.

Sunstreaker winked at him. He knew he would never hurt either of them, just as Sunstreaker wouldn’t hurt either of the both of them either.

Starscream swallowed again, and then slowly rolled over against Sunstreaker's chest so his back was to his golden mate, and just looked for a long minute. His spark remained steady, and after a moment he calmed down, and then very carefully stretched his hand forward. He pressed his hand first to Predaking's chest, just wanting to feel his spark for a moment.

Sunstreaker helped the Seeker roll over, shifting so his wings were spread and settled comfortably against him. He was close Starscream, his spark beat pressed against his back, and he felt his spark calm some. He smiled and purred encouragingly.

That was the biggest difference for Starscream - Predaking's spark was big and warm, loving and inviting. Megatron's had been cold and distant. Feeling strengthened, Starscream ran his hand down Predaking's abdomen, his optics locking on the thick black spike. His fingers trembled, but they slowly touched the biolights, and then stroked down the length. Predaking did indeed purr at him, but the sound was so different from Megatron that he didn't even flinch, and a smile spread across the Seeker's face. //I... I did it!//

Watching Starscream work himself to touching Predaking, Sunstreaker found himself beaming in pride. When he finally stroked their mate, Sunstreaker blasted pride and love across the bond. //You did it!// he exclaimed happily. //Wonderfully done, Starscream!//

Starscream stroked the spike again, his hand curling around it, and Predaking groaned faintly, the arousal that had flagged with Starscream's panic returning at the touch of his mate. The Seeker blinked, and then blushed prettily, his hand drawing away. //Maybe.... maybe Sunstreaker first.//

The dragon-mech chuckled softly. //Sunstreaker first. The night is still young. Now... I believe that I would enjoy seeing your writhe beneath our golden lover while I take him from behind... What do you think?//

The blush darkened. //O-oh, yes.// He trembled, and the arousal returned, wings flicking against Sunstreaker's armor.

Sunstreaker grinned and carefully kissed his neck, hands kneading his wings again. //I’m open to being first~// he purred. //And I’m open to being taken too~// he grinned. He was more than ready for Predaking. The idea had his valve spasming and dribbling behind his covering.

He let his arousal leak to the other two, and he purred. Gently, he turned Starscream, and laid him carefully flat so that his wings were okay. He kissed from his lips down to his neck, purring warmly. //Do you want more preparation first? I’m good at foreplay~// His aft was in position for Predaking to take him, and he purred. This would be a threesome to remember

The Seeker purred as he was laid down, wrapping his arms around Sunstreaker's neck and kissing him back. //I believe that Predaking did enough stretching for me to take your spike.// he said rather playfully, nipping at one of the golden mech's helm fins as he raised his legs to wrap around Sunstreaker's waist.

Predaking growled happily at the sight presented to him, and wasted no time going to work on the aft there for his pleasure, fingers tracing the edges of Sunstreaker's panel and slicking through the lubricants there. //Open up, lover, I don't want to be left out of this~//

//Oh, did he now? Well, I am much smaller than him~// Sunstreaker opened both panels simultaneously, his pressurized spike springing forth, much, much smaller than Predaking's. It pressed to Starscream’s wet valve, as he kissed back. The playful nipping had Sunstreaker moaning softly. Primus, his fins were so sensitive…. It was **maddening**.

//Take me Predaking~ I’m yours~// His valve would need to be filled anyways before he would start thrusting. They could synchronize their thrusts otherwise one of them would end up getting unfilled for a short time.

Slowly, Sunstreaker sank into Starscream's valve, pausing to give the smaller mech time to adjust. He’d been right; Predaking had stretched him nicely, and he was wet and warm. Gently, he grinded with a warm purr, valve grabbing for Predaking.

Starscream shuddered and groaned, at the touch of Sunstreaker's spike, rocking his hips upward in an attempt to get him inside earlier. The wait was well worth it, and he keened faintly as the golden mech sank inside him, pleasure rocketing across the bond and through his body. Oh, this was nothing like Megatron! How could he even have thought that? He was ready and wet, willing to interface - there was no tearing, no pain! He very nearly sobbed in relief, hugging Sunstreaker tightly.

Predaking knelt behind his mate, and as he pushed into Starscream he easily slid forward into Sunstreaker's warm, familiar valve, already ready for him, soaking wet and marvelous. He leaned forward to cover Sunstreaker's back with his body, looking over the golden mech's shoulders to meet Starscream's optics. The Seeker purred at him and they kissed over Sunstreaker's shoulder, one of Starscream's hands going to the back of the dragon's helm.

This was helping him immensely - seeing Predaking over him while feeling a spike in his valve - his fear was gone.

Sunstreaker purred softly at the pleasure that rocketed across the bonds. He waited until Predaking sank deep inside him and- oh Primus! Primus, that felt wonderful! The feel of that thick spike reaching all the way to his gestation chamber, combined with the hot willing valve willing and wet for him…

It took him a moment to set the pace, as he gently nibbled Starscream’s neck. Predaking’s hips were gently moved up as Sunstreaker drew out, giving the dragon his cue to sync up with him. Starscream's valve clenched on him, and Sunstreaker groaned happily, thrusting down into the Seeker gently but firmly.

Predaking easily took the cue, shifting into pace with his golden lover and thrusting gently, giving them all a chance to get into the rhythm before he sped up.

Starscream groaned appreciatively, his back arching into the pushing spike. His hands clawed and dragged across armor, one on black, the other on gold.

Starscream was a clawer then. Sunstreaker surely didn’t mind, as his paint was scratched. It was fixable. He groaned, as his mate slowly began to speed up, and matched his pace, thrusting deep and strongly into Starscream. Sunstreaker was assaulted from both spots with pleasure, and the golden mech had trouble keeping himself from overloading right there. His spike pulsed and pounded with his rising spark beat, and Sunstreaker was absolutely happy to flow the bonds open on both ends so his mates could feel what he felt.

While Sunstreaker managed to hold on, the opening of the bonds was too much for Starscream, deprived for as long as he was of love and gentleness. The wave of love, arousal, lust, and sensation crashed into the Seeker and with a jerk he overloaded, valve clutching tight around Sunstreaker's spike and his entire body going rigid, silent scream stretching his mouth into an 'o.'

The feeling of overload from Starscream ricocheted around the bond, and with a faint shout Predaking drove himself deep into Sunstreaker and overloaded, hiding his face in the golden mech's shoulder and clutching him tight.

The combined overloads of his mate, of Predaking shooting deep into him and Sunstreaker hitting deep in a spasming valve, threw the golden mech right over the edge, and with a garbled shout that could have been either of their names, Sunstreaker overloaded, pumping deep into Starscream. He hid his helm against the seeker’s chest as Predaking hid his own helm in his shoulders. The three of them trembled in combined pleasure, and he panted more. Primus… He couldn’t wait for Starscream to feel Predaking within him, but currently, he was high on the after affects of the combined overload. The feelings that rebounded kept him very much so aroused and hardened, panting out hot air. //That was mind blowing…//

Starscream moaned softly - this was his second overload of the night, and his valve was tingling, his body trembling and slightly sore. But it was a good kind of sore, and he had little doubt that the night was over yet. He did still want to make love with Predaking, and thanks to the position they had just been in, he thought that he was ready. Although, he doubted he would be looking at the dragon for this first encounter.

Predaking withdrew from his golden mate falling to lay on his side beside his mates. He vented heavily, and then stroked their faces gently. //I love you both, so much.//

Sunstreaker purred warmly and nuzzled him as he slipped gently from Starscream, laying next to the Seeker on his side. He panted softly as his face was stroked, and smiled to Predaking. His valve clenched and tightened, keeping everything trapped inside, though missing the feeling of a spike in there. //And I love you both too. You’re my spark, my life.// he purred.

He nuzzled close to Starscream, faintly picking up on the thoughts of wanting to make love with Predaking. Carefully, he amplified these and sent them to the Seeker. //Do you think you are ready, my Star?//

Starscream nodded. //I think so. That helped, to see him there above me while there was a spike in my valve.// He turned to look at his dragon mate, and with no hesitation reached out and touched him, slicking a hand down his lubricant covered spike. Predaking gave a groan in reaction, his hips jerking.

//I'm not afraid anymore.// Starscream said with a brilliant smile. He tilted his helm. //But... what about you, Sunstreaker?//

//That’s good~// Sunstreaker purred softly to him. He grinned at Predaking’s response, and purred warmly, gently petting Starscream's side.

Sunstreaker grinned and shifted to lay back. He funneled the pleasure and arousal in his spike to his valve, and let his spike retract back, while his valve ached to be ravished again. //You could take me while he takes you~ Like I did to you~//

The Seeker's wings perked up, and his optics widened a little. A moment later a panel opened at his hips and a solid silver spike emerged, rings of fiery red about a finger width apart down the length.

Sunstreaker kept the bond open, as he openly admired the spike. His own spike was not as interesting. There were only two small strips of glowing lights along the bottom of it, and one around the head, like a collar of light. Still, the fiery red promised fun and a good romp with his mate.

Predaking laughed warmly at this reaction, and then rolled forward to press himself between Starscream's wings, making the Seeker gasp faintly and shudder, lubricants escaping his valve again. //Look at him, ready and dripping for you...// he purred to Starscream. //Let us not keep him waiting.//

//Ooooh.... yes....// Starscream breathed out, pulling himself to Sunstreaker's body and then pressing between his legs, spike pulsing as he pressed inside, knowing that Sunstreaker was more than ready for him after taking Predaking's spike.

As Starscream rolled up onto him, Sunstreaker purred and spread his legs, welcoming that hot and throbbing spike within him. He gave a gentle contraction of his valve, squeezing Starscream gently in a way that brought him deeper inside. //My mates~// He purred to them both.

The dragon pressed a few fingers into Starscream's valve, smiling at the Seeker's jerk, and then decided that he should be alright. //Let me know the moment you feel pain, Starscream.// He would have to take this slow, for more reasons than just avoiding hurting his lover.

He didn't need to worry - even though Megatron's rapes had been brutal, they had changed Starscream's valve forever, and it, like Sunstreaker's easily took him in, flexing around him as he moved. Starscream shuddered, optics fluttering at the feeling of being filled so completely, for once his valve hot and wet around such a large intrusion. It felt like nothing else he'd ever felt.

Predaking mounted over him, and Sunstreaker leaned up and kissed him just as Starscream had. He purred into his mouth and growled softly, possessively of them both, loving and joyful all at once. He parted, and moved to kiss his Seeker, claiming his mouth in a hot kiss, urging them both to move when they were ready. He was **more** than ready for round two, and Primus, he never lasted long on round two.

Starscream didn't last long either - the sensation of a hot wet valve around his spike and a thick spike in his own valve was too much - they were only a few thrusts in when the Seeker gave a shout, stilling and overloading rather violently in both his valve and through his spike.

Predaking didn't take any offense - he thrust a few more times into the spasming valve around him and then overloaded with a pleased grunt, pressing his mouth to the side of Starscream's throat.

Given that the bonds were open, Sunstreaker overloaded right after Predaking did, and he’d panted, moaned, and keened around Starscream, valve sucking him in and locking him tightly.

Afterwards Predaking rolled to the side, withdrawing from Starscream and settling to the side to watch the final moments of his two mates together, Starscream draped over Sunstreaker's chest, still shivering slightly.

The Seeker sat up slowly, blinked, and then blushed. //I'm sorry! That was so bad, I hardly lasted at all!//

When they all crashed down, panting and hot, Sunstreaker gazed up at the Seeker with a grin. //You were fine~ I didn’t last long either~/ His valve was still spasming around Starscream as he purred warmly. He was full and warm inside and outside, and now he was **ready** for a cuddle session with all three. //Primus, you both are amazing…//

Feeling a little better, the Seeker curled up to Sunstreaker after withdrawing from him, purring happily with his wings settled against his back. Predaking chuckled lightly, fetching a cloth to clean them all up before dragging them both out of the wet spot to curl against him. //I love you both.// he said warmly.

//Love you too...// Starscream said drowsily, already half into a contended recharge cuddled up to Sunstreaker's chest. 


	39. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/13/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> Warnings: Maybe a little bit squick on sickness. Just some purging.

A month passed since their first interface, and they mated many, many times that day… and any day that they could, afterwards, when the sparklings were with Ratchet. Of course, over the course of a month, things had changed some, as Sunstreaker widened the nest with the second clutch growing larger. Life was good, and he’d felt great, other than a tender abdomen. He mounted it up to their matings. Primus, they were like newly bondeds on a bad- or perhaps **good** \- day.

Up until this morning. Sunstreaker had woken up with an absolutely horrid nausea, and his abdomen was more tender than usual, and it hadn’t gone away all day. He’d skipped on breakfast, saying he’d eat when he got back from patrols. He hadn’t though. Sunstreaker felt like his tank hated him today, and wondered briefly if he’d gotten a virus.

Primus, that was just what he needed, along with the cube of energon sitting in his hands that Predaking had given him a few minutes ago. Maybe he could give it to Starscream, he pondered as he stared at it. His tanks roiled faintly, but he held them down and offered a smile to Predaking, going to sit over on one of the outcroppings by Starscream while he refueled.

Starscream smiled at his mate as he came close, his optics warm. He gave Sunstreaker a kiss as he sat down, sipping at his Energon quietly.

Sunstreaker smiled as he got a kiss, and chuckled softly. Figuring his systems simply needed a shock of energon, Sunstreaker downed his cube in two gulps, feigning that he was hungry. In reality, he felt like slag, but hid it well, even over the bonds.

Starscream did not react as his tank very nearly leapt out of him at the liquid hitting it - he'd gotten better at ignoring the nausea that happened every time he drank any Energon over the last two weeks. He watched Predaking quietly - the dragon had finished his crystal and was talking quietly with one of the elder brood.

After he finished the cube he stood, the Energon sitting heavily in his tank. "I'm going to go for a flight." This too was something that he'd carefully started doing - going on flights after Energon so he could quietly go away, purge, and then return, leaving his mates none the wiser. They didn't need to worry - they had enough to worry about.

Predaking watched him go with concern on his features. Something didn't seem right, and as Starscream narrowed the bond a little as he usually did, he turned to look at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker nodded as Starscream stood, and was about to go put his cube away when Streamdancer bounced up. =Cari! Papa!= she peeped. =Can one of you go get more sweet energon crystals? We’re out, and I wanted to share one with Moondust. Please, please, please, please, with energon crystals on top?= Cue big puppy optics cast at them both. She didn’t care **who** got them, but she wanted one to share.

Sunstreaker chuckled. “Papa’s going for a fly. I’ll go get them for you, sweetling.” He smiled. “Actually, why don’t you go with him, Predaking?” he asked, turning to his mates. “You haven't gone for a flight in a while, and you and Star haven't flown alone before as far as I know.” Sunstreaker didn’t know why Star was off to fly, but he didn’t fight it. He himself was hoping the jaunt outside would make him feel better.

Starscream smiled at the eager hatchling, dropping a kiss on her forehelm. "I would, but I would like a bit of flight time." He turned his gaze to Predaking. "And sorry, but I think I would like to go alone today."

Predaking nodded - it was not unusual for Starscream to go out on a flight by himself. He liked to be able to just fly, let his mind go, and not have to worry about anything. He did the same thing himself at times. =I understand, Star. Come back safe.=

The Seeker nodded and waved slightly, turning and leaving the cave. He leapt into the air and transformed, jetting off to his normal spot on the other side of the lake.

Sunstreaker patted her helm gently and moved to the entrance after Star left. “Want to come with, Preds? There’s a cave chock full of sweet ones not too far from here. We’ll be back probably before Starscream does.” Maybe Starscream would like a little sweet energon. He could synthesize it easily enough; he was a master brewer for a reason. He tried to make things for Star so the Seeker could keep his weight up. He was still skinny though, so Sunstreaker wondered if he wasn’t getting the right kind of fuel. Did Seekers require a special fuel every few months?

Predaking purred faintly. =That sound pleasant. And I can help you carry more. I am sure that Starscream would like a little bit, he is getting much too thin.=

Streamdancer rubbed against her Sire and Cari, having purred at Papa before he left. =Go have fun, Sire! Me and the others can watch the littler ones, we promise.= They did a good job babysitting their younger siblings, and teaching them all that they knew.

Sunstreaker chuckled and walked back out of the cave. The shock of Energon to his tanks made them pause in nauseating him, but it still felt woozy. He winked to Predaking, leaving it up to the dragon if he wanted to follow or wait for their mate.

With a nuzzle for the little ones, Predaking went after his golden mate, walking quietly beside him. =I am not the only one that has noticed that, yes?= he asked after a moment, worry in his tone. =His face is thinner.=

“It’d be nice to carry more back for him and the little ones too.” Sunstreaker nodded in agreement. They walked for a time, until they were out of ear reach, before he responded to the words prior. “Perhaps we should have Ratchet check him? He might have a small virus. I had one once, years ago that made me thin no matter how much I refueled. Thought I was glitched, until Ratch’ fixed me.”

On the other side of the lake, Starscream landed in the grass just in time for his tanks to rebel, rejecting everything inside him. He knelt in the sand for a moment, fighting back the dizziness that had been growing worse the last few times he had done this. It was probably just his frame fighting back against the constant purging - that couldn't be good for him. He could only hope that whatever it was, it would pass before too long.

Sighing faintly, the Seeker started to get up to get in a little more flight time before heading back, but as he rose to his feet the world faded in and out. Groaning he stumbled, swaying with a hand to his helm. Blinking slightly, he shook his head, and then tried to straighten up again.

The world spun, and then everything went black.

Predaking, walking along beside his mate nearly a mile away, raised his helm, putting a stop to what Sunstreaker had been saying. =Did you feel that?= he asked softly, elaborate helm plating raised in confusion.

The topic switched to various things; antics with the clutch, what kind of crystals would be in the cave, and if Predaking could fit. All the while, Sunstreaker's nausea abated, much to his pleasure. They chatted for some time, until Predaking stopped him, and Sunstreaker had halted his words. The bond felt… weird… “Yeah…” he clicked. It had fallen open, not closed, and was blank. Not the kind of blank that Starscream usually gave out about right now, which was a calming mindblank. This one had been… Not good feeling. He remembered this feeling… Whenever Sideswipe was knocked unconscious, this feeling had radiated… “Something happened to Star…” His tanks lurched at the thought, and he turned frantic optics to Predaking. “ **Something happened to Star!"**

The dragon made a slightly panicked noise. =Get on, quickly! He goes by the lake every day, I think I can find him!=

As soon as Sunstreaker scrambled aboard he took off, moving as fast as he could to the lake. His optics were immediately scanning as soon as they hit the area above the water, and as he saw the flash of silver where Starscream was collapsed on the beach he let out a faint screech of worry and instantly landed beside him.

Sunstreaker had mounted  not a few seconds after Predaking spoke, and the mech held on as he burst them up through the trees. His tanks lurched again, and his face blanched. Worried for their mate, he shoved down his tanks trying to escape, and scouted the ground.

When Predaking had screeched worriedly, Sunstreaker spotted him too, collapsed on the beach near a puddle of something glowing blue. Fear struck him cold, cold enough to make his heaving tank freeze. Was… Was Star hurt?

As soon as he landed, Sunstreaker vaulted off of his mate's back and bolted for the Seeker, dropping down next to him. His hands pulled him up and into his lap, as he searched his frame with frantic digits, trying to find a wound. There was none. He keened faintly, and listened for a spark pulse. It was there, still strong, but weaker. Carefully, he attached his own energon line to one of Star's, and fed the smaller frame from his energized one. “He’s okay,” he hiccupped softly. “He just fainted.”

Predaking had transformed as Sunstreaker leapt off him, and knelt beside his mates. "Sunstreaker, use my lines, I'm larger than you, I could probably fuel him completely and still be fine." he said firmly, spark settling now that he knew Starscream was alright. "And do not argue with me, just do it."

The smell from the vomited energon was making the golden mech's tanks churn again, fraggit. Now was **NOT** the time to get a virus. “Do you have the radio?” he asked. Sometimes Predaking clipped it to his armor where it would transform seamlessly and be accessible easier.

Predaking nodded, lifting the communicator from its place and pressing the green button, waiting anxiously for Ratchet to answer.

Sunstreaker nodded and changed out their lines, hooking Predaking to Starscream with a line who wouldn’t over flood his systems with energon. “Here, you need to hold him in one arm. I don’t want your lines to get accidently torn.” He gently shifted Star into Predaking’s lap, and keened softly, stroking the Seeker’s face. His breath smelled of purged energon.

Ratchet picked up with a click, humming softly. “Hello, Predaking. Need me to watch the little ones again?”

"No, Ratchet, I'm afraid it's much more serious." the dragon replied to the medic. "Starscream has collapsed, and it appears that he purged his tanks. We need your help - we have him patched in on my lines right now, but he hasn't come around yet. We're by the lake."

The dragon-mech easily shifted Starscream's unconscious body into his lap, a soft, barely there keen of concern leaving him in time with Sunstreaker's. The Seeker looked tinier than usual, with his optics closed and his face so very thin.

Sunstreaker discreetly rested a hand over his mouth, looking terribly worried, while holding back his nausea. His other hand gently stroked Starscream's face, and he keened softly. //Come around, my Star, come back to us.//

Ratchet started, and then grabbed his gear, and his extra scanner too. He’d made a trade with Shockwave for a personal one at the base, in exchange for what he knew on the Synth En. Formula… and got other medical tools too, much to his pleasure. He moved to the ground bridge, scanner in tow to see if something was wrong with the Seeker’s tank. “I’ll be right there, alright? Keep feeding him through the line.” The ground bridge activated, and Ratchet bolted through. He came out not too far from them, and hustled closer, shooing Sunstreaker away and gently taking the mech. He laid him carefully flat, and disconnected Predaking’s lines. “Here, share this between yourself and Sunstreaker. I know he probably fed some in too, and you all need to be in top shape in case it’s a virus.”

He hooked up two driplines from cubes located in the pack on his back, and gently began to check him over. “He’s too thin in the face,” he tsked. “Has he been refueling regularly?”

Predaking slid away as Ratchet came up and took Starscream from him, going to sit with Sunstreaker and help to keep him calm. He took the cube and drank from it slowly, topping himself off and then handing it to his golden mate. "He drinks a cube with us at every meal. I don't think I've ever seen him skip one." He blinked a little, turning to look at Sunstreaker.

"You, on the other hand.... you skipped breakfast just this morning." Frowning, he looked at his mate a little closer - he didn't look like he felt well. "Sunstreaker.... are you alright?"

Sunstreaker sat on the grass a ways away, avoiding looking at Predaking’s energon, until it was set in his hands. He delayed in drinking it by sighing. “I wasn’t…” he debated on telling him that he felt terrible, but he didn’t want attention distracted from their ailing mate. “Hungry… this morning… but no, not really. I’m worried for Starscream.” He drifted the subject off of him, and took a drink from the cube. He got one swallow down before his tanks gurgled in warning, and he capped it off after that, keeping one hand rested on his mouth, the other set the cube down and curled over his abdomen, as he watched Ratchet checking over Starscream. “He’s so limp…”

Ratchet nodded softly. “If he came here, he might have been ill for some time, and has been hiding his illness from you.” He murmured. “Did he fly here every morning?” He asked. His hands drifted downwards, checking his cockpit, and pausing at his abdomen. It was… swollen some. Not noticeable to ones who saw him daily, but… to one who saw him rarely, it was **there**. He brought the scanner down with a frown to check. With all their mating… it was possible…

"Sunstreaker, you are not okay." Predaking said firmly, still watching the golden mech intently. "Stop trying to turn the attention off yourself."

He glanced towards Ratchet as the medic spoke. "He did, but he does that periodically. I didn't think anything of it."

At this point Starscream shifted slightly, and then slowly opened his optics with a faint moan.

“He’s more important right now, Predaking,” he said just as firmly back, optics on Starscream. “He’s the one who fainted, not me.”

Ratchet clicked softly. “He might have been coming here to purge, to make sure you didn’t worry about him.” Gently, he clicked as he studied it. He didn’t notice Starscream’s optics opening, nor the faint moan, as his mouth popped open. “Predaking, Sunstreaker… He’s fine. He’s got morning purges badly.” He couldn’t tell what they were, other than they were not in shells like Sunstreaker’s had been.

Predaking blinked. "Morning... Primus. He's carrying?"

Starscream's optics flew wide. "I'm **what?!** "

Sunstreaker’s hand fell away, and he gaped faintly. “He’s carrying?” A smile flew wide on his face. “That’s great!” Disregarding the energon cube he had not eaten, Sunstreaker scrambled to his pedes to go to him, only to blanch, hand coming over his mouth again.

Ratchet nodded softly, startled faintly at Starscream’s awareness. “Yes, you are.” He took the Seeker’s thin hand and gently ran it down over the swell of his abdomen. “You’re about a month along now. Feel that? Those are your sparklings.” he said. “Live young, not eggs.”

Starscream blinked in shock at the feel of the slight bump, his hand shaking a little. Carrying.... he would have his own younglings - not that the brood wasn't his, but to be able to carry his own... Not eggs?

"They're not eggs? Did I just get unlucky then with the morning purges?" he asked after a moment.

Predaking gave a happy sort of trill, leaning to nuzzle Starscream, which the Seeker returned after a moment. He was still staring wide optic'd a little in shock at the news. "This is wonderful news!"

 “Purges are all part of carrying,” he said, “Some have them worse than others.” Ratchet gently removed the two cubes and set them in the sand to continue putting energon into Starscream, before handing the mech over to his mate. He got up, scanner in hand, and leered at Sunstreaker. “Don’t think I wasn’t daft, young mech. You’re ill too. Now, lay on the ground so I can check you over.”

He held up a hand to Ratchet to silence the mech for just a moment, as he dry-heaved for a second. He was far enough away not to bother Predaking or Starscream, for he hadn’t followed his mate over. He heaved again, with no results, before he got control of his tanks again. “Sorry.”

He moved away a bit, and settled back. //You see what you did? Now he’s on my case.// He buzzed faintly with a faint irritation born of his nausea, but sighed. //Sorry. Didn’t mean to snap, Preds. Are Star and the little ones okay? I didn’t even know he was swollen. This is wonderful though! He’s having his first brood with us!// Happiness mingled with other things as it was sent over. //… I’m going to have to make the nest even bigger!// He would need Predaking’s help probably to excavate the walls of their nest and make it larger, so that they could have a comfortably sized nest.

The dragon-mech sighed at that, but said nothing else. //I wanted him on your case, Sunstreaker - you are obviously not well, and I will not sit here and let you hide it.// He sent a wave of apology nonetheless, and then joy at the wonderful news about Starscream. //Yes, Ratchet said that they are doing well, and that they are not in eggs.// He purred warmly. //The nest will need to be larger, indeed.//

Ratchet grunted and settled down next to the mech who’d dry heaved. Gently, his fingers prodded along his abdomen first off. If one was sparked, no doubt more were. There was a hard lump along the bottom of his belly, and he tsked softly. If that wasn’t a gravid and growing gestational chamber, then he wasn’t a medic. Carefully, he took the scanner and pressed it there, booting it up. The golden mech below him seemed to tense as if to heave once more, and Ratchet gently pressed two fingers down on a pressure point spot. It stopped the heaving, but he couldn’t stop the nausea.

The picture booted up, and he took a peek, rotating it faintly to make sure there were no hidden ones. One… two… three. Three eggs. “You,” he clicked. “ have three eggs gestating in your belly. You’re about two weeks along. It makes sense that your morning purges are just starting.” With three, they’d be able grow larger then with four. They were all the same size thus far, so he’d guess no multiples in this. He spoke in hushed tones, so that the others didn’t hear. It would be a surprise. “You already have what nullifying codes I can give, Sunstreaker. You’re just going to have to tough it out like last time, okay?”

Sunstreaker nodded softly, and sighed. The block that the medic did helped, and finding out he was carrying was… Wonderful… But he’d tell them once they all got back to the cave. As Sunstreaker was let up, his tanks lurched as he got to his pedes. His meal from the hour or so before was thrown all over the dirt and grass, multiple wet retches and heavy heaves bringing it all right back up from where it had felt like it was festering before.

Ratchet sighed and patted his back with one hand. The other placed the corner of the scanner between his denta, before moving to rub circles on Sunstreaker’s abdomen until his tanks stopped clenching under his hand. “Ready to rejoin your mate…?” he paused. “You know…” He shook his helm, and guided the golden mech over to the others. “Predaking,” He addressed the other mech, “I’m going to give you two sets of IV’s, so that we can prevent the emaciation that happened to Sunstreaker early when he carried last time… You don’t feel sick do you? No funny feeling in your tanks?” The last thing he needed was for a triple sparking. That would be… bad.

The sound of purging made both Starscream and Predaking look over in concern, and the dragon felt worry flow through their bond. He blinked as Ratchet started speaking, and then nodded. "Alright. I would not want that to happen. And no, I feel fine. I assume you wish to scan me anyway?"

Starscream sighed faintly. "This means I'm going to continue feeling like this, aren't I?" He didn't particularly enjoy throwing up every morning, but he supposed it would slightly easier now that his mates knew and he no longer had to hide it from them.

Predaking spoke at that moment, about exactly what Starscream was thinking. "Please do not hide things from us next time. We thought you'd been attacked."

The Seeker's wings lowered and he looked down. "Sorry.... I'll keep that in mind. I just... didn't want to worry you."

 “I’ll show you how to hook them up and clean them, so you can keep them in good condition until the purging stops.” Ratchet nodded. He carefully had the dragon mech trade off Starscream into the golden mech’s lap, and had him lay down. “Yes, I’m going to scan you anyways. Best to be sure, so we don’t have any surprise hatchlings popping out, right?”

Predaking nodded. "Thank you Ratchet. And, no, thank you. I'd rather not have what happened last time happen again."

Ratchet nodded and clicked softly. His hands gently pressed and searched Predaking's abdomen, locating the carrying chamber, which was soft, not feeling filled. Regardless, he pressed the scanner over the area and turned it on. His chamber came into sight, currently empty. He hummed softly. “Well, you’re not carrying,” he clicked. “So you’ll be free to help them out.” He jerked his thumb over to the other two, and pulled the scanner away. “For getting Starscream's mass back up, try putting the sweet energon into his lines for a time. It boosts energy levels and increases mass production, so it’ll be good for him and the sparklings.”

Predaking couldn't help the faint sigh of relief. "Good. I want a large family, but not all at once." He listened, and then gave a smile. "That will be easy enough - he's rather fond of sweet things."

Sunstreaker, still queasy, shifted down and cuddled silently to his mates, pressing his helm to Starscream’s. “I assume Predaking already gave you the ‘don’t hide stuff from us’ rule we have, so I’ll spare you my nagging.” His hand gently patted Predaking’s thigh, and he chirred softly, trading places as Ratchet pulled Predaking way. “I was worried.” He simply said, nuzzling Starscream with a small sound. His tanks were settling now that they were empty.

Starscream purred as he was transferred to Sunstreaker's hold, kissing a helm fin before snuggling against his chest, his forehelm against the golden mech's neck. "Yes, he did. I am sorry - I just thought that it would go away, it's only been happening for about two weeks." He chuckled softly. "I suppose that was a stupid thought."

The Seeker made a soft cooing sound in comfort, and then took Sunstreaker's hand in his own, guiding it to the very slight swell of his abdomen. "Feel that? Already showing, and Ratchet said I'm only a month."

Sunstreaker purred warmly at the kiss to his fin, and held him close. “It's not really stupid. You didn’t know, and you wouldn’t have known the signs of carrying.” He responded softly. As his hand was guided to the swell, his optics lit up, and he gently caressed it. It wasn’t too big yet, but any longer, and they’d have started to notice. “Indeed!” he exclaimed happily. He himself wasn’t showing. His belly was tender though. “Not too soon from now, you probably should hold off on transforming, so you don’t hurt the little ones. Did he say how many?”

Starscream sighed rather dramatically. "Yes, no transforming, and that means no flying... I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself." He suddenly chuckled faintly. "I suppose I can make Predaking take me flying. I've never ridden with him before, it might be fun."

He blinked for a moment. "You know, he didn't. Just that they were live young." He turned his helm. "Ratchet? Can you not tell how many I'm carrying? I'm showing already, there must be a few in there."

Sunstreaker chuckled softly. “It's not so bad not transforming… but Predaking will take you flying probably as often as you like.” He probably wouldn’t go anytime soon. It had made him airsick when he’d rode not too long ago.

Starscream returned the chuckle. "Perhaps not. And I am certain it will take nothing more than looking at him with a little bit of longing in my optics and he would be ready to go. He is so prepared to care for either of us in any situation, especially if I'm carrying his young."

The Seeker suddenly blinked. "Primus, who's the sire?"

“I’m quite sure he would.” Sunstreaker grinned. “Predaking is protective, and so am I. We’ll make sure you’re well looked after, alright?” Sunstreaker winked. “It could be either of us, truly."

"I guess we'll find out when they're born..." Starscream murmured softly.

Ratchet got to his pedes and gave Predaking a hand up. Hearing Starscream, he tilted his helm back. “From what I can see, you’re carrying quadruplets.” He nodded. To Predaking, he tilted his helm with a hum. “Sunstreaker’s fine, by the way. He’ll probably tell you all when you get back to your cave.”

Starscream turned his helm as Ratchet spoke, and a smile spread across his face. "Four of them?" He made a happy trilling sound, wings fluttering happily.

Sunstreaker smiled. “Four? My, my, you’ll grow round then!” He gave an excited smile.

At Sunstreaker's comment about his size Starscream suddenly groaned, helm flopping back. "Primus, I'm going to end up the size of the **Nemesis** with the size of you two!"

Predaking watched this all with a smile, and as soon as Ratchet said that Sunstreaker would tell them, he knew. But he figured his golden mate wanted it to be a surprise, and so he did nothing more than nod to the medic. "Thank you Ratchet, for coming so quickly. "Shall we return to the cave, my loves?"

The dragon transformed, shaking out his wings and then kneeling down so his mates could climb aboard if they wished. He would take it easier on the flight back - no need to upset either of their tanks.

Ratchet chuckled softly and moved forth as the mech transformed. Carefully, he removed the lines, the cubes empty, and cleaned them with some solvent. He handed them to Starscream to subspace, and then stood. “It was no problem, Predaking.” He nodded.

Sunstreaker nodded, and stood carefully with Starscream. He got a very nasty look from Ratchet for lifting his mate in their conditions. Gently, he shifted Starscream up first, and then mounted behind him, holding him tight. His tanks gurgled softly against Starscream's back, and he hid his face in his wings. Yep. This carrying promised airsickness. “We’re ready my love.”

Predaking also gave Sunstreaker a look as he lifted Starscream, but the golden mech paid him no mind, and the dragon mech didn't say anything. He waited until they were settled, and then, with another nod to Ratchet, carefully took to the air, flapping his wings to slowly lift them off the ground. 


	40. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//

The flight back was slow and easy, no sudden turns or burst of speed - Predaking was determined to make this as easy of a flight on his mates as he could. He landed lightly outside of their cave, setting down as softly as he could and then crouching to let his mates off. =Everyone okay?=

As they took off, Sunstreaker’s tanks lurched. He pressed his helm to Starscream’s back, and let his scent soothe him some. It was a long flight for him, and he didn’t enjoy it like he normally would have.

When they landed, he gave a tiny groan, and gently got down to help Starscream down. Gently, he settled the seeker on his pedes, and stepped back to rub over his tank for a second. They settled as soon as he took a few deep breaths. “I’m alright.” He clicked softly. “… I suppose I should tell you all, since we’re here.” He mused. “Well, we’re going to have to expand the nest a lot. I’m sparked too.”

As Sunstreaker tried to soothe his tanks Starscream made a worried trill, stepping forward and raising his hands slightly. "Sun...?" he was cut off but his speaking, and then his jaw dropped open. "You're... you're sparked **too**? Oh Primus, how many are we going to have?" He turned to look at Predaking. "Primus, tell me you're not."

=I am not.= Predaking replied warmly, laughing as he lowered his helm to nuzzle his Seeker mate. =It is just you and Sunstreaker.= He shook himself a little. =I would not want to carry this soon after the birth of the newest brood - my valve is only just getting back to normal.=

Sunstreaker trilled softly to let his Seeker know he was alright, but grinned. “Well, I’m carrying three eggs. That’s seven little ones total.” He smiled. Clicking up to Predaking, he hummed. “I didn’t think you would be. You’re valve has been too tender for any of us to claim, and we’ve been letting you heal.”

Predaking turned his helm to nuzzle at Sunstreaker, a smile in his optics. =The flight back did not bother you, did it? I know how much you have trouble with your tanks when you're carrying - I tried to take it easy.=

Sunstreaker moved to the other two, gently pulling Predaking’s helm down farther into the nuzzle to hug him, and gently dragged Starscream forwards to join in. “It did bother me to fly,” he said, “Which it never did when I first carried. Each one differs, I guess. It’ll probably be safest for me to just not fly again until I’m past the purge stage.”

The Seeker squeaked softly in surprise as he was dragged close, and then purred happily, the sound echoed a moment later by Predaking.

Sunstreaker clicked. “I’m two weeks along according to Ratchet, so it’ll be some time… and I know you took it easy, dearest. Had you not, I’d have been dryheaving over your side… wait… You **knew** I was carrying?” he looked at him dubiously.

The dragon then laughed warmly as Sunstreaker looked at him intensely. =You had an upset tank, purged, and Ratchet didn't have some sort of diagnosis for me? What else could it have been, my love?= He purred warmly, nuzzling at Sunstreaker's cheek. =I did not want to ruin the surprise.=

Sunstreaker flushed. “I suppose you make a valid point, my dearest.” He nuzzled him back softly with a smile. “I thank you for playing along at least~ I was excited amidst my nausea… You know, dearest, we have a lot of digging to do before Star and I get too big to do any help… well, Star, you’ll be resting until you’re mass is back at optimum levels anyways,” he clicked, “But the nest needs to grow some. Thirteen sparklings, plus us three, won't fit comfortably right now.”

"Seven..." Starscream murmured. "Well, I suppose it won't be too bad at first. You're having eggs, and two weeks after me, so we'll have at least a month with my little ones before the others hatch."

“Not too bad at all,” Sunstreaker chuckled softly. “We’ll be alright, and we’ll love **our** little ones before, during, and after this clutch getting here.” He patted his own flat abdomen gently. It was softer than normal to the touch, but harder at the bottom where the eggs were growing. He motioned to his abdomen, an offer if they wanted to touch it. Not much to feel, but it mattered not. When Predaking hadn’t been showing, Sunstreaker still petted, nuzzled, and purred to the little ones. But perhaps he was just a weird one.

Starscream nodded. "Yes. **Our** little ones." Despite Sunstreaker's flat abdomen, he still happily took the offer, running his long hands over Sunstreaker's belly and purring as he found the firm spot where the eggs were beginning to grow. He bent and pressed a kiss to that spot, nuzzling it before standing straight once more to kiss Sunstreaker firmly, wrapping his arms around the golden mech's neck as he did.

Sunstreaker pulsed love over the bond to Starscream and Predaking, chuckling as not only was his abdomen stroked, but it was gently kissed too. He pulsed over the promise to Starscream of no doubt waking up to Sunstreaker kissing and cuddling his abdomen too. He kissed Starscream back with gusto, nuzzling close to him with a warm purr and a happy feeling.

The golden mech's optics widened some. “Primus, we have to tell our brood.”

The dragon watched this with amusement and love, and then transformed so he could hug them both, nuzzling their helms and purring happily. "I doubt that they will be unhappy. Mmm, I will do most of the digging work, Sunstreaker. You and Starscream both need to rest. You did all the work on Starscream's nest when I was carrying, after all. I believe it is my turn. All I need from you is for you to tell me where to dig."

As he was hugged to Predaking, Sunstreaker chuckled and purred back. “Alright, alright love.” He chuckled. “I’ll direct you where to dig, dearest, and from there I’ll let you handle it. You can probably dig faster than I can.”

Sunstreaker nuzzled Starscream softly and stroked the Seeker’s abdomen. “You know,” he grinned. “You look beautiful all swelled with our young.”

Starscream immediately blushed at Sunstreaker's comment, turning his helm away to press it against Predaking's side. "Primus, the things you say sometimes, Sunstreaker." the Seeker muttered, peeking at him. "I still find myself shocked that you would say them, with what you thought of me less than a year ago."

At Starscream’s blush, Sunstreaker grinned and ducked down to give him a smooch on the cheek. “I love it when you blush.” He winked. “Trust me, you’d never be a normal shade again if you could hear my thoughts like an inner monologue.” Sunstreaker gave a soft chuckle. “I’m a conundrum, Star. Things change once you bond. Bonding takes out all mistrusts, in my opinion.”

Starscream sighed faintly. "Sunny! Can we please try to let me go one day without having to hide my face?"

The golden mech grinned. “I hope not.” Sunstreaker broke out into happy laughter. The bond tinkled merrily. “You are adorable when you blush.”

Predaking kissed the Seeker, cutting off any more protests. "Of course not. Sunstreaker is right - you are adorable when you blush."

Streamdancer suddenly poked her helm out with a chirr. =Did you get the sweet energon Crystals, Cari?=

At Streamdancer's question, both Starscream and Predaking looked up in surprise, and then Predaking groaned lightly. "Primus, we forgot. I'm sorry my darling, we had.... something else come up."

And as soon as that was asked, Sunstreaker’s mood dropped. Guilt tingled in him some, but he knew it was better that they’d taken care of their mate first. “What your sire said,” he nodded softly. He shifted though, angling towards the sweet crystal cave. “I can go get them now, little one. It won't take too long, and then when I get back, I can give you the news.”

Streamdancer looked saddened at something else coming up, but nodded. =Oh… it's okay, Sire, Cari.= She perked some at Cari possibly going to get them some.

Starscream felt guilty for ruining their trip to get the crystals for the brood, and he leaned to plant a kiss on her forehelm. "I'm sorry sweetie, it was my fault. We'll go get them for you now! Gather your siblings together while we're gone, alright? We have something to tell all of you."

Predaking nodded with a warm smile. "That sounds like a good idea - we'll all go. That way we can carry more. Ratchet mentioned that it might be a good idea to have a lot of sweet energon for Starscream as well, to help fatten him up a bit."

The Seeker rolled his optics. "Wrong choice of words, Predaking."

"But valid nonetheless." the dragon-mech insisted, reaching out to stroke the slight hollowness of his cheeks. "We need to put some weight back into you."

Streamdancer nodded softly and nuzzled into the kiss, licking Starscream's cheek softly. She gave a tiny wag of her tail and fluttered her wings. =Thank you!= She chirped. =Something to tell us? I’ll go wake the others then for when you get back!= Her wings fluttered softly, and she tilted her helm. =I’ll mention we need to leave some for Papa so he can get more mass.= She turned and bounced into the cave, ever the exuberant sparkling.

Starscream laughed at the lick as well as her enthusiasm.

Sunstreaker laughed as she bounced off, and laughed harder at his mates. “Never mention fat around carriers, Preds. It never bodes well.” He winked to the other, and headed off, leaving his mates to follow. “But Preds is right, Star. You’re too thin. Now that we have a method for making sure you get your nutrition even if you purge, we can make sure you gain weight.” And he might be able to stave off his own frame thinning like it did last time. He gave his dragon a cheeky grin, feeling much better now that his nausea was completely gone. “And at least my fins are working properly this time around, right?”

Predaking's optics glinted in good humor. "I will have to keep that in mind, my love." he said with a laugh, leaning down to kiss the golden mech warmly.

Starscream nodded lightly. "I suppose that I am. And I am certain that you will all work on that quite intently."

The dragon gave a slight snort of agreement. "Primus yes - I can't handle seeing that happen again."

As this was said Starscream blinked, tilting his helm. "Happen again?"

To Starscream, Sunstreaker grinned. “You will be pleasantly chubby by the time we’re through with you,” he teased gently. At Predaking’s snort, he nodded and dropped back to walk beside them both, instead of in front. “It wasn’t pleasant to feel, dearest.” He looked to Star with a hum. “My cooling vents were failing me during carrying, and up until I got them fixed, I fainted regularly and overheated easily. I never said a thing to Predaking, until I fainted walking along side him on our way back home. Preds panicked, and Ratch was called to fix me.”

Starscream made a face at Sunstreaker's words, but didn't protest, knowing that no matter what he said they would do it anyway. He blinked in surprise at Sunstreaker's explanation, and then frowned. "I think that we will need to keep any eye out for that with either of us. My own cooling systems are rather.... limited. Given my smaller design, I have less systems. I was intended to be cooled by air for the most part."

 “Luckily, we have cooling pads that I **will** be putting under the nest again. It makes the pillows cool, and is **wonderful** to have once we’re larger. Plus,” he winked. “We don’t have to walk to the lake to go swimming. All of us fit quite well in our pool, and the water is always cool. But we’ll keep an eye on you. Me too, given that mine are finicky. They’re located solely in my fins.” He fluttered them at his mates. “Where did we put the pads, Preds? I know we didn’t leave them behind, but where did we set them after you delivered?” He grinned. “Hopefully I won't be as much of a whale this time. And Primus, please, let these eggs arrive on time.”

Predaking nodded a little vigorously. "Indeed - it was a little stressful when the last ones were two weeks late."

Sunstreaker chuckled. “A little? I grayed.” He knew both mechs knew the terms well, given the war.

Starscream very nearly shattered their audios with his distinctive screech. "You **_GRAYED?!_** "

Predaking blinked in surprise, rubbing at the side of his helm. "Thank you for that, Starscream."

The Seeker clamped his hands over mouth. "I'm sorry!" he whispered through his fingers.

Given that his audio receptors picked up vibrations, and he was not four feet from his mate, the golden mech literally stumbled into Predaking as it disoriented him. He paused a moment to get his balance again, and rubbed his fins with a wince. They pinned back firmly to his helm, slats shutting to prevent anymore vibrations from going through. “I did gray. I was bleeding internally, and almost bled to death because one of the eggs broke my pelvis. I didn’t fully gray though. I just started graying where energon wasn’t getting too.”

His fins remained pinned to his helm, making him look much different than normal, as he gazed to the seeker. “It’s alright, Star. Just… not so loud? I didn’t die, or I wouldn’t be here, so it's alright. My helm fins pick up vibrations, darlin’. Its why I can hear sparkbeats as easily as I can.”

Starscream stared at the golden mech, and after a long moment he suddenly burst into tears.

Predaking let out a sound of surprise, reaching towards the Seeker.

Sunstreaker jolted, startled as Starscream suddenly started crying. The golden mech reached out and pulled the gravid mech between him and Predaking, cuddling him close between them with a croon and a keen. “Please, I didn’t mean to upset you…” Primus, Sunstreaker felt his own optics misting. But, he held them back and looked up at Predaking, not even sure what he’d done wrong. He had the feeling hormones would run rampant a bit this time.

Wings clamped to his back, Starscream hid his face in his hands, pressed between his mates. "I can't do anything right! First I hide things from you and scare all of you and then I messed up your going to get sweet energon for the little ones and now I've hurt you just because of the sound of my **stupid** voice!"

This all came out in a rush, choked between sobs.

Predaking stared at the Seeker with wide optics, and then settled down on his haunches so he was more on Starscream's level, gently dragging his hands away from his face with gentle fingers on his wrists. "Star... you didn't do anything wrong, my love."

Sunstreaker did keen harder that time, and nuzzled to him from behind. “You didn’t hurt me!” He keened. “I wasn’t expecting it, but you didn’t hurt me! I promise! You don’t mess things up, Star. I hide things too, and I’ve scared you both enough to last a lifetime, and it wasn’t your fault! You didn’t know!”

He cast a helpless look to Predaking, not sure how to get Starscream to stop crying. It wasn’t his fault, and it hurt Sunstreaker that Star thought it was his fault. His fins flicked out and brushed along Star’s helm, as if trying to prove that he hadn’t hurt them.

Starscream hiccupped faintly, looking down at Predaking with teary optics. He sniffled, and then nodded slightly. "Did too.... Can't do anything right..."

The dragon-mech smiled slightly, wiping at his tears. "Listen to Sunstreaker, my love, he's fine. You just startled him is all."

The Seeker turned his helm at the brush of Sunstreaker's fins, hiccupping again as he looked at the golden mech. "M'sorry..." he mumbled, looking away at the last moment. Predaking released his wrists and then deftly spun him around, giving him a little push so he landed against Sunstreaker's chest. Starscream squeaked, hands coming up to press at the golden mech's chest, but he didn't move, tears slowing to a trickle and then fading.

Sunstreaker keened as he apologized again, but did deftly catch him as Predaking spun the Seeker and pressed him to his chest. Sunstreaker’s arms came around him, and his helm tilted down, and gently peppered his cheeks with kisses, kissing away the tear tracks with a soft keen. “Predaking’s right, love. You startled me, not hurt me.”

One hand dropped down and soothed over his wings, as he cuddled the Seeker close. He scooted them close to Predaking, and simply cuddled the silver mech. It would take them longer to get the crystals, but the last thing they needed was an argument after a stressing morning.

At the press of Predaking at his back, surrounded by the warmth of his mates, Starscream let out a sigh and the tears stopped, a coo of contentment leaving him as he rested his helm against Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"Sorry." he murmured after a moment. "I don't know what came over me." He leaned away, smiling tentatively. "But I will remember to not do that again. Forgive me?" he asked softly, raising a hand and running it down Sunstreaker's fin in an attempt to apologize.

Predaking purred happily at Starscream's tears clearing, pleased that everything had been resolved. "You are just fine, Star. Are you going to be alright?"

The Seeker nodded. "I'm fine, really. I just... I don't really know. It came out of nowhere."

As Starscream calmed, resting his helm on his shoulder, Sunstreaker gave a relieved purr. The urge to cry for making him cry dwindled away, and the golden mech nuzzled him as he sat up. “There’s no mistake to forgive, dearest,” he soothed. “Its hormones. Some mechs get them bad, some don’t.” He soothed softly, helm tilting into the touch of his fin to let him know all was well.

Sunstreaker gave a little smile. “Hormones come out of the blue and blindside you. I was ready to cry for making you cry.” He nuzzled him softly.

Starscream blinked, and then laughed. "Primus, that wouldn't be any good. Then we'd both be crying and Predaking would have to calm us down!"

The dragon-mech snorted. "Can we please avoid that? I'd rather not have to deal with it if at all possible." A good mate he tried to be, but there were times when he just didn't know how to handle it when his mates cried.

The Seeker laughed a little, and then took a step back, wrapping Sunstreaker's hand in his and then reaching out to take Predaking's hand as well. "Shall we continue? I'm sure the little ones are waiting for us."

Sunstreaker chuckled and gently wiped his face with a hand to removed any lingering fluids, as Starscream took his hand. “We’ll avoid crying if we can, Preds, I promise.” He smiled to him softly, and gently turned to lead them off. “I’d like to get some sweet energon in you too, love. You did purge out everything earlier,” he reminded faintly. “Just a little, to see if you can keep it down.”

The Seeker nodded, though he made a bit of a face. "I'll give it a try, but don't blame me if I still end up purging it. I haven't been able to keep anything down in the last two weeks - honestly I'm a little surprised I made it this long without passing out."

Predaking turned to look at him. "You haven't before, have you?"

"No." Starscream replied. "A few days ago I had to sit on the beach for a while until my helm stopped spinning, but I haven't blacked out before."

Worry flooded the dragon-mech, but he did not press - the important thing was that they'd gotten to their mate in time and had discovered what was going on so they could help fix it.

 “I’ll try, if you try,” Sunstreaker promised. “Today’s my official start of purging, so if you purge, darlin’, I’m pretty sure I will too. I’m a sympathy purger when carrying.” He clicked. He recalled when Sideswipe got plastered, and spent the day after purging out the high grade while he’d been carrying. It had been… a terrible day. He’d fled to his alternate until his tanks stopped emptying themselves.

Starscream blinked at the golden mech. "A sympathy purger? Good Primus, let's try not to have that happen. Thundercracker had that problem - every time Skywarp would get drunk the next day would be the Pit if I didn't warn TC to leave our room before he woke up."

“Star, darlin’, I have the feeling we’ll probably purge together several times before our purging stops.” Sunstreaker clicked. “We still have our waste bins in case one of us gets sick inside.” He nodded. Sunstreaker blinked over at the golden warrior with a hum. “Before my twin abandoned me while I was carrying our femmling, he got drunk, a lot, and would spend the next day purging.”

The Seeker chuckled. "I have little doubt that we will, but I would prefer that we avoid purging altogether." he placed a slender hand on the soft swell of his abdomen at this, a smile on his face. "I suppose that I'll have to put up with it though."

Sunstreaker had simply nodded. He’d have to put up with it too, though he did cast a fond look to his mate’s abdomen.

Sunstreaker’s fins flicked in a faintly distressed way, given that their mate had been doing poorly before, and none stopped to press **why**. He sighed, and notched it up as another flaw of his. He was a terrible mate. “In the morning,” he said firmly, “We’ll give you a cube via IV, and then you can drink a little bit.”

"Not fond of needles..." the Seeker muttered at the next statement, though he made no protest. He needed it, and the sparklings did as well, so he would not complain.

 “I’m not either, Star,” Sunstreaker hummed, “But it's not so bad. They’re short needles, and they hook onto your lines before they begin to pump into you.”

As they walked along, he carefully guided them over towards a wide cave. He clicked as he looked at it, and then looked to Star. “Do you want to stay out here? I know you’re not fond of caves after last time.”

The cave loomed in front of them, and Starscream smiled slightly, touched by Sunstreaker's concern." I will be fine. I handle our cave just fine, don't I? As long as I don't have to deal with darkness." He patted Predaking at this, causing the dragon-mech to let out a purr. "And I think that Predaking has that part covered."

"I do indeed. And I will get him out should something happen."

Sunstreaker smiled with a soft hum. “It gets darker farther down. It’s a straight shot tunnel, but it dips down before going back up again. It's like a lopsided ‘U’…” He made a faint face as he stepped inside, peering along the roof. “At least its more stable then the last.” He clicked. “But, Star, love, there’s a difference in feel of Home caves, and non-home caves.”

Starscream nodded in response to the next bit. "Yes, there is a difference. But I want to go. I'll be alright. It was the darkness and the fact that I was pinned down that got to me last time."


	41. Sweet Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//

Sunstreaker moved down, the lights on his chest flicking on and draining some of his energon in his lines. Sunstreaker paused, and looked back to Starscream. “Hang onto Predaking, please. Your pedes will slip on this slope. It's steep.”

Predaking glanced down the slope as his biolights flared brighter, and then simply turned and swept Starscream into his arms. The Seeker squeaked in surprise, hands flying to clutch at the dragon-mech's chest. Predaking laughed. "I get the feeling this will be easier."

The golden mech grinned and nodded to Predaking. “It will be, yes.” Sunstreaker slid a bit as they were going down, and sank his toe claws into the stone with a screech of metal parting rock. “It’s a bit slippery. Kinda slimy too. Must condense moisture through this part of the cave.” It made sense, given the downhill slope of the cave. Their own at home sloped up some from the entrance, so they never had flooding.

Sunstreaker frowned as they moved. “I still feel bad about what happened in the cave. I thought it was safe, and it turned out not to be so safe.” He sighed. “We’ll make sure you’re okay this time, alright Starscream?” He smiled softly. “And either I or Predaking will handle ceiling crystals, if we can reach them.”

Starscream nodded his understanding from where he was cradled in Predaking's arms. "Thank you." he murmured with a smile, touched that Sunstreaker was this worried about what had happened.

The golden mech skirted his way down, finding the bad spots so Predaking could avoid them. He didn’t fall but once, and caught himself on his hand. He was too early for a fall on his rump to hurt him anyways. As they went down, it turned pitch black, before they climbed a brief uphill stint, with a bright vibrant glow of blue up top. There were a lot of sweet crystals here; more than enough to make them through the weeks of keeping their weight up.

Predaking picked his way down after Sunstreaker, making a brief concerned noise that was echoed by Starscream when the golden mech stumbled, but it was nothing terrible. As it got darker Starscream huddled a little closer, and Predaking made an effort to strengthen his biolights, and even got the fires in his chassis spinning, which was normally rather uncomfortable in his mech form, making his entire chest glow. Starscream blinked in surprise, but snuggled a little closer to the warmth and the source of light.

Sunstreaker had reassured them over the bond that he was fine after he’d stumbled, and had tried to pulse comfort over the bond to their Seeker when he felt nervous. However, Predaking’s biolights seemed to work much better then comforts did, which was fine by him. His own headlights put off a fair chunk of light.

They entered a large room at the end of the tunnel. It was a mine that had been opened, but left because most armies didn’t want the sweet kind. It made soldiers fat and happy, and they needed to be lithe and alert, not rotund and sleepy.

The dragon-mech purred a little in happiness at the sight of all the sweet crystals - now that he knew where they were he would come back on his own to collect some whenever they needed it. He carefully set Starscream on his pedes, and then turned to the glimmering Energon. "More than enough here to last for a while." he commented, his tone pleased.

 “There’s more buried in the walls behind what we see here. We’ve got a rich valley here, Preds,” Sunstreaker purred softly to them. “I can fill my subspace and we can fill Star's too.” Too bad Predaking didn’t have a subspace.

Brushing it off, Sunstreaker moved forth and gently tugged one from the wall. “The crystals come out easy, too.” He sounded quite pleased.

"I will return here later and haul more when I can bring the carry baskets. Perhaps we should have thought of those." the dragon teased lightly. They had made the baskets with the help of Ratchet and Optimus a few years ago, making it easy for them to load them up, and then Predaking could wear them over his back in dragon form. It made taking Energon back to the cave much easier, because the dragon could haul quite a bit.

"This will be enough for now." Starscream replied, lifting pieces and storing them in his subspace.

Sunstreaker flushed a bright blue, glad the darkness and the glow of the energon hid it. “I honestly didn’t think to grab the baskets, dearest.” he said sheepishly to his teasing. He began carefully filling all of his subspace pockets, wherever they had room. He hummed to himself, tsking softly when rocks and grits got in his finger joints as he dug into the wall.

“We’ll have plenty.” He agreed with Starscream, chortling softly.

The Seeker laughed. "Assuming the little ones don't eat it all."

Predaking hummed his agreement, though his voice was fond when he spoke next. "They will not after they learn that they are again to be big brothers and sisters. They'll leave all of it for the two of you."

Sunstreaker had chuckled softly. “Well, they can have some too, just not all. I’ll refine some cubes for us when we get back, and then I’ll try refueling again. My tanks are settled, and the first day usually isn’t bad.”

Starscream smiled happily at that - it was still a little strange to him sometimes, having a family that cared about him and took care of him. He lifted one last crystal, slotting it into subspace and then turning to his mates. "That's all I can take."

Predaking nodded his understanding and then transformed, crouching slightly to make it easier for Starscream to get on. The light coming from his body brightened a bit with his transformation, and the Seeker blinked at him. =Come on then.= Predaking said lightly.

"I am perfectly capable of walking." Starscream protested, folding his arms. "I do **not** need to be - EEP!"

He was cut off with a faint squeal as Predaking lifted him gently with his mandibles, depositing him on his shoulders. =I am not coddling you, Starscream. I want to do this, to take care of you. Besides, it will be easier for me to climb the slope in this form.= He turned large golden optics to Sunstreaker. =Come on. You too.=

As Predaking and Starscream continued to chatter, he filled his subspace rapidly. He managed to get it all the way filled by the time that Predaking had scooped up Starscream. The golden mech chuckled at his Seeker's squawk, and grabbed a good size chunk that he’d give to the little ones to share. Holding it in his arm by the time his mate called, he turned to him and chortled.

Sunstreaker offered no protest as he climbed on, and would be fine so long as their mate let him off if they decided to fly back. His tanks wouldn’t handle another flight; he’d be dry heaving over his side if he tried. “Alright, alright,” He chuckled and slipped behind Starscream, cuddling close. “You’ll get no fuss from me~”

Predaking purred happily at the lack of arguing, though he couldn't resist teasing the golden mech. =That's certainly a first.=

Sunstreaker grinned as Predaking began moving. “Don’t get used to it, love. I’m sure I’ll protest being carted around at some point.” He chuckled. He was very glad mood swings hadn’t set in as of yet. Maybe he wouldn’t get them at all.

Starscream cuddled back into Sunstreaker, purring faintly and then letting out a squeak of surprise as Predaking climbed to his paws, hands latching onto the edges of Predaking's armor. The dragon huffed a laugh, and then made his way out of the cave. He slipped a little on the slope, but dug his talons in and then easily made the rest of the climb.

The sun was warm on their plating as they walked back - not too warm, but more than pleasant. Starscream closed his optics, leaning back against Sunstreaker as he tilted his helm into the rays. He did enjoy the sun...

As they climbed, Sunstreaker cuddled close to Starscream, nuzzling in between his wings. He held him close as the sun flooded down to them, and his hand snaked around to gently rub Starscream’s abdomen soothingly. Star’s helm came to rest on his shoulder, and Sunstreaker purred warmly. “You know,” he mused as Predaking carted them home, “So long as I’m not in the air, my tanks are fine.” Walking like this was fine. He didn’t know why the flying made them lurch.

He pressed a soft kiss to Starscream’s throat, content to gently kiss the soft cabling there, while he caressed him. Over the bond, He nuzzled Predaking, feeling a bit cuddly with the knowledge of both becoming a sire and a carrier again.

The walk home was pleasant and short, and as they came to the cave Predaking stopped, lying down on his belly to give his mates a chance to climb off. Starscream shook himself out of the faint stupor the combination of the sun and Sunstreaker's gentle rubbing of his belly had put him into, and then slid off, stretching as he hit the ground. The sparklings came bouncing out of the cave a moment later, happily shouting for their attention.

As soon as Starscream was down, Sunstreaker followed, giving a smile to his mate. As the little ones, all fourteen of them, came bounding out, he laughed a rich and happy laugh. Holding up the large crystal, he grinned. “We got goodies, young ones.” He chuckled. “But, before you can have this one to share,” at the mention of sharing, they all giggled, as if they hadn’t planned too, but were willing to listen to their Cari, “Your Papa, Sire, and I have some good news to share with you all.”

Whitewing perked her helm up and chirped. =Good news, Cari?= she tilted her helm, looking at them inquisitively.

Starscream, unsure of what to say, and still a little bit worried that this wouldn't be met with smiles like he had been told, looked away slightly, his hand self-consciously coming to rest over his abdomen.

Predaking sent him reassurance, gently nudging him with his muzzle. //They will not be upset, Starscream. I know you still have difficulties with the idea of a family, but I promise, they will love you for it. Especially Blackfury - she is always asking us for more little brothers and sisters.//

//I just... I've been here such a short time... Are you sure...?//

Sunstreaker sidled closer to Starscream as Predaking gently nudged him. His hand slipped around and gently laced with his own resting on his abdomen. It was a show of support, of unity that all three stood together in this. //I promise, you’ll be alright, Star.// He soothed. //The only reaction we’ll get is a swarm of licks, nuzzles, and probably sparklings in our laps.//

He looked to the expectant little ones with a grin, nuzzling Star. //If you’re nervous, just blurt it out, little one. We’ve all had to do it one time or another.//

The sparklings crept closer, seeing the movement, and semi knowing what it meant. =Papa? You okay?=

With the support of both of his bondmates, felt physically and through the bond, Starscream swallowed thickly, and then spoke rather quickly. "Carrying!" he blurted out, just as Sunstreaker had told him to do. "I'm carrying! We're... carrying, I mean, Sunstreaker and I, not Predaking, but we...."

A blush crept up his face.

Sunstreaker grinned softly and kissed his cheek at the blush. “What he means, little ones,” he grinned. “Is that Cari and Papa are bringing more little ones into the world.”

This was met with an explosive movement, as fourteen younglings of varying sizes, and of course containing the younger clutch, swarmed them with happy chirps, presses, licks, and nuzzles. They reached up to nuzzle Starscream’s tiny bump, blowing warm air on it as they welcomed the younger set. They did much the same to Sunstreaker, bouncing and chirping in all out excitement.

Streamdancer rocked up onto her hind pedes and carefully reached up to nuzzle her Papa’s face. =This is wonderful news, Papa! Same for Cari!= She chirped. =Did you bring extra sweet crystals for when you stop getting icky tanks, and start to crave nummies?=

There was a moment where Starscream blinked at the attention, staring down at the excited brood with wide optics. When Streamdancer nuzzled at him and asked the innocent question tears welled up in his optics and he went to his knees in front of the predacon, wrapping his arms around the base of her neck and hiding his face against her plating.

Predaking made a soft, concerned sound, pressing his muzzle forward against the Seeker's trembling wings. =Star?=

"I'm okay!" he replied quickly, voice muffled. "I just... I'm sorry!" He shivered lightly. "Thank you... Thank you, for... for caring." He leaned away from her, wiping at his face rather ferociously. "Primus, I hope I don't cry at the slightest thing the entire time." he sniffled, a slight smile on his face.

Predaking laughed softly, nuzzling his side and purring warmly. =You might, my love. But we won't love you any less for it.=

Sunstreaker had expected it, for he had seen the tears in his optics. He smiled and had to look skyward to keep his own happy tears from welling.

Streamdancer hadn’t known **why** her Papa had dropped to his knees and hid his face, but her wings came around him in a hug that her front pedes could not. She was flexible, yes, but her front legs only stretched so far, and couldn’t turn like her Cari’s could at the wrist. Instead, her neck wound around him with a soft chirr, not sure why he was crying, but trying to make his tears stop all the same. When he pulled back, she moved before him and gently began to clean away his tears. =Don’t cry, Papa, please? We always care. Why wouldn’t we? You’re our Papa. We love you lots.=

Sunstreaker smiled and purred. “None of us will love you any less for it, my dearest.”

The Seeker laughed a little, pulling her helm down to kiss her forehead. "I love you too, little ones. I am just.... still getting used to having a family again. You will have to be patient with me."

Predaking purred happily, his tail moving forward to encompass his family, golden optics shimmering with love.

Streamdancer purred at the kiss to her forehead, and let her mandibles flutter on his cheek in an imitation of a kiss. =It's okay, Papa. We’ll be patient for you, just like we had to be patient for more siblings.= She promised. =You’re in our family now,= she teased happily, =there’s no escaping us now!=

Sunstreaker laughed as the sparklings huddled closer, and the family of seventeen, not counting the unborn seven, all huddled together in a group hug. He was amused, greatly by his hatchlings scouring up his legs to cling around his hips and nuzzle his abdomen. The younger brood was almost too large to do that now, but they were still small enough to for the mean time. Something told him they would become a favorite cuddle toy of the little ones, and they’d be sneaking into the nest for late night belly nuzzles. They’d done it to Predaking, when he was up too it, too.

Chuckling, he cuddled to Predaking side as the hatchlings flocked Star, determined to make sure he knew they **all** wanted him and their new siblings. It was endearing and sweet.

Starscream almost felt like he was drowning, but it was a good kind. The wriggling happy bodies pressed against him, the gentle nuzzles and touches to his belly - it was all so different, so wonderful, and before he knew it there were tears flowing down his cheeks again. Several upset voices met this, and he laughed softly, petting helms and kissing whoever came close enough. "I am alright, little ones. These are happy tears, I promise!"

Sunstreaker chuckled softly at the faintly overwhelmed feeling from their mate, and came to his rescue. “You can all cuddle him later, my little ones,” a chorus of groans met him, “Unless you don’t want sweets…?”

The prospect of sweets was too much. The little ones moved and chirped, peeping happily, as he gently handed over the rather large crystal. “Share equally now, little ones.”

//Sorry Star. I want to get in and unload these crystals for now, and see if we can get a little bit of energon into ourselves.// He sent a teasing feeling over. //I have the feeling most of what's already in you is coming out in tears, my love~//

Starscream rubbed little helms lovingly as he stood, cooing to a few that rubbed against him for a moment. "We can have cuddle times later." he promised.

Predaking pressed his helm to Starscream's back, pushing him forward gently towards the cave. =I agree with Sunstreaker. You both need to try and get something into you.=

The Seeker nodded. "I understand." he wiped at his face again, and then smiled widely at his mates, happy and content as they made their way into the cave and towards the storage area at the back. Starscream unloaded his subspace, the smile still on his lips the entire time.

After they’d fully unloaded, leaving a rather impressive pile of sweet crystals in the corner, Sunstreaker brought a couple crystals to his synthesizer, and loaded them up. Carefully, he closed it, and hit the button. It whirred to life, and began to pump out cubes slowly. Sunstreaker hummed and grinned, happy with the color. The sparklings were off chewing on their chunks of crystal, even the triplets could eat a little bit of crystal which lead him to suspect they might have beast alt mode when they got larger, and Predaking and Star were behind him and out of his sight. The first cube made was taken and split in half, and then Sunstreaker moved around to find his mates. //I’ve got us energon, Star.//

While Sunstreaker was doing this, Predaking settled on his belly near the wall, resting a little after the rather frantic flight to find Starscream and then the walk to the caves. Starscream settled beside him, leaning where his neck met his shoulders, laying his head against the dragon's armor with a faint sigh. "I am sorry, about today." the Seeker murmured quietly.

Predaking purred soothingly, turning his helm to nuzzle at his mate. =Do not be. You did not know the signs, and you are still unused to having someone to care for you. But you will remember to tell us in the future when you are not feeling well? It does not bother us - we want to know whatever little thing is wrong or bothering you.=

Starscream smiled, raising a hand to pet the dragon's forehelm. "Of course. I will do my best to remember. You might have to push me sometimes."

The dragon chuckled. =That is alright. I have had to do the same with Sunstreaker for years.=

They both turned as Sunstreaker came close, and Starscream smiled warmly at their golden mate. "Thank you. I hope I can keep it down."

Unaware of their previous conversation, Sunstreaker simply smiled at Starscream, and pulled two waste bins from subspace with a wink. “Drink it slow. Little sips, and deep breaths in between helped me before.” He informed him gently as he shifted and sat down next to him. Waste bins were set next to them just in case. “It's only a half a cube, so we’ll see how it goes, okay?”

Carefully, he offered out Starscream's half of the cube, and paused before faintly wilting after the Seeker took it from him. “I didn’t grab you a crystal, Preds.” He looked to the dragon with a frown. “I’m sorry… Did you want one, or are you still full from Ratchet’s cube?”

Chuckling softly before purring lovingly, Predaking raised his helm to gently nuzzle at Sunstreaker's cheek. =I am alright for now. You sit down and try to drink your cube.=

Sunstreaker smiled to Predaking and nuzzled him back. “Alright, alright, I will.” He smiled with amusement. “Silly protective dragon.” He teased softly.

=Silly protective grounder.= Predaking returned, a laugh in his voice and optics.

Starscream had listened carefully, and then nodded, taking in a vent and then sipping at the Energon. The sweetness was wonderful on his glossa, and his tanks grumbled when it hit them. After a long moment of breathing softly, he tried again, and was pleased when it remained down, though he was still nauseous.

"Seems to be okay." he said tentatively, though he never lost sight of the bin sitting beside him.

Sunstreaker sipped his own cube with a deep vent. His tanks, while hungry, still rumbled with the threat to purge. Deep breaths and small sips kept it at bay for the most part, and he could feel Starscream’s own nausea over the bond. Given that his mate was so thin, Sunstreaker paused in sipping to reach over and gently rub small circles on Starscream’s abdomen, just above his tanks.

With his other hand, he continued to sip his cube. “That’s good, Star.” he purred softly. He’d do all he could to make sure the smaller seeker had an easy enough carrying. Sunstreaker was only a little ways into carrying anyways. He could pamper his Seeker mate. And he would.

Starscream purred faintly in response to the rubbing, and his tanks settled a little. He was able to finish the cube after several minutes of careful sipping, and smiled at both his mates. "That's the most I've been able to drink in weeks without it coming up immediately."

Sunstreaker winked at Predaking as he sipped his energon, chuckling happily. Slowly, his tanks calmed, and he had hopes that this carrying wouldn’t be as bad as the last one.

He finished a few sips after Starscream did, and kept rubbing the Seeker’s abdomen gently. “That’s good, love.” he smiled. “We’ll just have to keep feeding you little bits at multiple times a day then.” A tiny grin covered his face. “Complete with tank rubs, of course, since it seemed to help settle them.”

"That does seem to be a better idea." Starscream replied. "The smaller portion might be what's helping - not taking so much at once." He leaned his helm back, letting out a sigh. "I hope that this continues - I hate purging."

Predaking chuckled. =No one likes it, Star, but it's an unfortunate evil of little ones.=

Sunstreaker tilted his helm and actually paused. “Actually, Preds, for both of your carryings, I don’t once recall you **ever** purging.” He tilted his helm to look at his lover with a hum. His own hand, free of the cube, went to rub his own abdomen as his tanks made a small noise.

He nodded to Starscream, continuing to rub soothing circles. “We’ll give you another half cube later, and another before we retire for the night. Sound okay?” He asked him gently. “Too much overwhelms the tanks, but so does too little.” He recalled getting nauseated when his tanks dropped too low. “No one likes it, as Preds says. Given that this is your first carrying, you’ll probably be purging a fair bit until it passes. I’ll try and help ease it as much as I can.”

Predaking nodded slightly. =No, no purging for either of the two that you've seen. I was nauseous, but never purged. My first carrying though.... that one caused a few problems.=

Starscream nodded tiredly. "Yes, that does sound good. Although... I think I'd like a nap, right now. I'm tired, and I don't particularly feel well either."

Sunstreaker clicked softly. “Problems, love…?” Predaking rarely talked about his first carrying, to be honest. He was curious, but he would not pry. He nuzzled him gently and hummed.

“Then let us retire to the nest some. I’ve heard that naps after refueling not only help with nausea, but make it easier on our frames to digest.” He mused. The golden mech stood, and had to pause as gravity and vertigo made his tanks flip flop with a gurgled warning. Intaking a deep breath, he turned to help Star to his pedes, smiling to his dragon. “Will you nap with us too, love?”

=Yes. It was accelerated - it made me very ill for a short time.= He looked back on the incident as he rose to his paws, waiting as Starscream took the proffered hand and pulled himself to his pedes, resting a hand over his protesting tanks until they settled again. =I nearly died.= the dragon murmured quietly after a moment. =If not for my Creator and Stella...=

Starscream stared at him in surprise. "Primus, you both need to not do that with me around. And I pray that I don't a turn at that particular thing."

Predaking shook his helm with an agreeing huff. =Certainly not. We would not let that happen.= He settled down in their nest curling his body into an inviting cup for his mates to curl in. Starscream did so immediately, laying against his side and letting out a long vent.

Sunstreaker frowned as his mate spoke. “… Well, we’ll keep an optic on you again if that ever happens.” He spoke softly. “We won't lose you, or Star, or me. None of us.” He said firmly.

Following him into the den, Sunstreaker chirred and let them settle first. “We have bad luck at times, but we’ll do our best to make sure that you carry safely, Star.” He murmured. Sunstreaker took a minute to settle, as his tanks protested yet another change in position. Sunstreaker curled into Predaking, pressing his cheek to the warm and inviting plating with a soft sound as his hands rubbed his tanks. “So concludes my first day of purges,” he mused to himself.

Predaking purred in agreement, turning his helm to rest it near his mates, large golden optics watching them both. =We would do anything to keep you safe, Star.=

The Seeker didn't respond - he was already out, leaning heavily against Predaking's side, wings flicking at his back. Predaking smiled warmly, purring quietly in comfort.

Sunstreaker chuckled as he looked to Star, seeing him out like a light. Sunstreaker shifted and cuddled to his mate’s neck, chirring softly with a tiny purr. Once he was comfortable, he settled into a peaceful sleep.


	42. To the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> Warnings: Violence in the latter half of the chapter. Big stuff to happen next chapter.

Predaking was the first awake, like he often was now. Starscream was tired quite a bit, his systems adjusting to the sparklings inside him, and Sunstreaker just liked to be with them - Predaking suspected that he often sat up watching his mates sleep, as it just seemed like something he would do.

The dragon let his biolights brighten a little to cut through the darkness, a smile in his optics as he spied his two bondmates lying beside him. Starscream was lying on his side, back pressed against Predaking's warm chest, one hand on his swollen abdomen. At halfway, the Seeker was fairly large already - there was little doubt now that Predaking was most likely the sire with the size of the little ones. Though they still didn't know exactly what was going on in there, it didn't matter.

Sunstreaker was lying a little further down, his helm resting against Starscream's side, his back against the dragon's belly. He had one arm up around Starscream's hips, hand curling around the bottom of his belly to touch the little ones, his own round stomach pressed to the backs of Starscream's bent knees. Predaking watched them both fondly, content to remain still until they woke.

Sunstreaker was awake, as was the norm. His eggs, as there were three this time, were larger than before, but still small at current. They were only a little larger than his palm, but would grow rapidly in the coming months. However, Ratchet assured him that this time, there were no multiples in the eggs, and that his hips were already widening to accommodate them. He was **just** starting to waddle, and was hiding it well. Ratchet said he’d be fine; His body was adjusting and changing to grow accustomed to laying eggs, which meant the mech would likely never carry live young again. Sunstreaker didn’t mind; so long as nothing bad happened to any of them.

Under his hand, he felt the metal of Starscream’s abdomen flexed faintly with a small movement. **Their** little ones. He purred softly against Starscream’s side, and leaned his helm over to listen to their movements and sparkbeats. Four of them, all healthy, wiggly, and alive… and so perfect.

Starscream had taken well to the IV’s, and frequent small meals. He’d filled out some more, more then he’d been when they’d first found him. It looked good; he’d been thin with the Decepticons as it was, and now they’d got him to a normal weight. Of course, for a time, both of them dropped mass like crazy. The first week had been okay for Sunstreaker, and then for about a month straight, he hadn’t been able to eat anything. He could be around it no problem, but his tanks would retch if he ate even a small sip. But it’d faded to a nice mild carrying purge after that, much to Predaking’s joy. The large black dragon hated seeing them ill.

He also disliked being under them if they got ill. They’d learned that flying, even after the purges had passed, was a no-mo, after Sunstreaker had made a mess **all down** Predaking’s back. Sunstreaker had felt terrible about that, and had sworn off flying until he laid his clutch.

The golden mech shifted forwards and nuzzled both mates with a purr. The bonds were open, as he pondered going on a walk with Starscream today down to the lake. Walking kept them fit, and helped the eggs and sparklings settle in their abdomens. Sunstreaker wanted Predaking to go with them, but they were getting low on energon treats that Ratchet made. Both carrying mechs craved them, sweet, sour, spicy, whatever ones the medic made… and Predaking was always willing to fetch them more, it seemed, much to Sunstreaker’s joy and amusement.

As the little ones moved under his hand again, his engine purred warmly behind the Seeker’s rump.

Predaking perked up a little as Sunstreaker moved, and met glimmering optics with a smile. =Good morning, my love.= he murmured quietly, purring a little in greeting. He didn't move yet, not wanting to wake Starscream if it was avoidable. The little ones had only just started getting active, and there were times when the Seeker was unable to get to sleep because of their wriggling, so any sleep was good.

Sunstreaker smiled back, and chose to speak over the bond, so as not to wake their seeker. //Morning, my love.// He purred softly. //Did you sleep well?// he asked him. His hand soothed over Starscream’s abdomen, trying to calm the little ones back into slumber. Most of the time, Predaking was the only one who could get them to stop moving, much like he had for Predaking’s triplets, but sometimes Sunstreaker could do it.

=Mmm, very well, with the two of you curled warm against my belly.= the dragon replied, his mental voice carefully directed only at Sunstreaker. =Are you well? And the eggs?=

Starscream stirred slightly at the stroking of Sunstreaker's hand, and the sparklings inside him settled after a moment, though the Seeker was already beginning to wake, though his optics were not open. He could dimly sense the bond fluctuating as it did when his mates spoke through it, as well as feel the vibration of an engine near his aft and purring at his wings.

Sunstreaker shifted just enough to nuzzle against Predaking’s underside. The nice thing on not having wings was Sunstreaker could pretty much wedge himself wherever and cuddle his mate that way. //Mm~ I happen to like cuddling like this.// he grinned to the other. //The eggs are fine; not active for once. But, when I get up they probably will be. I’m alright too, besides a little bit of numbness. Slept funny before I rolled over last night.// It happened if one of the eggs pressed against his spinal strut in his sleep. It wasn’t too bad, given his current gestation of less than three months.

=Good to hear.= Predaking said warmly. The numbness wasn't really something that he could fix, so while he didn't like it, he didn't say much about it.

Sunstreaker froze with a guilty feeling as Starscream stirred under his hand. He purred softly against his wings, hoping the purrs and the engine vibrations would make him rest again. //I think he’s waking up.//

Predaking noticed Starscream's stirring as well, and shifting his helm to blow warm air at the Seeker as he opened his optics.

Starscream blinked, and then chuckled faintly, putting out a hand to rub at Predaking's nose. "Hello, handsome." he said with a purr beneath his words.

Predaking purred in response, golden optics filled with humor and a bit of heat. =Hello, beautiful.= he replied, making Starscream blush a little, something that both he and Sunstreaker were immensely pleased didn't seem to go away despite Starscream's comfort levels. They could still make him blush despite everything, and Predaking hoped that would never change.

The Seeker turned his helm, looking towards Sunstreaker as he put a hand over the golden mech's on the swell of his belly. "Good morning, love."

Sunstreaker purred at Predaking, and shifted up just a bit so he could watch their exchange. It warmed his spark, and he sent his happy feelings to the others over the bond. Starscream’s blush was always beautiful, and it always made him blush more if you commented on it.

Sunstreaker laced his fingers with Starscream's, thumb stroking a soft circle on his abdomen. He grinned up at him with a handsome smile. “Good morning my shining Star~” he purred at him. “Did you sleep well, dear?”

Starscream nodded with a smile. "Yes, for the first time in a few days. Seems like the little monsters calmed down a bit. It was nice." He looked at the both of them. "And you?"

“That’s good, Star.” He smiled. “I slept alright. Got numb legs last night, so I’ll be walking a little funny today until the nerve wire smoothes out.” Sunstreaker chortled.

Predaking purred, nuzzling the silver mech's cheek gently. =I always sleep well when you are both with me.=

The Seeker stretched slightly, and then curled back into the embrace of both of his bondmates. "What did we want to do today?"

As Star curled into him, Sunstreaker shifted closer with a purr. “Mmm… Perhaps a walk by the lake?” He asked. “We can bring some treats to nibble if we have any left.” He peered up at Predaking. “Do we, dearest?”

Sunstreaker shifted, and the eggs rolled with soft noises against each other. He patted them gently to get them to stop, and then snuggled into Starscream's back. “We have the day to ourselves~” He chuckled. “Ratch has the kiddos, so we can do pretty much anything.”

Predaking blinked, and then made a soft sound of disappointment. =No, I am afraid that we do not. I will go and get you both some more, and make sure that the children are doing alright. I will come find you when I return, alright?=

Sunstreaker gave a pout at the fact they were out, but he’d suspected they had been. Instead of getting upset over it, he simply smiled and nuzzled Predaking’s side. “Alright love. Give them kisses for me will you?” He purred. “And you’ll know where we are love, and we’ll be waiting for you.” He grinned. “Bond tracking, dearest.”

Starscream nodded, at first disappointed that Predaking would not be joining them, and then smiling happily at the prospect for more goodies. "That sounds good to me. A walk would be nice, and it is still fairly cool outside, so we should be alright." He rolled to sit up, pushing himself up with one arm and then using Predaking's side as a prop to get to his pedes.

The Seeker groaned softly as the weight of the sparklings shifted, a hand beneath the swell of his belly as they settled, and then smiled at his mates. "I am ready when you are."

Sunstreaker smiled as Starscream shifted and got up, giving him a little boost so their smaller mate did not hurt himself. Sunstreaker moved much the same as Starscream did, having to use their mate as a brace, and got his pedes under him. Gently, he reached out and cupped Starscream’s abdomen, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “I’m ready, dear.” He chirped softly.

Predaking waited until they were both standing, and then stood himself, shaking everything into a comfortable position.

Carefully looping his arm with Starscream's as the eggs rolled and made his abdomen faintly lopsided with how they settled, Sunstreaker smiled to Predaking and motioned for their dragon to head first. It took them some time to waddle about on even ground, but the nice downhill walk to the lake would be easy and quick.

The Seeker gave a soft squeak as Sunstreaker pulled him close and kissed him, the sound changing into a purr at the contact. Starscream then gave a soft chuckle at the position of the eggs, rubbing across the stretched surface of Sunstreaker's belly to try and settle the eggs. "Easy, little ones." he cooed to them. "Treat your carrier well."

Predaking made his way out of the nest at Sunstreaker's gesture, and then out into the open air. //I will return before long, my loves.// he said through the bond, sending a wave of love before leaping into the sky, heading for Autobot headquarters.

Sunstreaker smiled to Predaking and chuckled at his seeker’s squeak. The purr was warm and easily returned. As Starscream rubbed across the surface, they shifted again, and settled low, making him less lopsided. He flushed faintly as the Seeker cooed to them, and smiled softly. “You’re too beautiful sometimes, you know that Starscream?” he purred.

//We’ll see you soon, love.// He purred back. //We’ll be down by the lake, possibly might swim a bit if we decide too.//

Sunstreaker, following their larger mate, gently guided the smaller seeker out of the nest, and moved them out of the cave slowly. He smiled down at Star as the sun twinkled gently down at them from the clouds. “It's not too sunny today,” he smiled happily. “That’ll keep the eggs from getting too warm… and our little wiggle monsters too~”

Starscream immediately blushed at the statement, turning his face away a little before refocusing on Predaking's words. //Be safe, love.//

The dragon chuckled faintly, and then withdrew from the bond, letting them have a little privacy while they went to the lake. While they generally kept the bond open, there were times when a little exclusivity was nice - and the dragon always liked making sure that Sunstreaker got to spend some time alone with Starscream. The Seeker was still a little skittish around him at times, though it had improved vastly.

Starscream leaned his helm back, closing his optics and breathing in the cool air. "Yes, that will be nice. I wish it would remain this temperature, it's quite pleasant." He started walking, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Sunstreaker's, a smile on his face.

Sunstreaker smiled as their mate gave them a private moment together, and gently twined his fingers a little more firmly with Starscream. “It will be very nice.” He chuckled. “Unfortunately, Star, summer is coming. We should be delivering in August or early September at latest.” He nodded. They waddled downhill into the trees, and a nice cool breeze blew around them, surrounding them in the smell of tall pines and blooming wild flowers.

Some ways away, Steve and his troop moved silently through the woods. First, they checked the cave for the beast and his mate. They were on peaceful terms with them, but he didn’t know if it was possible for them to have found his quarry. He’d… **heard** rumors, that his Seeker survived, and was now the consort of the mated pair. Worse ones said they were a trine.

Starscream was **_HIS_**. And if he couldn’t have him, no one could have him.

They were not at the cave, so he headed for the lake. Steve was not a stupid mech; He knew they were often at the lake, and figured, if Starscream wasn’t alive, his body probably had been moved to the edge of the trees. It was a silly hope that the Seeker wasn’t alive as someone's slut… for his body could still be of use to Steve.

The lake was a welcome sight, and after a moment Starscream tugged Sunstreaker towards the water. "I'd like to sit in the water, for a little while." Whether or not he was overheated, the water always did feel nice, and took some weight off his joints.

Sitting in the cool water, he scooted down far enough that it lapped at his chest, hiding the curve of his abdomen and encasing it in wonderfully cool weightlessness. "Mmm..."

Sunstreaker chuckled and gently remained standing, a few feet back in the water. “Enjoy yourself love. I’ll remain standing, lest neither of us be able to get up until Preds gets here.” He teased. He helped him down into the water, and gently nuzzled him before he stood up once more. “Feel good?”

Steve tracked them. He watched them, from the forest, and his anger began to boil. They were gravid, and obviously, if both of them were, then the Dragon was the one who sparked them. He snarled silently. How **DARE** he take Steve’s Seeker. How **_DARE HE_**. Starscream was **his**. The dragon would pay.

Now, as to how he’d do that, he didn’t know… The Dragon was too powerful to be killed… But his mate wasn’t… however, he wouldn’t kill the yellow one. No. That would be too easy. He would take him, violate him, break him, and leave Predaking with nothing but a shell of a mech left.

Slowly, silently, he and his troops moved forth, moving slowly but surely across the sand. When he was in grabbing reach, he grabbed the golden mech by his helm fins and flung him to his troops, who began to wrestle the golden mech to the ground.

Steve needed to punish his Seeker. “Starscream, Starscream, you have been a bad, bad Seeker."

Starscream smiled up at the golden mech. "Yes. Quite wonderful, really." He leaned his helm back to bask in the sun and the water, but then a shout made him turn.

The Seeker screamed when he saw the pack of Eradicons, flinching backwards as he recognized Steve near the front. He put out a hand towards Sunstreaker as the golden mech was dragged away, but then cowered beneath Steve's gaze.

The Eradicon watched his troops attack Sunstreaker, thinking to join them. First though…

Steve needed to punish his Seeker. “Starscream, Starscream, you have been a bad, bad Seeker."

"S-Steve, I..." Starscream ran out of words, and merely scrambled away from the Eradicon as best he could, one hand beneath the swell of his abdomen. "P-Please!"

Sunstreaker writhed in terror, roaring and growling angrily. The Eradicons bound his wrists behind him swiftly, and stomped on his ankles to dislocate them. The double dislocation drew a pained shriek from him, as he writhed and wiggled, wanting to get away. “Leave him alone you wretch!” he growled at Steve. “Fight someone your own size you coward!” Sunstreaker couldn’t feel Predaking, or he’d have called to him. He keened softly in terror, watching with wide optics as Steve approached Starscream.


	43. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> Warnings: Violence, blood, gore, non-con. Not a fun chapter.

Steve ignored the snarling golden mech, and darted forth. He hooked his fingers around the Seeker’s arm and pulled him upright, snarling as he pulled him to the shore. “No!” He snapped. “You need to be taught a lesson. You, and that dragon. Oh, you’ll both learn your lessens, but it’ll be in different ways.”

Starscream screamed again as Steve wrapped an hand around his arm, dragging him towards the shore. He struggled, clawing at Steve's hand as best he could, but he was dizzy with terror, and the Eradcion shrugged him off easily.

He tossed the silver mech to the ground uncaring if he harmed the sparklings. He snarled, and his foot swung back. Steve nailed Starscream in the chest not once, not twice, but with five different kicks, each making the Seeker cry out. He raked his claws down his chest, tearing apart the faded Decepticon symbol. His face was twisted, mask open, and face ugly with demented rage.

Sunstreaker’s shrieking and roars grew infinitely louder.

Starscream did his best to land on his back, uncaring if it hurt his wings - all that mattered were the sparklings. As Steve started to kick at him he tried to curl into a ball, only succeeding when Steve clawed at him, making him roll to his side where he curled up as tightly as he could, tears flowing down his face as he shivered on the ground. He could hear Sunstreaker screaming, and he tried to turn, choking at the pain in his chest and the frantic squirming of the sparklings.

Sunstreaker roared at Starscream’s pain, jerking against his bindings. He kicked, wiggled, and fought to gain his pedes despite the floppy pain of his dislocated feet. It did not work, not when two Eradicons pinned his legs.

Steve growled as Starscream curled up, and he leaned down and gave him a vicious shake. “Have you learned your lesson?” He growled. It seemed he only received sobs and cries, so he took that as a pleasant reminder that he’d won. Standing, he stepped away. “I’m not done yet, my Scream.” He purred. “You’ll see why you **don’t** betray me.”

Turning to his Eradicons, he motioned for them to flip Sunstreaker to his front. “Secure the Seeker. Hold him tight; I want him to watch as I make his fellow broodmare scream.”

Silently, the drones took a hold of Starscream, holding him and making sure he’d be forced to watch as he rested upright on his knees now. They pitied the seeker, they really did, and the golden one too. But Steve had dirt on them all, and thus, they had to listen.

Steve stalked to Sunstreaker after the golden mech had been flipped over. His aft was in the air, held in place by two Eradicons while his face was pressed to the sand. His optic got sand in it, and it watered, as he snarled, looking to his mate. //If you can get away, go, Star. Run!//

Steve took his place behind him, and his claws began digging and wheedling at Sunstreaker’s valve cover. “If you can spread ‘em for a beast, you can spread them for me.”

Starscream let out a cry of terror as Steve stalked towards Sunstreaker, trying to push himself up but only getting a push to the side, knocking him back down. He struggled against the hands that held him down, getting a slap to the face for his troubles. "NO!" he shouted as Steve started scratching at Sunstreaker's panel. "NO **PLEASE**!"

He gave a soft sob, and then swallowed, banishing the tears from his voice. "Steve." he said, but his voice was still full of tears. He swallowed again, and then managed to speak clearly. "Steve, please. Take me instead. I want you Steve."

He turned beneath the Eradicons holding him down, wings pressed to his back in a subservient position. "Please Steve..." he said, his voice breathy with an attempt at sounding wanton. He opened his valve panel, pleading with any deity that would listen that this would work. "I _need_ you, Steve..."

Sunstreaker stared in horror at his mate, and keened. “I’ll be okay Starscream! I’ll be okay!” he struggled as he sat Steve actually considering taking the Seeker. “Leave him alone you horrid piece of slag!” he snarled. “You touch him I’ll make you eat your own spike and fill your valve with glass shards!” he roared.

Steve twisted one of those delicate helm fins, enticing a scream from the golden mech as the movement gears grinded against the stress. He gazed lustfully at Starscream's valve, purring. “In time, my Scream. Now, I am punishing the dragon for defiling what is mine.” His claws stopped scratching, and dug, rupturing the outer panel and ripping it free. It was tossed over to Starscream, and he purred. “They won't touch you again, my Scream.”

His spike released, pressurized as he stared at Starscream for a time, ogling him. His tip pressed into the dry valve before him, and he grinned. Steve kept optical contact with Starscream, as he began to roughly jerk in and out of the carrying mech. His spike was shorter and thicker, tearing at the dry valve that he was thrusting into.

Sunstreaker’s valve went into agony. There was a reason their frames produced lubricants, and his frame, in revulsion, was not doing it. His spike scratched and tore at the soft metal inside, tearing tiny cuts that bled little, but hurt a lot. His face flashed to agony for a second, before he hid away his pain, just as he’d done with Hatchet.

//Predaking!// he cried out.

Predaking - laughing with the children, watching them fondly, suddenly jerked, nearly falling over before raising his helm in shock. =NO!= He screeched, taking off so fast that no one had a chance to ask what had happened. He pushed himself hard, flying as fast as he could.

Starscream struggled harder against the hands holding him, not even bothering to close his panel as he tried to get up. "NO! STEVE **PLEASE** , DON'T HURT HIM! **I'M** THE ONE YOU WANT! **_PLEASE!_** "

He screamed as the Eradicon ignored him, tears flooding his face. He couldn't think, couldn't **breathe** , his armor straining as he pulled as hard as he could, and then he let out a cry, kicking out with one pede and managing to knock one of the Eradicons off their pedes. The grip on his arm was released, and quickly he transformed that arm into his cannon, firing at Steve before aiming for the one that was still holding him, firing again as quickly as he could.

Sunstreaker keened as Steve kept thrusting into him, despite Starscream's keens. His face was driven into the sand harder, as he struggled not to fall on the eggs. They were rolling wildly within him, and it made it harder not to screech. He felt the mech tighten into a quick overload, right about the time that Starscream got one arm free. “Run!” he roared, thrashing anew with the hope that Starscream could get free.

Steve snarled as he was shot in the shoulder, and tore himself from Sunstreaker. He stalked to Starscream as the mech killed one of his fighters, and dropped on top of him. He pressed faintly onto his abdomen, snarling in his face as he grabbed the arm gun and pointed it at the swell. He wouldn’t fire then. Steve flipped him, keeping his gun there, and aligned himself to plunge right into his Seeker’s depths.

Starscream struggled to get away from the grip of the dead Eradicon, but then Steve was there, on top of him, and his gun was pressed to his own stomach. Letting out a shriek of anger and terror, Starscream transformed his arm back and tried to hit at the mech, but his world spun as he was thrown to the ground, and then suddenly Steve was inside him.

Sunstreaker, violated and nauseated from it, managed to stumble to his knees and half roll over to knock Steve off of his mate. He could feel Predaking coming, and keened when Steve turned vicious claws upon them both, tearing Starscream’s cheek open, and scarring across Sunstreaker’s helm.

It hurt, but he hardly reacted to the penetration - he had had much worse after all. The sudden shock of him being thrown off and the clawing made Starscream's world come back into focus, and he clawed back with a vicious snarl, intent on doing what he could.

“You wretch!” Steve growled, struggling up from the water he’d fell in. “You’ll pay with your bastard spawn's life!”

//Hurry please!// Sunstreaker keened.

Predaking pushed himself faster. //Hold on!//

Sunstreaker had no hands to fight back, and he had one leg up to protect his stomach. The eggs were more durable, and his armor was thicker then Starscream's, but he could not walk, and his hands were bound in stasis cuffs. But he’d seen him penetrate Starscream, a mech who’d been raped far too many times as it was. Getting Sunstreaker was one thing; you **did not** mess with his Seeker. As Starscream began to fight back, Sunstreaker snarled at his Seeker and head-butted Steve hard in the face. He was rewarded with denta cracking against his skull and shattering. “Run!” He growled to Starscream. “Get away!”

The other Eradicons were advancing now, but stayed back. This was Steve’s fight, not theirs. They simply watched, pitying both carrying mechs as the golden one tried to protect his mate.

Steve backhanded Starscream where he’d clawed him, knocking him back some, and then set his rage upon the golden one, beating and kicking him as the mech curled over his abdomen with ease. It was small enough to hide between his legs so far, though it was tight, and his chest and shoulders strained, creating a shelter. Sunstreaker could do naught but let the blows rain down upon his helm and shoulders, wincing as he was kicked everywhere.

He spotted his codpiece in front of him, and closed his denta on it. The mech jerked his neck, and flung it for Steve’s face; the metal hit him in the optic, and dropped down onto Sunstreaker’s back.

Steve of course was blown into a rage. He kicked Sunstreaker hard in the helm and snapped a fin, leaving the mech writhing on the ground screaming both in agony, and in a daze. He snarled and turned to Starscream, stalking for him. “You wretch,” he growled. “You’ll pay for hitting me.”

His hands folded and flipped the Seeker onto his front, uncaring for the young in his belly. Steve curled his hands onto Starscream's wings, planted his pedes in his lower back, and began to pull, ignoring the screams of the mech. Metal sheared off with a sickening squelch, and the first wing ripped off. He tossed it next to the seeker, so he could see it, and began to wrench the second one off as well.

//Preds….// Sunstreaker sobbed into the bond. //Please… his wings….//

Starscream ignored Sunstreaker again, catching himself as Steve backhanded him, panting for a moment before turning to attack again. If he could just get his claws into Steve's neck, they were more than sharp enough to cut his lines. He turned just in time to see Steve stalking towards him, rage on his face, and he struck out, but the Eradicon caught his wrist and flung him to his front. Starscream barely managed to avoid landing on his stomach, his elbows catching him, and then his world went white.

He screamed. **Pain** oh Primus **_PAIN_**. The Seeker arched his back as his vocalizer spiraled into silence, Energon flying from his mouth as the device broke under the pressure, snapping in his throat as he continued to scream through the shattered equipment. The first wing disconnected from his body with a flood of Energon, and his claws dug into the sand as the second start to give.

Sunstreaker had got his wits about him by the time he heard the scream. He **howled** for Starscream, and began wiggling in a disoriented manner to get to him. “No, no, no, no, **NONONONONO!** ” He wailed, watching as that first beautiful wing hit the sand. His hands struggled in their bindings as the Eradicon went for the second one, and Sunstreaker struggled forwards, keening, trying to reach his mate.

Predaking shot out of the sky just in time to see the first wing hit the sand, and with an enraged shriek, he was on the sand, his helm snapping down to engulf Steve's head and shoulders in his mouth. One sharp snap of his jaws, and the Eradicon's lower body fell to the sand, Energon spilling everywhere, while Predaking spat the rest out disgustedly. =Sunstreaker!= he gasped. =Star, oh STAR!=


	44. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warnings: Violence, death, blood, gore, references to rape.

From the first second that he heard that shriek, the splat of energon as Starscream ruptured his own vocalizer with his scream, Sunstreaker’s hope began to fade. However, the enraged roar and the following thump that happened brought it oozing back. Predaking flung the remains away, and Starscream came into view.

The egg laden mech began to wiggle, trying to get to him. His cod piece armoring was sitting in the sand by his pedes as he scooted along on his shoulder. “Preds! Predaking! Get him to Ratchet!” he wailed. “Get him there! Go, take him!” he keened. He might have been hurt, but his mate was bleeding out energon rapidly from a severed wing, and a torn wing. It would take too long to unlock his hands, and at the rate that the energon was pouring out, Starscream needed all the seconds he could get.

Starscream fell to the ground as soon as the grip on his wings was released. His optics were blown wide, his systems quickly descending into shock. Predaking snarled at Sunstreaker. =I am **NOT** leaving you, don't be stupid!=

With a quick, but careful motion, he wrapped his mandibles around Sunstreaker's chest, depositing the golden mech on his back before he carefully collected Starscream's limp body in his front paws. =Now shut up and hold on.=

Sunstreaker never expected to be left; but he also didn’t expect to be lifted. Settled on his mate’s back sent a bolt of pain through his valve, and his thighs clenched on Predaking's back, shifting him so the bared and bleeding orifice wasn’t pressed to him. He said not a word, instead he leaned forwards and shivered as they took to the air. His tanks heaved, but nothing would come out, either locked down by terror, or by pain, he wasn’t sure.

Predaking was flying hard a moment later, desperately ignoring the Energon trailing away from beneath him. //Stay with us, Star.// he pleaded through the bond as he flew.

//...Pred....? I don't.... **feel** so good...// Starscream shuddered in his grip, and then purged, more Energon leaving his body in an agonized heave. //Spark...lings.... okay...?//

//Save your energy!// Predaking replied desperately. //Please, just hold on!//

Sunstreaker reached through the bond, gently shoving past Predaking, and slipped his essence into Starscream. He enveloped him, filled him, and pumped the strength in his frame to his seeker mate who so desperately needed it more. He’d done this to Sideswipe before, long ago before they’d become disconnected. //Faster, Predaking, faster! I’ll keep him with us!// He gave a firm tug on the bond, keeping Starscream close and aware.

Ratchet, back at base, had known something was wrong the second Predaking had left. He’d shooed everyone away from the medical bay, and had prepped three berths, in case the dragon came back wounded… he just prayed, as he got monitors and everything else ready, that the sparklings would be alright. He left the doors wide open, and stood out there to wait, watching the skies.

Predaking did as he was told, but as he felt what Sunstreaker was doing he tried his best to assist, giving whatever strength he could to the both of them.

Starscream could barely feel anything. He was numb.... he felt like he was floating. The Seeker's trembling body, shivering in Predaking's grasp, began to fall limp. He grew heavy, dead weight pulling on Predaking's limbs. The dragon keened as he flew - his spark pounding. Starscream's optics flickered. //S-sorry.... love...yo-...//

Sunstreaker pinched Star over the bond, and pulled him into a wave of love. He fed him the strength that Predaking gave him, knowing their Seeker needed it more.

Predaking only slowed to hit the ground, panting heavily with exertion, optics locked on Ratchet. =Please!=

Ratchet, upon them landing, took one look at Sunstreaker and deemed him as ‘it can wait’. He took Starscream from Predaking, and left the dragon to follow as he bolted into the medical bay. The Seeker was slid on a berth on his side, chest plates unlocked with a medical release. Two tiny and harmless rods were inserted into his failing spark, and a machine whirred to life. It began to force his spark to keep beating. Several IV’s were inserted into his arms and legs, some directly into the lines of his spark, and began to pump energon into him. Ratchet checked and cursed a blue streak as he noted the missing wing, and the fact that the protoform in Starscream's chest was swelling with internal bleeding.

Ratchet looked to Predaking as he got his clamps and began rapidly clamping the Seeker's wings. “Where’s his wing? If I seal him off permanently, his wing receptors will go dead and he won't ever fly again!” Still, he clamped off the bleeding lines rapidly, moving from one wing to the next with speed and efficiency born of millions of years of practice. He needed speed; he needed to stop the bleeding, drain the hematoma in his chest, and begin working on him.

Sunstreaker shifted, trying to get down. His mate needed to get Star’s wing, and that was his priority.

Predaking did not argue or stop to ask questions - he lifted Sunstreaker from his back, set him on the floor with a faint wave of apology, and then was gone seconds later, flying as fast as he could back to the lake. It took him mere moments - without the burden of his mates, he poured on speed, snatching up the wing and Sunstreaker's panel, barely stopping as he did before spinning around and flying right back.

His sides were heaving, his vision slightly blurry. The dragon pushed himself harder, his wings screaming at him as he flew. _Have to keep going._ he thought. _Faster! Have to move faster!_

Sunstreaker remained where he was on the floor, watching Ratchet and star with worry. He keened softly, but kept quiet, curling up on the floor with his broken helm fin pressed to the cold cement.

Ratchet worked, and toiled. He split open the swelling, drained it, sealed it, and then kept a suction hose in there to make sure nothing tried to start an infection. Then, he moved to the seeker’s face, welding it closed with a gentleness that promised no scars what so ever. He was finishing those shortly, moving onto the torn wing. He could do nothing for the missing one until it was back in his possession, but he could begin reattaching the torn part of the other. He prayed Predaking hurried; for when he got back, he would need to watch Sunstreaker in case he was hurt in a way he hadn’t known.

Predaking hit the ground hard, his paws slipping from under him. He rolled, yipping in pain as the impact tore his wings slightly and the armor on his chest split open. Laying there for a mere moment, the dragon dragged himself up and then limped off as fast as he could to the med bay, Starscream's wing clutched in his mandibles. =Ratchet!= he gasped.

The medic had finished reattaching the energon flow lines in Starscream's wing, when the other was brought in. His optics flew to Predaking’s split chest and torn wings, and they flashed. He took the wing and the codpiece, setting the paneling on Sunstreaker’s berth once he got him up there, and turned to Starscream with the wing. The mech was out… and he needed extensive surgery to fix this.

He looked to Predaking, and groaned softly. “Watch Sunstreaker. Starscream needs my immediate attention, and if I work through the night, I can have him mostly whole come late morning tomorrow.”

He turned and began to reattach the wing at the base of the joint, rolling a trolley over to hold the wing up as he gently began to fit together the insides. The seeker’s wing had grayed, dead, but with energon flowing over to it, it was slowly turning back to the silver of its previous color.

Sunstreaker keened at Predaking’s fall, and shifted, scooting towards him on his shoulders. //Preds…//

Predaking gave a soft sob of air at Ratchet's words, nodding before turning to Sunstreaker. He stretched out his helm, lifting the golden mech in the same fashion he had earlier, resting him against his side with his back facing his helm before he began to pick at the restraints. //I'm sorry...// he whispered through the bond, his voice thick with regret and sorrow. //I should have been there. I am so sorry.//

//No, no, not your fault.// Sunstreaker assured softly as he was lifted. He keened softly, as he shifted his abdomen so it was cradled by Predaking’s own. Neither of them sustained blows to the sparklings, but elsewhere, they did. His fins flicked, and the broken one flopped and squeaked. //I should have heard them, I should have felt them moving, I should have been paying attention… I should have fought harder to **save** him…// he keened softly, as he worked the restraints. His optics looked to Predaking; one was filled with grit and was weeping freely to try and free the trapped gears. The other was full of self disgust and guilt.

//You could not have stopped them and you know it, not in this state.// Predaking replied, hooking his teeth around the restraint very carefully and biting down. It came free with a squeal of metal, and Predaking pressed his helm to Sunstreaker's side, purring softly. //You did all that you could, and then I was there. Starscream will be fine - Ratchet will fix him. Now tell me, are you hurt? Any bleeding - should we ask Ratchet to take a look at you when he gets a chance?//

Sunstreaker shuddered softly and keened softly. //I tried… I got him off of Star before he could do more than penetrate him…// His thighs suddenly clenched, and a whole new shame came over him. He hid his face, shuddering. His arms simply fell limp against Predaking’s side, before they finally curled into his armor. The carrier shook, trembled, and struggled not to break down. //I should have done **more**. Now… Now he’s hurt, and its partially my fault…// The golden mech shifted, and wrapped his arms around his mate’s helm, trembling harder. His vents heaved in his chest, and he shivered. //I’ll be okay… Ratchet needs to tend Star first…// he sniffed.

//… I… I’ve got a broken helm fin,// he answered his questions, //My pedes are either dislocated or broke at the ankles, and my optic is full of sand and needs washing out…// a small hiccup left him. //Other then bruises, I’m okay outside…// Under his legs was a small puddle of energon and transfluids that had dripped from his valve. It burned too, the result of sand in him.

Sunstreaker froze and trembled. //I… I’m bleeding yes… from… my valve… He… He raped me, Preds… he almost got Star fully, but I managed to stop him… but he got me first…// And that confession came with a wave of self disgust for his taint, sorrow for not being able to defend Star better. The golden mech broke down, and began to sob, harsh and hiccupping sounds that shook him to his core as he shifted from Predaking’s helm and crumpled in on himself. Even his eggs fell still to give him time to vent his stress.

Predaking listened for only a moment before transforming and taking the shivering golden frame into his arms, gentle as he maneuvered around Sunstreaker's injuries. He pulled his lover into his lap, rocking him gently, one hand carefully petting his helm. //You did all you could, Sunstreaker, I am certain of that. It is I who should have been there - I should not have delayed, and gotten to your side the moment I was finished with my task.//

He said little about the injuries and the assault - there was nothing he could do to help at the moment, and he knew that Starscream needed Ratchet more in this moment - the medic would come to help when he could. There was no bad bleeding, and while Sunstreaker was distraught and terrified, he was not badly hurt in the same manner as their Seeker mate. Instead the dragon-mech just rocked his sobbing mate gently, purring and crooning to him to try and keep him calm.

Sunstreaker shifted, arms coming around Predaking as his mate gently lifted him up into his lap. His helm ducked to hide his tender face against his mate’s chest, sobbing out sand filled tears. //It wasn’t your fault… you were with the little ones; you couldn’t have known…// The golden mech hiccupped against him, vents hitching and making his sore bruises ache. //It’s only that mechs fault… the one who did this… but he’s dead.// he gave another hiccup. In his opinion, he died too quickly for Sunstreaker’s satisfaction.

Predaking continued to coo softly. //Exactly. He's gone, and he won't ever hurt either of you again. And I will never leave your side again.//

It took the golden mech time to calm, and it left him quavering and nauseated in his love’s arms, shivering faintly. A wave of disgust hit him as he shifted and his valve felt moist. //… I think I’m gonna be sick…//

Ratchet shifted and watched them faintly, sighing softly. There was much work to do, and he was the only medic here. He shifted and continued to repair the wings of the silver seeker, murmuring softly to himself as he labored.

At Sunstreaker's next words Predaking hurried rose to his feet, carrying Sunstreaker with him to the waste bin Ratchet kept nearby.

Predaking got Sunstreaker to the bin right in time for the golden mech’s abdomen to tighten and heave upwards. He gagged a couple of times, before retching wetly into the bin. //I’m sorry…// He apologized for his reaction to the feeling between his legs. His tanks upended again and again, until there was nothing left but air for his intake tubes to heave on, leaving him coughing into the bin.

Ratchet grimaced at the sounds of turning tanks, and paused long enough to grab a half cube of medical energon and to drizzle a sedative in it. It would make Sunstreaker sleep without dreams, so he could rest. He knew Predaking had a one way message system. ::Give this to him once he’s stopped purging. It’ll make him sleep for a while, and help him rest and calm.::

The dragon-mech did nothing more than pet at Sunstreaker's back as he held his mate over the bin, still purring softly. //You have nothing to apologize for, my love.// He waited until Sunstreaker had settled in his arms once more, panting from exertion, and then lifted the cube before sitting near the waste bin - far enough that the fumes wouldn't be noticeable, but close just in case it was needed again.

//Here, you should try to drink something.// Predaking offered, holding the cube in one hand as he cradled Sunstreaker against the opposite shoulder. //Slowly, and don't worry if you can't drink it all.//

The last thing Sunstreaker’s tanks wanted to do was drink, but he nodded and carefully took the cube in shaking servo’s. He sipped at it, grimacing at the medical taste. However, it slid down into his tanks and spread a cooling relief through them, quelling the heave that would have propelled the swallow out once more. Medical grade was good for quelling tanks for a short time. He took his time sipping it, and the longer he took, the more drowsy he began to feel. The uninjured side of his helm lulled to Predaking’s chest, and his optics drooped some. //… it had a seddditivess in iiittttt….// his voice slurred sleepily over the bond. He was still upset… but the sedative and exhaustion overruled him. The cube was mostly empty when he dropped off, and it remained balanced on his abdomen, where his hand had set it.

Ratchet grinned softly at the fast acting sedative, and continued to work. “Get some rest, Predaking. I’ll fix you and Sun as soon as I’ve fixed your Seeker.”

Predaking pet Sunstreaker's side gently as he drank, and then gave a slightly sad smile as he protested the sedatives sleepily before dropping off. //You need the rest, my love...// he whispered back as Sunstreaker went limp in his grasp, carefully taking the cube and setting it to the side before pressing a kiss to the golden mech's forehelm.

He nodded to Ratchet, leaning back against the wall and letting out a sigh. "Do not worry about me. My mates come first - this is nothing to be concerned over."

Sunstreaker settled against him like a limp fish, calm and sedate. His side of the bond was numbed faintly, but his underlying guilt and worries were still noticeable if one pressed hard enough.

Ratchet cast Predaking a look as he finally got all of Starscream’s wing flowing healthily with energon again. “You’re going to get fixed too, but only after I tend to these two.”

He paid them no mind now as he settled down and got entranced by his work.


	45. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warnings: References to past violence and rape.

Ratchet had worked all through the night and into the next morning, but Starscream was stable. He was lucky that he didn’t lose him, given how fast he was bleeding, but Ratchet got him fixed. The Seeker wouldn’t be moving his wings much without pain, and he had to lay with pillows under them, but he was whole once more. Ratchet had even cleaned his valve of sand, and made sure his chest was in one piece when he’d got him fully healed. Now, he was laid on his side, pillows under his wings, and he was due to wake soon. He had a numbing agent injected into his wings and his chest, to keep the worst of the pain away.

Right now though, he was attending to Sunstreaker. The mech had woken up ill again, and had purged his tanks into the bin once more. Now, he was out cold on a medical berth, with his legs propped into the air to give Ratchet access to his valve. It was… sensitive work that Ratchet was doing, in both fixing the tears and removing the sand, but also attaching the removable cover once more.

Starscream stirred with a soft keen, from a kick to his vents by one of the quads. His garnet optics creaked open faintly, and he tensed, keening again. His wings… By Primus, they were numb… Where was he…? He remembered the beach… his wings… but he could feel them… the flight… Where was Sunny? Predaking? Were they okay?

Predaking was in his dragon form, curled up near the wall, and finally sleeping a little. He had refused to fall asleep until both his mates were cared for and stable, and had only just calmed enough to think of resting. His night had been stressful, and he was beating himself up over what had happened, and the fact that Sunstreaker had purged again had not helped.

He was awake immediately when he felt Starscream stir in the bond, sitting up sharply and transforming as he made his way over to the berth. //Hey beautiful.// he murmured softly through the bond, sending a wave of love, protection, and safety to the Seeker. //It's good to see those lovely optics of yours.//

Ratchet made note that he was awake, but continued his work; one slip up, and he’d have another cut to weld.

Starscream stirred more as Predaking flooded the bond with love, protection, and safety. It soothed him some, and he stopped keening. The weakened Seeker carefully shifted, a hand falling to his abdomen as his young kicked and writhed with their morning hello’s. //My love…// he murmured gently. The comment still drew a soft blush to his face, but he did not hide it. //What… happened, Predaking? I don’t remember much other then pain, and Sunny- Sunny! Is he okay? He was… he was…// he trailed off, unsure of the golden mech had told him. //… We’re at Ratchet's…?// His hand shifted out and reached for the dragon, needing and wanting him to touch, to make sure he was okay… that he really had killed his tormentor.

Predaking crooned softly at the distressed Seeker, trying to calm him down as he took the searching hand into his own, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. //Shhh, easy, little one. Sunstreaker is fine, and all the sparklings are unharmed. Ratchet is fixing Sunstreaker right now. And don't worry, I took care of that.... beast.// His voice was full of disgust as he said this, a slight sneer on his face before he smoothed it away in favor of trying to keep Starscream calm.

The croon helped calm Starscream's spark, as he held tight to his mate’s hand. A tiny smile pulled his mouth at the kiss to his knuckles, and Starscream gently pulled his hand back to him. He nuzzled into his mate’s palm. //Good… I was careful not to let them hit my abdomen, and so was Sunstreaker… He… that beast did that to him to make **you** pay for taking me… I’m glad he’s gone.// He shivered softly and looked up. //… Can I sit with you? I…// He sent the feeling of needing to be close to his spark. To reassure himself they were all okay, and that the mech was gone. //Unless I’m hooked up…? I can't feel where my wounds were.// His optics lightened some the more aware he became.

The dragon purred quietly. //You did well - both of you. Though I fear that we will have to do a lot of comforting and talking to convince Sunstreaker of that. He feels as though what happened to you was because he wasn't good enough, or strong enough, to protect you.// Predaking growled faintly, his armor flaring before relaxing at the words about Steve. //He chose something exceedingly dangerous to do, and he paid for it with his life.// He nuzzled into the gentle hand, kissing the palm. //I would like it if you did. I want to hold you.... what I came upon when I arrived, and then flight back.... I thought I was going to lose you, little one.//

He turned, looking over his shoulder. "Ratchet?" he asked, softly so he would not startle the medic from his delicate work. "Is it alright if I hold Starscream? Move him?"

Starscream keened softly. //It wasn’t his fault… I should have known he’d have come after me… but it was neither of our faults…// His mind paused, and he clicked softly. //Why does he always think things are his fault? Is it because of his twin…?// As his mate bristled, Starscream scooted closer just faintly, wanting the protection and love his mate’s larger frame and spark offered. //Sunstreaker was going to rip off his spike and shove it down his throat lining…// Truthfully, violent words made him nervous as much as actions, even if those words were to protect him. //Lose me? Never.// He soothed softly, //I’m too persistent to die.//

Predaking sighed faintly. //I have never really understood his constant need to blame himself for everything that happens. I tried to tell him that he did all that he could, but he would not listen. He did so much, even though he is also carrying, but...// He shook his helm. //It is most likely because of his twin, yes. Sideswipe wronged him in many ways - so many that I think we have not heard them all.//

Starscream gave a small frown and chirred softly. //We will make him see that he did all he could.// he said firmly and determinedly. //We might not be able to fix all of Sideswipe’s wrongs, but we will try our hardest. He is ours now, not Sideswipe's.//

//Indeed.// Predaking agreed quite fiercely. //He is ours.//

The dragon could not help the faint smile that crossed his face as Starscream spoke of the threat. //That does sound like something he'd say.// He leaned down to nuzzle at the Seeker, kissing him gently. //You are rather stubborn, but even so... you lost so much Energon, Star. You were fading in my grasp.// His processor went to the rent in his armor, across his collarstruts and chest in mech form - he had nearly torn himself apart attempting to get Starscream to Ratchet, and then again to fetch his wing.

Star nuzzled him back and kissed him gently, purring softly. He noted the split across Predaking's chest, and reached out to gently touch it. He gave a soft keen. //He’s our Sunny. We know what he’d say better than most anyone.// He stroked along the gash gently. //I remember fading… it was so cold… so dark… but you and Sun were there, and you kept me going.// He clicked softly. //Did this,// he stroked the cut, //happen because of me? I’m sorry...//

He shook his helm slightly as Starscream's fingers skimmed the gash. //No, that was my doing. My own stubbornness.//

Ratchet grunted as he paused in welding to lean back, There was a tiny smattering of energon on his cheek, from the farther up cuts that he had problems seeing. “Yes, but you need to be **VERY** careful with his wings. I’ve got pillows taped to them, but don’t let them sag. Let them rest on your arm if you can, but **DON’T** touch them yet. The welds need to set before anyone touches them more.” He paused faintly with a hum. “Try and get a little bit of energon into him if you can, okay?”

Predaking nodded his understanding as Ratchet spoke, and then lifted an Energon cube, setting it where he would sit before returning to Starscream, carefully lifting the Seeker into his arms, easing one arm beneath the pillows so that his wings would not be hurt. He sat slowly against the wall, cradling Starscream in his lap gently. //Are you comfortable, little one?//

After he’d been situated, cradled to his mate, Starscream nodded. His abdomen rested against Predaking’s own, and the little ones kicked softly, cuddling close to one of their sires. //Mm… yes, I’m comfortable, my dear.// He nestled his helm against his chest, chirring softly as he listened to his mate’s spark. It calmed his own gently, and, he mused, he wanted to merge with Sun and Predaking again once they were all better; to become one again, and to perhaps soothe their golden mate’s guilt.

Starscream’s wings twitched faintly, but settled against the pillows of his arm as the seeker relaxed softly. //When do you think Sun will be fixed?//

The dragon-mech purred happily at the feeling of the sparklings squirming inside his mate, pleased that they were alright. He shifted the hand not cradling Starscream's wings, gently rubbing the swollen surface of the Seeker's belly. //I do not know. Hopefully not long - it took Ratchet a night and a day to fix you, and your injuries were more threatening, though what was done to Sunstreaker's valve....// He shook his helm.

Starscream nodded and gently stroked the gash again, not touching it, but around it. //Our stubborn dragon…// he mused. //You know, we’re all three very hardheaded. When our little ones hit adult hood, do you think they’ll be as stubborn as us?//

//Primus, I have little doubt that they will not. They will be a handful.// Predaking said with a smile.

Starscream grinned faintly. //I welcome the challenge, my love.//

The rubs soothed the little ones into a calm wiggle, as they squirmed for Predaking’s attentions. Starscream smiled, and a thin fingered hand gently closed over Predaking’s own, rubbing gentle circles on the top of his hand while the dragon mech rubbed the globe of his abdomen. //A day and a night? I was truly that bad? I only knew of my wings damage.// he mused. //Sunny’s valve… You know, I tried to lure Steve to me, so he wouldn’t go for Sunny. I’ve been raped many times before; one more wouldn’t do any more damage… But I couldn’t stop him from getting Sunstreaker… I know from experience valve tears hurt… a lot… I hope he’s fully healed when the eggs come…//

Predaking cooed happily at the little ones' wriggling, continuing to pet gently, more than happy at Starscream's own petting of his hand. //Yes, that long. As I said - we nearly lost you. Your wing was torn off, the other nearly as bad, and there was a bleed in your chest that no doubt would have killed you if Ratchet had not noticed it when he did.//

The dragon blinked in shock, his hand stilling. //You... tried to lure Steve to you? Primus, Star, that...// he shook himself slightly, trying to rid the terrifying images from his processor. //That was stupid. And brave. And Sunstreaker is going to be upset with you for doing it. And knowing Ratchet, Sun will be fine - there are still at least three months for him to heal.//

Starscream’s hand paused in petting, but resumed at a more gentle pace, comforting. He might have almost left, but he was not gone. //I see… Well, beyond Steve, there were few other bots who are crazy enough to come after me.// He clicked. //We should be safe now… I don’t want to move dens either. I like this one.// It was big enough for their growing family, and then some.

His hand gently moved up to stroke his cheek, right where the three welds on his own face were. //I did… Sun wanted to protect me too, and he managed to keep him off of me.// A tiny smile covered his face. //Regardless of it not working, I would still do it, for the chance that it might have worked… and it was more out of desperation for his safety then bravery or stupidity.// He shifted closer and nuzzled him with a sigh. //Sunstreaker was upset at me before. He growled at me.//

//And I know he’ll be okay. Ratchet’s a good medic… But it just means we can't love on him down there for a long while.// He clicked. //He might go through what I did… we might have to help him like he did me, when the time comes… well, maybe. Sunstreaker is Sunstreaker. He’s a conundrum, even to me… but I love him anyways.//

His tanks gave a tiny rumble, demanding energon to feed his sparklings.

//If we do, then I have little doubt that we will be able to handle it just fine. However... Sunstreaker can be strange indeed. I believe that he will most likely say that he is alright, but be hiding what he truly feels in order to spare our feelings. We much be vigilant.// Predaking replied firmly, thinking back to other times where Sunstreaker had hidden his hurt from his mate.

//Vigilant indeed, dearest.// Starscream nodded. //I’ll keep an optic on him… We both will.// He chirred softly.

At the rumble he blinked, and then sighed slightly. //Do forgive me. I brought a cube over here for you, and then completely forgot to give it to you.// He carefully hitched Starscream a little higher on his chest, and then held the cube for him.

Starscream flushed brightly. //It's okay dearest. I wasn’t hungry until now. It's okay.// His hands came up to take the cube, though his chest throbbed, so he simply leaned up and sipped from it. //Have you refueled, Predaking?// He asked worriedly. //You flew hard yesterday… when we get back I’ll give you a wing massage.// the last bit was more or less an inner musing.

The dragon held the cube carefully, letting Starscream sip it at his own pace. //Yes, I did earlier. Ratchet practically threw a cube at me.// he said with a chuckle.

Starscream sipped slowly and surely, optics twinkling. //Good. I know you would have hovered, but not refueled. It would have either been me, or him making you refuel.//

At the Seeker soft musing Predaking winced a little, raising rather tattered wings over his shoulders so Starscream could see. //You may have to wait a little while for that, Star.//

Starscream paused, and a keen came from him. //Primus, Preds… Your wings…// He keened softly. //I didn’t suspect that Ratchet would let us go home until we’re **all** on the mend, love… And I meant along the bases. Sunny’s better at membrane massages…//

//It does not matter who rubs them - just so long as it is one of you.// the dragon replied quietly. //And yes, Ratchet will fix us all before even allowing us to step outside, no doubt.//

Starscream nodded softly and nuzzled him. //Or we could both do it, once we’re all **home** and in the nest.// He clicked. //And Ratchet is a worry wart… but he’s my preferred medic.// he nodded.

Starscream finished the cube after a time, and cuddled closer. //I'm sorry about your wings…// he sighed. A tiny grunt escaped him as a pede or perhaps a fist nailed him in the vents. //… How are you holding up with what happened, Preds? You worry so much for us… we worry for you too.//

Predaking nuzzled the Seeker's helm gently. //It is fine - I would tear myself to pieces if it meant that any of my family would be free from pain. And I am alright - worried, but alright. It is the both of you that I am more concerned for.//

Starscream nuzzled him again with a soft purr. //Then you know, we would do that too, in order to keep our family safe, Predaking.// Soft red optics gazed up at him, as his hands dropped to cuddle closer to his mate. //We’ll be okay, love. I promise.//

Ratchet gave a soft sigh and stood up. Sunstreaker was stable, but Ratchet’s vision was swimming. He hadn’t refueled, and it took energon in order to operate his tools. Moving from Sunstreaker after draping a blanket to cover his modesty, Ratchet got a cube and took a seat on the berth near the dragon mech and the silver Seeker. He drank from it, cycling his systems to make it funnel into him quicker. “Sorry,” he murmured, “I needed to refuel.”

//Mmm, Ratchet does worry, but that is why he is a part of this family.// Predaking agreed quietly as Ratchet stood. He carefully hugged Starscream closer, just happy to feel the beat of his spark, the squirming of the sparklings in his belly. He had nearly lost this....

"Do not apologize, Ratchet." Predaking said, concern in his tone. "You are mortal just as we are - take breaks if you need to. Sunstreaker will not hurt waiting while you rest."

Starscream nodded softly and didn’t fuss about being held closer. His spark reached out to him, and embraced him through the bond, desperate to make sure that he was close, that this wasn’t a dream. //Family… Yes, he is family indeed.// He looked over at Ratchet and clicked softly in greeting, before curling to Predaking. He just wanted his mate right now… preferably both, but he could settle with one.

Ratchet sighed softly at the concern in his tone. “I sleep little as it is; rest can wait. So long as I refuel, my systems have adapted to going weeks without slumber. I want to finish his valve before I take any semblance of rest, lest an infection set in. I don’t know anything about the other… fluids… in there, and I’m going to prevent any infection that I can.”

Predaking shivered slightly at the mention of what had happened to his mate. "I... understand. But please do not harm yourself doing this, Ratchet. None of us want that."

Ratchet nodded softly. “I am alright, young one.” He said. “If I have my way, your mate will be fixed by tonight, and awake by tomorrow morning at latest… Then it's your turn, Predaking.” He finished his cube and got up, stretching. “Keep Starscream close and just be with him. It’ll keep him calm and keep his wounds less aggravated.”

//He talks about me as if I’m deaf.// The Seeker's words were exasperated, but amused.

//He does that sometimes.// Predaking told the Seeker fondly. //He means no offense.//

//I know,// Starscream chuckled. //It's just amusing when he does it. Now, while he’s working, do you want to nap with me? I know you just got to sleep when I woke.//

"Please get some rest before you worry about me." Predaking said quietly, following the medic's advice already as his arms tightened a little on Starscream's body in a squeeze before releasing to a loose, but close hold. "My self-repair has already fixed the worst of the pain, and there is no bleeding. I can wait."

Ratchet gave an amused snort as he moved back to Sunstreaker after washing his hands in disinfectant. “I have time to rest when I’m dead, young one… and self repairs or not,” He gently removed the sheet and got back to work, “I’m going to fix you. Your chest needs checked and soldered, and then your wings need rebinding so they can heal. It’ll take maybe an hour or two.”

The dragon huffed faintly, but knew better than to argue with Ratchet when he had his processor set on something. He shifted at Starscream's suggestion, slowly turning to lay on his side with Starscream cradled to his chest, still carefully supporting the Seeker's wings. //A nap sounds nice.//

Starscream smiled and remained relaxed and trusting as Predaking laid on his side. The Seeker cuddled close to his mate, purring warmly as he nuzzled him. //Mm… When we wake, hopefully Sunny’ll be fixed.//


	46. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
> Warnings: Talk of past violence, rape, and nastiness. Lost of angst, self-hating and general sadness.

In the end, they stayed at the Autobot base for nearly a week. While Ratchet had them all fixed within three days, they simply were too tired and stressed to think about leaving, and Predaking wanted them all to be within shouting distance of Ratchet. Despite the medic's assurances that everyone was fine, sparklings included, the dragon was still concerned for his family.

As he and Starscream had expected, Sunstreaker had been fairly quiet about what had happened to him. In fact, his first words upon coming out of induced stasis had been about Starscream and whether or not he was alright. Both Seeker and dragon knew better than to push him, but both of them knew that he was truly not alright.

Being in the presence of the Autobots had done a few other things - Predaking knew that Starscream had been having nightmares, but somehow kept quiet and calm. Sunstreaker had been having them too, but to a lesser extent, but he figured that this would change for the both of them once they returned to their home cave where both felt safe and secure.

In truth, Sunstreaker had terrible nightmares, though not as bad as his Seeker. They left him waking nauseated, feeling dirt and disgusting for what happened. He’d only come close to purging once, but had not woken his mates that time, luckily enough. The golden mech was glad they did not press; he wasn’t sure what he would do, but given the swinging of his moods, he was sure it wouldn’t be pleasant.

The brood was concerned, and Predaking knew that the eldest had figured out some of what had happened - only 7 years old, but they were all smarter than their years - something that Predaking thought might have come from him and his cloned DNA. They had done what they could to keep the younger children out of their parents' way, and Predaking loved them all the more for it.

At the insistence of their oldest, who were far too cunning for their age, all fourteen of the brood were staying with Ratchet and Optimus, to both give them time to heal, and to continue their studies. They were learning a lot from Optimus, about Cybertron, the war, the Golden Age. About all the different Primes that have come to pass.

Predaking was standing near the ground bridge portal, waiting quietly for Sunstreaker and Starscream to finish saying goodbye to the little ones, who had decided to remain with their adoptive grandparents. Ratchet had pressed them for it as well, knowing that the trine needed some time alone to process what had happened and begin to heal.

Starscream kissed Obsidian on the helm one more time as the smallest predacon nuzzled at his cheek gently. "I love you all." he murmured to them, petting helms and smiling at them. "Have fun with your grandparents, alright?"

Obsidian cheeped at his Papa and nodded, nuzzling him softly. =We will Papa! I promise. We love you too, and want you and Cari to feel better, okay?= he purred softly, cuddling close until he stepped back.

Starscream smiled warmly. "We will do our best. Be good, alright?"

Sunstreaker knelt down awkwardly and gently hugged Streamdancer. The femme twined her neck around his with a gentle purr, speaking softly into his ear. =Feel better, okay Cari? I’ll take care of everyone here. You and Papa need to heal.= She nuzzled him softly.

Sunstreaker gently stroked her helm and kissed her cheek, her arms hooking awkwardly around him in a hug. “We will, little one, we will, I promise.” He chirred softly. “Keep Moondust out of trouble, okay? You know he likes to gobble the sweets that Ratchet made.” Which he had a large case of in his subspace, that Ratchet had quietly given to him for them at home. Comfort food, he’d called it.

Streamdancer nodded and licked his cheek before letting him go. She bounced over to her Sire, and chirped at him until he lowered his helm. She nuzzled him softly. =Take care of Cari and Papa, okay Sire?=

Ratchet smiled softly. “Be safe, okay youngsters? We’ll watch the little monsters.” His hand stroked Moondust’s helm affectionately.

Predaking nuzzled at his daughter, purring softly. When he spoke, he directed it at her alone. =I will do my best, little one. Watch after your siblings - I know that I can trust you.=

Streamdancer nodded softly. =Okay Sire… I trust you too.=

Ratchet activated the ground bridge for them - they had judged it better to travel back to their cave that way, so that Sunstreaker wouldn't end up purging. With a wave they all turned, and moved through the portal.

Sunstreaker had waved goodbye and had waddled after his mates as they entered the bridge. It was a bit of a jaunt through the blue glow, but it always was, and it was nice to appear within the forest again. Sunstreaker’s frame relaxed largely, and he heaved a sighed breath. The cool valley air filled his vents, as did the lake breeze. His vents almost stalled there, but he pushed it aside. The lake did no harm to him, and he was safe. There was no need to panic.

It hit him, though, that they’d need to dispose of his body and wash away the energon before it stained the sand blue… if it hadn’t already.

The sight of their home was a relief, and Starscream immediately made his way inside, followed closely by Predaking. He breathed deeply, wings relaxing against his back. "It is good to be home."

The golden mech followed his mates after they headed in, rubbing his lower back softly as it ached. One of the eggs was pressing against a nerve wire again, it seemed. “It's wonderful to be home.” He nodded. His fins fluttered, as he waddled in and stared at the water of their pool. A smile took over his face. Star and he had discussed the joint wing massage for their mate, and he was considering it… though perhaps in the morning.

His valve was still tender, and walking too much made the welds ache some. “Mm… What should we do now?” They had yet to widen the nest… And Sunstreaker wanted to keep busy. Keeping busy kept his mind off of what happened, just as it had before.

Predaking glanced back at his golden mate, and knew that they needed to talk. He sighed faintly, and then turned and started towards the nest. Starscream sensed his intention, and, remembering what they had talked about together only the day before, moved after him quietly. The dragon paused for a moment, and then transformed, sitting in the nest and leaning against the side, careful of his still tender wings.

Starscream sat beside him, placing a hand on his belly as the sparklings squirmed and then letting out a sigh to echo his mate's earlier one.

"We need to talk, Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker chirred softly as he watched them move to the nest. He wasn’t sure what they were up too since they said nothing, but followed by proxy. Sunstreaker was always up for cuddles, though at current he was feeling a little too warm with the heat of the eggs. The golden mech settled a little easier then Starscream did, and half reclined on a pillow, crossing his pedes at the ankles and resting his hand on his abdomen. He watched the little ones squirm until Starscream sighed.

Those four little words had him tensing, for they were not what he wished to do, but he smoothed himself down with a hum. “Talk about what, Star?” Oh he already knew, but he didn’t want to talk about it. It made him want to panic just thinking about discussing it, though he hid it under a well constructed layer of neutrality. “There’s not much to talk about, honestly.”

Predaking frowned. "Please, Sunstreaker. Stop hiding from us."

"You are our mate, and we love you." Starscream continued, his expression a little stricken. "Please don't stay silent - we both know that you've been having nightmares, and I know what you feel."

Sunstreaker’s helm dropped down and he glanced away. He pulled away from the bonds with the two of them, hiding the internal quiver of panic that filled him. “I love you too, but I’m fine. Really. It’s just gonna take time for the nightmares to go away.” His fins flicked back, as he shifted. His spark hunkered faintly, and began to shift the panic to irritation… irritation at himself. He was weak. He was disgusting… and he wasn’t even sure why he felt disgusting… but Sunstreaker was.

“I know you have nightmares too, Star,” he said, voice unintentionally a little sharper, but the irritation was not to them. “I’m just… fine with mine. They’ll go away or I’ll get used to them. I did last time.”

"But you should not have to get used to them!" Predaking replied, his voice a little scared as Sunstreaker pulled away from them.

Starscream sighed faintly. He had figured that Sunstreaker might react like this - he too had gone through a period where he had been little more than a shell, pushing away everyone that tried to help him until one day Thundercracker had practically dragged it out of him.

"Yes, I have nightmares. But I do not choose to hide them." Starscream replied. "I kept them quiet because the little ones were near, but now that we are alone.... I can guarantee I will wake you both screaming. These things do fade with time, but if you hold them in they fester and cause more pain."

Sunstreaker would not meet their gazes. His optics and helm remained tilted away, even at the fear he heard from Predaking. The rings of his optics were contracted tight with his mounting emotions. Primus, trauma and mood swings did not mix. He contracted the bond a bit tighter and winced.

At the implication that he was hiding from his dreams, Sunstreaker’s helm shifted up and he scowled at Starscream. “I’m not hiding from my nightmares.” He snapped. “I’m **Fine**.” He grunted. “I don’t need to talk about it, because it's not that bad. I haven't woken screaming.” No, he only woke filling ill.

The Seeker's face softened a little. "You feel dirty, don't you? Disgusting, like you'll never be clean again. I understand what you feel, my Sun. I actually scrubbed myself raw the first time - my paint was gone, and I had nearly worked my way through my armor before Skywarp found me."

The softness of Starscream's face did nothing to keep Sunstreaker’s armor from visibly crawling. Sunstreaker’s scowl deepened as his tanks began to churn, self disgust bubbling up inside of him. He hissed at him, shifting his frame away in the nest. “I know you know, and I don’t fragging want to think on it!” he snapped.

"Just because you do not wake up screaming does not mean that the dreams are not that bad." Starscream replied, patient despite the distress in his spark as Sunstreaker pulled further away from them. "And you are hiding from **us** not your dreams."

The Seeker slowly moved forward, not wanting to crowd Sunstreaker, but knowing that if he allowed the golden mech to retreat, they would likely never get him back. "Are we not your mates? The ones that you chose to share your life with? Then why are you withdrawing from us now, when such things have happened? Not thinking about something does not make it go away, and you are only hurting yourself by holding this in. Share it with us, and let us take the burden with you. We are strong **together** Sunstreaker."

Predaking nodded. "Please let us help you. We love you, Sunstreaker, we just don't want to see you hurt."

“Maybe I’m hiding my dreams from you for a reason.” He grunted. “And just because you seem to think they’re bad doesn’t mean they are.” Sunstreaker quipped, helm fins flitting back against his helm.

The more Starscream moved closer, the farther Sunstreaker moved away. His armor was still crawling, tanks churning in disgust with his own frame, and the last thing he wanted was for someone to touch him. “Maybe I’m pulling away because this is how I cope and how I heal!” He growled at Starscream. “I’m not the one who almost died, Starscream. I’m **FINE**. Stop poking at wounds that shouldn’t be poked at.” The golden mech shifted up and sat on the edge of the nest, arms folded across his middle to press over his tanks and calm them. “Not everyone wants to be held or coddled when they’re bothered with something, and I’m one of those mechs. Just leave it alone!” He snapped.

Sunstreaker’s glaring scowl shifted to Predaking. “I don’t need your help, and I don’t want it. I’m not hurt, I’m fine, I’m **FRAGGING FINE**.”

The dragon-mech very nearly cowered beneath his mate's furious stare, wings sinking, optics wide and full of hurt. "I thought.... I thought that we shared everything, Sunstreaker. Isn't that what we promised when we shared sparks? You're always hiding things from me, no matter how much I ask you not to. It hurts **me** Sunstreaker, when you hide things. Maybe you're not hurting, but **I** am. Every time you lie to me."

Starscream did not falter, though his spark wailed in pain at Sunstreaker's angry words. "So your dreams are not bad? Then why do you wake up purging? Why do you flinch away from us when we try to comfort you?" He knew that this was no doubt going to end badly, but he could not give up now. Sunstreaker would run from them, and they would never get the truth out of him again.

"It's because you feel like you'll soil us if we touch you. That you're disgusting, and that you don't deserve us, don't deserve the help and the love we're offering you." Starscream said, his voice deadly quiet. He reached out as Sunstreaker shifted further away. "You're doing it right now, recoiling from me even though I am your mate and I would never harm you. If you are fine, Sunstreaker... Why won't you let me touch you?"

Their words hurt… their words hurt because they were **right**. His optics watered even under his angry stare, and his anger turned inwards. Primus, he hated himself sometimes. A keen pulled from him, low and painful. “ **You don’t think I don’t know this?”** He vented softly. “I try, Predaking… I try… It's so **hard** … so hard to tell things… even now…” He keened softly.

His own spark wilted in pain, and he shied away as Starscream grew closer. “You weren’t supposed to know…” He looked away, angry at himself. “You weren’t supposed to **know** … You were asleep when I woke up sick!” His leg cables bunched, panic setting in as his hand drew close.

"I was supposed to be asleep, Sunstreaker." Starscream said, his voice still gentle. "But I was not. I had dreams just as you did, I could not sleep just as you could not."

Finally, Sunstreaker couldn’t take it. The golden mech surged to his pedes, wobbling as a keening sob left him. “ **WHY**?” He shouted. “Why is it you can hit everything right on the dot? You want to know why I shy from your very touch? I’m DISGUSTING! I’m a **FAILURE**. I CANT EVEN MANAGE TO TELL MY OWN **MATES** WHAT MY SPARK SCREAMS FOR ME TO TELL THEM.” He stepped back, armor trembling. “You’re right; I don’t deserve you, I’m not a good mate! I couldn’t protect you, protect myself, and it doesn’t matter if I’m carrying or not!”

Turning tail, Sunstreaker fled, unable to deal with upsetting his mates anymore, and because his tanks began to heave.

The Seeker did not flinch at the tirade, but his face grew sad at the words of self-hate and anger that spilled from his mate. But when Sunstreaker turned and ran he let out a cry, heaving himself to his feet and running after him. "Sunstreaker!"

Predaking echoed his silver mate's cry, rising to his pedes and following. "Sunstreaker, please!"

Sunstreaker had longer legs, but he was also rather heavy with eggs and only just made it out to the woods before he began to retch. It was nasty and painful dry heaves until the heaving garnered fluid to rise. He leaned against the tree with one arm, sobbing as he vomited. He ignored the cries of his name as his tanks emptied themselves, and his frame shuddered.

The gladiator’s spark thundered and shuddered, pained at yelling at his mates, and pained with the self loathing that permeated him.

Starscream reached the golden mech first, very nearly falling as he came out of the entrance to the cave, only a quick flick of his wings saving his balance. He rushed to Sunstreaker's side, hands stroking down his back. "It's alright Sunstreaker, I'm here. We're not leaving you."

Predaking came to a stop behind them a moment later, his own hand resting on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Please just let us help, Sun."

The strokes down his back did nothing to quell the rising panic, and in fact, only made it worse. He stumbled away from them both, coughing as he tried not to lose whatever else was in his tanks. “Don’t touch me!” he keened, dry heaving. “Don’t touch me…” Sunstreaker backed away from them until he hit a tree, and then just crumpled in on himself. He curled into a ball, as much as he could, and effectively made himself smaller. “Please don’t touch me… I’m disgusting… failure…” He hiccupped. Effectively, Sunstreaker’s carefully built wall that he’d kept it all behind during the week prior was shattering, and leaving him a mess. “’m not worth it…”

Starscream felt tears building in his own optics, but he paid them no mind as they streamed down his cheeks. He went after Sunstreaker, falling to his knees in front of the golden mech and wrapping his arms around the shivering mech. "You are not disgusting, Sunstreaker." he whispered fiercely. "You are beautiful and brave, and you did everything that you could, and I love you so very much for that. What happened was **not** your fault, and no matter what, you are my hero for what you did."

Predaking whimpered quietly, kneeling beside his mate's and wrapping his arms around them both, his spark swirling with sadness. "You are **always** worth it, Sunstreaker, because you are our brilliant, wonderful, **gorgeous** mate, and we love you."

Sunstreaker jerked in Starscream's arms to try and make him let go, but given that he didn’t uncurl, Sunstreaker went nowhere. He curled righter, sobbing into his knees and arms, fins flat against his helm. “I’m a failure…” He coughed. “All I ever do is hide things and disappoint you both, and I hurt you when I do, and hurting you makes me all that more disgusting… I’m only outwardly beautiful; inside I’m as hideous as Megatron…” His body curled tighter as he felt Predaking wrap around him as well, trembling increasing. “Might not have been my fault, but it feels like it…”

His frame trembled, sobs renewing and deepening as his tears dripped down onto his abdomen and rolled out of sight. “You shouldn’t love me… Primus knows, I keep too many secrets for you to love me…” And with that, his limbs went slack, and he sobbed limply, not sure if he should hold either of them lest he taint them with his idiocy.

Starscream crooned softly through his tears, hands stroking plating. "You are not a failure... You just don't know how to deal with this. You've never had to before. And that's alright - you can learn. You can't fail at something you don't know how to do, it just means that you haven't learned enough about it yet."

Predaking keened softly. "You are not hideous inside, you are just as beautiful. You are kind and caring, and selfless, more so than anyone I've ever met. We love you because you are deserving of it, because you are so beautiful." He held both his mates a little tighter, wishing he could help somehow.

Blinking, Starscream suddenly realized something as Sunstreaker went limp against them, sobbing. "Open the bond, Sunstreaker." He opened his as wide as it would go, pushing forward the memories he had, of Sunstreaker's smiles and laughter, of the joy in his eyes when he cared for his mates. He thought of the way that the golden mech doted on him, of the concern in his gestures as he tended to Starscream's every want and desire. "See yourself through my optics."

Predaking pushed his own memories forward as well, opening the bond wide. Moments of Sunstreaker's love for him, for their children, of the way that the golden mech always brought him Energon, of bringing him the sweet Energon just because he knew that his mate enjoyed it. Of the sparklings, curled close as he read them a story - of that time when he stranded himself in a tree just because one of his children had wanted a pretty leaf. "Through **our** optics."

Sunstreaker shuddered with each stroke of his armor, the plating trembling at his own distaste. When Starscream said it like that, it made it seem so easy, so simple… and in truth, it was. Sunstreaker just didn’t know how to do it, just like he said. He never learned, with Sideswipe. He learned how to comfort, but not to talk or accept that he could tell others and talk to them. He wasn’t selfless… He was just too selfish to let them go… he couldn’t lose any of them…

As the bonds were thrown open on either side of him, Sunstreaker was slow to open it, to taint them with his self hate… And upon seeing what they thought of him, the golden mech wailed, and clung to them, shivering and shuddering. He let them see how he saw himself through his optics; flawed. He was fight oriented, and he liked to fight and brawl, where his mates were adverse to it. Sunstreaker liked to kill, when things deserved it… He let them see how much he loved them, and how they shone perfectly in his optics, while he was a nasty black splot, tainted, and tormented by his own distaste for himself.

//I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry…// He sobbed.

Determined not to let this go, to make Sunstreaker see, both Starscream and Predaking took those memories and turned them. The fighting into the strength and grace, the speed and power that both found intensely attractive. The killing into the willingness to protect, and do whatever it took to ensure the safety of those he loved - something that they saw as a strength.

Both gasped at the sight of themselves, and of the darkness that Sunstreaker saw in himself, and Starscream shot back and image of the three of them, hands clasped together, the light that Sunstreaker saw in them burning away the blackness he saw in himself.

//Together.// both said, voices strong. //Together we can do **anything**. Together we are **_strong_**.//

Sunstreaker keened softly as they twisted his image of himself into what they saw. He knew they were just as right as he was, and it made his sobbing grow harder, and he curled into them, shivering softly. His frame was still greatly upset, but he was slowly exhausting himself crying, and it was nauseating.

He shivered softly as he watched them burn away the blackness that tainted him, and couldn’t help but cry more, curling closer. They were too perfect… he didn’t deserve them.

//Together,// he sobbingly agreed, still inwardly disgusted with himself for causing this upset between them. Sunstreaker pressed to them both, desperate to make the flinching feeling of touch go away, for the panic that touch brought to leave.

Starscream held the golden mech tighter. //We will do this again and again, however many times it takes for you to **believe** that you are worth it, that you **are** beautiful.// He nuzzled at Sunstreaker's helm, and Predaking began to rock their bodies gently.

Both continued to whisper words of love, reminding Sunstreaker that he was beyond amazing, that he was beautiful, bold, strong, brave, gorgeous, brilliant, and any other words they could think of, and that they **loved** him. Each poured every ounce of love they had into the golden mech, calm and patient as they did everything they had to in order to convince him.

Sunstreaker shivered softly, nuzzling them both as his vents shuttered and shook. The nuzzle to his helm fin hurt some, but that was because it was the one that had been nearly torn off.  //You shouldn’t have too…// he keened. //It shouldn’t be a problem… I should be able to accept this… It's just hard…//

The rocking motion of Predaking’s body shifting them both helped his sobs drip off into soft hiccups and shivers. The love that pounded him calmed his spark some, and he shivered, falling limp on them both, exhausted and tired out. He pulsed love to them both, and begged forgiveness for his foolishness, and his faults.

//Of course it's hard.// Starscream soothed, petting Sunstreaker's helm gently, avoiding the helm fins as he felt the soft bit of pain. //Why do you think I still struggle every time you or Predaking tell me that I'm beautiful? Because all I ever heard was how weak and disgusting I was. It takes time to change that view, and I am slowly learning to see that Megatron was wrong. I know that you can do it, you simply need to start **believing** in us, trusting us because we are your mates and we love you.//

At the gentle pulses of love and begs for forgiveness, both returned the love strongly. //No...// Predaking murmured. //Your faults are what make you beautiful, Sunstreaker, because they make you who you are. We love you not in spite of those faults, but **because** of them.//

Sunstreaker nuzzled Starscream softly, hiccupping against his touches. //I know… It's hard though, to speak, even if I want too, about this… Sideswipe ran whenever I tried to trust him… It… messed me up…. And its lasting damage...//

The love returned left Sunstreaker struggling not to cry again for the simple feel of it pulsing in him. //I’ve always been told my faults were why I wasn’t lovable…// He murmured. He shivered softly, and closed his optics. //… Can we go home…? I… I won't run again…// he was tired, emotionally exhausted… but he feared to sleep, feared his dreams.

Starscream nodded slightly. //It is lasting damage. But we understand, and we will never leave you alone, even when you try to push us away.// The Seeker chuckled faintly. //I never did take hints very well.//

Predaking rumbled his agreement. //And I would not leave you for anything. You are my whole world, Sunstreaker. You and Star and our little ones.//

//Sideswipe was **wrong** Sunstreaker.// Starscream said firmly. //You are lovable, you are one of the most amazing mechs I have ever met, and I am shocked that you chose someone as damaged as me to be a part of your life.// He pressed a kiss to the side of the golden mech's helm, his tears dripping down.

Predaking nodded as Sunstreaker asked to return home, rising to his pedes while holding both of his mates against his chest. He entered the cave quietly, and lay them both down in the nest before transforming so he could curl around them both, a warm, protective wall of metallic dragon-flesh to keep out the world. //Rest, Sunstreaker. We will be here.//

Sunstreaker nuzzled them both softly and nodded. //I know… And I know I’ll probably push again… its… unavoidable. But I’m trying my hardest.// He nuzzled him. //I don’t take hints well either…//

His optic itched faintly, the one that had gotten sand in it. Ratchet said it would itch, for the gears were still going to be irritated, though he ignored it. The kiss against his helm made him purr faintly, though it was raw with his loud sobbing from earlier. //Don’t want to leave you either…// He clicked. <//Sides…. I don’t know if he was right or wrong… But I love you, and you’re mine- **ours** -, now, and you being damaged doesn’t matter.//

When he was settled in the cave, Sunstreaker curled into a ball with a faint click. “But…” his outside voice was raw from purging and crying, “if I sleep, I’ll get sick from my dreams again…”

Predaking purred, pressing his helm against Sunstreaker's body. =If you do, then you do. There is a bin here by the nest for you - and we will be right here to help.=

//You are trying, that is what matters.// Starscream assured him gently. //We will be here to chase you down each time.// The Seeker chuckled softly at Sunstreaker's firm words. //See, there you go again. You're so ready to say that I am yours, that my being damaged is alright, but you refused to see that the same is true of you. You are damaged, but that is more than alright, because you are **ours** no matter what.//

Sunstreaker flushed at the fact his mate had called him out on his oddities, and hid his face. //I know… I’m a broken record sometimes, I know.// He clicked softly. //And lets hops when I break next time I’m not fully mobile. I’m too fast for my own good.//

Predaking chuckled faintly. =I can outfly you, my love.= he reminded gently. =And I will never stop chasing you, no matter how fast you run.= He shifted a mandible, gently rubbing against Sunstreaker's stomach with a loving purr.

Sunstreaker chirred softly and smiled. “I know you can outfly me… but you’ve never seen me race on the open road, have you?” He asked. “I’m fast…” He chuckled. “You would chase me even if you knew not where I was?” He smiled as his abdomen was stroked. Sunstreaker chirred softly, and watched as the eggs shifted under his mandible, one of the eggs pointing upwards awkwardly with their shifting.

The dragon smiled faintly. =No matter how fast you are, I will not stop. I would chase you no matter where you went, even if I did not know where that was. I would never stop looking.= He continued to pet at the eggs, trying to ease them into a more comfortable position.

Sunstreaker smiled. The egg was reluctant to move, but eventually just plopped sideways to lay on his vents. “Mm… I know you’d find me. Eventually I’d calm, and then call for you.” He nuzzled him softly.

"We will face the dreams together." Starscream added out loud quite firmly, pressing his own body against the other side of Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker’s arms closed over Predaking’s muzzle and he cuddled him softly, chirring as the eggs stirred and settled in his belly. “I know… but still… they’re… not pleasant… And I don’t want to accidently get sick on you. Not like that time flying.”

As Starscream spooned up behind him, Sunstreaker chirred and reached back to stroke his abdomen. “Sharing dreams is… hard. They can make it worse or better, but it's like Russian Roulette with that.”

Starscream crooned in response. "If you do not wish to share the dream, that is alright. But we will be here when you wake, and to listen, if you are ready to talk. We will wait until you are ready - but this talk..." he sighed faintly. "I am sorry, Sunstreaker, but it needed to happen."

 “I don’t want to burden you, Star… a lot of the dream is just me hating myself and steve… and the other things.” Sunstreaker clicked. “I know this talk needed to happen… even if I wasn’t ready for it too.” He chirred. “But I wouldn’t have been ready either way, now or later.” His helm shifted and turned, and he looked to Starscream. “Don’t be sorry.”

Starscream smiled slightly, stroking Sunstreaker's armor softly. "You are not a burden, Sunstreaker. This is something that I **want** to help with. And it won't just be me, Predaking is here as well. We are both here to help you, no matter what you dream about."

The strokes to his armor and the petting of his abdomen were relaxing Sunstreaker, and his tired frame was beginning to droop and grow heavy and relaxed. “I know, love.” He yawned faintly. “I just want to protect you from the horrors of my mind… it's not always a nice place up there.” His cheek rested against Preds with a sleepy sound. “Only help if you both want too.” He murmured.

They both continued stroking his armor, calming him, continuing sending waves of love, safety and protection through the bond. "We always want to help you, Sunstreaker." Starscream murmured softly, resting his helm against the golden mech's shoulder. "We love you."

Predaking purred warmly, not moving as Sunstreaker rested heavily against him. =Love you so much.= he added quietly.

Sunstreaker continued to calm and relaxed softly against them both, leaving the bond open. His spark thrummed contently against Predaking’s helm as he lay cradled between his largest and smallest mate. “And I want to help you,” he yawned. “Love you both so much…” He purred.

His processor cycled down into recharge, and for a time, Sunstreaker slept peacefully. His breathing was steady and slow, frame lax and warm, as he dreamt of everything and nothing.

His first indication of a nightmare had been the rapid drop of his core temperature in response to his fear. The second, had been his venting picking up… and the third was terrifying images flowing over the bonds to them, tainted with disgust, terror, horror, and shame.

Starscream woke as soon as Sunstreaker's venting sped up, optics flickering on as he took in the images. Predaking had never gone into recharge, and he simply breathed quietly, fires in his chassis spinning slowly in an attempt to keep Sunstreaker warm.

The images flooded them both, and after a moment Starscream started to change them. He took the disgust and terror and countered it with love and protection, the horror and shame with safety and strength. Predaking added his own to the mix, love pouring down the bond, his frame curled strong and safe around his lovers. He pushed himself into those dreams, fighting off whatever it was that frightened his mate, tearing Steve apart, chasing away the doubt and disgust. Starscream stood with him, savaging anything that attempt to harm his mate.

Sunstreaker, in his unconscious world, was helpless to fight what happened to him… but his mates were suddenly there, and things began to feel less terrifying. The dream faded off after some time, and his core temp began to rise again, and his venting slowed. He never woke, never got ill, and remained sleeping, pulsing love and gratitude back to them.


	47. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//

Predaking had drifted into a light recharge by the time the sun finally came up outside. Starscream had managed some sleep, but was only dozing as light came upon the world. They had fought off a few more nightmares throughout the course of the night, and to their immense pleasure and happiness, Sunstreaker had remained asleep the entire night. His mates were tired, but incredibly happy for what had been accomplished. It was a tiny step, but a step in the right direction.

Sunstreaker woke around dawn, feeling tired, but not as tired as before. His frame was a little jittery for the number of times that he’d gone from warm to cold and back, and he felt he could use a good soak.

However, seeing both mates asleep, or seemingly so, Sunstreaker did not want to wake them. He’d felt them wake when he’d dreamt badly, and they had helped fight to them off... They were no doubt tired. So, he carefully disentangled from them and got up.

He left the nest a little shakily, needing to refuel since getting ill the day before, and went to the pool. He settled on the bench to soak with a content sigh.

Starscream woke as soon as Sunstreaker left the nest, sitting upright with a faint gasp before putting a hand over his optics and groaning faintly as his helm spun. Predaking came awake seconds later, optics flying open. =Where...?= he murmured slightly. He rose to his paws and helped Starscream to stand, and the pair of them left the nest quietly.

At the sight of Sunstreaker sitting in the pool, each breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are..." Starscream murmured faintly. "Are you alright?"

Predaking put his helm down to nuzzle the golden mech. =I will fetch us some Energon.=

Sunstreaker smiled softly as he relaxed, and hummed faintly. The water felt good, and he relaxed a lot. When he heard two relieved sighs, he turned dimmed optics to his mates, looking curiously. “Where else would I be? I said I wouldn’t run again.”  He murmured. “And I’m achy with the number of times I went from hot to cold and back last night.”

At the nuzzle, Sunstreaker smiled and kissed his mandibles gently. “I would love some, Dearest.” He purred softly. “Thank you.”

Starscream climbed into the water with him as Predaking went off to get Energon. The Seeker leaned against his golden mate's side, letting out a sigh of contentment. "Yes, you said you wouldn't. But we just want to keep an optic on you for now. Makes us feel better."

Sunstreaker cuddled Starscream to him with a soft purr and nuzzled him. “I know, little one.” He smiled faintly. “I wouldn’t trust me not to run either, if I were in your position.” His lips gently kissed along the shapes of his helm armor.

Predaking returned a moment later in mech form, two cubes of sweet Energon in one arm and another of normal for himself. "Just to know where you are is nice." he added, settling into the water as he passed over their cubes. "And I am sorry. I tried to help with the temperature changes, but it seems I didn't do much."

As he was handed a cube, Sunstreaker nodded. “I can imagine. I’ll stay close, I promise. I just needed to soak some.” He sipped it and shifted all three of them close together. His finger tapped his chest. “Core temp. My spark was cold, dearest. Unless I was merged, nothing could have helped with keeping this warm. You did fine keeping my frame warm, dearest.”

Starscream sipped at his cube tiredly, pressed to Sunstreaker's side. "Mmm, I trust you. Just... wanted to be sure."

Predaking hummed softly. "I hope that will change. I do not like being unable to help you."

Sunstreaker’s arm came around him, and he gently stroked along Starscream’s side and the side of his abdomen. He sipped his cube slowly and hummed. “I know, dearest, I know.” He nodded. Looking to Predaking, he chirred softly. “You already helped, you know?” He smiled. “This is the first morning I haven't woken up feeling ill or panicked.”

Predaking purred faintly in happiness. "I am glad to know that I did something to help. And hopefully it is the first of many."

Starscream hummed softly, his helm dropping to Sunstreaker's shoulder. Predaking reached out and took the cube from him just before it dropped into the water, a soft smile on his face.

Sunstreaker took a drink to finish his cube and tightened his grip over Star. He draped the Seeker’s arm over his own abdomen to keep him balanced, and tutted softly. “Me too, Preds, me too.” He smiled softly. “I’m sorry Star’s so exhausted though.” He rubbed his wing tip gently, where it wouldn’t hurt. “He needs his rest. So do you. Am I the only one who slept all night?”

Starscream sighed softly, out completely now that he knew his mate was safe and alright. Predaking smiled gently, reaching out to stroke across the Seeker's cheek. "I slept a little. Star though... he was very worried about you. If he slept, it wasn't much."

Sunstreaker smiled at their interaction, and held the silver mech close, smiling as he relaxed. Unfortunately, the water was too cold for them to sleep in it, though he was sure if he asked, Predaking could heat it up by raising his internal body temperature. “You need to sleep too, then, love.” He chortled. “Why don’t you and Star go back to the nest? I’ll stay out here and soak until I get too cold.” He reached out and gently stroked along Predaking’s thigh, though his hand hesitated around his pelvis. He was nervous, though he had no need to be, and gently trailed his hand up behind his mate’s back instead. He snuggled close under his arm with a purr. “Love you.”

Predaking remained still as Sunstreaker touched him, love pulsing through the bond along with patience. He would wait until the end of the world for Sunstreaker, if that was what the golden mech needed. He purred softly. "Are you certain?" He didn't need to even wait for a verbal response - the look on Sunstreaker's face was enough to tell him, and he chuckled softly.

"Very well." The dragon-mech leaned down carefully to press a kiss to the golden mech's helm, and then eased Starscream into his arms. "Love you too, my Sun."

Sunstreaker smiled at both feelings pulsing, and pulsed back love and gratitude. The kiss to his helm made him smile wider, as he helped Predaking take Starscream into his arms. He grinned suddenly. “You didn’t even need me to tell you I was certain.” He purred.

The Seeker mumbled faintly as he was shifted, cuddling into Predaking's hold and then dropping right into deep recharge. Purring warmly, Predaking carried him back into the nest, settling him on his side before transforming and curling around him. Starscream cuddled close, pressing himself against the heat of Predaking's chest with a soft trill of happiness.

//We will be right here if you need us.// Predaking said through the bond.

Watching him get out and take Starscream to the nest, Sunstreaker chirred softly. //If I have need, I will call, Myspark.// He promised. //Get some sleep love.// 

Sunstreaker soaked for a while more, before he began to clean himself. Ratchet had told him to gently clean his valve every couple of days, and Sunstreaker had been diligent. Of course, it was hard to do it… to clean himself down there, when it was sore and tender. However, his self disgust was less this time, and he found himself only shaking minimally.

Standing up after he’d cleaned and soaked, Sunstreaker shook off his armor and stepped from the pool. His lower back was beginning to ache some from the cold, and the golden mech began to pace around the cave to keep warm. He did not go outside. Not while he was alone anyways.

He chirred softly, and settled down to clean and check the machine for synthesizing energon. It had been clunking some when last he synthesized a cube. Settling on his knees, began dismantling it and then soon found himself elbow deep in greasy repairs and cleaning parts.

Despite Starscream having been awake most of the night, he was the one to wake up first. He grunted softly as the sparklings kicked, optics flickering open with a rather grumpy expression. Predaking was in deep recharge, venting slowly and steadily at his back.

The Seeker sighed as, after a few moments, it became clear that the sparklings were awake, and so he was going to be as well, no matter what he wanted.

Perhaps a walk would help them calm down.... A little frustrated, Starscream pushed himself to his pedes, stretching slightly before leaving the nest. He blinked when there was no sign of Sunstreaker in the pool, but faint clinks and clangs led him to the energon storage area, where Sunstreaker appeared to be taking apart his synthesizer.

Sunstreaker did not notice Starscream wake. He was busy trying to get his hand unstuck. He’d found the spot that had been rattling, and had tightened the bolt, but upon trying to extract his servo, it was stuck. So, he was cursing up a lovely streak of obstinacies, frustrated as he’d been stuck there for the last half an hour, unable to wiggle his hand free.

“Fraggin’, glitch suckers motherfragging won't let me go. Lemme go, fraggit!” He braced his hand and gave another tug, growling.

Starscream watched this quietly, barely holding in his laughter as Sunstreaker struggled, but as he swore at the piece he giggled, stepping forward. "Having a little trouble there, my love?"

Sunstreaker both jumped and flushed a lovely shade of blue. Turning his helm, he gave Starscream a small smile, his cheeks streaked with oil and some black sludge that had been slowing down the mechanics of the machines. “I… Yes.” He nodded. “My servo’s stuck… Did I wake you with my cursing? I’m sorry if I did.” He gave another tug, and growled as his hand did nothing. His other hand was too big to fit in the tight space to unhook whatever had him tightly held.

The Seeker laughed happily. "I think I understand now why you and Predaking like to make me blush so much." He sat beside the golden mech with some careful maneuvering, putting a hand to his belly as the sparklings protested slightly, and then smiling at his mate. "It is quite adorable."

Starscream shifted to look into the space, optics curious. "And no, you didn't wake me, it was the sparklings that did that." He raised a hand and carefully reached his long, slender fingers inside, hunting around for a moment before finding what was causing the problem and shifting it aside.

Being called adorable made him flush harder, and he grumbled without any real irritation. Embarrassment tingled over the bonds. “I might be adorable when I flush, but you are beautiful when you blush.” he winked. His other hand helped Starscream as much as he could, though he was careful not to sully his mate’s plating with the grits on his fingers.

Sunstreaker smiled as he wiggled his digits in and began to help. “I’m sorry the little ones woke you, Star. Would you like me to try and soothe them to sleep again? Or perhaps a walk through the trees would help?” he asked. When the metal shifted, Sunstreaker kept his servo still until Star was out of the way, and then gently slid his hand free. Now that the way was clear, both servos moved quickly, repairing and putting the machine together once more. “It was rattling last I used it,” he said as a way of explanation.

Starscream blinked, and color rose in his own cheeks slightly before he shook himself. "I am awake now." he said rather briskly, trying to put off the embarrassment. "I am not certain that I could sleep again even if I tried." He smiled slightly as they withdrew their hands. "A walk was what I was thinking of doing before I found you here. Although we should probably wait for Predaking to do that - I would not want to worry him."

Sunstreaker grinned as he made the Seeker blush, and chuckled. “I’m sure you could if we all cuddled, Star. You’re tired.” He smiled with amusement. “Mm… You’re right on that. Perhaps not a walk then… a swim in the pool?” He asked. “I can clean my servos and then we can get the little ones to settle.” His hands finished closing up the machine, and Sunstreaker carefully got to his pedes, holding out the cleaner of the hands to help his mate up. He was glad he wasn’t too big to have too many troubles yet.

The Seeker was glad of Sunstreaker's help, and carefully hauled himself to his pedes before smiling at the golden mech. "A swim does sound nice. Help get some of this weight off my joints." He patted the round curve of his abdomen, voice fond as he started to walked towards the pool.

Sunstreaker smiled at the silver mech, and followed as he started for the pool. “A swim indeed. I can rub your joints if you like, dear. I’m good at massages,” he admitted, “And I can take some of the stress off them if you’d like.” Sunstreaker washed his servos at the edge of the pool, and rinsed his face too, before stepping in. He held out his clean servos to help Starscream down into the water.

Glad of the help, Starscream settled himself into the water with a faint sigh. "That would be nice. I know I'm not all that big just yet, but I feel enormous sometimes. I guess that comes from my naturally small state." He leaned against the side, his hands pressed to his stomach as the sparklings wriggled. "Shh, easy my little ones. I need those things that you're beating to pieces."

Sunstreaker smiled and settled down next to him. “I know the feeling. I was enormous when I carried the first clutch.” Sunstreaker watched him lean to the side, hands pressing to his abdomen. Sunstreaker shifted around, and his own hands came to his abdomen. He stroked along the wiggling metal, purring softly. “Little ones, little ones, please don’t torment your carrier.” He spoke softly to them, voice rumbling with love and affection. “Calm, little ones,” His servo teased over the tiny back of one of them, feeling tiny contours and strange little lumps that must have been Seeker wing nubs. “You’re okay.” He dipped below the surface to gently kiss the swollen lump. “I miss carrying live young, even if I remember moments when Windracer did this to me too.” he murmured.

He smiled softly and looked up at Star. “So, where does it ache the worst, my love?”

Starscream groaned a little. "Primus, where doesn't it ache? My back, my hips, my knees.... I don't think my joints were made to carry this much weight."

The sparklings wriggled at the golden mech's touch, but then slowly settled, and Starscream let out a faint sigh of relief.

Sunstreaker smiled. He brushed their tiny backs until all four settled down into slumber. He’d gotten good at doing that for Predaking during his first carrying of live young. “Mm, but it’ll be worth it. I felt little wing nubs, dearest. We’ll be getting a litter of fliers,” he purred to him with love. His hands slipped around, massaging over his stomach to rub his hips and lower back. Large fingers were soft and gentle as they kneaded into the tight plating and lines of knotted wires, smoothing them and detangling them gently in a soft but firm touch.

Starscream let out a groan of appreciation at the seeking fingers, very nearly melting against his mate as relief spread through his joints. He blinked and his wings perked up at the mention of wing nubs. "Really? Where?" Long hands went to his belly, trying to feel out where Sunstreaker had found them. "Seekerlets, Primus, I haven't seen Seekerlets since Cybertron was still alight."

Sunstreaker's hands paused in massaging to gently stop Starscream’s hands before he woke the little ones again. He guided his digits gently to the back of one, and rubbed them gently over the small nubs he felt. “Right here, dearest.” He smiled. “You know, I have the scanner in subspace. Do you want to see them?” Sunstreaker asked with a smile.

Wonder shone in Starscream's optics as he felt the spine of the little one. It seemed... different that what he knew of wing nubs. He started to mention this, but at Sunstreaker's talk of the scanner he gasped lightly. "Really? I could see them? Yes!" The smile across his face was brilliant and happy.

Sunstreaker smiled and lifted Starscream onto the edge of the pool. It pulled a few cables in his abdomen, but he didn’t let Star know that. Carefully standing, he rooted in his subspace and pulled the scanner out. He winked. “It's not waterproof, so best not to drop it, right?” He carefully rested it on Starscream’s abdomen and pressed the button. It booted online with a whir, and a 3D picture of Starscream’s litter came onto the screen. Sunstreaker blinked, mouth open in shock at what he saw.

Starscream squeaked in surprise as he was lifted, but watched as Sunstreaker pulled the scanner out, very nearly bouncing in excitement. He went still as the device pressed to his stomach, and then his own mouth dropped open in pure shock at the sight.

Four little shapes, still a little hard to make out, but very obviously little **predacons**. They were each curled up in what appeared to be clear sacs, but they were not in eggs. Starscream looked down at himself in shock, and then back up to the image. "They... they're p-predacons!" 


	48. Exercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> Warnings: Sex of both penetrative and oral variety.

Sunstreaker blinked and gaped. “They… they are indeed.” he blinked. His hand gently stroked over one’s back, and it squirmed, tiny limbs flailing before it settled again. “This… they… they’re beautiful, Star…” he murmured. “I’m sorry they’re not Seekers, but they’re beautiful none the less… and they will fly with you too.” His digits gently stroked along the side of his abdomen, before he glanced up. “Are… you okay with this?”

"Yes! Yes, of course, they're gorgeous, I just..." the Seeker ran a hand over his face. "I had not expected this. I assumed that they would be in eggs if they were predacons. Although... I suppose this confirms the idea that they're Predaking's little ones." He tilted his helm. "But how is it that they didn't have shells.... Wait, look!"

He pointed to one little one, optics wide. "Look, he's got helm fins!"

"Good…” Sunstreaker murmured. He watched them move and wiggle slowly within his mate, and hummed softly. “It makes sense why you’re so big indeed.”

He paused, looking at the one with fins. He blinked. “I… I think I understand now.” He clicked with a hum. “Both of us overloaded in you, Star… It stands to reason that our transfluids mixed and created a combined coding, since our codes recognize each other.” His optics twinkled. “The clear sacks are probably like soft eggs or psuedo sacks to help during birthing.” His fins fluttered happily. “I will need to watch for the one with fins though. They’ll get caught coming out most likely, and it’ll need to be guided. They don’t flex like mine do until a couple weeks or months after birth.”

"Primus...." Starscream whispered. "So I really am carrying children from all three of us." His smile grew wide, and he laughed excitedly, hands reaching out to cup Sunstreaker's helm before dragging him close for a kiss. "Little ones from all three of us! I can't believe it!"

Sunstreaker smiled and let himself be pulled up for a kiss. “Yes, you are.” he purred. “And it is amazing, Star. Absolutely amazing.” He gently pulled the scanner away and subspaced it, before gently sliding between Star’s legs. His abdomen was small enough for him to hug him tightly with a purring kiss, though both rotund abdomens rubbed together. “You’re amazing… beautiful and amazing, and full of **our** children.” he smiled.

As Sunstreaker pressed close Starscream let out a faint squeak of surprise as his valve lubricated immediately. "Oh!" he gasped, a blush taking over his features as he pulled away slightly to put his hands over his face. His thighs trembled slightly, and his wings lowered in embarrassment.

Sunstreaker blinked as Starscream squeaked, and scented the smell of warm lubricants dribbling. He smiled softly and reached up as Starscream hid his face, gently moving his hands out of the way. He kissed him again, gently, softly, and smiled. “A little needy this morning, love?” He smiled. Sunstreaker was willing to cater to his mates needs… though so long as the defiled part of himself wasn’t touched, he would be fine. “I can help with that~” he purred softly, into his mouth.

"A-Are you sure?" Starscream asked carefully. "I know you haven't been feeling yourself, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." The Seeker struggled to tamp down the desire flooding his body - it had been bothering him since last night, but other things had been brought ahead that had allowed him to repress it. "I didn't mean to, I just... I don't know, I've been so worked up, but Predaking isn't allowed to spike me, and you've had such difficulties, and all this stuff did just happen..." Starscream rambled a little, nervous and upset with himself.

Sunstreaker stopped his ramblings with a gentle kiss. His hands came up and gently stroked along the outer parts of the wing. Given that the joints were likely sore, he wouldn’t touch those, but the tips were fair game. “I’m sure~” he purred. “Just… don’t go for my valve, and we’re good. My spike is alllll yours, my Star~” He nibbled gently on his neck with a warm sound. “But you’ll probably have to ride. If you don’t want to ride,” he grinned, “I’m talented with my mouth.”

The Seeker blushed darkly at the touches to his wings as well as the implication that he'd have to ride his mate. His helm fell back a little to expose his throat to the nibbling, body arching into the touches as he gasped faintly. "Oh! Oh Primus, I want that... I want..." He shivered, pressing his body forward as his hips jerked a little, valve panel snapping open eagerly.

Sunstreaker smiled and sat down, lifting Star to rest on his lap, straddling him. They were in the water, for it wouldn’t hurt either of them, and it would help Starscream be able to bounce and ride how he wanted. The weight off his abdomen would feel good, with the pleasure of being spiked. Gently, his digit went down and stroked along Starscream's valve, purring at its wetness. His spike tapped against its housing, and pressurized as he let it lose. “I can do both~” he purred. “But one at a time~” he grinned. His digit stroked gently inside of Starscream, teasing nodes and warming them up as he swirled just inside the inner rim.

The water felt strange against his open valve, and Starscream gasped faintly as Sunstreaker's finger pressed inside him. He leaned forward as best he could, wrapping his arms around Sunstreaker's neck and holding on tight, trembling faintly. Their stomachs pressed together, and the Seeker let out a breathy moan as his hips jerked a little, valve contracting on the golden mech's intruding digit.

In the nest, Predaking awoke with a start, arousal flooding him from the bond. After realizing what was happening, the dragon transformed, but did not leave the nest - this was a moment for Starscream and Sunstreaker. He would entertain himself here.

Sunstreaker smiled as he rocked forth against him, abdomens pressing together. The nice thing about the eggs, was they could move and create an indenting cradle for Starscream’s abdomen to rest in, and that’s what they did to prevent awkward rubbing. He purred softly and claimed the Seeker’s mouth in a kiss. The contracting of his valve left Sunstreaker grinning, and he shifted, teasing the end of his spike along the rim of his valve, an inviting tease.

The golden mech felt the dragon wake, and sent him a feeling of promise. He’d take care of him too, when they got back to the nest. His attentions turned to teasing Starscream’s wings with his hands as he teased his fingers up from his valve to dance over the sensitive glass of his cockpit.

Starscream was very nearly senseless - the arousal that he had been pushing down and hiding for the past day or so suddenly sweeping him up in a torrent that he had not expected. At touch of a spike against the edge of his valve he gave a gasping cry, hips jerking to try and impale himself. He groaned into the kiss, optics fluttering closed as his wings pressing into the attentions.

Predaking had his spike in hand, optics closed as he sank into the sensations from Starscream and Sunstreaker. He groaned softly, taloned toes clenching against the nest, finally healed valve clenching on nothing.

Sunstreaker purred into his groaning mate’s kiss, and shifted to guide Starscream slowly down onto his spike. Once he was fully seated, and his loins gave an aroused throb, Sunstreaker gently let one hand leave his wings to settle on Starscream’s hips. He guided the mech up and down in a couple practice bounces, before letting him get his rhythm. Sunstreaker kept his hips as still as he could, but he still bucked up into him with a groan.

Sunstreaker opened the bond wide, and sent Predaking the sensation of Starscream’s valve sliding up and down over his spike, hot, wet, and clenching. He’d done this to Sides before, sharing of feelings, and if they were strong enough, it could be like a phantom touch going over the parts being fondled, or in this case, fragged.

The Seeker's hands clutched at Sunstreaker's shoulders, his helm still flung back as he rocked on Sunstreaker's lap. He let out faint breathy gasps with each rise and fall, valve clenching and spasming around his golden mate's spike. //Oh... Oh Primus!// he gasped through the bond.

Predaking growled faintly, back arching at the feeling of a tight valve around his spike, hips jerking up as he pulled himself further into the bond. The whispered, faint words from Starscream made him grunt, golden optics rolling.

Sunstreaker’s helm rolled back as well with a breathy moan, thrusting gently and surely as Starscream bounced. He could feel Predaking immersing himself in the bond, and pulled him deeper into the experience, and purred.

Starscream very nearly squealed sharply as he came down one last time, back arching, wings flaring and optics whiting out. He collapsed forward against Sunstreaker's chassis, panting heavily.

When Starscream overloaded around him, valve milking his spike, Sunstreaker overloaded as well, pumping out transfluid quickly as he moaned and groaned and held the Seeker tight. The overloads traveled to Predaking, and he wondered what sort of mess that their mate would have made in their nest… and he couldn’t wait to find out.

Starscream panted against Sunstreaker's neck, and then blushed sharply. "I'm sorry! That was terrible wasn't it, I just... I was so... Primus, I'm sorry..."

He shifted a little, and then gasped, shuddering as Sunstreaker's depressurizing spike passed over still sensitive nodes.

Predaking groaned as he overloaded, rolling to his side after a moment and snatching one of the nearby cloths they kept for this exact reason, quickly cleaning himself up before rising to his pedes, making his way out of the nest. "Well that was certainly a good way to wake up."

The Seeker gasped again. "We left you out! Oh no...!"

The dragon-mech chuckled, settled down to give the Seeker a swift kiss. "Don't worry, I had more than enough fun of my own. But I do expect to be given my fair share later." he purred.

Sunstreaker purred and nibbled his neck amidst his own panting. “That was fine, Star~ Amazing~ My little Super Nova~” He nibbled him softly. “No need to apologize.” Starscream’s shifting, however, paused the depressurizing, and made his spike twitch with that little gasp and shudder. “Mm~ careful~ or I’ll be ready for a second round.”

Sunstreaker felt bad that he hadn’t been there to help Predaking along with his overload, but that was why he’d pulled him so deep into the bond. He purred warmly as Starscream was kissed. “You’ll get your fair share~” he promised with a purr. His glossa ran over his lips as he gently shifted under Star. “Mm~ Star, if you don’t want a round two, I would suggest sliding off, dearest~”

The Seeker panted softly, hips starting to buck a little again. "What if... want... another..." he pressed out between gasps, optics rolling up in his helm before shutting at the pleasure that was cascading through his systems.

Predaking purred warmly, climbing into the water behind Starscream and playing with his wings, making the Seeker squeak in surprise before arching into the touch, one hand coming up to clutch at the dragon-mech's armor as he lowered his helm to mouth his way across the Seeker's slender throat.

Honestly, it did not take much of the small bucks and tiny gasps and moans for Sunstreaker’s spike to harden and erect within Starscream, ready for use once more. Gently, he thrust up into his seeker, grinning. “Then we’ll give you another~” he purred. His hands, since Predaking took his wings, came forth to fondle his cockpit.

His legs, however, gently reached out and stroked along Predaking’s thighs, teasing gentle toes over his spike housing and down to his valve covering. Sunstreaker might not want to be touched down there, but he was not above pleasuring his mates. It made him feel good, to know he can please them after the day like yesterday.

Predaking jerked a little, his spike re-pressurizing in a moment as he pressed it to Starscream's back. The Seeker gave a little cry, hips bouncing against Sunstreaker's as he panted, the stimulation nearly too much. It took very little for his overload to build again - the combined attentions of Predaking's hands on his wings, Sunstreaker's on his cockpit and the swollen surface of his belly, and the over-sensitized surface of his valve.

A shriek escaped Starscream's throat as he overloaded a second time, arching into his mates' touches before falling limp against Predaking.

Sunstreaker had panted with a groan as Starscream bounced against his hips. The stimulation overload he felt through the bonds made him purr and groan and arch into his seeker mate as the open bond stoked him for overload.

However, unlike last time, Sunstreaker did not overload when the other two did. He hadn’t quite made it there, and was greatly amused by this fact as Star crashed back into Predaking. The fluids in the water would dissipate in a couple hours, as Sunstreaker gently pulled himself from Star. His spike throbbed and twitched in need, but instead of finishing in the unconscious seeker, he simply just forced it back down into its sheath. One was good for him for now.

The dragon gave a few short thrusts against Starscream's back and then overloaded himself with a grunt, catching the Seeker and then chuckling faintly. "He's out."

Sunstreaker smiled wide. “I see that. I suppose this was better than a walk~ Too bad he didn’t get his massage. There’s always later though, now that the hatchlings inside of him are asleep.”

Predaking lifted the Seeker into his arms, carefully setting him on the edge of the pool before reaching down to lift Sunstreaker and set him on the edge. "And what do you think you're doing, hiding away that pretty spike?"

Sunstreaker watched as Predaking curled their contently sleeping seeker up in a small carved spot where they often napped if it was too hot. He purred lovingly at them both, and blinked with a squeak as he was lifted up and settled gently on the edge of the pool. He dribbled water everywhere, and the faint bulge of his spike wanting to escape its housing was visible. At his words, he blushed. “Uh… Saving it for later…?”

Predaking leaned down to press a kiss the swell of the eggs, and looked up at Sunstreaker with mischievous golden optics. "Let me have it, my Sun."

The kiss on the swell of the eggs prompted the orbs to shift and roll within him, pressing out to their Sire’s touch with soft clicks as they shifted against his innards. The mischievous glint in his mate’s optics made heat pool in his lower belly, and Sunstreaker groaned, but did as told. After all, it was his spike he was after… and he wouldn’t deny his mate his spike. “Mm… its yours, my Preds.”

Predaking purred playfully and then leaned down to take the spike into his mouth, glossa twining around it as he sucked. He could taste Starscream's valve lubricants, and pleasure rumbled through him. The dragon-mech's hands shifted to hold Sunstreaker's hips, thumbs caressing his belly gently as he bobbed his helm, more than happy to finish his mate off this way.

Sunstreaker could not suppress the groan that came from him as his helm rolled back on his shoulders, a moan pulling from him as Predaking’s mouth enclosed his spike in heat and warmth. The bond was open to Predaking, though closed to Starscream so he did not wake the sleeping Seeker… which he wasn’t sure how much good it would do as Predaking's hands settled on Sunstreaker’s hips, thumbs caressing his belly. The golden mech’s hips jerked faintly as Predaking bobbed his helm, spike twitching and aching to release. He was already hot, already ready… Teetering precariously right along the edge, wobbling between falling forwards and staying in place.

Knowing that his mate was close, Predaking lowered his helm completely until his lips were against the housing, and then **purred** , deep and low in his chassis, the vibrations traveling through his body. //Overload for me, beautiful.// he whispered through the bond, low and husky.

If the purr wasn’t what threw him over, it was the husky voice of his mate that did it. Sunstreaker’s helm went back with a garbled cry, hips twitching feebly as his spike pulsed and exploded with transfluids. He panted, cooling fans switching on as he moaned.

Predaking pulled back slowly, licking his lips in satisfaction before kissing the golden mech lovingly. "Good. I wouldn't want either of you to be unsatisfied." He nuzzled at Sunstreaker's cheek gently, and then turned his gaze to the recharging pile of Seeker next to the pool. "We should put him to bed. Are you tired, my Sun?"

Sunstreaker purred warmly, limp and cuddly as he scooted forth to cuddle Predaking for a moment. “Mm~ I’m sure I’ll taste you later tonight~” he purred. “And yes… We should all sleep~ I’m tired again~” he yawned faintly. “Had to fix the energon synthesizer, and it was exhausting.”

The dragon-mech purred happily in response as Sunstreaker pressed close, taking the golden mech into his arms like a sparkling and rising out of the pool, reaching down to scoop up Starscream as well before heading into their nest. "I think we could all use a little more rest. It's been a rough few days for us."

He carefully laid down, still holding both of his mates against him. Starscream wriggled a little, slipping down to rest against Predaking's side, his helm against the dragon-mech's shoulder and one hand stretched across his chest. The Seeker let out a content sigh and went still, to which Predaking chuckled a little.

Sunstreaker purred and nodded, spike tucking away now that it was spent. “Yes.” He agreed. “It has… and hopefully it’ll be getting better.” He purred.

As Sunstreaker settled down against him, he stretched his hand across his mate’s chest and laced his fingers with Starscream’s, nuzzling his helm into his mate’s shoulder and neck. “Mm~ Sleep well, my King.” He kissed his shoulder softly, and cycled his vents softly before settling down for a well sated recharge.


	49. Panic Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> Warnings: Birth begins here - some blood.

The months that followed had been rough on them all. The kids had come back after a week, and most of the things were solved. Sunstreaker still had nightmares, but it was not often anymore. They didn’t make him nearly as sick of his frame as they did before… but he still would not permit touch to his valve. It had healed about a month or so after the little ones returned, but he didn’t want anyone touching it. Not even himself.

It was the day after Starscream’s due date, and Sunstreaker was antsy. This was Starscream’s first birth, and the hatchlings inside were so large… He’d been bedridden the past month, because walking hurt too badly after a time. Sunstreaker wasn’t much better, but he wasn’t as large. The four of them wiggled and moved almost all the time as of the past couple of days, and Sunstreaker was a clingy leech to his Seeker mate. Even right now, he was curled up to Starscream’s side, listening to the little ones writhe and feeling and watching them move. He was trying to calm them to let Starscream sleep… no luck though.

Both carrying mechs had grown, but Starscream’s carrying was rough. His smaller frame ached it seemed, and Sunstreaker massaged his joints whenever he could. It helped, but not enough. Sunstreaker had his own problems with carrying; mostly in the fact that with the extra room, the eggs had grown larger than before. Not as large as the one egg with twins in it before, but they still had two weeks of growth to do, and they were close. The only saving grace was his hips widening. He was very much rounded as his body prepared itself for birth, and his hips, having been widened artificially after his first carrying, was more than ready to lay these eggs.

Gently, his hand spooned over Star’s middle and he kissed what felt like a tiny wing, and purred gently. “How are you feeling, Star?” he asked gently. “I know you said you felt a little funny last night.”

Starscream shifted uncomfortably in the nest, praying mentally for the sparklings to still. He just wanted some rest, but they were so tight on space, and any little motion was amplified and near painful. He sighed slightly as Sunstreaker pet his belly, putting on a smile for his mate. "I am alright. Still insanely uncomfortable, but alright."

There was a shifting inside him, and then a jerk. Starscream sighed. "And now one of them has the hiccups again..." It was incredibly uncomfortable when one of the hatchlings had the hiccups - it more often than not led to the others getting them too, and it made his innards feel like they were vibrating.

Predaking returned with their energon, crooning softly to his mates as he entered. "I've brought you energon, my loves."

Sunstreaker nuzzled him softly and keened. “I’m sorry you’re uncomfortable, love.” He shifted up as one of them jerked, and sighed. “Silly little ones… Calm down now; you’ll be getting out soon, I promise.” He rubbed his abdomen gently. “Any tightenings, or aches, love?” If not… they’d need to get him walking, or perhaps an interface. Those were all ways he’d learned from Ratchet that could start labor when you were due. The one that had hiccups shifted, and he rubbed its back with a gentle but firm hand to help ease them off. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes they shifted before he could fully help.

"No more aches than normal, I think." Starscream replied wearily. "At this point, I'm not even certain that I'd be able to tell."

Sunstreaker shifted and rolled like a giant golden whale as Predaking came in. He purred back and smiled. “Thank you, dearest.” He nodded. “Want me to hold them while you help Star sit up?”

Predaking dropped a kiss to both of his mates' forehelms and then nodded, handing the cubes to Sunstreaker to hold before settling behind Starscream to lift him against his chest. The Seeker settled on his side against Predaking's chest - he couldn't sit with his back to him because of the weight of the sparklings on his spinal column - accepting the cube a moment later from his golden mate. He sipped at it rather listlessly - he wasn't particularly hungry, but he knew that he needed to eat.

Sunstreaker gave a soft smile and gave him his cube. “Trust me, my love, you will know when you feel it. Laboring contractions are a lot different than sparkling wiggles.” He promised. He drank his own cube, grunting as one of the eggs toppled over onto his tanks and almost made him spit his energon out as it threatened to backflow. Coughing softly, he swallowed down another drink. “Just let us know if anything feels out of the ordinary, or if you feel a trickle down there.”

Starscream smiled a little. "I hope so." He continued to drink quietly, and then set the cube down still half full. He put a hand to the side of his belly, rubbing gently to ease an ache that had started there.

Predaking couldn't help but chuckle softly at Sunstreaker's dilemma - he knew he shouldn't but he'd been there, and it was a little amusing.

Sunstreaker gave him a playful glare and stuck out his glossa, downing his cube fairly quickly. He’d been rather hungry as of late; the eggs were drawing nutrition like crazy to fuel their growth. “You sir,” he spoke to Predaking, “are not funny.” His words were light, showing that even he was humored by what had happened.

As Starscream set down the cube, the ever watchful hawk that Sunstreaker had become tracked his hand to where he rubbed it abdomen. “Would a massage help the ache, love? You know Predaking doesn’t mind holding you while I rub your back.”

The Seeker sighed. "I don't know..." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know. I don't mean to be this.... irritable." He shifted and grunted, and Predaking blinked as the Seeker pressed against him a little harder.

"Star?" he asked softly.

"That was definitely not a sparkling wiggle..." Starscream murmured, a hand going to the side of his belly.

“It's okay love,” Sunstreaker smiled. “You don’t have to apologize.” Seeing his reaction, he paused with a concern look. “Are you okay?”

When he answered them both, Sunstreaker blinked. The prospect of Starscream possibly going into labor left Sunstreaker both excited and nervous as frag. His fins flicked up, attentive, and he chirred softly. “If it’s a tightening, vent through it, Star.” he murmured. Gently he scooted up, having trouble balancing when the eggs shifted, but settled near the Seeker. He reached out to touch, but paused. “May I?” He knew irritable mates sometimes did not want touch of one or the other. Sometimes they demanded both, or sometimes shunned one.

Starscream relaxed after a moment, breathing softly, and nodded to Sunstreaker. "Of course."

Predaking echoed the soft chirr from Sunstreaker, excitement flicking in his spark, both for his mate being free of his burden, and of the prospect of more little ones.

Sunstreaker gently pressed his hand where Starscream had felt the ache, and rubbed the plating softly. His hands kneaded him softly and massaged the plating, hoping to soothe some of the pain. “Are you okay now Star? Was it a contraction?” Cue Sunstreaker going into worrying mate mode, wanting their Starscream comfortable and content.

The sparklings were quiet now - something that rarely happened anymore. Starscream blinked up at the golden mech, and when he spoke his voice was a little frightened. "I-I don't know. Maybe? It's gone now, but it..."

Predaking crooned softly, kissing his helm. "It's alright little one, we're here with you. We've been through this many times, you'll be just fine."

Sunstreaker mirrored Predaking, and gently shifted up to press a kiss to his seeker and soothe him. “Shh, love. It's okay. I promise.” He embraced him through the bond. “It’ll be unpleasant, but it’ll be worth it, to hold them in your arms, to hear them coo to you and trill softly.” he smiled. Sunstreaker gently soothed his hand over Starscream's abdomen and nuzzled him. “You’ll just have to let us know if it happens again, okay dear?”

Starscream nodded slowly. "I will." They sat quietly for a while, Starscream attempting to get some rest while the sparklings were still for once, but with a hiss he tensed again, hands clawing slightly at Predaking's thigh.

The dragon-mech hummed softly. "Contractions. Congratulations, Star, you're officially in labor. That was about 25 minutes, I think."

Sunstreaker smiled softly as they waited. When Star tensed, he took his other hand and let him squeeze, gently flexing his fingers every so often to get him to squeeze if it got too bad. “Good, love.” He kissed his helm. “And it was about twenty four, Predaking.” He nodded. “Breathe… It’ll be over by tonight, love, and you can sleep easy.” He nodded with a smile.

"Primus, I hope so." Starscream muttered as he leaned heavily against Predaking when the contraction eased. "I haven't been able to sleep for weeks."

Sunstreaker smiled softly and nuzzled him. “You’ll get to rest all you like.” He smiled. “We’ll care for them until you’re ready to be moving.” He promised.

The dragon-mech purred gently, hands slipping down to rub gently at the Seeker's back. Starscream responded with a pleased purr, optics half shuttering. "You should try to get some sleep now, my love." Predaking murmured. "The contractions take a while to get going, and you'll need your strength."

The Seeker nodded slightly, optics already closed. "Mmhmm..." He was out two minutes later, venting softly.

As the Seeker dropped off, Sunstreaker nuzzled Predaking. “They’ll be here soon!” He smiled widely, and settled down to wait.

Predaking returned the nuzzle with a happy purr. "Yes, they will. I do hope he can get some good rest before labor really gets going..."

Sunstreaker smiled and chuckled. “Me too… I think I’ll catch some rest too, before it gets going. His contractions will wake me. He has my hand after all.” He chortled and settled back, optics closing for a short nap.

Streamdancer crept into her creators' room, and snuck towards the nest. =Sire? Is everything okay? We thought you’d be coming back out soon.=

Predaking looked up as Streamdancer entered - one of the eldest of their brood, she was nearly nine years old, and quickly reaching around half of the size of her sire, about 100 feet long from muzzle to tail tip. They were all smart and caring, but Streamdancer was undeniably the mother of the group, and Predaking bet that before long she would become the matriarch of her own little clan of her siblings when they decided to leave home. It wouldn't be long.

Predaking smiled at her slightly. "Everything's fine, little one. Your Papa's just gone into labor."

Streamdancer blinked, and shifted closer. She did not enter the nest, but rather settled near her Sire’s back. =I see… Siblings are coming then.= She purred softly. =Sire? While Cari and Papa rest, can I talk to you? We don’t have to leave. Just… its important.=

Predaking nodded to Sunstreaker. "Of course, rest all you need. I will wake you if he does not."

He blinked a little in surprise as Streamdancer came closer and asked to talk, but nodded in response. "What is it, little one?"

Sunstreaker smiled and dropped off to recharge, breathing gently.

Streamdancer reached out and nuzzled her Sire with a soft purr. =We’re not so little any more, Sire.= She spoke. =We’re getting bigger now, and with more hatchlings and sparklings coming, there’s not enough room without making the cave unstable. We all barely fit in our nest anymore.= She rested her helm on his shoulder with a sigh. =The eight of us were thinking… perhaps we are ready to leave home, Sire. We would stay together until we all find our loves like you did with Papa and Cari, but there’s not enough space here… I didn’t want to distress Cari or Papa, because you know how clingy they are to us when they carry, which is why I asked you first. Should we?= Her optics were unsure, and the femmling was looking to her sire for guidance on what to do.

Predaking chuckled softly. "I know that, but you will always be my little one."

He listened quietly, and then smiled. "If that is what you want, 'Dancer, then I think that you should do it. You can always come back and visit, and our family is always getting larger. We can only dig out this mountain for so long before it gives out on us."

He nuzzled her gently, petting her helm. "It does not surprise me that you are thinking of this - I always knew you were a leader, my darling. I think that you should go and find your own way, but know that we are always here if you should need us. Though... perhaps we should wait until after your Carrier has this clutch."

A soft smile and chuckle, and then the dragon-mech patted her helm. "Now, would you mind taking your siblings out for a while? It would probably be best if they were not here for the birth of their newest siblings - I have little doubts that Star will be doing some screaming."

Streamdancer nodded softly and nuzzled him. =I know, Sire… Perhaps when this valley has nothing left for you, you will relocate to an even bigger mountain.= She purred gently.

Her optics brightened in a flush. =I might not have been the oldest, but I did try, Sire. I suppose I’m like you and Cari, and Papa in that.= She chirred. =Yes, we’ll wait until Cari has his clutch. We were planning too, anyways… perhaps we might stay until the eggs hatch? I would like my siblings to know me before I go.=

At his request, she nodded and got up. =Of course, Sire. Make sure Papa is okay. You and Cari were overheard once talking about your troubles with us. Make sure he’s okay, too.= She nuzzled him again before sauntering out. =I’ll take them all on a flight. We’ll go play in the lake, if that’s alright.=

"Mmm, perhaps we will." Predaking agreed. "And of course, you can stay as long as you like. I simply meant that it would be better to wait to tell them until after the eggs were laid. Let's not give your Carrier any unneeded stress - because we both know that he would stress about it."

He returned the nuzzle. "I will take care of them, my little one. Go have fun, and keep an optic on everyone. I will have your Carrier comm you when everything is over."

Streamdancer flicked the black of her tail, the gold and orange streaks flashing. =Of course Sire,= She smiled. =We’ll be careful not to mention it around him either.= She chirred.

Heading to the main room, she gathered them all and headed out. =I’ll listen for Cari, Sire.=

Time passed rather uneventfully - it was several hours before Starscream's contractions began to lengthen and the time between shorten, and privately Predaking was a little worried. This seemed like a long time to him - but perhaps it was simply because his last labor had been so quick that he was unsure of what was natural. The Seeker rode them out fairly easily, not liking them one bit, but not complaining either.

It wasn't until his oil broke that things started to seem off.

Starscream was rubbing at his side again, a frown on his features. "This one spot hurts." he said quietly. "Not sure why. I mean... it all hurts, but this spot..." He suddenly squealed in surprise. "What was that?!"

Predaking laughed softly. "That was your oil breaking, Star, it's perfectly normal." The dragon-mech blinked as he glanced down where the liquid was seeping between the Seeker's legs - the oil breaking was normal, but he didn't think that the faint blue tint of the liquid was.

Sunstreaker frowned as he spotted the blue in the fluids. He pursed his lips, but otherwise outwardly did not give any alarm. He did comm. Ratchet though, and tell him to expect a call soon if something went wrong. “Your contractions are going to get a bit painful from here, love,” he soothed softly. “Will you let me check your dilation?” He wiggled his digits. “I’m very gentle, I promise. Preds can vouch for me.”

//I let Ratchet know to expect a Comm. If something goes wrong. The blue is not normal, Preds… but don’t let Star know. He needs to stay calm and in control. Panic will make it worse. It might just be a nicked spot from a horn or a pede or something.//

Starscream nodded, shifting a bit. Predaking helped him roll onto his back, where the Seeker spread his legs after a moment.

//Of course. It could be nothing at all.// Predaking agreed quietly through their bond. He held Starscream gently, humming softly to soothe him as he fidgeted a little at the touch of Sunstreaker's fingers.

Sunstreaker smiled gently and subspaced lube. He waggled his brows teasingly hoping to get at least a smile from his mate as he lubed up his hand gently. Teasing it around his valve rim, Sunstreaker gently slid his hand in. This would help stretch him some for their birth, and also help lubricate him. Gently, his fingers slid up, and he brushed the bottom of his gestational chamber. “Mm… you’re a little smaller then you should be for breaking your oil,” Something Ratchet said could happen… Ratchet, really, was turning Sunstreaker into a midwife, he realized with a sudden snort, “but I can stretch you to the right size. Are you okay with that? If not, your labor will be a little bit longer.”

Starscream hissed faintly as Sunstreaker pressed a hand into him, but didn't move, clutching at Predaking's forearms. The pain in his side flared, and he panted faintly.

//Sun...// Predaking murmured quietly as the golden mech finished. //His spark is beating very fast - perhaps it would be best to let this go at its own pace for a little while, I think he's frightened. If he's scared the labor will take a little longer anyway.//

Sunstreaker nodded to Predaking and removed his hand, cleaning it carefully. //Then let us calm him. We’ll leave it be then.// Sunstreaker gently scooted up to Starscream and pulsed reassurance through the bond. “Easy, love. You’re okay. Its gonna be okay.” He rubbed his hand gently over the spot he’d said hurt, and rubbed softly, soothingly, careful not to press too hard on sore spots. He offered his hand. “Squeeze with a contraction, okay? Don’t push yet… just relax.”

The Seeker nodded, his optics a little wide and his breathing a little fast, hands still clutching at Predaking's thighs. As Sunstreaker offered his hand he clutched at it, trying to relax as best he could. Predaking nuzzled at his helm, purring softly to try and help him calm a little.

"You're doing fine, love." the dragon-mech whispered gently. He frowned a little as he noticed the chill to the mech's hand where it was clenched at his thigh, but said nothing about it. Stress could cause the chilling of armor, especially in the fingers.

Starscream whimpered faintly at the next contraction, hand flying from Predaking's thigh to press to his chest just above the curve of his belly.

Sunstreaker nuzzled him as he went into his next contraction, and keened softly. “Easy, easy… breathe…” he embraced him over the bond, purring gently to him. His other hand rubbed his abdomen gently, softly, trying to help ease the pain. He siphoned some on the bond, but could do little else. Did his chest hurt?

Starscream whined softly as the contraction eased off, but continued to rub at his chest. "Hurts..." he pressed out between clenched denta.

Predaking shifted uncomfortably, intensely worried. The dragon-mech pressed a hand to Starscream's forehelm, optics flying wide the cool temperature of his silver mate. //Sun-!//

Whatever protest the dragon might have had was cut off as Starscream suddenly reeled a little against his body, optics rolling. "Not... feel so... good..." the Seeker groaned out, helm bobbing on a weak neck before he went limp in Predaking's grasp. 


	50. Drifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 8/14/13  
> =Dragon speech=  
> //bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> ~Hatchling speech~  
> Warnings: Graphic birth/delivery scene with some blood.

 “STAR!?” Sunstreaker squeaked. The golden mech started, and looked down between his mate's legs. All he could see was blood flowing steadily now, and his armor tensed, panic setting in. ::RATCHET!:: He howled to the medic. ::Star’s bleeding bad and the sparklings haven't come yet!:: He shivered softly. “Keep him awake, Preds, something's wrong. I’m talking to Ratchet.” His voice shook with terror, and his abdomen tightened in anxiety.

Predaking keened softly as Starscream lost consciousness in his arms, patting his cheek gently to try and wake him, but getting no response. The scent of blood was terrifying, and he listened to Sunstreaker, watching as his mate's optics flew wide and he swallowed thickly.

Ratchet had been getting ready, and he froze, before rushing. ::What are the symptoms, Sun? I’m not ready yet, and I need to know what to bring.::

Sunstreaker shivered softly. ::His chest is hurting, and he had pain in one spot of his belly. He’s bleeding out his valve, Ratchet, and he’s cold… his spark rate’s fast too.::

Ratchet flitted through his memory store, and groaned before hurrying. ::It sounds like he’s got a gestational rupture, Sunstreaker. You’re going to have to cut him open now, and take out the sparklings before they go into distress. They need out ASAP, and I’m not there. Can you do it?::

Sunstreaker was silent for a second, shock filling him. He… he had to open his mate’s belly? “R-r-…” He stuttered out-loud first.

::Can you do it Sunstreaker, or does Predaking need to? They need out now!::

::I can do it,:: He clicked back nervously.

::Good. Inform them, and then make an incision along the base of his belly with your claws. Careful of the little ones.::

Sunstreaker gulped and keened softly. ::Alright.:: He looked to Predaking and Starscream nervously. “I need to remove the sparklings via c-section… Ratchet can't get here fast enough, and they need out now…” He shifted up to Starscream’s abdomen, sitting between his legs now in the puddle of blood and oil. “Hold him for me, Preds…” Over the bond, Sunstreaker trembled, spark rate picking up quickly. He had to get a hold of himself, this was for their mate and their children…

The dragon blinked in shock at Sunstreaker's quiet, panicked words, but nodded, carefully shifting his grip on Starscream to contain him should he wake and try to fight. He sent reassurance, strength, and confidence over the bond, praying that everything would be alright.

Sunstreaker nodded softly and shivered. He was glad that their race, unlike the humans, did not have intestines in the way of the chamber. His claws pulled out, long and sharp, and before he could lose his nerve, they sank gently into Starscream’s belly, right above his pelvis. He carefully opened him in a crescent shape, and watched as the energon flowed out. He perked faintly, and quickly subspaced the IV lines and tossed them to Predaking, along with two subspaced cubes of energon. “Plug him in!” He said quickly. “He’s losing energon too fast!”

Predaking immediately did as he was told, letting go of the Seeker's arms as he realized that Starscream was unconscious and likely to remain that way, the energon-loss and the trauma to his body too much for him. He hurriedly hooked up the drip, something that they had all been taught to do years ago, hooking the bag onto his own shoulder to keep it dripping properly.

His hands carefully shifted into his body, and found the gestation chamber. The sparklings were writhing now, panicked just like their carrier had. He made an incision along the bottom, right where sparklings would normally drop too, and reached his hand inside. His hand grabbed the first helm he could, and gently guided it out of the hole. The sparkling wiggled and flailed as he cut the lines connecting them to Star, and he cradled a tiny Predacon hatchling in his arms. He popped the sack and removed it when it tore at it with its claws, and gently set it down by Predaking, not even bothering to check gender or color beyond that it was red and silver.

His hands delved back into Starscream to grab the next, and he began to remove it swiftly, groaning at the blood he was losing. Sunstreaker’s armor shivered, and he held on tight to the wiggling body. He drew out a purple winged sparkling and set it next to the other after pulling it from the sack, shortly followed by a silver sparkling that literally was wiggling out of its carrier on its own. With that sack cut, he set it down and delved in for the last one, who was evading his hand.

Out in the main room, Ratchet bridged in, and took off for the nest. “Predaking? Sunstreaker? Starscream? The main nest, right?”

He checked on each sparkling that was laid near him, helping to clear the vents of the second one when the little golden femme coughed. They were all alright, panting raggedly their first breaths of air, but moving, their little optics bright and armor healthy with color.

Starscream, however, was beginning to gray. The color was leeching from his wings and fingers, his body growing heavy as the tension drained from him.

"We're in here!" Predaking nearly screamed as he heard Ratchet's voice, his spark pounding in panic.

Sunstreaker got the last sparkling out in time for Ratchet to come rushing in, and practically lifted the mech out of the way. Sunstreaker removed the sack from the fourth one, and gently moved them all off to the side, so that they wouldn’t see their carrier like this. His spark reached out, and pulsed strength to Star to boost his coloring. The stressed golden mech held the little ones close and keened softly, tearing up as his mate grayed before his optics.

Ratchet dropped in the puddle before, and reached up inside the Seeker’s slowly unswelling abdomen. His digits located the rupture that was draining the seeker gray, and began to rapidly solder it. He didn’t have **time** to set up a stabilizer, or he’d flat-line before he could fix him. Ratchet got the suction tool out and began to remove the pooling fluids. He injected something into the lines that stopped the mech’s still contracting abdomen, and growled as Starscream continued to gray.

With the patch fixed up, he moved down and began to fix the relatively clean cut that Sunstreaker did. It was a bit wide, but it was good for his first go. Fixing Starscream's gestational chamber was delicate work, but he did it quickly, rapidly sealing the Seeker up.

When all that was left was the scar across his abdomen, He moved up to his chest and unlocked the locks on the plate. Starscream’s fading spark showed, and Ratchet reached in, taking it in his hand. A needle injected right into the glowing orb as he grasped it carefully, and injected fresh highly refined energon into his spark. The color began to brighten immediately, and Ratchet gave it an electrical shock. Starscream’s frame twitched with the volt, and his spark beat began to pick up.

Out of immediate danger, Ratchet subspaced his portable stabilizer and set it next to the Seeker, plugging the ends gently into the sides of his spark. The rate began to rise more, at a steady rate, until it leveled out about normal. Ratchet hovered until it did, watching and injecting energon periodically. When it was to his satisfaction, he moved down and rubbed a salve on the scar, and injected an anti infection fluid in.

Reaching down silently, he began to clean his valve. “He’s stable. He’ll be okay.”

Predaking felt as though all the air had been drained from his body. He crumpled a little, leaning down to rest his forehelm against Starscream's, shaking. //I think.... I think that it's time for me to stop having children....// He whispered faintly.

"Ratchet, can you cut my transfluid lines?" the dragon-mech asked softly. "I can't.... I can't keep seeing this happen. I think it's best if we just put a stop to my breeding."

Sunstreaker couldn’t stop the horrified look on his face plates, and that statement had tears dribbling down. He liked carrying Predaking’s young… and the dragon his... //But… Preds… it's not your fault…//

Ratchet looked up with a grunt. “I can, yes, but it’ll stop you from ever reproducing again.” He blinked. “I suppose if you wanted to try for more hatchlings with Sun, then you could have transfluid drawn and have your mate artificially inseminated.” He sighed. “You know, Predaking, it wasn’t your fault. Starscream has… scarring down there, from the times he’s been damaged before. The rip tore along one of his scars.” He looked at the Seeker. “He won't be able to birth naturally anymore, unless it is well watched at all times for any complications.”

He gazed up. “I won't do it, Predaking, until all three of you come to a decision on it. If you were single, I would have no problems. But you are bonded. You belong to them, just as they to you.”

Predaking sighed faintly. "Very well."

//It **is** my fault. My size that caused the problems both times. I'm just too large for either of you to safely carry for me. I will bear young, and you and Star can help each other, but I cannot watch one of you nearly die again and know that I was the cause.// The dragon-mech replied firmly.

"Will it stop me from carrying, Ratchet? Or just being the sire? Because that is my intention." He grimaced at the news that Starscream would no longer be able to birth naturally, his hands clenching into fists.

Sunstreaker’s mood was doing a one eighty, and he was… hurt, by his mate’s choice and words. Ratchet had assured Sunstreaker that he would be fine carrying his young… But with the scars on Starscreams’s tanks, he understood somewhat. Perhaps it was the last words that irked him, or perhaps it was the panic and everything else that compiled, but Sunstreaker shut the bond tight, stood up, and left to clean in the pool without another word. Starscream was safe… he was okay… But there had been so much blood, and it wasn’t fully Predaking’s fault.

Ratchet watched Sunstreaker go indifferently, knowing he needed a moment to himself. He looked to Predaking with a sigh. “It won't impede your carrying ability, but… you might have some trouble getting it up at times, if you catch my drift. Your transfluids are what gives you the mech hormone. Cutting those off kills that hormone.” He informed him.  He paused with a click and looked down. “I might not have too… I might be able to adjust your code so your sparklings, both carried and produced, will be smaller…” He clicked. “Normal size for their carriers…” He cleaned his hands thoughtfully.

“Its fault on my part, Predaking. I did not ever check him for scarring. He wouldn’t have had this problem if it wasn’t for the scars, you know.” He informed him.

Predaking felt the closing of the bond like a punch to the spark - his spark flailed in the absence of both of his trinemates, but he pushed aside the hurt.

"I just...." he paused, and then covered his face with his hands. "I can't see this again. I can't watch someone I love gray because of me." He shuddered a little, and then nodded. "Even if you can just make it to where multiples are less likely, I feel like it would be safer."

Stressed, afraid, and alone, Predaking shook, optics locked on Starscream's slack face.

Sunstreaker went and cleaned in the pool, shivering and shaking as he finally broke down. He’d nearly lost his mate and his children, and now Predaking was thinking about stopping anymore sparklings from being made… which would be unfair in his mind. All of their children should be part of each of the three… they were **one** … Maybe he was just too stressed to see this how Predaking did, but Sunstreaker didn’t care. He curled up in his little hidden alcove and just curled in on himself. The stress made his abdomen ache faintly, but no more than that. When he was clean, and cold, he got up and almost went to head back to the nest. Instead, he went to the children’s nest, and curled up hidden among the large mounds of pillows.

Ratchet sighed softly and moved over. He tugged Predaking down softly into a motherly hug, and sighed. “I know, Predaking. I know.” He murmured. “May I take a copy of your code with me? I’m not going to be able to do anything for some time, and you won't be reproducing for a while until both mates are healed and not carrying.” He said. Ratchet gently patted his shoulder, and looked at Starscream. “He’ll wake in about an hour or so, with the fluids going in. He’s not going to feel anything; the salve will keep the pain away.” He murmured gently.

“I will try all I can, Predaking,” He said, “To make it so you can still have younglings, but not harm either of them.” Ratchet promised. “If it's not possible… only then will I consent, if they consent as well.”

Predaking nodded slightly, but the feeling of the medic's arms around him made him break finally. A soft sob escaped him, and he clutched at Ratchet, pressing his face against the medic's shoulder and barely restraining a wail.

It was several long moments before he managed to contain himself again, knowing that he needed to be strong for his mates. He wasn't allowed to break down, not now. He wiped at his face and nodded. "I-I understand. Yes, take whatever you need."

Ratchet held him as he cried, and gently chirred to him, rocking him softly. He held him tight, murmuring soft things that he would never murmur to anyone unless they needed to hear them.

When he sat up and let him go, Ratchet gently crooned to him. “Everyone needs the time to break. Its best to do it when you need to, not to bottle it up.” He gently patted his shoulder and held out his hand. “May I see your arm? I’ll take the code, and then you’re free to stay with your Mate. He’ll wake soon.”

The dragon-mech smiled a little sadly. "Yes. But I am the solid one. I'm not allowed to break." He extended his arm, setting it in Ratchet's hand and turning his gaze back to Starscream's face, his spark crying out at the emptiness yawning inside him.

A soft cheep from beside him made him look over, and four little sets of optics stared back at him, curious. He withdrew from Ratchet as the medic let him go, reaching down to scoop up the little ones. "Oh my darlings..." he whispered lightly. "I did not mean to forget you."

~Sire?~ one chirped curiously, a little silver and red one with beautiful purple optics.

Predaking smiled warmly. "Yes, I am your Sire." They all snuggled close at those words, peeping softly, tired after the stress of their birth.

Ratchet took the codes and sighed. “Sunstreaker thought similarly with Sideswipe. He only broke around me, and that was after I would press and wheedle until he’d crack, so he could build up again. Even the strongest are allowed to crack, Predaking.”

He looked to the little ones and chirred softly. “They’re healthy. Sunstreaker did good in delivering them… He’s making a fine medic, for a mech who usually rips things apart.” He clicked. Ratchet chirred softly. “Would you like for me to bring Sunstreaker back in here?”

Predaking shook his helm slightly. "No. If you ask him to return before he's ready it will only upset him. Just.... leave him be."

The dragon shifted in the nest, laying the little ones next to Starscream before transforming, wanting to be in his more comfortable state. The hatchlings curled into Starscream's body, and then against him as he settled, drifting into recharge quietly. Predaking sighed faintly, going still, golden optics still open wide as he kept an optic on his family.

Ratchet nodded and just gently patted him on the shoulder. “Alright… When he wakes, you might want to get him though. It's normal for parents to want their mates near after something like this.” He murmured gently. Leaving the IV’s going, and the spark monitor, he sighed. “He needs to keep this on all night. I’ll return in the morning to remove it… and it’d be best for your other young not to see him right now, lest they panic.” Standing, he backed out of the nest and turned to go.

Sunstreaker could hear them talking and buried himself into the pillows with a sob. He was a terrible parent and mate. He should be there for his children, and yet he can't bring himself to go to them… or his mates… He ran after the stress was done, and he’d promised not to run. He’d gotten hurt over something that wasn’t his decision.

Predaking nodded. =Hopefully he will return on his own. But he's closed me out - I don't even know where he is right now.=

As the medic turned to go Predaking called to him softly. =Thank you, Ratchet.= He curled around Starscream and the hatchlings, shaking softly.

Ratchet paused at the exit, listening to the soft sounding sobs Sunstreaker was making. “Sunstreaker’s hiding in the hatchlings room.” He informed him simply. “He’s crying.” He added before ducking out and going. The groundbridge sounded, and then Ratchet disappeared inside.

Sunstreaker sniffed and choked on a sob, coughing faintly. He didn’t want to open the bond… Primus, he feared Predaking being angry…

The gray mechling wobbled tiredly as he shifted closer to his siblings. ~Sire?~ He asked. ~Yellow bot?~ He questioned. ~Who? Where?~

Predaking shivered a little harder. He had made Sunstreaker cry again. Primus, he really was a terrible mate. He couldn't do anything right - first he'd nearly killed his mate again, and now he was destroying the confidence and trust they'd built with Sunstreaker over the last few months.

The dragon turned his focus to the little gray mechling, struggling to focus. ~He... He's your Papa, little one. He'll be back. Go sleep with your brother and sisters.~

Sunstreaker eventually cried himself into a fitful recharge, exhausted by the stress of almost losing his mate, and tormented by Predaking’s conviction to get rid of his ability to produce little ones.

The little gray one blinked ruby optics at him. ~But… wants him.~ He clicked sadly. ~Cari not wake…~ He sighed and went to his siblings, flopping over onto his purple winged sibling with a chirp. ~Okay…~ It didn’t take him long to settle down into sleep, though he chirped occasionally and shifted.

The dragon's spark broke a little more, but he had nothing else to say to the tiny mechling - unsure of what he even could say to help. Instead he merely lay there, sparkbroken and unable to sleep, merely watching Starscream breathe. 


	51. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> ~Hatchling speech~

It was around an hour, a little more, when the Seeker woke with a small groan. “Mm…” His optics slowly clicked open, arms flexing faintly. He was on his back, and his frame felt cool and light-weight… He remembered pain… agony, really. The fear for himself and his little ones… though four tiny forms sleeping against his side told him they were okay. He could feel Predaking close, but Sunstreaker was… blocked. Why?

“… Preds…?” he asked slowly.

Predaking was instantly aware as soon as Starscream spoke - he had never once closed his optics. =I am here.= he replied, his voice warm as he raised his helm so Starscream could see him. =How do you feel?=

“Tired,” he vented. “Achy… Little ones okay?” he asked softly. They stirred, and were chirping sleepily at him soon enough, with tunes he did not know. He shifted up and winced. It pulled his abdomen some… but he wanted up. He shifted to lean on the side of the nest with a soft sigh, smiling at the little ones. “They’re beautiful… Did you and Sun name them yet? I’m no good with names.” He was blissfully unaware of the unrest.

The dragon wilted a little at Starscream's innocent question. =No.... I... I made a mistake, Star. I made him cry again. I don't even know where he is, he.... he closed me out.=

Starscream wilted some with a tiny keen. “I… I see… he’s closed me out too… but it feels like he’s sleeping… Is… he in one of the other rooms?” he asked hesitantly. “I’m awake now… But… moving hurts, or I’d go find him for us… and you probably didn’t do anything, love… Stress and emotions makes for a powerful mix.”

=Ratchet told me he's hiding in hatchling's room.= Predaking said quietly. =Don't worry. I don't want to bother him if he's sleeping. I don't think he'd want to see me right now anyway, or else I'd go get him.=

Starscream sighed softly. “He’s going to need to face it sometime, Preds…” He clicked softly. “He needs to get in here anyways… they need names, and it’s a family thing.”

The dragon lowered his helm back to the blankets. =This was my fault. I... I asked Ratchet to cut my transfluid lines.=

Starscream's hand reached out and gently petted his mate’s muzzle. “I… understand why you would, Predaking, but I don’t agree… It wasn’t your fault what happened…” he said. “I am… scarred… and I… I didn’t tell anyone…” he glanced away. “It was my fault… for whatever happened.”

The dragon sighed softly. =But it is my size that causes the problems... It happened with Sunstreaker, and now with you. I just... I cannot lose either of you. It would just... shatter me.=

Starscream sighed. “I know, love, I know… but please, don’t blame yourself, okay? You cannot control your coding, just as I cannot with mine… or I would be much taller and not so tiny.”

In the other room, Sunstreaker stirred, helm raising, awareness unwittingly flitting across the bonds. His frame hurt, ached, with the awkward position he’d laid in, and his legs were numb from the eggs. His optics were dry, and he still wanted to cry, but more from the idiocy of himself then anything.

At the faint trickle of awareness from Sunstreaker, Predaking shivered a little. =Call for him, Star. I... don't think he wants to speak to me.=

The Seeker tilted his helm and sighed. “You will have to talk eventually, Predaking.” He murmured gently, tiredly. //… Sun…? Can you come back please…?//

//No… I was stupid and I made Predaking mad… I’ll just… stay here, where I don’t upset anyone.//

//You’re upsetting me by not being here.// Starscream clicked. //Now come here. He’s not angry. He thinks he’s upset you.//

//He has… but it's my own stupidity that won't let me come, Star… just… name them without me… I’ll… stay where I won't upset anyone.//

//Sun… please…? Don’t make me get up. I will. You know I will…//

Sunstreaker keened. //Primus Star… just… stop, please… It's… hard… He wants his lines cut, and… And that’s what Sides had wished on me when Windracer died… it hits home… And these Primus damned mood swings aren’t helping anything.//

Starscream tilted his helm down with a sigh. //Please? Just come for me? I want to see you… to hold you… please?//

Sunstreaker shifted with a silent sigh, and didn’t bother to wipe the dried tears on his face. He shifted to get up, but found himself stuck. He shifted in his sleep, and now his frame wouldn’t get out of the cradle of pillows he was stuck in. //I would… I’m stuck in the pillows…//

The Seeker sighed. “He’s stuck…” he said. “In the pillows… and… he said why it upset him.” His tired optics looked to Predaking. “Sides had wished him to cut his own when their first sparkling died… Can you help him? Or… help me up so that I can?”

It was as though someone had reached into the dragon's chest, grabbed hold of his spark, and squeezed mercilessly until it was nothing more than dust. For a long moment Predaking couldn't move, couldn't **breathe** , and then he pulled in a shuddering vent of air. =Oh Primus, what have I done...=

He shook his helm. =No, stay here. I will go get him. Hopefully.... Hopefully he can find it in him to forgive me.= Rising to his paws, the dragon made his way out of the nest, transforming just before he reached the hatchlings' room and quietly making his way inside.

"You didn’t know,” Starscream murmured softly. “And alright.” He clicked softly as he watched him go. “He will, Preds, he will…”

Predaking paused as he entered the little room, almost awkward. "Sun... I... can you ever forgive me? I shouldn't have said that... I just...."

Sunstreaker froze as he heard Predaking come inside, and internally groaned. Primus… he… didn’t want to do this right now. His vents hitched and he sniffled softly. “You didn’t say anything that wasn’t in your right to say.” He hiccupped softly. “There’s nothing to forgive, because you didn’t do anything wrong…”

The dragon flinched. "I did. And I've made you upset again. That's all I ever seem to do anymore." He sighed slightly. "I'm only here to help you because Star shouldn't get up yet. I suppose that after we name the little ones I'll just stay in here for now."

He reached down and pulled Sunstreaker to his pedes, carefully setting him down before turning, transforming as he moved and leading the way back to the other nest. He settled himself down near the wall, on the opposite side of Starscream from the golden mech. The dragon also carefully closed his side of the bond, not wanting to flood either mate with the spark deep depression that was slowly taking over him.

On his pedes, Sunstreaker wobbled and stumbled some, his frame aching and stiff, coupled with numb legs that made it hard to walk. “It’s my own fault for getting upset.” He sniffed. “And if you stay in here, then I’ll stay in the energon storage room. A trine is not a trine if one is missing, and I won't feel the emptiness of the nest without you… We’re not one if we’re apart…” Stiffly, he went and settled next to the sparklings as Predaking settled away. His joints creaked and groaned stiffly. “I’m here, Star…” he murmured softly.

“I see that,” Starscream murmured to Sunstreaker, tired with his tone of voice, and exhausted with his frame movements. “I want you close before I recharge… But I want our little ones named too… I’m no good at names.”

While they’d been gone, the Seeker had closed his optics. However, as Predaking came in and closed the bond, Starscream was quick to drive a wedge in and wiggle it open just a bit for him and him alone. //Don’t you do this to me too, Predaking.// he said. //You and me both preached to Sunstreaker about getting through things **together** , as **one**. You pulling away is just going to prove our words to be wrong. Now get over here and curl around us please… I’m cold and miss your warmth.//

Predaking blinked at Starscream, but after a moment rose and moved closer, curling around his family. He hesitated just before touching Sunstreaker, but then relaxed and slowly curled a little tighter, still shaking a little.

 “I'm no good at names either.” Sunstreaker ducked his helm as a little gold hatchling bobbled to him and collapsed on his leg. The little silver-gray one seemed to be ignoring him, which hurt, but he supposed he deserved it. Gently holding the purple winged hatchling to his chest, he purred. A feminine purr came back at him and the little one, probably a femme, settled against him contently, looking over her siblings happily.

=I.... thought you did pretty well naming our last clutch.= Predaking said quietly after a moment, watching the hatchlings as they toddled around.

Sunstreaker did not shy away from Predaking’s touch, but neither did he lean into the dragon. Instead, he continued to stroke the purple winged femmling in his arms as she chirped and nuzzled him. “I pulled those names out of nowhere,” he murmured softly. “I’m not a good namer…” His fingers gently stroked along the little purple winged femmling’s back, and a whip like tail flitted up happily and accidently smacked him. “Sky blue optics and a whip like tail.” He mused.

The little one in Sunstreaker's arms began to chirp. ~Starwhip!~ she proclaimed happily, seemingly choosing one for herself.

Predaking couldn't help but chuckle faintly. =It seems she's got an idea of what she wants to be called.= He did his best not to react to Sunstreaker's ignoring of him, though his spark cowered a little. Starscream pushed comfort at him, but it did little to help.

The silver and red hatchling wobbled faintly and flopped over onto Predaking’s legs. She gazed up at him with violet optics and chirped insistently, tiny claws scrabbling over his leg to try and climb higher. A storm of clicking left her when she made it to the top and she wobbled and bounced happily.

Predaking blinked at the little silver and red hatchling, and then purred at her and nuzzled her gently. =I think you will be called Violetstorm, for those pretty optics.=

Violetstorm nuzzled him back contently, chirping softly as she flopped on his arm contently. He was warm, and he made a happy purring noise.

The gray and black little males huddled to Starscream, cheeping and chirping lovingly. They nosed at him and flopped onto his hands like wobbly kittens demanding the attentions of their mother.

Starscream smiled. "I like those." He petted the two little mechlings, kissing their helms gently. He passed a hand over little wings, blue on a black frame. "Darkblaze." he said quietly, and then looked to the little gray one. "And Graycloud."

=Wonderful.= Predaking said softly.

The little femmling peeped at her Sire and curled into her Papa, chirping and nuzzling his face. Sunstreaker gently shifted her down so he’d be able to talk without getting a mouth full of tail. “Starwhip, eh?” Gradually, the golden mech was relaxing with the younglings, though his frame… hurt and ached. Nothing to be done about that, he mused as he shifted just a titch closer to Predaking, the warmth of his frame soothing. It took him some time of nonchalant scooting, before his back brushed along Predaking’s frame.

“Violetstorm, Darkblaze, and Graycloud.” Sunstreaker parroted. “I like them. They’re beautiful and fitting.” He smiled softly over at Starscream. “You’re amazing, Star.” His helm fins twitched and flitted some, the left over nerves from before.

Starwhip moved from Sunstreaker’s arm to sitting on his side. She stared up at her sire, opened her mouth, and began to make a continual squealing noise. She wanted to see his face, and from his current angle, she couldn’t. But, she also didn’t want to leave the pretty yellow-gold mech, who was so like her own coloring. ~Sire!~

The little mechlings cuddled closer to Starscream, purring at the pets and kisses before settling down sleepily at his side. Graycloud clung to Starscream’s side, and Darkblaze curled faintly into his wings that were visible with their flat state.

Starscream purred a little in contentment, petting the little mechlings curled against his side and smiling at Sunstreaker. "It was thanks to the both of you."

Sunstreaker smiled softly back at Starscream. “It was thanks to all of **us**.” He murmured softly. His back shifted again, and pressed firmly to Predaking’s side. The warmth of the plating helped him relax, and his vents exhaled that relaxation in a whoosh of air.

Predaking blinked in surprise as Sunstreaker's back touched him, but felt a spur of hope blossom in his spark. He chuckled softly as Starwhip began to squeal, turning his helm and lowering it closer, optics on Sunstreaker as he moved down to nuzzle their daughter. =Hello little one.= he said quietly, voice warm.

Sunstreaker's fins flicked at the squealing that came from Starwhip, and he blinked, chirring softly. He watched Predaking lower his helm, just as Predaking watched him. However, Starwhip drew his attention when she stood on her hind legs to wrap her paws over her Sire’s muzzle and hug him. Sunstreaker raised a hand and supported her rump so she didn’t fall, and held it there until she dropped down.

Starwhip had let out a content chirr when he’d nuzzled her, but was now firmly attached to his face rubbing her helm against his with a childish affection. =Sire!= She exclaimed happily. =Warm!=

Violet Storm chirred and wiggled from Predaking. She clambered up and over his leg again, before going to curl up with Starscream, nuzzling up to his neck with a sleepy sound. The last one awake was Starwhip, and the little excited femme was beginning to yawn against Predaking.

Predaking huffed a breath at the little hatchling, chuckling as she squealed at him happily. He raised his helm a little, a smile in his optics as she hung on, little hind legs flailing in the air before he set her back down.

Starscream watched this fondly, laughing softly as Predaking lifted Starwhip, and then again as Violetstorm nuzzled against his neck, tickling him. "I think it's time for us all to get some sleep."

Starwhip had squealed happily again as he’d lifted her, little pedes flailing and tail lashing happily. When she’d been set down, she wiggled and chirped, letting him go for now. She turned faintly, hearing her Cari’s voice, and bobbled herself down Sunstreaker’s abdomen, and to the nest floor. She wiggled over and flopped across her brother’s backs with a content croon, before settling in a happy pile of sleepy hatchlings.

Sunstreaker watched with a smile, grunting softly as her walking across his abdomen made the eggs roll. His frame shifted, joints groaning stiffly as he cuddled into the pillows, trying to stretch out the ache in his joints. ::You can come back, Streamdancer. It's all okay now, but you and the others need to stay in the main room until tomorrow. We’re going to rest in here. Everyone is okay though.::

Given that she had a one way, like Predaking, Sunstreaker got no answer. But he didn’t need one; he trusted her. “Sleep sounds good.” If he could sleep.

Starscream was already heading back to sleep, petting the little pile of hatchlings gently, his optics dim as he sank into recharge.

Predaking lowered his helm back to the ground, sighing faintly. He felt better, but he still knew that he had done something wrong. Whatever trust Sunstreaker had in him.... he had destroyed that. He closed his optics, but did not sleep. 


	52. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Bond speech//  
> =Dragon speech=

Sunstreaker tried to sleep. He did. His body was just too tense, knotted, and tightly wound, no matter how tired he might be.

It took him a little bit, but he sighed and eventually sat up. One hand rubbed his lower back the best he could, and the other calmed the eggs shifting tightly inside of him. He sighed softly again, and put a hand on Predaking’s side and hefted himself up onto his pedes. He needed a soak… it was the only thing he could think of that would relax him. As he headed out to the main room, he noted that the brood were still out playing. No doubt, the silly little ones were playing sharks in the lake, or hide and seek. It wasn’t like they needed air.

Sunstreaker stiffly settled into the water with a groan, leaning on the side. The water was cold, and wasn’t helping, and it was frustrating him faintly.

Predaking didn't open his optics until Sunstreaker had left the nest, but after a moment he pushed himself up, carefully so he didn't disturb Starscream and the hatchlings, and then followed his golden mate out into the main area.

He watched for a moment while Sunstreaker tried to get comfortable, and then sighed faintly. =I... I know you don't particularly want to see me right now, but I could warm the water for you. I could sit on the other side, you don't have to look at me.=

Sunstreaker had lifted his helm with a click as he heard Predaking approach faintly. His fins flicked, and he clicked softly. “I’m not angry at you, Predaking.” He murmured tiredly, a hand motioning him to join him as he hid his face in his other arm. “I’m angry at myself for getting upset. It’s your right to…” he flicked his fingers, knowing the other knew what he meant. “And I shouldn’t dictate your choice. Please… you didn’t do anything wrong… I’m just moody and the stress from earlier didn’t help.”

The dragon sighed softly. =Sun.... I just... I'm so tired, of watching those that I love get hurt. I know that neither you nor Starscream think that this was my fault, but it **is** , at least somewhat. It was my CNA that sparked those little ones in the both of you, my size that made them large enough to nearly kill you.=

He carefully climbed into the water as he spoke, letting the fires in his chassis spin to warm the water. =And you were right. And I'm sorry. It's not a decision that I should make on my own. It's something that should be talked about - my fears... I need to share them with you. Ratchet said that he might be able to tweak my coding, to keep me from sire multiples, or to make them a little smaller.=

The water where Sunstreaker was sitting was cold even after Predaking had gone in and begun to warm it. The golden mech sighed, listening to him, before stiffly shifting and swimming over to Predaking. He didn’t touch the dragon, but he made it known that he was open to it if Predaking wished too.

“I understand you not wanting to watch us possibly be harmed, Predaking.” he said. “But you also have to understand, that having children wouldn’t be the same. They would only look like me and Star, unless we got you sparked, and eventually, they would probably ask **why** none of them looked like you.” He sighed.

“Ratchet is good with coding.” He said. “If it's doable, Ratchet can do it.” He said firmly. “What do you fear, Predaking? Besides losing us. That’s a shared fear.” Sunstreaker leaned forwards and began to rub his lower back, blowing soft ripples of air into the water. The warmness coming from the dragon behind him was helping, but the knots in his cabling still needed to come out. The ones he could reach, anyways. “I would prefer you to keep your transfluid lines active… but I suppose if Ratchet can't, then… we deal with it.”

The dragon flinched at the mention of future sparklings possibly questioning them. =I... had not thought of that.= He watched Sunstreaker struggle a little, and then transformed slowly, reaching out and massaging at Sunstreaker's back. "Losing you is the worst. I've said it before - I nearly lost myself when Skywarp died. If I lost either of you... I don't know if I could handle another blow like that. And you two... you are closer to me than Skywarp ever was. If losing him nearly killed me... I do not want to think about losing you. But hurting you, seeing you in pain.... I fear all of those things."

When large warm hands replaced his own, Sunstreaker tensed at first, before relaxing under the familiar touch of his mate. “Most don’t think of what sparklings question.” He mused. “If one of us died, the two remaining would survive.” He said. “We’d cling that much tighter to one another, but we wouldn’t be alone. Being alone is very, very different.” He sighed. “You wouldn’t survive, Predaking, if we both went. Same for me, and same for Star. My spark would give out, and I’d be graying right alongside you.” He looked at the other gently, tiredly, as his cables unwound and the ache of his frame began to die off. “Pain is a part of parenthood, Predaking.” He clicked. “But I know what you mean… Luck seems to be against us. But we strive on, because that’s all we can do.” The golden mech mused.

Predaking shivered a little. "I understand what you feel, now that I've thought about it. I would like Ratchet to try, but if it doesn't work... then we'll just have to be careful in the future. No more of this birthing alone without him if it's one of you two. I can't watch either of you gray again. I'm not strong enough."

Sunstreaker's helm tilted some and he looked up at him. “Ratchet would be welcome most times.” He nodded. “I can see the size one working, but in reality, multiples are going to happen. I have the code, you have the code, Starscream has the code. Why else do you think we’re swimming in younglings, Predaking?”

Sunstreaker leaned back faintly against the hands massaging him and gave a small content sound. “I’ll talk to Ratchet on getting more training for this kind of stuff.” He clicked. “Birthing, complications, the like… and how I can help Star if he carries again.”

"Yes, we do seem to get nothing but bad luck." Predaking agreed quietly, and then chuckled softly along with Sunstreaker. "We are swimming in younglings, but I don't see  you complaining."

“Me complain about younglings?” Sunstreaker chuckled. “Never. I love them too much to complain about them. I wanted to be swimming in them, if you remember.” He smiled.

Predaking chuckled softly. "Mmm, I do remember that. And I think we've succeeded quite nicely."

“We’ve excelled in it, dear, not just succeeded.” the golden mech winked.

Sunstreaker offered a dry chuckle. “I’m not strong enough either, Predaking. Starscream was graying under my claws while I was trying to save our younglings. Primus, Predaking… it stressed me, a lot.” He sighed. “It stressed me too much. It’s a bit off topic, but you don’t want me to keep things from you, so it ought to be made known that my abdomen tightened in what felt like a stress induced contraction. I haven't had one since, but I don’t want you angry at me for hiding things.”

Concern flared through the dragon and the slowly relaxing bond. "You had a contraction?" He shifted, moving around to sit in front of Sunstreaker, a large hand passing across the curve of his stomach. "Are you alright now? There have been no others? Should we call Ratchet?"

At the concern flooding him, Sunstreaker sent back reassurance. His hand shifted and rested over Predaking’s own hand. He nodded softly. “I did.” He clicked. “I’m okay now. It was just one, and it was when everything was done and I was hiding in the hatchling's room.” He gently guided the large hand down to cup the soft bulge of an egg. His abdomen was lax and relaxed. “No, no, we’ll be okay, I promise. Ratchet’ll be back tomorrow, and we can talk to him then if it’ll soothe you some.”

Predaking crooned softly, petting at the eggs beneath his hands. "I'm glad - I'm sure they would be alright, but I am not certain that our little family could take that kind of stress this soon. Give us a little bit of time to rest, little ones." he purred to the eggs, stroking the curves of them beneath Sunstreaker's softened armor.

"I would like Ratchet to have a look at you, if you don't mind." Predaking said after a moment. "... Just to be certain."

The petting of the eggs in his abdomen prompted Sunstreaker to relax with a soft sound, leaning back against Predaking. “Mm… They’re pretty content to stay where they are,” he murmured. “I think they were just scolding me for getting so stressed.” He nuzzled his helm to his shoulder gently.

“I don’t mind Ratchet looking and checking things over.” He nodded. “It’d be best, to make sure everything is okay.”

The dragon-mech sighed softly, pressing a few kisses to Sunstreaker's cheek and neck. "I'm sorry. I really am - what I did... I should not have said it at that moment. If nothing else I should have waited. It was thoughtless of me, and I beg your forgiveness."

Sunstreaker clicked softly at the kisses and leaned back against him with a content sound. “It's okay, Predaking. You were right about the incorrect timing, but it's okay. I forgive you.” He nuzzled him softly and grunted as the eggs rolled and battered his tanks and vents. He relaxed some against the warmth of his mate. “I think I might be able to sleep now. Not all the cramps are gone, but I don’t feel so achy anymore.”

Purring softly, Predaking felt the hand that had been wrapped around his spark since Starscream had fainted in his arms begin to loosen, and then finally disappear. He carefully lifted the golden mech into his arms, rising from the pool and heading back towards the nest. "I will keep the nest a little warmer than normal tonight. Perhaps it will help with all of the aches, and I am certain that the hatchlings won't mind."

Sunstreaker settled contently in his arms and nuzzled closer as they stepped out. The eggs rested heavily in his abdomen, and he mused that he was ready to lay them now, if only to sleep peacefully. “Thank you, dearest. The warmth will be welcome, that’s for sure.” He smiled softly and nodded.

When they’d both settled down, Sunstreaker cuddled close to Predaking, sighing contently in his chest. His spark calmed and rested softly, and Sunstreaker opened the bond fully.

Predaking decided to remain in his mech form for the night, wanting to hold his family close. He laid down beside Starscream, Sunstreaker between them, the sparklings on Starscream's other side. He stretched a hand across their bodies to touch the little ones gently - they squeaked in their sleep, but didn't move or wake.

The bond opened and Predaking let out a sigh of relief, relaxing completely into the nest and finally settling down to sleep. There was a moment of silence, and then Starscream's voice filtered through the bond. //I knew you could do it...// he whispered to them both. //I'm so proud of you...//


	53. Eggs Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ~Hatchling speech~  
> Warnings: Beginning of the egg-laying/birthing scene.

The next two weeks were slow and calm. Ratchet returned the next morning and was more than happy to proclaim that everyone was healthy and, in the case of Starscream, on the way to healing. The Seeker was restricted to bed rest for a few days, but that didn't dampen his mood any - he was more than happy to stay in the nest and tend to the hatchlings.   
Predaking had been happy to find out that Sunstreaker was fine, though Ratchet did caution them all about not stressing him out in the remaining time of his carrying. Currently they were all settled in the nest, Starscream sitting up against Predaking's side, cradling Graycloud in his lap, feeding the little predacon with a smile on his face. Unlike their previous hatchlings, these ones liked to feed from their parents, purring happily as they drank.

Sunstreaker was stretched out on his side, the only comfortable position for him, and rubbing the tight metal of his abdomen. The eggs shifted and rolled, the three moving fluidly within him, having grown little during two weeks. He was content to rest and relax for now. He had this… need to be in the nest. He’d had it the past couple of days, and only ventured out when he needed to relieve the stress on his joints. He was contemplating going to the pool as it was, because his frame was getting another ache through it.

Shifting onto his legs, the golden mech gave a small irritated grunt as an egg poked into his vents, before the whole of his abdomen began to ache. Little contractions like these had been going on for a couple of days, but were five to six hours apart at best. It was normal sometimes. He’d asked Ratchet, and the medic said it was okay.

The ache worsened as he lay back down again, and he sighed, a small grunt leaving him as it passed. The passing left him in a better mood, and he shifted and rolled over, cuddling irritably to Predaking’s other side. Sunstreaker was cuddly and clingy as of the past couple of days. He purred at Graycloud and chuckled, before he found his abdomen being cuddled by Starwhip. “Hello little one,” he smiled.

Predaking purred softly as Sunstreaker shifted a little awkwardly, slightly concerned for his golden mate. He knew that he had been having pains, but had also been told by Ratchet that everything was fine. Nevertheless he was a little worried about how things were going. Starscream chuckled softly at Starwhip, his optics shimmering with affection. "You doing okay, Sunny?"

Sunstreaker gave a soft exvent and nuzzled Predaking’s leg with a sigh as he pillowed his helm on it. “Yeah, I’m okay. My abdomen aches some, and has been for a while. I’m pretty sure it’ll be today or tomorrow.” He nodded. He was technically one day past due, but unless it was an artificially done impregnation, no one really knew the true due date. “Just waiting on a contraction and pondering swimming some. You up for letting your welds relax some in the water?”

=Hopefully they will come soon. I know that you are uncomfortable.= Predaking said softly, humming a little.

Starscream nodded his agreement, and then smiled. "Ratchet did say that I could do a little walking today. I'm sure that walking to the pool and back won't be too much." he grinned, bouncing Greycloud a little as the hatchling finished his meal. "And I'm sure the little ones would like to be in the water as well."

Sunstreaker nodded and sat up gingerly. Starwhip chirped and gently pounced his belly for another nuzzle, noting it seemed tighter than normal. It was usually soft and made a wonderful pillow. Sunstreaker clicked softly with a hum, and gently lifted her into his arms. “I’m very uncomfortable, but I’ll deal.” He chuckled. “And I’m sure the water will feel good on your welds, Starscream, if not on your joints too. I know that sitting too long leaves you achy.” He smiled to him softly and their two little mechlings scrabbled up and clung to his shoulders with determined chirps.

As soon as they heard the word water, all four were chirping and bouncing, even Graycloud. ~Water!~ All four had been introduced not long ago, and were obsessed with swimming. Sunstreaker mused that it was probably like flying, only wetter.

He smiled to Predaking, sheepish. “After you give Star a hand, can you help me? I’m a bit weighted down.”

The dragon chuckled softly as he saw Starwhip flop on Sunstreaker, and then stood, waiting until they were ready for him to move and then transforming. "I will return in a moment." he said to Sunstreaker, helping Starscream to his pedes. The Seeker was a little shaky, but definitely steadier on his pedes than he had been. Predaking helped him to the pool and to settle down on the step, and then kissed his forehelm and returned to fetch Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker had relaxed while Predaking moved and took Starscream to the pool. The seeker had to walk slow, for his welds, but he was steadier then he had been before. He was healing, slowly. Sunstreaker shifted upwards as his abdomen ached again, and rubbed it with a hand. Starwhip, who rested on the top, blinked owlishly and chirped. “I don’t know what you’re saying, little one,” he murmured to her softly as Predaking came in. “Soon though, you’ll learn.” His hand moved up to accept Predaking’s help in getting up.

~Tight, tight! Hard, not soft!~ She had chirped. Upon seeing her sire, Starwhip squeaked happily. ~Sire! Water!~

Once Predaking got him to his pedes, Sunstreaker smiled at him and leaned on him. “Thanks love.”

The dragon-mech purred softly. "It is not a problem. Starwhip seemed to have attached herself to you. She likes to sit on your stomach - I have to wonder what she's going to do when that's gone.= he chuckled softly as he said this, walking carefully and slowly so Sunstreaker wouldn't strain himself.

The nice thing about the bulge of his stomach was that Starwhip didn’t have to be constantly held. She was light enough that she could just rest right on top, lounging like a proud cat upon her perch. Sunstreaker tickled her chin gently as they walked. The two mechlings on his shoulders scrabbled up and perched on Predaking’s shoulders instead. “You and me both, my love.” He chortled. “Perhaps she will take to my shoulder like Streamdancer did?” Or she’d just sit on his flat stomach while he slept. Either one was possible. “Do you think she can hear them?” he asked.

Predaking purred at the hatchlings on his shoulders, but kept his hands on Sunstreaker, not wanting him to fall. "She will most likely sit on your shoulder. And I do not know - it's a possibility. I just think she liked the pillow, though I am certain that has changed with your contractions." Predaking chuckled softly.

It took a little bit to get to the pool, given that walking brought about a tightening of Sunstreaker's abdomen that made walking slightly painful, but once he was in the water, Sunstreaker relaxed and was content to float through the tightening. The hatchlings stayed in the shallows, playing and romping excitedly.

The water was a little cool, and Predaking purred a little in pleasure as he sank into it.

The cold water was what ultimately caused the first real contraction. Sunstreaker's abdomen cooled like expected, and it soothed the ache in his belly. “Mm, that’s true. It’s pretty soft when it doesn’t ache.”

The contraction hit a little while later in the water when he was getting up to sit on the bench next to Starscream. Instead of sitting, he simply gave a tiny grunt and bent forwards, resting his helm and arms on the back of the bench in the water and stretched his back while his abdomen tightened hard. It wasn’t necessarily painful, but it was uncomfortable with the squeezing of his innards on the tanks.

Starscream immediately made a concerned sound, stretching out his hand to rub at the golden mech's back. Predaking half rose from his spot on the other side of the pool.

"Are you alright?" Starscream asked worriedly, one hand rubbing against Sunstreaker's back while the other passed over his abdomen. "Another contraction?"

Sunstreaker did not answer until it passed, and sighed softly. “I’m okay. It was the first real somewhat painful one. Today’s the day, my dears.” He clicked softly. The rubs to his back had helped, for the cables had tightened, and the touch to his abdomen was soothing. “Mm…” He shifted and sat down next to Starscream. He gently waved Predaking down. “I’m okay, Preds, I promise.”

The dragon-mech rumbled softly, but settled back down nevertheless. Starscream shifted worriedly. "Shouldn't we get out of the water?" he asked, voice a little shaky.

Predaking smiled. "We don't have to. Actually it might help to remain in here for a little while, at least until his contractions get closer together. Unless you wanted to try remaining here this time, Sun?" It had been something they'd thought about before, after all, but never tried. The fact that these were eggs would lessen the risk, and they did have Starscream to take the eggs from him should something need his immediate attention.

Sunstreaker clicked softly with a soft chirr. “I think I’d like to try laying them in here, if it's all right with you both.” He shifted and stretched out some with a chirr. “Should the little ones go with their siblings?” He asked carefully. The eggs gently rolled faintly, and he hummed.

Starwhip paddled to him, and took a seat on his stomach. She chirred and patted it, before buzzing and looking to her sire. ~Hard! No like. Soft when?~

Predaking blinked at Starwhip's buzz, and then laughed softly. "Well that confirms my thought. She just said that she doesn't like it when your stomach's hard and wanted to know when it would be soft again."

Sunstreaker chirred softly to her and smiled.

Starscream nodded. "It's probably best if they do go with the brood, even if they just go to play with them in their room. I don't think we want them here for this - it would just be another thing to look out for."

He raised his helm a little. ::Streamdancer? Would you come get your siblings for us - your Cari's having the eggs.::

Streamdancer chirred and swooped in to the cave, trilling a greeting as she slipped inside. Her frame was warm from flying, as her siblings and her had been out flying and chasing some Canadian geese that had been flying overhead. She padded down to the pool, and chirred in greeting. She nuzzled her Carrier and Papa, and chuffed a greeting to her sire since he was farther in the water. =They’re coming?= She nosed her Cari’s abdomen gently, and found her muzzle being clung too. She lifted her helm, depositing Starwhip on her back. =I see, I see. I don’t mind watching the little ones. Will you bring them this way, Sire?= She motioned to the little ones flooding his back plates.

Sunstreaker nuzzled her back and smiled softly as she nuzzled his abdomen. It was starting to ache again, which he contributed to another coming contraction. “Ah, yes, they’re coming little one.” He smiled. “And poor Starwhip is going to be without her pillow after the eggs come,” he chuckled.

Predaking returned the chirr of greeting, scooping the wriggling hatchlings off his back and making his way over to the other side of the pool and helping them onto her back. They all chirped faintly in confused, but as she moved instincts kicked in and all four of them hunkered down, locking their limbs and going still, flat against her plating.

Starscream trilled a little, excited about this new development. It would be wonderful for Sunstreaker to not be so uncomfortable anymore, and for there to be another clutch of eggs. "I am certain that she will still cuddle up to you." he said with a laugh. "Although it might confuse them for a while - they've only known you like this." The Seeker stroked a hand over the swell of the golden mech's abdomen as he said this, a smile on his features.

Sunstreaker smiled wide at his Seeker, as the stroke provoked a rolling from the eggs as they jostled to get into position. “I hope she will. I would be very sad if she loved me only for my looks.” He winked. “And I’m excited not to look like a whale or feel like one.”

Streamdancer chuckled softly at the hatchlings cuddling to her armor, and nuzzled her Sire since he was in range. She nuzzled her Cari and Papa again too. =Oh Cari, you look beautiful no matter how round you are.= She chirped. =Comm me when they get here, okay Papa? Cari’ll be too tired to remember.= She shifted and moved back, swishing her tail. =I’ll watch the little ones closely!= she promised.

Sunstreaker chortled happily at the compliment, but did not respond to it. She was too sweet sometimes. He shifted and turned faintly to rest with his abdomen cradled in the seat and his legs floating freely, before he paused, abdomen shuddering. A smaller contraction rolled through him, and he let his helm rest on the lip of the pool.

Starscream nodded, giving her a pat as she nuzzled him. "I will."

Streamdancer chirred as her Cari had curled in on himself and left quietly. Primus, she might want to be a parent herself some day, but that looked painfully unpleasant.

Predaking moved closer as the hatchlings were carried away, settling on the other side of Sunstreaker as he rode out the next contraction. "Still doing alright?" he asked softly. "Want me to take a look, see how you're doing?"

When it passed, Sunstreaker gave a tiny groan and nodded. “Everything feels okay,” he murmured, “But yes please. In the water or out of the water?” He asked Predaking as he shifted around and sat again. Sitting like he had before helped reduce the pain, but it was hell on his legs and arms.

"In, if it does nothing bother you." with that the dragon moved closed, carefully spreading Sunstreaker's legs and stroking a hand over his belly for a moment before slipping between them, pressing at his valve as the golden mech opened it. Given the speed of the contractions, it was not surprising to find that he was nearly ready for pushing, and Predaking could feel the soft smoothness of one of the eggs. Odd were high that Sunstreaker's oil had broken not long ago in the water and they had never noticed.

"Everything seems good. Go ahead and push whenever you think you're ready." Predaking said with a smile as he withdrew. Starscream made a soft surprised noise beside him - he hadn't been expecting it to move this quickly.

Sunstreaker had been surprised to feel his digit pressing up against not an oil sack, but an egg and the side of his valve. Well then. When he drew back, Sunstreaker shifted with a small grunt, one of the eggs move downwards in his abdomen, and he nudged it gently into place with a finger. “Lemme find my comfortable spot first love.” He winked. Sunstreaker shifted over some, and parted his legs as the egg shifted down. “Impatient little buggers.” He hummed affectionately.

When he found his spot, he pushed softly, giving small practice pushes until the next contraction came. His hands clenched on the stone, and he let his helm roll back faintly, groaning softly at the pressure that was entering his valve and causing a bulge to form along his pelvis where the plating was shifting to let the egg pass.


	54. Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> Warnings: Continued water birth/egg-laying. Fairly non-graphic.

Predaking helped his golden mate to settle, fingers massaging gently at Sunstreaker's belly and valve to help the egg along. Because they were in the water it was unlikely that they would need the lubricants that normally helped everything along. The water would help Sunstreaker to relax, and would ease the passage of the eggs. However, he was prepared, the lubricant was in Starscream's subspace. "Easy little ones." he murmured. "This isn't a race."

“Mm… they must like to race.” Sunstreaker grunted softly, valve tightening, sucking up, and then pushing out in one singular movement. When the contraction passed, Sunstreaker paused to rest and vent some. He chirred contently, happy his valve wasn’t burning as it had last time. His body was ready, the eggs a normal size, and he was content to just… let it happen.

“Star?” he asked softly. “You gonna be okay this time? I know you were a little squeamish with Preds laying.” He shifted uncomfortably, legs shifting farther apart with the sensation of something large seated inside him and wanting out.

Starscream smiled a little. "I was uncomfortable that time because I wasn't your mate yet. I was curious... but I didn't think it was my place. And it was a little strange I suppose. But I'm alright this time. I will be here." He reached out to take Sunstreaker's hand gently, his smile widening a little.

Purring happily, Predaking was more than pleased that things were going smoothly. This was exactly what they needed - a nice, easy, routine birth that would be simple to handle. No unnecessary pain or hurt. His spark whirled happily.

Sunstreaker held his vents as it hit, and pushed, nibbling his lip faintly as it began to move down, slowly and fluidly. It was lubricated by the water, and it helped that the shells were nice and soft too. The only time a pained sound came from him was when it neared the widest point of leaving his gestation chamber, and even then it was only a tiny pained hiss and his fingers tightening on the stone.

Predaking continued with his massaging, and then let out a happy trill as he felt the edge of the egg. It took only one more push and he was able to draw it away from Sunstreaker's body, lifting it out of the water carefully, cradled in his hands.

The sparkling inside was a little small, but beautiful, lithe, bright silver body with a black stripe down her back, reminiscent of Blackspine. The dragon purred happily as he looked her over. "A femme, and she's beautiful."

Starscream agreed. "Primus, she is. I was thinking.... How about Sidewinder, for a name?"

His answer from Predaking was a pleased purr, and the dragon carefully set the egg in the little dip beside the pool, where it would be safe until the others were born and they could take them all into the nest.

The pressure gone from his valve, Sunstreaker panted softly with a happy chirr. That had been easy, and hadn’t hurt all that much. “She’s beautiful… Our little Sidewinder.” He purred happily.

Sunstreaker watched them set the egg in a small dip, and purred happily, shifting. The eggs jostled some, and he grunted softly, coughing as one dropped on his vents. He unlatched his hands from the edge of the pool and rubbed along the shell of one as it slipped heavily down into his valve opening. “This one feels a bit bigger then Sidewinder,” he clicked with a small grunt. His legs parted, in preparation for the laying to come. “But it's going easy.” He informed them.

Informed mates were non-panic ridden mates, as he’d learned.

He shifted up a little as it hit, though it wasn’t painful yet. Simply the egg slowly being forced down, the smaller end first. “Mmm…” he hummed, chewing his lip. His hips shifted faintly, the rocking motion helping it slip down some as he closed his optics with a soft sound.

“Definitely water births for more litters later.”

Predaking purred happily - this was going so easily, he wasn't even particularly worried about the birth. The first egg had come so easily, and the next, while definitely larger, seemed to be moving quickly and smoothly.

The dragon nodded in agreement. "I agree."

Sunstreaker grunted and gave a hard push, frame straining with a groan as the egg slid down a bit. The bulge of it moving down was visible, and he panted some. He nudged just Predaking over the bond. //Should we let Star deliver one? They are his too, you know.// It wasn’t a pushing question, but it was just an innocent little thing to make their Seeker feel included.

The dragon blinked. //I may have to help him sit here, but yes, I think he would like that.// He turned to smile at the Seeker. "Come here, Star, why don't you come help with this one."

Starscream gave a soft squeak, and then nodded slowly, shifting away from the rock bench and attempting to settle in front of Sunstreaker. He winced a little, but Predaking carefully let him sit on his thigh, taking the pressure off of his abdominal cables and the welds. "Here, put your hands right here, and here."

Predaking carefully directed the Seeker's hands, helping him to massage at the golden mech's valve to help it stretch, and at his lower belly to encourage the egg to move lower. Starscream stared a little in wonder, his fingers shaking slightly.

Sunstreaker panted softly at the touch, which didn’t hurt for once, and pushed again. It wasn’t long before the soft shell of the egg was pressing down and bulging his valve rim out. However, by this time, he was panting some and quivering. Gentle labor or not, it was still tiring having to push, and his abdominal cables burned with use. “Doin’ good, Star,” he praised between pants, knowing the Seeker was nervous and trying to comfort him the best he could.

As the egg touched his fingers Starscream gave a soft squeak of surprise, and then, with Predaking and Sunstreaker's gentle encouragement, he slid it from the golden mech's body and into his hands. He gave a soft, breathy laugh of happiness, drawing the egg above water. "You did it, Sunny!" This sparkling was a little larger, gleaming gold with streams of silver down her neck and sides, silver membranes in her wings. "So bright!" he exclaimed happily, cradling the egg in his hands.

Predaking smiled. "Then let's call her Brightspark."

Starscream nodded happily. "I love it!" He eased the egg in next to its sibling, optics shimmering happily.

Sunstreaker panted softly, smiling as it was brought above the water.  Indeed their little one was bright. Another femme? Perfect. “Brightspark… I like it.” He smiled brightly to them, panting. The last egg slid down, and his legs shifted. He rubbed his abdomen, patting the swollen surface gently. “Do you want to deliver this one too, love?” He asked Starscream. “You did wonderfully before, and I don’t think Predaking minds.” He winked to the dragon. “He did deliver the first clutch before.”

He paused and shifted upright as the egg moved down visibly and engaged in his pelvis. His hands rested on the edge of the pool, and he chirred, more than ready to bring this last one into the world.

The Seeker nodded with a happy smile even as Predaking chuckled softly. "I have delivered plenty of sparklings, both my own and yours, Sunstreaker. I am more than happy to let Star have these ones."

Starscream went right back to massaging, his fingers gentle as he waited excitedly for the next egg.

Sunstreaker chuckled softly at Predaking. “Good. Star’ll learn too, so we can all trade who delivers for who and-“ A contraction cut him off, and he grunted and bore down. The egg slid downwards slowly, another larger one, but it still slid smoothly. “For once,” he grunted, “my valve doesn’t hurt.”

The massaging helped, and Sunstreaker gave a grunt with a couple hard pushes. It brushed Starscream’s fingers first, before it began to move out. The widest cusp drew a tiny groan of discomfort from him, but it wasn’t too bad. As it move down to his hand, bulging out the rim of his valve, Sunstreaker’s toes flexed and curled. “It’s a big one…” He tsked to himself, shivering as he pushed to expel the egg in one last go.

His fingers gentle, Starscream massaged at the golden mech's valve, and then gave a sound of triumph as he was able to slip it free and bring it above the water. This sparkling was beautiful, gold and red splashed across it's slender form. The Seeker gave a soft gasp of wonder as he looked at it. "Wow, Sunny..."

Predaking purred warmly. "She's gorgeous. And I think it's your turn to name one, Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker panted softly as it was brought above the water. “Three femmes?” he shivered softly. Left over oils and fluids spilled out, as his abdomen continued to shrink down. “Hmm…. She’s beautiful, like a ray of sunlight… Sundance?” He asked tiredly. “She looks like a Sundance. Is that okay?”

"Beautiful." Predaking said with a smile, rising to his pedes and getting out of the water. "I think we should take them back to the nest so they can be warm. I'll return in a moment - are you alright, Sunstreaker?"

Starscream shifted, settling back against the rock as Predaking climbed out. His abdomen was still a little sore, but didn't hurt badly. And his excitement was more than enough to cover the pain.

Sunstreaker smiled back and purred tiredly. “Yes, dearest. They’ll need to be warm. The water is warm, but not warm enough.” He clicked softly. “And I’m okay. A little sore in the abdomen, and tired, but unharmed.” He smiled tiredly.

"Good." the dragon purred softly, and then leaned down to carefully lift the hardening eggs and take them back into the nest.

Sunstreaker's hand massaged his stomach to let the rest of whatever else had him faintly bloated to flow out, and once he was flat once more, he shut his panel with a hum. His abdomen was sensitive to the touch, the cables tired and tight from overworking. “How are you, Star?” he asked as Predaking took the eggs away. “You alright? Helping didn’t hurt you, right?”

Starscream smiled as he was spoken to. "I'm alright. A little sore, but I'm sure you have it worse. It was.... worth it, for that. I'm sure that it will happen again, but it was nice." He took one of Sunstreaker's hands, lifting it from the water to press a kiss to his knuckles. "Thank you. For letting me help, and for giving us three beautiful femmes."

Sunstreaker smiled as his hand was taken, and gently rubbed Starscream's fingers with his thumb at the kiss. Sunstreaker shifted over and carefully sidled up to Starscream, nuzzling close. Sitting down again hurt his valve, but it was nay but a twitch of his fins that showed it. “Mm, we will both have to rest.” He smiled. “And I’m actually okay. This is the first birth for me that nothing went wrong… My valve, you see, is built to be super stretchy. My protoform isn’t, which caused problems before… and now that my hips have been widened, I’m actually okay. A little tender, but otherwise just tired.” He leaned over and kissed his seeker gently.

Starscream purred softly as Sunstreaker pressed close, and happily pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker's helm fin as it twitched. "I look forward to a nice long, restful nap. I vote we leave the little ones with their siblings for the night so we can get some sleep..."

He listened quietly. "Built that way? Can I... ask why?"

Predaking made his way back into the main room at that moment, and knelt down by the edge of the pool to offer them help out.

Sunstreaker smiled softly as his fin was kissed, and nuzzled him. “I second that vote, my dearest,” he chuckled softly.

Sunstreaker accepted the hands out of the pool first. He walked a little funny, valve chafing, and retained a bit of his waddle until his hips slipped back into place. “As for why I was built this way, well, the person who ran the gladiatorial rings around the pits had me changed down there at a young age, so I’d be able to please the mechs with more than just fighting. I made more doing that then I did fighting, and it allowed me to start painting.” He gave a wistful look. “I haven't painted in years.” He sighed. “I worked as a pleasurebot on the side so that Sideswipe never went hungry.” He explained.

Predaking held Sunstreaker still for a moment, and then reached down with his other hand and easily lifted Starscream from the water as the Seeker clutched to his arm with both hands. He led them both back to the nest, moving slowly and steadily for them.

"You.... you had to work as a pleasurebot?" Starscream murmured quietly. "Sunny, I'm sorry. I knew that you'd been in the gladiatorial pits, but not that." His wings lowered a little in sadness. "I'm not even certain how you can allow us to touch you."

“There’s a difference between working as a pleasurebot and being raped, Star. That’s why. I didn’t have to do it. I did it because I **wanted** my brother to be able to refuel and have a full tank at night. I might not have got to, but I was happy because he was healthy. I did it for him, because otherwise, we both wouldn’t have made it.” He said softly.

Sunstreaker walked with them both, and then settled gingerly in the nest once they’d made it there. His frame was cool now, and he curled around the eggs, stroking their darkening surfaces with love.

“I would do it for any of us, if we were ever in that position.” he said seriously. “At the time I did it for my family. Everything I try and do is for my family. It's just I’m the dark half of the spark; I’m the one who usually messes up.”

Starscream immediately pressed up against him as they laid down in the nest, careful not to jar him too much to hurt him. "You are anything but dark, Sunstreaker." the Seeker said firmly, wrapping his arms around the golden mech's chest. "You are so selfless, to do that. All you care about is others. Primus, I wish I could do that."

Predaking purred, transforming and curling around the other side of the eggs, his long body easily stretching to enclose his mates. =You do not mess up.= the dragon put in. =You do more things right than I ever seem to do.=

Sunstreaker chirred softly and cuddled him close, careful of Star’s welds. “Technically, with split spark twins, there is the light and the dark.” he said. “I’m considered the dark half, because of my more violent tendencies.” He said, nuzzling him close contently.

When Predaking curled around them, he purred and nuzzled him too. “And that’s where we argue. We all think we mess up. Perhaps in doing do, we actually are not messing up. Any of us.” he mused.

The Seeker huffed softly. "I still don't think you're dark..." His voice was sleepy, and his helm was heavy against Sunstreaker's armor.

Predaking smiled softly, purring warmly. =Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. I think that we've all made mistakes at one point or another, and we just need to accept that, and move on.=

Sunstreaker smiled and a hand stroked between Starscream’s wings, letting him rest. His own optics drifted shut. “Mm, but you did not know my spark back then, my dear. I was dark. I was sinful. I was every pit mech's dream of a good frag, because I wasn’t afraid of being hurt, and I often fought back if they tried to take what they hadn’t earned.”

He snuggled down with a sigh. “Mm… Yes, we’ll accept it…”


	55. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=

A month passed in bliss for them. The eggs hatched just shy of two weeks, and the hatchlings loved their older siblings. Starscream began to heal more, and was able to move, but he was off of heavy lifting until Ratchet cleared him. Sunstreaker had healed up, and was back to wanting no one to touch his valve. To him, it was still violated, and he wanted nothing to do with his own body part.

However, Sunstreaker began to notice that Streamdancer was gazing off, and whenever she thought he wasn’t looking, she looked sad and troubled. Finally, he gently pulled her aside to talk, not paying attention to Starscream or Predaking in his carrierly deed to make sure his child was okay.

Predaking had known that it was coming - ever since the hatching of the new little ones, he had waited quietly for Streamdancer to finally bring it up. As he watched Sunstreaker lead her out of the cave to talk with her, he knew that it had come.

Starscream was, luckily, paying attention to his hatchlings, playing with Violetstorm as the femmeling chirped happily at him.

“What’s wrong, little one?” Sunstreaker asked softly, his face serious and optics slightly sad - he had a feeling he knew what was bothering his daughter.

=Cari…= she trilled softly and pressed her nose to his face with a soft sound. =The eight of us, the oldest… we feel it's time to leave the nest. Even the triplets.= She chirred softly. =There’s not enough space here, and you and Papa and Sire are always welcoming new ones into the world, and if we dig too much the mountain will collapse, and - =

“Shh, little one.” the golden mech gently shushed her. She was bigger than he was now, but he still cradled her helm close like he had when she was little. “I know…” Sunstreaker spoke softly. “I don’t want you to go… but every fledgling leaves the nest some day, my little bird.” He clicked softly.

His optics watered, and a kind of sad filled happiness flitted over the bonds to his mates, filled with resignation, and acceptance. He knew it was only a matter of time. “You will stay together, wont you? The triplets can't transform until adulthood, so they’ll need someone with them until you’re all old enough… and you’ll visit, right?” A tiny tear dribbled from his optic. He wasn’t ready for them to go, but what parent ever was?

Streamdancer gave a soft relieved warble and pressed close, curling around her carrier in a hug. =Oh Cari… of course we’ll stay together, and I’ll visit as often as I can once we find a good cave to settle in. When the other hatchlings get our size, we’ll look after them too. We’ll expand our clan… it’ll be okay, I promise… Please don’t cry, Cari…=

Streamdancer nuzzled her Cari as Sunstreaker held her tightly and chirred, trying to calm. He wiped his optics, and settled against her softly. “I’m okay, my Dancer.” He chirred softly. “I trust you, my daughter… I love you.” He smiled softly. “You and the others make me so proud… My little hatchlings… Have you told your Sire and Papa yet?”

=I told Sire, yes, but not Papa or you up until now. I need to go do that… Will you be okay if I go tell him, Cari?= She nuzzled him softly and shifted, letting him go.

Sunstreaker took her cue and let her go as well, vents hitching with emotions. “I’ll be okay, Sweet spark.” he promised. “Go tell your Papa. I’m sure it’ll be okay.” The golden mech nodded. “I’ll calm down out here.”

Streamdancer nodded and nuzzled him again, before slipping into the cave. =Papa? Do you have a moment?=

Starscream blinked as she came into the cave, and then nodded with a smile. "Of course, I always have time for you." He ushered the hatchlings atop him to go use their Sire as a climbing gym, wanting to give the femme dragon his complete attention. "Did we need to go outside?" he asked carefully, unsure of what she wanted to speak to him about.

Predaking watched this quietly, and then turned his attention to the rambunctious sparklings that went bouncing over to him.

Streamdancer purred warmly to her Papa and to her younger siblings as they scrambled over to play on her Sire. She watched them with a happy joy, and a tinge of sadness for leaving them. Turning her helm to her Papa, she leaned over and tickled his cheek with her mandibles in a familial kiss. =Cari is outside,= she said, =So perhaps the corner will do?= She nuzzled him softly and padded to the quiet corner of the cave. Sitting down, she waited for him to come close.

=Cari said I should talk to you on this. I have both Sire and Cari’s support, but I want yours too, Papa.= She spoke gently to him. =The older clutch and I have decided to leave the den to find a home of our own. With you, Sire, and Cari all having more little ones, there’s not enough room for us larger hatchlings, and digging out the mountain too much will collapse it…=

Starscream smiled, hugging her helm warmly as he nodded in response and stood, settling down against her side when they reached the little corner she went to. He listened quietly, and then smiled when she finished, raising a hand to stop the worried little speech she was working herself into.

"It's alright, little one, I understand." the Seeker said softly. "I don't really want you to go, but with the size you are all getting to, I have honestly been waiting to hear that you were considering going out on your own. I think you will be fine."

He reached up, taking her helm between his hands and pulling her down to hug her again and nuzzle her. "I will miss you, all of you. Promise you'll come back to visit?"

Streamdancer chirred softly as he raised a hand, and listened carefully. She nodded softly. =I’m glad you understand, Papa. We wouldn’t have gone if you all three didn’t mind. We’d have just had to deal with tight spaces. But I’m glad you understand.=

The Seeker chuckled, his voice a little watery despite his calm. "I was just like you - more than ready to leave the nest and go out on my own. I understand that more than anyone, I think."

Streamdancer nuzzled him softly with a chirr. =I never knew, Papa.= At his watery voice, she keened softly. =Please don’t cry. Cari cried some, and it made me feel terrible.=

Starscream wiped at his optics, and smiled up at her. "I'm trying little one, but there's going to be some tears no matter what."

She leaned her helm down willingly, pressing her helm to his chest gently. Streamdancer’s optics drifted closed, and she purred warmly against him with a trill. =Of course we’ll visit, Papa! We’ll visit lots and help with the little ones. After all, I want to know all of my siblings!= She exclaimed happily. =We’ll all miss you too… and we’ll be leaving today, if that’s okay.=

Starscream blinked a little. "So soon?" A sad smile crossed his face, and then he nodded. "Of course that's alright. As long as we all get to say goodbye before you leave - I want a hug from each of you before you go! And you must come back and tell us where you are and how you're doing."

=Better now,= she murmured softly, =then later, when we’ve lost nerve.= She nuzzled him again, a soft purr leaving her. =You’ll all get hugs, and you’ll probably be swarmed with loves. We already know where we’re going. There’s a large valley about a hundred miles north of here, and we’ve scouted out a mountain there that we’re going to carve out. Between the eight of us, we’ll manage.= They’d practiced carving out caves in the rocks at the lake, and knew how to make them stable and strong. Melting the rock left it smooth for them to lay on, and reinforced it better than just digging. =We’ll come back lots, I promise, Papa. We love you all too much to stay away. After all, we’ll always be your little hatchlings.=

"My..." Starscream murmured. "You really have been thinking about this for some time. Well, I suppose that's for the best - I know that you're committed, and that you've thought this trough, and are prepared."

A kiss was pressed to her forehelm. "I'm proud of you, all of you. I'll be sure to tell everyone that when we say goodbye." 


	56. Reclaiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sex of the oral and penetrative variety. References to past rape and trauma.

Starscream sighed faintly, relaxing back against Predaking. It was their first night alone since the birth of their hatchlings, and the nest was empty - though it still felt emptier than usual. It had been a month since their eldest brood had left the caves, and they had come back to visit once to give updates, but for the most part, they were out of their nest. It was strange, but they were beginning to get used to it.

Tonight Starscream had taken the initiative and asked Ratchet and Optimus to care for their little ones. They had been putting this off for some time, but they needed to get Sunstreaker back to being theirs again, after what had happened. Steve had done terrible damage to their golden mate, and they needed to reclaim him.

Sunstreaker was lying in front of him, resting quietly. Carefully the Seeker reached out, running a long hand over his back, gentle and slow. Predaking rumbled softly, knowing what it was that Starscream had planned. He too wanted to bring Sunstreaker back to them - he missed the embrace of his golden Sun's valve.

Lots of tears had been shed the month before when their young ones left. Sunstreaker had cried the most, but that was a given, as he’d carried most of them, and had almost died bringing them into the world. He was attached to his younglings… but he let them go, because they wanted to go out.

A month later, and things were still quiet. He was used to the twins scuffling on occasion, hearing their playful snaps and growls as they tussled loudly in the pool. He was used to Streamdancer coming to ask for datapads to read and learn from. But he was adjusting to them being gone.

He was sleeping well, optics closed and dreams serene, when the first touch to his back made him rumble out a soft purr. He shifted faintly on his front, helm pillowed on his arms as his legs shifted and parted in a full body stretch. “Mm….” Came the half asleep hum as he settled down, not fully stirred yet, though the open bond was slowly rousing him.

Starscream smiled faintly at the relaxed response from Sunstreaker - despite his reluctance and downright fear about them going near his valve, their touch didn't frighten him. This was a good sign, but at the same time, Starscream knew that it was going to make things difficult.

Shifting closer, the Seeker settled his body against Sunstreaker's side, leaning to press gentle kisses along the golden mech's shoulder and down towards the back of his neck, lingering there for a moment as he purred low in his chassis. Predaking also came closer with him, shifting to lay himself on Sunstreaker's other side, mirroring the Seeker's kisses and touches.

The warm frame pressed to his side was met with an unconscious purr, and Sunstreaker shifted to press to the touches. The kisses along his shoulder and neck further relaxed him, and his frame began to warm softly. The second frame, larger and warmer on the other side, pressing kisses had him torn between which ones to rock into.

A tiny moan left him, his fins fluttering, as he purred softly. His optics opened a crack, the gleam of light escaping them slowly as he pulled into awareness. Arousal flitted from him to the other two in the bond, and the mech was not coherent enough to warn them from touching him down lower. Right now, he was safe, warm, aroused, and surrounded by the scent of his mates.

He wasn’t aware of their intent.

Starscream met Predaking's optics over Sunstreaker's back, and with a tiny nod they moved as one.

Slow and careful, Predaking turned his attentions to the fluttering helm fins, licking and sucking at them before nibbling at the edges. The hotspots would help to distract Sunstreaker a little, and give Starscream time to hopefully ease him into what they wanted. It was a dangerous way to go about this, but they both knew that if they simply asked, Sunstreaker would possibly run from them.

As Predaking worked their mate's fins, Starscream started trailing kisses down Sunstreaker's back, slow, easy, and careful. He pressed his lips to the small of the golden mech's back, and then his hand rested across his aft, teasing gently at seams before the long fingers touched his valve panel.

The golden mech arched into the licks, sucks, and nibbles of his helm fins, twitching them softly to guide Predaking’s lip plates to where the hotspots of his hotspot were. He shivered and moaned softly under those familiar lips, and a shot of warmth flew down his frame, pooling in his belly.

The kisses and touches down his back were soothing, and caused no immediate alarm. He rumbled softly at each teasing one, the sound pleasurable and his arousal growing by the bit. Both his valve and spike were warming and heating, though he paid no mind to his valve. The touches were soft, slow, and eased his charge up slowly. The hand on his aft tickled, until those deft digits teased the seams, and drew a tiny gasp from him.

It was only when those sinfully pleasing digits touched his valve panel that he stiffened, vents hitching. “What are you doing?” He murmured faintly. His processors and spark were swimming with his need, and he found it hard to remember that his valve was tainted and shouldn’t be touched.

With an inward sigh, Starscream froze. He kept his hand where it was - if Sunstreaker didn't shake him off, then he would remain where he was. Predaking also moved back a little, though he kept one hand on Sunstreaker's back as a form of support and comfort.

"I want to make love to you, Sunstreaker." Starscream said. "It's been a long time. I've missed the feeling of your beautiful valve around me." He made sure to use words that made it clear that he found Sunstreaker's valve to be attractive - he knew that the golden mech felt as though his valve was still dirty and disgusting, and that was the reason that he hadn't allowed either of them to touch it.

Predaking rumbled his agreement. "Mmm, as have I."

Sunstreaker’s frame trembled with something that wasn’t arousal, but he did not pull away or shake them off. The warm hand on his back was a good supporter, but it still didn’t hold the small shake of his frame. He wasn’t comfortable having this done face down. Steve had driven his face into the sand, and… that kind of position left him vulnerable.

The bands of his optics were pinpricked and tight, showing his discomfort with being touched down there. “I… know you do.” he muttered softly to them both. “But my valve isn’t beautiful anymore. It's been dirtied. Sullied… I don’t know how you could bear to touch it.’ He shifted faintly and buried his face. “I **want** to give you the love you deserve, the love you should have, to give you my valve, my **all**. But it is tainted.”

The tremble of the golden mech's frame made both sigh, and Starscream lifted his hand, pushing Predaking's away and gently pressing at Sunstreaker to get him to turn over so he could look at him face to face. Predaking followed this, shifting Sunstreaker into his lap and cradling him against his chest, purring softly in comfort.

The tremble eased as soon as Sunstreaker was on his back instead of his front, and he relaxed faintly into Predaking’s chest. A tiny relieved whirr was all he let loose to tell them that they’d eased his nerves some.

"Sunny.... I know that you think Steve has ruined you. But he hasn't - he sullied something that we held close, a right that was only ours to take, but that doesn't mean that your valve is forever ruined. It is still just as wonderful, and beautiful. Please, just... let me pleasure you?" the Seeker pleaded softly. He nudged Sunstreaker's legs apart, resting between them. He did not touch the golden mech yet, merely looked at him with gentle, pleading optics.

Sunstreaker did not fight his legs easing apart. He wanted to get over this. He did. The gladiator knew he **had** to get over it, for the sake of his mates if not himself. His optical bands met with Starscream’s pleading ones, and he gave a shuddering vent. Sunstreaker’s optics slowly loosened, not as nervous. “I…” he sighed. “It’s within your right to touch me. I’m mate to you both.” His fins fluttered softly. His frame was still running on hot, eager for touch of any kind, rather than to let the charge wither and die. “I want touch. I do… I’m just… nervous that once we get down to it, I won't be good enough for you anymore.”

Still though, his valve cover clicked softly, and slid back. He looked away from himself, not yet ready to see his shame. He was trying though. They’d made a good choice in making him aroused first; he would have indeed ran otherwise.

Starscream crooned softly, comfortingly, still holding away his touch even though Sunstreaker had opened his valve for him. He instead started at the golden mech's knees, massaging gently down the inner thighs and pressing kisses after his touches. "You will always be perfect for us, Sunstreaker." the Seeker murmured.

Predaking rumbled. "Always were perfect, no matter what." Large hands rubbed gently across Sunstreaker's chest, playing at seams to help his arousal as the dragon-mech nibbled at his fins again. Starscream continued to gently massage at Sunstreaker's plating, slowly moving closer to the prize that he wanted.

Sunstreaker relaxed some as Starscream instead went for the hot spots in his thighs. They were sensitive on the inner parts, and it had him shifting and wiggling with tiny gasps. Words escaped him as Predaking’s hands got at his seams, and the golden mech rocked and shifted into the touch there.

The helm fins kept him distracted against growing nervous at the approaching touch to his valve, and he moaned softly at the touch of hands teasing him. His valve trembled softly and clenched on nothing, dribbling clear lubricants that exuded warmth.

Keeping his optics on Sunstreaker, careful to watch for any fear, Starscream lowered his mouth to the golden mech's valve.

The touch of lips to Sunstreaker's valve brought both a flinch and a moan from him. He wanted the touch, and yet, he wasn’t sure if he would **taste** of Steve. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he wasn’t sure if the mech's essence had fully left him. Sunstreaker did not pull from the touch though. He gently pressed closer, hesitant in case Starscream decided not to.

Pleased and more than proud of his mate, Starscream opened his mouth to lick and suck at Sunstreaker's valve, dipping his glossa inside to press against whatever nodes he could reach. His hands continued to rub at the sensitive inner thighs. Predaking kept up the touches from above, mouthing at fluttering helm fins and purring softly, the vibrations traveling through his chest and into Sunstreaker's body.

It had been a while since his valve had been touched outside of laying the eggs before, and he’d been too busy to have gotten aroused by Starscream’s massages, but now that his valve was a focal point, Sunstreaker nearly writhed in pleasure. Starscream's glossa teasing the nodes inside, and his hands rubbing his inner thighs skyrocketed his charge up.

All thoughts of his sullied frame left in the wake of his mate’s attentions and touches, and Sunstreaker was driven nearly mad with the kisses and licks of Predaking. The vibrations traveled through him, and brought about a quick overload, that had him throwing his helm back with a cry of their names. His valve clenched on the invading glossa, and lubricants flooded down.

Starscream purred warmly as Sunstreaker overloaded rather quickly, lubricants spilling into his mouth and around his lips. He licked at them as he leaned back, fingers going to touch the still quivering valve as he leaned back. "Better, my love?" he asked softly, his own panel opening to reveal his throbbing spike. He was more than ready to take his mate, and he knew that before the night ended there would be several more overloads.

Behind the golden mech Predaking shifted uncomfortably, his spike pressing hard at his panel. As Starscream released his he waited no longer, letting the black length rise against his golden mate's back with a purr.

Sunstreaker panted, still a bit shellshocked with how easily he’d overloaded. His frame panted, and he shifted, nuzzling Predaking as those digits in his valve kept him hot and wanting more. “Much~” he purred. The feeling of filth was overridden with the touch of his mate, just as he knew it should be.

His hips twitched as Starscream released his spike, and he arched them forwards for Starscream to take him. He wanted touch. He wanted what he’d deprived himself of for long enough. He wanted his mate deep inside of him, and he wanted him there now.

Feeling Predaking’s length pressing against his back, he purred and looked up. “Want me to take care of that while Star takes me?” He purred softly. Sunstreaker licked his lips faintly, more than willing to sample Predaking. He’d even be able to be face down, if both of his mates were pleased.

The dragon-mech's optics dilated at the suggestion, but he shook his helm as he purred. "No, I think that I want to save an overload for inside you, my Sun. I will however, take a sample of our Seeker."

With that he carefully shifted out from underneath Sunstreaker's body, going to settle behind Starscream's hips as the Seeker pressed his spike against the golden mech's valve. The dragon-mech pressed teasing fingers to Starscream' valve cover, purring in pleasure as it immediately snapped open for him. A few quick stretches and he was pressing inside, rumbling deep as he pressed Starscream into their golden mate at the same time.

Between them, Starscream threw back his helm and gasped, enclosed in heat and filled at the same time. He let out a keening groan, optics fluttering shut as his body trembled.

Sunstreaker purred but nodded. He let his dragon made shift, and laid back, legs spreading to welcome Starscream in between. The seeker’s cockpit became fair game as his spike rubbed over the sensitive rim of his valve, and Sunstreaker’s fingers found their quarry and attacked it mercilessly.

As Predaking mounted up, Starscream was pushed into him as well. Feeling filled, Sunstreaker moaned and arched some, his sound mixing with Starscream's groan. He rocked into Starscream softly, and leaned up to claim his mouth in an encouraging kiss. One hand rose up to Predaking’s side and teased along the seams of his ribs.

Trapped between his two mates and drowning in sensation, Starscream could do little more than squeak helplessly as Sunstreaker's hands attacked his cockpit. The sensation of Predaking inside him, his own spike encased in Sunstreaker's valve - it was nearly too much. His sounds were swallowed as his golden mate kissed him, and Predaking growled faintly at the touch to his ribs as he thrust a little harder.

Just the sight of Sunstreaker beneath him, arching and moaning into the thrusts as he once did, hadn't done for so long, was enough to undo the dragon-mech's control. He thrust forward with a sharp yell, overloading hard. The rush of transfluids within him had Starscream overloading from valve and spike simultaneously, and with a strangled shriek the Seeker fell forward, panting hard.

The sight of Starscream lost to pleasure above him had Sunstreaker writhing and gasping, moaning with each thrust that had him moving from Predaking that moved through Starscream. He rocked into the touch and groaned contently, gasping softly at Predaking’s growls. He loved those possessive and hot growls.

When both his mate’s overloaded Sunstreaker’s valve clenched tightly on Starscream and with a cry of their names, his own frame dragged right into a second overload. His hips jerked up, frame holding them tight as his legs clung to them both. He panted softly, as Starscream fell against his chest with a shriek.

“Primus,” he panted airily, “I’ve missed this…”

Starscream moaned softly, raising himself up enough to kiss Sunstreaker firmly. "So have I, my love..." he whispered against the golden mech's lips. "I am so proud of you."

Sunstreaker purred happily, sending pleased feelings over the bonds as he kissed him back. He was proud of himself… but he had one last thing he needed to do, before he knew this would be over, and could be brushed aside.

Predaking purred warmly, and then lifted himself off of Starscream, getting a gasp of surprise at the withdrawal. "My turn..." the dragon growled lowly, shifting Starscream off of their golden mate and moving forward, his spike still pressurized and throbbing.

The Seeker took this as a chance to wriggle onto his back beside Sunstreaker, spreading his legs invitingly. "Care to take your turn while our dragon takes you?"

Sunstreaker didn’t even have to ask for Predaking and Starscream set it right up. His valve was still clenching on air, and his spike, once let loose, throbbed hotly with need for the Seeker who now laid beside him. He shifted over Starscream, nestling between his legs. Sunstreaker wiggled his hips invitingly for Predaking, busying himself with nibbling Starscream’s cockpit as both an answer for being taken, and to keep the nerves of being face down from settling in. He nibbled the edges gently, and kissing the glass.

“I’m yours~” he purred to Predaking.

The dragon-mech gave a purring groan at the sight of Sunstreaker's clenching valve, settling behind the golden mech, hands heavy on his hips. He probed gentle fingers inside to be safe, stretching, and was more than pleased to find that Sunstreaker's valve still gave beneath his touches. He was more than ready for him.

Starscream arched his back prettily beneath Sunstreaker's caresses, helm tossed back and optics fluttering. He moaned softly, hands going up to stroke Sunstreaker's helm fins. "Mmm, I'm ready for you, my shining Sun."

Predaking pressed forward slowly as Starscream said this, chest against Sunstreaker's back as he moved forward, careful.

Sunstreaker arched into those fingers that probed him, and caused more lubricants to gush. Sunstreaker’s valve was warm and wet, and what Starscream has overloaded into him was dribbling down into the deeper chambers of his frame, aided by their position.

When he sunk in, Sunstreaker eased himself down into Starscream, thrusting contently with a purring groan. “Mmm…. My glistening Star~” he groaned. Around Predaking’s spike, his frame tightened and sucked at his spike, pulling tight and wanting him deep.

The warmth that enveloped his back was nothing like Steve. This one was warmer, larger, and promised lovemaking, protection, and forever affection.

Predaking groaned happily at the embrace of Sunstreaker's valve around his spike. At long last he had come home once more, and he was more than pleased. The bond opened and he sent love, pride, and happiness through, thrusting deep and long, overload building in his stomach until he froze deep inside his lover, shuddering out his release.

Beneath Sunstreaker, Starscream rocked into each thrust, body rolling beneath the golden gladiator and soft breathy moans escaping his throat. While this had happened many times over the past few months since the assault, it was different this time - different because Sunstreaker was finally beginning to accept what had happened, and move on. The sound of Predaking overloading was more than enough to start Starscream's own, and the Seeker fell over the edge with a cry.

The feeling of both his spike and valve being stimulated was almost too much for him, and it nearly threw him over right there. He held on though, letting it build and sending love and happiness back to both of his mates. He matched his thrusts with Predaking's, so that he drove deep into Starscream, and Predaking hit deep within his own frame.

When Predaking overloaded above him, Sunstreaker cried out as he hit deep, all the way to his gestation chamber. He filled him, and simultaneously, Starscream fell over the edge. The overloads pulled him down, and he spasmed with hot shots of transfluids into his mate below him, his valve milking Predaking deeply.

He panted and rested against Starscream, purring. Oh yeah, he’d missed this.


	57. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
>  _Thoughts_  
>  ::Comms::
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, gore, death, disturbing imagery and talk. Not a nice chapter. 
> 
> I was going to cut this shorter. But then I decided that would be evil.

Two weeks passed, with many, many frags in between, and the sparklings had come and gone to Ratchet's. They were eager for lessons, and the trio did not want to deny their knowledge hungry little ones of what their processors so began to seek.

As it was, the three of them were lounging in the main room, relaxing after a good four hour frag session. Sunstreaker was so full and sated that every time he rolled over, his abdomen sloshed some, much to Starscream’s amusement. With his valve no longer a thing to hide away, he was more than content to be taken and to take. He and Starscream had even fragged and been fragged by Predaking, much to their joy.

Sunstreaker's frame chirred and rocked softly as he shifted up, fully covered now. He needed some energon, and perhaps to go for a walk. “Would you two like to join me for a walk through the trees?” He tended to avoid the lake for obvious reasons.

Over the trees Airachnid’s heliblades whumped thickly. Behind her, a drove of Insecticons buzzed and flew, numbering twenty in all. The rest were at her hive at home, some laden with eggs for expanding her armies, and others building and manufacturing Energon for their queen. She was on the hunt though, for the mech who stole her kill.

Sunstreaker, Slayer of the Warlord Megatron.

A blip appeared on her scanners, and Airachnid moved towards them. Thankfully, she still had her human alt mode, and from afar, no one would tell if she were Cybertronian. Her tanks rumbled, and her processor noted she would need to feed soon. She fed hourly, if she wasn’t pumping out her own eggs at the hive. Then, she fed near constantly, unless she was out and about while carrying a clutch like she was now. She didn’t care though for the eggs underdeveloped in her frame. She craved revenge, and vengeance she would have. The golden one would make a fine meal, as would his dragon and Starscream.

She hated the wretched silver Seeker. He and the dragon would make a nice dessert.

In the trine's cave, Predaking shifted where he was settled on the ground, purring warmly and stretching before pushing himself to his pedes. He kissed Sunstreaker, and then pulled Starscream to his pedes to give the Seeker a firm kiss as well. Starscream squeaked softly, and then was set down again as Predaking backed away and transformed.

The dragon shook himself out, and then smiled at his mates. =A walk sounds lovely.=      

Starscream nodded and smiled as well, pressing a hand to Predaking's shoulder and offering a hand to Sunstreaker. "Shall we?"

Sunstreaker purred as he was kissed hotly, and purred. “Careful~ Do that too much and we won't be walking anywhere~” His optics smoldered wantonly at his seeker and his dragon.

Starscream gave a faint groan at Sunstreaker's purr. "Primus, let's not. I need a moment to breathe or I swear you're going to break me."

Sunstreaker grinned and kissed Starscream's cheek. “Of course, of course. This is why we’re going on a walk. Fresh air, and then right back to making love~” He was teasing of course. They’d likely nap for a time once they got back.

Taking the offered hand, Sunstreaker cuddled closer to the two of them. “Come, let's go." he purred. Leading the trio out, he headed off into the trees. It was strangely silent in the woods, but he noted there was also no breeze. That’s how it always was when it was too hot. “Mm~ I love it here.”

The sun felt wonderful as they walked out, and the dragon raised his helm to soak it in for a moment at the same time as Starscream. The Seeker spread his wings wide, purring in contentment as they started to walk. "I do as well. There are many things about this planet that bother me, but the sky, the sun...." he chuckled faintly, turning his helm so his optics passed over Sunstreaker, blazing golden in the light. "And my Sun as well."

The sun played over his armor and sent the gold paint blazing in a wash of beautiful hues that danced over their frames and over the leaves. Sunstreaker’s paint and shine, if anything, made a wonderful reflecting surface, and in the sunlight, he glowed with a fiery blaze almost like the Greek god Apollo. “I don’t like the dirt or sand, but everything else is just fine.” He smiled and winked at the dragon, shifting up to kiss Predaking. “Space is wonderful too, my dear. I was lost at space for a long time.” This was his confidant; the stars knew all of his secrets, even the ones he’d long forgotten or hidden away so deep that not even he had to face them. “I imagine you would like a supernova. They’re beautiful, bright, and wild, just like our Star.” He winked at Starscream.

Nearby and now fully stalking them, Airachnid flew closer. Her bugs were higher up in the air, undetected, but she was now within hearing of the trio, though she couldn’t see them. She headed for the clearing a ways off, faking an emergency landing with random ‘may-day’ clips, or whatever the humans used for calling out in distress. She was even good enough to have a holoform set of pilots ‘landing’.

She wanted her prey, and there was no expense that was too rough. Perhaps though, she might not kill Starscream. Her Hive's male leader had shown interest in the Seeker when she’d spoken of finding the trine. Perhaps it would be a pleasant surprise to watch him swell with insect eggs and become a forced breeder if he was good enough. If not… Well, she did have her insects who laid eggs that hatched inside and devoured their carrier from the inside out.

Airachnid settled and landed on her landing gear, casting a hologram over herself to make it look like her back rotor blade was sparking, and that the humans were trying to fix it. All she had to do was wait.

=I have never been off planet.= Predaking mused quietly as they walked. =I think that it would be interesting to see space, especially with the stories I have heard.=

Starscream nodded in agreement. "It is something to behold. And yes, supernovas are rather spectacular." He said with a faint blush at the compliment, but his voice was steady.

Sunstreaker smiled. “If we can get some canvases from Ratchet, and some paint, perhaps I can make a painting for you of a supernova.” He winked at Starscream as well, grinning. “You still blush~”

The sound of something landing nearby and a signal going into the air made Starscream look up - he recognized those signals, from what little he had heard from human transmissions. "There is someone in trouble." he murmured quietly. "Human, by what I can tell."

Predaking tilted his helm. =This far out? That's a little strange. Should we go see?=

As Starscream looked up, Sunstreaker tilted his helm with a croon, and hummed. “Human? It's not too strange. There have been a couple reports of missing children, and when human sparklings are missing, they often look far and wide for them.”

Sunstreaker nodded. “It's best to look. If they’re military, they likely know of us now. Not many are unaware, given the whole Darkmount incident.” He clicked. Carefully, he headed for the humans, gently guiding his mates through the wider sets of trees, so that Predaking’s dragon form could fit.

Starscream crept behind his golden mate, peering over his shoulder as they came to the clearing where they had heard the noise and the signal was coming from. The black helicopter was sparking slightly, and there appeared to be two humans attempting to fix it. The Seeker stared for a long moment, his spark speeding slightly.

Why did that craft look so familiar.....?

Predaking hung back a little, waiting in the trees. =Perhaps it is best that I wait here - I am certain I would frighten them.=

Sunstreaker hummed softly and looked to his mate. //Perhaps so, my love. We won't be long, I promise.// He smiled to Predaking, and gently crept out with Starscream.

“Hello?” he called softly. Sunstreaker watched the humans startle some, and shy back behind the helicopter. He padded closer with a soft harmless smile, keeping low to the ground. Organics were such finicky creatures. “Easy, we’re not going to hurt you. Do you need help?” he asked softly.

The humans shyly peeked out at him and waved him forwards with a motion to the rotor blades. The upper ones were still slowing, making careful whumps that blocked any words he might have heard. Sunstreaker moved to the tail end, gently peering in.

Helping humans was strange, Starscream thought, but he followed his mate quietly nevertheless. It wasn't until they got closer that he realized what he had recognized.

//Sunny, no, that's not -!//

When the golden mech was in range, Airachnid swiftly transformed with a hiss, her spider like appendages snapping out and knocking Starscream back, while bowling over Sunstreaker to pin him. She hadn’t seen the dragon, and assumed him to be gone.

Starscream was cut off as Airachnid flung him to the forest floor, hitting ground hard as the spider pinned his golden mate to the ground. He let out a shout, rising from the ground and transforming one arm into his blaster. "Let him go!"

She looked to Starscream, mouth parting and mandibles shifting to show her proboscis in a hiss. “This has nothing to do with you, coward. Leave now, and my Insecticons won't take you for a breeding tool. I have business with Sunstreaker here,” Who was struggling wildly to get her off of him. Her spidery legs were pinning his hands and feet, and her egg laden thorax was peppering his legs with her sticky webs to keep him pinned. “Revenge, if you will.”

Predaking had begun to run to their side the moment Starscream's warning had sounded, and he burst into the clearing as Starscream shouted for Airachnid to released Sunstreaker. With a roar the dragon headed for her, golden optics furious that she would **dare** to touch what was his.

The dragon was an unpleasant surprise, one that Airachnid hissed at, her proboscis clacking sharply. She shifted over the pinned and hissing golden mech, her clawed spider pedes scratching his frame. “I wouldn’t if I were you, Beast.” One clawed foot sharpened and rested over his throat. “I will kill him before you can strike me.”

A silent instruction had the Insecticons buzzing down to guard their queen. They descended and surrounded her, rubbing along her thorax before shifting to face the dragon. They were large, but not her largest, and not big enough to be a threat. After all, bugs were weak to fire.

Sunstreaker writhed softly, and roared at her. His arm blades descended, burning hot as he coursed molten energon down into them. Slowly, very slowly, he began to cut through the webs. “What do you _want_ with me, Airachnid?” He snarled.

Airachnid purred softly, confident that her bugs would protect her from the dragon and the cowards, and lowered down so she rested on his chest like one would a lover. “Mm, well, you see, you killed Megatron.” she clicked. “And I don’t quite like that. He was supposed to be **my** kill, and yet you stole the glory of it for me. So,” she purred, “You get to pay with your life.” Her pointed digits teased over his armor plates, and she hummed. “And your life,” a hand dropped to swirl on her faintly swollen abdomen, kneading the round forms of the eggs that ran from her abdomen to her thorax, “Will nurture the ones growing in my belly.”

Sunstreaker growled. “You’re twisted!” He attempted to headbutt her, but missed.

Airachnid slid down his frame with a wicked look in her optics. “I prefer mad, but I suppose twisted will do.” She traced her hands along his lower frame, looking for a good place to bite so she could slowly drain him. The neck would make him drain too fast for her liking. Her hands paused and she nuzzled his abdomen. “Oooh~” She crooned excitedly. “Your abdomen is very soft; You’ve carried before. It’ll make your energon that much sweeter. Perhaps, when I’m done with you, I’ll eat your offspring too.”

Predaking slid to a stop, snarling angrily, his armor fluffed fully and his wings mantled over his back. The dragon hissed at her, pacing slightly, but not moving any closer. =You will **pay** for this.= he snarled out, teeth bared and mandibles clicking in fury.

The arrival of the Insecticons made him snarl again, and the fires in his chassis whirled and spun before spilling from his jaws. He aimed to take out as many of the bugs as he could.

Starscream had also stopped when Airachnid had threatened his mate, lowering his arm and changing it back into a hand. He took a step back as she hissed at him when he tried to step closer, his wings flicking angrily.

The arrival of the Insecticons made the Seeker turn, and one of them flung itself towards him with a warbling cry, making Starscream let out a shout and fire a missile at the bug.

Airachnid could feel the pain from her insects as they were burned alive, their hoarse warbling cries sounding high in the sky. It made her get up, hissing, before stabbing her legs into Sunstreaker’s hands. Careful not to infect him, for she didn’t want him to turn, she sipped from his palms slowly. “I was right!” She chirred happily. “You do taste good since you carried~” She purred.

Turning her helm, she watched the Insecticons be melted and torn apart. She hissed unhappily and got off of Sunstreaker. “You’ll be finished in a moment dear.” She patted his helm with mock love. “I want to see your Seeker suffer.”

The bug that went after Starscream was large and angry, and warbled as it was shot. The missile blew open its spark chamber, but it still went after the Seeker, claws slashing and hacking as it advanced. Clawed hands sought to knock off his other missile before it could be fired.

The rest of the insects swarmed Predaking, biting, snapping, clawing. They swarmed around the fallen ones, going for his wings to mangle them and keep him from flying after the ones that flew.

Starscream let out a cry of terror as the bug continued to fly forward, struggling to get his other arm up and his weapon aimed. He fell backwards as the Insecticon came close and swiped at him, grunting as he hit the ground hard, Energon flying from the claw marks across his bicep. He had just managed to get out of the way of the strike to save his missile, and as the creature landed and advanced he raised his arm, firing again.

The Insecticon’s spark chamber blew out its back as the missile made contact. Its optics went dark, and it careened over with a mighty crash, frame twitching with left over electrical impulses.

Nearby Predaking screeched as he was attacked, tucking his wings tight to his back as Insecticon claws started to shred them. More flames poured from him even as he reared back onto his hind paws, slashing with his front talons as the beasts came close to him. He had to get to Sunstreaker!

Airachnid purred, listening to the cry of terror and Predaking’s screech. She shifted some and leaned down once more, sipping from Sunstreaker's hand as he struggled and roared at her. She paid him no mind, and continued to watch the fight, her attention more on Predaking then on Starscream, who was closer to her.

The numbers were swiftly dropping, much to Airachnid’s anger. Numbering twenty-five before, she was now down to ten bugs and dropping. They swarmed over Predaking’s sides, but left his front open to him rushing forth for the queen.

Sunstreaker managed to reach out and bite down on one of her legs, grinding it with his denta. She shrieked at him and pulled her leg free. Clawed fingers struck him hard across the face, and left his processor reeling as she both knocked him for a loop and left nice cat scratches on his face. “You worthless Cur!” She growled at him, attentions off the dragon and anyone else.

Both Starscream and Predaking took the change in attentions to rush forward. Out of missiles, Starscream knew that he would have little chance as his blasters were not very strong, but he had to try. Shifting his hands, he attacked, running towards her as he did. He hoped to drive her backwards and off of Sunstreaker - he knew that getting close would only result in his getting hurt.

//Do not let her bite you.// he said tersely to both of his bondmates. //I have seen this before - if she bites you it means death, and then returning from the Well to attack mindlessly for Energon. You have to destroy her spark chamber, or she won't die.//

 Predaking snorted in fear, breaking through the attacking Insecticons to run forward as well. Energon dripped from his ruined wings and several wounds along his body, the largest a gash near the base of his throat from one of the braver monsters. He ran forward, restraining the fires inside in case he hit Sunstreaker. He heard Starscream's warning, but needed to get her away from his mate before he could risk attacking from a distance.

Airachnid swiped at Starscream, but was backed away briefly from her quarry. Her abdomen pulsated suddenly, and she bent it forwards, shooting out a large sticky web that pinned Sunstreaker better as it landed across his legs. One would have to free him, and the other would have to fight her. Her proboscis waved as her jaw opened, and she shifted. Her legs sprung her up, and she took to the trees, large frame bowing them some as she latched her spindly legs on. She hissed at both the Seeker and the dragon, before launching for Predaking. If she could get on his ruined back, she could bite and bring him down.

Sunstreaker roared angrily and his blades burned hotter. The smell of burning web began to permeate the air, and he struggled to free himself. The Insecticons, sensing their queen stepping in, droved forth to try and slow Predaking down, only to be hit by a lashing tail that crushed most of them to the ground.

Airachnid's attack had caught Predaking by surprise, as he had turned to flame at the Insecticons that he had missed scrabbled at his hindquarters. The weight of the spider on his back took him to the forest floor with a screech, and he instantly rolled, trying to pin her with his weight, or throw her from his back before she could bite him as Starscream warned she would.

The last of the Insecticons died to give their queen the surprise advantage, and all that was left was their fighting queen.

As soon as she was clear Starscream ran forward, claws lashing as the new webbing pinning Sunstreaker's legs. //Hurry, hurry!// he cried frantically, fear flowing through his spark as he heard Predaking shriek not far away, followed by a thud as the dragon hit the ground on his side.

Sunstreaker tore viciously at the webbing once one hand was free, the glowing hot blades of his arms burning through it slowly but surely. //Help Predaking!// he said. //I’ll get free! Go!//

Airachnid growled and shrieked as Predaking rolled and took her under him. She couldn’t get her proboscis out to bite him, though her claws tore at his wings, shredding the joints to sever them completely. Her legs stabbed into his sides as he very nearly crushed her under him. The earth, though, was soft and she sank into it, saving her, but crushing most of her offspring in her thorax. The dead eggs burned, but she still fought and clawed until she could get her jaws to part.

Her proboscis struck at his armor, the plating too thick for it to immediately burst through. But it struck repeatedly, intending to bore a hole into his armor with it, as her claws began to secrete acid. It began to fester the metal of his wing joints, to burn it away.

Predaking screamed in pain as her sharp legs stabbed into his sides and his wings were severed, convulsing on the ground and rolling again, desperate to get her away from him. He turned his helm, fire blooming in his jaws as he aimed for her, body shaking as the acid began to eat away at his wounds and armor.

At Sunstreaker's shout Starscream was up and running, firing at Airachnid as soon as Predaking rolled to reveal her. He could see the twisted remains of the dragon's enormous wings, crumpled on the ground, and his spark clenched in terror. The sizzling and smell of acid made him scream a denial as he attacked, sending as much power as he could to his blasters.

Airachnid howled as Starscream’s blasters tore at her, and managed to get her proboscis into Predaking’s frame. It sank into the energon line, and she began to greedily drink from him, guzzling fast as she spotted his fires starting up. She filled herself up, abdomen round with his Energon blood, before the fire scorched along her back. It burned, and the spider shrieked, twisting away from him.

“I’ll be back!” she growled. Transforming rapidly, the burned spider took off into the air, her rotor blades whumping heavily as she high tailed it out of there to lick her wounds and call for reinforcements.

Sunstreaker finally broke free as she left, and he howled his terror as he saw his mate’s damages. His blades slipped under his arms once more and he ran. “NONONONONONONONONO!”

Starscream had no breath with which to echo his golden mate's screams, he could only watch in terror as Airachnid took off, leaving Predaking swaying where he stood.

The dragon groaned softly, helm wobbling before he fell, landing heavily on his side. The world was dim and spinning around him, and he could hardly hear. But she was gone.... he had protected his mates....

He barely even noticed as Starscream skidded to a stop beside him, nearly falling against him in his speed. The Seeker whimpered faintly, and then vaulted over the dragon's neck, digging his hands into the wounds and frantically trying to pinch off the lines that were pumping Energon thickly to the forest floor.

 _Have to keep him from bleeding out..._ was all that Starscream could think. _Just until Ratchet gets here. Ratchet will figure this out._

Even though he knew that Predaking had been bitten. There was nothing that Ratchet could do.

They were going to lose the dragon.

Sunstreaker let out a sob as he dropped by Predaking’s helm, pulling it into his hold. “Did she bite you? Please, please, **please** tell me you didn’t get bit. We can fix it if you didn’t get bit.” He felt along the dragon's frame, searching down his neck for bite marks. He hoped, he **prayed** to Primus that there were no bites.

His spark clenched and pain filled him when he found just as he feared. Right along the bottom of his neck, was a nice little bite mark that was perfectly cylindrical, and was gushing energon. It wouldn’t stop, until he died… and then he’d come back, just as Starscream said he would. But… Maybe Ratchet could fix it! Ratchet could fix anything! He **had** to be able to fix it!

::Ratchet! Please, Ratchet! Track my signal and come here! Predaking’s been hurt badly by Airachnid!::

Ratchet stirred and got to his pedes, blinking. Airachnid… Slag! ::I’m coming! Keep him awake!:: He didn’t bother to ask for what had happened. With Airachnid it was always stabs, cuts, he prayed for no bites because of her infectious bite, and acid burns. He rushed, gathering what he needed, and prayed he made it in time.

He sniffed and moved back around to his chest. //I’m so sorry, Predaking…// He pushed to the dragon. //You’re going to be okay. You will...// He pushed strength to his mate's spark, shoving it at the dragon and opening the bond wide. He pressed close to his helm, shoving strength to him even as his own began to wane.

By now Predaking was lying in a pool of Energon, the blue liquid gushing from the marks in his belly, the hole that Starscream's hands were buried in, and the wounds along his neck. The dragon could sense that he was dying, and the wave of strength from Sunstreaker gave him just enough awareness to respond, and give them his last words.

//No.... Sun...// he murmured softly, blocking off enough of the bond so only words went through. //Not even you have a spark... big enough for all of us...//

Heaving a deep vent, painful and wet, Predaking shifted his chest plates apart, moving his spark chamber forward to reveal the flickering light within. //You must... Can't... harm you....//

Starscream choked behind him, tears flooding down his cheeks, his frame covered in the dragon's Energon where he knelt in the pool beneath the dragon. His hands remained clenched around the lines, some desperate attempt to save him, despite what his processor knew. //Please...// he whispered.

Predaking's optics flickered. //Must.... Love you both... can't...//

His spark chamber opened.

Sunstreaker cried softly as the words came through to him, and he nodded, sobbing. He pressed his helm close to Predaking's, giving him one last kiss. Sunstreaker didn’t want him to go. His spark screamed for him to keep pulsing strength, that he would be okay. His processor knew better though. He listened to the mechanics of his mate’s chest shifting as his spark chamber rose to the surface. //I know… I know… But I don’t want you to go…//

He gave choking sob, and hugged him tightly. Moving downwards, slipping in the growing lake of gushing blood, Sunstreaker came to the open spark chamber of his mate. His spark was beating feebly, erratically. Sunstreaker reached in gently and cupped it, stroking along the glass ball that kept their essence so firmly inside. This was his mate… and he had to kill him to save him from his fate.

Gently, he grasped the dragon's spark, holding it close as he pulled it out to his chest. It rested in his hands, connected to his frame still. His hands came to the lines, and he stroked them softly. //I’m so sorry…. I love you. Love you so much…//

His fingers disconnected the lines, and he pulled the weakly pulsing glass orb to him, holding it to his chest and plopping on his aft. It was large in his hands, and he cradled it to his frame like he did his sparklings. His spark reached for its mate, and he sobbed around it. He knew when it went dark, the bond would break, and he and Star would be alone.

He wasn’t ready… Sunstreaker didn’t want to lose his mate… His beautiful dragon. The golden frame rocked around the spark, holding it close and nuzzling it as he watched it dim low… so low. //Love you… I love you Predaking. I love you forever.//

Starscream sobbed, his hands slipped before they clenched tighter. Gray was spreading over Predaking's armor, and he wasn't venting anymore. The Seeker's spark wailed, pain exploding across it as his mind fled, unable to cope.

It was so dark now...

He couldn't see anymore. Couldn't hear.

But it was **warm...**

Like he was surrounded by love....

Predaking let go. 


	58. Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, anger. Just assume that things from here on out are very unhappy.

Sunstreaker’s vocalizer cracked as he screamed. He screamed and screamed, and screamed some more as the spark went dark and his own spark spasmed at the loss of the bond. He kept a firm hold on Predaking’s spark, holding the dark glass tightly as he cried loudly. He managed to scoot to the grayed frame, and pulled Starscream close away from the empty energon lines. He clung to his Seeker over the bond, and he shuddered and shivered as Sunstreaker huddled them both to Predaking’s body.

As soon as Sunstreaker's hands grasped at him Starscream screamed, red optics wild and wide as he fought. "NO!" he shrieked. "NO, I HAVE TO STOP THE BLEEDING! **LET ME GO!** LET ME GO, HE'LL **_DIE!_** " The Seeker struggled and kicked as Sunstreaker tried to pull him away, but the golden mech's hands were gentle and firm as the pulled the Energon-soaked hands away from Predaking's gray body.

“He’s gone!” Sunstreaker wailed to him in response to his screams for him to let him go. His spark burned and thumped, and he forced open the bond to Starscream and pulled him close both physically and spiritually.

Starscream sucked in a breath, optics staring wide at his mate's dead frame, and then he wailed, the sound spiraling high and long. He clutched at Sunstreaker, claws digging into armor as he nearly shook himself apart, his face pressed to the golden mech's throat.

He couldn't breathe.

When the Seeker collapsed into Sunstreaker, one arm held his trembling frame close while Starscream’s claws scrabbled and tore at golden armor. The other arm held the dark spark, and it wouldn’t let go any time soon. “He’s gone…” He sobbed. He pressed the Seeker's face against his shoulder, trying to hide him as he felt the heat quickly bleeding out from Predaking’s frame.

Ratchet appeared at that time, followed by Optimus, as they ran through the open ground bridge. The sight before them made his spark ache with pain. The large gray form stretched out made tears come to his optics. Any hope he had died when he spotted the two remaining mates huddling close around a blackened orb.

“I was too late…”

Optimus gasped softly at the sight before them, the large dragon that he had come to know as a good friend and curious learner was gone, and bondmates were shivering in the shadow of his dead frame, covered in his Energon. Starscream was screaming, high and thin, shaking so hard that Optimus was certain he was going to hurt himself. The Prime stepped forward, unsure of what to do, his spark aching.

Ratchet’s vents hitched some, and he moved forwards, motioning Prime close. ::You need to get them away from his body. There’s… Nothing we can do for Predaking right now. We’ll have the humans bring his frame to us with their helicopters… But for now, we must tend to the two left behind… Don’t try and take the dead spark from them, Optimus. All you would be doing is making them more agitated.::

Optimus nodded in response, creeping forward with Ratchet as slowly as possible, not speaking for fear of startling the devastated pair any further.

The medic moved slow and low, and crooned softly, comfortingly. “Easy,” he said softly. “Let's get you back to base. Come now… we’ll fix it.” He would repair Predaking’s frame… and then he’d comm Shockwave. He deserved to know his creation was gone… but first, he needed to tend to Sunstreaker and Starscream. They were likely clinging to their bond tightly… Primus… he was glad he’d sent Bumblebee to watch the hatchlings for today.

Starscream wailed, his screams finally dying down, the shaking slowing. He clutched tighter to Sunstreaker, opening pale optics to stare at Predaking's frame.

 _He's gone...._ the Seeker thought, going silent. _Gone..._ His spark hurt. But that hurt had been chased away..... his bondmate was gone?

He couldn't do this again.

Sunstreker shivered and shook as he held his Starscream. His spark shook and shivered in his chest and he began to feel tight, hot, cold, ill… everything all at once. He wanted to purge, he wanted to scream, to die, to cry… He didn’t even know anymore. The golden mech held tight to Starscream, shivering softly. He paid Ratchet no mind, simply curling to a tight ball with the Seeker.

//Nevergodon’tgo **nevergo _don’tgo_**.// He murmured to Starscream. //Painpain **pain** alonealone **alone** … ** _hurtshurtshurts_** …//

Ratchet gently touched Sunstreaker’s pede, and received no response. His armor was trembling, and he cursed silently. ::Sunstreaker’s gone into shock… He’s not going to respond or let go. Can you lift them both, Optimus?:: he asked him carefully. His hand touched Starscream’s pede, and he crooned softly, hoping the Seeker wouldn’t fight the touch.

The Prime nodded, carefully kneeling beside the pair, ignoring the Energon that immediately soaked his knees. He eased his arms around the two mechs, hefting them into his arms when there was no sound of protest. They were heavy, but they didn't have far to go.

Starscream was limp, completely unresponsive to anything. He faintly heard Sunstreaker's pleas, and for a moment his spark beat a little stronger.

Then it shivered and dimmed. //Can't.Can'tdoitagain....toomuch... **can't..**.//

Sunstreaker remained limp, holding his Seeker. At the words he got, and the feeling of losing Star too, Sunstreaker’s vocals began to fizz in static as he tried to scream for Starscream to stay with him.

Optimus blinked in shock as Starscream's frame grew heavier, dead weight in his arms. "...Ratchet?!"

Ratchet cursed as he watched Starscream go limp, and tore the Seeker from Sunstreaker. “He’s going into spark shock!” he snapped, bolting for the circle of light. He left Optimus with Sunstreaker beginning to flail and scream in Prime’s arms. But Ratchet knew they’d lose the golden mate too, if they didn’t save the silver one.

He rushed inside, strapping Starscream down so that he couldn’t spasm and knock things over. His tools took apart Starscream’s chest plate, and paused as he watched tiny sparkling sparks fall from the Seeker’s and down into the gestation chamber, finally ready to start growing protoforms. He was carrying. Primus… **Primus**.

His hands gave Starscream’s spark an injection of energon, and then he pulled the machine over, clipping the stabilizer’s to his spark to keep it beating. It wouldn’t go down now… but he had to get it up higher, or he’d be a lost cause, and so would his sparklings, and Sunstreaker too.

Optimus couldn't help the faint shout of surprise as Sunstreaker suddenly came alive in his grasp, struggling and screaming. He wrapped one arm around Sunstreaker's kicking legs and another around his arms, and then rushed through the portal after Ratchet.

The sight that greeted him was strange and terrifying. Starscream was strapped to the table, Ratchet's hands frantic as he tried to save the Seeker. Optimus moved forward, putting Sunstreaker on a table next to the Seeker and, after a struggle, strapping him down as well before going to assist Ratchet if he needed it.

Despite being strapped down, Sunstreaker managed to keep a hold on the spark in his hand. He held it gently and firmly, not ever once damaging the glass in his frantic flails and screams. Even now, he screamed and jerked against his bindings, processor reeling and spark spasming in pain. He bit at anything that came near his face, spark casting out hallucinations of things not there as he clutched desperately to the dark orb. Spittle flecked his lips, and it seemed the gladiator had truly lost his mind in the wake of losing his mate.

Ratchet injected energon into Starscream’s spark again and again, each shot of the purely refined energon making it brighten, forcing the Seeker to live and continue on. His hands worked rapidly, simultaneously injecting him and sealing off the weeping gashes in his arm.

::Take some sealant and seal the cuts on Sunstreaker’s cheeks, and then set him up on a spark monitor, please. I can't work on them both… Call Shockwave if you can. He’s a scientist, but he knows how to keep someone alive, and that’s what we need right now…:: Ratchet paused, speaking over comms in an attempt to not make Sunstreaker's panic any worse. ::Optimus… Starscream is sparked. The sparklings just dropped down into his gestation chamber. I didn’t see how many… but he’s no less than a week along or so. This… Is going to be hard for them.::

Optimus quickly did as he was told, though he ended up being unable to seal the cuts without holding the golden mech down, and that only seemed to agitate him further. Instead he attached the spark monitor and then moved away, using the comm line that Predaking had given to him long ago - a second person to contact should they need something for the sparklings.

::Optimus Prime. What can I do for you?:: the scientist asked as soon as he picked up.

The Prime scrubbed a hand over his face. ::You need to bridge here, Shockwave. Your creation.... Predaking is dead. We need your help.::

Silence for a long moment, and when Shockwave spoke his voice was slightly choked. ::I... I see. What is it that you require?::

::Sunstreaker is... mad, and Starscream is in spark shock and fading. But the Seeker is carrying....:: Optimus stopped, unsure of how to continue.

::I will be there momentarily.::

Ratchet gave Starscream’s spark a gentle shock, which raised his spark beat ratio. Another couple injections later, and Starscream was as stable as he’d get with his current equipment, and he chirred softy to the Seeker. “I’m so sorry, Starscream.” He murmured softly.

Given that Starscream was unconscious it seemed, he set him on an energon drip before moving to Sunstreaker. The mech was thrashing harder, and knocked loose the spark monitor. Ratchet gave a grunt, strapping the golden mech's chest down so that couldn’t move, before moving his hand up to tend to his face. Sunstreaker struck like a viper, denta closing over Ratchet’s hand. The medic used this to his advantage, and shoved his helm flat making him unable to move. He spread the sealant on his cheek, as the mech gagged on his hand.

His gag brought forth a rush of energon as Sunstreaker vomited with the stress of his spark and other things. Ratchet shifted the table and elevated it, gently rinsing Sunstreaker and his hand off with a thing of water. Carefully working down his frame, he paid no mind to Shockwave’s arrival. He was trying to see if he was hurt internally. His hands had coagulated and stopped bleeding, so he wasn’t too worried about them, but his abdomen was too soft. Soft abdomens meant either carrying, which he prayed to Primus it was not the case, or internal bleeding…

A beep from Starscream had him scurrying over to inject more energon into the mech, and leaving Sunstreaker’s snarling and frothing frame jerking on his bonds with the 3D internal scanner attached to his front. He snarled a threat at everyone in the room, spark struggling to feed his weakening mate strength while it threatened to go out on his own.

Shockwave was surprised to see what he did when he went through the portal, Soundwave only steps behind him. He felt the wave of shock from his bondmate and quelled it with a need for urgency, and then he went to Starscream's side. A moment of assessing the situation had him pulling the external spark support module from his subspace, immediately helping to set it up.

Ratchet appreciated the help that Shockwave gave, and let the mech set up his support module while Ratchet continued to give Starscream the energon. He set up an oxygen tube in the Seeker’s mouth, feeding compressed oxygen slowly into him so his engines and turbines would be forced to continue working and keep his internals pumping. He wouldn’t lose this Seeker or Sunstreaker. Not after he’d been too late to help the dragon.

Soundwave watched for a moment, and then made his way silently to stand beside Sunstreaker, watching the mech struggling and fighting the bonds.

A feeler slipping from Soundwave's chassis and slithered across the floor, turning the golden mech's helm to the side and latching to the base of his helm. ::Sunstreaker: Must calm.:: echoed in the link that the faceless mech had formed. ::Anger: not helpful. Only serving to harm mate.::

Sunstreaker’s hand almost dropped the black spark he cradled close, but he kept a grip on it. The mental link to him made his processor ache, and he battered the silent mech with his pain and grief. ::Calm? **Calm**? **HOWCANI _CALM_ WHENMYPREDAKINGISGONEGONEGONE _GONE_!?** :: he roared. His tanks jerked, and he dryheaved with his stress, spark pulsing erratically. ::He’s gone… He’s gone and it’s **my** fault. She wanted me, not him, and he tried to save me and now he’s **gone** and I’m losing Star too…:: The struggles began to cease as he just settled for inconsolable sobbing. ::Don’t want to hurt him… **never** want to hurt him… trying to strengthen him…::

Ratchet grunted softly. “Soundwave, while you’re over there, give his abdominal cavity a scan from his hips to his pelvis. I don’t know if he got hit or has internal bleeding, and I don’t want to open him up if there’s nothing wrong.” Unneeded stress was not what he needed at the moment.

Looking to Shockwave now, his optics tired and drawn, Ratchet's sighed. “I’m sorry about Predaking, Shockwave.” he said. “We couldn’t bring his body back at this time, but we will get him with the humans' help. Now, is there anything you can suggest for Starscream? I’m not familiar with Seeker spark shock.”

::Sunstreaker: Will be calm because you must.:: Soundwave replied to Sunstreaker's angry screaming, a light croon under his voice as he spoke. ::Starscream: Unable to cope.::

He nodded slightly as Ratchet spoke, raising spindly arms to do as he was told. The scanner hummed softly as it turned on, and an image appeared, making the surveillance mech shift in surprise. However, it did give him another incentive to give to the golden mech.

::Starscream: Has no will to survive loss of third mate. Sunstreaker: Must give him something to live for.:: He pulled images from the golden mech's processors, of the two of them carrying. ::Starscream and Sunstreaker: Must live for sparklings. Predaking: survives through them.::

Shockwave nodded slightly to Ratchet. "I would like to see his body, when you are finished with the repairs." He made no comment about the loss - there were other things to focus on. He could have his moment later, in the privacy of his quarters with his bondmate at his side. "Starscream has passed the danger point in cases of spark shock that I have encountered. His condition at this moment is due to his own unwillingness to survive."

The purple mech turned his optic towards the Seeker. "Sunstreaker may have to care for him, until he can find his will to live again."

Sunstreaker shuddered and sobbed softly, trying to calm himself down. The ever present calm that the purple mech seemed to extrude helped calm himself, and he shamelessly stole just a little of it to ground himself. The pain in his spark… it was just like when Sideswipe had broken the bond. Only now, his spark was missing its mate, not its twin. He shuddered softly and dryheaved again. ::I know… I know… I’ll… I’ll be calm for him.::

The whirring of the scanner made him jerk some, and a distressed warble escaped him as his fingers slipped on the spark, and it dropped. It got caught in his thigh armor though, and rested without damage in the plating there. His fingers strained to reach it, his shoulder joint popping and creaking as he reached.

It took a moment for his words to reach him, and the golden mech nodded, not giving up. He didn’t want to let go of his mate’s dead spark. ::I’ll take care of him. I’ll take care of him I promise… It’s going to be so hard…:: The images that Soundwave gave him made him blink. ::I know… I know…:: he didn’t catch any hint of what Soundwave might have been trying to tell him. ::I’ll… I’ll take care of them all, and I’ll make sure Star’s okay. We’ll make it… We have too… he…:: His mental voice choked up. ::He would want us too…:: How he would go back to the den and sleep in that large and so empty nest though… He wasn’t sure he could handle it, let alone Star.

Ratchet nodded. “We will let you know when he is brought home.” He sighed. “I see… Sunstreaker looks like he’s calming. Can you tell what your mate found?” He motioned to the scanners. “I… don’t know if they should go back home to the cave. I know they won't want to stay here. But I don’t know if the cave would be best given the empty nest.” He sighed. “I won't ask you to harbor them if you cannot, but if they ask, will you help them find a new place to stay? Safe? Airachnid was not amongst the dead, and I fear she will be back for Sunstreaker, and possibly Starscream and their children too.”


	59. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> ::Comms/Soundwave's mental speech::  
> Warnings: Maybe some corpse nastiness. Better to warn just to be safe.

Outside, there arose a terrible howl on the wind. The breeze began to blow heavily, and five shapes, ferrying one larger shape between them, sailed slowly down to the ground, grieving wails of sorrow and pain escaping gaping maws that were littered with trailing tears. At the head of the group, Streamdancer cradled her Sire’s limp and grayed helm in her paws, howling her rage and sorrow the loudest as she pulled in for a landing. The five flapped hard, straining to settle his limp frame down gently.

When they had him settled on the black top, they landed next to him. Blackfury and Whitewing each carried one of his wings, and they were set gently next to him. When the humans flooded out, the soldiers who had grown to know these normally docile hatchlings, they were met with snarls, flames, and lashing tails, which made them flee back in.

Streamdancer bellowed out a belch of angry pain filled flame. =Why is my Sire dead?!=

Inside, Soundwave slowly reached down, pushing the empty spark casing back into Sunstreaker's hand. It seemed that the golden mech had not understood - his grief was so powerful. The purple mech knew that he needed to give Sunstreaker a reason to survive now, a true reason to remain alive and care for his mate and coming children. ::Sunstreaker: Misunderstanding Soundwave's meaning. Starscream and Sunstreaker: Currently carrying.::

A wave of gratitude left the gladiator as the spark was pushed into his hand. He held it tightly but gently, and rubbed it softly with his thumb. The words nearly made him drop it again, as he stiffened. ::Carrying…?:: They… They were expecting. Both of them were expecting… Primus… Primus… Why would Primus take their dragon from them now? Did he so dearly need Predaking that he changed the fates for him to die? ::I… oh Primus…:: His helm bowed and his sobs renewed. He was carrying. Confusion littered his thoughts, terror, fear… the need to hide his state from his Seeker so that he could care for him better.

Shockwave gently prodded Soundwave through the bond, as he had not seen what was on the scanner either, and then started faintly at the answer he received. "It appears that Sunstreaker is also carrying." He turned his focus back to Ratchet. "And I will help them to find a new home, if that is what they wish. I do not imagine that either of them will be comfortable aboard the Nemesis."

Ratchets optics dilated and his spark dropped. “Primus… Both?” He pressed a hand to his face with a shudder. “Shockwave, this is bad. Both of them have hard times carrying. Starscream is high risk, and Sunstreaker’s frame always ends up malnourished… It’s going to be bad.” Someone would need to stay with them, for his own peace of mind, to make sure that Sunstreaker actually fed himself and cared for himself whilst caring for Starscream. He rubbed his face with a sigh. “I don’t think we’re going to get much out of them anyways.”

Shockwave nodded. "I will be here to assist you in whatever it is that  you require. I would not like for my new grandchildren to die."

The sound of angry roars from outside made all of them look up, and Optimus was running towards the entrance, shock in his optics. The eldest of the brood were outside, and it appeared that they had discovered Predaking's body.

Shockwave turned to Ratchet. "You remain with Starscream. I will go speak with the brood."

At the roars, Ratchet grimaced, knowing what they’d likely seen. “I’ll stay.” He nodded. Carefully, he moved to Soundwave and Sunstreaker, gently moving the medical berth away from the door. To Soundwave, he murmured softly. “He doesn’t need to see this.”

Sunstreaker tried to speak, to ask why his children were distressed, but his vocalizer crackled and sparked. He instead was left simply sobbing, able to see his mate now.

Soundwave could do little more than croon softly to the golden mech, disconnecting from him to give him a little privacy of his own. He did not know what else to say.

Sunstreaker appreciated the privacy. It let him sob until his frame was too exhausted to continue, upon which his helm dipped down against his chest from the upright position on the table, and he went unconscious. His hand locked around the dark spark, not ever planning to let go.

Shockwave made his way outside after Optimus, going to stand fearlessly in front of the raging Streamdancer. "Calm, children." Shockwave said firmly. "This anger will help nothing. It is illogical."

Streamdancer bristled and pricked, her armor raised as she snarled in Optimus’ face. He might have been like family, but her **SIRE** was **DEAD** and no one would tell her if her Cari and Papa were offline or still hanging on. She snarled and snapped and mantled high with her wings, perched protectively over her Sire’s grayed helm. Each of her four other flight worthy siblings stood at point, keeping them from getting to him.

When her Grandsire came out, she turned her snarl upon him. =What's illogical is you can't even shed a tear for a creation of your own! He is **DEAD** Grandsire. My **SIRE** is **_DEAD_** and no one has an explanation for us!= she raged. =Who? Who would slay him?= The fire bubbled in the back of her throat, but did not overspill. =No one will even tell us if Cari and Sire are dead too!=

Despite the roaring and the anger, neither Optimus nor Shockwave backed down from the angry predacon standing before them. The purple mech sighed slightly at her words. "I do not shed tears here because they will do nothing but cloud my judgment at a time when my mind needs to be clear. Sunstreaker and Starscream are still alive, but are in critical condition. I must be in top form to assist them."

Optimus answered next, for he knew more about what was happening. "Your family was attacked by Airachnid. We do not know why..."

"That is incorrect." Shockwave cut the Prime off. "Sunstreaker mentioned to Soundwave that she was after him and Predaking diverted her attention to save his life."

Streamdancer’s claws scored the ground as she stomped faintly. =Your words make sense, Grandsire, but I care not. My **Sire** is dead.= Her helm dipped down with a warbling keen and nudged his gray muzzle, his helm shifting limply, golden optics dark and dead. =I’m glad Cari and Papa are alive…= her vents hitched some, the anger and pain curdling in her and radiating out. She might have been large, but she was still a youngling; she wasn’t yet an adult, no matter how hard she tried or how well she acted.

=Arachnid?= The quintuplets shifted and the data was stored away. That was not a name they would soon forget. =Who is Arachnid and why would she want to kill Cari? Was it because Cari did something?= Blackspine asked. His voice was sorrowed, filled with grief, but he was not as out of control as his sister. He was closer to his sire then her, but he knew best to grieve when things were solved… before they went to hunt down the glitch who stole his Sire’s life from this world.

Optimus sighed faintly. "I can only surmise that she wished to kill Sunstreaker because he was the one that killed Megatron." He turned his gaze to Shockwave. "I would keep an optic on your mate, Shockwave. No doubt she will want to go after him for his part in sending her from Earth."

The scientist nodded his understanding. "Most logical." At the same time he sent a warning to Soundwave, receiving an understanding pulse back as well as a brief update on the status of Sunstreaker and Starscream.

Streamdancer shuddered softly, frame twitching as her wings lowered. =Please, Grandsire… Can you not fix Sire? He used to boast about your achievements, how you brought him to life from practically nothing. Can't you restart his spark? His chamber is empty, though…= Her nose nudged the dark chamber, the cords disconnected from there. They hung limp without his spark in there, and she keened softly. =Can you not craft another for him, if we cannot find his spark orb?=

"I do wish to examine him." Shockwave told the femme. "I will attempt to do what I can, but I cannot make any guarantees. And we will not have to create a new spark orb for him - your Carrier is holding it."

"The difficulty will be in getting him to release it." Optimus mused quietly.

Streamdancer keened at that knowledge and chuffed faintly. Blackspine nuzzled her flank and gently nosed her off of their Sire’s helm. They parted faintly, an invitation to Shockwave and shockwave alone to come within their inner circle to examine him. =You can examine him, Grandsire.= She said softly. =And that is good. I trust you will fix Sire. He always told us you can do anything. Don’t fail us, Grandsire. We wouldn’t be very happy.=

Shockwave sighed faintly at the brood's actions. "I thank you for your trust, but you misunderstand. I must take Predaking back to my lab with me. This will not be an easy task - I will need my equipment, and it may take a length of time."

Streamdancer chirred softly. =We will take him to your lab. Show us the way. We will carry him tirelessly there.= She said firmly. =We shall not dally, Grandsire. He is our Sire. You take all the time you need. But we will carry him there when you are ready to leave.=

She swiveled her helm to Optimus and chirred. =Can you not take the orb from him while he slumbers? Cari is a hard sleeper. If you explain to him why you took it, he should be okay, right?=

At her suggestion Optimus shook his helm sharply. "No, I would not do that. Soundwave only just managed to get him calmed down so he would not hurt himself or anyone else. Ratchet has already been bitten. To take that from him would only send him back into a panic, and would send Starscream back into a downward spiral. However, we will attempt to explain the situation, and hopefully that will motivate him to allow Shockwave to take it."

Shockwave nodded slightly beside him. "I believe that he will. He will need to put all of his focus into caring for himself and Starscream in the coming months. I have little doubt that the Seeker's mind has fled - he may be catatonic for some time."

She nodded faintly. =I see… I do not want Cari or Papa stressed.= Listening to Shockwave speak, she tilted her helm thoughtfully. =It is not so fair for him to have all of the weight to be put on his shoulders. I will return to the nest alone and assist. He will need to grieve, and with the hatchlings, he will need help. There is only so much one bot can do.=

Blackspine chirred. =I will lead the Flight in your stead, Sister.= He keened softly. =You will be welcomed back into leadership as soon as Cari and Papa are alright, and you choose to return. Should you need us, you know how to call us.=

Streamdancer nodded softly and keened to the fallen form of her sire for a short time. =Where will you have us stay, Optimus? Grandsire? Until you are able to return that is.=

Shockwave nodded. "I will have Soundwave call for a bridge when we are ready to leave. The trip does not need to be extensive."

Streamdancer nodded softly and clicked. =We will ferry him through then, when the time is right.= She shifted down and pressed her nose gently to her Grandsire’s hand. =We will wait out here until it is alright for us to go in. We won't leave Sire alone.= Backing from him, the five of them curled around Predaking’s frame, keeping it well hidden from sight.

After a moment of consideration and quiet talk with his bondmate, Shockwave turned. "I will go and discuss the situation with Ratchet. Soundwave believes that he has done all he can for Sunstreaker at this time. They will no doubt appreciate your assistance, Streamdancer."

With that the violet mech turned and made his way back inside, going to where Ratchet was waiting near the medical berths.

He took the medic aside, not wanting to distress Sunstreaker further. "The hatchlings have come with Predaking's body. I wish to take him to my lab - there may be something I can do. However, I will require his spark orb. Streamdancer has elected to remain with them to assist with whatever it is they need."

Ratchet looked up when Shockwave came in, and moved with him as he was taken away. “I see…” He scrubbed his face softly. “No hatchling should have to ferry their sire’s body…” He heaved a sigh. “Something you can do? Anything will be welcome, Shockwave. They need him. I fear they will not recover from this.” 

Ratchet shifted on his pedes. “Do you think Soundwave can patch in and help keep Sunstreaker calm? He thinks better when he’s not distraught.” he said. “And I’m sure he’ll be willing once he knows what it will be used for… but if it doesn’t work, Shockwave, I fear he will want it back.”

Shockwave nodded, and Soundwave prepared to do just that, but he did not want to distress Sunstreaker further until they were ready to speak with him. "I would agree. I witnessed Starscream not long after he lost his trinemates. He was distraught, inconsolable, and for a time many feared that he would take his own life. It was a shock that he did not, and a testament to his strength. Losing a bondmate a third time, however.... I fear that it has broken his mind."

Ratchet clicked softly and nodded. “I will warn her to watch them both then. Sunstreaker has always been unstable at the best, and Starscream will need to be watched. She won't hurt them, but she will restrain them if necessary.” His helm tilted down with a sigh. “Is there nothing you or Soundwave can do to soothe his mind?”

 “Perhaps Soundwave might check in on them from time to time if he can? Keep Streamdancer aware of the happenings.” Ratchet rubbed his arm with a sigh. “Likely, they will wish to retrieve the Triplets. They are quieter then the hatchlings, but they will want to be with them all the less. The seven of them will easily house though. They’re used to narrow paths and tight halls, if they stay with you.”

Shockwave shook his helm. "I doubt that there is much I could do. Soundwave informs me that he will try before we leave. And he will indeed return to make sure that they are doing alright, and to keep both Streamdancer and her family informed of whatever progress I may be able to make."

Ratchet nodded. “Any little thing will help I suspect. And I’m glad he will visit. She is young yet.”

“It is good that Streamdancer will stay." Ratchet murmured quietly, glancing towards the golden mech. "He will need someone to help with the hatchlings, and to help him with carrying. I will have to teach her what to do… and I might have to help her upgrade. I don’t know how far along Sunstreaker is, and he won't be able to deal with the stress of helping Starscream deliver alone. I will have to help as well.”

He sighed. “You warned Soundwave Arachnid might come for him, yes?”

The purple mech nodded. "Of course I will return the orb should my experiments prove to be unsuccessful. However, I feel that I will be able to reignite him after some time, though there is much testing to be done. And yes, both Soundwave and I are aware of her presence, and will be more than prepared should she decide to show herself. She will not survive an encounter with us after what she has done. This is especially true if the four remaining of the brood decide to remain with us while I work on their Sire."

“Good.” Ratchet murmured. “We will get you the orb.” he nodded.

He shifted over to look at Sunstreaker, who was stirring once more. “Shall we get this done, Shockwave, so he may rest?”

Shockwave turned towards the golden mech as an answer, moving forward to stand beside him. Soundwave met his gaze and then nodded, feeler slipping upwards again to hover just behind Sunstreaker, ready to connect should the gladiator become distressed.

"Sunstreaker." Shockwave began quietly. "I may be able to revive Predaking. I will make no guarantees, but I will try. However, I will require his spark orb to do this."

Sunstreaker was aware of three mechs near him as his optics onlined again. His hand still held the dark orb of his mate. Sunstreaker passed his thumb over it gently with a soft sound, tilting his thumb up. He wasn’t fully coherent, and it took a moment for the words of the other to reach him. “Wha…” His vocalizer cracked and rasped faintly.

Hope fizzled faintly in his spark, rising up, but under the knowledge he’d have to let go of the orb he held in his hand, he began to shift some. “Can’t let him go!” he cried out softly. “Had to remove it. He got bit. Didn’t wanna turn… Can't let him go… wont fail him… Want him back… but why do I have to let him go?”

Soundwave immediately initiated the connection, sending a wave of calm through the link as he stood like a silent sentinel beside the golden mech.

"I will need it to revive him, Sunstreaker." Shockwave repeated patiently. "I will take care of my Creation, I can assure you. I would leave him with you if I could, however, I will require his spark orb to attempt to bring him back to you. Do you understand?"

The golden mech's struggling stopped as soon as the connection was made, and he slumped back against the berth. His spark rate slowed and calmed, and he swallowed thickly. “I… Understand.” Sunstreaker’s thumb gently stroked the orb again, before swiveling his hand around in an open invitation for Shockwave to take the orb. His spark thumped painfully in his chest casing, anxious about giving away the only thing he can physically keep with him of his missing mate. He gazed upon it for one last time, before looking away, knowing that otherwise he would be very distressed watching it be taken. “Please… Be careful with him and give him back if you…” he choked. “If you can't.”

"Of course." Shockwave responded, slowly reaching out and taking the orb from Sunstreaker's shaking hand. "I will not allow any harm to come to him. And he will be returned to you, one way or another."

Knowing that having the orb near, but not in his hand, would likely distress the golden mech, Shockwave turned and strode from the room, leaving Soundwave to attempt to reach Starscream. The silent mech soothed Sunstreaker one last time before disconnecting. ::Your mate: still with you. Sunstreaker: can put focus into Starscream and sparklings. Purpose: found there.::

Sunstreaker swallowed and nodded, glad that he was taking him… and yet at the same time nauseated by it. He accepted the soothing gratefully, and carefully pulsed gratitude to him. ::I know. Thank you.:: He said before the slender mech disconnected.

Soundwave then turned and made his way to Starscream's limp form, hesitating only briefly before initiating a connection with him.

The Seeker's mind was utterly and completely blank. It was disturbing, to say the least. It was as though there was no spark there at all, though Soundwave could sense something. He searched for a moment more, and then left Starscream alone with a faint relaxation of plating, a non-verbal sigh.

He turned to face Ratchet, and then reached out to him mentally. ::Starscream: absent. Recovery: Unknown at the current time. Soundwave: will continue to attempt to reach him during visits to the cave.::

Sunstreaker watched the purple mech tend to Starscream, and shifted. His frame ached. He wanted to go home… to do something… He was tired, and hungry, and his spark hurt, and… Sunstreaker was a mess. So he simply leaned back and closed his optics. He needed to sleep. A nice long sleep sounded nice. He could meet Predaking in his dreams there.

Ratchet carefully had lowered Sunstreaker’s berth so he was relaxed some, and crooned to him as the mech settled into sleep. Out cold, he carefully inserted an IV line into him, and stroked his uninjured cheek. When Soundwave contacted him, he nodded. ::I understand. We’ll have to try. He might be missing…. But I think Sunny can rouse him given time. We just need to keep him from slipping into this state too. When you checked on Sunstreaker, did you happen to note how far he was? Starscream's a little more than a week along.::

Soundwave nodded. ::Sunstreaker: will no doubt be able to reach him. Soundwave: believes he will find purpose in caring for his family. Gestation: similar time frame.::

With that the purple mech turned and left on silent pedes, going to join his mate out front where they could open the groundbridge and return to the lab.

Ratchet nodded softly. ::Thank you, Soundwave.:: He nodded goodbye to the retreating mech, and continued to set more IV drips for them.

Outside, the hatchlings noted that they were ready to go. As one being, the five of them lifted Predaking up, and rested the bulk of him across Blackspine. Streamdancer took his helm and heavy neck, cradling it between her wings and shoulder. The other three took his legs, wings, and tail. No part of him dragged the ground as they moved solemnly forwards. =Lead the way, Grandsire.= Streamdancer murmured softly to him.

Shockwave nodded as she spoke, firmly ignoring the pain in his spark. Soundwave's presence was a balm to his mind, and he sank into the bond for a moment before turning and leading the way through the bridge that Soundwave opened.

He could only hope that he would find a way to return life to his only child. 


	60. Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond Speech//  
>  _Thoughts/Mental Speech_

Streamdancer watched quietly where she was settled near the wall of the medbay. She had taken to watching over her Carrier and Papa every moment, only sleeping when Ratchet or Optimus were present to do it for her. It had only been two days since the death of her Sire, and Ratchet had proclaimed that despite their current mental health, both Sunstreaker and Starscream were physically fit to return home.

The femme sighed slightly, her gaze turning to her Papa's limp body. While the Seeker had woken since the frantic attempts to stop his spark from fading, there was no life in his optics, only a dull red glow to even signify he was awake. He breathed, and that was about it.

Streamdancer was worried, but at the same time, it gave her Carrier something to live for. The hope that Shockwave was making progress, and the dependence of his mate.

Sunstreaker stirred faintly from where he was still strapped down, mostly when he slept. He dreamt badly most often, and his dreams made his frame jerk and lash out, trying to reach for his mates, one of which was not there. Blue optics lit first, before the gold rings slowly ignited. He shifted some, and wiggled faintly. “Dancer?” he murmured softly. “Can you untie me, sweetspark?”

His helm shifted to the side, gazing at Starscream. He wanted to go close. He talked to him when he could, and he got usually some small response from him. A brightening of his optics, a small twitch in the bond…

The femme pushed herself to her paws, and then moved forward, transforming as she walked. What emerged was a form that was nearly a perfect mix between her Carrier and her Sire - wings and tail folding away into a slender form, the same digitigrade legs, and a helm design much more like that of Sunstreaker. The femme moved forward with a smile on her silver face, optics kind. "Of course, Carrier."

Sunstreaker’s face brightened for the first time since Predaking’s death, and he smiled. “Oh, my little one. You’re beautiful… When did you learn you could do this?” His vents hitched some. “Predaking would be proud. I know I am.”

She smiled again, carefully released the straps as she spoke. "We all can, now. Even the triplets can transform. They're a lot smaller than we are, and more streamlined, but they have predacon forms as well. That was actually why we were coming to see you. We wanted to... show Sire." Her face fell as she said this, but it slowly returned to the smile as she released the last strap.

"I know he would be proud of all of us. And he will, when he comes back."

Sunstreaker clung to the happy thoughts, desperate to chase away the depression that was settled in his spark. “I would love to see you all fly when he is back.” He smiled. “Together. Get your Papa up there too, and the rest of the brood.” He gave her a tired but gentle look, well versed in hiding his hurts. He was back to doing it for his mate's own good… and for his children too. His hand, freed now, shifted and rested over his abdomen, gently rubbing the sensitive metal. “And the little ones in here too.” He stepped down from the berth, legs shaking faintly with the stresses from before. His hands had been patched while he slept, and the healing welds itched.

Streamdancer held out a hand to him, offering support should he want it. "We will all fly, as a family." she said in response. "You with us. We would never leave you on the ground."

He took the offered hand and leaned into her some as he got his balance. Primus, she was taller than he was. He saw just a little lower then optic to chest with her. He remembered when she was small enough to curl around his neck and nap there. Primus, those were the days… though Starscream hadn’t been there yet. Sunstreaker smiled softly up at her, helm fins fluttering some. “But if I am in the air, I wouldn’t be able to watch you all, little one. But we will all fly together some day.” he nodded. He was the only groundling of the family, and while it kind of sucked, he was used to it.

It was strange to be taller than her Carrier, at least in this sense. This was the first time that she'd been around him in this form, and to see the differences were a little startling. Streamdancer walked slowly with him, chuckling softly. "Alright, you can watch us for a flight. But then you are coming with us. We'd never leave you out."

He smiled up at her and chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to be left out, little one. But I want to see you all fly. I bet you’ve been teaching the triplets how to fly, haven't you.” His tone brokered pride in his words, and love. Sunstreaker would never not love his children.

The femme chuckled softly. "Of course. It's quite funny to watch - they still haven't gotten the hang of it. That's why they didn't come with us initially."

She was glad of that now - the five of them were able to remain calm, but with the addition of the triplets, they may not have been able to get their Sire to where he needed to be.

Sunstreaker smiled softly. “That makes sense. You were the quickest learner, if you remember. But you crashed a lot too.”

She rolled her optics. "Thanks for bringing that up, Cari. I do try to forget that, you know."

Sunstreaker had chortled. “That’s what Cari’s are for.”

Keeping a hold of her, and knowing that she would remain close anyways, Sunstreaker moved to Starscream. His warm hand gently pulled Starscream’s to his own. “We get to go home today, my love. All six of us.” Ratchet had informed him that Sunstreaker carried twins, and that despite the litter that fell from Starscream’s spark, only one singular little one had blossomed.

Starscream optics were open when they reached him, and Streamdancer looked down at him sadly. Keeping one hand in Sunstreaker's, the femme brushed the other over the Seeker's forehelm. "We're going to take care of you, Papa. You'll get better in no time once we're home." She had to believe this, firmly, or give up hope entirely.

Starscream **had** to get well. For her Carrier, for the egg in his belly, for the children who missed him.

Gently, Sunstreaker stroked the silver cheek and leaned down to nuzzle Starscream. Locking optics with him, Sunstreaker reached over the bond. //We’re going home, Star. Home. It’ll be okay.//

To Streamdancer's joy Starscream blinked slowly when Sunstreaker leaned down. Though she hadn't heard what the golden mech had said, the Seeker had reacted, if only just, to the word 'home.' It was tiny, but it was something, which was more than enough for her.

Any reaction from Starscream was cause for joy. It meant that he was still in there, just buried deeply.

The blink was noted by the golden mech, and Sunstreaker pushed love and strength to the silver seeker. //We’ll go soon. We’re going to move you, dear, and then we’ll be home.//

Leaning up, he looked to his daughter with a soft sound. “Did Ratchet have anything he needed to tell you before we go, little one?”

Ratchet turned into the med bay at that time, and grunted. “I do, actually.” He looked to Streamdancer with a hum. “I’ve taught you how to insert IV’s, and about any complications either of them might have. You’ve learned a lot in two days. You have your own radio in case you need me,” he patted the one seated on his grill, “You’ve proven to be an even quicker learner then your Carrier, but is there any questions you have young one?”

In response to Ratchet the femme shook her helm. "No, I think I will be alright. And we can always comm and ask you, should something come up. Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded softly and shifted, beginning to unhook Starscream from all the monitors. He kept the small one clipped to his chest, because it would keep them aware of his spark rate. “Will you be able to lift him, Streamdancer? I don’t want your Cari lifting heavy things.”

Sunstreaker buzzed softly, low in his throat. “Star doesn’t weight much, Ratchet. I can lift him, I promise.”

The femme turned to Ratchet, a smile on her silver face. "We're not going far, Ratchet, thanks to the ground bridge. I'll be right here if he needs any help."

Ratchet grunted softly and offered a half smile back to the big femme. “If he shows any sign of strain, you know what to do.” Finishing unhooking Starscream, he stepped back.

Stepping forth, Sunstreaker gently slid Starscream into his arms, guiding one arm around his neck to hold him there. //Hold onto me, love. We’re going home now.// Gently, he hefted him up, resting the slight Seeker against his chest with a small chirr.

Ratchet waved him forwards, and the medic led them carefully to the ground bridge. He sighed softly and looked over at Streamdancer and Sunstreaker as they followed. The medic activated it, and the swirl whirred to life both here, and outside their cave. “Be safe.”

Streamdancer waited as Sunstreaker lifted her Papa's limp body into his arms, and reached out to carefully guide the Seeker's helm to rest on a golden shoulder so his neck wouldn't hurt. _Oh Papa..._ she thought desperately. _Please come back to us._

The ground bridge shone before them, and Streamdancer followed Sunstreaker through, keeping a careful watch over him as they passed through to appear outside the cave. He seemed to be doing alright, and so she took a moment to breathe deeply - it had been several months since they had been home, and it was wonderful to be here again.

... If only it were under better circumstances.

Sunstreaker took them forth through the light, his own frame glimmering brilliantly in the hues. It danced over Streamdancer too, and highlighted the brilliant streams of color that played over her armor.

When they came through the other side, the sun gleamed warmly upon his shoulders. He took a deep vent. The smell of pine, the lake, of **home** filled him. Taking a step, Sunstreaker padded down into the cave, the lighting inside still the same as it had been before, the mess of their relaxing spot was still there, and it sent a pang through his spark. His fins flicked, the only showing of his pain, and he moved towards their main nest. “Let's get Star settled in. Then I’ll clean up the mess.” He smiled softly to her. “Will you room with us?”

Walking carefully, Streamdancer smiled at her carrier. "I can clean - you go spend some time with Papa. I'll be there in a moment."

Sunstreaker sighed softly and smiled back at her. “You’re a sweetspark, but I don’t mind cleaning. I’m usually the one who cleans anyways.” It was a bit of a flaw of his. He didn’t care if desks were cluttered, but the floors had to be clean.

Still though, he moved carefully into the main nest, a pained grimace taking his face as he saw the outline of where Predaking usually laid. Sunstreaker shifted down into the pillows with a soft sound, rocking on his pedes as he carefully spread Starscream's wings and laid him down. To keep the cables in his frame moving, Ratchet had said to move his legs and arms a couple times a day. He’d do it later… For now, he settled on his side next to Starscream and nuzzled him, one hand resting over the seeker’s softer abdomen. He could faintly feel the hard spot of an egg forming.

For a short time, he just sat there, gazing at Starscream’s face, before he pressed through the bonds. //We’re home, my love.// he murmured softly. //I know you’re in there, my super nova. Come back to me. Come home. Come back to me, my beautiful Star. I need you…//

_Starscream floated._

_It was painless here. It wasn't the Well, but at least here he didn't have to think about anything._

_He could just... be._

_He heard Sunstreaker's voice, calling to him, and for a brief moment, he started to return. But as he did, pain flared in his spark, threatening to consume him._

_No... No, it was better here._

_It was quiet here...._

Starscream didn't react.

Sunstreaker had hoped, and that hope died then when he briefly felt his mate stir… and then he fled back away from him and the pain of reality. His helm gently lowered and pressed to Starscream’s pectoral plate… and the golden mech began to silently weep. His shoulders didn’t shake, his vents didn’t hitch; the only thing that happened was the watering of his optics as they dribbled tears down onto Starscream.

//Please…// he keened softly. //Come home… I’ll protect you…//

He could hear Streamdancer moving around out there and sighed. He needed to refuel, he supposed. He couldn’t leave his tanks empty. It wasn’t good for the little ones.

Streamdancer finished clearing up the admittedly small mess, putting things away before going to fetch a few cubes for them. She paused in the entrance to the nest, giving a soft rumble in her chassis to announce herself when she saw Sunstreaker bent with his forehelm pressed to Starscream's chest.

"Cari?" she said softly. "I brought some Energon."

The rumble that announced her coming in had him sitting up carefully, wiping away the evidence of his tears with a pillow. He looked over at her with a soft smile, and got up, moving to sit on the edge of the nest. Sunstreaker patted the spot beside him gently. “Thank you, little one. Join me?” He’d refuel before he gently fed Starscream. The mech didn’t need tubes to be fed, but Sunstreaker did have to stroke his throat to get him to swallow.

She sat beside him, setting the cube she'd brought for Starscream down before handing one to Sunstreaker. She sipped slowly, optics on the limp form of her Papa. "Anything?" she whispered quietly after a moment.

They had hoped that bringing Starscream back to the cave would get a response from him. It seemed like things that reminded him the most of what was before helped - Sunstreaker's voice, for one. The cave, their **home** , had been another thing that they had thought would help.

.... It didn't appear that it had.

“He stirred. He was coming back, but the broken bond scared him back down.” He sighed. Sunstreaker sipped at the cube slowly, knowing his frame was still responding as stressed and refueling too fast would mean purging. Primus… If he had too bad of purges, he’d just stop eating. An IV would suffice.

The golden mech shifted to the side and leaned on his daughter with a soft sigh. “It’ll take time… but he will come back to us.” If not… then Streamdancer would be without parents, because Sunstreaker wouldn’t be able to handle it, unless they force-bonded him with someone else.

She purred a little. "He'll come back to us, I know it. He just needs to figure out that everything's going to be alright. And if nothing else, he'll return to us when Sire comes home."

The femme said this with such conviction in her voice - she had absolute faith in her Grandsire.

Finishing her cube, she pushed herself to her pedes and lifted the cube for Starscream, going to sit by him and begin working the Energon down his throat like Ratchet had taught her. She would do this for a few minutes while Sunstreaker attempted to finish his own cube, and then he could take over.

Sunstreaker nodded softly, smiling at the conviction in her voice. “You’re right, little one. He will come back. I know he will. We’ll just have to be patient.”

While she helped him feed, Sunstreaker got about half way through his cube before his tanks said enough. Setting it down and recapping it, he shifted over with a smile and took his cube from her. “I’ll take over. Will you finish my cube for me? You’re still a growing femmling after all, my little one.”

Gently, he eased Starscream into his lap, and slowly let him sip it. He stroked his throat, and over the bond gently spoke to him about the oldest brood being able to transform now. He purred softly at him as he spoke, and told him how beautiful Streamdancer was, and how the triplets could transform into Predacons too. Predacon CNA proved to be dominant. Sunstreaker spoke softly of them all flying together, while Sunstreaker watched and perhaps even painted them all in the sky.

Streamdancer sighed faintly as Sunstreaker put aside the cube, but she knew that it was going to be difficult for him to finish Energon. It was a part of his carrying, and that was why they had the IV after all.

She did finish the cube, however. It would only serve to make her Carrier upset if she tried to fight it, and so she threw back the remainder quickly and then watched him finish feeding Starscream. It was easy to tell from the looks that passed over his face that he was speaking to him through the bond, but Starscream never once stirred.

The Seeker was limp and strutless, draped over Sunstreaker's arm with his helm propped on the golden mech's bicep, optics half closed. Some part of her was afraid - a part she didn't want to listen to. What if Shockwave couldn't revive her Sire?

What if Starscream never really woke up?

The femme shook herself - she didn't want to even consider these things. Her Grandsire could do anything, she knew it. If there was a way to save Predaking, Shockwave would find it.

Standing and transforming, the femme curled in the nest, content to stay with her family for the night. Perhaps the familiarity of resting against a dragon body would help her Papa.

Sunstreaker gently cleaned the Seeker's face plates once he’d finished feeding Starscream. When Streamdancer transformed and curled around them, in the spot her Sire had, Sunstreaker gave a small smile and shifted closer, gently leaning Starscream against her side. He cuddled close as well, sandwiching Starscream between their two frames. A tired look came over his face as he flattened over onto his back. “Thank you, little one, for staying with us.” He gave her a soft smile.

The femme smiled, shifting her helm closer to nuzzle her Carrier. =You're welcome, Cari. There's nowhere else I would rather be right now. It's my job to make sure you're alright.=

Sunstreaker nuzzled her back with a soft smile. “But you’re my little one, sweetspark. It’s the creators job to take care of their precious Creations.” He stroked her cheek softly.

There was a shift against her side that was not Sunstreaker, and the dragon gasped faintly as her optics turned to the Seeker pressed against her. =Cari, look!=

Starscream's hand was resting on her plating, tears flooding down his cheeks. His optics were still blank and distant, but he had **moved**.

When she moved her helm, looking at Starscream, Sunstreaker rocked up onto his elbow. His Star had moved… and he was crying. //Oh Starscream…// he murmured softly to him over the bond. He was gentle as his hand came to the hand that didn’t touch Streamdancer, twining his digits with the limp one there. //It’ll be okay, my love… come back to us.//

Starscream blinked slowly as Sunstreaker wound their hands together, and his optics shifted ever-so-slightly so that he met the golden mech's gaze. Streamdancer watched this with hope in her optics, a smile in them as she mentally cheered her Papa onward.

//Gone...// Starscream whispered over the bond, his voice soft.

Sunstreaker’s spark soared with love and agony at that soft whisper over the bond. He gave his seeker a soft watery smile. //Gone.// he agreed softly. //But not forgotten. I’m still here. You’re still here. We’ll get through this. **Together**.//

//Together...// More tears welled at the memory of using that word, so fiercely. //Strong... together?//

//Strong together.// Sunstreaker’s other hand gently came to his face and brushed the tears away. His hand cradled the Seeker's helm, thumb rubbing his cheek softly to both sooth him and brush away tears. //We will survive… for our little ones and each other.// His optics glanced up to Streamdancer in a flash to let her know that he was speaking back.

Starscream closed his optics, leaning into the hand after a moment. //Don't know... if I can, Sunny.// His hand clenched against Streamdancer's plating. //It hurts.//

Streamdancer's spark soared - her Papa was responding! Finally! Things truly were going to get better, she could just feel it!

Sunstreaker gently continued to rub his cheek and pulsed love to him. //We have to, my love. We… we both carry his legacy within us. He lives on within us.// Sunstreaker gently massaged his hand that he held, and guided it to Starscream’s abdomen. He pressed it gently down, not sure if he would feel the small singular hard lump of the single egg he had growing.

Shock passed over Starscream's face and his optics opened, shooting down to look at where Sunstreaker's hand pressed his own to his stomach. //Carrying?// he asked in surprise. His gaze rose to lock with his golden mate's. //Both of us?//

Sunstreaker met his gaze with determined love, the emotion covering any sort of pain he had tucked within. //Yes. Carrying, my love…// he sighed, debating on lying. //Yes, both of us carry. But it is you, I worry for.//

Starscream wilted a little, pulling his hand from Sunstreaker's to use both to cover his face, shivering. "I'm sorry..." he choked out-loud, voice scratchier than normal after the abuse he'd put it through and then the days of silence. "So sorry..."

When the Seeker pulled away, covering his face, Sunstreaker shifted and gently pulled Starscream up and cradled him close to his chest. He tucked the silver helm to his neck cablings, and hummed softly, soothingly. “Never apologize,” he murmured softly. “It’s okay… it’s okay…”

He looked up to Streamdancer, hope dancing in his optics. He was talking. Starscream would recover, if only a little bit.

Starscream clutched to him, trembling. "I just... It hurts so much... I didn't want to do it again... I still don't know if I can."

He hid his face against Sunstreaker's throat, sucking in a deep vent of air before going limp against the golden mech's side, exhausted.

When Starscream went limp, Sunstreaker continued to pet along his wings. His own frame was exhausted, but the awareness of his mate gave him hope. He looked to Streamdancer and gave a small smile, before Sunstreaker’s optics closed tiredly.

Streamdancer purred happily, but said nothing, not wanting to disrupt this moment. She was so proud of her Papa, for being so strong despite what had happened. And they hadn't even told him that Shockwave was working on a way to return life to Predaking.

Sunstreaker held his remaining mate close and nuzzled him. “Starscream,” he murmured gently, shifting onto his back with the Seeker draped across him. He shifted so they both pressed to Streamdancer’s belly, so all three were close. “You can… You can, because I’m here too. You’re not alone this time, Star. You have me… I know I’m not worth much, but I’m here.”

The Seeker sighed faintly, cuddling close. "You are enough." he said quietly. "You always were. Can you forgive me, for being so weak?" A smile passed over his face, his wings pressing into the petting. "I always knew that you were the strong one..."

Sunstreaker chirred softly and smiled at the wings pressing into his gentle petting. “My love, there is no need to forgive what is not true. You are with me now, and for not giving up you are strong… so strong.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his helm. “We are both strong.” But he would need to be stronger still. Sunstreaker would have to step up and take charge, to care for the one he loved so dearly.


	61. Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
>  _Thoughts_

A month rolled around, and it put them both into the full swing of purges. With the stress of the missing bond, it was hard on them both, and hard on Streamdancer to see them struggle so. After the first week of being unable to keep much down, too stressed with worrying for his mate and their offspring, Sunstreaker stopped refueling regularly. He simply took the IV, because it was a waste of energon and an unnecessary stress on his frame, unless Streamdancer pressed him to consume something, which usually came right back up into a trash bin. The less he purged, for he was prone to dryheaving out the occasional bit of tank acids that helped digest the food his frame wasn’t orally consuming, the less he stressed his mate or child… and all the hatchlings that had come home. They all slept in the main nest now, piled around the two parents in a wave of comfort and love.

Starscream was on both an IV and on oral feedings. Sunstreaker had gotten good at getting him to be able to keep it down; tank rubs and gentle wing massages often helped the best, and the Seeker was able to keep down some of what he ate. Sunstreaker doted on the mech's every want and need; if he wanted to be held, he was held until he tired of Sunstreaker’s touch. If he wanted a rub, he got a rub.

Neither of them were showing noticeably yet; Sunstreaker’s abdomen had a tiny curve too it, but that was only if he bent down and the metals shifted together. His abdomen was soft, but it was firming up where the fluid was amassing and the sparklings growing. Ratchet confirmed for sure that Star was gravid with a single strong and healthy egg, and that Sunstreaker was having twins. All three sparklings were strong and healthy, determined and willing to survive.

Sunstreaker was currently clearing a mess from the cave, as the hatchlings had decided they wanted to built a twig fort inside the cave and had left a mess everywhere, and was awaiting a call or visit from Soundwave or Shockwave.

Starscream was sitting outside, leaning back against Silentstrider, who was currently in his dragon form. The youngest of the triplets had latched onto the Seeker after he had finally come back to himself, and Starscream couldn't help but love him for it. The mech looked so much like Predaking, sometimes it hurt, but at the same time it was a comfort to have him there, especially at the times when Starscream woke in the middle of the night, screaming from nightmares.

The Seeker sighed faintly, opening his optics a moment later when he heard the familiar sound of a groundbridge opening. He perked up a little when Soundwave walked through, the silent mech making his way towards him and settling down on his haunches in front of the silver mech.

"Hello Soundwave." Starscream said, a faint smile on his features. At the same time he sent a pulse to Sunstreaker through the bond. //Soundwave is here, love.//

Tilting his helm a little, Soundwave nodded in response, and then, to Starscream's surprise, spoke out-loud. "Starscream: Awake. Soundwave: pleased by this."

Starscream smiled. "Thank you. I'm... doing a lot better now."

Silentstrider dipped his helm to Soundwave as the silent mech approached, and went back to remaining curled up to his Papa. Much like his name suggested, he was often silent, and only spoke when needed. More often than not, Silentstrider spoke when his Papa was dreaming badly, and needed reassurance beyond that which Cari could give.

Sunstreaker shifted and pulsed back love to Starscream. //Thank you, my dearest. I’ll be right there.// He shifted, tucking away the broom in an alcove to be used as soon as he was alone once more. The golden mech’s spark tingled nervously, wanting to know the progress on that which Shockwave worked upon. Had they made good progress in getting the virus that Arachnid carried out of Predaking’s frame?

Silent pedes carried him back to Soundwave and their youngest triplet, who was curled around his mate. He smiled softly to all three, receiving a purr from Silentstrider. “Soundwave,” he greeted. “I trust you have been well?” He hoped that Arachnid hadn’t tried to get to him and Shockwave. The golden mech’s tanks gurgled softly, and he rubbed gentle fingers over top of their location to soothe them. His attention turned to Starscream. “Can I get you anything, my love?”

Soundwave nodded in reply. "Soundwave: Functional. Sunstreaker and Starscream: Doing well?"

"I am alright, Sunny." Starscream replied to his mate, his optics still on the purple mech in front of him. He wanted to know just as much as his golden lover did what was going on. "How are... things, Soundwave?"

Sunstreaker nodded. “Alright, love.” Shifting his gaze back to Soundwave, he hummed. “I’m glad you’re alright. We’ve been managing.” He hid his thoughts on his lack of refueling, lest the mech possibly catch them. “We’ll be okay though.”

A soft hum answered Starscream. "Airachind: Has not been seen. Repairs: Complete. Progress: Being made at impressive rate."

Starscream perked up, his wings rising as he leaned away from Strider's frame. "Has he..."

Soundwave cut him off with a spindly hand rising. "Negative. Research: Still ongoing."

At Starscream’s questions, Sunstreaker stepped closer, eager for good news as well. “That’s good.” He sighed. “It’ll take time. I knew it would.” He shifted some and rubbed his abdomen in thought. “Have you managed to remove the zombie-virus thing?” he asked carefully.

"Probability: High." Soundwave replied, his deep voice a little low. "Tests: still occurring."

Starscream smiled slightly. "At least you're making progress. That's better than nothing. Thanks for the update, Soundwave. We both appreciate it."

Soundwave nodded in response to this, but said nothing more.

Sunstreaker nodded. “I see… Thank you for trying though.” He smiled faintly. “I’m sure Shockwave will succeed. He is good at what he does.”

Sunstreaker shifted down some and took a seat, rubbing his thinner cheek softly. “Is there anything we can do to help the process along, Soundwave?”

Streamdancer landed outside the cave, hearing her Cari’s voice within. She’d gone on a short flight to check on the brood, who’d been taken to the lake by the other older brood to make sure they weren’t stressing their parents. Padding inside, she chirred happily. Soundwave was here! Good. She needed to ask him some things.

Carefully reaching out with her mental voice, she brushed him and him alone. =When you’re done talking to Cari and Papa, can I speak with you?=

Soundwave nodded in response to the thanks, and then shook his helm. "Negative. Shockwave: will discover answers."

He sent out a gentle pulse of 'affirmative' to the young dragon in response to her question, though he showed no outer reaction to her voice. There must be some reason that she was only speaking to him.

Streamdancer chirred softly. =Thank you, GrandCari.= She gently backed out of his processor space, and settled contently on the floor, her long tail sweeping the mess out the entrance of the den. Her Cari had probably been in the midst of cleaning again. He cleaned a lot.

Starscream agreed with his mate. "Shockwave will find the way. I have faith in him."

Sunstreaker nodded softly. “Okay. Let us know, though, if you ever need anything.” He gave a soft smile and settled back on a pillow with a tired sigh and scrubbed his face. He needed to go finish cleaning the mess, but he was exhausted. Sunstreaker would just have to get a cube into his energon lines and get back to cleaning. It would hold him off until he could sleep tonight. “If anyone can do it, Shockwave can. Has he been combining information with Ratchet?” They both knew the medic was good as scientific stuff as well, so long as he had time and the gear to do it.

"Soundwave: Will inform Shockwave." the purple mech replied, referring to their offer for help. "Ratchet: has been helpful." Indeed - the medic had spent several of the last several weeks helping them, occasionally staying with them aboard the Nemesis. It was thanks to his good work that Predaking's frame was completely whole once more, and his knowledge of chemicals that was helping them reach the cure for the terrorcon virus.

Shockwave was clearly fascinated by the medic's work, and greatly appreciated any help that he gave, as it was helping to possibly revive his Creation.

Sunstreaker smiled and nodded. “Thank you… and that’s good. Ratchet is amazing at that.” He settled down some with a tired sound and a small grunt. “Did you want to check the little ones while you’re here?” A hand waved at his abdomen and then to Starscream's. He knew he’d give updates to Ratchet if it did.

The purple mech's voice sounded nearly amused when he spoke next. "Soundwave: has already performed a scan. Sparklings: Healthy." He then turned, beginning to walk away.

Starscream blinked in surprise, and then laughed slightly. "That's Soundwave for you."

Sunstreaker blinked, startled. He hadn’t even felt the scan. But he was glad they were healthy. He nodded as the purple mech walked away, and scooted over to sit next to Starscream. Silentstrider was half asleep, curled contently with his Cari and Papa, and kept silent as Sunstreaker leaned on him as well. “That is Soundwave indeed.” he hummed.

As the surveillance mech left, he sent a mental message to Streamdancer. =Soundwave: Will wait for Streamdancer in the forest.=

Streamdancer stirred and got to her pedes. =I’m coming, Soundwave.= She responded. Padding back out of the cave, she scented out the purple mech, and began padding for him, long legs not taking too long in crossing the distance to find him.

Soundwave turned as he heard Streamdancer walk up to him, nodding his helm in greeting. "Streamdancer: Wished to speak to Soundwave?"

Streamdancer gently nosed him in greeting. He might not have been openly affectionate, but she was. =Yes. I’m sure you saw how thin Cari’s frame is getting. He refuses to refuel orally, but the IV’s are doing nothing to help him gain weight. Whenever I can get him to drink some, it always comes right back up a few minutes later, no matter what he does. Do you know anything that I can do to help? I’m at a loss, GrandCari.=

Soundwave patted her helm gently, indulging her physical affection as he always did. "Sunstreaker: always has problems fueling during carrying. Medical grade: might help." The violet mech turned, and a groundbridge opened nearby. Ratchet walked through a moment later, having been alerted to what Soundwave wanted by Shockwave. The medic carried several cubes of medical grade in his arms.

"Here Streamdancer, give these a try. Have Starscream comm me if they work out, and I'll get some more made up. I had a feeling that Sunstreaker might have this problem."

Streamdancer purred to his pats, enjoying the touch. When he spoke, she nodded. =I know he did. He was ill when he carried his last clutch, but it wasn’t this bad. The added stress might be what’s caused this.=

When Ratchet came out, she nodded and transformed. “I’ll tell Papa,” she nodded softly, reaching out to take them. “And I’ll make sure Cari drinks some. Maybe not the whole cube in a go, but at least a quarter.” She smiled softly.

Ratchet nodded in answer. "It is most likely the stress. I should have considered this before you went off on your own; I know how Sunstreaker can get. And any amount you can get in him will help. If he hasn't been drinking anything then his tanks are going to get used to not having anything in them at all. Eventually he won't be **able** to drink anything, even if he's not feeling ill."

Streamdancer nodded. “It makes sense.” Her brows furrowed some, and she nodded. “I’ll make sure he drinks a little when I get back, and then some later. He might claim not to be hungry, but he’ll eat anyways. He does if I ask nicely enough. I don’t want Cari to not be able to refuel.” She paused her train of thought for a moment and sighed. “How would one even fix it once he got to that stage?”

Ratchet sighed. "At that point, it's usually a matter of slowly getting them acclimated to Energon. That only really happens in mechs who have been starved for a long time, and sometimes it even goes as far as having to infuse their systems with Energon and then slowly working them back up to normal portions. Unfortunately most of the equipment to do such a procedure is not available anymore - it's all been lost. We must do our best to not let Sunstreaker get to that point."

Streamdancer nodded tersely. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen, Ratchet. Cari will get better, I’m sure of it. I was sure of Papa getting better. I haven't been wrong yet.” Her wings fluttered on her back and she hummed. “If this works, I’ll send Crystals to you so you can refine them into Medical grade. Our refiner doesn’t do much more than non medical stuff, and something called High grade that Cari said I can't have until I’m as old as you are.”

Ratchet chuckled softly. "Yes, you need to stay away from High Grade for quite some time. Do keep me updated."

With that both Soundwave and the medic turned and went back through the portal - they wanted to get back to their work. Both had the feeling that only the return of Predaking could really make everything better again.

She nodded as they left. She’d keep them updated.

Back at the cave, Sunstreaker leaned over, pressing a kiss to Starscream’s helm, and gently rubbed his abdomen. “How do you feel, my love? No nausea?” He asked, resting a thin cheek on his helm.

Starscream purred a little as Sunstreaker sat near him, nuzzling him gently. "I am alright for now. I managed to keep down the half cube earlier. You, however, haven't even tried to eat today." He turned his helm so he could look at the golden mech, reaching up a hand to run his fingers across the hollow of Sunstreaker's cheek. "You're too thin, my love."

Sunstreaker smiled at the purr and relaxed. “That’s good, my love.” His hand smoothed over the still flat expanse where an egg would soon bloom big. “Perhaps you might be able to keep down a little more tonight too.” His thumb rubbed soothing circles over the soft plates. “I know I haven't eaten today,” he hadn’t been forced to refuel since two days prior when it had ended up splattered on the main room floor after a couple minutes, “I just haven't felt too good in the tanks. It’ll get better.” His helm tilted and pressed to the soft fingers on his cheek. “I know, my love. I’m feeding via the IV’s, but I’m not gaining mass. I’ll gain mass back once this passes, I promise.”

Starscream sighed faintly. "I know you don't feel good. I just wish there was some way to help you...."

Sunstreaker nuzzled him softly. “I’ll be okay Love. I’m strong. Don’t worry about me.”

"I always worry about you..." Starscream murmured quietly.

Sunstreaker gently stroked a hand down Starscream’s cheek and tilted his helm up to kiss him gently. “And I worry for you, my love. Being mates means we can worry, no matter what others say. I might say don’t worry, but you will. You say don’t worry, and I know I for sure will.” He nuzzled him. “I’ll just have to up how much energon I intake in the Iv’s, dearest.”

Starscream purred a little at the kiss. "That won't really help and you know it." the Seeker replied, his voice a little dejected.

Sunstreaker purred back softly, but sighed. “When ‘Dancer gets back, I’ll drink a little bit, okay?” He smiled softly, hoping to get the dejected tone out of his voice. He couldn’t promise he’d keep it down, but he’d try for his mate. Maybe being close to Starscream would help keep it down. It seemed to help the silver mech keep it down sometimes, if Sunstreaker was close. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Turning on her pedes, Streamdancer trotted back to the cave, bouncing into the main cavern. “Cari? Papa?” She called. “Can you come to the main cave?”

Sunstreaker lifted his helm with a sigh. So soon he’d have to refuel. Carefully, Sunstreaker rolled to his pedes, stretched, and then offered his hand to Starscream. “Looks like our little one needs us. Care for a walk, my love?”

Starscream took the offered hand and got to his own pedes, stretching as well with a flutter of wings. "A bit of one." he said with a smile, before heading into the cave with his golden lover. Streamdancer looked to be excited about something, though what Starscream wasn't certain.

Sunstreaker smiled softly as he helped his mate up and followed him out. He kept silent as Silentstrider stayed behind, knowing the young mech had likely fallen asleep with their low talking as he often did.

Streamdancer bounced some as they came out, and carefully set down the cubes. She kept one in hand, and held out the lighter colored energon for Sunstreaker to take. “Ratchet brought medical grade to help with your tanks, Cari!” She chirped. “You don’t have to drink it all, but just some will do for now.” She beamed hopefully, optics bright with the blue ring in them dilated out. “He also said, Papa, for you to comm him if it works better and if you notice Cari’s face filling out some.”

Sunstreaker blinked up at his larger offspring and nodded, taking it. He gave it a dubious look and sighed. Medical grade didn’t taste good, but it was full of minerals, metals, and alloys his frame probably needed. Carefully, he cracked it open and took a sniff. His tanks gurgled some, and he sighed. “Do I have too…?”

Streamdancer gave a firm nod. “Yes.”

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh again and took a sip, tiny and small, letting it roll thickly down his throat and settle lightly in his tanks. They gurgled some, but the sip was too little for it to upset his tanks.

Starscream blinked at her enthusiasm, and then smiled when she explained what was happening. "That's good to hear, 'Dancer. I do hope that it works."

He watched Sunstreaker quietly, frowning at the expression on the golden mech's face as he drank. _Come on...._ he thought to himself quietly. _Just stay down..._

Streamdancer chirred softly and shifted closer as her Cari made a face. “I hope so too.” Her hand moved out and mimicked the motions across his abdomen that he did for Starscream, though because she had no claw caps, she couldn’t really do much without cutting him.

Sunstreaker gently brushed her servo away as his tanks struggled to keep it down. He rubbed over them softly with a sigh, having gotten not quite a fourth of it down. So far, so good, if he could just get them to calm. It was staying down, though unhappily.

Moving closer, Starscream took over the rubbing, his hands gentle. "Slowly, Sunny. You don't have to drink the whole thing right now. Why don't you take a bit of a break, let this settle for a while?"

Bits and pieces, that was what it took. 


	62. Energon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
>  _Thoughts_

The rubbing from his mate helped, and Sunstreaker capped the cube and nodded. The golden mech’s fins flicked some and he clicked softly. “I think that's a good idea, taking a break.” No more was going in without coming back up anyways. He in-vented softly, quelling a loud gurgle from his finicky tanks. “Can we lay down for a bit? It might help as well.”

Streamdancer took the capped cube and carefully marked where he’d drank too. It was less than a quarter, but it was a good start, for not refueling consistently. She set it with the others, and gently guided her parents back to the cave. “I’ll clean up out here where the little ones made a mess, Cari. You and Papa go cuddle.” They had a purge bin, two in fact, in there in case Sunstreaker couldn’t keep it down. It was a hope though. _Papa’s presence seems to help… perhaps, he needs to do for Cari what Cari does for him when refueling._ She cast a woeful look to her claws. She wished she had caps, like her Sire did. But there were no more, and they were still a part of her Sire. She wouldn’t take them from his body.

"Of course." Starscream said soothingly, his hand wrapping in Sunstreaker's and pulling him back towards the nest. He sent a smile towards Streamdancer. "Thank you, little one. Let us know if you need anything."

Streamdancer smiled. “I should be telling you that, Papa,” she admonished teasingly. Carefully, she began to clean and organize things, stacking her Cari’s cubes to the side so that they wouldn’t get mixed up with the others.

Once in the nest the Seeker carefully guided Sunstreaker down, moving slowly at the golden mech's pace so he wouldn't upset his tanks. After double checking that the bin was close by, he laid down beside his mate, hand gently massaging at his stomach to try and help as a gentle purr started comfortingly.

Sunstreaker smiled and let himself be pulled slowly to the nest. Settling down in the nests almost brought it back up, the change in position unpleasant feeling as the energon rolled and changed positions. However, settled next to Starscream, he felt himself relaxing some. The gentle massage helped to calm the tight rolling of his tanks, and he gave a gentle sigh, nuzzling his face into Star’s neck. “’M sorry about this. I’m supposed to take care of you.” The purr helped settle him more, though the queasiness remained. It was staying down.

Starscream scoffed lightly. "We do this, together, remember? We can take care of each other just fine." He leaned down to gently kiss Sunstreaker's forehelm. "Besides, this is important - you need to keep something down, or you're going to make yourself sicker than you are." Starscream's wings lowered a little, and his voice shook when he spoke next. "I can't lose you too."

He detected the lowering of the wings, and shifted closer, ignoring that moving immediately set off his tanks into rolling again. “You won't lose me, Star.” His hand gently stroked between his wings, comforting and loving. “I’m not going anywhere, now, or forever in the future. You’re stuck with me.”

Sunstreaker chirred softly at the scoff. “Yeah,” he murmured, “we’re in this together, just as we promised.” He smiled softly. “I know we care for each other, but Ratchet said for me to make sure you got extra care. So I am… not that I wouldn’t have anyways.” The idea that he wouldn’t pamper his Seeker was absurd. The kiss to his forehelm made him purr softly, and Sunstreaker nuzzled closer. “It's easier when there’s nothing in there though. I can worry about caring for you and everything, without having to think if I’ll purge if I bend over too far.” The golden mech nuzzled him softly. “I’m not sick. I’m just skinny.”

Starscream sighed softly. "You are ill, whether you choose to believe it or not. You can't even drink Energon like you should be. I understand that it makes you nauseous, and that this happened last time you carried, but it's worse this time, and you know it."

He went back to rubbing at Sunstreaker's stomach. "And skinny isn't a good thing either. You can take care of me, but at this rate you're going to collapse, Sunny. You can't go forever like this."

Sunstreaker mirrored his sigh. “I know, Star. I know.” He nuzzled his shoulder softly as Starscream’s hand resumed calming his stomach. “The medical grade seems to stay down, even if it doesn’t like staying down. I’m going to try and refuel regularly, Star. You just might have to remind me.” He’d gotten used to not eating, and he’d be making himself get back into the habit.

“I know being skinny isn’t good while carrying.” He nuzzled him again. “But I’ll be trying Star. I might not eat much, but I’ll force something down, I promise. I won't collapse.” Especially since he’d also continue taking IV lines to help thicken him out some.

"I'll be sure to remind you every chance I get." Starscream replied, settling his helm against Sunstreaker's. "And I suppose as long as you try... but you can't keep depending on those IVs. I know that they do their job of keeping you upright and fueled enough to keep going, but they're doing little to make your weight go up. I'm just worried about you."

Sunstreaker gazed up into his optics as their helms rested together and he nodded softly. The blue and gold were dim with his lack of weight and energy, but they were soft with love for the one he gazed at. “I’ll try and ingest at least a half a cube a day, if not more.” He remembered. A soft sigh blew past his lips and he nodded softly. “I know I can't, Star. But at least until the purges pass, I’ll keep using them. If I can't ingest what I need, I want to make sure that the twins get at least what they need via a line.” He stroked his thumb gently over Starscream’s cheek, purring softly. “Being worried means you care, my love.”

Starscream nodded, satisfied. "A half a cube, and we'll work you up to more until the purging passes. I understand why you use the IV, love, it's the not eating at all that concerns me. Your tanks need to have something in them or eventually they won't let you put anything in them. Systems will shut off if they're not needed, especially with you down in mass and energy. Your body will reroute the unused energy at your tanks to other places, and you'll lose the ability to eat."

The Seeker looked away. "Trust me, I know."

Sunstreaker gave a soft sound at his satisfaction, and chirred. “I’ll do whatever will make you happy, my love.” He hummed. “I know. Streamdancer making me ingest it on occasion I think is what's kept the system going.” His tanks had calmed now, and were starting to hesitantly and gradually funnel the energy into his frame. Most of it was going directly to the sparklings, for they needed it more than he did.

Gently, he turned Starscream to look at him with a soft sound. “Please, don’t look away. No shame will come to you from me.” He stroked his cheek lovingly. “Did it happen when you were back in the cage…?”

After a long moment Starscream nodded. "Yes. I.... He got so angry with me, once, that he left me there for nearly a month. I didn't see the sky, I didn't get rations..."

The Seeker shivered lightly. "When he finally let me out, TC and 'Warp, they had to take care of me. TC told me later that they were convinced that I was going to die; were shocked that I had not already. It took weeks of hand-feeding me, spoonfuls at a time, before I could even keep down a few mouthfuls without purging. I was hardly awake, couldn't move when I was..."

His voice trailed off, and when he spoke again it was hardly a whisper. "I don't want that to happen to you." 

Sunstreaker gave a soft sigh and held him close. Anger at Megatron burbled over his spark, before it died off at the memory that he was dead by his hand. “It won't happen to me, I promise.” He nuzzled him softly. “Even if there are days when I can only keep down sips, I’ll still eat something, okay?” His hands smoothed softly down Starscream’s back in between his beautiful silver wings.

"That's all I ask." Starscream replied, leaning into the embrace. "Just try. Don't just stop because it's hard, you have to keep going."

Sunstreaker held him close with a content purr. “I didn’t stop because it was hard, Star. I stopped, because I couldn’t keep it down for even five minutes, before it would come right back up over the ground. It’s why I never refueled around you. I couldn’t keep the normal stuff down… and I gave up, because it was a waste of precious fuel for me to try and fail each time.”

"You still should have said something." Starscream replied stubbornly. "We could have gotten you medical grade weeks ago."

Sunstreaker sighed. “You know me love. I don’t tend to think of my own health when I’m more focused on my mate’s wellbeing.” His tanks gave a tiny gurgling noise as they processed the small amount in there fully into his frame, and he hummed. “Nothin’ to toss up now though.” Medical grade was good for quick digestion, because it was meant to act as a quick nourisher, to bring someone back to health.

Starscream smiled a little. "Yeah, I do know that. We need to work on that, you and I."

“You are so strong, Star, to have gone through that.” A soft whisper escaped the golden mech after a few moments of silence.

Starscream purred a little at the rubbing, and then scoffed lightly. "I did hardly anything. It was TC and 'Warp that pulled me out of that. I don't know why I managed to hold on through half of the things he did, especially after he.... after he killed them."

Sunstreaker chirred softly at the scoff, and listened. “Perhaps, my love, it is because in your spark,” his digits gently traced the plating softly, “you knew you would find love someday. Love, and a family.” His hand caressed Starscream’s belly softly, before looping over his waist. “You’re a fighter, my little super nova. You didn’t give up then, and you won't give up now.”

The Seeker purred at the touches, and pressed his face to Sunstreaker's throat. "I wanted to, for a while there. But no, I'm here to stay."

Holding him close, his cheek and chin rested on his helm with a tiny content sound. “I’m glad you didn’t go… I’d have had to drag you back if you did. I’m not strong enough to be alone.” Sunstreaker chirred softly, his tanks making another soft gurgling sounds.

Starscream frowned at the sound, his hand rubbing at Sunstreaker's abdomen between their bodies. "Want to try a little more, or should we hold off for a while?"

A tiny smile lit Sunstreaker's face. “If it makes you feel any better, I was sorely tempted to hide my carrying from you, so you wouldn’t fuss when I pampered you. But I didn’t. One step forwards, one step back, I guess.” He chirred. Sunstreaker’s abdomen flexed some under Starscream's touch, and he hummed softly. “The gurgle was just letting us know its empty,” he said softly. “I could try a little more. Worst case, it comes up. Best case, I’ve got a little more down in me.”

He tilted his helm to press his cheek to Sunstreaker's. "I'm sorry for what I did. I just..." he shook himself. "It's in the past."

As he tiled his helm, their cheeks pressing warmly together, Sunstreaker hummed. “You needn’t apologize, my love. It is in the past, and I don’t blame you for not wanting the pain.”

The Seeker leaned back to give him a hard look, frowning at the thought that Sunstreaker had nearly hidden his carrying. "I'm glad that you didn't. I would have been beyond angry with you if you had hidden that from me." He sent a comm to Streamdancer. ::Would you bring the rest of that cube in here, 'Dancer? Your Carrier thinks that he might be able to get some more down.::

Sunstreaker visibly flinched under the look. “I know, I know. I’m glad I didn’t… but I only hide things to protect you. That’s how it always is.”

"Hiding things does **not** protect me." Starscream replied firmly. "It only makes me worry, which makes me stress, which is not protecting in the slightest."

Streamdancer chirred, and grabbed the marked cube, tootling into the main nest with a smile. “Here Papa!” She chirped. Moving to Starscream and Sunstreaker, she knelt down and handed it to Sunstreaker. “Did you want to try a cube too, Papa? Or wait until later?”

The Seeker turned to smile at the femme as she entered. "I think I'll wait until after Sunstreaker drinks his. Let's not have two nauseous carriers at the same time."

Sunstreaker glanced down into his cube of energon, firmly chastised for hiding things. What a way to make him feel even worse for hiding things. Carefully, he uncapped it and took a sniff. No immediate nausea hit him, so he took a small sip, letting it roll softly down into his tanks, which were silent once it dropped in. Little sips, slow and steady.

Streamdancer chuckled. “Yes, let's not, Papa. We both know Cari’s a sympathy purger, and I’d prefer not to have two sick creators. Would you like to let you two relax alone now, Papa?” She didn’t ask Cari; his mouth was full, and he seemed to be doing okay. She didn’t want to throw off his groove.

Starscream made a face at Streamdancer's words. "Indeed. And you can stay if you like - I don't mind." He nudged Sunstreaker over the bond for his opinion on the situation, though he doubted the golden mech would argue.

Sunstreaker did not intake nearly as much as he did last time before his tanks made a tiny warning clench. Carefully capping it again, right about time for the nudge, Sunstreaker chuckled softly and leaned back. He wasn’t as badly nauseated this time, though his tank clenched periodically. “I’m fine with you staying, little one.”

Streamdancer smiled happily and transformed, shifting to curl around them. She settled her helm by her Papa, nuzzling his leg. =Is this okay, Cari, Papa?=

Sunstreaker smiled softly. “It's perfectly fine, little one.”

Starscream put out a hand to rub at Sunstreaker's stomach again, an absent sort of motion as Streamdancer curled around them. His other hand rose to pat her helm, a smile on his face. "Of course, I love having you close, little one." Leaning down, the Seeker planted a kiss on her forehelm. "You are always welcome with us." 


	63. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warnings: Sparkmerge. Feels? Lots of feels.

It was like crawling out of a deep, dark hole.

Predaking groaned softly, his optics flickering as they opened. There was a long moment where everything was fuzzy and hard to make out, and then the world solidified, and his Creator was standing over him.

=... Creator?=

Streamdancer and Blackspine bounced on their pedes. They were in mech mode, and would likely not recognized by their Sire as he groaned. They watched as the color flooded his frame again, rich black and orange blazing and overtaking the dead gray that he had become.

If Shockwave could have smiled, he would have been smiling the largest smile ever. As it was, he petted Predaking's helm gently, a soft, pleasured rumble in his voice when he spoke. "It is good to hear your voice, my Creation. How are you feeling?"

The dragon huffed slightly, raising his helm slowly to take in the room. Ratchet and Soundwave were also present, standing back a little. =Tired. A little strange. But altogether not terrible. What happened? The last thing I remember...= His optics flew wide, and his gaze swept around the room. =Airachnid! She attacked! Where are Sun and Star?= He calmed a little. =.... Where am I?=

When he spoke, the children had to restrain joyous shouts. Instead, they simply rocked on their toes and listened to him, excited. They would wait until he was more aware; best not to stress or startle him yet.

Ratchet clicked softly and stepped forth. “Calm, Predaking. Stay still for a second, until your energon reaches all your limbs. Then I’m going to need you to rotate and stretch things for me, okay? You’ve been gone a long while.”

“Sunstreaker and Starscream are safe,” He promised. “You’re aboard the Nemesis. It's been a little under three months since you died.”

Predaking's helm reared back in shock, and then he lowered it with a slight groan. =Three **months?** = he demanded, his voice a little shaky as his body protested the quick movement. =I died? I don't...= He turned his attention inward, and wailed a little at the emptiness in his spark. =The bond...=

Ratchet stepped forwards and gently soothed a hand over Predaking’s helm. “Yes, three months. It took us time to develop a cure to Arachnids bite.” He hummed gently. “Easy now, that’s it. Will you clench your paws for me? We’ll start by moving those while we talk.”

Predaking opened his optics again to look at Ratchet, briefly pausing at the strange mechs standing behind Soundwave that he hadn't quite noticed before. =But they're alright? Sun and Star? They're still alive? The bond, though... the bond is broken.=

The medic shifted some and nodded. “I won’t lie. Starscream was almost lost. He gave up, after losing a third mate. Sunstreaker and… well, we’ll leave that a surprise for you when you go home. Anyways, Sunstreaker managed to get him going again, with the help of Streamdancer.” His hand motioned the femme forwards. “The bond can be made once more, Predaking. All is not lost, I promise you that.

The tall femme moved forwards, a wide smile on her features. “Sire!” Her voice chirped softly and happily, optics twinkling merrily.

Listening quietly, Predaking did as he was told, clenching his paws before shifting his tail, slowly moving through whatever motions Ratchet asked of him. He did turn his helm in shock as the medic waved forward one of the strange mechs, his optics going wide.

=Streamdancer?= he whispered faintly. =You...  you can transform! Primus!=

Streamdancer beamed at her Sire. “All eight of the first brood can transform, Sire. The triplets have beast modes like us. Only Blackspine,” She motioned to her brother who stood taller than she did, “And I are here right now. The rest are helping Papa and Cari with the little ones. We’ve temporarily moved back since we… carried your body home.”

Blackspine stepped forwards, gently bumping his sister. “Two of us usually stay in the nest with Papa and Cari,” his words were deep and gentle, quiet as he’d been as a hatchling. He was obviously second in command to his Sister, but all of their siblings worked equally. “And the rest remain in the main room, or patrolling outside. We’ve kept him safe. No sign of the spider since the whole pod of us chased her off with flames.” That had been a couple weeks after Cari had begun to refuel slowly again.

Ratchet watched and checked the dragon's reflexes. “Good, good. Your articulation is good… Will you open your chest? I want to make sure that your spark is getting enough energon pumped to it now that it is beating once more… and stretch your wings some while I do that. Let me know if there are any kinks in your wings.”

The dragon felt pride swell in his spark as both of his children told him what had happened. He rolled to his belly as Ratchet asked him to open his chest, stretching his wings out before raising his front and letting his chestplates part. =I am so proud of all of you. I knew that I could count on you to take care of your Carrier and Papa. And...= He sighed faintly. =I am sorry that you had to do that. Though, I suppose I am glad that it was you that brought me home, if nothing else.=

Ratchet noted his wings moving fine, as he shifted in and gently touched around the glass. The tiny marks where Sunstreaker had held it so tightly before were still there, just tiny paint marks on the glass. “Mm, you’re looking good, Predaking. Everything is flowing good.” He stepped back and motioned for him to close. “You ready to try walking? It might be a little weird; your joints haven't held your weight in some time.”

Streamdancer chirred softly, moving with Blackspine in case he would fall trying to walk. “Your pride makes me happy, Sire.” She smiled softly. “We would not have left your frame there alone. We would have carried you, or found a way too, if we hadn’t been able to lift your mass.”

Blackspine nodded. “It was just us five hatchlings though, who ferried you. The triplets still have trouble coordinating their flights, and run into each other.” He recalled a spectacular splash in the lake from a three way collision between them.

Predaking nodded in response to Ratchet, closing up his chestplates before slowly getting to his paws. He was shaky, and a few steps were slightly painful, but he didn't fall. After a few minutes of pacing the room, he was moving normally again, though his joints were sore and were likely to remain that way for a little while at least.

He lowered his helm to nuzzle at Streamdancer as he came close to her. =I know you would not have. And I believe that I would like to see the triplets fly, although I would hope they have improved somewhat by now.= he said with a smile, purring softly at her before turning to nuzzle Blackspine as well.

Ratchet watched him like a hawk, clicking softly as he made notes. “The pain in your joints will persist until the stiffness wears out. The more you walk, the more it will hurt, but help as well. Swimming is recommended, to help lubricate the joints if you can.”

Streamdancer nuzzled him back softly. “They do not fly often, Sire. They are smaller than we are, and can more safely care for the smaller hatchlings, and thus spend more time on the ground. We are the larger force, and more oft run the patrols around the valley.”

Blackspine nuzzled him back happily, hugging his helm warmly. “Papa and Cari will be pleasantly surprised to see you come home… and you will be too, when you see them. But it is a good surprise and-“ He let out an oof as he was thumped by his sister. Sheepishly, he rubbed his helm and shut up.

“Surprise means surprise, Brother,” She chastised teasingly.

Predaking smiled at the antics of his children, responding to Ratchet a little absently. =I am sure that Sunstreaker and Starscream will be more than pleased to go swimming with me. And I can spend time in the pool as well.= He tilted his helm at his children. =Whatever it is that you two are talking about, I would like to go and see. As well as bond with my mates once more - my spark feels too light.=

Ratchet nodded. “Just be gentle with them, Predaking. The past months have been hard on them. You’re free to go. Do you wish to fly home, or be bridged?”

Streamdancer grinned at her Sire. “We’ll evac the cave for you then. You, Papa, and Cari need time to get reacquainted and used to each other again. We’ll go cause waves in the lake again and chase some fish.”

The dragon nodded. =Of course. I am always careful with them. And I think that I would like to fly home - if it has truly been three months, it has been far too long since I flew with my children.= He turned to smile at his children as he said this, voice warm.

They smiled and grinned at him, transforming down. They were larger then he last saw, Streamdancer more than a hundred feet now. She was growing closer to a hundred and thirty feet, while her Brother was at one forty. =Then let us fly, Sire!= She chirped happily. =As a family again.=

Ratchet chuckled softly and smiled. “You’re all fit for flying. Soundwave? Will you bridge them to the flight deck?”

Soundwave nodded in response, a bridge appearing at the end of the room. Before they left, Predaking turned and nuzzled each of them in turn. =Thank you, all of you. There is no way that I can ever repay you.=

Shockwave, to the surprise of them all, raised a hand to hug Predaking's helm to his chest. "Your living is thanks enough, my Creation." the purple mech murmured quietly, his voice soft.

Ratchet smiled softly. “You can repay me by not dying again, Predaking. That was a hell I wish not to face again.”

The hatchlings got nuzzles as well, and gave them to the other bots. Streamdancer gave Soundwave an affectionate nuzzle, before scooting out after her Sire.

The dragon purred warmly at Shockwave and the others, and then turned, leading the way through the portal and then into, letting out a roar of happiness as he dove in the direction of home, his children with him.

When the siblings were in the air with their Sire, they let out overjoyed roars of their own, spiraling through the air around him, and making sure his wings would be alright. It wasn’t a long flight back; the valley was only about fifty miles to the north, and for them and their massive wings, it was only a few shy minutes before they came into sight of the valley. The hatchlings were down at the lake with everyone, though Silentstrider was missing from the group.

Happy outcries came from below as they spotted the trio coming in.

=Send Silentstrider to us, Sire. He will be likely near Cari and Papa. We will wait here and calm the brood.= Streamdancer chirred softly to him.

Predaking responded with a happy roar again, and then headed for the cave.

He landed hard in front, and Silentstrider shot out of the cave opening, certain that it was something that he needed to protect his family from. He let out a faint sound of surprise as he saw his Sire, and then rushed forward, nuzzling him with a loud purr.

=Sire!=

The elder dragon returned the gesture happily. =Look at you, my little one. I'm so very proud.= He pulled back to smile. =Now go join your siblings at the lake - I need some time with your Carrier and Papa.=

The younger smiled back, and then leapt into the air, shooting away quickly, happiness practically radiating from him.

Inside the cave, Starscream looked up in surprise as Silentstrider suddenly disappeared. That wasn't like the young mech, and he frowned, pushing himself to his pedes. He nearly overbalanced as he stood, putting a hand beneath the roundness of his belly as the egg shifted inside him to knock him off balance. "Strider?" he called out curiously, slightly worried.

After a moment of silence, the Seeker moved forward, wanting to see if he could find out what had happened. Was Airachnid back? Did they need to call for the other children?

Predaking.

 ** _Predaking_** was standing there.

A shout escaped Starscream, strangled as he clapped his hands over his mouth. His knees weakened and he hit the dirt on his aft, wings limp against his back as he trembled.

Predaking transformed, smiling and speaking softly. "Look at you... Primus, still so beautiful. And carrying again, my Star?"

Sunstreaker had been in the back of the cave coughing to himself, as he’d inhaled some paint fumes. He was painting their brood, all twenty one of them, playing out in the lake. He grunted softly as he squeaked.

The shock from Starscream’s side of the bond had him almost toppling from his stone stool. Instead, he turned, hands placed on his lower back as he got up and headed for the mouth of the cave. “Star? Are you alright love?” he asked, resting a hand on his belly as one of the hatchlings shifted and kicked some. They were large already, but with two, they had room to grow.

With the glare of the sunlight, he could only see Starscream sitting on his aft, and moved a bit closer. “Are you alright-“ He froze, spotting Predaking. His thin face stretched in shock. He had put back some weight on his frame, but they just couldn’t seem to get him back to what he was before Predaking had died. “P-Predaking…”

"My Sun...." Predaking stepped forward, reaching out a gentle hand to touch his face. "You're so thin... what have you been doing?" His optics flicked down. "You're carrying too?"

Starscream suddenly sobbed harshly, and the dragon-mech turned to him, sorrow on his face. The Seeker still had his hands over his mouth, tears flooding down his cheeks as he stared up at his lost mate.

Predaking went to his knees in front of Starscream's trembling body, reaching out to gently pull his hands away from his face. "Oh, my Star, my beautiful Star. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked softly.

"Y-You're alive..." Starscream choked out, and, shaking, he fell forward into Predaking's arms. **"You're alive!"** He clutched at the dragon's shoulders, shivering, and then wailed, every pent up emotion he'd been holding in since Predaking's death suddenly exploding out of him. Predaking only held him as he cried, rocking slightly before looking up to meet Sunstreaker's wide optics, extending a hand to him.

Sunstreaker didn’t even register that he’d been touched. All he could do was drink in the sight of his lost mate like a man dying of thirst in front of an Oasis. His hands trembled, his **spark** trembled and reached for him, to be one with him. Blue and gold optics clouded and misted with unshed tears as the emotions exploded out of Starscream.

All it took was for his hand to extend, and he dropped down before Predaking, leaning into him. He began to sob harshly, vents hitching and seizing and hatchlings flailing in his belly in response to his stress. He was there. Predaking’s warmth was right below his finger tips, the heat of his frame soothing the chill that always seemed to permeate his own. He was alive.

“You’re alive…” he hiccupped. “I… I held your spark as you died… But you’re alive… You’re **alive** …”

Predaking held them both close, pulsing his spark in an attempt to reach his mates. "Shhh, I'm here, my loves." he murmured as he rocked them both, purring softly as his tail wrapped forward to touch them, his wings dropping to cover them. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving again, I swear it."

Sunstreaker took time to stop crying, and shivered with weak hiccups that had his frame stirring faintly. “I can’t feel you…” His hand fisted gently on Predaking’s chest. “You’re right **here** … but I **can’t** feel you…” He gave a soft cry again. “Please… I can’t feel you… I want to be **one** once more…”

The dragon smiled, rising to his pedes with them cradled in his arms. Starscream pressed close to him, his tears finally calming a little, though his breath was still hitched and frantic. Long strides brought them to the nest, and as soon as they were in the familiar, warm setting, Predaking opened his chestplates, his spark swirling and reaching out for them.

Starscream echoed him a moment later, sobbing as his spark finally made contact with Predaking's.

As soon as they were settled in the nest, Sunstreaker’s own chest plates opened. His half spark bore a scar on the inner parts, where Predaking’s bond had died before. His spark reached for him, tendrils weaving and twining with both his mates and his own. The oneness spread to him, and Sunstreaker gasped, optics closed.

Images fed to Predaking. Sunstreaker's face growing thinner the less he ate, no matter how much he fed via a line. How Starscream still had to, on occasion, rub over his tanks if the energon refused to settle. The twins kicking in his frame, and his initial joy upon finding out he wouldn’t be laying eggs; that his frame would be rounding with moving life… and the internal struggle he had whilst making sure his mate was well cared for. Flashes went, of Starscream’s comatose state, and how they brought him back.

But most of all, was the forever there hope and love for Predaking to come home to them.

Starscream felt **whole** again, his joy flaring through the bond. Predaking saw the desperate despair in him, the desire to die, to join his mate, the near week of lying there limp and unseeing, and then the slow struggle back to some semblance of normality. The worry in his spark watching Sunstreaker drive himself into the ground trying to care for them, the strange feeling of an egg - just one - growing within him.

Predaking took it all in, responding with love, apology and endless joy that they were together again. They saw the fight to protect them, the sorrow at having to leave them, the last few moments of darkness filled with **love** , and then waking to their children, tall and beautiful, flying home to them...

//Primus, I love you!// Predaking gasped over the newly reforged bond.

//And we, you!// Sunstreaker cried softly over it. He remained close, shivering softly as he pressed close. A bit of sorrow filled him as he watched the fight, and his own memories showed him holding Predaking’s dying spark close to his chest… having to be soothed by Soundwave when he’d gone mad with grief and pain.

He shivered softly again, nuzzling him. //Don’t go, never again… Not safe here anymore…// The last thought was sorrowful. He didn’t want to go, but the bug knew where they nested.

Starscream could say nothing - he merely pressed close, reveling in the feeling of being one again, of the pain finally stopping. //Never again...// he whispered after a long moment, his voice soft.

The dragon nuzzled them both. //Never. And she will not drive us from our home. We have been here too long. This is /our/ place. I will not give it up for her.//

Sunstreaker hiccupped softly and nodded. // **Never**.// he agreed. //But we are only few in number able to fight… she breeds more faster than any of us ever could, and her bugs grow swift… How will we win? I will not lose you again…//

His words were punctuated by a kick from his belly as it pressed to Predaking.

//We are not as few as you think, my love.// Predaking responded fiercely, flashing images of Shockwave, Soundwave, their children, tall and powerful and more than willing to fight to protect them. //They stand with us, and we will defeat her.//

Sunstreaker gave a watery smile and nodded. // **Together**.// The word was said with conviction. //Is that why the Nemesis isn’t far from our valley?//

At the kick the dragon pulled back in surprise, their sparks separating to gasps from all of them. //A kick!// Predaking smiled widely, his hand lowering to cup the swell of Sunstreaker's belly. //I felt one kick!//

As they parted, Sunstreaker inhaled sharply. The bond was still there. It made him smile widely, as Predaking dropped a hand down to cup the swell of his belly. The little ones flailed in his hand, unhappy with the emotional turmoil that flew through Sunstreaker. //Aye, you felt one kick. They have your pedes. They are Predacons after all.// He smiled to Predaking.

Starscream couldn't help but laugh, wiping at the tears on his face. //They're getting rather active. I have to say, that's one thing that I don't miss, although this little one is proving to be nearly as bad.// He said this with a pat to the rounded mass of the egg, a smile on his features.

At Starscream’s words, the golden reached over and rubbed the small lump, purring softly to the egg within. //Active indeed. They kick my tanks a lot.// Which was reason for the bin near the nest. //Laying on your side helps, love. At least it is only one; with more, if one moves, they all move and have to be guided into calming.//

Predaking laughed slightly, leaning down and kissing Sunstreaker happily before turning to do the same to Starscream. //I am so sorry I missed all this...// he murmured to them both as he pulled them close, purring at the feeling of them against his armor, the curves of their stomachs on either side of him.

Starscream purred warmly. //You are here now, that is what matters. You came back to us.//

//I will **always** come back to you.// Predaking responded firmly, one hand stealing down to touch the Seeker's swollen belly. //Primus, already this big, at only halfway, with one! You're not going to be able to birth this one, Star.//

The Seeker chuckled softly. //I figured that out a few weeks ago. With all that room, Ratchet said its going to get as big as it can, and we'll have to remove it with surgery.//

Sunstreaker smiled into the kiss, and cuddled close with a warm purr. //The second you don’t come back, we’ll drag you back kicking and screaming.// He purred softly.

Sunstreaker smiled, listening to them talk. //I know you won't be able to… and I’ll be okay to do it. So long as you tell us exactly when you begin to feel the labor start, Star, I should be able to take it out, clean you up, and seal you once more with no problem.// He reached over to lace his fingers with Predaking’s over Starscream’s abdomen. He smiled with thin cheeks.

//I think… I think I’ll be able to eat normally now, too.// He added, more for Star’s benefit then Predaking's. Starscream was always worried with the thinness of his face, so it seemed. //Mm…// he snuggled down to them. //I missed this.//

//Of course I'll tell you.// Starscream replied with a smile, pressing his own hand over both of theirs. //You think so?// he asked excitedly at Sunstreaker's hesitant words. //I'll get you a cube!//

Sunstreaker smiled at him and nodded with a smile. //I do indeed.// his optics twinkled.

Predaking stopped the silver mech before he moved with a kiss. //I will get **all** of us cubes, my Star. It has been too long since I shared a meal with my mates.//

As Predaking gave Starscream a kiss, Sunstreaker smiled and shifted back. He looked over at Starscream with a smile. “It’s gonna be okay.” He promised him quietly.

Starscream smiled back, wide and happy. "Everything is going to be fine now, I know it."

The dragon rose to his pedes, leaving the nest to get cubes for all of them. The sight of the medical grade had him concerned, but he knew that it was for Sunstreaker, and so took one of them as he headed back to the nest.

When Predaking came back with the medical cube, Sunstreaker grinned sheepishly. “Had tank troubles.” He explained.

Predaking chuckled softly as he returned, handing out the cubes before sitting down in their nest. "I did see that." he replied, amused.

Sunstreaker grinned sheepishly again and took the cube, cuddling to his side. Carefully, he cracked it open and took a small sip. No immediate backlash met him, and the open bonds let his mates know. Sunstreaker winked to Starscream, and continued to sip his cube contently, slowly draining it down. He got past the half way mark, closer to the three fourths, before any fuss rose up. So, he laid back and let himself digest, content to finish this cube once his tanks had emptied into his lines some.

“Mmm~ Haven't been this full in a while~”

Starscream purred happily, pressed against Predaking's side as he drank his own cube. "Good." he chirped as Sunstreaker lay back, his optics shining. "It's about time we got some weight on you."

Predaking laughed softly, leaning back with the golden mech and rubbing a hand over the mound of his belly. "Some weight for you, not for the little ones." he clarified, amusement in his tone.

Feeling a little blocked out by Predaking's size, Starscream pressed the dragon down onto his back and cuddled against his side, laying his head on a strong shoulder. His hand pressed over the dragon-mech's spark, beating strong and steady beneath dark armor.

Smiling, Predaking wrapped an arm around the Seeker, hand just resting on the swell of the egg.

Sunstreaker smiled wryly. “One of the woes of being a half spark. If one parts missing, you get to suffer for it.” He cuddled close, smiling at the hand over his belly. “Well, at least they’re growing big and healthy, regardless of my own weight.” he smiled.

He shifted onto his side as Predaking laid down, and set the cube to the side, sealed so it wouldn’t spill. Laying on his side, abdomen and body flush with Predaking’s, his frame mirrored Starscream's. Golden fingers laced with silver ones, as the golden gladiator cuddled close, feeling his spark beat. He was full, he was warm, and he was ready to sleep with his mates, both of them, for the first time in months.


	64. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> Warnings: Beginnings of the birth scene. Water birth, some graphicness.

Two and a half months passed, and Sunstreaker had ballooned. He hadn’t filled out a whole lot in the face, but he was looking mostly normal. His face wasn’t as thin and the golden mech was able to drink full cubes. Of course, while he hadn’t gained a lot in the face, his abdomen had grown. It would seem the twins were destined to be large. They were thin of body, according to the scans, but they were long, from nose to tail, and were curled up.

Of course, Sunstreaker wasn’t the only one who’d ballooned. Starscream was almost as big as he was, and the Seeker looked a lot like a DodoBird, where the egg was nearly as large as his abdominal cavity. If he laid on his back for two long, given they were both due in two weeks roughly, Starscream would lose all feeling in his legs and have trouble venting.

They loved the egg though, despite its size. They wouldn’t know if it was one hatchling, or two though, because it wouldn’t show on the scanners.

At current, Sunstreaker was waddling around, shooing Violetstorm away from his paints, and trying to retrieve the blue blotted brush she carried in her mouth. The little femmling didn’t eat them, but she had a tendency for liking to draw pretty colors all over her sleeping siblings. For her, running from Cari, for they’d started to follow the speech patterns of the others, was a fun game, when her sister wasn’t ruining it by wanting to cuddle his abdomen. Starwhip was intensely happy with how big Cari had gotten, and loved to lounge on his abdomen.

However, he had to pause in his fast waddle and lean along one of the walls. One hand braced his lower back, the other clutched his middle as a spike of tight pain pulled from him, shifting over the bonds. “Ouch…”

Starscream was lying on his side in the nest, mostly on bed-rest now because of his size. Predaking laid behind him, hand gently rubbing the swell of the egg while he purred contentedly. The Seeker took every chance to touch his larger mate - that desire hadn't changed at all since Predaking had come back to them.

Sighing happily, Starscream closed his optics, very nearly slipping into recharge where he lay. It wasn't until pain danced across the bonds that he gasped, reflexively trying to sit up before just giving up and lying there.

Predaking, however, was up in a flash, sending a bolt of apology to Starscream before running out of the room, instantly going to Sunstreaker's side. "Sun?" he asked worriedly, nearly sliding to a stop beside the golden mech, his hands fluttering across his frame in concern. "What's wrong?"

Sunstreaker groaned softly again as it persisted, arching up into a blinding array before fading off without a trace. He panted softly, audios ringing faintly before he came to notice the hands touching him. He shifted some, turning to press himself into Predaking. “Nn… hurt… Felt like a contraction… but too early?”

Violetstorm whimpered softly and came scooting back. She set the paint brush at his pedes with a whimper. =Sorry, Sorry, Cari. No more owwies now? Won't do it again. Promise.=

Sunstreaker looked to her faintly as he clung to Predaking. “It… wasn’t your fault, sweetie. Why don’t you go play with your siblings for a while? Cari’s going to go lay down. He doesn’t feel good.”

She drooped some but nodded. =Okay…= Turning around, she plodded off, heading to go to her siblings.

Without the sparkling there, Sunstreaker hid against him with a tremble. “That… Hurt… a lot… It was tight too.” His hand dropped to his abdomen. He received tiny wiggles, along with a sharp kick that hit both him and Predaking. “I think I’ve been moving too much. Laying down should help, Predaking.”

Predaking made a concerned sound in his throat, and, after Violetstorm had left, lifted Sunstreaker into his arms and headed back for the nest.

Sunstreaker let himself be lifted, cuddling to Predaking, and shifted some in his arms to hide his face. He let the soothing scent of his mate relax him, and Sunstreaker gave a tiny reassuring purr to the concerned sound he let out.

When they got there Starscream had wrestled himself into a sitting position against the side of the nest, worry on his face as Predaking lay Sunstreaker beside him before sitting down himself. "What happened?" Starscream asked, his voice a little low.

As he was laid down, Sunstreaker relaxed on his back, rubbing his abdomen softly as the metal twitched with movements. Soft rhythmic jerks shook his belly, signaling that one of the twins now had the hiccups, and was rather upset about it.

"Pain." Predaking replied, one hand pressing over Sunstreaker's abdomen gently. "He said it felt like a contraction. You're only a couple of weeks early, Sunstreaker, it's not that bad. And they're plenty big enough." Despite the worry, he knew that the sparklings would be fine, as would Sunstreaker.

It was simply unexpected that he go into labor this soon. But they would handle it.

 “I’m okay now,” Sunstreaker murmured softly. “I was just moving around too much. Violet was going to try and paint Streamdancer again.” He shifted, pressing his hand to his belly where it ached the worst, and rubbed softly along the smooth back of a twin there. Shifting, he guided Predaking’s pressing hand there gently, and used the warmth of his palm to soothe the ache.

A soft sound left him as he relaxed some. “If its labor, its labor. If it was the little ones just scolding me for scurrying, then it was just a scolding.” He decided. “Only time will tell.” As well as the tightening ache in his abdomen.

Starscream's hand joined Predaking's, gently massaging with worry in his optics. "You should not have been running around this much at this stage, Sunny." the Seeker admonished, though his voice was gentle.

Sunstreaker gave a soft purr as Starscream’s hand joined Predaking's, and the golden mech shifted at the words. “It never hurt before, though.” He said. “They’re not as cumbersome as the eggs had been.” He clicked.

The dragon rumbled an agreement with Starscream. "I think it best if you stay down for a while. Does anyone want some Energon? I'll go and get us some." He wanted to feel useful at the current time, so going to get everyone something to drink would have to do.

"I would like some." Starscream told him with a smile, leaning against Sunstreaker a little for his own peace of mind. "And bring some for Sunny too."

Sunstreaker gave a smile to Predaking and nodded, before chuckling at Starscream. He wasn’t hungry per say, but he knew if he didn’t refuel, then Starscream would worry and fuss. So, he simply leaned against Starscream, their abdomens brushing softly. “Yes please, a cube does sound nice.” He smiled.

As Predaking got up, Sunstreaker shifted some and chirred, reaching out to rub his hands along the egg within Starscream. “So big!” he chirred softly. “Can you feel it wiggling in its shell?” He asked. With the twins' egg, if one kicked, he felt it on the norm.

Starscream laughed softly, his optics shining with love as he watched Sunstreaker very nearly pet him. "Sometimes. It's different than what it was when it was the last clutch - I could feel their every move. This one though... it's almost like it's muffled, although when it's a big kick..."

As though the little one could hear this, it kicked out at Sunstreaker's hand, making Starscream 'oof' softly at the force. "Like that." he said, a little breathless as he raised a hand to rub at his belly. "Easy, little one." he murmured fondly.

Sunstreaker smiled softly. “That’s how it was when I carried the twins' egg. They didn’t kick often, but when they did, it left me-“ At the kick and Starscream's ‘oof’, he paused and grinned widely. “Breathless,” He breathed out softly, rubbing gently over where the kick at taken place. “Such a big little one,” he smiled. “I can't wait to see you.” He told it.

Predaking returned at that moment carrying a few cubes with him. Starscream took his with a wave of thanks and love across the bond, humming softly in satisfaction as he sipped it. The dragon-mech offered the other to Sunstreaker, smiling a little. It was easy to tell that he knew that Sunstreaker wasn't really hungry, but they both wanted to appease Starscream. And if it was labor, then the golden mech would need the energy.

Soft lips pressed a kiss to the spot that had been kicked before Predaking came back in. Carefully settling back, he took the cube with a smile and a grateful pulse. Cracking the seal, Sunstreaker’s lips gently closed over the end, sipping from it slowly and surely. The thick energon settled heavily in his tanks, and his body began to process it slowly. As always, the sounds of his internals processing brought volleys of kicks and squirms to his abdomen, and made him laugh.

Sunstreaker took another sip, but had to hurriedly swallow it lest he choke. His abdomen tightened again, and the tightness of it forced the air from his vents and made his toes curl softly. It didn’t hurt as badly this time, but he still grit his teeth and held tight to the blankets. As his abdomen hardened and the hiccupping hatchlings stilled.

“That,” He vented, “was a contraction.” He said for sure. “Fast too.” Each labor and birth, if they were to go smooth, would be quicker than the last, on the norm. But, this was also live young, not eggs. His valve would be sore for sure.

Starscream reached to take the cube from his golden mate as he grimaced, frowning slightly. He nodded in agreement as Sunstreaker spoke, turning his gaze to Predaking.

The dragon didn't need to be told, he took the cubes and put them aside, and then settled down between Sunstreaker's legs. "Open up, my love."

Sunstreaker willingly let the cubes be taken, and shifted his legs apart. One of the twins, the one that was resuming its hiccups, shifted down, muzzle resting in his pelvic cradle.

Sunstreaker shifted up a bit, and his panel opened. His valve was quivering some in anticipation of what would be coming out of it, the edges tight with the tension of his last contraction. “My oil hasn’t broken,” He clicked, “Yet.” He added. “We could still go to the pool to make this easier.”

Predaking hummed softly in thought, pulling the lubrication gel out of the cubby in the wall and spreading it on his fingers. "We could. Ratchet gave me a few things about delivering in the water. I might need your help Star, would you be alright?"

The Seeker nodded in response. "As long as you sit me somewhere I can be stable, I should be fine."

Carefully Predaking pressed a few fingers into Sunstreaker's valve, frowning a little before nodding and withdrawing. "Still pretty small. We've got a bit yet. Would you like to go to the pool, Sunstreaker?"

“Really?” He hummed. “I know more about dry birth then water birthing.” He mused. He watched his fingers softly, smiling at the caps that still adorned his fingers, but shifted out of the way when needed.

"I did say he taught me a few things." Predaking said with a smile. "Most of what I know is from the birth of the last set of eggs. I just hope that it's not much different with sparklings not in eggs."

A cheeky grin covered Sunstreaker's face as he grinned to Predaking. “So long as you get them above the water before clearing their vents, they’ll be fine.” He nodded.

Tilting his helm as Predaking gently shifted his fingers up inside, Sunstreaker chirred to Starscream. “There’s a nice little cubby I’ve been slowly hollowing out. It's in the back of the cave, and is big enough for the three of us, so long as we’re all in mech form. The stone is carved out some and stable; we can try sitting in there, if it’ll help you keep balanced, my love.” The sparklings kicked softly at Predaking’s fingers when they intruded, but did nothing more as he left. “I figured; I haven’t even had any pre-contraction tightening. If it doesn’t progress fast enough, I might have to be stretched some. But yes, I would like to go to the water.” A small smile left him.

Carefully, Sunstreaker shooed his mate’s hand away from his valve before closing up and shifting carefully to get to his pedes. “Help Star, will you? I’ll bring our energon. Might as well make use of the energy since I’m going to need it.”

Starscream nodded in response to the golden mech. "As long as I have somewhere to sit, I'll be good." He accepted Predaking's help up as the dragon-mech moved away from Sunstreaker, stretching as he got to his pedes, keeping one hand on the black forearm. Predaking offered the other to Sunstreaker as they started walking, though he was unsure if the golden warrior would take it.

As the golden mech stood, cubes balanced in one arm, his back tightened. Rubbing it softly, he shifted closer to Predaking and took the offered hand, cuddling close as they headed for the main room.

Streamdancer saw them coming, and chirred, gaining her paws under her. She shooed the hatchlings away with a click to Blackspine to watch them and reached for her Sire’s mind. =Violetstorm told me Cari had a ‘booboo’. The twins are coming early, I’d wager?=

Predaking smiled at their daughter, nodding slightly. "A bit. Everything's going alright though - we're going to go and sit in the pool, hopefully it will make things a little easier."

"You'll watch the little ones?" Starscream asked, a smile on his face as he reached up to pet at Streamdancer's helm. Ever since her staying with them after Predaking's death, the Seeker had grown very close to the first brood, especially Streamdancer and Silentstrider, who had spent much of their time with him.

Sunstreaker smiled softly at his oldest hatchling. Firefly might have been the oldest of all twenty one, but Streamdancer led them. “It did last time.” He added. His hand tightened on Predaking’s arm, fingers clutching tightly to the metal plating with a silent groan. Another contraction was rolling up with gravity working with it, and the golden mech swayed some on his pedes to get it to try and loosen.

Streamdancer kept an optic on her contracting Carrier, but nuzzled close to her Papa. Her nose gently nuzzled the egg, long and soft glossa flitting over the mound in a gentle lick. =Of course, Papa. Blackspine is rounding them up now. We’ll go play at the lake some, but a few will keep patrols in the sky.=

She’d organized shifts, taking lessons from Optimus on how to run a small crew, and they ran in two man squads, shifting off shift every six hours. One in the air, one on the ground. The rest were always near the nest, or with the brood, and given that the triplets were flying better now, after Predaking had helped teach them better then Streamdancer had, they usually ran patrols as well. =You two take care of Cari, okay? We’ll keep an optic on the ankle-biters.= Her voice spoke of affection for her little siblings.

Starscream purred a little, cuddling her helm as she came close and then releasing her. "Don't worry, we've got him. This should be a nice, easy birth."

The dragon beside him sighed a little. "That's what we think about every birth, and it rarely happens." He smiled at Streamdancer, winking one optic before turning and leading his mates towards the pool.

Helping Starscream settle down in the water, he climbed in himself before turning to help Sunstreaker, a smile on his alabaster faceplates. To think, he'd almost missed this...

It passed quickly this time, and Sunstreaker puffed out a sigh. “Hey~ My last egg laying was easy!” he said. “It didn’t even take an hour.”

Streamdancer grinned and winked back, leaning forth to tickle her Sire’s face with her mandibles in a gentle familial kiss. =Being optimistic is best, Sire.= She chortled. Backing out with a swish of her tail, Streamdancer pranced carefully out to the outside world.

Sunstreaker waddled to the pool with Predaking and Starscream, a smile on his face as his Seeker mate sank into the water, and the egg's buoyancy helped it float up and take the weight off. As Predaking turned to him, he smiled back, and gently took his hand, stepping down into the water. He sank down, and the weight pulled from his pelvis. “Mm, this feels good.” He chuckled softly.

"I agree." the Seeker purred slightly as Sunstreaker praised the water quietly. "I don't know why I don't spend more time in here."

Blue and gold optics turned to Starscream and he chirred. “Did you want to see the alcove I’ve been carving, my loves?”

Starscream sank against the side, sighing happily as the weight was pulled off his hips and back. He did love this egg, but Primus it was big. Since it had his entire gestation chamber to grow into, it had happily gotten to nearly the size of one of Predaking's eggs when he had laid so long ago. Ratchet had marveled at this the last time he had come to check on them.

Predaking turned his helm at the mention of the alcove. "You never did tell me what you were doing back here when I noticed it. Let's see it then - we certainly have the time."

Sunstreaker grinned to Starscream. “Well, once these two are here, I’ll help you here as much as you like, Starscream.” He promised contently.

Carefully swimming on his back, a cheeky look overtook his face. “Well, this was going to be a surprise. A kind of private area for us, if we ever just wanted to relax and enjoy ourselves. It's not big enough yet for full enjoyment,” meaning Predaking’s dragon form, “But we can use it now. It's got wider benches; They’ll be wider yet, so you can lay on them in either form.”

Carefully, he guided Predaking to the back of the pool, where an overhang of rock covered a wide entrance to a small back part he’d been slowly carving. Inside, he’d gotten glowing moss to grow, and the moss lit up the small area almost completely. No one ever said an alien couldn’t be a good cultivator.

“Think Star’ll like it?”

Predaking followed the golden mech with a smile, and then hummed softly in approval of the little alcove. "It's wonderful, Sun. It will be very nice, once we can all get back here, although, for now I think we should stay out here where we have a little more room to sit."

The dragon did enjoy the little place that Sunstreaker had made for them, but at the same time his mind was more focused on what was coming, trying to prepare himself to help his mate birth their children again, and this time live infants in the water. It was a whole new situation that he had to admit he was slightly afraid of.

Sunstreaker nodded and smiled, carefully paddling back. “Of course; I’ll work on it more once I’m rested from these two.” He patted his belly softly, and carefully nuzzled Predaking as he passed him. He could feel his mate's apprehension. “Love, it's going to be okay, I promise.”

He made it almost to the bench before another took him, and he groaned softly, floating dead in the water. Sunstreaker’s vents worked over time, as he let himself relax through it, grunting at the unhappy kicks he got from the little ones. “They’re not too happy about being evicted so soon.” He mused.

The dragon sighed faintly, returning the nuzzle with a kiss before following after him again. "I know it will be." he said quietly. "I am over-thinking things."

Starscream watched them return, a little worried when Sunstreaker groaned and stopped, but not overly concerned since he knew what the problem was. He reached out a hand to the golden mech as he came close. "Doing alright?" he asked with a smile.

When he’d floated closer, Sunstreaker moved through the contraction and cuddled close to Starscream, hand holding his own gently. “Mmnn… I’m okay. I’ll be better once these two arrive.”

As it passed, he let out a whooshing breath, shifting and grunting. “Ugh. Little one's helm is lodged in my pelvis.” He wiggled some, hoping to entice his oil to break. No luck. Sunstreaker spread his legs and let them flow freely, bobbing softly in the water. “How are you, Star? Egg a little less heavy on your vents?” he asked gently.

His helm fins flicked softly, and Sunstreaker sighed, panel sliding back. “Care to check me, Predaking love?”

Starscream purred a little, pressing his cheek to Sunstreaker's helm as he was cuddled. "I'm certain that you will be." he chuckled softly. "I sure love our kids, but sometimes this part gets to me." He looked up at Predaking. "I vote it's your turn to carry next."

The dragon laughed in response. "I would be more than pleased to do that, Star. Perhaps when a few more of the children have moved out of the cave."

"I'm doing fine." Starscream replied to Sunstreaker's question. "Definitely feeling not as squished." As he spoke Predaking moved down between Sunstreaker's legs, gently feeling in the golden mech's valve.

"Mmm, I can feel the sparkling's helm." he murmured, withdrawing his hand. "Although, I have no idea if your oil's broken or not. Contractions starting to get closer?"

Sunstreaker chortled. “The next six are getting large, but they won't be ready for a couple years yet. Perhaps we should let them grow some before we make more, eh?” His optics glittered with amusement. “We’ll be more than ready for hordes more by then.” He nodded.

At the fingers prodding inside him, Sunstreaker squirmed some. “It's still got a lot of pressure. The oil’s still in there.” He sighed. “And that’s good Starscream.” He offered a small smile.

“They’re around five minutes apart,” he informed him with a sigh. “And I don’t have the urge to push yet.” Giving a tsk, Sunstreaker stretched some and rubbed his abdomen. “Nothing alarming yet, my love. You might just have to nudge the little one back up, and stretch me a bit wider then.” Sunstreaker chirred. “That’ll normally contractions going.”

Predaking did as he was told quietly, gently pressing the sparkling's helm to a safer place before doing some stretching, his fingers slow and careful as he did it. Starscream pressed close to the golden mech's side, supporting him to lean back against the Seeker and reaching around to rub at his stomach, chirring softly and happily.

The stretching was rather unpleasant. It wasn’t pleasurable the way being fragged and having Predaking’s spike hit high was, but it wasn’t painful. He did take comfort though, and cuddled gently into the smaller Seeker, letting his helm rest on his shoulder as Starscream’s hand rubbed his abdomen.

It took a little bit of stretching, but on the next contraction, there was a rush of fluid from between his legs, and Sunstreaker grunted, a soft sigh leaving him as the pressure in his abdomen abated.

The helm of the sparkling that had been moved back returned, nose pointed downwards and ready to begin its journey outwards. Sunstreaker’s abdomen hitched and tightened under Starscream’s digits, and he vented. “Now, it’s time to push, my body says.” He informed them, not sure how they’d want to do this. Would Starscream be delivering them, supported by Predaking, or would he be a support?

As soon as he felt the rush of fluid Predaking withdrew his hand, shifting to simply settle between Sunstreaker's legs, ready to catch the sparklings when the golden mech began to push. Similarly, Starscream stayed right where he was, more than content to sit and be support for Sunstreaker as he birthed their next children.

"Ready when you are, my love." Predaking murmured with a smile, and Starscream nodded, his hand reaching to take Sunstreaker's and wind their fingers together. 


	65. Split Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> Warnings: Birth scene.

When the next contraction took him, Sunstreaker’s hand clamped carefully on Starscream's, squeezing as he pushed. It burned more than the eggs, who had a smooth surface that made it easier to push them. This little one had tiny horn nubs, and was of intermittent widths, He groaned softly and shifted some, panting as he bore down.

Like with the eggs, the lump of a moving helm came into sight, and shifted downwards with each strong push. He groaned softly again. Most of the neck was moving down into his valve, and was already beginning the shoulders and folded wings.

Contraction ending, having lasted for several minutes, he slumped some and panted. That, was a lot more work then laying eggs.

Starscream hummed softly, stroking at the side of Sunstreaker's belly with his free hand. "Easy..." he murmured quietly. "Nice and slow."

Predaking - having had experience with this before - chose to say nothing, and instead continued his massaging the edges of Sunstreaker's valve, his focus completely on the coming child.

Starscream received a half hearted growl, before the golden mech relaxed some. His pedes rested on Predaking’s thighs, toes holding tight to the plating as he vented. “Slow my aft, they want out.” He grunted softly.

The Seeker chuckled in response to Sunstreaker's answering growl, but said nothing more to his words.

Sunstreaker shifted some and winced as one of the little horn nubs rubbed a sore spot. The next contraction came swift, and left him gasping softly as he pushed hard, the hatchling’s nose pushing from him as the wings and barrel of the chest stretched him wide. It wasn’t as round as the eggs, but it hurt anyways. Grunting in discomfort, he pushed again, abdomen heaving as he forced the rest of the helm out, the slim neck following swiftly.

A few more pushes had the hatchling’s shoulders crowning, tiny folded legs shifting out slowly one by one in their soft sack they were encased in, ready for gentle grabbing and guidance should Predaking wish to do so.

Predaking carefully supported the sparkling as it started to emerge, and as he had enough room he pulled it from within his mate, pulling it above the water just in time. The sparkling squirmed as Predaking pulled the thin, translucent sack from its armor, and then it began to chirp and wail a little before it settled and curled in the dragon's grasp.

"A femme." Predaking said happily, petting her a little. Her armor was gold and black, wings stretching with silver membranes, and she turned amber optics on the dragon before looking towards her Carrier and the Seeker supporting him.

Starscream crooned to her, and then smiled delightedly as she returned the sound. "Such a beautiful little thing, and a quick birth. I like the sound of Quickstrike."

Sunstreaker panted as a beautiful femme emerged, and he chirred contently at her. “Quickstrike?” he panted softly. “It’s a beautiful name.” He smiled softly. “Hello, little Strike.” Tired helm fins waggled at her, and he shifted, the other twin dropping low in his belly. It wasn’t time again yet, his frame demanding rest, but soon.

“Can I hold her?” He held his arms out for the little darling, knowing he could hold her for a short time until he had to push again.

The dragon passed her over with a smile. "Of course."

She nosed at the golden mech's face for a moment, blinking big amber optics up at him before chirping happily and nuzzling close, the sound turning into a purr that very nearly vibrated her little body.

Starscream laughed at this, leaning down to nuzzle her where she was curled against Sunstreaker's chest. She chirped at him, raising a paw and patting his cheek lightly.

"Hello little one." he said with a smile. "We've been waiting to meet you."

“We’ve been waiting a long while to meet you.” Sunstreaker’s spark warmed, and happiness pooled over the bonds as she nosed him. “Hello little sweet one.” He purred. When her attention turned to Star, the golden mech smiled. “That’s your Papa, sweetling.”

He looked to his mates, pride in his optics. “She’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.” A grin pulled on his face. Sunstreaker’s stomach rolled as the sparkling lashed its tail within him, unhappy at being left behind by its twin. The roll made his metal shift, and begin to tighten again, and a tiny groan left him. “Think you can hold her, Star? The second one says it's time now.” His tone was a little put out; he’d wanted to hold her longer, but it was safer if she was held by someone not in pain.

Starscream reached over his shoulder and carefully transferred the sparkling into his arms. She went willingly enough, resting in Starscream's arm while he carefully supported Sunstreaker with the other.

Predaking returned to his massaging of the golden mech's valve, waiting for the next sparkling to arrive with a smile on his features.

As she was transferred over, Sunstreaker let himself relax down, grunting softly at another sharp squirm from the upset little one. He leaned a little more into Starscream, bracing himself with his claws holding Predaking’s legs, and began to push.

This one hurt like hellfire, his valve already aggravated by the other twin’s horns and little nubs, but also moved more smoothly about the neck and helm. The shoulders and wings were more broad then the slimmer sister, the chest round and more stocky then the smaller femme. He groaned around them, body clamping tight to force them down and out. “’S got your shoulders,” he grunted offhandedly.

The golden mech had to stop and rest for a second, stretched wide with the little dragon’s shoulders and wings just ready to be forced out. He was tired, face drawn some as his body shifted, almost ready to contract again.

Predaking carefully coaxed the little one out as Sunstreaker pushed, giving a non-committal hum to answer his comment about the shoulders. As the little one's head appeared he gently supported it, pressing at the edges of Sunstreaker's valve to get more of the little one out as the golden mech paused to rest. "Keep going, Sun..." he murmured after a moment. "I know you're tired, but we need to get him above water."

Sunstreaker groaned but persisted, stomach knotting and cabling bunching as he pushed. His valve pushed out with the little frame, the long shoulders finally giving way to the slimmer hind end as the little bot squirmed some in its sire’s servos, a tiny gasp leaving Sunstreaker. Tiny legs kicked at Sunstreaker’s valve and a tail lashed some, the hatchling demanding out as much as its family wanted to meet him.

Predaking chuckled softly as the sparkling slipped into his servos, cradling it as he brought it to the surface of the water before removing the sack and rinsing its little body. The sparkling was identical to the first child, though this one was a mechling. "Mmm, a fine little mech, and identical to his sister." Predaking purred happily. "I believe we need another name with 'strike' in it."

He thought a moment, and then smiled, turning his gaze to Starscream. "Thunderstrike."

The Seeker looked up, startled, and then slowly nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Y-Yes! I love it!"

Sunstreaker panted tiredly as the little one in Predaking’s arms let out a thunderous wail, wiggling unhappily. “Thunderstrike is very good.” He smiled softly. The little mechling reached for his twin, flailing some. Sunstreaker paused and frowned faintly, chirring softly. “Twins don’t normally do that unless they’re splitspark. Sides and I hated being away from the other when we were that size.”

Sunstreaker shifted softly and grimaced. His valve hurt like the pits. “He’s okay though? Not damaged?” His brief rest hadn’t harmed him…?

At the cry from the hatchling Starscream made a surprised sound, and was quickly handed the other sparkling. The two of them nosed at each other for a moment and then twined together, flopping on Starscream's chest with their helms at his throat. The Seeker blinked, and then smiled, purring a little at them.

Sunstreaker blinked softly and smiled, taking that sign as yes. Thunderstrike was a very healthy mechling, who was clinging to his Papa with his sister. “That answers itself,” he chuckled. “Such a sweet little pair…” Split sparks were notoriously clingy. Only age would make that better… and it would be safe to say, they would most likely take each other for mates one day. Him and his own twin were oddities in that factor.

Chuckling to himself, Predaking moved to the edge of the water and lifted himself out, leaving the room and returning a moment later with a container that Ratchet had given them some time ago, a lubricant that had healing salve in it. "Come on, let's get you out of the water." he said with a smile, getting back into the pool and lifting Sunstreaker to sit on the side, using this position to carefully begin to spread the lubricant inside the golden mech's valve. "I'm sorry this hurts, but it will help." he murmured softly.

As he was lifted, sitting down once more hurt. The touch hurt even worse, and Sunstreaker shifted his helm to hide his face against Predaking with a soft whimper. “Hurts? Oh not at all.” He gritted out cheekily. Nothing, not even pain, would ruin his mood. “At least I didn’t tear.” No helm fins to tear him like they had Predaking.

“You okay with them for the moment, Star?” he asked tiredly.

Predaking gave him a **look** , but didn't stop his gentle treatment or speak. As soon as he finished he rose out of the water again, lifting Starscream with him and gently setting him on his pedes. The Seeker took a moment to find his balance, but then he nodded with a smile and Predaking released him. "I'm fine." he told Sunstreaker. "More than capable of handling these little ones."

As he said this the sparklings squeaked together and cuddled a little closer, letting out identical sighs of content. Starscream smiled warmly, his optics fond.

Predaking lifted Sunstreaker next, swinging the golden mech into his arms and heading to their nest to settle him in the blankets.

Sunstreaker chuckled at the look, relaxing as the salve began to soothe him and numb him. As soon as Predaking's digits were free, his panel slid back to cover him, and the golden mech sighed softly.

 “Good,” he smiled as the little ones cuddled close. “You have to share them when we’re all together,” he teased gently.

Sunstreaker had moved to get up, but was surreptitiously scooped up and carted off. He didn’t fight his mate's hold, but instead settled willingly into it. The golden mech relaxed some, and shifted, letting himself settle into the soft cool pillows as his mates flowed down around him.”Mm~” He murmured sleepily.

Both Starscream and Predaking laid themselves down beside the golden mech, the dragon at his back and the Seeker at his front. Starscream pressed close, nudging the sparklings in his arms until they were pressed between his chestplate and Sunstreaker's; still wound together, and now touching two of their parents.

Predaking watched all of this fondly, his arm slipping around Sunstreaker's waist and settling on Starscream's side, petting at the egg for a moment before going still. The Seeker echoed him after a moment, draping an arm over Sunstreaker to touch Predaking, then letting out a happy little sigh and snuggling close, settling down for a nap. 


	66. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
>  _Thoughts_  
>  Warnings: This is the beginning of the end - violence, blood, gore, disturbing stuff from here on out. I'll try to warn for everything in each chapter, but this is Airachnid we're talking about. She is one disturbed thing. These chapters can get pretty nasty.

Starscream purred a little, happily soaking in the sun as he walked through the trees with Sunstreaker. He was currently leaning on the golden mech, arm in arm as they walked idly. Predaking was somewhere near the cave still, teaching some of the younger ones to fly, as well as helping the eldest to perfect their abilities. While the triplets could now fly without crashing anymore, they were still far from perfect.

The Seeker sighed faintly, one hand dropping to rub at his still swollen belly as the sparkling within squirmed. "I know, little one." he murmured faintly. "I'm ready for you to be out too." They still had a few days until Starscream's due date, and as such, under Ratchet's suggestion, they had decided that it would be best to remove the egg before the Seeker went into labor. It would no doubt be easier on his systems if they did it that way.

"Just one more day..." he said with a smile. Tomorrow the younger brood would be going to stay with Optimus and Ratchet, while the elder would remain on patrol, giving the trine enough time to deliver the current sparkling and get cleaned up without being interrupted by curious little ones. It had taken some planning, but everything was in place.

Now Starscream was just enjoying one last walk outside with Sunstreaker, before he would be off his feet and inside for a while, healing from the surgery that would allow him to give birth to the over-large sparkling inside him.

Sunstreaker walked with him, happily purring softly as the sun played over their armor from between the trees. At the sigh from his Seeker, he dropped his hand, rubbing gently on the egg within. “I am too,” he smiled gently. “Tomorrow, we’ll get to see you.” He promised softly. “And then you’ll get to grow more.”

He continued to rub soothing circles on the large mound, and to purr softly to both the little one and the egg. “One more day indeed my love.” He smiled to Starscream. “How do you feel? Do you need anything before we get too far?” He could make a quick run to the cave easily enough. His valve had healed, and it only hurt if he touched it to clean it or put more healing salve on it.

Pausing in his step, he simply knelt before Starscream for a second, peppering his belly with soft kisses and listening to the little one wiggle around inside its shell. He did this on occasion, more so when they were alone, because it was something he’d started doing when he and Starscream had been without Predaking. It wasn’t often he did it though.

Chuckling softly as Sunstreaker knelt before him, Starscream gently petted the golden mech's helm, love shining on his features. "I am alright, though tired. But that is the norm anymore - it's nothing to worry about."

His tanks rumbled softly, and Starscream smiled a little. "Perhaps some Energon would be nice, but that can wait until we return to the cave. It's not important."

The touch to his helm spurred another peppering of kisses, and Sunstreaker chirred contently to both of them. “Mm, but I worry about you always.” He smiled and gently stroked his belly. “You let me know if there are any pains, yes? Let's not pull a me.” Helm fins wiggling with amusement, he chortled softly.

Sunstreaker was close enough to hear his tanks rumble, and he grinned. “My beautiful Star, when you are hungry, it is very important. You need the energy.” One more kiss on the round mound, and Sunstreaker stood, this time kissing Starscream gently on the lips. “It’s a short run, my love. Will you be okay here? I’ll only take a few minutes, I promise.”

"Sunny, I'm fine, really!" Starscream replied, though he had a smile on his lips as he knew that Sunstreaker was going to leave whether he wanted him to or not as soon as the golden mech stood. "Oh alright..." he muttered, but his voice was playful.

He kissed back with a purr, and then went to sit against a nearby tree, lowering himself down slowly to take the weight off of his hips. Walking it wasn't so bad, but standing in one spot for the time it took Sunstreaker to return to the cave and back would begin to hurt. "Predaking and the children are still flying about - I'll be waiting right here."

Sunstreaker smiled as his love gave in. Carefully, he helped him sit down by the tree, and purred. “I’ll be back soon, my love.” he grinned softly. Stepping back, he began a quick trot back to the cave.

Starscream watched his mate go with a smile, settling back against the tree with a smile, his hand resting on the top of his stomach. The sparkling wriggled again in its still soft egg, pressing against him in muffled motions. He smiled, petting his belly gently and humming softly to soothe the infant.

His optics closed, he didn't even notice Airachnid coming close.

From the trees, a dark shape watched the golden one leave. She had approached from the ground; The hatchlings were brilliant, but they did not take into account that she did have legs, and she could come underground.

The Seeker was heavily gravid, that much was obvious, and it made her grin. It would make the gladiator and the dragon all that more protective. Arachnid had heard reports of Predaking being back, but she knew not if they were true. Instead, she wouldn’t bother looking. For now, she’d satisfy herself with knowing they would panic and come after her, for her nest.

She’d made another nest here on earth. It was far from the den here, over in Idaho instead of Nevada. She had several clutches already birthed. Where they took six months, her eggs only took two to develop, and would be laid in groups of twenty or more. Right now, she was readying herself to clutch again, thorax swollen… but she couldn’t pass up the chance.

Her thorax pulsated and web shot out for Starscream, aiming for his hands and pedes so he couldn’t hit her, and she could take him underground. Another shot aimed for his mouth, to muffle his screams. She didn’t even wait for them to hit, as she shot from the shadows and converged on him, frame shifting to grab him after he’d been bound.

The slight 'thwump' of sound made Starscream look up, and he opened his mouth to call out just in time for the web to hit him hard, knocking him back against the tree hard enough to daze him. Dizzy and breathless, it took Starscream several precious seconds to gain his senses enough to call out.

//S-SUNNY! PREDAKING!//

On the other side of the cave Predaking was instantly alert, helm raised before he took off, not even telling the children what was happening before he was in the air, pushing himself hard to get to where he knew Sunstreaker and Starscream had been walking.

Sunstreaker heard his mate's frightened call, and turned with a fearful pulse, fearing the worst. His legs pumped, all aches forgotten, and he moved like a freight train on a downhill slope. //I’m coming Star!//

Airachnid hissed softly as her legs came around him, pulling him to her frame. “Sounds like I’ve been found.” She chirred. Her arms held him flush to her, as her legs came around her and formed their drill formation. Spinning them both, chortling because she knew the velocity would make him feel ill and would likely make his young thrash painfully, Airachnid began to drill into the earth, foutaining dirt high into the air. She could taunt him when she got back to her nest.

Starscream tried to scream once more, but as the spider started to dig, he was thrown against her caging legs, his processor spinning, the sparkling struggling, and his entire body rebelling against him. It wasn't long before the spinning disoriented him enough that his processor had had enough, sending him into unconsciousness.

Airachnid was aware when he went limp in her hold, and continued to spin, grinning as she got away without being pursued. It was a long trip back to her nest, and she was all ready to get back and get Starscream put in her web nest, and rest some. Perhaps her Insecticons had some energon she would eat. If not, then one of her offspring would become her meal to feed her new brood.

Sunstreaker arrived as she disappeared from sight, and he let out an enraged roar. “AIRACHNID!” His servos led him to the hole, and the golden mech, not paying anything else any mind, was prepared to dive in right after her, regardless of the rule of not following a snake into its den.

Predaking appeared just in time to see Sunstreaker prepare to dive underground, and let out a roar of denial, instantly snatching the golden mech out of the air as he leapt towards the hole. =No!= the dragon snapped angrily. =Don't be stupid, Sunstreaker!=

Sunstreaker struggled against Predaking’s forepaws. He strained for the hole, a distressed keening leaving him. “She got him! She got him because I didn’t think and left to get him energon! Let me go! If I’m quick enough I can catch her before she gets too far!”

Streamdancer and the older brood landed a few minutes later, vents heaving from rushing to get the hatchlings inside the nest and to get here. =What happened? Where’s Papa? Who has him?=

The dragon snarled faintly in response to both Starscream's disappearance and Sunstreaker's angry words, landing carefully on his hind paws and keeping his front wrapped around the golden mech. =You would have a huge disadvantage down there, Sunstreaker, and we both know it. She'd kill you in a second!=

As Streamdancer landed with her siblings the adult dragon turned to look at them. =Airachnid. I didn't think she'd be tunneling while carrying.= He shook his helm. =That was beyond stupid of me. This is my fault.=

Sunstreaker flailed regardless, struggling against his mate. “I can move better in confined spaces then she can!” It would be a disadvantage to them both, and Star would probably end up hurt. “Let me go, or fly after her! I can feel him! He’s unconscious, but I can feel him!” He was well-versed in being able to feel over long distances, after having Sides for a twin.

Streamdancer keened. =It was out fault, Sire. We didn’t consider she would take the ground routs. It is no fault but ours.= Hearing her Cari’s words, she perked. =All eight of us are here, and the hatchlings have hidden away in that alcove that Cari was digging. If Cari can feel Papa, let us follow the bond, Sire. We can find him.= Her words were determined. =And we will kill her and her nest.= Her lip curled, showing gleaming teeth, more than ready for rending the spider’s legs from her frame. =We can have Grandsire give us the cure to the glitch's bite so we won't get infected.= It worked as both an immunization, and a cure.

Predaking snarled again, angry in general at the situation, and then shook Sunstreaker slightly. = **Be silent!** We cannot go into this without thinking!=

He breathed for a moment, clearing his thoughts, and then began to direct his children. =Strider, go make sure the younger ones are safe. Obsidian and the others can watch them, tell them to stay in the cave and **do not** make any loud noises. Then you may join us. The rest of you, come with us, but **be careful.** This is not a play fight, this is not one of us training you. If you feel like you can't handle it, then **back. _Off_.=**

He turned his helm towards the golden mech in his paws. =Comm the Nemesis and the Autobot base. Tell them to get ready, we will let them know our coordinates when we arrive.= Predaking set Sunstreaker down, and then crouched beside him. =Now **get on.=**

Sunstreaker, after being shook and snarled at, fell silent, his own growls rumbling in his chest. He sat still and listened to Predaking command their children and direct them.

Streamdancer nodded to her sire. A flick of her tail had Silentstrider bounding off, heading for the cave to make sure the young ones were safe. =It stopped being a play fight the second she killed you, Sire. We are more than ready to fight, and we know the consequences that can happen.=

Sunstreaker grunted softly as he was ordered, and nodded. ::Sunstreaker, calling all Autobots and Decepticons,:: he sent the signal to them both. ::The time for battle is upon us. Airachnid has taken Starscream, and we are going to get him back. We will comm you our Coordinates as soon as we locate the wretch's nest.::

Ratchet responded almost immediately, using the open channel as Sunstreaker had. ::Autobots acknowledge your call. We will be ready to march to your aid as soon as you message us. Let's bring the glitch down and get Starscream back.::

Soundwave was monitoring the comms when Sunstreaker's call came through, and he immediately sounded the alert. ::Soundwave: acknowledges. Decepticons: will be awaiting your call.::

Sunstreaker then nodded to Predaking and mounted, frame shifting and locking with the dragon's, melding himself smoothly with the black dragon. “I’m on!” he said. “Go!”

Airachnid was a threat to them all with her rapid breeding and terrorcon children. She would need to be taken down now, or it was possible that the peace they had achieved would be destroyed.

Predaking was in the air before Sunstreaker even spoke, wings beating hard as he shot towards the faint presence of Starscream on the other side of the bond. He barely acknowledged his children taking off after him, though some part of his spark wailed at the idea that they would have to fight with him at their age. //I never wanted this...// he whispered through the bond. //Our children, to have to fight for their lives...//

They would win this or be destroyed as one. Sunstreaker was banking on them being able to defeat Airachnid. He knew, as one allied force, they would be something to reckon with. ::Soundwave, send a few Eradicons, your trusted ones, to the cave. All of the older brood are with us. The young ones will be okay, but you can never be too careful.:: And Eradicons, given their Seeker programming, would protect sparklings with their lives.

Sunstreaker held on easily, more then used to the speed his mate could reach. //I did not want it either, my love. She brought this upon us, and she shall pay.// he spoke. His hand rubbed a soft cable between some platings, the only comfort he could give now. //Our children don’t fight for their lives unwillingly, my love. They fight for their family, just as we fought for them when they were young. Fighting to protect your loved ones is what a true family does. They know this.//

Streamdancer kept pace with her Sire, but she also kept tabs on her siblings, guiding them into the correct air thermals for them to keep pace as well. Silentstrider approached quickly enough a bit later, his wings pumping swiftly to get him close. She reached out to their minds, brushing them softly. =If you do not think you can fight, please, go to the cave. If all turns for the worst, protect the hatchlings.=

Blackspine gave her tail a nip. =I will fight. As will all of us, Sister.=

Firefly, the oldest but the smallest of them all, flitted close, her speed even faster than that of their Sire’s. =We may be small, sister, but we are ferocious all the same. Our fire burns hot, and our claws seek to protect our kin. We know we may die, but this is our family. They would do the same for us.=

Streamdancer nodded and chirred into their minds. =Then together we fight, to live, or die. We will get Papa back, and she will die.=

Erstwhile, the fast spider had already made it back to her nest, having gotten the first ache of her body ready for clutching. She erupted from the ground into her nest with a grunt. Her Insecticons, used to their Queens coming and going, simply brought her cubes of energon to feed with, before heading back to the surface. The entrance to her den was a giant cave mouth, and it was webbed. The webbing was dry though, and not sticky, or It would trap her Insecticons. It lead down into a long tunnel that wound down into the earth, the cave walls huge and easily large enough for a dragon to come down inside.

The chamber of her nest was large and web filled, and she brought Starscream over to her bed. The webbing there was sticky to all those not her kind, and she stuck him to it easily. Cutting the webs on the unconscious mech's pedes, she parted his legs and then webbed them again, leaving them spread. She did much the same with his hands, before carefully unwebbing his mouth.

He would be a tasty feast. As would the egg in his belly, especially with how large it was. Her claws perused it like one looking at a meat market, before she nestled her helm against it, listening to the beat. Her mouth salivated. Primus, he sounded delicious. She couldn’t wait for him to wake and begin to panic. His panic would make the egg panic, and then she’d be able to enjoy them both panicking. Airachnid shifted and purred softly as the egg kicked out some, obviously distressed. Oh yes, she would enjoy his torment.

But first, she realized with a groan, she needed to clutch. The oil dribbling down onto her nest was enough to tell her that. Her thorax contracted, and she began to lay her eggs, shifting onto her back with a groan to let the ones in her abdomen drop to her thorax.

Oh, Starscream would be horrified once he woke and realized where he was and what was going on next to him.

Starscream woke slowly. His helm hurt, and with a groan he tried to put a hand to it, only to find that he was pinned down. Confused, the Seeker tested all his limbs, his spark contracting when he realized that he was completely tied down, and he was lying on a substance that he recognized.

Airachnid.

Swallowing thickly, the Seeker opened his optics, and then let out a faint cry of disgust at the spider mech lying beside him, halfway through birthing her young. The sparkling inside him jerked within the egg, and, low in his belly, pain started.

 _Oh no..._ he thought desperately. _No, little one, no, you have to stay in there._

Trying to ignore what was happening so close to him, he reached out for the bond, dismayed to find that there was enough distance that he could only get faint feelings through. He sent fear and urgency, as well as tried to communicate that he was fairly certain he was going into labor. //Please...// he whispered into the thin connection he had with his mates. //Hurry...//


	67. Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms:   
> Warnings: Disturbing content. Violence, nastiness, and Airachnid being a disturbing individual.

Sunstreaker had sensed Starscream's emotions better then Predaking could have, having grown used to stretched bonds after Sideswipe. //Predaking,// he said, //Star thinks he’s going into labor. Can you go faster without tearing your wings?//

Predaking responded to Sunstreaker's question with a burst of acknowledgement through the bond, pushing himself to straining.

To Starscream, the golden mech reached out and pushed love and reassurance. //We’re coming.// he pressed. //All of us.//

Airachnid jerked at the Seeker's outcry, an egg falling from her thorax. “Well, I suppose you’re awake now.” Her helm tilted to him as she pushed again, eggs falling easily out and into the nest. Insecticons waited at her tail end, gathering the eggs and moving to place them into carefully crafted web Sacks, where they would be kept warm by the incubator frames that lay rounded along the walls. Some of the bugs had adapted with openable abdomens, where the websack would be placed and the eggs would grow and gestate further there. When they hatched, they would simply burst free and begin to grow.

One of her incubator bugs was crying out off to the side, frame grossly distended as he wailed his pains, the eggs hatching all at once and struggling to get out of the small opening where the sack had originally gone. Likely, he would burst, and die.

Shifting up some, her abdomen flat once more, she rolled over and lay on her front. It mattered not now, how she laid while she birthed. Her helm dropped, and she kissed his abdomen with false love. “Mm~ You’re so ripe~ I hope you’re comfortable, Starscream.” Her optics glittered up at him. “You’re in for a long stay. How long until you lay this beast, mech? I cannot wait to devour it.”

Starscream shivered in fear at the screams of the Insecticon, optics wide and terrified as he watched Airachnid. Whatever the Dark Energon had done to her... this was beyond what she had been before. Whimpering in fear as well as at the pain gathering in his stomach, Starscream tried to edge away from her.

At the other end of the bond, Sunstreaker groaned softly, wanting to be there to kill the wretched bug queen. //She’s not hurting you, is she Star? We’re almost there!//

Arachnid noted Starscream's shivers. She reached up, laying half of her front across his belly while her own strained, and turned his helm to make him watch the Insecticon as it labored. “Beautiful, isn’t it? That is my largest clutch to date. Forty three eggs, all ripe and ready to be born again.” She chirred, loving his fear as it drifted up her olfactory sensors.

The bug was scrabbling with its claws now, gouging the floor. Its screams were taking a whole new level, while its grossly bulging belly writhed and heaved and flailed with the movement of the ever growing number of young growing rapidly within. None of them made it to the open hatch at the bottom. Instead, it writhed like the waves of an ocean, flowing with a nauseating grossness, before suddenly converging in a tight contraction that literally split the bug open. The young fell out as the bug fell offline, only thirty nine surving. The rest were smashed by their siblings.

“Beautiful.” She nodded again.

"Get away from me!" Starscream snapped at her, doing his best to sound brave. "My mates are coming for me, you'll never beat them this time!"

The sparkling within him gave a particularly hard jerk and he grunted, attempting to curl around the pain with a grimace.

As he snapped at her, Airachnid leaned over and massaged his abdomen. “Ah, but this time it's on my home turf. You’re in my domain now, Starscream… and trust me, they will die. If not now, then later, when I turn each and every one of your young into meals for the flesheating larvae.”

At his grunt of pain and a grimace, her face lit up. A grunt escaped her as the last of her eggs rolled out and down into the nest, and a large bug mounted her almost immediately afterwards, thrusting up roughly. She paid him no mind, not even noticing. “I felt that~ Tell me, Starscream, are you in labor?” She kissed down his abdomen, gently rolling the egg with a grin. “I wonder how you will lay this… or will it remain in your belly, growing larger and larger until you split like my bug?” she motioned to the pile of steaming insectoid organs that the larvae were now feasting on.

Starscream could only stare at her in terror, shaking his helm and panting roughly. Through the bond he tried to send words, but it came out more as a stream of nonsense, accompanied with horror, pain, and outright terror. //Helpme **helpme** _PLEASE_ I'm **scared** Idon'twanttoburst-//

He flinched away from her touch, shaking hard, his wings flicking behind him as he struggled, the sparkling inside him struggling as well at her touches.

Sunstreaker flinched at the burst of terror and pain and horror, and sent calming waves of reassurance to him. //You’re not going to burst, Star. It’ll be okay, I promise; We’re coming down now. We’ll be there soon.//

Streamdancer pushed her thoughts to her sire. =I see the entrance, Sire.= She said. Angling down, the femme headed for a large webbed opening that had an Insecticon scurrying brainlessly inside holding crystals of energon.

Predaking felt anger and fear flood his spark at the wave of emotions from Starscream, and then flamed the moment he saw the entrance. His fires burned hotter than they ever had, fueled by his rage and pain.

Airachnid reveled in his acrid stench of fear, and continued to molest his abdomen, enjoying his pain at the wiggles. She forced the egg to shift and move, making as much pain for the Seeker as she possibly could. “Perhaps if you do, I will save you, and use you for a breeding tool.” She grinned wickedly at him. Turning as the bug over her overloaded hard, her proboscis shot out and into his neck. She drained him of his energon as he pumped her full of fluids, each bug usually only good for one mating. None dribbled out, from either end, as she greedily drained him gray and then shoved him away. Patting her abdomen, she purred. “Much better~ So, where are your mates, Starscream?”

Starscream cried out, arching as she forced the movements of the egg inside him, and the sparkling wriggled as well. His abdomen clenched hard as her hands caused trauma that made his systems try to kickstart the labor, and without his consent his panel popped open, fluids gushing from between his legs.

"NO!" he screamed, tears escaping to roll down his cheeks. "Stop, PLEASE STOP! You're going to break it, you're going to **BREAK IT**!" If she broke the egg the child would not survive. While it was developed enough to survive outside of his body, it needed the two weeks of excessive heat that he could not generate in his own frame to finish developing to survive outside the egg. If the egg broke now, still inside his gestation chamber, the sparkling would suffocate and die.

As soon as his mate had landed, Sunstreaker was off of his back and pacing for the tunnels. ::Track my signal here; we’ve found the wretches hive.::

Ratchet Replied almost immediately, an a ground bridge opened not far from them. The whole of the Autobot force stormed from the entrance as the hatchlings landed behind Predaking.

Sunstreaker awaited the Decepticon masses… then they would storm the base. //We’re coming, Star.//

Soundwave did the same as Ratchet, a groundbridge opening as soon as the Autobot one closed and allowing what remained of the Decepticon forces to come through, Soundwave and Shockwave at the front with a force of Eradicons behind them.

Predaking was snarling, his armor flared and wings mantled, only just barely holding back the fires as they licked at his jaws.

Airachnid grinned at Starscream's cries, and how his abdomen tightened. Her fist lashed out and she smacked him open palmed across the cheek. “You made a mess of my nest.” She chided with twisted amusement. “That will not do, not at all.” Her frame shifted up and she hummed. “Not break the egg?” She made it roll again, this time vertically up, so the longest point was pointing outwards like a rocket, before letting it fall over with the narrow end lodged in his pelvis. The twisted femme would make him lay it, just for the pleasure of watching him scream. “Of course~ I can't eat it if it's broken, now can I?”

Another cry left Starscream's lips as his helm snapped to the side, Energon trickling from his split lip. He sobbed harshly as his body clenched, unable to let out much more than a broken whimper of pain as she manipulated the egg forcefully. A yelp echoed in the chamber as the egg landed in his pelvis, his optics flying wide as she spoke. "No, no, **no** , you won't touch it, my mates are coming, they're going to destroy you, you disgusting creature!"

It was as though his rage had suddenly ignited, and the Seeker hissed and spat at her as he struggled, hands fisting and then trying to claw at the webbing that held him.

Sunstreaker nodded to both forces, and looked to Predaking. “It's time.” He turned then, and marched down into the cave, his arm blades descending and heating up, ready to melt the metal of some Insecticons. The Autobots and Hatchlings took up point and followed after.


	68. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warnings: Violence, blood, death, gore, disturbing content.

Starscream's rage and previous cries amused her. Instead of humoring him with words, Airachnid grinned and pressed down on the egg, forcing it down into his pelvis and putting pressure on his struts. “Oh? Will they? I hope they come down in time to see you scream in pain.” She pressed down again, and she grinned.

Predaking raised his helm high, and now no longer bothered to hold back the flames, walking just behind his mate as he let them loose, burning everything he could see. His spark pulsed with anger, and he snarled as he attacked. The Decepticon forces followed him, Soundwave slipping forward and releasing Laserbeak, sending the little mech to find Starscream.

Inside the den of the spider, Starscream watched with wide optics as she pressed downward. She couldn't honestly expect him to birth this egg, the thing was bigger than his **entire** pelvis! He could feel pain flowering from his struts, like fire inside him, and he keened, struggling to get away from her, but she pressed again, harder.

The semi-soft shell deformed as it was pressed into his pelvic struts, but it would only bend so far before....

**_CRACK._ **

The Seeker screamed.

Sunstreaker attacked, as did the Autobot forces, and they swarmed the hive. The Insections hadn’t expected it, and they were overwhelmed, falling under the claws and seeking jaws of the hatchlings as they all died slowly and painfully. Starscream’s scream echoed in his audios, and he roared, shoving through the enemy lines and darting in-between them, heading for Starscream’s bond point.

Arachnid grinned as Starscream screamed, and dropped her hand, rubbing his pelvis. “I broke your pelvis~” She purred. “Wonderful~ Now it should fit better~” Her hands continued to press down on the egg, forcing it down. “Scream for me,” She leaned up and hissed to him, face to face with him. “Scream your pain~”

She paused, helm jerking up with a grow. “They’re killing my bugs.” Giving one more forceful push to the egg, forcing the tightened plates down, she sat up. “Insecticons! To the front entrance! They mustn't reach the inner chambers!”

All of the bugs in the chamber converged, and flooded the main hall, determined to keep the dragons and invading forces from going down the straight shot to the nest.

Laserbeak moved through the chambers near the top, searching for the main chamber as he had been directed. He dodged and moved, shifting through shadows to remain out of sight.

Predaking forced his way through the Insecticons, roaring angrily as he heard Starscream's painful cries, continuous and shrill, from somewhere deep inside the den. //Star!//

The Seeker was limp in his bindings, his screams dying down to nothing more than soft whimpers and keens as she pressed. His hips caved before the egg, legs popping out of the joints, awkwardly pushed to the sides as the spider continued to force the egg down.

The egg was caving in, pressing inward on the panicking hatchling. Starscream could feel it, dimly, through the lingering bond that he had with the child.

It was dying.

Protoform split and bled, and Starscream's body jerked as his armor cracked and fell off, Energon slicking his legs, hips, and abdomen. Red optics dimmed, and Starscream stared up towards the ceiling. //I'm... sorry... love...//

Stared up... right at Laserbeak.

Soundwave let out a sonic call, his telepathic mind reaching out to the attacking forces. -Starscream:found! Groundbridge!-

A bridge opened.

Through the bridge leapt Sunstreaker and Ratchet, having been the closest ones to it. Arachnid jerked up and hissed as Sunstreaker converged on her faster then she could react, and the femme screamed as his blades bit though her spindly legs. The pissed off bot tore into the spider, slashing at her and hitting her. She got in her own cuts and bit at him, but he cared not. They had the reversal to the virus as it was. His blades were seeking her spark. Sunstreaker was mindless of anyone else helping him, mindless of his cuts and bites that bled slowly, or the vile feeling his face was getting as the virus moved in his rushing energon. He gave into the rage that bubbled in his spark, and was mindless in killing the femme.

Ratchet hurried to Starscream, cursing softly. He set up a dripline immediately, and then when he was stable enough, his hands cut open Starscream’s belly. The blood and oil in the web nest concerned him, and he cursed loudly. The egg, half caved in on one side, had a tiny leak that was letting things in and causing the hatchling to panic. Prying the egg from Starscream’s pelvis, he cursed loudly and let his hands curl into a welder, and began to fix the egg. He wouldn’t be able to uncave it without damaging the little one, but he could fix the cut. It was only on the outer sack, and the inner sack hadn’t been breached yet.

But… This kind of damage… The little one would have health problems as it got older.

With the egg as safe as it would get, He turned and began to work on Starscream, fixing his gestational chamber first, before he began to work on his hips and pelvis. He couldn't fix the damage to the struts and the chamber, but he had to close the energon lines, or the Seeker would be dead before he could even begin.

Predaking followed close behind his mate, screeching, turning his attentions to the Insecticons swarming in the chamber. He flamed as he moved closer to Starscream, protecting Ratchet as the medic rushed towards his mate.

Starscream groaned softly as Ratchet came forward, his optics dim and flickering. He barely reacted to the medic's tugging and touches, consciousness fading in and out.

Sunstreaker rocked softly on his pedes as he managed to flip the spider over. Her proboscis struck out and grazed his neck plate, sending another shock of the nasty infection into his system. His own mouth parted and opened, and he hissed at her, his own proboscis flicking out and latching onto hers. His tugged, and hers ripped free with a squeal from the femme. Given her unique mutation of the virus, her keeping control of herself, it seemed he was able too as well.

His claws dug into her chest plates, and the shrill sound of a femme screaming filled the cavern as he pulled her chest opened. Little sparks were already forming and dropping from her own from her recent breeding. His hand grasped her spark, and clenched on it before ripping it free with a roar from his splintered jaws.

She was dead.

Ratchet was swift in basic repairs, shutting down lines and temporarily patching, pinching, and stopping him from bleeding out. He didn’t have everything he needed, but Starscream was safe for now. He continued to work though, patching him up. A lot of work needed to be done to his gestation chamber… it… It had suffered when she’d forced the egg down it, and the bottom was stretched and torn. He had to redo the ring around the bottom seal, or Starscream would never carry to term again.

The medic spoke to the Seeker though, to keep him calm. “You’re doing good, Star. Your egg is okay, the little one is upset but healthy.” The shell, though, wouldn’t harden for some time. Not with the trauma to the outside. But the little one inside was pulsing with life, and wasn’t diminishing despite its weakened state.

Predaking finished destroying the Insecticons in the immediate area, and turned towards Sunstreaker and Airachnid. The golden mech wasn't looking at him, and Predaking slowly relaxed as he saw the spider fall.

=Sun?= he asked softly, tilting his helm. Anything else he might of said was cut off as his mate turned, and instantly he was crouched again, snarling, plating flared as he protected Ratchet and his wounded mate. His spark screamed, but he did not falter. =Stay back!=

They had a cure - he could take Sunstreaker down if needed, but he did not want to fight his golden lover.

Starscream blinked slowly at the medic, pain still radiating from his lower body. He wanted to sleep.... but he was afraid....

Sunstreaker tilted his helm as Predaking snarled at him. He stood shakily, frame jerking softly with pain, as he turned. He couldn’t figure out how to speak through his current mouth set, and the hand not clutching Airachnid’s faintly beating spark rose to his mouth and touched the waving proboscis and flared mandible like structures. His face stretched in horror of himself, and he keened, low and warbling that came out more of a raspy hiss then a warble. //Preds…// he keened to him over the bond. //I’m in control. I won't hurt you or Starscream.// He padded closer, almost limping, to the snarling dragon.

His face plates grinded some as he pressed them back into place, the feeling almost painful as his mouth worked into one piece slowly, though if he let go they fell open again. He had no control of his face at the moment. He didn’t get too close though. He wanted to. Primus, Sunstreaker wanted to see Starscream… Instead, he simply offered out the dying spark to the dragon for him to crush. He did the hard part of getting it.

Ratchet clicked softly and pumped more energon into the Seeker. “Stay awake for me Star, at least until we get back to base.”

Predaking jerked backwards in surprise at the sound of Sunstreaker's voice over the bond, and then let out a soft whine as he saw the golden mech's disgust with himself clear on his features. //It'll be okay, my Sun, we can fix this.//

As the spark was offered to him Predaking growled again, mandibles shifting as he waited until Sunstreaker dropped it on the ground in front of him before he smashed it, the growl rumbling in his chassis as he did.

Behind him, Starscream tried to do as he was asked, but his optics were fading, and he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. His frame shook, shock beginning to settle in as the adrenaline left him, and the Seeker started to go limp.

Sunstreaker tried to keen again, but it came out as that horse rasping screechy hissing sound. //Hope so. I don’t know how to fix my face… Can… I come closer?// He asked, a happy sound coming from him as he watched the glowing orb shatter.

Ratchet clicked softly and commed Soundwave. ::I need a bridge to the Autobot base now. Starscream’s stable, but he’s going into shock and I need to finish repairs and put him and the egg on support.:: Gently patting Starscream’s cheek, he chirred and chattered. “Come on Star, come on. Stay awake for me, stay awake.” He turned his helm, starting at Sunstreaker's appearance. But, given that he wasn’t attacking and neither was Predaking, he assumed it safe. “Sunstreaker, take the egg; Predaking, guard us. I need to get him to the base, both of them, ASAP.”

Predaking turned to the medic as a bridge opened not far away, giving his permission for Sunstreaker to approach simply by turning his back on the golden mech and going to defend the bridge as Ratchet had asked. He sent a wave of strength to Starscream as he moved, flaming at the few Insecticons still teeming in the den.

That strength bolstered the Seeker for a second, but it wasn't enough to wake him up fully. His helm shifted limply with Ratchet's pats, optics opening for a moment, but then they closed and Starscream lost consciousness.

Sunstreaker moved forth and took the egg, carefully cradling it upwards. He stroked the shell softly, the hatchling squirming within, and crooned to it, low and trilling. His proboscis gently stroked the shell, not attacking, but noting it as kin. He carried it though the portal, and was followed by Ratchet as the medic tore Starscream free of the webs, and brought him through.

Ratchet was swift, getting the Seeker to the table and setting him down. His chest plates were opened, and a stabilizer put on his spark as Ratchet hooked him up. Starscream was kept going, and once he set up permanent drips, Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker cradling the egg. He sighed, and gently moved forth. He tensed at what sounded like a threatening hiss from Sunstreaker, even if the mech handed over the egg willingly.

Carefully, he took it and wrapped it in thermal heating blankets, before hooking it up to a spark monitor for the hatchling. It had calmed, and was stable now, not moving in ways to stress itself. “Shh,” he crooned softly to it when the hatchling stirred. “Safe now.”

He moved back and began to work on Starscream, patching him up with the correct tools he had now.

Within the nest, Optimus managed to fight his way down to the main chamber, the hoards moving with him. He panted softly as he neared Predaking. “They get out safe?”

Predaking nodded his response, flaming towards the horde that followed Optimus to give them a little time. =They're all out safe. Soundwave tells me that they are setting explosives in the den, and that we should all get out. Eradicons are blocking off the entrance to keep any more from getting out, but it doesn't appear that they are trying.=

Optimus nodded. “I’ll send out a comm.” His hand went to his antennae, and he sent messages to all in the mines, minus the Insecticons. ::Hatchlings, Autobots, and Decepticons. Flee the mines; Explosives will go off in a short time.::

Streamdancer shoved a large insect off of Firefly, and scooped her smaller sister onto her back. The femmling was limp, but she’d only taken a blow to the helm that had knocked her out. =We’re coming!= She projected to them. Her fire burned hot, and she blazed through the bugs, her brothers and sisters following her, and behind them, Autobots and Eradicons alike, moving in a giant hoard.

The dragon nodded his understand, and the groundbridge near them closed in preparation for the explosion. They would remain here for a time, to make sure that all was truly destroyed. The dragon turned, fire pouring from his jaws as he cleared the way for himself and Optimus.

Optimus’ swords kicked through bug metal, and he waited for the explosions to go off.

The hatchlings led them all out, and they cleared the way as the mines were ready to blow.

Optimus commed Soundwave. ::Is everyone clear?::

Instead of answering, the purple mech merely gave the signal for everything to be blown. The ground rocked as explosions sounded, and then blue waves of fire exploded from the entrance. Predaking shielded those closest to him from the blast wave, taking it with his sturdier frame and armor.

As the dust and smoke cleared, they all waited, tense, to see if there was any movement.

Soundwave leapt into the air, transforming and flying over the area. After several moments Shockwave spoke. "Soundwave informs me that there are still pockets of extreme heat where he cannot be certain, but there appears to be no life signs." He turned to Predaking. "Go be with your bondmate, my Creation."

Predaking nodded in answer, and a groundbridge opened beside him a moment later. With silent thanks to Soundwave, the dragon moved through, stepping into the medbay.

Optimus almost lost his balance when the ground shook, as did most in there. However, once it all cleared up, there was no movement near them. He nodded to Shockwave. “Let us scour the place then. Groups of four at least.” he said. “Go to Ratchet, Predaking.” He agreed. “We’ll keep an eye on your hatchlings while they help us."


	69. Cured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //Bond speech//  
> ::Comms::  
> Warnings: Some nastiness, but most of the bad stuff is over.

Sunstreaker looked up as Predaking came close, mandibles flaring in surprise as he clicked and chirred softly. //All is well?// He meant the mines got blown to bits.

Predaking nodded to his bondmate, plating still a little flared like the hair of a cat standing on end. //Yes, the mine has been destroyed. Those remaining are making sure that all of the Insecticons and spawn are destroyed.//

Ratchet shifted his optics up. “Good to see you, Predaking. Keep an optic on Sunstreaker. I don’t need him suddenly snapping and turning on us.”

Sunstreaker shot Ratchet a look and chattered lowly. He wouldn’t snap. He was just fine!

He turned his attention to Ratchet. =Sunstreaker is fine, Ratchet. He is still speaking to me over the bond. How is Star? The egg?=

Sunstreaker eyed his mates plating and hobbled closer, resting his hand gently on the dragon’s shoulder. His proboscis flitted up, touching but not even scratching the armor. It knew his mate and wouldn’t hurt him. //Good.. Good…// He clicked softly.

As Sunstreaker's hand landed on his shoulder Predaking flinched lightly, but did not move away. //Forgive me.// he said through the bond, apology flowing with his words. //It is simply... difficult to look at you like this. Every instinct is screaming to get away.//

At the flinch, Sunstreaker withdrew his hand and stepped back. //It's alright, love.// His words were kindled with sadness and acceptance. //I’ll keep my distance until I’m fixed, okay?//

Ratchet chirred softly and sighed. “Good. But watch him anyways. We don’t know what it’ll do. Starscream’s okay. It's… Hard. His gestational tank is wrecked. It's going to take time for me to fix it, and even then, it’s… Tough to tell if he’ll ever carry without serious complications.” he said. “The egg is fine. The hatchling might have some health problems when its hatched, but they should be correctable.”

The dragon felt his spark clench when Ratchet told him of Starscream's condition. =Might never carry? Primus, that will devastate him - he enjoys it greatly.= He chuckled a little. =Although, we did decide that it would be my turn next. Perhaps... that will give him enough time to heal, and then we can try.=

Listening to Ratchet, Sunstreaker’s spark sank.

Ratchet nodded. “Time will help… But at this point, he can't interface for some time. His spike housing was damaged by his pelvis, his valve is in tatters,” His hands were currently in his valve patching things up slowly, “Give him some time first, before you do anything.”

Sunstreaker managed to grit out a few words. “Wassss plannninggrrr too waiit for clutchhhhhhsss to grrrrrrow biggerrrrr.”

=I don't imagine that he will want to do anything for some time...= Predaking murmured. A growl rippled through him. =Damn her.=

At Sunstreaker's words he turned, nodding his agreement. =Yes, we were planning to wait until our last clutch was at least flying, which will be several years from now. And then it is my turn to carry, which will give us more time yet. He will have all the rest that he needs.=

Sunstreaker sent a soothing pulse out to Predaking. //She is gone, my love. I tore her spark from her and you crushed it.//

Ratchet nodded to them both. “Good. He will likely heal then.” He sighed. “I’ll keep an optic on these two while I work. Will you take Sunstreaker and clean up? Tend to his wounds, lest he bleed out and actually become one of the undead? You already have the immunity to it, should he bite you by accident.”

Sunstreaker looked at himself and tsked. He looked fine… Well, he had holes, cuts, scratches, and gashes, but beyond that he was fine.

Predaking nodded in response, transforming and making his way to the nearby sinks so he could clean some of the energon from Sunstreaker's wounds and then bandage them.

At that moment, however, the groundbridge opened at the other end of the room, and Shockwave emerged, followed shortly by Soundwave. The surveillance mech made his way to Ratchet's side, standing quietly near him. "Ratchet: requires assistance?"

Ratchet nodded to Soundwave. “Yes please. If you can, will you reach into his gestational chamber and grab that splinter there?” A light shone from Ratchet’s helm, a tiny laser pointer, on a shard in a small puddle of oil. “I need that to finish putting his pelvis back together.”

Shockwave went to Predaking's side. "The mine appears to be clear, though we will keep surveillance on it for some time to be certain. Autobot troops have been bridged home, as have our own. Optimus indicated to me that Sunstreaker had been infected."

He spotted the golden mech behind Predaking a moment later, and then gestured to the still open groundbridge with his single hand. "If you'll come with me, I will tend to your wounds and administer the cure."

Sunstreaker’s mandibles waved at Soundwave, and he clicked softly. “Infecccttttedddd.” He agreed. At the motion with his hand, he nodded, and moved to the bridge, looking at Predaking. //Stay with Star, or come with me?// He asked him gently.

Predaking was still for a moment, undecided, and then he sighed softly. =I will go with Shockwave and Sunstreaker.= he said, out loud for the benefit of Ratchet. =I will be of little use here, and my hovering will only annoy Ratchet.=

He followed Shockwave as the purple mech nodded and turned, walking towards the portal.

Ratchet snorted. “Yes it will, Predaking. Go with Sunstreaker. The refusing of one's jaw is most unpleasant.” He informed him.

Sunstreaker snorted at the medic, but nodded softly. //Star will be okay. Ratchet and Soundwave are good at what they do.// Turning, he entered the portal, momentarily blinded by the light. //Agh. Light.//

“Wheerrrreee yoouuu waahhnnnt me?” He hissed softly to Shockwave, unsure where to go.

Predaking chuckled softly at Ratchet's comment, and then again as Sunstreaker complained about the lights.

Shockwave waved his hand, directed Sunstreaker to one of the berths while he went to a separate area to withdraw the cure. Predaking settled on the berth next to Sunstreaker sitting quietly and completely unsure of what to do with himself.

The purple mech returned, a vial in his grasp as he went to stand beside the golden mech. "We have not had a subject this far into the transformation to test this on - only small sample of the virus and one mech who was infected through an accident. We are uncertain of how it will affect you, or how long it will take." He paused, raising the vial. "It will most likely be unpleasant."

Sunstreaker chirred softly and sat down, his mandibles waving around as he looked around. They clacked against his sharpened denta, more so in thought than anything else. His optics smiled to Predaking, before his attention turned to Shockwave. His arm stuck out willingly for the needle, and his look obviously said ‘bring it’.

//This is going to be fun.// He said dryly.

Shockwave shifted forward, slipping the needle into an exposed Energon line and depressing the plunger, stepping backwards as soon as the vial was empty and giving the golden mech space. It was hard to say what would happen next, and Predaking watched anxiously, worry in his spark.

The initial coolness that entered his lines felt good, and he simply relaxed some, chittering calmly as he stared at his hands. They tingled softly, and he felt the virus being gathered into one clump and moved somewhere as the cure worked through him. His helm fins flicked, and he shifted some as it traveled up.

For a time, he was fine, and he even seemed to relax some, before his tanks began to gurgle, and he blanched some. His jaw began to hurt as the cure moved there, and his spark began to burn as the liquid filled inside of it, shoving the clumps of toxins into what he realized was his tanks.

//Oh Primus…// he groaned. //Gonna purge…//

His tanks heaved, and he dry retched. Sunstreaker’s face began to shift and grind, the metal warping painfully together while he keened and heaved. His tanks wouldn’t bring it up until it all was down in his tanks to be regurgitated.

Sunstreaker flailed a bit on the berth, hands scrabbling at his face as he twisted this way and that on his back to escape the pain. The mandibles were fusing back together, and the proboscis, which was actually his throat lining extended, moved back into his body and latched to the back of his throat. As the toxins flooded his tanks finally, feeling like they would burst, he leaned over the side of the berth and heaved wetly.

Whining softly in concern for his mate, Predaking restrained himself from moving, knowing that he could cause more damage should he attempt to help. He did, however, lift a bucket from nearby and put it within Sunstreaker's reach just in time for him to purge, making a face at the blackness that left his mate.

Black sludge, the tainted energon cells, erupted from the golden mech's mouth as the plating finished painfully fusing back together. It landed in the bucket in a thick coagulating pile, and Sunstreaker shivered and groaned, heaving again.

Shockwave watched with mild interest, making sure that the tapes were recording. Hopefully they would never need this cure again, but in the meantime it was fascinating to study. He made sure to take the bucket from Predaking as well, taking it back to a secure area of his lab for later study.

Predaking settled down near the berth, rubbing a hand over Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Feeling better?"

Sunstreaker, once his tanks had emptied themselves, simply groaned and leaned into Predaking’s touch. “That,” His voice was raspy from vomiting, but pleasantly normal, “Was terrible.” He shuddered, subspacing a cloth to wipe the nasty slag from his lips. His tanks clenched on air, and he coughed softly. “But yes, better.” His face hurt though, as did his spark, but that was normal, given that he’d just had black gunk filtered from him and ejected in less than ten minutes. “Ugh… Am I clear now, Shockwave?” He asked the mech as he came back from taking away the sludge.

Shockwave nodded. "The contamination should be clear of your systems. My scans show no trace." The mech then moved to a nearby cabinet, retrieving a container of healing nanites that would seal the smaller wounds and heal the others enough so that self-repair could easily handle it.

Predaking took the jar from him as he came close, purring faintly in thanks before removing the cap and beginning to apply it to Sunstreaker's wounds.

"Thank you, Creator. For all your help." the dragon said with a slight smile.

Shockwave merely nodded in response. "You are welcome, my Creation."

Sunstreaker nodded and let himself be tended too. “Thanks, Shockwave.” His fins flapped softly in thanks, and his jaw worked itself some. “Agh. It feels all funny after falling apart.” The salves soothed his bites and left the mech tired some as he relaxed into the touch. He chattered softly with a tired click. “Wonder what Ratchet’s gonna have us do when we get back.”

Predaking smiled faintly. "I am glad that we were able to put it back together. And odds are Ratchet will want us to stay out of his way." He leaned down to kiss Sunstreaker, just glad that his mate was back in one piece - literally - again, and then made a face. "Primus, I love you, but you need a bath."

Sunstreaker grinned softly and almost went to kiss him, when he made a face. Sniffing himself, Sunstreaker blanched and nearly gagged again. “Gross! I smell like Airachnid and bug bits.” Not to mention he was coated in her energon. “Uh… Perhaps you can just drop me in a lake somewhere. This stuff is **not** going in our pool.”

The dragon snorted. "I do not think that water alone will be enough. A lake would not work. And you are not going **near** our home, let alone our pool like this."

Sunstreaker was not afraid to say he did indeed snort with Predaking. “I agree there. And I didn’t plan on it. I’d sleep outside or something.”

“I'm glad to be back to normal as well, Predaking. I rather like not drooling all over myself.” He motioned to the line of spittle that had run down his neck and under his armor. “Perhaps we can steal the base washracks. You are covered in dust and rocks.”

Predaking chuckled softly. "The washracks sound like a good idea." Turning, the dragon met Shockwave's gaze. "Do you think we could get a groundbridge to the Autobot base?"

Shockwave nodded. "Of course."

The bridge opened against the wall as the purple mech tapped at a console, and Predaking stopped to nuzzle at his Creator before heading towards the portal. Shockwave gave a huffing sound, but otherwise didn't move. Predaking laughed softly, and then made his way through the bridge and back to the Autobot base, Sunstreaker by his side.

When the bridge opened, Sunstreaker got down and walked with Predaking, waving to Shockwave. He padded through to the other side, not as bothered by the light now as he stepped to the dirt of outside. Ratchet was audible in the Medical bay, babbling to Starscream and Soundwave most likely. No one else was back yet, as they were busy still clearing the caves.

He looked to Predaking, and motioned him forth, for another hanger. “I,” he said, “Feel like her fluids are violating me.” He commented, more for humor then anything else.

Predaking gave his mate a look. "And I appreciate that line of processing, Sunstreaker." he shook himself rather violently, following the golden mech towards the washracks in the Autobot base. He too was looking forward to being clean - his armor was starting to itch.

"Do you think Ratchet will let us take Star home soon?" he asked softly. "I am certain that the little ones are starting to worry."

Sunstreaker grunted. “You and me both.” He didn’t shake himself, lest he splatter the goop everywhere, but he did plod a little faster into the racks, turning on all the nozzles close to them. Hot water sprayed out onto them. “I don’t honestly know, Preds. Star was bad… he might keep him here a few days to make sure infection doesn’t set in.”

Purring at the feeling of the water, Predaking loosened his armor to allow the solvent tinged fluid to run beneath the plating and onto his tired protoform. "I am worried about him." the dragon admitted after a moment of quiet thought. "What this will do to him. He will blame himself, for not being strong enough."

Sunstreaker simply sat under the spray, letting the hard water pressure chip away at the grit, and rinse out his mouth too. Little black chunks were in his glossa, and they came out after he’d swished and spat out the solvent water. Most of it ran off his armor, showing the claw marks that tore through his paint and turned the beautiful gold into gray streaked metal. “I worry for him too, my love.” He sighed. “He will not be the only one to blame himself. I left him alone. I will not be surprised if he is upset with me. Regardless, we will simply have to show him that it isn’t his fault.”

"The egg survived, and that is what matters." Predaking replied firmly. "It is no one's fault but Airachind's, and she has paid for her transgression."

“Aye, she did pay… and it did survive. But… Its leg looked a little funny, Preds.” He sighed. “I wish I’d drawn out her torture more.” He sighed again. Shifting, the mech arched under the water and cleaned his front. “I didn’t even really pay much mind to the hatchling inside when I took it, so we won't know what it’ll look like.”

Predaking sighed faintly. "No matter what the hatchling looks like, we will love it just the same. I would just like to return home now." He shook out his wings in the water, purring softly at the warm feeling of the water sluicing over them.

“My love, I care not what it looks like,” he said. “But I want it to be healthy, to be able to run and play like the others.” His fins flicked, and Sunstreaker shifted to rub his back along the wall. He wasn’t having his mate dirty his fingers with the nasty sludge on his back.

"It will be." Predaking replied firmly. He turned as he heard Sunstreaker shifting, rolling his optics and reaching out to grab his mate and spin him around. He cleaned at the golden armor, humming softly.

Sunstreaker nodded, chuckling when Predaking turned him around. His armor fluffed up to let the water slip under the layers, and run out of the layers. “Mmm~ You still have lovely fingers.”

His fingers teased over Predaking’s hips, removing gunk from the plating with nimble digits.

The dragon chuckled softly, slipping into gaps to get whatever remaining gunk there was. He obligingly flared his own plating to give Sunstreaker access.


	70. Hatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =dragon speech=  
> //bond speech//  
> ~hatchling speech~  
> Warnings: Egg hatching. Not sure if that needs a warning......

Two weeks passed since Sunstreaker, Predaking, and Starscream had gone home. Starscream wasn’t allowed to walk, or do anything with his legs yet. Sunstreaker and him often spent time curled around the damaged egg, keeping it warm. It never fully hardened, but it also didn’t let them see inside of it. Sunstreaker was kept close for his gift in listening to its sparkbeat, because he could tell if it was unhappy with a position.

That’s where he was right now, listening to the little one kick determinedly at a spot on the egg. The hardest spot. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep… save for him. He was always awake. Sunstreaker couldn’t sleep without seeing Starscream writhing in agony, split open in Airachnid's nest.

He chuffed softly to the little one. The younger children were in their nest, while Streamdancer and the rest of the elder brood were out in the main room, having wanted to meet the little one when it hatched. “Little one,” he murmured gently. “Are you trying to come out? You’ve been at it for an hour.”

Starscream was only dozing lightly on the other side of the egg. He hadn't really slept much since the attack either, though he did manage to enough to keep his mates from getting suspicious. As soon as Sunstreaker spoke he was wide awake, optics flying open to meet Sunstreaker's over the egg.

"Is it hatching?" he asked softly.

Predaking was awake a second later, raising his helm slowly, bright golden optics gleaming in curiosity and concern for the little one.

Sunstreaker chirred softly and hummed. He leaned his audios down to the egg and listened before replying to Starscream. It was kicking at one spot, and scraping at it with its tail, but it was tiring. “Aye, I think it is. But its having some troubles.”

Carefully, he shifted the egg up some, and felt the spot it was kicking. The shell was splintered, but the kicks were growing feeble. Carefully, he slipped his claws into the cracks and pried just a little bit. The kick sent a bit of shell popping off. He smiled. “Yeah. Little one wants out, but its tired.” His claws gently shifted the egg, and he stroked the soft shell, slicing along the bottom. Little bits of egg goop slipped onto some towels, and he pulled the bottom shell away.

A fair sized nose poked out, and a tiny mouth took its first breath of air. A tiny mewl left the exhausted little one, and Sunstreaker drew its small frame up into his arms, auto signaling the lights to turn on dimly, so they could see the colors of the little one that lay cradled in his arms.

Starscream hummed a little in concern, wings lowering behind his back as he shifted himself into a sitting position carefully, leaning back against Predaking's side so he could see better. As Sunstreaker withdrew the little hatchling though, he keened softly, optics sad. "Oh, little one... I am so sorry..."

She was beautiful - black plating with silver underbelly and stripes down her neck, her optics a shimmering amber that matched the membranes of her wings. Starscream crooned to her softly, stroking along the smaller, slightly shriveled front paw that didn't move, even though her others scrabbled to get a grip on Sunstreaker's armor as he held her. The Seeker reached out, begging to take his child into his arms.

Sunstreaker, instead of straight off handing her over, shifted around, brushing the shell away, and brought himself over to Starscream’s side. He shifted closer, this hatchling bigger than the others Star had delivered, and very carefully held her close to him. He sent a wave of apology, for not straight off handing her over, but he also sent a reminder of his abdomen, and her little lashing tail that would probably hit it. Still though, most of her rested on Starscream, and he gently kissed her helm.

The little one warbled a soft cry as she shifted and nuzzled into both parents she was touching. Her tiny wings stretched out, not sure what they were doing, but curled around Starscream, tiny fingers on the main joints of her wings holding tight to his armor as her paws scrabbled at them both. Her mouth opened in another tiny cry, the wave of sound not really that loud. ~Cold.~ She warbled softly, tired from fighting to get free from her shell. Her helm turned and buried itself against Starscream’s neck cables, wanting the warmth of them to soothe her chill.

Sunstreaker gently stroked her side with a hand, and looked to Starscream with a soft look. “She’s so beautiful, Star.” His servo gently stroked her leg, smoothing over the shriveled limb gently. “You and her are both amazing,” he breathed softly. Looking up to Predaking, he gave a soft smile. He was starting to be able to tell the difference in hatchling genders based on the tone of their squeaks.

Predaking watched this with sad optics, pressing love through the bond and reassurance. There was nothing wrong with their child. She would be lively and wonderful just like the rest of their brood, and her paw would never slow her down; he knew this with a fierceness that surprised him.

Starscream clutched at her, understanding Sunstreaker's reasons and dismissing them as he held to the little femme, petting her gently and humming softly in his chest to try and soothe her. As she pressed her helm to his throat tears flowed down the Seeker's cheeks, and Starscream tried to hide them from her, struggling to stop them.

Predaking crooned softly, and at their daughter's tired squeak of being cold he shifted, waiting until Sunstreaker balanced Starscream before shifting to let them all lean against his chest, where the warmth of the flames inside him was strongest.

Sunstreaker pulsed love and reassurance back to them both, and the golden mech agreed with him. Their child would be perfect, no matter how her paw looked. She was already lively, despite being tired, and the femmling continued to wiggle softly as she tried to settle down.

At Starscream’s tears, Sunstreaker leaned over and gently kissed him. //She’ll be okay, Star. She’s perfect, and she’s healthy.// He murmured gently to him. Strong arms held him and the hatchling still as Predaking shifted, and his chest pressed to them, warmth emanating.

When Predaking shifted, her little helm lifted and looked at him. ~Warm.~ A squeak escaped her, and she nuzzled her carrier’s cheek, not liking the tears. ~No cry, Cari.~ She begged softy. Tiny paws shifted, and her back-legs tucked up under her, laying against her carrier's chest. Her helm bobbled some as she looked up to Predaking again. ~Sire?~ Her gaze shifted to the golden one, the one she first saw and felt the warmth of outside her Carrier's body. ~Gold?~

Starscream wiped at his face with the hand not holding the hatchling, sniffling and then forcing  a smile for her. He might not be able to understand her, but he knew that she didn't like the tears by the sound of her squeaks and clicks. "I'm alright." he said quietly, for the benefit of both his mates and his child. "I'm alright, I promise."

Predaking purred warmly, lowering his helm to greet the newest member of their family with a gently nuzzle. =Hello little one.= he said softly.

"Amberwave." Starscream named her quietly, stroking his fingers across the shimmering amber membranes of her wings.

Sunstreaker smiled softly as she made Star pull himself together for her sake. “You both are okay,” he murmured softly. Gentle fingers passed down her spine, and she shifted into them. “Amberwave?” he murmured. “Yes. Amberwave… she’s beautiful and perfect.”

Amberwave chirred softly, liking the name, and lifted her helm to nuzzle her Sire’s. Young still, she didn’t know who the golden mech was, but she knew he had talked to her a lot before the Big Pain came, and still talked to her even after the world outside her shell became less warm. ~Who gold?~ She asked her Sire, sure he would know. Her Carrier's touch to her wings had the tiny fingers on the joints shifting and grabbing his servo, much like her paws would have done had the damaged one not been immobile. ~Warm now. Nice.~ She chattered, talking softly to her carrier, though not sure why he didn’t talk back like her Sire did.

Predaking chuckled softly. =Gold is your Papa, little one.=

Starscream blinked. "She's talking to you?"

The dragon hummed softly in affirmation, nuzzling the Seeker's cheek. =To you as well. She mentioned that she was cold earlier, that's why I moved. She also wants you not to cry, and said that she was warm now.=

The Seeker looked into little amber optics, awe in his gaze as he lifted a hand to stroke her helm. "I'm sorry, little one." he said quietly. "I won't cry anymore, I promise."

Amberwave turned her helm, chirping softly as she looked at the gold one. ~Papa!~ she chirped softly.

Sunstreaker smiled softly. He was known as Gold at first, he supposed. A soft chortle escaped him as she chirped at him, and he let out a low chirp of his own, which meant nothing beyond a soft happy noise. “She’s so smart already,” he grinned softly.

As her Carrier looked at her, Amber chirped again, nuzzling into his palm. ~Cari!~ Her vocals chirped. ~No cry good, good yes.~ A yawn escaped the little one, and it startled her some. ~What's that?~

Sunstreaker tilted his helm and fluttered his fins some. “I wish I knew how to understand them.”

Starscream chuckled softly at her happiness, and then laughed outright when she looked confused at the yawn. Predaking laughed as well, nuzzling her gently. =That was a yawn, little one. It means you're tired.=

She was adorable, Starscream decided, but anything he might have said was cut off with a yawn. Predaking laughed a little. =I think that we all should get some more sleep.=

Sunstreaker grinned. “Rest sounds good about now.” He agreed softly. Carefully shifting down, he settled, winking at Starscream and Amberwave, before shifting them both down to lay pillowed on his frame. This position let Amberwave be kept warm by Predaking’s flame.

Amberwave yawned again and chattered softly. ~Sleep sound good.~ Her little helm drooped and curled around until it rested against Starscream’s neck.

The Seeker sighed faintly, curling against Sunstreaker's frame and cuddling his newest daughter to his chest. Predaking purred softly, calming and quiet beside them, and together the three settled into sleep.


	71. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =Dragon speech=  
> //bond speech//
> 
> From Vyxen: Well this is it. It's been a wild ride, and we're sorry to see this group go. Who knows - maybe we'll revisit them again, though perhaps not in this same universe.

Starscream sighed faintly, the sound happy as he snuggled into the embrace of both of his mates. Despite all of the things that had happened in their lives, the hardships that they had been through, the Seeker couldn't be happier to be with Sunstreaker and Predaking. They had saved his life in more ways than one, and given him hope for the future, a reason to live again.

Now he had a new reason to live, just beginning to stir in his belly.

Twenty-one years since Airachnid had kidnapped him and crippled him and his child, and he was finally able to carry again.

Though most of their children were out of the cave now, Amberwave still spent much of her time there. The incident with the spider had bonded her to her Carrier more-so than any of the other children, and so the black and silver dragon had decided early on to stay with her family for most of her life. While Streamdancer often took her away for other reasons, Amberwave still returned to her parents' nest. Most often she was a caretaker for any of the younger children, and was currently watching their last brood, a clutch of 8 hatchlings that Predaking had given them 7 years ago.

That had been difficult for all involved - the eggs had been large, especially two of them, as the clutch had been only 6 eggs. Two of them had been twins, making those eggs larger and more difficult for the dragon to birth. Despite the tough situation, the laying had been fairly straightforward, and the trine had been more than happy to welcome the newest brood into their lives.

And now.... Starscream smiled again, shifting between his mates to lay a hand over his stomach. Now they would have more children, and Starscream could experience carrying life inside him once more.

Twenty one years had been kind to Sunstreaker. Despite the general squabbles that sometimes erupted between those occupants of the cave, he still lived in peace.

The only real incident that happened was Sideswipe tracking him down. The red mech wanted to reconcile and become brothers again. Sunstreaker refused flatly, saying they lived separate lives now, and he wasn’t needed in Sunstreaker’s life, not when their relationship had always been detrimental to the golden mech. Sideswipe had left upset, and Sunstreaker as well, but he calmed again after a day or so, and went about his life. They didn’t see him again.

Twenty one years did a lot though. He’d been called in by Ratchet to play midwife for the medic. With peace firmly in place, Ratchet and Prime had finally bonded, and had begin creating a family. At current, he was heavy with another sparkling, their second. Much to his amusement, Ratchet had similar tank troubles to what he had while he was carrying.

Carrying. Primus, he had a delightful surprise for Predaking and Starscream. Blooming in his belly, was another clutch. Eggs this time, much to his preference. Ratchet informed him it would be a large clutch, six eggs, but a small tweak to his coding would keep them small and manageable. He wasn’t plagued by nausea as of yet, and he was around three weeks or so, but he planned on informing them today before it did hit, if it would.

Predaking stirred behind the Seeker, still mostly asleep, but as Starscream moved he let his optics flicker open, purring softly as he curled a little tighter around his bondmates. =Good morning.=

At Predaking’s voice, Sunstreaker roused and stretched, limbs quivering with his stretching. “Mmm~ Morning my loves~”

Predaking purred happily, nuzzling both his mates. Starscream chuckled, hugging at his muzzle before kissing his forehelm lovingly. The Seeker's wings flicked a little in happiness, and he rolled slightly to look at Sunstreaker. "I think today is going to be a good day."

The dragon laughed a little. =What makes you say that, Star?=

A shrug answered him. "Don't know. Just... a feeling."

Sunstreaker nuzzled Predaking as well, pressing a kiss to his nose. As Star spoke, he rolled over as well, hand settling against his own side, palm resting over his abdomen. It wasn’t a pose to suspect anything though. “A feeling, eh?” He grinned. “I share this thought, my dearest.” His optics glimmered with amused secrets. “You two ready to get some energon? Or do we want to spend a little more time in the nest?”

Starscream smiled, and then sat up in the nest, making Predaking draw his helm back a little. "I'd like that, but I think... I think I have something to tell you first."

Predaking blinked, tilting his helm. Could it really...

The Seeker took a deep vent, and then put a hand over his abdomen. "I'm carrying. Finally." He smiled wide, though his expression was a little shy.

Sunstreaker tilted his helm, a smile on his face. Was he… He was! Shifting forwards, laying on his front, he nuzzled close to Starscream’s abdomen with a jubilant grin and feeling over the bond. “That’s wonderful!” he pressed tiny kisses to the plating, nuzzling where their young would be growing. He grinned up at Starscream. “How far along?” he asked, shifting some so that Predaking could nuzzle at Starscream too.

Predaking purred happily, though he was getting the feeling that this was going to be an even bigger day than he had thought it would be.

Starscream smiled at the nuzzles, hand petting at Sunstreaker's helm. "Ratchet said about a month. I wanted to wait until we were sure I wouldn't lose them to tell you. There's still a chance, but... with them making it this far, it's small."

Sunstreaker smiled widely and pressed a soft kiss to his abdomen. “A month? Wonderful!” That would give time in between deliveries. He wouldn’t believe the little ones would be lost. “Wait… Them? More than one?” It had been assumed Starscream would only be able to carry one form the damages. But, more than one was fine in his mind.

He shifted up with a smile, sitting next to Star. “I’m not going to steal your thunder, love, but it looks like we’re doing a joint carrying again.”

Starscream smiled happily. "Ratchet said that there's three. We're going to have to be careful, and most likely move to the base the closer I get to delivery, just to be safe, but he thinks that everything's going to be good!"

His jaw dropped open as Sunstreaker spoke next. "You.. you're carrying too?!" He laughed happily, throwing his arms around the golden mech.

Predaking gave a soft groan. =Oh Primus, this is going to be a handful.=

“Three?” the golden mech nodded and grinned. “We’ll do whatever needed to keep you safe.”

Sunstreaker grinned wider as Starscream embraced him, and nuzzled him softly. “Aye, I am.” His optics glimmered warmly, and he nuzzled him lovingly. “And how is it going to be a handful, Preds? It’s just going to be nine little ones between Star and I.” Six for him, three for Star… Primus, Nine hatchlings would keep Amberwave busy.

He winked over at Preds. “Been a while since we’ve had an overly full nest.”

Starscream purred happily, but as Predaking spoke he turned to look up at the dragon, blinking in surprise. That was an unusual reaction from the large dragon - he liked having little ones just as much as his mates did.

Predaking sighed faintly, and then smiled. =You misunderstood me, Sunstreaker. It's going to be a handful because there are going to be 14 little ones.=

There was a moment of silence, and then Starscream's jaw dropped. "Y-You..."

Sunstreaker openly gaped at Predaking’s words, before his face stretched as wide as it would go in a huge smile. Shifting gently from Star, he scooted to the dragon's belly and pressed kisses along the plating, nuzzling it. “Fourteen! Primus, this is going to be a handful indeed!” he purred. “How far are you, Predaking? Eggs?”

The golden mech’s side of the bond rang with love and excitement. He was almost exuberantly excited about this. “Looks like we’re all going to be spending time in the pool giving each other backrubs.”

"You're carrying?!" Starscream very nearly screeched. "We all are! What are we.... Primus I don't... Gah!" he finally just gave up trying to speak, pouting faintly.

Predaking laughed, nuzzling at the Seeker as Sunstreaker very nearly plastered himself against the dragon's stomach. =Yes, I am - nearly two months, which is a relief. We've got a little bit of time between births. And yes, eggs again.=

He purred happily settled comfortably in his nest between his two mates, deciding that he couldn't be happier in this moment.

Sunstreaker grinned softly. “I’m only three weeks. We have plenty of time before I have to lay my eggs too.” He peered at Starscream and grinned. “A little flabbergasted? What a better way, though, to begin again what we had originally started. Carrying at the same time.” He kept himself plaster to Predaking for a time, a grin covering his face. “Fourteen. Primus, we’re going to be busy.”

“But… I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
